Vínculo
by CleaUndiscovered
Summary: (AU) Blancanieves y el Principe utilizan magia para salir del bosque encantado y poder criar a su hija lejos de la reina, sin embargo el hechizo los desaparece dejando a la pequeña Emma a los pies de Regina. Amor, sufrimiento e inmortalidad llegaran a la vida de estas dos mujeres en la lucha por el reino (Eventualmente SwanQueen).
1. Chapter 1

**VíNCULO.**

 **Este Fanfic esta completamente dedicado a Yandi.  
**

 **(AU) Blancanieves y el Principe utilizan magia para salir del bosque encantado y poder criar a su hija lejos de la reina, sin embargo el hechizo los desaparece dejando a la pequeña Emma a los pies de Regina. Magia, sufrimiento e inmortalidad llegaran a la vida de estas dos mujeres en la lucha por el reino (Eventualmente SwanQueen) (Eventualmente Rated M pero eso tomará tiempo, MUCHO)**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: UN NIÑO OLVIDADO EN EL BOSQUE.**

* * *

La costurera real se mantenía estática y en silencio mientras la Reina expresaba en un tono fuerte y claro sus deseos.

-Debo poder montar a caballo, requiero que en su totalidad sea negro y ajustado, nada corriente... lo necesito esta noche. -Por un instante y con un esbozo de sonrisa, disfrutó la angustia en los ojos de la mujer -¿Algo que decir?

-No, su majestad, estará listo.

-Perfecto, ahora retírate- solicitó apenas prestando atención y con elegancia se sentó al pequeño comedor de roble que contenía intacto su desayuno. -Nadie sabe hacer nada en este lugar. - Suspiró y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo desaparecer la comida solo dejando a su disposición una copa con sidra.

Los rumores sobre Blancanieves eran cada vez más inciertos y crípticos, en su mayoría falsos y había sido casi un accidente que llegara a ella la noticia de que la siguiente reunión de su enemiga sería antes del alba, una tremenda sorpresa puesto que había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que había causado algún revuelo en su reino; incluso aunque no lo admitiera, la búsqueda había cesado, nadie parecía saber de ella y todo intento culminaba en un callejón sin salida que sólo conseguía irritarla.- Las personas no desaparecen solo porque sí.- se dijo.- Al menos no antes de encontrarse conmigo.- Bebió de la copa con premura y la mantuvo llena mientras se movía por la habitación... -No puedo permitir que sigas viva, libre de consecuencias.

Recordaba con claridad la última vez que la había visto en el reflejo de su espejo luchando contra medusa... Esa princesa había sido una ingenua al creer que no le estaba siguiendo a cada paso y su intento de destruirla haciendo uso de la mítica criatura le había parecido un tierno acto de desesperación, fue casi de inmediato que no se había vuelto a saber de ella.

Había visitado el lugar, realmente fue una lástima encontrar a tal monstruo petrificado pero mejor que eliminaran a la criatura a que la usaran como arma en su contra y no había rastro de ella ni del príncipe; toda la guardia había peinado el área hasta dejar claro que no estaban ni entre los árboles ni bajo las piedras e incluso por unos meses la reina había tenido incertidumbre y la recurrente sensación de que en cualquier momento podría aparecer un tumulto de rebeldes dispuestos a destronarla liderados por la princesa; ningún ejercito podía con ella sin embargo el pensar en tener que lidiar con una nueva ruptura en la tranquilidad le parecía obsceno.

Había que reconocer que desde la desaparición del par de inútiles el reino prosperaba de forma inminente, había dejado de interesarle el no tener el amor y respeto que le tenían a la "bella e inocente" heredera al trono, y se había cobijado con el temor y sentimiento de abandono que la desaparición de esta había dejado en los habitantes del bosque encantado, todos eran dóciles y obedientes, todos estaban dispuestos a cooperar y no había nadie, ni por un segundo que se atreviera siquiera a alzar la vista en forma inapropiada, era un gran regalo el que le había dejado la princesa con su desaparición, aun así debía admitir, al menos ante sí misma, que el comportamiento de su enemiga le parecía desconcertante, tanto su inesperado desvanecimiento como el hecho de que una reunión tan inminente no podía ser improvisada.

La guardia real estaba lista y la estrategia había sido revisada... les llegarían por todos los flancos de forma silenciosa e inesperada, los atraparían y finalmente Blancanieves no sería más un problema para ella.

Continuaba bebiendo sidra y admirando el reino desde el balcón cuando el boceto del traje llegó a sus manos y a pesar de que se sintió conforme hizo un par de arreglos con su pluma antes de autorizarlo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que algo interesante sucedía en el reino y la emoción se acumulaba bajo sus dedos causando un cosquilleo mágico, su sonrisa expectante le llenaba el rostro y la impaciencia se apoderaba de ella pues sabía con certeza que su enemiga no lo vería venir.

La noche cayó y tras ella llegó el alba, Blancanieves y el príncipe encantador se dirigían entre la espesura del bosque al punto de encuentro, la parte más baja en el norte; los enanos tenían listo el lugar tal como el hada azul había indicado; el polvo de hada y el polvo de duende que tantos meses habían buscado hacía brillar más que la misma luna el suelo del claro. El grupo, preparado para la travesía se reunía en círculo donde del aire se empezó a tornar dulce y floral, estaban listos para la llegada de la familia real; No había sido fácil para ellos vivir bajo tierra como refugiados de los hombres lobo con quienes la princesa mantenía relación, sin embargo desde el momento en que habían sido conscientes del embarazo, supo que la protección de su hija no nacida era más importante que cualquier reino o venganza y fue bajo esa premisa que los compañeros incondicionales al igual que las hadas se habían reunido y surgido con un plan para llegar a un nuevo mundo, uno lejos de los enemigos y en el que podrían tener un nuevo final feliz. Años atrás eso le hubiera parecido sumamente cobarde e injusto sin embargo, el poder y ambición de la reina no les permitiría criar a su hija a salvo, necesitaban desaparecer para que _ella_ estuviera bien.

Su futuro ahora estaba en manos de un hechizo nórdico tan antiguo que todos los ingredientes eran increíblemente excepcionales sin mencionar los que no existían más y dada la falta de conocimiento de magia nereidita debieron incursionar a la oscuridad por información, nada era garantía pero fue evidente que estaba sucediendo cuando a su llegada el viento se volvió más cálido y denso, como si les acariciara la piel.

Blancanieves llevaba en brazos al pequeño bulto en una manta de lana, su pequeña hija apenas tenía dos meses de vida y esta era la primera vez que le permitían presenciar la luz que se adivinaba con el amanecer, su piel se mostraba un poco amarillenta debido al encierro y ante el viento y los colores se mantenía en silencio con sus grandes ojos oliváceos bien abiertos.

Todos estaban a la expectativa cuando acorde con lo previsto se situaron en el centro del círculo, la bebé permanecía callada, tal vez demasiado temerosa para hacer ruido alguno y mientras el polvillo del suelo se encendía como fuego, las voces de cada integrante del círculo empezaron con un canto suave mientras los ojos de Blancanieves y el príncipe se unían en una mirada cristalina de esperanza.

La princesa sintió como su cuerpo se empezaba a desvanecer, mientras el canto se elevaba y el polvo ahora de un tono carmesí se unía a su esencia, era tan fuerte la energía que casi no pudieron escuchar el duro galopar de los caballos de la guardia real.

-Se acabó el juego -Gritó la reina con el brillo del hechizo reflejándose en sus ojos negros.

Blancanieves alzó la mirada con angustia y un temor diferente la llenó al darse cuenta de que su pequeña se le resbalaba entre los brazos.

Lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido que la secuencia quedó borrosa hasta para la reina misma: La luz en el centro del círculo se hizo tan intensa que por un momento nadie pudo ver... Y en seguida: oscuridad, una oscuridad tan profunda que los acompañantes del círculo empezaron a gritar y correr en todas direcciones, el aire se volvió helado y la guardia real empezó a cabalgar sin orden siguiendo el sonido en los pasos y alaridos de los cómplices de la princesa.

La reina se mantuvo paralizada, preguntándose qué acababa de suceder en ese bosque y si alguno de sus guardias atraparía a su enemiga, odiaba la incertidumbre, la oscuridad iba en aumento, como si el amanecer se hubiera convertido en un crepúsculo y con una mano en las riendas y la otra al aire, formó una exacta y precisa bola de fuego que flotaba con suavidad sobre sus dedos, trataba de iluminar su entorno de forma casi fallida, de no ser por que su corcel podía sentir su tranquilidad las cosas serían muy diferentes. Cuando Bajó, ni un ápice de polvo mágico quedaba sobre el suelo y a lo lejos el dulce sonido de su guardia atrapando a los traidores le proporcionó un vago sentimiento de calma.

Caminó a través del claro iluminando con su magia, sintiendo el frío suave que el invierno había dejado con su paso y buscando cualquier pista que la guiara a su enemiga.

-Sal, Blancanieves, así tal vez no sea tan dura contigo. -Expresó y cualquiera que la escuchara podría haberse dado cuenta de que sonreía.

Dio un par de pasos más antes de que la punta de sus botas topara con algo suave, tal vez demasiado suave para el bosque, o cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes... El golpe fue inmediatamente seguido por un llanto fuerte y desesperado, un grito de angustia y de dolor que al instante le dejó la piel erizada y le cortó la respiración...

Dirigió la bola de fuego al suelo, sólo para darse cuenta que a sus pies yacía una persona, un bebé que sufría, aterrado por el fuego y la oscuridad, un bebé abandonado por uno de los traidores.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -La reina se hincó en una pierna y atenta miró al pequeño que gritaba con la fuerza de sus pulmones, los ojos bien cerrados humedeciendo sus mejillas y mostrando sus encías en gritos que se volvían más desesperados a cada instante. -¡Calla! -exclamó sólo logrando que el tono se llenara más de angustia. -¿Lo siento? -se disculpó a modo de pregunta...

Sentía el martilleo en los oídos, se levantó y caminando en dirección contraria al bebé se subió al caballo empezando a galopar con suavidad, aún imposibilitada para ver más allá de un brazo de distancia sólo algo le indicaba que se alejaba de esa zona: el eco del llanto desesperado de un bebé que no contaba con nadie más... Ni siquiera un alma que se apiadara de su fragilidad _"¿Qué te pasa, Regina? No harás ningún tipo de caridad salvando al hijo de algún traidor"_ -se dijo a si misma mientras el llanto se convertía en lo único que sus oídos percibían, un sonido constante y angustioso. _-Puedes darlo a los cocineros, que le alimenten y eduquen para ser del servicio._ -Se dijo a si misma mientras el caballo respondía a sus indicaciones corpóreas, increíblemente la reina se dirigía nuevamente al lugar del que provenía el llanto... _"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ -No dejaba de preguntarse mientras con una mano recogía al bebé haciendo uso de la cobija que le cubría como si se tratara de un costal de papas, no recordaba jamás haber estado cerca de un humano tan pequeño, se fijó en esa cara pálida, la cabeza sin pelo y las cejas doradas que se confundían con su piel contorsionada por la angustia. _-Que feo..._ –pensó montando nuevamente al caballo, esta vez con el pequeño paquete bajo el brazo y tal vez de forma instintiva lo guió contra su pecho mientras el vaivén de la cabalgata indicaba movimiento y tres respiraciones sucedieron antes de que el llanto cesara, quedando en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el rostro impasible de su salvadora, la reina no se percató de lo lejos que estaba de su palacio hasta que tuvo que volver con una criatura en brazos y mientras pasaban las horas finalmente el alba volvió a plantarse sobre el horizonte, permitiéndole ir más rápido y ubicarse con claridad, atravesando caminos cerrados, lagos y puentes durante horas hasta que pudo vislumbrar su hogar.

-Atrapamos a veinte traidores, su majestad, no encontramos rastro de Blancanieves ni el príncipe... Sin embargo hemos ubicado a los prisioneros en los calabozos, listos para que disponga de ellos. – Graham, el jefe de la guardia real lucía tenso.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende su inutilidad? -La voz de la reina era dura y sin titubear se bajó del caballo. -¿Y qué pretendes, qué me siente con ellos a tomar el té? Haz que empiecen a interrogarlos, sin comida ni agua, en dos noches iré con ellos, espero que estén lo suficientemente quebrados... envía un grupo al lugar, con la luz del día todo debe ser más sencillo... Y toma, haz que los sirvientes se encarguen de esto. - indicó pasando el bebé sin mirarlo y con la misma brusquedad que su tono de voz reflejaba.- Que le den de comer, o lo que hagan con los que son de este tamaño. Que no se muera. -El llanto resurgió en cuanto los brazos de la reina le dejaron y esta vez sin mirar atrás entró al palacio.

El hombre, pasmado ante la indicación y sin ser capaz de expresar duda, caminó por los pasillos hasta la primera mujer que pudo encontrar: La encargada de los sirvientes, una mujer impaciente, poco tolerante y comunicativa, de pelo castaño y expresión de perpetuo fastidio, nada sucedía en el palacio sin que Drizella o su hermana lo supieran.

-¿Un bebé? -quiso preguntar pero en cuanto Graham hizo entrega, tal como la reina lo había hecho, dio marcha atrás con desinterés.

-Es encargo personal de su Majestad, ¡Mantén viva a la criatura! - gritó a lo lejos mientras la mujer ponía un leve gesto de asco al sentir el aroma que emanaba.

-Bien...- Nadie en el palacio tenía la experiencia necesaria y de forma torpe acabó con su hermana, la primera al mando en la cocina, ambas miraban sin entender los mecanismos de función de un humano pequeñito.

-Pondré agua a calentar. - Anastasia habló primero, ambas hermanas compartían en mismo gesto, complexión y estatura, con la diferencia única del color de cabello, que era de un rojo intenso. - hay que lavar ese olor, Driz... Trae unas sábanas, las cortaremos y haremos pañales, voy a ordenar leche de cabra, no creo que mi receta de pato a la cacerola se agradable para esa boca sin dientes.- Dijo con seguridad dando órdenes a los sirvientes.

Anastasia la desenvolvió de la cobija de lana que le cubría y observando con cuidado notó una costura de color púrpura en una de las esquinas... "Emma". - se leía. -¡Con que eres una niña! - Exclamó. - Bueno al menos tenemos eso en común. - Le dijo mientras le quitaba su diminuto camisón y le desenvolvía el pañal de tela.

-Repugnanterepugnanterepugnante. - repetía como mantra durante el proceso y la sumergía hasta el cuello en una gran olla con agua tibia. -Podría cocinarte en este momento pequeña Emma, y te comería. -El llanto de la niña apareció segundos después y esta vez se adivinaba temor en sus gritos; esa pequeña necesitaba a su madre, la estaba extrañando ante los torpes movimientos que no hacían más que poner su vida en peligro.

-¿Qué haces Ana? Lo vas a ahogar. -Drizella volvía con sábanas y tijeras en las manos. -Es un encargo de la reina mantenerlo vivo.

-Mantenerla viva, Driz, es una niña, se llama Emma, no la mataré, ¿ves? Su nariz está afuera del agua.

De todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que su Majestad había tomado el reino, esta era la más inexplicable y la que más dio de que hablar entre los sirvientes. Todos se preguntaban qué había sucedido con la reina para que volviera de batalla con un bebé y no precisamente una niña silenciosa y dócil, sino una pequeña salvaje y gritona que con sus manos diminutas no hacía más que rasguñar rostros y negarse a comer por horas.

-Este es un castigo, Ana, la reina me odia, por eso me dio a este demonio a cuidar. -Drizella debía gritar por todo el palacio para que sus instrucciones se escucharan por encima del llanto.

-No seas tonta, eres demasiado irrelevante como para que alguien te odie directamente. -Anastasia agradecía que fuera responsabilidad de su hermana pues su tolerancia estaba muy por debajo de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. -Espero no tener hijos jamás... -Dijo caminando a la par de su hermana y la pequeña bestia.

-¿Qué ese ruido? -La reina gritó desde la estancia buscando el origen como si se tratara de una cacería furtiva, ambas manos decoradas con fuego, dispuestas a atacar le acompañaban a cada paso mientras las encontraba como ave asechando a plena luz del día.

-Su majestad. -Anastasia y Drizella dijeron al unísono mientras se hincaban con temor.

-Respondan. -Ordenó.

-Es Emma, su majestad, hemos hecho de todo para que guarde silencio, la alimentamos y le hicimos pañales pero está muy molesta.

-¿Emma? -La duda en su voz era tan honesta y sorprendida que casi hace que ambas mujeres alzaran la vista.

-El bebé que envió con el caballero, jefe de la guardia real. -La voz de Drizella se perdía entre los gritos cada vez más roncos de la niña.

-Esto es ridículo, completamente ridículo. Una persona de ese tamaño no puede ser ingobernable. -Le arrancó a la niña, deteniéndola por debajo de sus brazos y la miró fijamente mientras su llanto se convertía en balbuceos llenos de lamento. -¿Ustedes la nombraron? -Inquirió.

-No, su majestad, el nombre venia bordado en su manta.

-Bien, pueden retirarse, la niña me va a acompañar a los calabozos, algún traidor debe responder por ella... Tal vez su madre está ahí abajo así sabremos cuánto dura su lealtad.

La reina les dio la espalda acomodando a la niña contra su cuerpo como hacía un par de días y nuevamente, tan pronto como se puso en movimiento el ruido se transformó en respiraciones pesadas y sollozantes hasta un silencio completo.

-Estoy rodeada de inútiles, no es posible que no pudieran hacerte callar en dos días, _niña_. -Le dijo pero esta ya se encontraba totalmente dormida. No había tenido oportunidad de verle a la luz del día y de inmediato notó que esa cabeza que había pensado calva estaba llena de diminutos rizos de oro pegados a su sudada cabellera, las pestañas húmedas y su piel pálida le cautivaron de una forma desconocida para ella. -Que horrible bebé. -Dijo en voz alta como si sus pensamientos pudieran ser escuchados por la servidumbre y al llegar a los calabozos la apretó contra su cuerpo, cubriéndola bajo su capa mientras de uno en uno en esa penumbra fue preguntando por el paradero de la princesa traidora.

Todos impasibles y en silencio sepulcral se trataban de mirar a través de los barrotes en casi completa oscuridad, como si pudieran llegar a algún acuerdo unánime sin hablar.

No fue hasta que una voz grave y ronca, proveniente del fondo se hizo escuchar.

-Nunca vencerá el mal, Regina, puede que nos quedáramos atrapados contigo, pero Blancanieves, el Príncipe y su hija Emma volverán y te quitarán el trono, no hay forma de que nos abandonen, son personas de honor. -La voz Gruñón sonaba solemne y una sonrisa se le dibujó a la reina al sentir el cuerpecito de la niña, su silencio y la oscuridad aun no la había delatado ante los traidores.

-Traigan de comer a los prisioneros. -Ordenó la reina al instante. -Estaré esperando a Blancanieves, eso es seguro. – Esta vez se dirigió a los traidores y salió de ultratumba, escondiéndola como si se tratara de algo precioso y sin permitirse echarle un segundo vistazo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier otro individuo…. -Así que eres la hija Blancanieves. -Miro el pequeño cuerpo ajeno a todo bien y mal en el mundo. -Pues ahora eres mía. – Dijo casi riendo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo y les informo que trataré de publicar dos capítulos por semana, en martes y en viernes, muchas gracias por la cálida bienvenida que le han dado a esta historia, me siento muy honrrada y buscaré dar el ancho; esta historia está mayormente ya escrita lo cual es bueno para ambas partes así ustedes no tienen que esperar y yo no quedo mal. Me siento obligada a aclarar nuevamente que esta es una historia SwanQueen y promento que llegaremos a eso, aunque me tome toda la vida, les informo que Emma va a ser pequeña por una cantidad considerable de capítulos así que, paciencia :) siéntanse con libertad de contactarme.**

 **twitter e Instagram: rebevividreams**

 **Tumblr:Evildreams**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **La advertencia de Maléfica.**

La orden de alimentar traidores había sido confusa para el servicio aunque no era algo que pudieran cuestionar y la reina sin dar parte a la incertidumbre inmediatamente se encontró frente al caldero de peltre, -en esos casos era importante la agilidad-: Usó una base de agua de magnolia y polvo de acacia que se mezclaba con el oro de la corona olvidada de Blancanieves, recitando un conjuro en silencio sus dedos emanaban energía escarlata que se perdía en el brebaje y con creciente intensidad le hacía despedir un humo translúcido de aroma metálico. -Esto es perfecto. -Expresó en una sonrisa y con un movimiento suave vertió el líquido en una botella de cristal. Había pasado las últimas horas incursionando en las artes oscuras y ahora, mirando la poción a contraluz estaba satisfecha y lista para utilizarle.

–No tendrán ni idea. – Expresó elevando unos centímetros su muñeca en un movimiento circular antes de que un leve quejido quebrara su concentración, la niña descansaba a la mitad de su cama como un diminuto bulto entre las sábanas de seda y por un instante la duda le hizo morderse el labio inferior, no lograba aceptar enteramente su compañía y girando los ojos con enfado, se volvió por ella. –Hago esto porque no es inteligente dejarte sola, _"patito feo"_. –Emma continuaba durmiendo y solo podía pensar que los humanos de ese tamaño debían ser así de ajenos al mundo lo que volvía una intriga el qué las personas del servicio la tuvieran en tan mal concepto.

Esta vez con Emma bien sujeta contra su cuerpo se hizo aparecer a la entrada de la cocina en un humo púrpura que se desvaneció con la misma gracia que había llegado y notó que la pequeña tenía sus grandes ojos esmeralda abiertos de par en par, un gesto de temor se adivinaba en sus labios apretados y leves quejas que prevenían llanto. -Así es el primer viaje, niña, no seas delicada. -Le dijo seriamente ignorando sus sollozos y atravesó la puerta. -Anastasia, sirve veinte copas de mi mejor sidra y habla a los guardias, vamos a darles de beber a los prisioneros antes de dejarlos volver a sus hoyos en los árboles y cuevas húmedas.

Ambas hermanas se dirigieron una mirada confundida ¿la reina se había suavizado? -Drizella, tú no trabajas en la cocina, ¿Les pago para que mejoren los lazos familiares? Sal de aquí, consigue a la costurera, haz que espere en mis habitaciones. ¿¡Dónde está Graham!? -Esto último gritando lo que le causó un pequeño sobresalto a la niña. Evidentemente no era más suave.

-¿Su majestad? -El jefe de la guardia habló desde el marco de la puerta como si llevara rato observando.

-Oh bien, ahí estás. Haré que los traidores olviden lo sucedido este último año. -expresó y con precisión matemática iba vaciando la poción en cada una de las copas que la encargada de cocina llenaba. -Asegúrate que todos beban de la sidra y enseguida los liberas, no pienso gastar un día más en recursos con ellos.  
-¿Reanudará la búsqueda de Blancanieves, su majestad? -Inquirió mientras los sirvientes comenzaban a llevar en charolas de plata las copas rebosantes.

-De eso hablaremos posteriormente. –Dijo indicando con las manos que se retirara.  
Los pequeños quejidos de la niña no cesaban y con una mirada severa se dirigió hacia ella. -Necesitas ser más fuerte, no puedes tener miedo a la magia o empezaré a tener dudas sobre lo que debo hacer contigo. -le decía sin detenerse y mirando fijamente a la pequeña que no lograba componerse, se sentía extraña, empezaba a asimilar la complejidad de su decisión y no fue hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de su habitación que se quedó sin habla: había caminado de regreso, un escalofrío recorrió su ser. -Que sea la última vez que me haces realizar algo de este tipo, no tengo ninguna necesidad de caminar, vas a tener que superar tu aversión a la aparición mágica. -Un deseo de sonreír le llenó el rostro antes de recuperar la compostura y aclarando su garganta empujo la puerta. –Oh bien, Drizella no es una completa inútil.-Los nervios de la costurera se convirtieron en curiosidad al verla entrar concentrada en la niña dirigiéndose a la cama y desenvolviendo con cuidado la manta bordada que resguardaba a la pequeña -Necesita ropa, la visten únicamente con sábanas, le harás algo sencillo, solo para que no sea una salvaje indecente, sé lo más rápida que puedas ¿Has entendido bien? -La reina malvada no necesitaba explicar sus órdenes sin embargo esta vez no pasó por alto la expresión confusa de su empleada quien automáticamente tomó medidas con una cinta y notas en un pergamino, la acción entera no llevó más de unos minutos y quedándose sola suspiró. -Emma. -La alzó por debajo de los brazos en nada más que el pañal de tela y le miró a los ojos. –Tienes tres días aquí, ya sabras que la gente es ignorante y vulgar. -La duda empezó en ella. -¿Sabes quién es tu madre?... ¿Sabes quién soy yo?... ¿A caso tienes idea de quién eres tú?... -La niña sonreía con gracia al sentirse alzada. -Eso pensé. Tú ignorancia es una completa delicia. – Dijo devolviendo la sonrisa con suavidad. -No debes temer qué no te haré nada, puedes estar segura de que vas a vivir bien, más no esperes que te tenga aprecio, tendrás mi amabilidad, mi compañía, es probable que tu madre esté muriendo de angustia sin ti, es posible que te venga a buscar, pero no hay forma de que te deje ir, Emma, ahora eres mía. No... No es tu culpa, tendrás una buena vida, te doy mi palabra ¿De acuerdo? Muy bien. Para comenzar has de saber que esto es nuevo para mi, imposible que lo admita otra vez, nunca había conocido un bebé y tú eres mucho de eso, no se cómo funcionas ni si me entiendes, pero no hay nada que me detenga cuando quiero algo. Estoy segura de que tu madre iba en el mejor de los caminos a hacerte un monstruo egocéntrico, pero aquí deberás ser ordenada, silenciosa y obediente. –La pegó a su cuerpo y con su brazo libre acarició los diminutos rizos. -Eso es bueno, así me criaron a mí y ahora soy una reina, más de lo que ella puede si quiera desear en estos momentos; por otro lado, la mujer del servicio decidió que una cabra podía alimentarte equivalentemente bien y eso me tiene complacida. -La reina hablaba sin parar, expresando sentir y rencores, su miedo y anhelo de triunfo, no era algo que tuviera precedente, no era algo que un recién nacido recordaría, sin embargo, la voz de la reina se empezaba a convertir en algo conocido para la pequeña, en un sinónimo de seguridad y confort.

El cambio en la reina no fue ajeno a nadie, había acogido a la niña y los rumores se extendían hasta salirse de proporción; algunos decían que Emma era su hija, otros decían que la cuidaba como pago de algún favor... sin embargo su ternura y paciencia para con ella no hacía desaparece su dureza con el resto del mundo. Con el paso de los días ambas se tuvieron que acoplar una a la otra, por un lado conoció el carácter difícil del que se quejaba el servicio, Emma no toleraba la soledad, si se encontraba despierta solo era feliz en brazos, no podía dormir sin compañía y cuando dispuso una cuna a unos cuantos metros de su cama, tardó tres pasos en saber que era una mala idea, los gritos de la niña eran tan intensos que su rostro se amorataba por la falta de aire y Regina sentía que la perdería; poco después su espalda empezó a resentirlo, una pequeña bien alimentada y en crecimiento que solo quería estar en brazos le ocasionaba fuertes molestias. Emma fue creciendo sin conocer a nadie y por ende sin ser capaz de depositar su confianza en alguien más.

Con todas las precauciones y cambios que fueron necesarios, Regina disfrutaba del primer sueño profundo en meses, no conocía con exactitud la edad de la pequeña sin embargo al haber pasado medio año a su lado, asumía que debía tener solo un poco más; sabía perfectamente de la fuerza y sigilo de Blancanieves y el hecho de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y no se hubiera aparecido aún a la mitad de la noche para reclamarla le confirmaba que ese hechizo que había interrumpido era lo suficientemente fuerte como para entretenerla aunque la angustia de perder a Emma de un momento a otro la obligaba a tenerle completamente resguardada a su lado...

Un pequeño golpe sobre su rostro la sacó de su calma, se trato de espabilar con un bostezo y enseguida una pequeña mano le entró en la boca haciéndola toser y abrir los ojos asustada. -"Tad".- la pequeña expresó entre risas y siguió palmeando su cara con suavidad, tiraba con ternura su cabello negro, Emma se encontraba sentada y el hecho de que sucedía por primera vez no pasó desapercibido para Regina, la niña estaba contándole tal vez sus sueños, tal vez anhelaba que la viera levantada o sencillamente estaba contenta de que despertara, fuera cualquier cosa, su sonrisa le llenaba el rostro y sus balbuceos eran incontenibles. -Alguien despertó extrañamente feliz, buen día Patito feo. -Regina pasó su mano por la espalda de la pequeña y esta como respuesta le rodeo el rostro con ambos brazos y babeo su mejilla.-Querida así no vas a brillar en sociedad jamás, no puedes ensalivar personas solo porque tuviste una buena noche. -La alzó y la colocó en sus piernas al incorporarse. -Creo que trataste de hacer esto. -Con suavidad puso sus labios sobre la regordeta mejilla y proporcionó un beso fuerte y ruidoso que ocasionó a la niña estallar en risas y que se repitiera la acción un par de veces más.

-Eres realmente única en tu tipo, Emma, no es posible que seas feliz con tan poco.-Le dijo mirándole con ternura pero manteniendo la dureza en la voz. -Te daré de desayunar, anoche mandé hervir unas manzanas, no creo que tus dos dientes inferiores y el colmillo derecho puedan soportar una manzana en su forma original, pero todo a su tiempo. -Le decía mientras se levantaba cuando el sonido de la puerta le interrumpió.

-Su majestad, disculpe demandan verla de inmediato. -Graham lucía conflictuado por la decisión más notó como con pánico la reina ceñía a la niña contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Blancanieves? -Preguntó con cautela.

-No su majestad es...

-Los únicos asuntos que son de importancia aquí son los que tienen que ver con la princesa traidora, los únicos que justifican una visita antes de que esté lista para salir de mis habitaciones ¿A caso tu inutilidad está nublando tu juicio? Siempre pensé que no se relacionaban. ¿Quien tiene el descaro de demandar una audiencia cuando a penas esta saliendo el sol?

-Es Maléfica, su majestad.

Regina se congeló con Emma colgada del cuello. -¿Que cosa en nombre de la magia, puede querer esa mujer en mi palacio? -La niña le miraba con una sonrisa y sus dedos enredados entre el cabello oscuro. -Tú no sabes nada, Emma. Graham, haz que Drizella venga de inmediato. -Ordenó empalidecida y de forma mágica cambio su ropa.

Tomo menos de unos minutos tener todo listo, Maléfica no tenia por qué saber de la niña, sin embargo por precaución quería ocultarla. -Necesitas ser silenciosa, Patito, no quiero un solo sonido, ¿Has entendido?- La niña sonreía aun en sus brazos y su expresión cambiaba al llegar al regazo de Drizella. -Nada de ruido, Emma.

La reina se hizo aparecer en el recibidor de manera ágil y Maléfica rió al verla llegar. -Siento que tengo horas esperando por ti, Regina ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Te estas volviendo suave?

-No le debo a ti ni a nadie una explicación sobre mi orden del día ¿A qué se debe tu visita? -Se aproximo y besó su mejilla aun en el aire.

-¿Dónde están tus modales? Tu madre estaría decepcionada ante tu incapacidad de pretender cortesía, O… ¿Es a caso que estás nerviosa?

-¡Tonterías! -Regina la tomo con suavidad del brazo y la guió a una de las habitaciones dispuesta con desayuno para ambas. - Tú visita me parece inesperada y descortés, si hay alguien aquí incapaz de pretender amabilidad, eres tú, toma asiento, Querida.

-Vaya... Ahí está la reina malvada. -Maléfica dio un sorbo de sidra y se sentó frente a Regina. -Siempre me ha parecido grotesca tu forma de buscar que todo brebaje sea lo más intoxicante posible. Pero no vengo a discutir tus problemas con la bebida.

Regina volteó los ojos y dando un trago le obsequió una sonrisa. -Es una lástima, ¿Entonces cuál es el motivo?

-Mantener la paz, querida, es obvio, hay cosas que han sucedido y no has estado... Al tanto, al menos no por completo.

-Tienes mi atención.

-Hace un año, las hadas acudieron a mi palacio lideradas por la inútil Azul como es de esperarse, afirmaban venir en son de paz, como si ellas conocieran otra cosa que no fuera amabilidad... Como sea, tenían este hechizo, magia muy oscura que solo llegaron a efectuar las sirenas nórdicas al inicio de los tiempos, solo lo utilizaron las primeras porque después de un tiempo ellas desarrollaron la habilidad de moverse entre mundos como resultado de un trato con los ancestros de Úrsula... El hechizo fue guardado a gran recaudo, sinceramente no creí que existiera aún, imagina mi sorpresa.

Lamentablemente para ellas, tres de los ingredientes necesarios no se encontraban más, vamos, en esencia flores. Y querían conocer si era posible efectuarlo y de qué modo, bien saben que la alquimia es mi especialidad y...

-¿Las has ayudado sin más? -Regina soltó una risa profunda. -Creo que la que se esta suavizando eres tú.

-Querida, no seas grosera, déjame terminar. -Pidió suavemente. -Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue que se tomaran la molestia de hacer un viaje tan largo cuando tienen a su propia experta en alquimia, que eres tú claro está. Pero enseguida entendí que era algo que sucedía a tus espaldas, bien sabes que mi lealtad es y será siempre contigo, sin embargo, lo que me ofrecieron fue demasiado tentador: Los pergaminos antiguos de las sirenas, magia poderosa, antigua y sumamente compleja, te habrías sentido tentada de traicionarme de ser el caso, estoy segura. Les di uno de los ingredientes y les indiqué donde conseguir los restantes. Te digo esto para que estés al tanto, bien, hace seis meses lo efectuaron a un par de horas de distancia, pretendían crear un portal y transportar a un gran número a un mundo nuevo, lejos de tí. Supe que falló porque los atrapaste, sin embargo creo que Blancanieves y el príncipe lograron salirse con la suya, las hadas son malas para seguir simples instrucciones y mas cuando se trata de magia que no es precisamente blanca; si te soy sincera es muy ambicioso esperar que la magia de las sirenas funcione igual con otros seres, los pobres no lo vieron venir.

-¿Estás diciendo que Blancanieves no está en este mundo? -Regina respiró con incredulidad.

-Así es, no solo no está en este mundo, sino que si mis cálculos son correctos, qué lo son, está atrapada en un mundo sin magia; sin embargo. -Hizo una pausa. -Escuché un fuerte rumor, de que, bueno, dejó algo en este mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh, vamos Regina, no finjas demencia, pude sentir su energía desde el instante que pisé el palacio, ¿Cómo es tener al fruto de tu enemiga mortal bajo tu mismo techo?. -Hasta ese momento La reina no había pensado en la niña como tal.

-No se de qué hablas.

-Pues de esto. -Afirmó golpeando su cetro contra el piso de mármol y formando una nube malva, el llanto no se hizo esperar y antes de que se disipara el humo, Regina supo que Maléfica tenía a Emma en sus brazos. -Caprichosa, como buena princesa, quién lo diría, y la vistes como de la realeza, mira esas mejillas tan sanas, ¿Por qué no deja de gritar?

-No le gusta viajar con magia. -La voz de Regina era serena.

-Ohh... Veo que han llegado a conocerse, encantador, querida cállate, eres incluso más molesta que alguien que una vez conocí. -Se dirigió a la pequeña y Regina apretó los dientes.

-Entrégamela, es mía, Maléfica, y sal de mis dominios de inmediato.

-Oh lo haré, lo haré, sin embargo estoy aquí para ofrecerme a librarte de ella, puedo llevármela y no tendrías ningún recuerdo de Blancanieves.

-Eso es muy considerado de tu parte, pero creo que voy a pasar. -Maléfica sonrió y la puso en sus brazos.

Al instante Emma trepó hacia su cuello y recostó su cabeza contra su hombro aún entre sollozos suaves.

-Puede que Blancanieves esté en un mundo sin magia, incapaz de volver, pero de ser tú no me encariñaría con ella, las madres son capaces de cualquier cosa, estoy segura de que encontrará el modo.

-¿Encariñarme? ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Aurora? -Sonrió al momento que la expresión de Maléfica se endurecía. -No somos iguales, querida.

-Puede que seas incapaz de verlo, pero yo veo en ti mi reflejo. Ten cuidado. -Espetó y en un silencio incómodo Regina bajó la vista... los grandes ojos de Emma se fijaron en los suyos, sus pestañas estaban húmedas aun por las lágrimas y su sollozar ahora era una respiración irregular.

-"Estoy perdida" -Pensó.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3:

MERIENDA DE MEDIA NOCHE.

Hola! Como prometí, hago entrega del tercer capítulo de esta historia; este capítulo sirve como puente entre el 2 y el 4, así que es emocionalmente corto, pero espero que ansíen leer la continuación del martes ;), disfruto enormemente sus comentarios así que háganlos llegar por favor, siéntanse libres de hacerme preguntas y con gusto responderé.

Con la tensión de la visita de Maléfica aún en el ambiente, Regina decidió que Emma volvería, tal vez indefinidamente al cuidado de Drizella, tenerla cerca no la ayudaba a pensar y aunque la angustia en su llanto resonaban en las paredes, su orgullo y terquedad le superaban encerrada en sus habitaciones, era claro que Maléfica no había hecho mas que conflictuar su modo de pensar muy a pesar de que su sentir se mantenía intacto, el hacerse cargo de la pequeña tenía un sentido profesional, la resguardaba como venganza y no había nada bueno, considerado ni tierno en eso, sin embargo algo en la inocencia o que a su lado se sentía útil y necesaria, Emma no conocía su pasado, no le importaba lo que hubiera hecho, ella solo era feliz de tenerla, eso era algo que nadie le había dado y aunque estaba claro que lo que menos necesitaba era una nueva enemiga y menos una con la fuerza y carisma suficiente para poner a los habitantes del bosque encantado en su contra, Maléfica tenía las bases para opinar y Emma mucho más potencial en un solo dedo del que su madre había logrado acumular en toda su vida y el hecho de tenerla -al menos por ahora- le encantaba.

Los días pasaron tal vez demasiado lento mientras se debatía con el eco del llanto extorsionándola, volviendo cada cavilación mas angustiosa; odiaba tener que decidir sola, sin embargo no era algo que alguno de sus sirvientes, ni siquiera Graham pudiera comprender y no fue hasta semanas después, llenas de indecisión que pudo ver, muy a su pesar de que había estado en lo correcto desde el inicio y estuvo lista para dar a conocer el veredicto:

-Emma se va a quedar en el palacio. -Expresó en voz alta y clara desde la cima de las escaleras mientras todo el personal observaba. -Dado que ella lleva bastante tiempo aquí, supongo que no es una sorpresa. -Paró... dudando un poco de lo siguiente que diría. -Todos acatarán sus órdenes y estarán a cargo de su bienestar cuando yo no me encuentre, hay un gran retraso en mis diligencias y no voy a permitir que se siga calumniando mi persona. -Suspiró con suavidad, la seguridad en su voz ahora era inminente. -Las habitaciones cerradas frente a las mías deberán ser preparadas para ella de inmediato. Vuelvan a sus trabajos. -Automáticamente observó a la pequeña que había ignorado incluso mientras hablaba, ahí estaba a los pies de la larga escalera de mármol, todos despejaban el recibidor pero ella se mantenía a la expectativa en los brazos de Drizella, no lloraba, solo miraba y esperaba, sus enormes ojos que se habían terminado por definir en un verde olivo se fijaban en los suyos y una apenas perceptible expresión de rencor se dibujaba en sus diminutos labios.

Regina tragó saliva y bajó las escaleras acompañada por el sonido de sus botas marcando cada peldaño. -¿Lista para volver? -Le preguntó con la mirada fija en la niña y le hizo una breve reverencia antes de recibirla en brazos. -Eres demasiado pequeña para recordar esto, demasiado pequeña incluso para estar tan molesta conmigo. -La reina le hablaba con claridad mientras caminaba con ella en brazos a través del palacio y hasta los jardines. -Emma, tú y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, considero importante mantener limites claros, lo hablamos hace un tiempo pero pareces ser el tipo de persona que necesita que uno le diga las cosas varias veces, no soy una madre para ti, no soy una hermana, no soy una tía, ni... Por todos los dioses, no soy tu maldita abuela, aquí estas porque he decidido hacerme cargo de ti. -Las pequeñas manos de la niña se aferraban a la tela del vestido y sus grandes ojos se perdían en el bosque, como si Regina no fuera digna aun de su mirada. -Sin embargo entiendo por que estas molesta. -Expresó sentándose en una banca de piedra junto a su mas preciado manzano. -Este es mi lugar especial, nadie puede venir aquí pero tú eres diferente. -La sentó sobre la superficie aun deteniéndola a cada lado y se incorporó para colocar una rodilla sobre el suelo húmedo. "Esto es ridículo" -Pensó y aun así no se detuvo para hincarse por completo; tomó la barbilla de la pequeña con firme suavidad y sus ojos se encontraron. -Te pido perdón, Emma, estaba confundida, enojada y Maléfica dijo cosas que me hicieron actuar de forma equivocada, no creas que soy ilusa yo se que el que me hayan "confundido" no es un argumento valido ni digno de una reina, sin embargo te prometo que todo va a ser diferente. -Hizo una pausa soltando la barbilla de la niña y pasando el dorso de su mano por la mejilla rosada y después enredar sus dedos en los rizos dorados. - ¿Podrías regalarme una sonrisa? Al menos para saber que no hablo al aire. -Le pidió y Emma únicamente estiro los brazos y se hundió en su cuello haciendo que los ojos de la reina se humedecieran por un instante antes de que una única palabra saliera de sus labios. - Gracias.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a la Reina en tal acto no lo hubiera creído, ni siquiera para contarlo, hubiera terminado por pensar que había sido un sueño puesto que en los días siguientes su dureza hacia los miembros del servicio y hacia los habitantes del bosque encantado aumentó por completo, su determinación para la toma de decisiones era impecable y en menos de un año su reino ya se había extendido al punto de que sus fronteras empezaron a determinarse por el océano, el pueblo vivía bien, había trabajo y para el aniversario de dos años de la llegada de Emma, la gente empezaba a preguntarse si la reina malvada realmente buscaba la ruina de todos o si solo tomaba medidas extremas para conseguir lo que quería. Por otro lado, con edad suficiente para correr y gritar, Emma le daba al palacio una sensación de vida a pesar de la inmensa frialdad que este poseía y manteniendo una extraña tranquilidad no solo dentro del mismo sino por fuera pues se hablaba de una pequeña luz que mantenía las aguas tranquilas.

-Patito.-Regina la llevaba con suavidad de la mano a través de los pasillos en su camisón blanco. -¿Por que no te gusta la magia? debo ser sincera, si no es por la magia, no entiendo dónde reside tu obsesión por tenerme cerca, no soy tan interesante. -Emma caminaba lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían mientras en su manita libre cargaba una copa de leche. -Es tarde, no hay nadie despierto y es una noche fría, en dos segundos pude haber tenido tu innecesaria merienda al lado de la cama.

-No. -la vocecita ronca reveló y agitada al fin se rindió y le pidió que la alzara.

-¿Ves a que me refiero? Eres una niña egoísta, ni siquiera puedes hacer por ti misma el camino de regreso. -Regina la tuvo a su nivel en un instante y siguió caminando al sentir un suave beso en su mejilla. -Un día, no vas a ser tierna, ni dulce y voy a ser mas dura contigo porque este tipo de chantaje es un insulto.

Había pasado el ultimo año y medio tratando de hacerla dormir en su cama, amenazas, promesas... y aun así Emma no concebía dormir a los escasos 20 metros que les separaban. Regina la metió en las cobijas y se recostó a su lado mientras la observaba beber el resto de la leche. -¿Puedes decir "Su Majestad"? -Pidió en voz suave. -Creo que eres una niña muy grande para solo saber decir "No", "Si" y "Poni", porque se que me entiendes, ¿Habrá algo mal contigo?

-No. -Su voz molesta hizo que la reina escondiera una sonrisa en su almohada.

-Di "Regina". -Expresó sin darse cuenta.

Un leve ruido salió de su boca y tras un bostezo le entregó la copa vacía. -Oh, yo sabía que había algo mal contigo, tal vez pueda hacer una poción que te ayude. -Le dijo recibiendo la copa y la hizo desaparecer con magia lo que causó un quejido en Emma seguido por sus diminutos dedos jalando con coraje el pelo de la reina.

-Oh si, golpéame todo lo que quieras, eso no te va a hacer hablar. -Se rió soplando el conjunto de velas en la mesilla y dejando que la luz de la luna fuera lo único que iluminara.

-Gina. -La voz de Emma fue alta, clara y en la penumbra pudo ver sus ojos decididos a superar cualquier reto.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -Imposible saber si era sorpresa o molestia en su voz sin embargo la risa de la niña no se hizo esperar. -Soy "Su Majestad", Emma... "Su..." Repite "Su…"

-"Su..." -La voz de la niña aun no se reponía del arrebato de felicidad.

-"Majestad."

-Gina. -Dijo y volvió a estallar en risas.

-¡Emma! -Se quejó y a continuación, tal vez mágicamente o tal vez porque ya era momento para una niña de su edad, las palabras empezaron a salir de a poco.

-Sueño. -Explicó tallando sus ojos y se recostó poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de la reina. -Noches, Gina.

-Eres... Eres... Ahhh. - exasperada se dio cuenta de que no la escuchaba más y aun con la expresión endurecida aclaró su garganta y se mantuvo en silencio... La personita junto a ella no le ponía las cosas sencillas y le quedo claro que sola no iba a poder gobernar esa alma salvaje.

A la mañana siguiente aún dormía cuando la entregó envuelta en una manta de terciopelo en los brazos de Anastasia. -Tengo unos asuntos pendientes, volveré al ponerse el sol, asegúrate de que coma bien, no la pierdas de vista, tu hermana no le agrada mucho, intentaremos esta vez contigo.

El rostro de la cocinera estaba tenso mientras buscaba el modo correcto de sostenerla al menos mientras la reina desaparecía de su vista, Regina sabía que Emma no lo pondría sencillo y mientras cabalgaba, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de remordimiento en el pecho, era cada vez mas evidente para ella el hecho de que sus salidas del palacio se acoplaban a la perfección cada vez que la pequeña le causaba algún conflicto a nivel personal, sin embargo, no iba a ser un bebé para siempre y mucho menos alguien que se guardara sus opiniones para si misma, la niña que le había tocado era terca e irreverente y debía buscar ayuda porque a pesar de que había logrado mantenerla a base de nanas improvisadas, necesitaba para bien o para mal, una figura de autoridad, cosa en la que ella estaba fallando con honores al igual que Drizella y Anastasia quien, aún en la cocina y habiendo esperado un tiempo suficiente, más demoró en recostarla cuidadosamente junto a los vegetales que en perderla de vista por completo; la cobija estaba desordenada y en su escape había dejado atrás un pequeño zapato índigo de charol y el listón a juego que iba en su cabello.

-¡Emma! -Gritó con la fuerza de sus pulmones y empezó a buscar entre frascos de compota y sacos de harina. -¡¿Dónde estás?! Bestia del demonio. No tengo tiempo para esto... -Respiró profundo. -Emma, cariño, ven acá, te serviré in buen vaso con chocolatada. -Habló con ternura gateando por el suelo, buscando bajo las mesas y alacenas. -Pequeña, te voy a sacar a ver a los caballos, ¿Quieres ir a ver los caballos? Te dejaré llevarles unas Zanahorias... estúpida niña, ¡Engendro del mal, aparece de una buena vez!- Gritó aun en el suelo justo antes de toparse con los pies de su hermana, quien la miraba divertida.

-Así que perdiste a la niña de la Reina... es una lástima que su majestad no valorara mi esfuerzo cuidando a ese diablillo. -Se paseó sacudiendo su falda más por imagen que por verdadera necesidad.

-Idiota, se te olvida que la reina nos ve como si fuéramos un solo individuo, ayúdame a encontrarla, la niña estaba dormida, ¡Dormida! Me giré un instante...

-Shhh, Emma siente cuando la reina se va y lo que quiere es encontrarla, le molesta que la deje... Bueno trata de comprender, no han permitido que salga más allá de los muros en su compañía y a nuestro cuidado ni eso, ahora piensa ¿Qué harías si quisieras encontrar a la Reina?

-Los jardines... ¡Los manzanos! -Exclamó poniéndose de pie y corriendo con fuerza, la zona en la que se encontraba el árbol estaba protegida con magia, solo podía entrar quien la reina permitiera y por ende, si la niña lograba entrar no habría forma de sacarla hasta que ella volviera.

Atravesó con agilidad la zona de los rosales, resbaló un poco entre los lirios y sintió el rocío que las fuentes despedían antes de llegar completamente agitada y exhausta a los limites mágicos. -Emma, por favor. - Rogó moviéndose a lo largo de la clara división turmalina. -Emma, pequeña, ¿dónde estás? -Su voz era irrealmente serena y un pequeño grito murió en su garganta al verla a lo lejos, sentada a los pies del manzano central. De alguna forma se las había arreglado para también perder el otro zapato y sus calcetas estaban llenas de lodo y pasto, distraídamente arrancaba trozos de hierbas mientras sus rizos le caían en el rostro y por lo que alcanzaba a notar, parecía estar hablando sola. -¡Emma! - Gritó ocasionándole un sobresalto y enseguida una sonrisa. -Emma, ven hacia acá ¡En este momento! -La niña se trepó a la banca de piedra y retándola sus cejas se arquearon con risitas incontenibles, en un movimiento se colocó boca abajo y con sus diminutos dedos empezó a hacer figuritas con los dedos sobre la leve capa de polvo de la banca.

Emma era una niña pequeña, a veces madura para su edad, a veces completamente errática, sin embargo su personalidad aventurera y retadora era algo extrañamente bien definido. Ahí, echada boca abajo a la sombra del árbol, no hacía otra cosa más que esperar, esperar y esperar.

Cuando volvió la reina, poco antes de las siete, con el crepúsculo a sus espaldas, no se sorprendió ni un poco de ver a Anastasia, hecha un mar de lágrimas y corriendo a sus pies pidiendo disculpas.

-¿Dónde está? - Fue lo único que preguntó y ante la respuesta se hizo aparecer junto a la niña.

-Emma... ¿Hiciste enojar mucho a Anastasia? -Abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña que dormía hecha un ovillo sobre la fría banca. El cuerpo de la pequeña se mantenía inmóvil y con una sensación que iba entre el enojo y la preocupación, en un segundo la llevó ante la tina humeante de baño. El llanto fue instantáneo lo que hizo que su corazón volviera a la normalidad. -Oh... Mira quien despertó, la niña mas rebelde del bosque encantado. -En su regazo le quitó el vestido y la metió a la tina mientras el enojo aún se veía en sus ojos. -Tienes la oportunidad de estar molesta, Emma, pero si vas a estarlo, vas a irte a la cama en este momento, no habrá comida hasta mañana, así que te sugiero que seas razonable. -La seriedad en la reina la intimidó y de forma dócil acabó cenando en silencio a su derecha unos momentos más tarde.

-Gina, no estaba. -Explicó en voz baja mientras se metía a la boca un trozo de zanahoria.

-Soy "Su majestad", si no puedes llamarme así al menos utiliza mi nombre, mi ausencia no justifica tu comportamiento frívolo, te escapaste.

-Perdón. -Su voz era a penas audible.

-Si crees que esto va a quedar sin consecuencia estás equivocada, Emma, no puedo estar contigo todo el día. -se fijó en ella por un instante y se preguntó si algún día se acostumbraría a oírle hablar

-¿Por qué? -Su mirada vidriosa estaba fija en el puré y sus rizos aún húmedos le mojaban el camisón.

-Porque soy la Reina, tengo responsabilidades, debo trabajar.- Un largo silencio se dio entre ambas y justo antes de que se volviera incómodo, Regina habló de nuevo. -De cualquier forma, he conseguido a una nueva persona para que venga a estar contigo, no quiero quejas, no quiero travesuras, incluso trae un pequeño vástago con el que vas a poder discutir. -Emma la miraba sin entender y antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del comedor sonó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, espero que estén teniendo un buen martes :) yo les traigo la cuarta entrega de mi fanfic "Vínculo", espero que les esté gustando y eso los motive a dejar algún comentario, yo me siento maravillada al saber que les está gustando y siéntanse con la libertad de contactarme para cualquier duda.**

 **No había puesto esto antes, Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **El perfecto juego de té**

La puerta se abrió con cautela y una mujer de pelo tan rubio que podría ser blanco apareció frente a ellas. -Buenas noches su majestad. -Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y quitándose el gorro lila que iba a juego con su vestido, sus manos regordetas -al igual que su cuerpo-, estaban apretadas con nerviosismo y sus mejillas rosadas hacían de ella un cuadro digno de mención. -Me comunicaron que me reportara con usted apenas llegara.

-Así es, Señora Potts, ella es Emma. -la señaló con la mirada y observó incertidumbre y asombro reflejado en los ojos brillantes y pequeñas cejas rubias de la niña. -mañana temprano empezará a trabajar; en la cocina le darán de cenar a usted y a su hijo, al terminar la dirigirán a su habitación. Es todo, puede retirarse. -La reina dio un trago a la sidra ante la reverencia de despedida de la Señora Potts y nuevamente se quedó sola con Emma.

-¿Qué te parece? -Preguntó con expectativa, sin embargo la niña aun no comprendía. -La señora Potts y su hijo... Mhh, creo que su nombre es Chad..., o Chez, van a vivir en el palacio, no más Anastasia, no más Drizella para ti, y no tendrá otro trabajo que estar contigo.

-¿Jugar? -La voz de Emma aún reflejaba incredulidad.

-Vas a jugar, así es.

-No.

-No es opcional, querida, es un hecho.

-¿Y Gina?

-Yo aquí estoy. -Contestó extrañada antes de darse cuenta de que la niña temía no verla más. -No voy a ir a ningún lado, ¿Sí? Recuerda que eres mía. -Le obsequió una sonrisa y la puso en sus piernas antes de besar su mejilla. -Termina tu comida, estoy exhausta. -Le dijo llevando el tenedor con un poco de puré a su boca...

El día había sido increíblemente agotador, su travesía había sido más larga de lo que recordaba, tal vez porque ese viaje siempre lo había hecho con magia o porque estaba ella sola con sus pensamientos, pero para el momento que pudo divisar el castillo de Rumpelstinskin, intacto por el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ni la travesía más larga la hubiera preparado para semejante locura, envió a Rocinante de regreso, sería mejor continuar ella sola y no se sorprendió cuando ni siquiera tuvo que llamar a la puerta porque él ya la esperaba, con su piel de cocodrilo brillando contra el sol de mediodía y sus ojos de reptil fijos en un escaneo completo.

-Ohh querida, querida, ¿A qué debo tan inesperada visita? -Sus dedos se encontraron una y otra vez en un movimiento casi cómico antes de que Regina pudiera hablar.

-He venido a hacer un trato.

El grito de emoción del ser se transformó en una pequeña risita. -Pasa, querida, pasa, dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

El recibidor de Rumplestinskin estaba lleno de oro y objetos de lo más variados que iban desde varitas mágicas hasta partes animales de dudoso origen, cada artefacto era el precio pagado por algún favor y una parte de ella no podía creer que con su fuerza e intelecto tuviera que estar ahí, como cualquier persona. -Necesito ayuda con...

-Emma. -Interrumpió con jovialidad. -Sé que tienes al diablillo de Blancanieves, las malas lenguas dicen que la tratas como igual.

-Tú eres un diablillo. -Alegó tomando asiento. -Pero tienes razón, necesito ayuda con Emma.

-¿Más adultos manipulando la vida de niños? –Un hombre de unos treinta descansaba completamente ebrio en una silla de terciopelo negro junto a la rueca.

-Baelfire. –La voz de Regina fue suave. –Sólo tú haces lucir la inmortalidad tan desagradable… y eres hijo de alguien… bastante desagradable.

-Eso pasa cuando es impuesta… te vez maravillosa como siempre, Regina, ¿Qué opinas, ya tienes mi edad?

-Esa es una pregunta grosera, Bae, yo siempre me voy a ver mejor que tú.

-No voy a discutir eso, usted es la más bella del reino…

-Bae, hijo, ¿Por qué no te retiras…? Este es un asunto que yo debo solucionar con la reina. – Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa jocosa y tras un chasquido de sus dedos, el hombre había desaparecido. - ¿Quieres deshacerte de la niña? -El brillo en sus ojos solo reflejaba maldad. -Puedo conservarla y te debería un favor, eso es muy difícil de conseguir. -Regina rio con severidad antes de contestar.

-No, la niña me agrada, necesito una persona que se dedique a cuidarla. – Declaró y solo pudo pensar que si ella hubiera hecho desaparecer a Emma como él había hecho con Bae, jamás conseguiría su perdón.

-Oh, Vaya, vaya, entonces los rumores son ciertos, a qué hemos llegado, ahora proporciono servicios para el cuidado de infantes. ¿No has aprendido nada de Maléfica? La pobre confinada en el extremo sur, en una lucha constante contra quien fue la luz en sus ojos.

-Emma y Aurora son diferentes y yo no soy Maléfica, si quisiera ayuda con mi conciencia habría acudido al grillo, ahora dime, ¿puedes proporcionarme lo que necesito?

-¿Que es qué, exactamente, querida?

-Necesito una persona para cuidarla, las hermanas de Cenicienta brillan por su incompetencia y yo tengo tierras que reinar, quiero una persona perfecta para el trabajo, alguien que no tenga relación alguna con Blancanieves, en quien yo pueda confiar y no le hable mal de mí.

Una risita continua le llenó mientras hablaba. -Tengo el juego de té perfecto para ti, querida, oh sí.

Regina estaba a la expectativa mientras lo observaba moverse a través de la habitación hasta una repisa y literalmente, sacar una tetera y una pequeña taza astillada. -Esta es la Señora Potts, y su hijo Chip, mujer amorosa, dedicada, incumplida a la hora de pagar sus deudas conmigo pero puede servir, por un precio justo...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Inquirió aún incrédula.

-Me va a deber un favor, su majestad.- sus palabras elegantes perdían valor mientras el sonido salía de sus labios en un tono irónico y fue con un chasquido de los dedos que la tetera y la taza tomaron su forma original, un pequeño niño, no más grande que Emma se trepó ansioso en las faldas de su madre quien lloraba de felicidad y en un instante estuvo hincada ante ella.

-Oh... Su majestad, nos ha rescatado. -Chillaba la mujer sin soltar a su pequeño.

La reina no pudo evitar sonreír, exactamente la clase de devoción que buscaba. -La quiero. -Se dirigió hacia Rumpelstinskin y luego a la mujer. -Trabajará conmigo en mi palacio, se va a dedicar completamente a cuidar a una criatura más pequeña que ese joven en sus brazos, espero que recuerde lo que es cuidar a un niño. -La expresión inquebrantable de la Reina no parecía aterrar a la mujer, perfecto para alguien que pasaría grandes cantidades de tiempo con Emma.

-¿Fabulosa, cierto? -Rumpelstinskin hablaba con suavidad.

-Claramente has conseguido un trato. -Le dijo e hizo aparecer una pluma al momento que él presentó el pergamino, Regina sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, era consciente de que el favor podría ser cobrado de forma inesperada sin embargo al ver a Emma, al fin frente a alguien que pudiera mantenerla en una silla ante al espejo para trenzar sus rizos, quedó claro que valía la pena.

-¿Qué color de flores quieres en tu cabello, pequeña? -Le preguntó mostrándole unas pequeñas de color rosa y otras un poco más grandes de color rojo con los bordes negros.

-Esa. -Señaló las oscuras y para cuando estuvo lista, tanto la Reina como Emma, cayeron en cuenta de que su cabello nunca había sido contenido en un peinado antes.

-Luces adorable, Emma. -la reina le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió. -Tengo cosas que hacer, la necesito lista para cenar conmigo a las siete. -Esta vez se dirigió a la Sra. Potts y se retiró de inmediato dejando a la niña un tanto nerviosa.

-La reina te quiere mucho ¿Cierto, Emma? -La señora la bajó de la silla y se puso a su altura -Sé que son muy unidas, ¿Te gustaría que trabajáramos en un regalo para ella?

La pequeña sonrió, definitivamente esa mujer le agradaba y caminando lado a lado por entre las habitaciones empezaron a conseguir materiales, pergaminos, tinturas, plumas y flores que, posteriormente fueron pegando con engrudo de harina hasta formar un colorido cuadro para Regina, quien contrario a la divertida mañana de la niña, se encontraba ante una severa situación de correo traspapelado.

-Puedes decirme. -Gritó hacia Graham. ¿Por qué tardaron cuatro días en entregarme esta carta de mi madre? Revisé mi correspondencia ayer antes del viaje.

-Su majestad, no estaba enterado...

-Tu incompetencia realmente me deja asombrada, Graham, no soy fácil de sorprender, deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo, como recompensa estarás totalmente a cargo hacerle llegar hoy mismo mi respuesta, créeme que si mi madre decide venir no habrás conocido el sufrimiento aún- -Le dijo mientras con una seña le indicaba que saliera... -"Una carta de Cora..." -pensó mientras tomaba nuevamente el sobre negro y rojo sellado con un corazón de cera.

Regina:

Cariño, ambas sabemos que estás más que enterada de que mi prioridad al escribirte es conocer de tu estado mental, pareces haber perdido la razón, yo estaba segura de que lo que se decía sobre ti eran locuras, sin embargo, ¿Estás al tanto de que compartes maternidad con Blancanieves? Maléfica me ha confirmado que todo era cierto, deberías enviar a la niña a vivir con ella, tiene la experiencia de Aurora y no hay razón para que lleves una carga que no te corresponde, ni para que vivas atormentándote. -Regina comenzó a reírse con suavidad, una risa honesta antes de seguir la lectura. -¿Entonces?... Querida, todo esto es muy confuso, ¿Qué es la niña de ti? Quiero ofrecerte la posibilidad de llevarla a su nuevo hogar, porque ambas sabemos, Regina, que llegado el momento no vas a poder utilizarla de venganza, no mientras te empeñes en mantener tu corazón dentro del pecho, esa criatura te tiene en sus manos. Espero saber pronto de ti y tus decisiones, me siento de lo más alterada.

Cora.

No perdió más el tiempo e hizo aparecer su pluma, realmente sabía que si esperaba mucho tiempo, su madre acabaría sencillamente por hacerse aparecer en el vestíbulo.

Madre:

Es realmente un honor saber qué en el insignificante reino en que vives te queda tiempo para conocer a la perfección lo que se cree saber de mi persona, sin embargo preferiría que hicieras otro tipo de cosas estimulantes, las mujeres de tú edad practican la costura, te haría mucho bien; respecto a tú duda central, Emma es mi amiga. -La reina sintió de inmediato como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y aclarando su garganta continuó. -Pareces no darte cuenta, ni tú ni nadie, que tengo bajo mi techo a la legítima heredera al trono de este reino y que esa legítima heredera me tiene cariño, me tiene respeto y devoción, y el hecho de que el sentimiento sea mutuo no interfiere para nada en el propósito, Blancanieves un día volverá y tendrá una hija que creció bajo mi amparo, mi venganza es digna de mención y ustedes están creando y esparciendo rumores que desconozco y que francamente no me podrían importar menos porque soy más poderosa de lo que podrías haber deseado. si lo que dices sobre mi corazón y las debilidades que esto puede traer consigo, estoy perfectamente al tanto, es mi problema el cual soy capaz de manejar, espero que esta sea la última carta o visita de algún ser mágico para persuadirme sobre mis elecciones de vida.

Saludos, La Reina Malvada.

Emma no era más un secreto, su madre era completamente incapaz de contenerse al enterarse que no formaba parte de algo y a pesar de no querer darle el gusto de conocer cada detalle, no pensaba negar la existencia de la niña, no se iba a repetir lo sucedido años atrás con Maléfica, esta vez no la intimidarían porque la pequeña que escuchaba reír en los pasillos no iba a salir pronto de su vida, la gente debía acostumbrarse...

-ReginaReginaRegina. - Interrumpió sus pensamientos entrando a la habitación seguida de una muy apenada Sra. Potts. -¡Hice algo! -Gritó emocionada corriendo hacia ella, su pelo trenzado permitía que la ilusión en su rostro se viera con claridad, el par de ojos verdes bien abiertos, las mejillas rosadas y sus diminutos labios apretados en una sonrisa traviesa

-Su majestad, lo siento mucho, Emma...

-Emma es ingobernable, Sra. Potts, gracias por intentarlo. -Sonrió hacia la niña y la recibió en sus brazos. -¿Qué llevas ahí, patito?

-El jardín, flores, agua, cielo, morado. -La pequeña holofraseaba señalando con emoción cada parte del cuadro.

-Es encantador, pequeña, ¿Puedo conservarlo? -Inquirió mirándola fijo.

-Tuyo Regina. -Le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias por utilizar mi nombre frente a las personas, Emma, tal vez puedas lograr decir "Su Majestad" aunque sospecho que es mucho pedir. -Le dijo al oído durante el acercamiento y acto seguido la puso en el suelo. -Muchas gracias por el cuadro cariño, ve a jugar y obedece a la señora, nos vemos más tarde.

La pequeña asintió y tomando la mano de su cuidadora se retiró mirando hacia atrás a cada paso, asegurándose que la reina seguía ahí

-Definitivamente, las personas deben acostumbrarse a ella. -Dijo en voz baja mientras miraba el inesperado obsequio con una sonrisa, su corazón estaba completamente conmovido. -Ella es mía. -Concluyó escuchando como la pequeña ahora habladora, preguntaba una y otra vez, qué más podrían hacer en ese día.

-Emma, ¿Te gustaría conocer a un nuevo amigo? -Preguntó la Sra. Potts como respuesta a la interrogante de la niña.

-¿Chad? -Quiso saber.

-Casi, "Chip". -Corrigió. -¿Y bien, te agrada la idea?

-¡Ajá! -Su respuesta tranquilizó a la mujer pues el niño necesitaba, así mismo alguien con quien jugar tras tanto tiempo congelado en el tiempo. -Ponis, correr, brincar, arboles, montañas, agua, pájaro. -Parloteaba sin cesar hasta que se percató de que ya no estaban solas pues escondido tras una silla, un niño asomaba solo un par de ojos castaños y mechones despeinados de cabello cenizo.

-Hijo, no seas tímido. -le pidió su madre acercándolos uno frente al otro.

-Soy Emma. -Habló fuerte y claro, como la reina le había enseñado, mientras le observaba detenidamente, jamás había visto a una persona de su estatura, con manos del mismo tamaño y zapatos pequeños como los que calzaba.

-Soy Chip. -Le hizo saber antes de limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su suéter ante el rostro horrorizado de la damita. -¿Quieres jugar? Acabo de ver un gato gigantesco.

-No hay gato. -Emma trató de explicarle al mismo tiempo que buscaba entender el uso que le daba Chip a la manga.

-Oh, sí lo hay. -La tomó de la mano y la llevó corriendo por entre los pasillos cuando de pronto pudo verlo, no era mentira, sobre una mesita descansaba un gato negro enorme, su cara era blanca y sus ojos amarillentos miraban de forma burlona. -Lo voy a asustar, tú atrápalo de aquel lado. -Indicó el niño mientras se acercaban y Emma, tal vez más entretenida que nunca, accedió de inmediato a la aventura, el pequeño se aproximó gritando "Te tengo!" Mientras el gato erizaba todo su cuerpo y con un agudo maullido se dirigía exactamente hacia los brazos de Emma quien apenas podía contener la risa.

-¡Atrápalo Emma! -gritó a la niña que apenas logró tocarle los pelos de la cola antes de que corriera a toda marcha. -¡Tras él! -Exclamó mientras ambos corrían con fuerza por entre pasillos y habitaciones, tirando jarrones, moviendo alfombras y pisando sillones con tal de alcanzarlo.

-¡Ven acá! -Gritaba la niña con los brazos listos para atraparle.

-¡Deténganse niños, alto!-La mujer mortificada por el ruido del desastre los perseguía realmente horrorizada, logró atrapar un florero más la armadura que descansaba a fuera del cuarto de costura no tuvo tanta suerte, ellos no escuchaban, no querían.

El gato encontró camino hasta la cocina donde se refugió en un alto estante por unos segundos mientras ambos niños empezaron a escalar por cajas de vegetales y costales de harina hasta encontrarlo, esta vez casi lo atraparon, y maullando histéricamente empezó a tirar ollas y sartenes por el camino.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!-La horrorizada Anastasia no creía lo que estaba sucediendo en su cocina.

-¡Gato! -Gritó Emma antes de tirar un frasco de mermelada que estalló en mil pedazos y ambos siguieran persiguiendo al animal hasta la biblioteca.

-¿Gato?-inquirió antes escuchar el aterrado maullido del pobre felino. -¡Lucifer! -Gritó corriendo tras ellos. -¡Pequeños engendros del mal, dejen en paz a mi Lucifer!... No, no, encima del piano. -Ambos niños corrían por encima del instrumento de cola pisando sin orden los martillos y volviendo la situación aún más ruidosa, arrasando a su paso con un estante completo de libros y una maceta con un ficus, salieron hacia el vestíbulo, gritando y riendo, escuchando no solo al gato sino los gritos tanto de la cocinera como de la sofocada Sra. Potts que parecía enloquecería de la impresión, cuando de pronto se hizo silencio total; la risa de Emma fue lo último en apagarse al toparse con la reina, el gato se recuperaba de la persecución en sus brazos y una mirada severa se plantó, primero en La sra. Potts, luego en Anastasia y finalmente en Emma.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es esta locura? no ha pasado media hora desde que estuvieron ante mí y ya destrozaron por completo la planta baja de mi palacio. ¿De quién es este animal? ¿Lo ha traído usted? -Inquirió dirigiéndose a la señora quien lo negó apenas escuchó las palabras.

-Es mío, su majestad, mi hermana debió dejar abierta la puerta de nuestra habitación, por favor, solo estaba escapando de los niños.

-¿Eso es cierto señorita Emma, molestas a los animales? -Cuestionó aún desencajada por el coraje. -Porque en este momento, no sé si el gato o tú causaron más destrozos, aquí vives, al igual que todos los sirvientes y tu arrasaste sin conciencia,

-Perdón, Regina. -Su voz era clara, pero aún dulce como la de cualquier niño de 3 años y sus ojos cada vez más vidriosos delataban que era la primera vez que la reina la reprendía en serio.

-Creí que estaba tratando con gente civilizada, es increíble que nadie en el palacio pueda tenerte bajo control, Emma, y por lo que veo te agrada la Señora y su hijo, deberás portarte mejor si quieres que se queden a vivir con nosotras, ¿Has entendido? -Le pidió entregando a Lucifer en manos de su dueña y levantando en sus brazos a la niña. -Vas a pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo. Anastasia, no quiero que nadie limpie la planta baja, me encargaré yo misma. Y respecto a usted y su hijo.-miró a la mujer decepcionada. -No quiero que se repita.

La abrupta retirada de la reina con la niña en brazos preocupó bastante al personal, las travesuras de Emma hasta ese momento siempre habían sido inocentes y sin ningún daño importante, pero esta vez había sido distinto, el hecho de que la reina nunca hubiera atentado contra la niña, no aseguraba que fuera a mantenerse así por siempre y aunque era cierto que se encontraba molesta, ninguno conocía, ni conocería a ciencia cierta lo que Emma viviría.

-¿Sabes, patito? cuando yo era pequeña, amaba montar a caballo, no había nada que me hiciera más feliz. -Le dijo y la niña aun aguantaba las lágrimas en suspiros cortos. -No te pongas así, ¿En algún momento te hecho algo malo? -bajaron siguiendo el camino a los jardines y antes de decir otra palabra, llegaron a los establos.

-¿Me voy a ir? -Preguntó con miedo aferrándose al corsé de la reina.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! -sonrió y besó su mejilla apretándola con fuerza. -Tú no vas a ningún lado, quiero presentarte a un amigo. -Le dijo con suavidad cerca del oído.

-¿No estás "nojada"? -su pregunta solo pudo derretirle un poco más el corazón, ya había sido un día largo y apenas iba a la mitad.

-Oh, sí lo estoy pero debes aceptar tus consecuencias, no empezar a temerme, eso me lastima. -Era consciente de que sus palabras con Emma siempre la hacían sonar menos como ella misma, sin embargo cuando ubicó a su caballo, supo exactamente lo que debía decir. -Te presento a Rocinante. -Le hizo saber mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje del majestuoso animal.

-Un caballo. -Declaró Emma siguiendo la mano de la reina sobre el sedoso y pardo lomo.

-Así es. -Con suavidad la puso sobre unos fajos de heno y se dispuso a ensillarlo. -ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice esto sin magia. -le explicó al caballo. -por favor se paciente.

La pequeña observaba atónita mientras la reina colocaba la silla y realizaba los ajustes de hebillas, no era el acto en si lo que la maravillaba, sino el rostro de Regina realmente entregado a la acción, sus ojos negros brillaban ante la expectativa y de pronto su cuerpo parecía estar relajado al compás de sus manos hábiles en un balance perfecto de ternura y agilidad. Emma no entendía lo sucedido, pero no estaba asustada, se sentía a salvo.

La reina la tomó de la cintura y la colocó con delicadeza sobre el caballo, indicándole que pusiera sus manos firmemente en el fuste y acto seguido, la reina montó con ella. -Vamos a salir de aquí, ¿Quieres?

Emma no recordaba haber montado a caballo antes pero la reina sí, parecía haber sido ayer que llevaba a la misma niña en un pequeño bulto no más pesado que una col hacia el palacio y su corazón dio un vuelco al notar lo grande que se había vuelto. -Sigues siendo la misma. -le dijo tan suave que probablemente la niña no habría escuchado, tanto por que habían empezado a agarrar velocidad, como la emoción definitiva que reflejaba su rostro. -cruzaron las puertas del palacio, atravesando una suave barrera mágica que le resguardaba y Emma tuvo, por primera vez en sus tres años dentro del palacio, una vista del mundo exterior.

Arboles tan grandes que tapaban el cielo azul, flores silvestres regadas sin ningún orden, pequeños animales que desconocía huyendo ante el ruido del galope y los brazos de la reina rodeándola a través del camino de tierra y piedra; si este era un castigo Regina parecía tener un concepto equivocado pues para Emma estaba siendo el mejor día de su vida, amaba el exterior, el viento en su cara, montar a caballo.

Fue un poco después que se detuvieron al borde de una amplia explanada, la reina bajó y guiando a Rocinante de las riendas se dirigió a la niña. -Te voy a contar una historia patito. -Le dijo con seriedad mientras andaban sobre una colina.

-Érase una vez, una princesa, no de las princesas que heredan reinos, ni siquiera de las que las historias mencionan, pero ella vivía tranquila con su padre y su madre la cual era tal vez demasiado dura, la princesa amaba montar a caballo. -Regina tomó a la niña en brazos y se sentaron sobre un tronco antes de continuar. - Conforme fue creciendo, la princesa empezó a convertirse en todo lo que se deseaba de ella, una dama de altura, conocía a la perfección los modales, nunca destruyó la planta baja de su palacio ni hacía enojar a sus niñeras, sin embargo, lo que siempre se mantuvo, fue su amor por los caballos, montar y sentirse libre mientras lo hacía, gracias a los caballos conoció al amor y también frente a los caballos lo perdió, ella se volvió una persona muy triste y prometió que no querría a nadie de nuevo, se volvió poderosa y llegó a ser una reina, sin embargo, nunca fue capaz de encontrar el verdadero propósito en su vida…, verás, un día descubrirás que las personas malas solo son princesas a las cuales no pudieron salvar a tiempo y tal vez te llenen la cabeza con historias hermosas, pero yo te prometo darte siempre la verdad, ¿Sabes? A largo de tu vida, las personas te van a decepcionar, te van a hacer sentir mal y no todo va a salir como esperas, es más, uno aprende que debe conseguirlo a base de esfuerzo personal, hacer lo que se deba... Mi trabajo es hacer de ti una persona imparcial. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-No. -El hecho de que Emma realmente no comprendiera el impacto de sus palabras la hacía sentir la libertad de poder expresarse abiertamente, pero también esperaba, que algo de sus palabras quedara para siempre en la pequeña.

-Quiero que seas capaz de ver más allá del bien o del mal y para que eso suceda, necesito que tu comportamiento mejore, nada de atormentar animales, nada de fastidiar al servicio, necesito que seas una dama, como la princesa de la historia, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente podemos cambiar el final para ti y todo lo que brilla bajo el sol va a ser tuyo, nadie cree que vayamos a lograr algo grande y no son capaces de ver que ya somos algo grande, no nos vamos a quedar quietas esperando a que nos caiga del cielo la comprensión, lo demostraremos.

Observándola con atención, Emma asintió y le abrazó con fuerza. -Emma será buena. -susurró.

-Regina lo intentará. -la reina contestó con timidez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, espero que estén teniendo un buen viernes, yo les traigo el quinto capítulo de mi fanfic "Vinculo", Me ha parecido fabuloso leer sus comentarios, en los que por una parte prefieren que Emma y Regina se mantengan en este estado tierno por siempre y en el otro en el que probablemente se sentirían estafados si esta historia no se convierte eventualmente SwanQueen, es fabuloso! Honestamente yo también me sentiría estafada si mi historia no se vuelve SwanQueen.**

 **Es evidente que por la diferencia de edad esta historia pueda resultar polémica, sin embargo les pido que confíen en mí pues no habría empezado a publicarla sin la certeza de que eso sucedería.**

 **Emma va a crecer lento, es lo único que les puedo decir por ahora a menos que me hagan una pregunta clara y yo veré la forma de responder**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **La niña perdida y encontrada.**

El invierno en el bosque encantado era una de las cosas más hermosas y a la vez más temibles, hermoso para las personas con capacidad de mantenerse resguardadas, para las personas a la intemperie era mortal, algo había en el agua, en el frío, en su forma de quemar, que hacía que cualquier ser no mágico y desprotegido acabara perdido para siempre en un lugar cálido, la leyenda contaba que era el modo de cuidar a los desafortunados de las inclemencias de la naturaleza.

Regina amaba el invierno, era la época más tranquila para sus labores y a pesar de que la primera nevada aún no llegaba, las lluvias heladas y el perpetuo grisáceo del cielo advertían que de un momento a otro sería oficial lo que la mantenía con una expectativa casi infantil.

Esa mañana, no la despertó Emma, no la despertó el frío de una nevada ni siquiera fue la sensación de haber dormido lo suficiente, sino unos leves rayos de sol que provenían de entre los pliegues de la cortina, el amanecer aún no se advertía por completo, un poco aturdida se incorporó y el frío le caló hasta los huesos cuando asomó su rostro hacia la luz, solo en su soledad podía permitir que un escalofrío la recorriera por completo sin disimulo.

Hacía poco menos de dos meses que la Sra. Potts había logrado que Emma utilizara sus habitaciones, la mujer no tenía el tipo de magia que ella poseía, sin embargo, ni lenta ni perezosa había cautivado a la niña quien muy a su pesar la obedecía en casi todo. Emma, ahora con el cabello en ondas hasta la cintura, sus facciones afiladas y su claridad al hablar parecía por completo una niña de la realeza, aún no lista para una cena en sociedad, pero si para utilizar con propiedad los cubiertos y no llenar su boca de comida, masticaba con la boca cerrada y pedía permiso al levantarse, hacía sus deberes y ya era capaz de escribir y comprender textos cortos... Sin embargo cuando era libre, se transformaba en una niña que se subía la falda hasta la cintura para trepar árboles, rompía el tacón de sus botas partiendo nueces y parecía que no podía estar más lejos de ser la dama que se esperaba que fuera; ese balance tenía completamente maravillada a la Reina, Emma había aprendido a ser complaciente sin abandonarse a sí misma, cosa que a muchos les tomaba la vida asumir, ella lo tenía clara a la edad de seis años.

Era así que en la nueva individualidad, autosuficiencia e inteligencia de la niña, Regina había recuperado su cama, solo por la noche pero era un gran avance para contrarrestar la codependencia que habían desarrollado con el tiempo, incluso a veces lograban pasar más de medio día sin necesitar una de la otra -situación que le agradaba- y no solo eso, sino permitía planear cosas, volver a la rutina que tanta seguridad le daba; era por eso que su vida se encontraba en relativa calma y era por esa misma tranquilidad que al inicio no supo el por qué esa mañana su mente no le permitía sentir más que una avalancha oscura que taladraba sus emociones, su pecho se contraía en un deseo de dejarse llevar por las lágrimas, Regina recordaba su soledad, sentía el miedo y angustia como si de pronto sus años de pubertad regresaran a su cuerpo, recordando casi paso a paso el origen de la Reina Malvada, la soledad infantil, la muerte de su primer amor... Y de pronto "eso", no fue una fecha escrita sino el recuerdo del dolor intenso en su vientre, los calambres que había sufrido en todo su cuerpo, los hematomas y finalmente la soledad en una cama inmensa, le hicieron traer al presente la sensación de que su felicidad era un engaño, había llegado tan alto… no valía la pena pensar en eso… la angustia y oscuridad siempre serían parte de ella.

-Necesito salir. -Se dijo a sí misma, trató de sacudir la sensación mientras cambiaba su ropa por un pantalón para montar y un abrigo de cola larga, no tenía claro que haría ni a dónde iría pero necesitaba estar sola.

Emma escuchó el sutil sonido de la transportación mágica proveniente del cuarto de la reina, eso era algo que siempre la despertaba, la hacía sentir enojada y con una sensación incómoda en el estómago, sin embargo esta vez había tenido un mal sueño, había un monstruo atacando a la reina y había decidido no asustar a Regina, y también no dormir nuevamente por si este volvía; la luz aún no se reflejaba en su ventanal y en su camisón azul cielo se incorporó y metió sus pies en las botas de cuero junto a la cama... "Tal vez si corro muy fuerte" -Se dijo mientras salía a toda marcha de la habitación azotando su puerta y por el largo pasillo de la planta superior, luego a las escaleras del vestíbulo y en seguida por el laberinto de habitaciones que era la planta baja. Al llegar a los jardines sintió el rocío de la hierba mojándole por encima de las botas y pensó que tal vez, para prevenir situaciones de ese tipo, debía empezar a dormir con alguno de sus pantalones de montar. Aunque a decir verdad eran muy rígidos y poco prácticos, tal vez podría hablar con la reina, ella usaba pantalones siempre y no eran pantalones de niño y nadie la obligaba a usar vestido, tal vez debería pedirle a la reina un cambio de ropa como el que ella usaba, tampoco sonaba muy práctico para dormir, sin embargo podía pedirlo suave, estaba segura de que Regina no iba a sospechar la verdadera razón de su solicitud, podía aprovechar y discretamente pedir zapatos nuevos juego, empezaba a sentir como sus botas le quedaban un poco apretadas lo que no tenía sentido, apenas hace unas semanas que se las había dado y le quedaban a la perfección, tal vez sus pies estaba hechizados, odiaba la magia, también debía comentarle a la reina que había un hechizo en sus pies, o en sus zapatos que hacía que apretaran, ella sabía mucho de esas cosas que de pronto están y luego no, de seguro podría arreglar sus zapatos fácilmente pero esperaba que fuera pronto, porque mientras abandonaba la hierba para tomar el camino de piedra a los establos sintió de forma muy leve la incomodidad ubicada en la punta de sus dedos aunque su aventura era muy emocionante como para darle más vueltas al asunto, con cautela asomó su rostro por la puerta, agudizando sus sentidos y tratando de no respirar muy fuerte para mantener su ubicación en secreto. "¡Sí!" -exclamó en un movimiento inaudible al ver el rostro concentrado de la reina y con cuidado se escondió tras unos cuadros de heno "Tal vez si le hablo me permita acompañarle." -Pensó con claridad antes de ver como terminaba de ajustar la silla y montaba en Rocinante, las manos enguantadas de la reina acariciaron el aterciopelado lomo y pudo ver como su tacón hacía un leve movimiento de presión sobre el cuerpo del caballo que resultaba en el inicio de la marcha suave, Emma deseaba un día ser como ella y perdida en ese pensamiento, cayó en cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para preguntarle si podía ir... Aunque no era tarde para seguirla. Sonrió, corriendo nuevamente atrás de la reina, solo había utilizado la salida lateral un par de veces y siempre a caballo, siempre junto a Regina pero esta vez quería divertirse. La mañana aún no terminaba de aclarar y atravesó la puerta justo antes de que la reina la cerrara nuevamente con magia. -¡Sí! -Exclamó esta vez en voz alta al darse cuenta de que estaba fuera y pudo percibir el camino de polvo que el caballo había dejado en su galope. -¡Por allá, Emma! -Se ordenó a si misma con voz autoritaria y empezó a correr, con sus manos tocaba las plantas y helechos a su paso, saltaba sobre los charcos y sin detenerse a respirar ni miedo a lo desconocido seguía el camino que el caballo había marcado. -¡Te atraparé! -Sus gritos hacían un suave eco contra los árboles y con gran emoción y antes de perder el rastro por completo la volvió a encontrar, no supo si era porque ella era quien corría más rápido en el mundo o si era porque la reina había disminuido la velocidad pero tras unos minutos, al fin ambas se detuvieron, Emma recordaba ese lugar, habían pasado años desde el ataque a Lucifer y sus recuerdos eran algo vagos pero el lugar era el mismo, una explanada verde y sin árboles a excepción de unos cuantos troncos de madera.

La niña se escondía entre la maleza al borde del campo, tirada boca abajo sobre la tierra, algunos conejos pasaron a su lado y unos pajaritos la canturrearon sobre su cabeza pero ella con un ruido similar al que hacía el gato cuando se enojaba los ahuyentó en un instante; finalmente el amanecer había llegado por completo y aunque unas nubes de tormenta amenazaban el norte, la luz del sol brillaba sobre la oscuridad que proporcionaba tanto el caballo como la reina... Saltos suaves, saltos largos, saltos coordinados y escondida, Emma observaba. -Para eso son los troncos.-Se explicó a sí misma en voz alta mientras recostaba su rostro sobre sus brazos. -La expresión de la reina era relajada, sonreía por completo mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura, tiraba de las riendas haciendo que Rocinante se elevara en sus patas traseras y con determinación inició una rápida carrera que rodeó completamente el campo, su expresión era la misma, sus ojos denotaban intensidad y con susurros suaves animaba al corcel a seguir.

Emma la miraba, tal vez con más atención que nunca, tal vez con respeto o devoción, se fijó en los pequeños mechones de pelo que se empezaban a desacomodar de su peinado, el viento haciendo volar la cola de su abrigo negro y la bufanda roja resaltando su rostro... Era una mañana helada pero la pequeña no la sentía, su atención estaba completamente enfocada en cada gesto, cada acción -"Ho..." -le escuchó decir al tiempo que jalaba de las riendas y ocasionaba un frenar repentino del trote. -"Bien hecho".-la reina bajó del caballo dejándolo en libertad para que pastara y se sentó en un viejo leño que alguna vez había sido un árbol, pasó sus manos un instante sobre su rostro y la niña pudo mirarla a la perfección, en ese momento, cualquiera que no la conociera bien habría pensado que se trataba de otra persona pues ante sus ojos estaba la mujer que ella había visto por casi seis años dormir a su lado, una Regina de labios suaves y amables, los que daban cosquillas al besar sus mejillas, tenían una cicatriz que no alcanzaba a ver a la distancia pero sabía que estaba ahí, misteriosa parte de ella, esos labios sin pintura alguna eran dignos de la realeza y podían ser sumamente duros y crueles cuando se molestaba... una pequeña risita se le escapó al subir la mirada y notar su nariz y mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, el aire que exhalaba su boca era blanco al chocar con el ambiente y sus ojos, extrañamente más profundos y brillantes se humedecieron un instante dejando caer una lágrima fugaz; Emma sintió como su corazón se encogía, nunca había visto a la reina en un estado similar, deseaba correr y abrazarla ¡La quería tanto! Sin embargo era consciente de que la consecuencia sería grave.

"¿Estará molesta conmigo? ¿Estará triste porque ayer no quise terminarme los vegetales en la cena? ¿Estará pensando en enviarme lejos?" -La pequeña se preguntaba hecha un ovillo en la tierra.

Por un momento necesitó respirar, ahí en el suelo al fin empezaba a sentir el frío, a notar que el aire que exhalaba su boca también era blanco y que su nariz y sus mejillas se encontraban heladas y rígidas. -Tal vez debo volver al palacio. - su voz era bajita mientras se arrastraba en reversa para no ser vista.

Su camisón azul estaba completamente lleno de tierra y sacudiéndolo con fuerza inició el camino de regreso.

-"tal vez puedo llegar rápido y hacerle un desayuno, le pediré a Anastasia que le haga un pastel de manzana, eso la pondrá contenta" -se decía mentalmente mientras caminaba, estaba segura de que las lágrimas de la reina eran responsabilidad suya y como resultado debía compensarle, con decisión iba acelerando el paso, tanto por la urgencia de su plan como por el aire que parecía cada vez más helado y quemaba sus piernas lo que la convencía más de solicitar pantalones.

Su caminata se efectuaba con seguridad e incluso pudo recuperar un poco el calor, más fue casi media hora después que se detuvo junto a un lago... Sólo para notar que no había visto ningún lago mientras seguía a la reina.

-Creo que me perdí. -Su vocecita no dejaba ver ni miedo ni angustia y mientras admiraba el paisaje, siguió andando, una, dos, tres veces cambió de ruta, su ánimo no flaqueaba, el frío iba en aumento y la lluvia inminente se prevenían con truenos sonoros, ella continuaba la marcha, segura de que tras alguno de esos árboles apareciera su hogar y podría iniciar su plan para poner contenta a Regina...

-¿Cómo que no está? Tiene seis años, SEIS. -gritó con énfasis el número. La Sra. Potts escondía aún a Chip tras sus faldas cuando la reina cerró en forma de media luna su mano y la alzó mágicamente del cuello sin siquiera tocarla. No había ninguna persona dentro del palacio que no se dedicara a buscar a la niña. -Sí no la encuentro pronto, créame ¡Deseará volver a ser ese juego de té que muero por aplastar! -Gritó dejándola caer al suelo de forma violenta.

El repentino despertar que había tenido esa mañana le hacía sentir angustia y culpa, la hacía sentir que no merecía a Emma, que no merecía esa felicidad, sin embargo de forma egoísta se encontraba molesta, Emma era suya.

-Es imposible entrar al palacio, nadie lo ha logrado desde que Blancanieves vivía aquí y más les vale a todos que "Esa" mujer no haya estado aquí sin ser notada o me encargaré personalmente de acabar con todos ustedes. -Sus gritos resonaban por todo el palacio, temiendo el regreso de su enemiga.

-Su majestad, he enviado a toda la guardia a los alrededores del palacio, están buscando en cada casa, local y taberna a la redonda, ni siquiera Blancanieves puede ir tan rápido como nosotros. -Graham habló y sin queja alguna, la reina trató de recordar su mañana; primero despertar, un despertar abrupto y molesto, se había alistado, luego aparecido en los establos, había puesto sin magia la silla de Rocinante... A Emma tenía buen oído para su magia, tal vez la había seguido hasta ahí, tal vez había salido tras ella.

-Si la encuentran necesito que la recuperen, no me importa que deban hacer, me informarán al instante. -Regina se sentía capaz de arrancarla de los brazos de su madre nuevamente, no estaba lista para dejarla ir; bajó a los jardines, por el pasto hasta el camino de piedras. Debía hacer el recorrido nuevamente; abrió la puerta de los establos y pudo divisar a Rocinante, se movió con cautela por entre los caballos, observando los utensilios, la comida, algunos uniformes de la guardia real... -¿Emma, estás aquí, cariño? -Su voz era totalmente diferente a la que acababa de amenazar de muerte a todo el personal del palacio.

Montada en Rocinante, abrió la puerta de nuevo y con lentitud siguió el mismo camino, sintiéndose complacida de ver, tal como Graham había dicho: a todos los guardias revisando a la redonda y continuó su propia ruta, llegó al campo que hacía tantos años había dispuesto solo para montar y revisó entre los árboles, entre los arbustos y por la hierba, su llamado salía con firmeza sin recibir respuesta.

La oscuridad del cielo finalmente había empezado a descargar a modo de una lluvia helada que le hacía difícil ver y hacerse escuchar. -"¿A dónde iría si quisiera volver a casa?" -Se preguntó tomando el camino de regreso y notando algo que, debido a la cantidad de veces que había viajado, no había considerado importante: El camino de regreso se bifurcaba, un lado iba al palacio y el otro en apariencia igual que seguía hacia el oeste, hacía una curva antes de convertirse en un camino claro al norte, nada aseguraba que Emma hubiera seguido por ahí, sin embargo en una corazonada lo tomó a todo galope, atravesó un lago y pudo imaginar a la niña maravillada, mojando sus manos y bebiendo agua "El agua no, Emma, no en invierno."-la angustia la llenó de energía y siguió por un barranco empinado antes de encontrarse de nuevo en un camino de tierra, sus manos empezaban a cerrarse en la inflexibilidad del frio, mientras la lluvia se transformaba en aguanieve que golpeaba su rostro y empezaba a alterar a Rocinante. -Tranquilo, muchacho. -le pidió, su visión era cada vez más limitada cuando, extrañamente un diminuto pajarillo se posó ante ella.

En otra ocasión tal vez lo hubiera incinerado o tal vez lo hubiera hecho desaparecer, sin embargo era evidente el hecho de que: Se trataba de un ave azul. "Blancanieves"- su mente era un remolino y formó una bola de fuego por si la veía, los pájaros no salían en invierno, menos a la lluvia, mucho menos al inicio del que se adivinaba una larga nevada. -¡Emma! -Gritó sintiendo que estaba cerca y atenta miró en todas direcciones bajo la lluvia torrencial, en ese momento no le sorprendió el árbol azul que veía en el horizonte, estaba más escandalizada por encontrarse a sí misma siguiendo a un pájaro, no fue hasta que estuvo cerca que pudo notar que cada espacio disponible de las ramas estaba cubierto por aves celestes.

-¡Cariño!- gritó bajando del caballo con renovadas fuerzas y corriendo a los pies del árbol para encontrarla a penas despierta y con un dejo de voz tratando de ahuyentar a los pájaros.

-Gina, soy un gato. -Dijo en un bostezo antes de que la reina la tomara entre sus brazos y la pegara a su cuerpo. -Esos pájaros no me dejan dormir.

-Emma, te congelas. -la reina la cubrió con su abrigo y trató de secarla con magia antes de que pudiera quejarse, sin embargo la precipitación se encargaba de mantenerla empapada, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y con temor notó que los labios de la pequeña habían tomado un tono púrpura

-No llores Gina, me voy a comer mis verduras. -otro pequeño bostezo se le escapó mientras Regina la envolvía. -tengo mucho frío, ¿Puedo tener pantalones? Gina, tengo mucho sueño.

-No amor, no te duermas. -El temor en su voz era inminente y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con brusquedad.

-Me lastimas. -lloró la pequeña juntando sus labios como cuando era un bebé.

-No te duermas, por favor Emma, pide lo que quieras pero no te duermas.

-Quiero que estés feliz- dijo acercando su aún helada manita a la cara de la reina y quitando las lágrimas provocando así que más salieran de sus ojos.

-Yo voy a ser feliz si no te duermes, ¿Puedes intentarlo? Por favor, habla, cuéntame que hiciste esta mañana?

-Escuche que salías y te seguí, luego me perdí... -dijo y cerró sus ojos tras un suspiro profundo.

-¡No! ¡EMMA! - Gritó sacudiéndola y en un ataque de cólera consigo misma se hizo aparecer en el palacio. -Si me vuelves a persuadir de no utilizar magia... -Trató de amenazarla pero de inmediato notó que la pequeña seguía inconsciente. - Emma, Emma, despierta. -Le pidió molesta mientras en sus brazos la llevaba hasta el baño.

Su tina siempre estaba humeante y quitando con magia la ropa helada, se hundió en el agua con Emma contra su pecho.

-Vamos, cariño, despierta. -Hazlo por mí, se fuerte.-con su mano húmeda le limpiaba la tierra de la cara y al mismo tiempo calentaba su rostro, sin embargo no reaccionaba, sentía su corazón debilitarse en cada latido y de pronto no lo pudo soportar.

-¡No, Emma, no puedes hacerme esto! Eres mía, ERES MIA, no te puedes ir, ¡EMMA, DESPIERTA! No te puedes ir cariño.-Rogó realmente dolida mientras la agitaba, el contorno de sus ojos cerrados estaba enrojecido y sus labios ahora en un tono azulado evidenciaban como se le iba la vida.

Regina la tomó de la enredada cabellera rubia y sin pensarlo la hundió por completo en el agua, necesitaba despertarla de cualquier forma. Solo leves burbujas salían de su boca lo que terminó por alarmarla hasta la locura.

-Emma, por favor, no me dejes cariño. Te necesito, si no te tengo no se ser justa ni correcta, si me dejas acabaré con todo el reino. -Sus amenazas se tornaban en una súplica a cada segundo y con las lágrimas nublando su vista, la ciñó contra su cuerpo. -Emma, por favor. -Dijo en un hilo sollozante y pegó sus labios a la frente de la pequeña, sintiendo como lo tibio de su boca chocaba en el frío y causando una ola de energía tornasol que se expandió desde el beso hasta el resto del reino.

Regina se detuvo completamente desconcertada ¿Qué acababa de pasar? enseguida Emma comenzó a toser y respiró con fuerza moviendo brazos y piernas con miedo al notar que estaba en el agua.

-Shh, tranquila, tranquila cariño, estás bien, todo está bien ahora. -sus palabras le sorprendían a sí misma.

-Gina, había un campo con caballos y me despertaste. -Dijo la pequeña aún sorprendida por estar en el agua lo que hizo que la reina comenzara a llorar de nuevo, Emma realmente se había ido por un instante y ella se sentía aliviada, molesta y desesperada.

-Te voy a conseguir un caballo, cariño, no vas a extrañar ese campo. -le dijo llenando su cara de besos, conociendo lo impertinente que era la niña, más valía darle un poco de protección extra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, espero que estén teniendo un buen martes y que se encuentren conformes con el lento pero progresivo crecimiento de la pequeña Emma** **, la lentitud tiene su razón de ser.**

 **Para quien pregunta por qué funcionó el beso de amor verdadero; el capítulo explica que en invierno sucede esta maldición que congela a las personas a la intemperie para que no tengan que "sufrir" el frio.**

 **Me gustaría agradecerles por sus comentaríos, espero que puedan recomendarla porque la trama se va a poner mejor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **La hija del príncipe Encantador.**

-¿Gina?

-Sí, dime. -La reina estaba concentrada en un tratado de propiedades, leyendo y resaltando detalles con su pluma, tapada hasta la cintura en la cama y con Emma bajo su brazo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar acostada antes de que tú te sientas feliz de nuevo?

-Oh, cariño, yo estoy feliz, tú estás castigada hasta que logre sentirme menos alterada, te lo he explicado varias veces, realmente creí que alguien te había llevado.

La niña suspiró aburrida y se metió bajo de las sabanas haciendo un caminito con sus dedos por la rodilla de la reina hasta sus pies sin lograr si quiera turbar su concentración, tenía dos meses sin ver a Chip, sin ver a la Sra. Potts y empezaba a sentir que le saldrían raíces y se convertiría en un árbol.

-De cualquier forma, ¿Qué podrías querer hacer afuera de la habitación, cariño? Hay nieve, te prohibí la nieve. -Argumentó dirigiéndose a sus cobijas.

-Quiero jugar con Chip, cenar en el comedor, que me compres un caballo y salir contigo.

-No vas a salir conmigo ni con nadie mientras sea invierno, es un castigo y tu caballo estará listo el primer día de la primavera.

-¿Es en serio? -Inquirió resurgiendo de entre las sábanas con los ojos verdes brillando y el cabello totalmente revuelto.-Gina, por favor, déjame ir a jugar, te prometo no acercarme al jardín, estoy _muuuy_ aburrida.

-Desearía poder creerte cuando me dices eso, patito, pero sé que tienes una fijación por romper las reglas.

-Gina, por favor, haz magia para que no pueda salir. -Dijo y obtuvo la atención completa de la reina.

-Es lo más sensato que has dicho en tú vida. -Respondió y volvió al texto solo unos segundos antes de continuar. -Mañana tengo que salir del palacio.- se le ocurrió de pronto. -Y a pesar de que amo torturar almas inocentes, nadie va a cargar con la responsabilidad de tus actos esta vez, cariño, así que más vale que tu comportamiento sea apropiado.

-¡Sí! -Exclamó con fuerza, quiero usar pantalones, ¡Gina!, ¡Ya recordé!-Gritó bajando de la cama ante la mirada histérica de la reina.

-¡No, descalza no, Emma! - Su voz sonaba ansiosa al verla entrar al armario y sacar sus pequeñas botas de piel.

-Están hechizadas, Gina.- dijo cautelosa mientras trepaba a la cama y se las ponía en el regazo.

-¿Hechizadas? Me temo que no te sigo, cariño.

-Están hechizadas porque cuando me las obsequiaste quedaban bien y ahora se encogen ¡Mira!-Metió su pie desnudo y tomando la mano de la reina le hizo tocar la punta de sus dedos.

Regina apenas pudo contener la risa y de forma suave le sacó el zapato.

-Mh... Supongo que necesitas botas nuevas, ¿Cierto, Emma? Conozco este hechizo muy bien y no tienes de que temer, se llama _**"Tus zapatos ya no te quedan porque estás creciendo"**_ -Le hizo saber mientras revolvía su cabello con ambas manos y acto seguido, la abrazaba.

-¿Voy a ser como tú? -Quiso saber con su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Regina.

-Mucho mejor que yo, no tengo ninguna duda. ¿Prometes que vas a portar bien mañana?

-Lo prometo. -Le sonrió abiertamente. -¿Dónde está la señora Potts y Chip?

-Ella trabaja bajo las órdenes de Drizella y el niño en los establos.

-Creí que los niños no trabajaban. -Su voz era cálida y sus manos jugaban con el encaje en su camisón.

-Oh, no trabajan pero me tomé la libertad de castigar a todos, no solo a ti, agradece que no los convertí en bichos, cuando me percaté que no estabas realmente me sentí...

-No los convertirías en serio, ¿O sí? -La mirada olivácea de la niña se contrajo con angustia.

Regina sonrió con tranquilidad y la tomó a su regazo.

-Honestamente no lo sé pero puedo decirte que tu mirada juiciosa me obliga a contestar que no, no lo haría.

-No lo harías. -Expresó la pequeña en un voto de confianza mientras volvía a abrazarla con fuerza.

Regina cada vez comprendía menos como Emma, deliberadamente dejaba pasar al olvido todo lo que la hiciera ver como la persona que en realidad era, le causaba conflicto y temor en misma medida solo pensar que un día pudiera ver a la verdadera reina.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te quiero? -Le preguntó en voz tan suave que el sonido no llegó a las paredes.

-¿Como para romper cualquier maldición?

-Como para romper cualquier maldición, así es. -Su sonrisa disfrazó el instante en que sus ojos se aguaron y con un suspiro recuperó la compostura, los últimos meses habían sido un martirio pues tras haberla traído de regreso, Emma había pasado semanas entre delirios y terrores nocturnos, era hasta ahora que finalmente volvía a la normalidad y ella así mismo necesitaba recuperar la calma, acomodar el nudo de emociones que se formaba en su mente y con bastante resistencia encontró en sí misma la respuesta sobre a dónde iría al día siguiente.

Con botas nuevas y pantalones suaves, Emma se encontró libre por primera vez en meses para correr por las habitaciones y mirar a una distancia considerable por las ventanas mientras llegaba hasta el punto de reunión con su amigo.

-¡Chip!- su grito iba acompañado de risa y ambos se perdieron entre los pasillos, sin prestar atención a nada más y dejando un suave eco de murmullos.

-Volveré después de mediodía, esta vez si algo sucede será responsabilidad de ella, de cualquier forma hay un hechizo que no la dejará estar donde no debe, a usted y a su hijo les daré el beneficio de la duda. -Le expresó a la mujer mientras se colocaba sus guantes de cuero, estaba lista, su corsé negro estaba perfectamente ajustado, el abrigo rojo de terciopelo y cuello de plumas lucía exquisito y sus pantalones oscuros le moldeaban a la perfección las piernas.

Cualquiera que no la conociera habría quedado asombrado, atónito en un sentido único y con deseos inminentes de hacer reverencia a la mujer más bella del reino, sin embargo, un escaneo visual de Maléfica fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que los ojos expertos eran mucho más exigentes en todos los aspectos.

-Vaya vaya, si es la reina en persona que ha venido a mi casa sin avisar. -La mujer utilizaba un atuendo malva de satín con plumas y en tornasol dejaba ver un sin fin de diamantes rodeando a lo largo a modo de una elegante corona de cuernos.

-No se necesita invitación cuando es del saber común que se tienen deseos de verme. -Regina ofreció una sonrisa fugaz al tiempo que Maléfica la invitaba a pasar. El palacio del sur estaba a siete días a caballo, sin embargo ella apenas concluyó las instrucciones se había hecho aparecer ante las puertas del ostentoso castillo. -¿A caso te encuentro indispuesta?

-Por supuesto que no, la vida en soledad realmente hace que uno se vuelva excéntrico, tal como la vida con una criatura de seis años ocasiona bolsas bajo los ojos, piel rígida y un gran dolor de espalda. Te noto más delgada, hace un par de meses creí que Blancanieves había vuelto al sentir como de nuevo el amor verdadero rompía uno de los hechizos de la naturaleza, imagina mi sorpresa, necesito escucharte.

-No planeo irme sin hablar. -Dio un respiro profundo recostándose en el diván de la biblioteca, acción que hizo sonreír al hada oscura.

-Si me dices que podré conservar a la niña tendré que sentarme. -Dijo en una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino blanco.

-Sospecho que eventualmente me habría deshecho de ella si no mostraran tanto interés. -Contestó tras un trago tal vez demasiado largo para cualquiera pero no para ella. -No esta entre mis planes encontrarle un nuevo hogar.

-Veo que no has solucionado tus problemas con la bebida, Regina.

-Tu "vino" es una broma, no vengo a dar explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento.

-¿En serio? Curioso... Porque creo que es exactamente a lo que vienes.

-Tal vez...-A pesar de que su mirada era baja, el tono nunca perdió fuerza. -A decir verdad lo que tengo son preguntas.

Maléfica tomó asiento frente a ella y cruzó las piernas sin dejar de mirarla.

-Bien, pregunta. -Su voz fue suave y calmada.

-¿Cómo... -Hizo una pausa y cruzó los brazos, evitándola... - Cómo fue que decidiste quedarte con Aurora? ¿Fue algo al verla? ¿Eras consciente de sus orígenes?

-Querida, creo que sabes la respuesta, aunque asumo que deseas escucharlo de mí. -Regina se sentía como una niña. -Aurora fue daño colateral, yo quería el sufrimiento del rey, no buscaba nada más y la mejor forma de torturarlo hasta la locura fue amenazando a su hija recién nacida, tenía una semana cuando tras mi hechizo del sueño la enviaron a vivir lejos del palacio, al parecer olvidaron esa parte en la que dije que estaría a salvo hasta los dieciséis, supongo que para tenerla lejos de lo que pudiera amenazarle, como bien sabes la dejaron a cargo de tres hadas, Stefan no se imaginaba que ellas a penas se mantenían a salvo a sí mismas, si piensas que Azul es inútil te faltó conocerlas, no solo no tenían idea de qué hacer con un bebé sino que pensaban que se mantendría viva por sí misma.

Yo salvé a Aurora poco antes de que muriera de hambre, ¿Por qué? En ese momento estaba segura de que seguía mi venganza, quería que viera a su hija caer en un sueño eterno entrada su adolescencia, no quería una criatura muerta por negligencia antes de tiempo; viéndolo en perspectiva suena tan estúpido que yo la haya mantenido viva como el hecho de su padre enviándola al bosque con tres buenas para nada.

Las hadas desaparecieron a penas se dieron cuenta de que su encargo no estaba, tal vez sospecharon que había sido yo y se dieron a la fuga, tal pensaron que había muerto, tal vez temiendo a Stefan... No tengo la respuesta a eso.

Cuando la traje aquí al palacio, me entregué en cuerpo y corazón a su cuidado, sabes que prefiero la soledad, aquí nunca he tenido la cantidad obscena de sirvientes que tú requieres así que solo éramos ella, yo y todos los manuscritos de curanderos que pude encontrar para mantenerla viva, yo estaba totalmente segura de que a los dieciséis años sería totalmente capaz de enviarla en una caja, inconsciente para siempre y la locura de su padre me dejaría tener al fin mi venganza.

Si me preguntas si fue algo al verla, yo pienso que sí, sus ojos enormes de un azul más intenso que el mar, las pequeñas pecas en su cara, las curiosas ondas de su cabello. Su belleza realmente me parecía insuperable... Realmente me parece insuperable a la fecha, espero que su majestad, **"La más bella del reino"** no se sienta ofendida. -Dijo esto último con una amplia sonrisa y luego continuó. -Cuando fue convirtiéndose en una niña la hice una bestia insaciable, yo le di todo, todas las habitaciones llenas de distintos juguetes, tantos que ella tenía siempre problemas para decidir qué hacer, la hice caprichosa, no hubo cosa que quisiera que no le diera, a pesar de que sus rabietas se escuchaban por todo el palacio cuando se encontraba frustrada, estaba esa parte tierna y dulce, tal vez no brilla por su inteligencia pero era circunstancialmente perspicaz, su parte buena increíblemente superó al diablillo que yo hice y para los doce años ella ya era una damita, me venció en mi propio juego, era insolente conmigo e irrespetuosa por lo que tiene todo para ser una reina, y al mismo tiempo me mantenía atada a su sentir, a sus deseos, fue poco antes de su décimo sexto cumpleaños, que empezó a hacer preguntas sobre sus orígenes, sobre sus padres, sobre quién era yo y quién era ella, su insolencia hacía que cada cuestionamiento se sintiera como un ataque, me perdió todo respeto y mentira tras mentira ella me fue descubriendo, fue desconfiando de mí, de mi integridad y se convenció a si misma que su vida entera había sido una mentira, Aurora escapó de aquí, se sintió libre e independiente cuando la realidad fui yo quien permitió que saliera, la observé en su caballo blanco cabalgando entre la noche y la seguí a la distancia hasta el castillo de su padre, cuidé que llegara a salvo; sin embargo yo no la pude salvar de mi misma y para cuando el hechizo le hizo efecto, tal como yo quise, su padre se volvió loco, su madre murió de tristeza y yo... No me sentí bien, no sabía si convendría más mantenerla dormida por toda la eternidad, o despertarla para darle la oportunidad de vivir a su gusto, en su palacio, en su reino.

Como tú lo hiciste con la _**pequeña**_ _Blancanieves Encantadora_ , desperté a Aurora con un beso y tal como yo imaginé, enloqueció al verme, al saber lo que había pasado con sus padres...

Desde entonces estoy confinada aquí, Aurora ha tratado de matarme incontables veces, no es muy lista como ya te dije, pero el hecho de que quiera hacerlo es suficiente para lastimarme.

Ahora, si te preguntas si me molestaba el hecho de que su padre fuera ese desgraciado, no, por 16 años lo olvidé, y aunque ahora hago conciencia, no me importa, supongo que Aurora sabe brillar por sí misma, más allá de su origen, y creo que tú entiendes eso ¿Te importa que...

-Emma.

-...Emma, sea hija de la mujer de quien buscas venganza? -Su pregunta fue clara.

-A decir verdad no.

-¿Tienes un plan?

-Lo tenía. -Maléfica nunca había obtenido respuestas con tanta facilidad. -Quería hacer sufrir a Blancanieves, que su hija me adorara y que negara a la madre que jamás tuvo oportunidad de conocer... Y si ese es mi plan parece ir bastante bien pero estoy realmente asustada, la traje de vuelta del hechizo del invierno con un beso de amor verdadero, lo que significa que mis sentimientos hacia ella son genuinos y me aterra más que nada en este mundo que ella vea quien soy y me rechace, Emma es lo único que tengo, no me teme, me adora, me procura... Es más de lo que yo imaginé y realmente temo que al volver su madre me vea como el enemigo... Me da miedo-Terminó la frase casi en silencio.

Maléfica se acomodó a su lado en el diván y la miró a los ojos.

-No dejes que crezca en una mentira, no has criado a un monstruo como yo lo hice, debes un enorme favor a Rumpelstinskin sólo porque querías encontrar a una persona que la cuidara apropiadamente, la has criado con límites y aunque te cueste admitirlo, con amor, se honesta con ella.

-¿Cómo le dices a una niña que pasaste casi una década persiguiendo a muerte a su madre y esperas que entienda?

-No eres responsable de su desaparición, ella era tú enemiga y el método que utilizó tú no se lo impusiste, Emma no hubiera tenido una buena vida si sus padres no hubieran desaparecido. Necesitaban irse para que su hija tuviera una oportunidad de ser feliz. El destino fue muy claro. Y tú te has hecho cargo de ella desinteresadamente yo sé que ya ni siquiera buscas venganza, Regina.

La reina, con la vista fija en la copa suspiró con fuerza. -A veces me despierto odiando a Blancanieves, mi vida sería tranquila, sería feliz, tendría un bajo perfil si ella no hubiera intervenido.

-Cariño, ambas sabemos que ella era una niña y que tu madre es lo más peligroso e influyente que una mujer sin corazón puede ser... La odias porque sabes que es más fácil odiarla a ella que a tu madre. Tal vez es momento de que lo dejes ir, a mi me hubiera gustado ser más sensata respecto a mi venganza. Ambas éramos muy jóvenes cuando salimos lastimadas, nos dedicamos a acumular rencor y nos fue bastante bien, pero a qué costo.

-No me siento enteramente convencida, me niego a darte la razón.

-No tienes por qué, tú misma te has encargado de hacerme ver que somos diferentes, sin embargo estaría bien saber qué tal funciona la honestidad.

-Suena estúpido y riesgoso.

-Y no parece que tengas otro plan.

-Realmente no, nunca pensé que se metería por completo en mi corazón, llevo diciéndole desde que es bebé que no la quiero y sin darme cuenta la quise como para romper cualquier maldición.

-Debe ser realmente una criatura adorable.

Regina sonrió involuntariamente mientras empezaba a contarle cómo la había encontrado, cómo la obligaba a no hacer magia, cómo la había hecho levantarse a media noche por meriendas durante años, sus travesuras con animales y escapando del servicio, esa huida que casi la había congelado, su habilidad para leer y ternura con sus seres amados... con ella, contando todo lo que pudo recordar de Emma demostrándole a Maléfica un genuino gesto de desesperación y confianza hacia ella, ambas mujeres eran capaces de entenderse.

Cuando la reina salió del palacio quedó con una molesta sensación de vulnerabilidad, todo lo que hacía años estaba en su interior ahora tenía un orden claro pero odiaba haber tenido que dejarlo salir para que así fuera. Maléfica era la única en quien podía confiar esos asuntos, la única que entendía y sabía que tras esa charla se había ganado a una confidente, estuviera de acuerdo o no,

El medio día había pasado por mucho cuando se hizo aparecer de vuelta a casa, todo se sentía en orden, Anastasia supervisaba el acomodo de los platos para la cena y los sirvientes terminaban de lustrar el piso del vestíbulo.

Acostumbrada ya a caminar se dirigió a sus habitaciones sin señal ni ruido aparente de algún destrozo causado por ambos niños, abrió primero la puerta a las habitaciones de Emma, la señora Potts alzó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba su tejido a un lado.

-Su majestad, que gusto que haya vuelto.

-¿Dónde está Emma?

-Disculpe por no seguirla, pero está en sus habitaciones y no me siento con la confianza de entrar ahí, Emma arrastró a Chip con ella, no he escuchado ningún ruido alarmante.

Regina, un tanto extrañada cruzó el pasillo y abrió las puertas sin dirigir más la palabra a la mujer. - ¿Patito? Creí que dos meses confinada aquí adentro serían suficiente para no querer volver? -Quiso saber alzando la voz lo suficiente.

-¿Ya volviste? -La niña preguntó nerviosa desde la habitación que contenía su ropa y al escucharla Chip salió corriendo hacia su madre.

-Eso parece, ¿Qué le hiciste a Chip? -Preguntó con suavidad caminando hacia donde se escuchaba Emma.

-Yo nada, él sabe que no debe estar aquí y yo lo obligué.

 _-"Y yo soy la reina malvada"_.-pensó con ironía y una amplia sonrisa. -Siempre encuentras la forma de hacer cosas indebidas ¿cierto, cariño? -Habló desde el umbral de la habitación y notando que Emma estaba frente al espejo: Llevaba uno de sus vestidos de fiesta, su cabello rubio recogido a lo alto en un intento de reproducir el peinado de la reina y una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo me veo? -Su pregunta surgió con agitación.

-Como toda una reina aunque falta un poco de práctica ¿Qué haces, querida?-preguntó hincándose ante ella y limpiando el intenso color rojo que había colocado por toda su boca y mejillas.

-Quiero ser bonita como tú, Gina, disculpa.

-Estas disculpada. -La reina sonreía abiertamente. ¿Qué tienen de malo tus vestidos, patito?

-Son rosas, no me gusta el rosa y tú no usas rosa.

-¿Y qué color te gusta?

-Me gusta el verde, y el rojo y el azul, y me gusta cuando son pantalones.

-Bien, entonces deberás aguantar un poco, cuando acabe el invierno y empieces a montar van a abundar los pantalones para ti, ¿Eso te parece bien? -Inquirió sacándola por completo del vestido y poniéndole de nuevo el pantalón suave que hacia menos de un día le había conseguido.

-Sí por favor. -Emma acariciaba el terciopelo de su abrigo rojo mientras era vestida y la miraba sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? -abrochó los pequeños botones del abrigo rosa de Emma y la colocó en el suelo. -Ve a jugar, ¿O quieres volver a esta habitación hasta que deje de nevar?

-¡No! -Alarmada y entre risas salió corriendo de nuevo.

-Eso pensé. -dijo para sí misma y tomó nuevamente el pergamino de propiedades que había revisado el día anterior. -Estoy perdida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Espero que estén teniendo un buen viernes** **yo traigo el séptimo capítulo de este fanfic, muchas gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de que todo esto sucede con una lentitud dolorosa, :3 jajaja, muy bien, contestaré un par de preguntas:**

 **Respecto a si estoy basándome en la relación de Maléfica y Aurora de Angelina Jolie: Bueno, realmente es un honor estar si quiera pareciéndome un poco a una historia tan increíblemente dulce y tierna, me siento increíblemente honrada aunque esa historia no acaba en amor para Aurora y Maléfica y yo me sentiría muy triste, como autora o lectora si no sucediera SwanQueen :3 Si esta historia se parece a la relación en "Maléficent", lamentablemente para mi, no será por mucho tiempo.**

 **Respecto a cuántos capítulos van a ser: tengo en mente entre treinta y cuarenta así que pueden estar tranquilos, no creo que lleguemos al capítulo treinta (por que no serán tantos) y aún no haya SQ, sin embargo nada es seguro porque actualmente estoy trabajando en el capítulo dieciocho y aún se hacen un tontas entre ellas.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7:_

 _La hija de Blancanieves._

-Emma, por el cariño que me tienes deja de correr. -La reina le perseguía por entre las habitaciones de la planta baja, por el pasto y finalmente el camino de piedras.

-¡Regina, corre!-Gritaba la niña entrando a los establos con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver un par de huecos donde solían estar sus dientes de leche. -...¡Es trampa! -Exclamó al verla junto a su caballo.

La risa de la reina no se hizo esperar mientras acomodaba la silla en el caballo dorado de Emma.

-No se puede usar magia para ganar una carrera. -Molesta se subió en el banquillo y empezó a ayudarla a cerrar las hebillas de la silla.

-Ibas demasiado rápido cariño, las reinas no se deben agitar.

-Nunca quiero ser reina, siempre voy a correr.

-No tengo ninguna duda ante el hecho de que eres la excepción a la regla, ¿Ya decidiste un nombre para tu caballo? Tienes ya más de seis meses con ella y ya utilizaste "campanita", "pelusa", "guerrero", "Caballo de Emma" y el hecho de que hayas pasado de "Rayo de sol" a "Rocinante dos" me tiene preocupada.

-Deja en paz a Rocinante dos. -Se quejó la niña aún con sus mejillas rojas y la sonrisa presente.

-No tiene sentido... -Se disponía a continuar cuando un ruido metálico se escuchó en las puertas de madera y Graham apareció.

-Su majestad, princesa, disculpen la interrupción, acaba de llegar el mensajero del Rey Midas, es sobre una reunión urgente respecto al tratado de tributo.

La reina lo miró y por un instante pareció dudar. -Lo siento cariño, no podremos salir el día de hoy, ¿Podrás disculparme?

-¡Pero Regina...! -Se quejó molesta con las manos apretadas contra su cuerpo en una rabieta.

-Emma, vuelve al palacio en este instante si no quieres que te haga aparecer en tus habitaciones. -No podía tolerar que se le viera siendo flexible con sus deseos y la niña le miró con rencor mientras salía por el camino de piedra, el pasto y finalmente al palacio; odiaba cuando la amenazaba con magia y odiaba cuando cancelaba sólo porque tenía _"asuntos"_ como reina, lo odiaba, ser reina no se encontraba para nada entre sus ambiciones, además, ¿Qué tenía de especial serlo? Regina debía relajarse.

-Em, creí que ibas a montar. -Chip detenía a Lucifer con ambas manos mientras le ponía un moño en la cintura.

-¿Qué haces? no debemos molestar a Lucifer, él es bueno... Tal vez, tan bueno como un gato que no lo intenta puede serlo. -Expresó quitándoselo de los brazos y liberándole del amarre. -La reina tiene un no sé qué, no sé dónde y no me va a llevar hoy, da igual, ¿Quieres ir a buscar frutas en los arboles? Podemos pedirle a Anastasia que nos haga una tarta.

-¡Seguro! Sólo debo avisarle a mi mamá, me pidió que le ayudara, creíamos que no ibas a estar.

Emma le observo con detenimiento -¿Te molesta hacer cosas así?

-No, cuando trabajas tienes para comer y para comprar cosas, todos en el palacio trabajan, menos tú, floja. -Le dijo y corrió con fuerza mientras reía.

-¡Yo no soy floja! -Lo persiguió por las escaleras de mármol y los pasillos. -¡Yo hago cosas!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosas? -Quiso saber aún caminando de prisa hasta las habitaciones de Emma.

-Paso la tarde entera leyendo cosas sobre números y letras y amarrada la clase de modales.

-Chip, no molestes a Emma, hace cosas diferentes; no dejes que te haga sentir mal, corazón, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creímos que saldrías.

-La reina tenía un no sé qué, no sé dónde. –Explicó a la señora Potts con desánimo.

-Oh... Esos "No sé qué", lo siento mucho. -La mujer le acarició ambas mejillas y con una sonrisa le acomodó el broche en el cabello.

-Emma quiere ir a recoger frutas a los jardines, mamá, ¿Está bien?

-Claro hijo, enseguida los alcanzo, Emma por favor no atormentes mucho a Chip entrando a los manzanos.

La niña sonrió con picardía, a veces la impresionaba como los adultos le daban tantas ideas para portarse mal, sin embargo debía cumplir la promesa de portarse bien cuando Regina no estaba por lo que desechó la idea de momento, de cualquier forma ya tenía planes y el camino a los jardines era su preferido, atravesaban la planta baja del lado opuesto a los establos, pasaban por la que era la habitación en que la reina la hacía estudiar por las tardes y tras una puerta de madera quedaban los jardines en todo su esplendor, árboles frutales, flores, fuentes... tomó una pequeña canasta junto a la puerta y caminó tomando duraznos de las ramas más bajas y continuó directo a los arbustos de moras, había de todo tipo, pero le gustaban más las que eran color rojo y con Chip a su lado, no tardaron mucho en llenar la canasta y acabar en el suelo, comiendo su cosecha.

Los jardines tenían todo para ser su lugar favorito sin embargo ella prefería el bosque, árboles que tapaban el cielo y hierba sin orden por todos lados.

-Deberíamos salir del palacio, Chip. -La niña estaba sentada en el pasto y quitándoles la tierra con su abrigo a unas fresas.

-Oh no, yo sé que te gusta la aventura y te emociona mucho poder hacer lo que te plazca, pero yo no voy a permitir que salgas de aquí si la reina no lo permite.

-No sé por qué le tienes miedo.

-No le tengo miedo, mi madre y yo le debemos mucho, ella nos salvó de un monstruo. -Se sentó a su lado y sacudió de su cabello cenizo unas cuantas hojas y ramas antes de continuar. -Ese monstruo nos tuvo años convertidos en un juego de té, yo era una taza y la reina no lo quiere ver así pero nos salvó, nos trajo al palacio para que pasáramos tiempo contigo y yo la respeto y no voy a romper sus reglas, le debo la vida, la mía y la de mi madre.

-¿Es en serio?

-No te mentiría, Em.

-¿Regina es buena? -Preguntó sintiendo como el enojo que tenía hacia ella por no haber podido montar desaparecía por completo.

-Lo es con nosotros, bueno cuando no está muy enojada y definitivamente lo es contigo, pero bueno, eres su hija, o algo así.

Emma soltó una carcajada y casi se ahoga con un bocado de fresa. -No soy hija de Regina. -dijo tosiendo, mirando los ojos marrones y escépticos de su amigo. -¡Es en serio!

-¿Entonces que eres de ella?

-Mh... No lo se, es mi amiga, es como tú pero adulta.

-¿Y tus padres? -Quiso saber lo que hizo que Emma guardara silencio y tratara de recordar si algún día había sentido como que le faltaban padres.

-Nunca he preguntado, no es importante... Supongo. -Le hizo saber y se puso de pie. -Voy a... Ya no quiero estar contigo hoy, voy a la cocina. -Declaró e hizo el camino de vuelta a la cocina con su canasta, tratando de recordar si alguna vez eso le había importado antes, Chip tenía mamá y ella no...

En sus cavilaciones Emma tropezaba a cada paso y al entrar justo a tiempo Anastasia la tomó del brazo.-Alguien esta distraída hoy, señorita, ¿Qué maldad quieres hacer hoy en mi cocina?

-Tengo fruta para tarta ¿Tú tienes mamá? -Su voz sonaba casual, como si acabara de pedir una cucharada de azúcar.

-Tengo una mamá, sí, trabaja bajo el servicio de la reina Aurora, en el sur. ¿Quieres que la tarta tenga la fruta dentro o como decoración.

-Adentro y como decoración. -Dijo mientras utilizaba una silla para subir y sentarse en la barra de mármol donde Anastasia cortaba y picaba los alimentos. -¿Yo tengo mamá?

Vio venir la pregunta incluso antes de que saliera de su boca sin embargo sabía que ese tipo de conversaciones no las podía tener con ella, la reina se molestaría.

-Todos tienen mamá en algún punto de la vida, Emma, pero no sé quién es la tuya, llegaste con la reina cuando eras del tamaño de... Este costal de azúcar. -Dijo poniéndolo en sus brazos y obsequiándole la primera sonrisa sincera. -Deberías hacerle esas preguntas a su majestad.

-No lo sé, tal vez, de seguro no es importante. -Trató de sonreír y dejó el costal de azúcar a un lado.- ¿Cómo es tú mamá?

Anastasia empezó a mezclar la harina y los huevos mientras pensaba en una respuesta. -Bueno, se parece a Drizella, ya sabes, tiene el pelo oscuro como ella, pero es bastante irritable e impaciente como yo y es vieja.

Emma miró a la mujer pelirroja y trató de imaginarla siendo hija de alguien como veía a Chip con su madre.

-¿Y por qué vives lejos de ella?

-Bueno, no tengo por qué pasar cada día de mi vida a su lado, soy una mujer adulta, estoy cómoda aquí.

La pequeña se mantuvo pensativa, sin decir nada mas y observando como las frutas en trocitos se mezclaban con la masa. Se preguntaba si su mamá tendría el pelo rubio, tal como el de ella o si sus ojos serían verdes, si era alta o bajita, incluso podría ser malvada, ¿Le gustaría montar a caballo?... El resto del día se mantuvo en la idea, pensando cómo abordar el tema, queriendo descifrar si importaba o no y si la respuesta llegaría a ser de su agrado.

-Regina... - hablo mientras la reina amarraba sus hombros a la silla; había vuelto de su reunión hacía apenas media hora y un tanto preocupada por haberla dejado sola en la mañana se dispuso de inmediato a seguir con el orden del día: modales a la mesa.

-¿Si querida? ¿Está apretado?

-No, solo tengo una pregunta... Creo.

-Anastasia, puedes traer el té. -Pidió en voz alta. -Claro querida, haz tu pregunta. - Indicó sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué yo no tengo mamá y Chip si? Yo soy... una princesa... Creo y él es solo un niño.

La reina le dedicó una mirada que no supo entender ¿Dolor? ¿Enojo? ¿Decepción?... Y se arrepintió por completo de haber hablado.

-El hecho de que seas una princesa no te hace especial y el hecho de que creas que mereces una madre por eso te vuelve una niña odiosa, odiosa es lo que eres por dejar salir esos pensamientos. -Era la primera vez que la semejanza de Emma con su madre la sacaba de quicio y la pequeña, por primera vez fue víctima de los fantasmas en el pasado de la reina.

-Lo siento, no quise decir...

-Oh querida, eso fue exactamente lo que quisiste decir. -dijo mientras servía tres tazas de té y continuaba. -Según su claridad y el tipo de hierba, deberás decidir si bebes el té solo, con miel, con limón o con leche, si utilizas azúcar o no y qué tipo de galletas debes comer, si serán de frutas o nueces, emparedados salados o vegetales y qué temperatura para cada uno. Este es un té negro, se bebe con leche, por eso debe estar muy caliente, el contacto con la leche lo enfría un poco y nadie quiere un té frio. -Explicó entregándole el cernidor para que ella colocara leche al gusto. -Sabes bien que estás amarrada a la silla porque las personas educadas no se inclinan a la mesa ni suben los codos, así que debes hacer que llegue la taza a tus labios sin derramar nada.

Emma se dispuso a obedecer y con la mano temblorosa logró beber de la taza solo con unas cuantas gotas sobre el vestido, su mirada verdosa lucía avergonzada y húmeda ante el previo comentario de la reina

-Bien... Trata de no mojarte en el siguiente trago y te contaré sobre tu madre y tu padre. -Maléfica le había advertido que eso pasaría y tal vez era momento de probar la honestidad.

Emma abrió grandes los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y aguantando la respiración, bebió limpiamente y sin demora haciendo sonreír a la reina... esas sonrisas fugaces que le regalaba hacían ver que el temor que propinaba era mera apariencia.

-¿Así?

-Bueno, -respiró tratando de encontrar las palabras- tú madre es una princesa, su nombre es Blancanieves -hacía tanto que ni siquiera le pensaba. -y digamos que ella y yo no somos amigas.

-De seguro no te conoce bien... ¿Por qué no me visita? ¿No me quiere?

La reina rio y suspiró con fuerza, no quería mentirle, no quería que la odiara.

-Tu madre te ama tanto que estoy segura de que está haciendo todo lo posible por venirte a ver, eres muy chica para entender toda la historia, pero te la contaré... tú sabes que no soy buena persona, ¿Verdad Emma?

La piel de la pequeña se estremecía al escuchar su nombre con seriedad viniendo de la reina. -Yo no pienso que seas mala.

-Bueno, tu madre sabe que lo soy, somos enemigas, enemigas de las que se dicen cosas malas y se atacan incluso de las que se lastiman mucho, a ella le corresponde el reino por herencia y... a mí por matrimonio, más tarde te explicaré esa parte, al inicio ninguna de las dos teníamos pensado ceder, ella... La gente dice que ella es muy buena, todos la amaban y yo como reina malvada ciertamente era menos deseable, por lo que sé, tal vez antes de que tu nacieras llegó al punto en que ella ya no quería pelear y desapareció por completo yo la busqué por todas partes.

-¿Cómo cuando me perdí en invierno?

Era increíble como para Emma era imposible concebirle en su maldad. -Sólo que a ella no la buscaba para salvarla, cariño, yo no iba a dejarla vivir en paz, ¿Sabes? Hacía que todos la buscaran como si fuera un criminal, esta parte no la tengo completamente clara pero pidió ayuda a las hadas para hacer un hechizo y salir de este mundo, lo más lejos de mi posible. No sé con seguridad qué pasó pero el hechizo no fue lo que esperaban porque solo transporto a tu padre y a tu madre. Yo te encontré la mañana que estaba decidida a acabarlos, llegué tarde para capturarlos pero justo a tiempo para traerte conmigo y desde entonces aquí estás.

-Mi mamá estará tan feliz de ver que eres buena. -Dijo con una tímida sonrisa que mostraba con claridad los dos dientes de leche faltantes.

-Oh Patito, yo no estaría tan segura, somos enemigas, le hice muchas cosas malas.

-Pero me cuidas a mí... Eso es bueno, ¿Cómo es ella?

-Más fastidiosa que tú.

Emma dejó escapar una pequeña risita.-Pero ella, su cara...

Regina jamás pensó que llegaría el momento en que debería describir a detalle a su enemiga. -Encantadora... Sus labios rojos como la sangre, el pelo tan oscuro como el carbón y la piel tan blanca como la nieve. Tienes sus ojos y su barbilla. -Concluyó.

-¿Y tengo papá?

-Claro, el príncipe encantador su nombre es David, él es un guerrero fuerte y valiente, no sé cómo se conocieron solo que él se iba a casar con la hija del rey Midas y bueno... De pronto canceló todo por ir tras tu madre, tal vez eres impulsiva e irreverente por él...y también rubia. Se dice que ellos tienen el más puro amor, como el tipo de amor que rompe maldiciones.

Emma se mordió los labios con emoción.

-Es un amor diferente, Emma, pero sí, se lo que estás pensando, nosotras también podemos hacer eso de romper maldiciones.

-¿Y por qué no puedo jugar en la nieve?

-Cariño, no tientes al destino, no es tan fácil como traerte de vuelta y ya, pasaste muchas semanas delirando, por mi tranquilidad... No insistas.

-Gracias, Regina.

-No he hecho nada.

-Me has salvado desde que soy del tamaño de un costal de azúcar, no eres mala, eres mía.

La reina sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba y ocultándose fallidamente desató a Emma de la silla. -Esta es la peor lección de modales que te he dado jamás, estoy segura de que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije sobre té... Y sólo para que quede claro, tú eres quien es mía.

Emma giró los ojos sin ser vista, decidida a no hacerla enojar más ese día-¿Estuvo bien tu no sé qué, no sé dónde?

-No estoy segura de que sepas que es lo que hice el día de hoy, ni siquiera si te cuento, ¿Quieres que lo intente? -Dijo y ordenó nuevas tazas de té para ambas.

-Sí por favor. -Esto era nuevo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es el tributo al Rey?-La confusión en su rostro fue la respuesta y Regina continuó. -los habitantes de cada reino pagan una porción de sus ganancias al Rey, de esa forma el administra los bienes y los utiliza para realizar mejoras en el reino. ¿Hasta ahí entiendes? -la pregunta de Regina fue dulce, le gustaba introducirle temas que la prepararan para ser reina sin que ella lo notara.

-¿Tú le pagas al Rey?

-Yo soy el Rey... -Observó la cara aún confundida de la niña. -Soy la reina, cariño, cada reino tiene un rey, una reina o ambos, el tributo se paga al palacio, independientemente de quien reine.

-¿Entonces el tributo llega a ti?

-¡Muy bien!, así es. Hay muchos reinos y todos, por común acuerdo solicitan la misma cantidad de tributos, ¿Tienes idea de por qué?

-¿Porque son amigos?

-No necesariamente, se cobra lo mismo para que todos los habitantes se mantengan en su reino sin querer huir a otro dónde el tributo sea menor. En la reunión a la que asistí hoy, la reina Aurora solicitó un aumento de tributos, debido a que... Tuvo problemas con un dragón, nadie antes había solicitado que se aumentaran los tributos y de pronto todos los reyes querían más.

-¿tú también?

-No, ni yo ni el Rey Midas... Pero él tiene una ventaja, todo lo que toca se convierte en oro, literalmente.

Era la primera vez que Emma escuchaba historias sobre otros reinos, dragones y reyes que hacían oro y no deseaba que la conversación acabara nunca.

-¿Y les dijiste que no?

-Les dije que era innecesario ¿Sabes? La reina Aurora puede hablar con ese dragón en cualquier momento y no tendría la necesidad de cobrar una sola moneda de tributo. Pero ella no quiso saber nada y de pronto eran demasiados reyes y reinas queriendo que se aumentara. Dejé que sucediera.

-¿Y eso es malo? ¿Sabías que la mamá de Anastasia y Drizella vive en el palacio de la reina Aurora?

-Claro que lo sé, Lady Tremaine por si sola controla a todo el servicio, cosa que las -bajó la voz- dos inútiles, no logran. -Emma sonrió. -La verdadera incógnita es cómo es que lo sabes tú, tal vez ya estás pasando demasiado tiempo entre cotilleos de la servidumbre, patito. Y respecto a tú otra pregunta, puede que si sea malo aumentar los tributos, deberé ir yo en persona con la guardia real por todo el reino dando aviso y la gente no se pone contenta cuando se entera que debe pagar más.

-¡Oh por favor, déjame ir contigo! -Rogó. -Quiero conocer el reino, quiero conocer personas y dragones y reyes.

Regina sintió una punzada de angustia en el pecho-Eso solo me haría ir más tensa, cariño, no quiero estar cuidándote, prometo venir todas las noches a cenar, además aún tenemos varias reuniones antes de decidir por completo qué tanto van a aumentar los tributos.

-¿Puedo ir a las no sé qué?

-Realmente quieres salir del palacio, ¿Cierto? -Habían pasado casi diez meses desde el escape de Emma y en ese tiempo únicamente había salido a montar un par de veces al mes sin toparse con otra persona, era consciente de que no la podía proteger toda la vida.

-Muero de ganas.

-Muy bien, lo intentaremos una vez y si funciona... No grites, podrás ir conmigo. –Le dijo y la pequeña ahogó un grito de emoción con ambas manos…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, espero que estén teniendo un buen martes, este capítulo es un poco más largo, la razón es porque cuándo lo escribí debían ser dos capítulos pero hace un buen capítulo largo y no tuve el corazón para sólo darles la mitad de esto.**

 **Contesto una pregunta que me encantó: Sí habrá SwanQueen "romántico" (Oh… me causó mucha gracia esa pregunta, yo creí que todo el SwanQueen era romántico, ya saben, amor entre Emma y Regina… cosas así, pero ya me explicaron que no), y será muy romántico, rated M y todo, sólo pido paciencia, ya estoy llegando a eso, yo voy un poco más de 10 capítulos adelante en la escritura y me gusta pensar que va saliendo bien.**

 **Estoy disponible en todas las redes sociales pero no las se usar… pero si se usar estas y son las que importan por si tienen preguntas antes del viernes**

 **Twitter, Instagram: rebevividreams.**

 **Tumblr: Evildreams.**

 _ **Capítulo 8:**_

 _ **El claro, La junta, Invierno y El flechazo.**_

-¿Estás lista, Emma?

-Sí... Espera, no no no, _NOOO_.

-Aún no he hecho nada, cariño.

-Ah, sí, lo siento, hazlo... _Nononono,_ no lo hagas.

-¿Así será todo el día? Fue idea tuya.

-Hazlo. -Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se aferró a su cintura.

-Listo.

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó aún sin mirar y con el rostro contorsionado por el miedo.

-Abre los ojos y mira por ti misma. -Susurró en su oído tomando las manos que le apretaban el cuerpo.

-¡Wow! -La pequeña no cabía en el asombro y con el paisaje reflejado en su enorme mirada verde un suspiro se le escapó de los labios.

-Tú miedo a la transportación mágica me parece sumamente irracional. -Sonrió con ternura y le tomó la mano.

-No lo puedo creer, hace un segundo yo estaba en tus habitaciones y ahora... _Ahora no._

-Cuando un hechizo de transportación es hecho perfectamente no tienes por qué sentir nada, he perfeccionado la técnica, cariño, deberías confiar en mí. -La expresión en su rostro era impasible y con una amplia sonrisa, Emma le rodeó el cuello y besó su mejilla.

-¿Qué es este lugar? -Quiso saber mientras se movía al rededor del amplio claro en el bosque, pequeñas florecitas de colores le cubrían como alfombra y los árboles en la periferia eran viejos sauces que ondeaban con la suavidad del viento.

-Aquí es dónde te encontré. –Confesó esperando algún tipo de reacción. -Estabas exactamente dónde estoy de pie, fue hace casi ocho años y la magia que cubre este lugar es más intensa que en cualquier parte del bosque encantado, también es probable que por eso no te afectara la transportación...

-¿Puedes contarme del día que me encontraste? -Preguntó sentándose sobre el suelo y pasando sus dedos por entre las flores.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -La reina se hincó a su lado con la vista en la pequeña.

-Lo que sea está bien. -Expresó con suavidad, sus ojos se encontraron en la profundidad de los de Regina, la niña seguía sonriendo, no estaba molesta, ni asustada, su curiosidad era inocente, nada apresurada.

-Llegue con todas las intenciones de destruir a tus padres. -espetó con honestidad. -El aire entero olía a magia y a dulce, tal vez un poco a manzana y canela, realmente puede que este olvidando algunas cosas, ¿Sabes? Ya pasó mucho tiempo... Llegue justo cuando el hechizo estaba funcionando... O fallando y todo se puso oscuro, muy muy oscuro, trate de encontrarlos pero lo que sucedió es que estabas tú, un pequeño bulto llorón y amarillento como un pato feo. -Le sonrió y vio que la niña reía al igual. -Realmente no sé por qué te lleve, al inicio no sabía que Blancanieves había tenido un bebé y que ese bebe eras tú, lo hice sin pensar, te conservo porque... Ya sabes, _como_ que me agradas. - le dijo esta vez sin mirarla y Emma se quedó pensativa.

-Claro _"su majestad"_... Lo que usted diga. -Se burló y se mantuvo en sus brazos buscando su mirada. -Estoy segura de que no eres mala, Gina.

-¿Realmente?

-Lo prometo. -Dijo con la mano sobre el corazón y la mirada brillante de orgullo.

-Es hora de volver, cariño, tengo que reunirme con el consejo y tardaste demasiado en permitirme usar la magia para traerte.

-Si hubieras dicho a dónde íbamos tal vez hubiera sido más rápido.

-¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? Vamos, te puedo traer de nuevo cualquier día.

-Llévame a tu reunión, no me da miedo viajar con magia, lo prometiste. –Suplicó.

-Lo prometí pero casi es invierno no tiene sentido que seas parte de esto, estoy segura de que el reino tendrá más conflictos en los que podrás participar.

-No, quiero ir contigo ya, dime qué más cosas debo saber y llévame contigo.

La reina dudó por un instante. -Tú no me das órdenes a mí, Emma, no seas insolente.

-Siento desesperación. -Respondió de brazos cruzados y mirada decidida a lo que Regina solo pudo sonreír, hizo aparecer un pergamino y su pluma.

-Esta es la mesa redonda. -La voz que salía de sus labios era extrañamente serena mientras dibujaba a cada paso lo que expresaba. -Presta mucha atención, está integrada de forma permanente en este orden: primero el Rey Midas y su hija Abigail, a su derecha vamos tú y yo, a su izquierda va el Sultán de Agrabáh, su reino está en el Este, es ambicioso, muy viejo y lleva un turbante, después de él, el rey Eric, bastante decidido y fuerte, es un tonto, pero no tonto como Aurora, quien se sienta enseguida de él como sucesora de su padre, la vas a reconocer al instante, ella realmente se da a conocer con cada palabra, a su lado estará su esposo, Felipe, el representa a su propio reino sin embargo, él no tiene voz ni voto ante la autoridad de ella, a su lado, Bella, yo consideraba que ella era realmente inteligente, o al menos con sentido común pues desde la muerte de sus padres había reinado con sabiduría, en su reino diseñan aparatos para facilitar la vida de las personas ordinarias, ya sabes… sin magia, sin embargo fue la primera en apoyar a Aurora. -La miró para cerciorarse de que estaba prestando atención. -A su lado, Megara, ella considera todo el asunto realmente tedioso, está ahí porque es su deber como representante de las musas y por último, Úrsula, su reino se encuentra bajo el mar, es muy peligrosa, su magia es completamente diferente a la mía y tiene más años de los que uno puede contar, ha vivido desde antes de que se comenzara a escribir la historia, por favor no te acerques mucho a ella, en la mesa, entre Úrsula y yo habrá una silla vacía, no debes usarla, la dueña de esa silla se debe respetar, no acude por que tiene conflictos con Aurora.

-¿Cómo el dragón?

-Es precisamente el dragón, cariño. -Emma se mantuvo pensativa tratando de imaginar a un dragón sentado a la mesa, discutiendo sobre tributos y un montón de dudas surgieron ante la divertida idea.

-¿Al dragón no le importa que la gente se vaya de su reino?

-No hay nadie en su reino, es bastante pequeño, pero para ser alguien que vive sola debe ser el más grande de todos.

-¿Puedo conocerle?

-No lo sé cariño. -Regina la hizo mirarle. -Nuestra magia surge del mismo punto en el interior; no lo repitas pero: no estoy segura de poder vencerla si las cosas se salen de control.

La pequeña asintió preocupada. -¿Necesito saber algo más?

-Vamos al castillo del Rey Midas, quien con tocar las cosas se vuelven oro, ten cuidado, no quiero una estatua tuya por descuido. Todo es dorado, tal vez te lastime un poco los ojos al inicio y no te preocupes, todos ahí saben exactamente quién eres, les vas a encantar ¿Estás lista?

La niña cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro bajo el pecho de la reina.-Sí, estoy lista. -Afirmó contra la tela del corsé.

Sus manos se elevaron sólo unos centímetros y con el dejo momentáneo del humo púrpura aparecieron ante las puertas doradas del palacio.

-Eso fue todo, cariño.

-Eres realmente buena en esto. -Dijo asombrada al notar que el traje de pantalón crema y saco azul cielo con el que había salido del palacio ahora era un suave vestido de terciopelo lila y piedras preciosas.

-Y tú eres una niña con miedos irracionales y falta de gusto para vestir... no seas insolente con nadie, ¿Lo prometes?-Pidió nerviosa.

-Realmente el Rey ha puesto sus manos en todo ¿Cierto? -Contestó ignorando lo antes dicho y con la mano sobre lo que tal vez antes de Midas había sido una inmensa puerta de roble puro; Regina trató de contener el regocijo que provocaba la inocencia del comentario, era increíble lo rápido que la podía hacer feliz y con una amplia sonrisa se encontró frente al guardia que sólo logró sonrojarse y tartamudear.

-Su majestad, la reina Regina y compañía. -Anunció al vestíbulo y el Rey se aproximó con entusiasmo.

-Vaya, vaya, es un honor tenerla aquí y ha traído a... su pequeño secreto. -su voz era confiada y a la vez temerosa, Emma jamás había imaginado que el temor a la reina fuera más allá de las personas del servicio.

-Rey Midas, ella es Emma, estoy segura de que todos estarán más que encantados de tenerla cerca, su presencia va a ser necesaria de ahora en más. -La pequeña hizo una leve reverencia y el hombre le sonrió con cautela.

-Por supuesto, su majestad, nos esperan en el salón. -Su mano enguantada señaló el ala izquierda y ambas caminaron tomadas de la mano.

-Tú me gustas más que él. -le susurró apretándola mientras entraban a la estancia, Regina sonrió con suavidad.

-Tú ciertamente me gustas más que esta reunión, cariño.

-Buen día, su majestad, creímos que no nos acompañaría el día de hoy. -Aurora habló desde el otro lado de la habitación con la mirada fija en la niña.

-¿Y dejarte sola para que causes una revolución entre reinos? No lo creo querida.

-Lo he dicho muchas veces, su majestad, no hago esto por que quiera, necesitamos reparar daños, reconstruir aldeas... ¿por qué me molesto en explicarle las cosas? Parece ser el mismo tipo de mujer... -Su mirada seguía fija en la pequeña.

-No eres muy lista, ¿Cierto? -Regina dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita y tomó a la niña de los hombros. -Emma, ¿te gustaría ir a vivir con la Reina? Justamente el otro día me dijo que le da pena que seas infeliz y que estarías mejor con ella. -Regina habló alto, haciendo que la realeza fijara la vista en la pequeña.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparse, reina Aurora, pero estoy bien, lo peor que me ha pasado es este vestido. -Todos los reyes y reinas se unieron en una risa suave y cautelosa.

-Ella te está engañando, trató de matar a tus padres si no es que en serio lo logró y te tiene prisionera.

\- ¿Y por qué yo sigo viva? con todo respeto reina Aurora, creo que usted está confundida no soy una prisionera, su majestad se hace cargo de mi como cualquier persona se haría cargo de una niña con padres que no están, yo estoy bien y soy feliz. -La claridad en las palabras de Emma sorprendieron a todos en la habitación, incluyendo a Regina.

-Usted ha creado a un monstruo, su majestad, esa niña no es normal, no puede ser la hija de Blancanieves, esta niña es cínica. -El rostro de Aurora se encontraba enrojecido por la furia y sus ojos azules estaban húmedos por la vergüenza que le ocasionaba no poder defenderse de una pequeña.

-Tú eres un monstruo, querida, no toleras una gota de incertidumbre, todos los demás reyes convivimos con problemas más grandes que los tuyos diariamente. -Con cada argumento ambas quedaban más cerca de la otra, los ojos negros de Regina denotaban intensidad, los puños apretados de la joven reina estaban apretados bajo el abrigo mientras su rostro expresaba genuina furia cual niña educada por un dragón. -Eres caprichosa, todos podrán creerte dulce e inocente pero yo sé quién eres.

-Su majestad, reina Aurora, por favor un conflicto a la vez, hoy debemos decidir esto. -Los nervios del Rey Midas se sentían en sus palabras mientras las invitaba a sentarse.

-Mi reino necesita del aumento de tributo, pondré todo en orden y habrá más beneficios para los habitantes. -Aurora puso su cabello rubio oscuro detrás de las orejas, tranquilizándose a sí misma mientras Regina tomaba asiento con una amplia sonrisa y Emma en sus piernas.

-¿Todos estamos a favor con la reina Aurora?

Los reyes y reinas asintieron con unanimidad, a excepción de Regina quien seguía sonriéndole. -¿Puede dejar su necedad de lado? Es más oro para su reino.-Se quejó.

-Emma considera que es injusto, no necesitamos más oro y menos que provenga de los habitantes de nuestro reino, ¿Cierto, cariño? nos vamos a abstener en esta votación, la pequeña puede ser muy persuasiva, sin embargo somos conscientes de que tomaremos la postura mayoritaria, como dije, sólo me abstendré de votar a favor de ti.

-Se ha decidido, se empezará a dar nota a partir de la siguiente semana. -El rey Midas sintió tranquilidad al ver que la reina cedía y acercó el tratado en la charola de oro a cada uno hacia su lado izquierda.

-No podemos, falta muy poco para el invierno, Emma y yo no salimos en invierno y en cualquier momento comenzará a nevar.

-Salí a jugar sin permiso el invierno pasado y me congelé. -Explicó la pequeña. -Tengo prohibida la nieve por morirme. -Regina dejó salir una risa suave ante la mirada atónita de la realeza.

-Ambas son enfermizas. -Bella habló por primera vez con las manos sobre el pecho. -Tú madre estaría avergonzada de lo que te has convertido. -Su mirada color avellana y su gesto apretado denotaba asco y vergüenza, por un instante Regina no supo si el comentario iba dirigido a ella o a la pequeña, ni Cora ni Blancanieves estarían muy felices y era consciente.

Emma trató de recordar en silencio quién era ella en el orden de las sillas. -Es Bella. –La reina susurró en su oído.

-No me gusta que me insulte, soy una buena persona y no le he hecho nada a usted, no le he hecho nada a nadie en esta habitación. -Se dirigió hacia la mujer con ambas manitas plantadas en la mesa.

-Esta niña me agrada. -Megara sonrió de forma traviesa dejando atrás su habitual postura desinteresada y mirando con atención

-Me parece que no la has educado bien. -Bella se dirigió a Regina.

-Emma está hablando contigo, me parece que quién no tiene educación eres tú, querida.

-¿Podemos terminar esto? -El sultán dijo rasposamente mientras miraba su reloj de arena. -Mi hija Jazmín quiere un tigre y no lo conseguiré hoy si ustedes señoritas no dejan de discutir por la crianza de una niña que me parece más madura que cualquiera de ustedes.

-A mí me gusta lo que escucho. -Úrsula recargó el rostro sobre su mano y continuó. -Sin embargo el Rey Eric y yo tenemos un asunto... familiar pendiente, agradecería que esto terminara pronto.

-Reina Aurora, ya que el aumento de tributos es un asunto aprobado, ¿Podría esperar hasta el final del invierno para hacerlo entrar en rigor? –El Rey Midas empezaba a odiar tener que ser juez entre ambas mujeres.

-Increíble, ustedes aún creen que es un capricho mío, apenas acaben las nevadas espero cooperación, su majestad. -Sus brazos cruzados y su mirada vidriosa volvían de Aurora un espectáculo de emociones que iban desde el odio hasta la impotencia en segundos.

-Tienes mi palabra de que así será. –Regina extrañamente disfrutaba ser la única con sentido común sobre los actos y las consecuencias, ella era la reina malvada, impertinente y egoísta, y se preguntó si alguna vez se vio así de ridícula como la joven reina.

-Lo agradezco. –Dijo en voz baja y Regina pudo observar como por una fracción de segundo, la mirada de Aurora se perdía en la silla vacía. Definitivamente con Maléfica ahí las cosas le habrían salido a su gusto sin tener que turbarse y todos estaban al tanto de eso.

-Muy bien, son libres de retirarse o pueden quedarse a tomar la cena. –El Rey Midas habló con tranquilidad.

-No quiero volver al palacio aún, su majestad. –Emma estaba demasiado emocionada.

-Emma y yo aceptamos su invitación, Rey Midas.

-Oh, definitivamente yo acepto esta invitación, ya era hora de que sucediera algo interesante. –Megara se encontraba encantada y mientras los demás reyes y reinas se disponían a salir del palacio con el Rey quedaron en compañía de la princesa Abigail.

-Debo admitir, si me permite, que es un lado de usted que no nos había dejado ver. –la princesa manifestó.

-Ella es buena.-Emma sonrió y miró a ambas mujeres con sencillez.

-Cariño, tu comentario es un ultraje a mi persona, me perderán respeto.

Abigail y Megara trataron de contener la risa de forma fallida, definitivamente el modo de interactuar de ambas era mágico.

-Dime, corazón. –Abigail se dirigió a Emma con precaución. -¿De verdad eres feliz?

-Tengo una yegua, su majestad me la obsequió, no tiene nombre aún y es del color de este palacio a veces salimos a montar, se leer y escribir y me sé portar como una dama a la mesa y tengo un amigo y una nana, a veces me dejan estar en la cocina y tenemos un gato, el si es malo, se llama Lucifer pero su majestad dice que debo respetarlo siempre, me deja comer galletas en mis habitaciones y me da permiso de utilizar trajes para montar como ropa diaria. ¿Me faltó algo? –Se dirigió a Regina quien pasó sus dedos por entre la rubia y abundante cabellera.

–En resumen dijiste todo, tus modales a la mesa podrían mejorar... Debo admitir que me siento escandalizada por la libertad con que hablas de nuestra vida. –Concluyó con una mirada suave, sabía que Emma era carismática, sabía que lo era aún más que su madre sin embargo una cosa era tenerlo claro y otra poder verlo en acción.

-¿Es inapropiado?

-Es nuevo, no necesariamente inapropiado. –Declaró y la pequeña volvió la vista hacia la princesa Abigail.

-¿Cree que miento al decir que soy feliz? –Terminó por contestar.

-Tienes razón, cielo, fue una pregunta tonta. –Admirada y con ambas manos en el rostro le sonrió antes de que su padre volviera para guiarles al comedor.

-¿lo estoy haciendo bien? –Preguntó despacio cuando nadie miraba.

-Perfectamente, cariño. –apretó su mano con suavidad antes de que se soltara para sentarse junto a la hija del Rey.

-Si esa criatura me perteneciera no dejaría que se apartara de mi lado. –Megara habló detrás de ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que el encanto de Emma te ha dado la falsa impresión de que puedes dirigirte a mí sin protocolo. –Regina se volvió dura y fría a penas la niña estuvo suficientemente lejos.

-Disculpe, lo que quiero decir es que la niña es una delicia, no me sorprendería que una fila de gente se la quisiera quitar. – se puso frente a ella y la miró a los ojos. – Esa niña le da felicidad, su majestad, hay personas deseando quitarle eso de forma activa. –Concluyó y se dirigió a la mesa, justo al otro lado de Emma.

Regina, pensativa se sentó enfrente y la miró, sus mejillas rojas por la agitación, la sonrisa permanente que mostraba sus dientes nuevos y esos ojos verdes llenos de alegría le parecían un sueño ¿Cómo había pasado de no ser más grande que su antebrazo a ser un ser una persona capaz de brillar por si misma? Blancanieves se estaba perdiendo de algo increíble y sería mentirse a sí misma decir que no disfrutaba tener esa ventaja sobre ella.

Cuando finalmente volvieron al palacio, el sol se había ocultado y la luna llena brillaba sobre el rostro plácidamente dormido de la exhausta pequeña quien con ambos brazos le rodeaba el cuello, la transportación a penas le había sacado un suspiro y mágicamente la hizo estar en su pijama.

-Ahh, está frío. –Dijo abriendo solo un ojo para quejarse de la ropa que recién le abrigaba.

-¿Ahora quieres ropa tibia también? –Quiso saber mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

-Gracias por llevarme hoy, Gina, te quiero mucho.

-Gracias por no decirme Gina, patito. –Le dijo suavemente antes de meterla en cama y besar su mejilla.

-No te vayas. –Advirtió sin soltarle el cuello, sus ojos se cerraban del sueño pero sus brazos estaban firmes.

-Y definitivamente gracias por no darme órdenes en público.-Susurró mientras se mentía en la pequeña cama de flores, sobre el dosel colgaba el hermoso móvil con unicornios de cristal azul que le había pertenecido a Blancanieves, la habitación entera aún tenía rastros de la dueña anterior y le sorprendía lo lejano que se sentía todo, el odio permanecía vivo y latente pero de cierta forma se sentía indiferente a ella, como si su venganza se hubiera cobrado solo por conocer el sufrimiento que seguramente estaba viviendo y se dio cuenta de que al menos en ese momento, era cierto lo que Megara le había dicho: ella era feliz, no sabía si era bueno o resultaría contraproducente, pero se sentía bien y no se le antojaba renunciar a eso solo por miedo.

Fue al amanecer que con la visión de los geométricos copos de nieve contra el cristal agradeció las acciones apresuradas del día anterior _–Justo a tiempo–_ Se dijo haciendo aparecer el cobertor de su cama sobre ellas.

La llegada de la primera nevada no le hizo ilusión a la pequeña, significaba quedarse dentro por al menos dos meses, significaba cuidar cada aspecto de su vida y aunque estuviera en el interior, aún podía sentir bajo su piel el recuerdo de ese frío mortal metiéndose en cada parte de su ser, al menos esta vez no lo pasaba en cama como un accesorio del juego de cobijas, podía vagar por las habitaciones de la planta baja y jugar con su amigo, sacar libros en la biblioteca y conocer sobre las historias de reyes y reinas.

Regina se encontraba ocupada, los preparativos para salir al inicio de la primavera con la guardia real se habían vuelto increíblemente complejos debido al tamaño de su reino, estimando que el viaje como tal podría tomar hasta cuatro meses, y ahora que debía arreglar que Emma tuviera un lugar seguro a su lado o al de Graham, debía considerar si la señora Potts y su hijo deberían ir o quedarse y dónde y cómo les acompañarían.

Por las noches, la reina volvía a sus habitaciones para encontrar a una pequeña que la había extrañado todo el día dormida profundamente a lo largo y ancho de su enorme cama y lo único importante: A salvo.

Odiaba la idea de sacarla al mundo sin saber si estaba lista, más de una vez pensó en dejarla, más de una vez quiso ignorar los deseos de la criatura, sin embargo no quería faltar a su promesa, la llevaría consigo, la enseñaría a hacer las cosas que una reina debe hacer.

-¿Ya? –Quiso saber mientras movía sus piernas ansiosamente sobre un fajo de heno en el establo,

-Emma, no me presiones, estoy realmente alterada.

-No me va a pasar nada.

-Claro que no te va a pasar nada.-Dijo más bien para sí misma hincada y abrochando los dos botones superiores del pequeño abrigo violeta.

-Esto pica.

-Estás mintiendo.

-Ni siquiera hace frío.

-Emma...

-Amo mi abrigo. –Corrigió.

-Gracias. –Dijo sacando una caja de madera. -¿te gustaría un obsequio?

-¿De qué se trata? –Quiso saber extrañada.

-Son los guantes que usaba tu madre cuando tenía doce años, tal vez te queden un poco grandes pero supuse que te gustaría tenerlos. –Tomó uno de los guantes blancos de la caja y se los mostró de ambos lados, eran de piel y parecían nuevos. –Ella los usaba la primera vez que la conocí, yo no era mucho mayor que ella, considero importante que sepas que al inicio yo no quería matarla.

Emma tomó los guantes y se los midió contra su mano. –Tienes razón, me van un poco grandes. –Dijo con una sonrisa y preguntas que sabía no eran momento de hacer, no justo antes de partir. –Son bonitos, ¿Ella si tiene buen gusto para vestir?

-Oh no, pero aceptaba sugerencias. –Una parte de ella no creía posibles sus palabras, pero la ilusión en los ojos de Emma hacían desvanecer los pensamientos. -¿Estás lista? Aún puedes decidir quedarte, yo puedo volver cada noche y...

-Estoy muy emocionada por salir, no me va a pasar nada.

-Si me empiezo a sentir alterada o te desvías un poco en tu caballo vas a hacer el resto del viaje en Rocinante conmigo. A mi izquierda irá Graham y un par de guardias detrás y adelante de nosotros, no me interrumpas frente a las personas.

-Te quiero, Gina.

-Y no me llames Gina, cariño.

-Su majestad. –Interrumpió Graham. –Todo está listo, deberíamos llegar a la primera parada en tan solo una hora.

Regina se incorporó y tomando a la niña en brazos la subió en su caballo. –Estamos listas. –Dijo con su voz firme y montó a Rocinante en un suspiro.

Salir del palacio era usual para ella sin embargo con Emma a su derecha cualquier árbol le parecía un enemigo listo para arrebatarle lo que ahora le pertenecía, casi parecía irreal que en contraste con su miedo se encontrara ella, maravillada por los árboles, los animales, los ríos y las casas de madera en la villa cada vez más cercana.

No era sencillo para Regina sacar a la reina malvada frente a la pequeña sin embargo mientras avanzaba su discurso y anunciaba el incremento de tributos, la gente pasaba de dócil y tranquila a inconforme y agresiva, con creciente desagrado el informe se convirtió en una violenta imposición presenciada por Emma una y otra vez a lo largo del primer día, el aumento de tributos no era una opción y aunque deseaba hacerles ver que La reina había luchado por ellos, no debía intervenir.

-La gente no te entiende, Regina.

-Con que es eso... –Dijo con ironía limpiándole la cara con una toalla húmeda. –Fue un día horrible, debería regresarte a casa.

-No me gusta cómo te trata la gente.

-¿Si entendiste que yo fui la mala todo el día, patito? –A veces no la comprendía ni un poco.

-No tuviste opción. Me gustaría poder hacerles ver eso.

-Tuve opción, pero eso te tocará hacerlo a ti cuando ocupes mi lugar.

-¿Qué opción?

-Pude haberle dicho que no a Aurora y al consejo, pero para eso se necesita un pueblo que se levante en armas contra las injusticias y un rey que los apoye. Si yo los apoyara acabarían por pensar que es mentira, les he mentido antes. Debes entender que el hecho de que yo no les agrade es consecuencia directa de mis acciones.

-No lo acepto.

-Oh, pero es la realidad, cariño.

-¿Y si me permites hablar mañana?

-¿Qué les dirías exactamente? –Su voz era divertida mientras practicaba la trenza que la Señora Potts le hacía a la pequeña para dormir.

-Que es culpa de la reina Aurora, que fue su idea.

-Una reina no da justificaciones ni trata de minimizar sus acciones culpando a los demás, la reina Aurora está haciendo lo mismo en su reino, cada quien toma su parte de responsabilidad. Además jamás hablaría mal de ella frente al pueblo, ni tu ni yo.

-Puedo decirles a todos que los tributos se utilizarán para que el reino sea un mejor lugar.

-Yo preferiría que siguieras al margen de la situación, no es tu responsabilidad el cariño que me tienes está nublando tu juicio, a mí no me molesta que no me quieran.

-No entiendo por qué estás tranquila.

-Supongo que es porque tu estas completamente enojada.-Sonrió. –Solo una a la vez puede estar en ese estado.

Emma le regaló la primera sonrisa de la noche y la abrazó con fuerza. -¿Y mañana a dónde vamos a ir?

-¿Segura que no quieres volver?

-No te voy a dejar sola para que te griten y te traten de matar y luego recuerden que sacas esas asombrosas bolas de fuego de tus manos y los levantes del cuello con ramas que salen de la nada y los lances lejos de ti... –Expresó con entusiasmo haciendo señas con las manos y unos cuantos sonidos de explosión.

-Siento mucho que hayas visto eso. –Dijo atónita.

-Está bien, no los lastimaste en serio y no estoy asustada.

-¿No piensas que soy terrible? –Su voz ronca denotaba genuina sorpresa.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho te habrían lastimado, no quiero que te lastimen, Gina. –La pequeña expresó sin mirarla mientras jugaba con una de las manos que horas antes habían llenado de fuego la plaza.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. –Declaró en voz muy baja para sí misma y la alzó en sus brazos hasta meterla en la cama.

Ningún habitante deseaba una nueva ola de abusos de la reina, se negaban a comprender las razones y durante el primer mes la dinámica se repitió, fueron de avisos pasivos a imposiciones violentas de la ley en las que tenía que hacer uso de la fuerza y la magia en las que Emma conocía como "funcionaba" el mundo, como el reino temía a la Reina y compadecían su persona, realmente creían que acompañarla le causaba sufrimiento y eso la irritaba al punto que pequeñas ideas se empezaban a formar en su mente, intervenciones... Emma no se iba a quedar al margen, iba a hacer uso de lo que a su corta edad sabía hacer: leer y escribir.

 _-"Alternativa al pago monetario con mano de obra y mantenimiento, uso de acción pasiva"_ ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Regina deteniendo la hoja membretada, era su papel, su tinta, pero no era su letra, era la de Emma.

-Lo escribí yo, es una opción para los que no pueden pagar los impuestos… ¿Estás molesta?

-¿Cómo… ?

-Soy inteligente…. –Respondió turbada. –Y estás obligada a pedirles más de lo que pueden dar, esta es una opción, por favor, léelo. –Pidió sentándose a su lado; realmente no había mucho que leer salvo unas cuantas líneas explicando una alternativa, sin embargo fue así como la noticia del aumento de tributos empezó a llegar a oídos de todo el reino y a sí mismo estaba el extraño rumor de que nadie en el reino de Regina estaba muriendo, de que a su paso la reina solucionaba los problemas en las villas y de que la pequeña niña que la acompañaba indicaba dónde había que mejorar las cosas con una fuerza y sensibilidad que desconcertaban al reino, _"Es una trampa"_ pensaban _"La niña debe ser un diablillo en el cuerpo de un hada para poder tolerar esa vida"_ decían por las calles, _"Es necesario liberarla"._

A la mitad del segundo mes de camino llegaron al primer pueblo en la costa, cálido, sofocante, lleno de arena, una de las grandes urbes en el reino encantado que colindaba con el territorio de Úrsula, el Mar. Era la primera vez que Emma lo vería sin embargo fue la mirada baja en los habitantes así como la pila de tributos al centro de la plaza lo que le pareció alarmante.

Regina bajó de su corcel y con un guardia a cada lado se encontró con el representante del pueblo quien se arrodilló ante ella.

-Su majestad.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Quiso saber mientras su mirada apuntaba a la inmensa pila de tributos. Nunca era tan fácil.

-Es el pago, su majestad, los rumores dicen que ha procedido con acción pasiva en medida de lo posible, sin decesos y que trae consigo una doncella. –Alzó la vista un instante hacia Emma y continuó hablando.- Sin embargo hemos encontrado todos los días pescadores muertos provenientes de las tierras que solían pertenecer a su majestad el Rey Eric, tierras que ahora son suyas y se administran bajo su ley, no queremos ningún altercado y no nos vamos a oponer bajo ninguna circunstancia al aumento en los tributos, es por eso que tenemos todo preparado. Esta es la lista de habitantes, la cantidad y el aumento. –Declaró finalmente y Regina entrecerró los ojos con cautela.

-Graham, delega a tres personas para que revisen esta lista por favor. Envía a la guardia a revisar las calles, que no llamen la atención ni causen alboroto. Encuéntranos a Emma y a mí en la playa apenas esté todo en marcha. –Ordenó mientras montaba el caballo de la pequeña y se dirigían hacia el malecón.

-¿Vamos a ver gente muerta, Gina? –Quiso saber alzando la vista hacia su espalda.

-No deberías sonar tan ilusionada, cariño. –Le pidió.

-¿Quién los mató? El Rey Eric se veía bastante dulce.

-Úrsula tiene una sobrina, Ariel, con quien Eric pretende casarse, ellos dos realmente se quieren, sin embargo les está poniendo las cosas difíciles, Ariel es una sirena y no puede vivir fuera del agua sin ayuda de...

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con matar personas?

-Realmente deseo que seas reina. –le hizo saber besando su mejilla. –Imagino que si están matando personas en este territorio en particular tienen que ser ellos y por algo relacionado con esa razón.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Si lo tiene, tú lo dijiste, Eric es bastante dulce, tal vez tiene que demostrar ante Úrsula que puede aumentar los tributos de forma agresiva y está matando a mi gente para no quedar mal con la suya.

-Dijiste que eso no lo hacía un Rey.

-Eso no es honorable, Eric necesitará encontrar una nueva forma de conseguir a su princesa, una forma honrada.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Tú no vas a hacer nada, cariño, tú solo vas a observar, espero que estés aprendiendo mucho.

Emma solo giró los ojos exasperada y exhaló con amargura. –Nunca hago cosas divertidas, no quiero ser reina, quiero ser un guardia real.

-Lo que tú digas, cariño ¿Ya viste el mar? –preguntó y enseguida supo que el tema se había dado por terminado pues su rostro reflejaba la emoción de la inmensidad.

-Wow... ¿Podemos tener una casa aquí? –Pidió con inocencia, mirando el agua, las olas y tratando de encontrar el punto más lejano en el horizonte.

-Lo voy a pensar, realmente odio que hagas este tipo de preguntas cuando estas emocionada, no piensas claramente, cariño.

Al instante que el caballo tocó la arena la bajó y tomándola de la mano caminaron hacia el agua, podía sentir en su manita el deseo de correr hacia el agua y perder el control pero se mantuvo firme, como una dama. –Hemos venido a hacer una breve visita. –Dijo hacia el agua y el suave oleaje pareció congelarse en una creciente ola mientras Regina hablaba -La paz en mi reino es bastante frágil por mi pasado turbio, en la costa de mi territorio se han encontrado pescadores muertos y no puedo permitir que en este tiempo se manche mi nombre, necesito que cada quien tenga claro cuál es su espacio, lo respete y lo maneje. Sus problemas familiares no pueden dañar el propósito de mi viaje es por eso que solicito que evalúes las condiciones en las que se está dando el nuevo tratado. Es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto. –A penas terminó de hablar la ola rompió contra la arena con fuerza Y Emma apretó sus manos contra la falda del vestido de la reina, le costaba bastante acostumbrarse a la magia diferente.

-¿Úrsula recibió el mensaje?

-Claro que sí

-¿Va a venir?

-No lo creo necesario.

-¿Puedo ser una sirena?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Tratas de sacarme el corazón, patito? –inquirió alzándola del suelo para que sus pies no tocaran el mar. –No más agua para ti, no hay forma de que permita que mi futura reina sea un pescado, por todos los dioses. –Se quejó mientras Emma reía con fuerza. -¿Una sirena, en serio? –preguntó nuevamente soltándola en la arena y atacándola con cosquillas en el estómago.

-Ay no, ahí no, por favor, no, ahí no. – dijo antes de estallar en risas. –No voy a ser reina. –exclamó y siguió riendo.

-Vas a limpiar caballos, voy a poner tu pecera junto a los establos, eso es lo que vas a ser si no eres una reina, un pescado que cuida caballos. –declaró esta vez con las cosquillas atacando simultáneamente el vientre y el cuello de la niña utilizando ambas manos lo que apenas si la dejaba respirar.

-Perfecto. –La retó con más fuerza casi en un último aliento y con lágrimas por la risa, la reina se detuvo un instante, impresionada por la insolencia.

-Eres terrible. –Le dijo y puso ambas manos en sus axilas y continuó con las cosquillas esta vez sin amenazas.

-Ay, ay... Gina... Gina... Seré la reina de todo, sin cola, ya, ya por favor. –le rogó aún con una risa floja y la frente sudada. –Ya veo por qué dicen que eres reina malvada.- Dijo agitada y le ocasionó una sonrisa suave mientras se sentaba a su lado en la arena recuperando el aliento y a su izquierda a unos cincuenta metros estaba Graham, por su mirada adivinaba que había presenciado el momento entre ambas y lo llamó con la mano.

-Viene Graham, querida, sacude tu cabello.

-¿Sacude tu cabello? –Se quejó con una sonrisa suave y sus ojos verdes un poco cerrados por la luz en un gesto que le pareció dulce y nuevo. –Tú me hiciste esto... Su majestad. –cambió el tono y la persona al hablar, mientras Graham se acercaba y pudo sentir la ola de magia y la arena caer a través de su cabello.

-Su majestad, en la plaza buscan una explicación para los decesos, quieren saber por qué ha tomado acción pasiva desde el norte y hay decesos en las urbes.

-¿Ubicaste sus nombres en la lista?

-No, su majestad, parece que son foráneos.

-Claro que lo son, solo buscan problemas conmigo. –Declaró incorporándose y tomó a Emma en sus brazos antes de hacer aparecer a los tres en la plaza. –Envía por los caballos –Solicitó en voz apenas audible y mantuvo a Emma contra su cuerpo. -¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo? –pidió con una amplia sonrisa y su voz calmada pero al instante reconoció al grupo de personas frente a ella, no eran todos pero si una parte del grupo de traidores a los que había dado la poción para olvidar a Emma y a Blancanieves como parte de su venganza, había cuatro enanos, una mujer en capa roja y su abuela, no había forma de que recordaran, no había forma de saber qué deseaban.

-No podemos pagar más tributos, su majestad, y no queremos acabar como los pobres pescadores a los que asesinó en esta villa.

-Las muertes en esta villa sucedieron como un lamentable incidente territorial, no tiene nada que ver con el aumento tributario, voy a hacer que una parte de la guardia permanezca aquí y se cerciore de que la acción pasiva se mantenga. El aumento de tributo no es opcional, no se va a asesinar a nadie, quien no puede pagarlo está participando en el tratado que creó la princesa Emma. ¿Deseas explicar de qué trata? –Se dirigió a Emma quién mantuvo una sonrisa perpleja ante la oportunidad de hablar en público.

-…Los habitantes que no cuenten con los medios para solventar el aumento en el tributo seleccionarán en la lista del Segundo comandante Gastón una tarea necesaria por realizar en el bosque encantado y pondrán manos a la obra en ello, su acto será tomado como tributo y se les otorgará un reconocimiento como habitantes ejemplares. Se busca que nuestro reino carezca de conflicto y promueva el crecimiento. – Concluyó la pequeña con una sonrisa suave y dirigió la mirada a Regina, buscando aprobación.

-¿Alguna Duda? –Regina devolvió la sonrisa ante la mirada escandalizada de los foráneos y enseguida se dirigió a ellos. –Ciertamente no busco crear nuevos o más grandes inconvenientes, si todos ustedes desean trabajar haciendo sus propios hoyos en los arboles más vistosos, solo regístrenlos en la lista de cosas que el bosque encantado necesita mejorar, no le diré nada a la princesa. –Les sonrió y Emma contuvo su deseo de poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Dónde está el truco? – Gruñón quiso saber con el puño en alto y al instante Emma se bajó de sus brazos y se puso frente a él en posición de pelea.

-Con un demonio, ¿Qué estás haciendo, Emma? –Regina exclamó tomándola de ambos brazos.

-¡Te quiso golpear! –El rostro de Emma estaba pálido y furioso.

-¡Wo! ¡Chicos, vieron eso! – El enano se dirigió a sus compañeros y a la chica, con quien compartió una mirada larga. -¿Viste eso Roja?

-¿De dónde sacó a esta princesa su majestad? –La abuela quiso saber.

-La ordené por correo, obviamente, así es como todas las princesas llegan ¿No es así? –Contestó y la anciana se dio cuenta de que su pregunta estaba fuera de lugar. –El segundo comandante está hacia allá, Emma los podría llevar pero su creciente curiosidad me produce incertidumbre.

Los enanos se dirigieron una mirada confundida, cómo si no supieran como proceder ante la actitud calmada de la reina y con Emma frente a ella como un gato salvaje a pesar de que apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

-Cariño creo que no me van a hacer nada, puedes tranquilizarte, gracias. –le pidió.

\- Usted es diferente. – Roja susurró con genuina confusión.

-No hay nadie contra quien pelear, querida, solo un reino para gobernar. – Contestó al mismo volumen y enseguida se encontró con la mirada vidriosa de la mujer en la capa roja.

-Pido disculpas por lo que va a suceder, su majestad, somos una distracción.

-¿Quién es el objetivo? –Regina se apresuró y pudo sentir cómo el corazón se le helaba.

-Su princesa. –Contestó y enseguida la lluvia de flechas empezó a caer por todos los flancos a los soldados de la guardia real.

Regina alzó la vista y pudo ver en el techo de una de las casas, los ojos de Robin Hood, su arco y la flecha que segundos antes había salido acababa de impactar en el hombro de Emma quien aún estaba justo frente a ella.

¡Regina! –La niña exclamó impresionada con una mano en donde la flecha había perforado.

Los traidores huían a cada lado como cobardes mientras su princesa se desvanecía ante ella.

Con ambas manos lanzó fuego directamente al pecho del atacante, una y otra vez. -¿Emma?

-Estoy bien su majestad, no me duele nada. –Dijo la pequeña con la punta de la flecha asomando por su espalda.

Regina le trató de sonreír y sosteniéndola con un brazo y lanzando fuego con el otro, protegiendo a sus soldados ante el caos y los gritos de las personas en el centro de la ciudad.

La guardia real respondía como era de esperar, sin embargo un ataque sorpresa de ese tipo a manos del ejército de Robin Hood era algo que no veía hacía muchos años y sin Blancanieves como líder no le encontraba sentido.

-¿Puedes sacar esto Gina? Quiero ayudarte –Su voz no parecía alterada, no sabía cómo interpretar eso.

-Claro, cariño, dame un segundo y te doy una espada... ¡Graham! –Gritó a todo pulmón esperando que estuviera vivo.

-Su majestad.-Se aproximó a su lado derribando a uno de los últimos arqueros con un hacha.

-Campamento, conteo de heridos, curaciones. Quiero prisioneros ¿Entendido? Robin Hood atacó a Emma, estarás sin mí un par de horas, ¡Deja de mirarme condescendientemente!-Gritó a todo pulmón al tiempo que le daba una bofetada.

-Entendido. –Contestó antes de que ambas se desvanecieran en una nube púrpura

-¿Recuerdas que querías conocer al dragón, cariño? –Preguntó a la niña antes de que el humo se desvaneciera por completo y el rostro sorprendido de Maléfica congelara una sonrisa en pánico ante la escena.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos, traigo el capítulo nueve en la publicación del viernes** **Este, como el anterior es bastante largo y me disculpo por entregarlo tan noche, sé que para algunos puede que ya sea sábado; tuve una interesante odisea en la que llevé a mi hermana al dentista y acabamos comprando cinco litros de helado… (Pueden ver las pruebas en twitter) Es mi comportamiento de mujer adulta y responsable.**

 **Me alegra saber que la mamá de "Vizho" aprueba la historia, espero que no le deje de gustar cuando se vuelva "románticamente" SwanQueen, por favor mantenme al tanto ;).**

 **Me encanta leer sus comentarios, saber que aprecian la historia me llena de alegria porque es mi primera SwanQueen.  
**

 **Twitter: rebevividreams (Casi todo lo que escribo es en ingles, pero soy yo).**

 **Tumblr: evildreams**

 _CAPÍTULO 9:_

 _La absurda historia tres veces._

-Yo pensé que los dragones eran diferentes. –Declaró Emma recostada en la mesa de piedra del cuarto para alquimias.

-¿Creíste que sería enorme, con ojos rojos y escamas? –Preguntó dulcemente mientras recortaba alrededor de la flecha que salía de su espalda.

-Más o menos, sí.

-Imagino que estas sorprendida de que sea tan guapa. –Declaró ocasionando una leve risita en Emma.

-Ajá.

-Puedo llegar a ser así, no te dejes engañar corazón. –Rio dejando ver por un instante su mirada de reptil y causándole un breve sobresalto.

-Auch... Me dolió.

-Me impresiona que no te quejaras antes.-Afirmó satisfecha.

-¿Por qué no la sacan? Quiero volver. –clamó impaciente.

-Bueno, la flecha te atravesó, como si nada, si no la saco con cuidado todo tu interior se va a salir por ahí, tu corazón, tus tripas, tu cerebro, todo. –Declaró con seriedad y el rostro de Emma se puso blanco.

-Está jugando contigo, cariño. –Apareció Regina por detrás y le otorgó una mirada severa a la mujer. –No la podemos sacar porque puedes desangrarte y no sabemos qué clase de veneno hay en ella. –explicó pero por la expresión en su rostro pudo notar que aún estaba imaginando todos sus órganos salir por su hombro.

-Bueno, yo sé que veneno tiene. Observa la punta–Pidió moviendo a Emma con suavidad y mostrando una punta sencilla de ónix que no le dio ninguna respuesta.

-Lo siento, no te sigo, es una piedra común.

-Claro. Detenla en esa posición. –Solicitó mientras tomaba trozo de tela y lo introducía en la boca de la pequeña. –Ahora, corazón, esto te va a doler mucho, luego va a dejar de doler y luego va a doler más ¿Entendiste? Eres una guerrera, yo lo sé pero siente la libertad de hacer escándalo, no le vamos a decir a nadie. –Le hizo saber y enseguida clavó por completo la flecha en el cuerpo de la niña haciendo que apretara sus dientes en la tela, abriera los ojos al máximo y las lágrimas se le escaparan automáticamente. – ¡Detén sus brazos y piernas, Regina, estas aquí para ayudar, no te quedes ahí como una perfecta inútil! –Gritó al momento que cortaba la punta cubierta de sangre. –Bien, Emma, ¿Sigues, conmigo? Viene la parte fea, pero vamos a sacar esta cosa. –Recostó con firmeza a la pequeña en la superficie de piedra y con un movimiento constante y sutil sacó la flecha antes de que la sangre empezara a brotar abundantemente.

-Mis tripas. –Dijo Emma antes de perder la Conciencia.

La pequeña siempre sabía cuándo estaba soñando, los colores eran diferentes y su cuerpo siempre parecía más liviano aunque en ese momento no recordaba ninguna buena razón para estar dormida, la habían atacado con una flecha y ahora la estaban tratando de curar, ella debía despertar para seguir luchando, había leído historias de guerreros que con solo un vendaje seguían durante toda una batalla...

-¿Por qué no despierta? –Regina quiso saber sin poder ocultar la nota de angustia en el tono de voz.

-Valoramos muy poco la capacidad que tenemos de sanarnos con magia, querida. –Le sonrió. –La niña está a años de desarrollar la propia y perdió mucha sangre, de eso no va a morir... El veneno, por otra parte, eso si la va a matar.

-Emma no va a morir, tiene que haber una forma, siempre la hay.

-Acabas de sonar como un pomposo héroe. –Le dedicó un gesto burlón y le mostró la punta de flecha.

-Ya te dije que eso no me dice nada.

-Precisamente, Regina, esta punta está hecha con una piedra transparente, con el sol puede verse de un color rosa suave, pero nunca más oscuro que eso, cuando atraviesa el cuerpo de una persona impura y llena de maldad la quema por dentro al instante y la piedra se desintegra, ¿Estás segura de que la flecha no era para ti?

-No, la chica lobo dijo que el objetivo era ella, ¿Por qué atacarían a Emma con algo para mí?

-Esto no te mataría… dolería mucho, te haría enojar y te dejaría una cicatriz fea pero esto es para matar monstruos, pregunto porque... Bueno, pudieron haberlo intentado, es una buena idea, honestamente preferiría estar curándote a ti de esto que a ella porque no sé cómo curarla.

-¿Por qué se volvió negra? ¿Cómo lo pudiste notar?

-No se volvió negra, tú y yo la vemos negra, lo que me parece bastante discriminatorio si me permites decirlo. Cuando despierte tu princesa le preguntaremos el color, solo para confirmar, yo sé que tengo razón, me di cuenta únicamente por el brillo de los bordes, desearía decirte que es una piedra difícil de conseguir pero es bastante común en las minas. Pasar mis años en soledad realmente me está volviendo increíblemente inteligente.

-¿Qué le pasa a las personas puras que son atacadas con ella?

-Lo mismo que a las monstruos lamentablemente, pero el veneno tarda más en corromper el cuerpo de una persona pura, va a empezar a infectar su cuerpo lentamente, Emma es muy buena tenemos tiempo, Regina, debes entender que esto no es magia y no puedes llegar como príncipe azul y besarla, es veneno que vino con la creación y aunque irónicamente es evidente que necesitamos usar magia para curarla, emplearemos más elementos y nada es seguro...

-Ya entendí, es más difícil que un beso de amor verdadero... Pero la vamos a salvar, así tenga que hacer mil tratos...

-Soy muy lista, si hay un modo lo vamos a conseguir, no vayas a los extremos innecesarios aún, por algo acudiste a mí antes que a él esta vez. Aunque debo admitir que siempre estaré herida ante el hecho de que consideres mejor niñera a una tetera.

-Venía con todo y taza. –respondió con el esbozo de una sonrisa. -¿Puedes cuidarla unas horas mientras asesino a todos?

-Por favor, querida, hazlo.

-No... –Un leve quejido interrumpió la conversación.

-Mira quién despertó. –Maléfica exclamó mientras examinaba los ojos de la pequeña.

-¿Cómo te sientes, patito? –La pregunta de Regina surgió cerca del oído de Emma y enseguida le tomó la mano.

-Muy bien, ya no me duele nada ¿Podemos volver?

-Estas mintiendo, debe de dolerte muchísimo. –Ambas miradas se encontraron.

-Tal vez poquito.

-Maléfica te va a dar algo para el dolor, yo tengo que volver.

-No me dejes, por favor, Gi... Regina.

-A veces los héroes tienen que descansar y recuperarse.-Maléfica interrumpió.

-¿Héroes?

-Estabas frente a Regina, Emma, claramente la flecha era para ella, ahora, ¿Puedes decirme de qué color es esta punta?

-Es un cristal, no tiene color. –Afirmó mirándola solo un instante y volviendo los ojos a la reina. -¿Te salvé? –Quiso saber pero Regina no sabía mentirle así que guardó silencio.

-No solo eso, observa. –Continuó Maléfica y con la piedra en un pañuelo, clavó la punta solo un instante en la mano de la reina.

-Ah... –Se quejó con suavidad y su mano empezó a corroerse con rapidez antes de que la otra mujer pusiera un líquido y se detuviera. -¿Qué demonios?

-Solo le demuestro a tu heroína que si la flecha te hubiera dado a ti, en este momento serías bastante fea, querida.

-Si terminaste de jugar conmigo, tengo que revisar a mi ejército.

-Tengo que ir contigo, Regina.

-No, Emma, no vas a ir puedo cuidarme sola, por favor, descansa.

-... Tengo miedo.

-Estás mintiendo, te prometo que volveré de inmediato, necesito ver cómo están todos, soy la reina.

-No los mates solo porque me lastimaron poquito, ya casi ni me duele, siempre hay heridos en las imposiciones de tributo, lo leí.

-Voy a escuchar lo que tengan para decir. –Afirmó terminantemente antes de desaparecer en la nube púrpura.

-Ya se fue, corazón.-Maléfica afirmó sin mirarle.

-¿Si? –Preguntó mientras su labio inferior se doblaba en un gesto de dolor y todo su cuerpo se arqueaba en posición fetal para el llanto.

-Así, muy bien, corazón... Déjalo salir. –La consoló mientras formaba la mezcla para cataplasmas en un mortero. –Eres una tonta valiente frente a ella.

-Me duele mucho, mucho, es como si me quemara por dentro, por favor haz que se detenga.-Lloraba ansiosamente sin poder contenerse.

-No puedo, pero trabajo en ello.

-¿Me voy a morir?

-Vamos a encontrar la cura, tu reina encuentra la forma de salvarte siempre, ¿No es así? Ponte derecha, voy a aplicarte esto y deberías sentir fresco, ¿Te gustaría que te diera algo para que te quedaras dormida?

-No, ¿Por qué no puedes ponerme el agua que usaste en Regina? –Sus ojos ni siquiera podían mantenerse completamente abiertos por el dolor y las leves convulsiones rítmicas del llanto la avergonzaban a sí misma.

-Lo intenté mientras estabas inconsciente, eso no funciona en ti, ¿Alguien te ha dicho que hablar contigo es como hablar con un adulto? Eres muy lista. –Le sonrió abiertamente y la ayudó a incorporarse mientras vendaba el cataplasma alrededor de su lado izquierdo.

Cuando Regina apareció en la plaza, unas cuantas familias que habían resultado heridas se resguardaban bajo el campamento que había montado la guardia, el humo de los incendios provocados por ella aún llenaba el aire y los cadáveres se amontonaban justo en el centro mientras el resto de los habitantes, temerosos esperaban una explicación, al igual que ella.

-¿Prisioneros? –Fue su primera palabra y pregunta mientras un caballero de la guardia la dirigía hasta Graham, donde Roja y Gruñón yacían encadenados.

-No quieren hablar con nadie que no sea usted, su majestad. –Saludó Graham bajando la mirada.

-No creo que tengan información relevante entonces, ¿Tienes alguna herida? –Preguntó tal vez un poco avergonzada.

-¿Su majestad?

-No me sirves si estás herido, _cazador_. –Espetó con desdén y lo miró fijamente, debía recuperar la compostura y seguridad.

-Una flecha en mi pierna, no tenía veneno, estaré bien.

-Claro que estarás bien, no gracias a tus habilidades con los vendajes. –Dijo duramente mientras con magia curaba la pierna de jefe de su guardia real y continuaba con el resto de los heridos en su ejército, no iba a permitir que su labor se atrasara más de lo debido, mucho menos si estaba en sus planes salvar a Emma.

Con los guardias heridos ya en buen estado reanudó el patrullaje por las calles e inició la atención a las familias, sin mirarles fijamente y concentrada, realmente no tenía claras sus razones pero sabía que si quería que el rumbo de sus acciones tuviera una continuidad lógica este era el modo, aunque se sintiera completamente ajeno a sus valores.

-¿Por qué hace esto? –Preguntó una mujer de familia mientras cerraba una terrible herida en un brazo.

-¿Le gustaría que me detuviera? –Inquirió con un instante de contacto visual.

-No, muchas gracias, me refiero a...

-Se a lo que se refiere y no me gusta la confianza que se está permitiendo al hablarme de ese modo…, sin embargo voy a darle una respuesta, solo porque alguien debe correr la voz y necesito que dejen de mirarme como si hubiera perdido la razón; una de las flechas alcanzó a mi princesa, se encontraba envenenada, es probable que muera, si no me mantengo ocupada empezaré a asesinarlos a todos, dígame usted qué prefiere, yo sé que la princesa Emma prefiere que haga cosas buenas, si sobrevive se va a enterar de que me porté como reina.

-Usted ha cambiado. –La mujer sonrió.

-Soy la misma, lo que difiere es que no hay nadie tratando de quitarme mi reino. –Contestó sin expresión al tiempo que la guardia aparecía con lo que parecía un hombre gravemente carbonizado.

-Lo encontramos en un techo, su majestad, a penas respira. –Declaró y la reina se levantó con una sonrisa amplia y severa simultáneamente.

-Vaya... No está muerto, señor Robin Hood, que alegría. –Confesó mientras le echaba un vistazo a sus heridas, clavando los dedos enguantados en la piel quebradiza y ocasionando que alaridos de dolor salieran del moribundo cuerpo. –Creo que nos vamos a divertir. – Le hizo saber y con una seña les indicó que dieran un paso hacia atrás; en vez de curarlo, tal como lo había hecho con las demás personas, prolongó su sufrimiento revirtiendo mágicamente cada herida con uno de los primeros hechizos que había aprendido. -¿Qué tenemos aquí? Es acaso un juego de costillas rotas? –Preguntó jovialmente con su mano en el pecho del hombre y presionó una y otra vez mientras este escupía sangre y se sofocaba hasta que las costillas recuperaron su lugar en el torso. –Muy bien, eso debe sentirse más cómodo para mi desgracia, ¿Respira mejor? –Inquirió.

-¿Espera que ruegue? –Cuestionó con valentía el irreconocible ser.

-Me es indiferente, de momento me estoy dando gusto. –Respondió mostrando sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa malévola y retirando de su rostro unos trozos de madera incrustados para que las heridas pudieran cerrar. Los gritos del hombre y la risa de Regina hacían de la situación un espectáculo macabro que nadie tenía el valor de interrumpir o cuestionar mientras la magia fluía de forma dolorosa y Robin Hood, de a poco recuperaba una forma más humana. –El resto de las heridas pueden sanar solas o infectarse, no pienso invertir más energía. –Se dirigió hacia el hombre de mirada azulada, había perdido todo el cabello salvo por un mechón detrás de la oreja pero estaba vivo, tenía el gesto contorsionado por el sufrimiento al tiempo que los guardias lo encadenaban con los dos otros prisioneros. –Me encargaré de ustedes tres en este momento, de pronto me siento bastante ilusionada. –Comentó mientras hacía aparecer un asiento y se acomodaba. -¿Cuál de ustedes me va a decir por qué Emma era el objetivo de este ataque?

-Es un gran malentendido. –Roja confesó horrorizada, había pasado la última hora escuchando los gritos de su torturado compañero.

-Me parece que ustedes tenían muy en claro todo, señorita, explique a qué se refiere.- Recargó el dorso de su mano en su barbilla y con una sonrisa cínica, esperó.

-En todos los reinos. –Interrumpió Robin Hood a penas lúcido aunque claramente coherente. –Todos los Reyes han tenido que utilizar la violencia para imponer el aumento de tributos, no trate de hacerse inocente, casi nadie los puede solventar, menos tras un invierno tan duro y quiere que nosotros nos traguemos el cuento de que sencillamente ha ido por todo el reino de forma dulce solicitándolo y sin ninguna baja ha obtenido todo lo que desea...

Con rabia en la mirada, Regina se levantó de golpe y clavó su rodilla en la garganta del hombre, el cuero negro de su pantalón hizo un crujido al tiempo que el hombre se empezaba a sofocar. -¿Crees que ha sido sencillo para la reina malvada convencer a un reino de que deben pagar más en vez de imponerlo? ¿Crees que ha sido cómodo? Podría haberlo ordenado como mandato, estoy demostrándoles a todos ustedes, como se comporta una verdadera reina, no deberían estar pendientes de otros reinos, ilusos.-Dijo esto último en un grito antes de soltarlo y volver a su asiento, el hombre tosía y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Se había encariñado con la cosilla, ¿Ah? –El tono burlón en la voz que apenas volvía a respirar le hacían sentir la sangre hervir por el coraje, era demasiada la ignorancia para un solo comentario.

-Así es, has envenenado a mi princesa, podría decirse que me siento bastante afectada.

-¿Princesa envenenada? –Repitió el hombre en voz clara y con genuina confusión. –Creí que el diablillo había explotado como todos los que he matado para su majestad, la reina Aurora.

-Dices un sin fin de cosas sin sentido. –Regina espetó aun sintiendo la rabia por sus palabras anteriores

-Cuando supimos que no estaba matando a nadie. –Comenzó con cautela. -La empezamos a seguir y vimos que llevaba consigo a esa damita, según los libros de las hadas, las brujas como usted utilizan doncellas así para atraer a las personas y convencerlas de hacer cosas aunque pongan en riesgo su supervivencia... ¿No era acaso la niña uno de esos? –Quiso saber mirando hacia los otros dos prisioneros.

-No fue hasta que escuché sobre el tratado... Vi sus ojos... –Interrumpió Roja.

-Esa niña es una princesa real y tiene una genuina devoción por la reina. –Completó Gruñón.

-Es una inocente y ustedes la han envenenado. –Regina se puso de pie y sacudió su abrigo rojo de terciopelo. –Hace ocho años les perdoné la vida y hoy lo volveré a hacer, únicamente porque quiero que seas tú en persona, Robin Hood, quien le diga a la madre de esa niña que planeaste una emboscada exitosa contra su hija, créeme que le va a parecer bastante irónico tras haberle jurado lealtad... –Concluyó dando la vuelta hasta donde Graham se encontraba nuevamente, tal vez había hablado de más o probablemente ellos encontrarían respuestas, pero Emma era suya ahora y permitir ultrajes de ese tipo por mera ignorancia era absurdo, el accidente que había sufrido la niña era completamente absurdo, aparentemente el ejercito de Blancanieves no la necesitaba para ser ignorante e impulsivo sin embargo, si lograba salvar a Emma –Cosa que no se permitía dudar-, la niña tendría que dejar de ser un secreto, aunque sacarla sin prever el impacto social había sido un error que no repetiría, encontraría la forma de que la eliminaran de la equivocada categoría de monstruo y la vieran por sus cualidades tal como los miembros de la realeza lo habían hecho antes del invierno. –Vas a vendarles los ojos, a retirarles las armas y a llevarlos a la mitad del bosque, los vas a liberar, vamos a seguir con acción pasiva. –Ordenó a Graham mientras se quitaba los guantes de piel que aún contenían trozos carbonizados de Robin Hood y los hacía desaparecer. -¿Aún tienes las listas? Vas a hacer que la guardia devuelva a cada familia los tributos de la plaza y vamos a dejar esta ciudad en paz, vas a asegurarte de que el ejército entero se mueva, yo los alcanzaré mañana, quiero los nombres de las cinco personas que te apoyen ahora que no estaremos todo el tiempo Emma y yo y deberemos terminarlo en la mitad del tiempo, repartiré mis horas del día, ¿Alguna duda?

-No su majestad. Puede estar segura y hacerle saber a la princesa que todo está bajo control. –Contestó con la mirada en alto y Regina se evaporó al instante.

-¡NO! ¡No me vas a dormir sin Regina, no importa que la herida queme! –Gritó a todo pulmón parada sobre la mesa de piedra y apuntando a Maléfica con un termómetro, sostenía su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho y las bolsas rojas bajo sus ojos la hacían lucir un poco trastornada.

-¡He tenido niñas peores! –Le gritó jalándola de un pie, haciéndola que se sentara de golpe y empezara a llorar nuevamente. -¡No me puedes hacer dormir!

-Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, es mi palacio y no quiero lidiar con una criatura que tiene convulsiones y fiebre cada dos horas por el dolor, voy a hacerte dormir, corazón.

-¿Emma tiene qué? –La voz de Regina sonó clara desde el marco de la puerta mientras la niña bajaba de la mesa de piedra y corría a sus brazos.

-¡Volviste! ¿Vamos a ir con la guardia? ¿Mataste mucha gente? ¿Úrsula respondió?

Regina la tomó de la cintura y la regresó a la mesa de piedra. –Estas hirviendo, patito, creo que podría cocinar un huevo en tu frente. No vas a volver con la guardia si no bajas esa fiebre y si no sacamos ese veneno de ese cuerpo pequeño y amarillo. –Besó su mejilla y le sonrió. –Pero te puedo asegurar que no maté a nadie, ni siquiera al hombre que te puso la flecha en el hombro, lo encontré vivo, su nombre es Robin Hood, ¿Lo vas a recordar?

-¿Ni siquiera a él? –preguntó con asombro.

-Se lo voy a dejar a tu mamá para cuando vuelva, No puedo tener yo toda la diversión, ¿O sí?

-Creí que mi mamá era buena y no mataba. –Su confusión era genuina mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la reina, como si hubieran pasado semanas sin verse.

-Y ahora yo también, al parecer. –Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó antes de continuar. –Ojalá mis intenciones fueran nobles cariño, pero no maté a nadie y Úrsula no ha contestado pero seguiré por la costa mañana y esperaré su respuesta, te informaré a cada paso, luces horrible.

-¿En serio? Porque me siento mucho mejor.

-Y yo ya no te creo nada... ¿Convulsiones y fiebre? –Se dirigió a Maléfica.

-Llanto sin control, montones de dolor, ha sido una tarde... Horrible, ya que no quiere que le dé algo para dormir deberías llevarla a la tina, darle un baño helado y alcanzarme en la biblioteca, va a ser una larga noche.

-No quiero ofenderte en tu propia casa, Maléfica, mucho menos porque eres la única persona en quien confío en este momento, sin embargo, ¿Es posible que Aurora esté detrás de todo esto?

La mirada de la mujer se congeló por un instante y enseguida continuó con la elaboración de nuevos cataplasmas. –Mi palacio, mis reglas ¿Bien? Quiero escuchar a esa niña gritar porque el baño es demasiado frío y enseguida lo que tengas que decir sobre mi princesa.

Emma alzó la vista nerviosamente para encontrar la de Regina pero esta no la miró mientras la sacaba del cuarto de alquimias.

-¿Cómo sabes a dónde vamos? –Inquirió con suavidad; ese lugar era totalmente distinto a su hogar.

-Conozco al dragón, cariño y conozco su palacio ¿Te sientes muy mal?

-No, yo creo que el veneno está saliendo solo y mañana podré irme contigo.

-¿Si? ¿Podrías usar tu mano izquierda para quitar el cabello de mi rostro? Está picando mi ojo. –La retó.

-Oh... Pero... Luce bien. –Sonrió abiertamente al tiempo que le soplaba el rostro y el efecto del aire acomodaba el mechón de forma cómica sobre su cabeza.

-No puedes ni siquiera mover la mano, ¿Cierto Emma? –Su pregunta fue seria y el silencio se dio entre ambas mientras entraban en el baño de mármol, la tina estaba llena pero no humeante como la mantenía Regina siempre en su habitación y sin aviso ni duda la introdujo hasta el cuello.

-No, NO. ¡REGINA! -Gritó sacando el brazo derecho y tomándola de los hombros pero ella era más fuerte y la mantuvo abajo. –¡NO!

-Calla. –Le pidió con suavidad mientras sus gemidos agudos eran interrumpidos por el cascabeleo de sus dientes. –Ni siquiera puedes utilizar el brazo para defenderte. –Argumentó mientras ponía el dedo índice en su frente y la hacía dormir; no podía tolerar un segundo más de esa fiebre y sufrimiento, no en ese momento y no después de haber perdonado la vida de su ignorante agresor.

Amargas lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas mientras removía el vendaje de su hombro y observaba la ennegrecida herida que se iba recorriendo por su brazo como si convirtiera sus venas en piedra, el dolor de Emma debía ser mucho más fuerte e insoportable de lo que ella pudiera imaginar, el contorno de sus ojos iba del rojo al púrpura en tonos intensos y su piel, ahora completamente blanca le hacía extrañar ese tierno amarillento del que tanta mención había hecho a lo largo de los años; la vida de la niña se le estaba desvaneciendo de entre sus manos una vez más.

-De ahora en adelante tal vez tenga que imponerte reglas cariño, por favor, no mueras. –Le rogó y con suavidad besó su frente esperando algún milagro pero nada sucedió salvo el darse cuenta con el tacto de sus labios que la fiebre había disminuido.

-A penas si escuché un grito al inicio. –Se quejó Maléfica al ver que volvía con ella en brazos plácidamente dormida y la depositaba en el diván.

-La escuché gritar y la puse a dormir, no se quedaba quieta.

-Es por ti... Es bastante tierno, creí que ella estaba aguantando todo ese dolor porque quería ser dura pero es por ti, te afecta verla en mal estado y ella te está cuidando.

-No necesito que me cuiden, ella se estaba lastimando y la puse a dormir, no seas absurda. –La mirada vidriosa de Regina hizo que la mujer no insistiera más y le indicara una pila de libros frente a su asiento

-Estos son de piedras venenosas y aleaciones de madera, la flecha es de encino, es un elemento noble que no debe influir pero debemos revisar todo, si me dices por qué sospechas de Aurora puedo ir a sacarle una respuesta, yo la eduqué mejor que eso.

-Cuando encontraron a Robin Hood era una pila de huesos rotos y carne quemada que apenas respiraba, revertí sus heridas durante casi una hora antes de que pareciera humano de nuevo... Necesitaba verlo sufrir. –Confesó en voz tan baja que Maléfica tuvo que estar bien cerca de ella para escuchar todo. –Dijo que había estado matando seres para Aurora con esa piedra en su reino y que todos los reyes han estado utilizando la violencia para imponer los tributos, por eso acudieron al reino con esas armas, porque creyeron que Emma era un monstruo que yo estaba utilizando para de alguna forma intervenir con sus decisiones.

Maléfica dejó salir una risa suave, como si lo que escuchaba fuera demasiado tonto para ser cierto.

-Si mi princesa no estuviera muriendo lo encontraría sumamente cómico también, querida, pero no es el caso. –La voz de Regina se relajó y enseguida continuó. –El hecho de que el ejército de Blancanieves se haya resguardado todo este tiempo en el sur con Aurora explica por qué yo no he tenido ningún tipo de problemas con ellos, pero tu princesa sabe perfectamente bien quién es Emma, la conoce y ha tenido el placer de hablar con ella, ahora; hace ocho años yo hice que estas personas olvidaran la existencia de la niña pero tu princesa, quien los ha tenido todo este tiempo sabe quién es y por alguna razón no les ha dicho nada, honestamente me sorprende que la emboscada no fuera para clavarme esa estúpida flecha y robarme a la niña, hubiera sido inútil y estúpido pero habría tenido mucha más lógica y habría sido una causa en teoría noble, ¿No lo crees?

-Te sigo.

-En el momento que entre la realeza se hizo pública la noticia de que yo tenía a Emma y las suposiciones de que era la hija de Blancanieves fueron confirmadas por mi madre, en cada reunión del consejo alguno siempre han surgido con una idea para mejorar su vida, vamos, han tratado de comprarla, intercambiarla y chantajearme lo cual he encontrado enriquecedor, Aurora ha sido muy protectora al respecto pero también recatada y cuidadosa con sus ofertas, cuando conoció a Emma se sintió genuinamente horrorizada, dijo que había creado a un monstruo, que era cínica y que no podía ser real... Podría no ser nada, pero...

-Esa niña es habladora, Regina, hace más de diez años que no me deja acercarme a ella pero sé que no es una asesina... Déjame hablar con ella. –Le pidió.

-No tengo intenciones de asesinar a tu niña estúpida si es la responsable, al parecer soy una persona diferente y no asesino princesas ni ladrones... –Cubrió su rostro por un instante con lo que pareció ser exasperación. -Te doy mi palabra, pero vas a curar a Emma, ve y habla con ella. –Ordenó antes de que la nube malva la consumiera y se quedara sola en la biblioteca con Emma. –Supongo que es momento de que busque algo en este callejón sin salida, ¿cierto cariño? –Se dijo en voz alta mientras abría un enorme ejemplar de "Piedras Venenosas."

Cuando Maléfica se hizo aparecer en las habitaciones de Aurora, una parte de ella no se sorprendió de encontrarla despierta y con una pequeña espada entre sus manos, Felipe dormía por su lado plácidamente mientras ella se levantaba de la cama y la apuntaba arreglando su bata de noche y su cabello simultáneamente, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

-No seas ridícula Aurora. –Le pidió haciendo que la espada desapareciera al instante y esta se limitó a cruzar sus brazos con frustración, no gritó, no estaba asustada.

-Esperaba a Regina. –Confesó en voz muy baja y esto solo la terminó por destruir un poco más.

-Está ocupada tratando de salvar a Emma, ¿Tiene razón? ¿Corrompiste al ejército de Blancanieves? ¿Planeabas vencerla con esa espada?... ¿Eres estúpida? –Quiso saber con una mano en la cintura y otra en la frente, eran demasiadas emociones.

-Era la espada de caza de mi padre... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito respuestas, Aurora, ¿Qué te llevó a planear un ataque contra la protegida de la reina?

-No planee ningún ataque, Maléfica, únicamente no lo detuve, tal vez los impulsé, pero no planeé nada, el ejercito de Blancanieves es realmente útil y son capaces de formular planes de batalla por sí mismos.

-Por algo estás en cama con un arma, cielo, no estás libre de culpas. ¿Por qué no me dices qué sucedió y yo me encargo de encontrar una cura para Regina? Nadie te va a matar.

-No fue mi culpa, Felipe me dijo que si el ejército no sabía de la niña tal vez había una razón para eso y me dijo que la descubriera antes de decir cualquier cosa, me pareció sensato aunque nunca me enfoqué realmente en buscar respuestas, ellos son refugiados, básicamente indeseados en su reino y aquí estamos repletos de monstruos como tú que destruyen puentes y villas y plazas únicamente porque no les gusta mi método. Regina tiene a esa pobre criatura embobada, es un monstruo, me trató con insolencia como si fuera una cualquiera cuando le ofrecí esta casa, dijo que era feliz y que Regina la cuidaba bien, ¿No lo ves? Ella no está bien de su mente. El amor que se tienen... –Bajó sus ojos con vergüenza y le dio la espalda un instante antes de recuperar la compostura. –Les dije a todos que el aumento de tributos había sido idea de Regina y que entraría en rigor después del invierno, cuando me enteré de que Emma la estaba ayudando con la acción pasiva fue demasiado. –Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y sus manos se cerraron con furia en su cabello rubio mientras maléfica observaba aquel espectáculo con horror. –Les dije que Emma debía ser un monstruo que convencía a la gente y ni siquiera me dejaron retractarme porque salieron en seguida, a proteger sus tierras, a su gente, a su pueblo, ¿Por qué no puedo tener la lealtad que tiene a su pueblo? Ella se fue hace tantos años; supe que había hecho algo mal porque ahora todos los cristales en el reino... ¡Son negros! –Exclamó hecha un mar de lágrimas y con ambas manos a la mitad de su pecho.

-Muy bien cielo, yo voy a solucionar todo, deberías volver a la cama y descansar –Expresó con una sonrisa suave mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo de franela.

-Aleja esa cosa de mí, no te necesito. –Le pidió aún entre sollozos. –Retírate, que vergüenza estar hablando contigo, seguramente es un momento de debilidad, esa niña merece estar muerta.

Maléfica sintió cómo las puntas de sus dedos ardían en magia y sus ojos de reptil ansiaban la metamorfosis, no supo como pero se encontró tomándola con fuerza del brazo y enseguida proporcionándole una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. –Esta va a ser la última vez que limpie uno de tus desastres, Aurora, cosa que vengo haciendo todos los días por los últimos diez años, es probable que seas la peor reina en la historia y créeme que he vivido muchos años y he visto muchas malas reinas y si no salvo a Emma yo misma voy a venir a matarte aunque te ame, porque yo te hice así de estúpida como eres. –A penas terminó de hablar le devolvió la espada de caza y le sonrió con amargura mientras se fijaba en esos ojos que había visto por tantos años. –Tal vez si necesitas dormir con esto; considera ir tu misma a hablar con los monstruos antes de destruir sus casas para construir puentes y villas y plazas, son tus amigos con los que jugabas de niña. –Le dijo y sin permitir otra palabra, mirada o gesto desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

El llanto angustioso y el intenso dolor en su brazo terminó por sacar de su profundo sueño a la pequeña Emma, no recordaba haberse quedado dormida pero recordaba la situación embarazosa en que Regina la había visto, parecía estar en una biblioteca y las velas casi se consumían por completo por lo que la penumbra no le permitió ver que la reina se había quedado dormida por completo en un ejemplar antiguo de alquimias hasta que estuvo cerca ella, con cautela siguió el sonido de los gritos y el llanto, que parecían provenir de un piso distinto, sentía que si se quedaba quieta se empezaría a concentrar nuevamente en el dolor en su brazo así que el caminar le parecía buena opción.

"¡Te di toda mi vida!" Los gritos amargos iban acompañados de ruidos similares a aquella vez que ella y Chip habían perseguido a Lucifer por el palacio, los libros cayendo y las vasijas golpeando contra el suelo "¡Esto no tiene sentido!". Esta última exclamación hizo que ubicara la habitación perfectamente iluminada de la que provenía el ruido y reconociera la voz de la mujer que la había cuidado con tanto esmero la tarde anterior; asomó un poco los ojos desde la puerta, sólo para encontrarla en el suelo, devastada y llorando ante una pequeña muñeca rubia de pelo largo y con un pañuelo ya usado secándose las lágrimas.

-Puede usar mi abrigo. –Dijo para llamar su atención mientras se acercaba con cautela y le entregaba la prenda. –No es correcto interrumpir, ni espiar, ni escuchar. Lo siento muchísimo. –expresó en su defensa. -¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? Sé que están pasándola realmente mal tratando de curarme, tal vez yo deba morir, tal vez si mi mamá vuelve... ¿Puedo hacerle una carta? Le puedo pedir que haga otro bebe para Regina, ya morí una vez, no es tan malo.

Maléfica no pudo evitar soltar una risa entre sollozos ante tal ocurrencia y estiro sus brazos para pedirle un abrazo, acción a la que Emma respondió encantada. –Corazón, me encantaría que me acompañaras a mi cuarto de alquimias y le hicieras esa carta a tu madre mientras fabrico la cura, no va a ser necesaria pero me va a traer muy buenos recuerdos en el futuro.

-¿Estas habitaciones son de la reina Aurora?

-Así es, ella vivía conmigo, pero yo no me la encontré, sus padres no estaban perdidos como los tuyos, me la robé y cuando se enteró se olvidó de lo mucho que nos queríamos, yo sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, está bien que no me perdone, no hablemos de ella, no deberías estar caminando, ¿Me das permiso de hacerte aparecer?

-Seguro. –Contestó y minutos después estaban mezclando hierbas, pociones, pieles, cabellos y esencias, lagrimas, sangre, estrellas, deseos, elementos de otros mundos y la misma piedra en aleación con su hermana... Maléfica empezaba a volverse una experta en venenos y mientras más indagaba menos le gustaba lo que descubría.

-¿Por qué me dejaron dormir como si mi saliva en tu ejemplar de "Venenos de Oriente" fuera a ser de ayuda? –Regina entró a la habitación con una copa de sidra en cada mano y la risa de Emma no se hizo esperar.

-En realidad te dormiste sobre "Alquimias Nórdicas", pero lo necesitábamos hace horas. –Le dijo Emma con ilusión desde la mesa de piedra.

-Está diciendo la verdad. –Confesó alzando la vista y desapareciendo las copas de sus manos. –No vas a beber nada en este proceso, tal vez Emma tolere tus hábitos obscenos con la bebida pero yo no, hay té y galletas, come.

-No tengo hábitos obscenos con la bebida, ¿Verdad cariño? –Le preguntó mientras besaba su mejilla y se sentaba a su lado.

-Claro que no, Gina.

-Si tengo hábitos obscenos con la bebida te prometo que...

-Ay por todos los Dioses, Regina, me va a dar el mal del azúcar si no dejas de ser tan dulce con esa criatura. –Se quejó Maléfica desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras le lanzaba una galleta y continuaba escribiendo.

-Tuvo una mala noche. –Le susurró Emma al oído. -¿Puedo ir contigo y la guardia real?

-Claro, si puedes quitarme el pelo de la cara con tu mano izquierda, ya te lo dije. – Expresó esta vez poniendo una enorme cantidad de cabello sobre su cara.

-Puedo ser de gran utilidad aquí. –Concluyó en un suspiro.

-Eso pensé.

-Si vas a irte hazlo ya por favor porque te necesitamos aquí en dos horas, vamos a discutir la cura.

-¿La tienes? –Regina sonrió abiertamente y miró a Emma con anhelo.

-Es muy probable que la tengamos, porque la inventé, así es, pero es tal vez la cosa más complicada que he hecho así que deja las cosas arregladas, no sé, podría tomarme un rato o una semana o podría estar equivocada, solo vuelve.

-Claro, ya me voy.

-¡No! –Gritaron al unísono.

-¡Qué! – Inquirió escandalizada alternando la mirada entre una y otra.

-Estás usando el traje de ayer, cariño, por favor, no dejes que nadie te vea así. –Emma tapo sus ojos con su manita derecha y trató de no reírse mientras Regina cambiaba su atuendo mágicamente por un saco azul cobalto con incrustaciones y un nuevo juego de pantalones de cuero, su cabello arreglado y la loción característica acompañando su atuendo y perfecto maquillaje. –Eso es muy apropiado. –Maléfica continuó trabajando.

-No tardes. –Pidió la pequeña con una sonrisa observándola irse. -¿Es en serio que tienes una cura? –Quiso saber mientras se recostaba por completo en la mesa de piedra.

-Estoy casi segura, corazón, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Siento que quema mi garganta y mi pecho, casi no puedo mover mi pierna. Si no tienes la cura, tengo la carta para mi mamá, para mi papá, para Chip, para la señora Potts, para Anastasia y Drizella y para ti y para Aurora y para el Rey midas y la princesa Abigail, para Megara y para el señor Robin Hood, creo que son todas las personas a las que quiero decirles algo, también creo que son todas las personas que conozco, a parte de la gente del servicio en el palacio y Bella y el Sultán de Agrabah a quienes no tengo nada que decir.

-¿Y Regina?

-No sé cómo despedirme de ella... No puedo, no quiero decirle adiós, en todas las cartas les pido que la traten bien, ¿Crees que me hagan caso?

-Yo te haría caso, pero realmente creo que tengo la cura, ¿Puedo revisar tu herida?

-Por favor, hazlo.-Pidió con suavidad. Tal y como había descrito, las venas de la pequeña perecían haberse petrificado hacia el cuello, el pecho y hacia un costado de su cuerpo, el veneno avanzaba de forma rápida. -¿Es normal? –Quiso saber.

-Bastante normal, no es bueno, pero es normal, deberías quedarte recostada, estoy sorprendida de que no tengas una carta para Regina, pero supongo que es así cuando amas a alguien.

-¿Regina me extrañaría? ¿Cree que ella aceptaría al otro bebé que le hiciera mi mamá?-La risa suave de maléfica no se hizo esperar mientras aplicaba un nuevo vendaje en la herida.

-Estoy segura de que Regina te extrañaría muchísimo y que el nuevo bebé no sería tan divertido como tú, corazón, creo que tú no te das cuenta de lo especial que eres para ella, de lo mucho que ha cambiado y de lo agradable que es ahora, ella era una persona bastante desagradable.

-Eso dice ella y eso dicen todos y por eso creo que debe ser cierto... Auch... Duele... –Se quejó cerrando brevemente los ojos antes de continuar. –Pero no es mi realidad. –Concluyó en un quejido más severo. -¿Podrías hacerme dormir? –Pidió y la mujer asintió en una sonrisa suave y puso ambas manos en sus cienes haciéndola caer en un profundo sueño en tan solo un segundo...

-¿Por qué Emma está dormida? –La voz de Regina era severa mientras atravesaba la puerta.- Solo tardé un par de minutos más, he dejado todo listo, no es demasiado tarde ¿O sí? –Quiso saber ansiosamente.

-Tranquila, me pidió que la durmiera, está bien, cuando está dormida el veneno va más lento pero ella es necia, hizo cartas para todo el mundo, si muere, le deja pedido a Blancanieves un nuevo bebé para ti, así que ya no me siento presionada. –Confesó apuntando la pila de cartas y Regina se aproximó con curiosidad.

" _Querida madre:_

 _No te conozco pero sé que me amas y no pudiste estar en esta vida conmigo lo cual es muy triste pero está bien porque Regina me ama y fuimos muy felices juntas, por favor dale un bebé nuevo porque no puedo morir en paz sabiendo que ella estará triste._

 _Con cariño: tu amada hija Emma."_

Leyó en voz alta y por un instante olvidó que en la mesa de piedra estaba muriendo su princesa y se permitió reír ante la idea de una horrorizada Blancanieves recibiendo una carta increíblemente inocente e inapropiada de su pequeña hija.

-Estoy totalmente lista para salvar a Emma, no hay forma de que vaya a ir por el mundo entregando cartas así de liberales. –Continuó riendo. -¿Hay alguna para mí? –Quiso saber a pesar de que en su interior conocía la respuesta

-No, dijo que no sabía cómo despedirse de ti, pero todas las cartas piden que te traten bien, tu misma viste que le pide a su madre que te de un hijo y le confiesa su amor.

-¿No sabe cómo despedirse de mí? –Preguntó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y automáticamente se dirigía al inerte cuerpecito. –Cariño, todo va a estar bien, no te vas a tener que despedir. –Dijo besando su frente mientras sus lágrimas escurrían por inercia. –Estoy lista, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito que hagas un hechizo para encerrar su corazón en su cuerpo, que nadie pueda sacarlo.

-Eso es sencillo me tomará un segundo y no lo haré hasta que me digas qué es todo lo que se va a hacer.

-Son varias fases, primero proteges el corazón en su cuerpo y lo unes al tuyo, van a quedar unidas para siempre, la desventaja de eso, como sabes es que no vas a poder sacarlo de tu pecho… vas a estar obligada a sentir por el resto de tu vida.

-Eso me parece demasiado tortuoso y exagerado, debe haber una forma de que las dos podamos dejar nuestros corazones en un frasco y ser felices.

-¿Vas a cuestionar a la mujer que trabaja ininterrumpidamente en la cura? Como te dije al inicio, es veneno no magia pero vamos a utilizar magia para la cura, lo que le está sucediendo a Emma es que se va a convertir en piedra por completo y en cualquier momento sencillamente se va a romper en mil pedazos y solo va a quedar polvo y se va a ir con el viento. –Dijo con exasperación. –Debes proteger su corazón y asegurarlo con el tuyo porque eso lo mantendrá vivo cuando el veneno empiece a llegar al resto de su pecho lo cual debería ser en unos minutos así que por favor ¿Podrías apresurarte y dejar de ser una perfecta cobarde? Estaré encantada de contarte a detalle la segunda y tercera parte de este complicado proceso del cual haré probablemente un libro. –Regina introdujo su mano derecha en el pecho de la pequeña y la izquierda en el suyo, sacando ambos corazones y con un conjuro silencioso que tornó por un instante sus ojos de un color ámbar los devolvió a su sitio, sin tiempo si quiera de admirar por primera vez a proximidad ambos músculos latir con tantas ansias.

-Ni siquiera se movió, ¿Estás segura que está bien? -Expresó ante la inercia, aun reponiéndose ella misma del evento.

-¿Tienes idea del dolor que esa niña ha fingido no sentir? Estoy segura de que sacar su corazón no fue nada. La siguiente parte debe ser más sencilla... En teoría porque nunca lo he intentado; se trata de restituir el sistema petrificado de Emma con la piedra hermana diluida en la cura para seres mágicos, Emma aún no es mágica por lo que esta no produce ningún efecto positivo en ella, todo lo contrario pero mezclada con la piedra hermana tiene un efecto potencializador y restituyente no probado pero muy alentador y si mis cálculos son correctos, que lo son, eso deberá sacarlo de su cuerpo, sin embargo, es también por eso que te pedí que la unieras a ti, tú puedes soportarlo pero la intensidad que va a correr por su cuerpo la va a matar, sólo su corazón funcionará y eso será gracias a ti, pero ella no podrá despertar.

-Estoy segura de que la tercera parte debe agradarme ¿Cierto?

-No, la tercera parte va a quitarte todo lo que te hace humana y se lo va a dar a ella para traerla de vuelta.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola a todos, traigo la publicación del martes y para todos los que estamos esperando algo (lo que sea jajaja) SwanQueen en esta historia, este capítulo les tiene noticias…**_

 _ **Contesto una pregunta: Respecto a cómo hago los procedimientos mágicos, realmente es a ensayo y error, el capítulo 9 y 10 me tomaron alrededor de un mes porque era muy divertido investigar sobre hechizos.**_

 _ **Twitter: rebevividreams**_

 _ **Tumblr: Evildreams**_

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10:**_

_**LO QUE TE HACE HUMANA.**_

-Yo creo que en estos momentos puedo comer una galleta, ¿No es así? –Preguntó sentada en la cocina al ver a Maléfica entrar. –No quieres que beba, se lo prometí a Emma, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que me ibas a matar?

-Es, de hecho todo lo contrario, ¿Por qué te querría matar si te pedí que unieras tu corazón al de Emma para siempre?

-Porque eres cruel. –Afirmó de forma infantil comiéndose otra galleta.

-Te estás comportando de forma muy extraña, debe ser su corazón, tiene un efecto muy dulce en ti..., ¿Recuerdas los pergaminos nórdicos que trajeron las hadas? Me dieron una pista que me guio a la respuesta de como devolverle la vida a Emma, es un hechizo complicado pero lo puedo realizar, verás, al inicio de todo, los seres podían vivir por siempre, no se deterioraban y no tenían necesidades, se dedicaban a descansar, a disfrutar del universo y mundos que habían creado pero eso les empezó a crear conflicto, no podían avanzar más, no podían crecer, evolucionar ni trascender, no podían cambiar de plano, estaban estancados en su eterna belleza y perfección, lo cual se convirtió en una maldición y debieron llegar a un acuerdo mágico y alquímico de que la vida tendría un orden y una duración, así serían capaces de administrarla sabiamente, de trabajar por ella y de disfrutarla... El propósito se ha perdido con los años, los seres mágicos viven más, hay toda clase de seres y toda clase de mundos, pero la realidad es que todos nacen, viven, hacen lo que deban hacer y mueren, lo que Emma necesita para volver a la vida después de que logremos sacar todo el veneno de ese cuerpecito es que le des todo lo que te hace humana, me refiero a que le des tu mortalidad, vas a seguir siendo tú, ella va a seguir siendo ella, tú te vas a seguir sintiendo tú misma, es decir...

-¿Me harás inmortal? ¿Voy a verla morir de cualquier forma?

-Es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora... Sólo de ti se desprendería una mortalidad con tanta facilidad, es un acto de amor desinteresado, te doy mi palabra de que buscaré la forma de devolvértela, pero si vamos a hacer esto debe ser ahora.

Regina asintió únicamente una vez y se hizo aparecer con Maléfica junto al cuerpo de Emma, el veneno seguía avanzando y era cierto, ahora su lado derecho se había ennegrecido y juntando ambas frentes le pidió una breve disculpa. –No te vayas. –solicitó. –Ya estoy lista. -Las bolsas bajo sus ojos ya eran completamente negras y su piel era, literalmente como la nieve mientras maléfica mezclaba la botella con el líquido que tenía preparado.

-Sostén su cabeza hacia arriba, esto si le va a doler mucho, Regina. –Declaró al momento que le separaba los labios y dejaba que todo el líquido brillante entrara en su garganta... La pequeña abrió los ojos en un gesto intenso, como si algo atravesara el pecho, Regina tuvo que soltarle el rostro y calló al suelo, sintiendo lo mismo, el corazón de la reina se aceleraba sin control acompasado al de Emma y violentas convulsiones atacaban el diminuto cuerpo sin descanso, sus ojos quedaban en blanco, sus manos cerradas sobre si mismas lastimándose con sus propias uñas y sus talones golpeando contra la piedra hacían que Regina sintiera que no podría tolerarlo un segundo más, no estaba hecha para esto, era demasiado dolor para un cuerpo tan pequeño.

-Cariño, necesitas quedarte conmigo, por favor, eres más fuerte que esto, el veneno está saliendo de tu cuerpo, no te puedes ir porque yo te necesito. –Regina rogaba desde el suelo hecha un ovillo, pidiéndole a un cuerpo que se desvanecía. –Ni siquiera me dijiste que me querías por última vez, tienes que volver. –Le gritó con la vista nublada y todo se detuvo, incluso ella, incluso el mundo, todo se desvaneció, solo quedó el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos y una fuerte y aterrorizante sensación de ausencia... ¿Emma se había ido?

-Regina... Arriba, debemos seguir. –La voz de Maléfica sonaba a lo lejos pero se acercaba conforme el fuerte aroma etílico inundaba su nariz. –Vamos, vuelve. –Pidió una vez más antes de que se incorporara en un sobresalto.-Parece que sacamos todo el veneno. –Sonrió removiendo de su rostro un paño escurriendo de alcohol. - ¿Cómo está tu corazón?

-Va muy rápido, todo da vueltas.

-Es normal, el tuyo está trabajando por los dos, levántate y mira su hombro, está curando, pero su piel aún es pálida, sus párpados y sus labios, lo que significa que está muriendo, no te vas a salvar de la tercera parte.

-¿Maléfica? –Interrumpió tomando su lugar, el cuerpo de Emma parecía un recipiente vacío y eso la aterraba.

-¿Sí?

-Si todo sale mal, ¿Puedes entregarle esa carta a Blancanieves?

-Oh, claro que sí, yo creo que aunque todo saliera bien ella debería tener esa carta, sube a mi mesa y toma bajo tu brazo a Emma, no te preocupes, ya no hay veneno en ella, ya no siente dolor... De hecho creo que lo sabrías.

El resto del hechizo fue más confuso para Regina pero supo que Emma seguía viva por el modo en que una parte de su ser sentía mucho miedo: no estaría en soledad de nuevo. Maléfica las atrapó a ambas en una burbuja de luz dentro de la mesa de piedra por lo que fue bastante difícil escucharla, las palabras y magia la empezó a aturdir al instante, no se resistió, no tenía sentido, no quería intervenir, podía sentirla a través de su cuerpo, viajando por sus brazos y sus piernas, podía sentirla por su estómago y su espalda mientras recitaba versos antiguos y las olas de luz y energía empezaban a llenar su cuerpo, los olores, los colores, los sonidos, el mundo entero empezaban a ir rápido y despacio al mismo tiempo, por momentos olvidaba dónde estaba, quién era y qué hacía ahí, por momentos quería correr, sentía como si un enjambre de abejas estuvieran zumbando dentro de su cabeza, como si miles de hormigas treparan por sus piernas, no se debía mover, no debía intervenir con el hechizo, debía recordar a Emma, debía buscar claridad, por instantes abría los ojos y solo sabía que funcionaba observando sus manos, lucían extrañamente brillantes, tocó su rostro y pudo sentir una firmeza que no recordaba haber perdido y así mismo el cansancio y las preocupaciones pasaban a un plano bastante intrascendente para ella, sentía como en cada respiración y en cada aliento se le iba la vida y esa vida que se iba estaba formando una esfera púrpura tornasolada entre ambos cuerpos y por lo que pudo haber sido una semana o un minuto, en el último aliento mortal de Regina, la esfera entró en el cuerpo de Emma llenando toda la habitación de luz y la reina no supo más.

Emma siempre sabía cuándo estaba soñando, pero en ese momento realmente no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando porque todo se sentía muy real, los colores eran reales, tal vez muy nítidos pero no como en un sueño y las cobijas eran demasiado reales para un sueño pero ella recordaba claramente que estaba envenenada y muriendo, no podía estar fuerte y sana sencillamente sin dolor y sola en una habitación con vista al mar. Tal vez ahora si estaba muerta y no se había despedido de Regina, ni siquiera le había dado un beso, ni siquiera le había dicho que la quería y ahora estaba muerta, muerta y mirando al mar, no, no, no... La idea era inconcebible, tenía que volver de la muerte, de pronto ya no quería que su madre le diera un bebé nuevo a Regina, ¿Qué pasaría si lo quería más que a ella? ¿Si era mejor portado? ¿O con mejores modales a la mesa? La sola idea la hizo estallar en llanto, no podía soportarlo, tenía que volver a la vida, no podía estar muerta, tenía que revivir y ser una dama; haciendo a un lado las cobijas que la cubrían trató de bajar de la cama pero era demasiado alta, o sus piernas de persona muerta muy débiles lo que hizo que su llanto creciera cuando cayó al piso de golpe.

-Vaya, mira quien ha decidido despertar. –La voz de Maléfica sonaba entusiasmada mientras la niña impresionada paraba su llanto en seco.

-¿Estás muerta también?

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, querida estás viva.

-¿Me salvaste? ¿Y Regina?

-Claro que te salvé, Regina se va cada mañana y vuelve en la noche, tú sabes, está trabajando, ha estado muy enojada conmigo porque no despertabas. –Confesó alzándola para que se sentara en la cama. –Esas piernas... ¿No han despertado aún? Tengo una poción que sabe a durazno, te encantara y arreglará ese problema.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Casi tres semanas, corazón.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Todo va muy bien, estoy segura de que Regina te va a querer contar todo, ¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó haciendo aparecer puré de frutas, pan y jugo.

-¡Mucha!-Su sonrisa expresaba agradecimiento, sentía el rugido de su estómago y mordió el pan calientito al instante que apareció Regina en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su traje negro de cuero y su peinado y maquillaje perfecto, la pluma temblaba entre sus dedos, Emma no la vio pero Regina había sentido el hambre de la niña y la felicidad de la comida, no sabía si alguna vez se acostumbraría a emociones tan intensas en su cuerpo, en ese instante solo sabía que se acababa de esfumar de una junta de conciliación de reinos y tras secarse las lágrimas se hizo desaparecer nuevamente.

-¿Puedo volver con la guardia real? –Preguntó con la boca llena.

Maléfica rio con ironía y la tomó de los hombros mirándola a los ojos. –Pequeña no creo que tengas permiso de hacer ninguna otra cosa jamás.

-Ahhh ya lo sé. –Se quejó con ambas manos en la cara, ella era inteligente y sabía que el ataque de Robin Hood volvería a la reina mucho más cuidadosa con ella y eso la molestaba mucho, apenas estaba conociendo el mundo y le aterraba que el año entero se convirtiera en un invierno eterno.

-Asegúrate de siempre decir lo que piensas, de esa forma ella sabrá que te lastima, no son malos consejos, bebe esto. –Le pidió entregando el frasco de cristal. –Va a solucionar lo de tus piernas, te voy a llevar a caminar un poco antes de que Regina te saque de aquí para siempre. – Sonrió.

-Es cierto, sabe a durazno. – fue su respuesta al incorporarse con una mejor coordinación y tras dar las gracias empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, dando a entender que la paz y tranquilidad habían terminado.

Cuando Regina llegó, mucho antes de la hora acostumbrada no pudo contener el llanto al sentir la genuina emoción de Emma a penas sus ojos se plantaron en ella. –No, no llores Gina, estoy bien –Pidió secándole las lágrimas y cubriéndola contra ella, ¿A caso soñaba? Regina no lloraba, esto era muy extraño.

-Lloro porque estoy feliz. –Susurró. –Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a verme llorar ¿Entendido? He cambiado un poco, me ha quitado una parte dura y valiente para matar ese veneno. –Explicó.

-Te voy a cuidar no necesitas esa parte, podemos irnos ya si lo necesitas. –Su mirada reflejaba preocupación y Regina sintió el cambio en su humor.

–Oh, nos vamos a ir pero puedes terminar lo que estás haciendo, yo aún tengo que saber algunas cosas sobre cómo cuidarnos ahora, ya sabes, antes de que te vuelvas grande y puedas cuidar de mí. –Besó su mejilla.

-Voy a crecer rápido.

-No llevo prisa cariño, todos se van a sentir muy felices, ¿Recuerdas que tú y yo organizábamos muy bien a la guardia real? Bueno al parecer Graham y otros cinco lo pueden hacer como si estuviéramos ahí, tu tratado es un éxito, les gusta mucho, hacen trampa y ponen su casa o su tienda como lugar que necesita ser reparado, pero Graham les explica que no es trampa, que estas enterada, que lo permites y te parece bien, vas a ser la mejor reina cariño.

-No voy a ser reina.

-Oh... Ya lo sé, vas a ser un pescado. –Sonrió. –Hablando de pescados, Úrsula apareció hace un par de semanas en la plaza, ¡Llevaba a Erick de la oreja!

-¿Es en serio?

-Yo no mentiría con algo así, admitió que había sido deshonesto para no quedar mal con los habitantes de su propio reino y les hablé de tu tratado como una opción porque Úrsula quería que matara a Erick, le hice saber que no estábamos matando a nadie como protesta a la Reina Aurora y ahora todos quieren tu tratado, debido a que tú lo redactaste en seis líneas y tenían algunas dudas hubo que agregar unos cuantos puntos por protocolo pero todos los reinos están trabajando esa opción y no están matando a nadie, espero que estés bien para la siguiente reunión.

-¿No me vas a encerrar por el resto de mi vida para que nada me vuelva a suceder?

Regina se hincó ante ella y tomó sus manos mientras la miraba a los ojos. –Si eso es lo que deseas yo estaría encantada de hacer que sucediera, solo pídemelo y no volverás a ver la luz del sol. –Sonrió y Emma supo que no hablaba en serio. –Te extrañé. –Completó con un beso suave en su mejilla.

-Es temprano, Regina, que gusto tenerte de vuelta. –La sonrisa de Maléfica era puro gozo. –Corazón, por qué no finges que buscas la flor en el lodo mientras hablamos cosas que no puedes escuchar y después volvemos adentro por la cena.

-No, yo quiero escuchar. –Su voz fue tierna mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Regina.

-Ve, por favor cariño. –La voz de la reina solo tuvo que tocar sus oídos para obedecerle de mala gana. –La he sentido todo el día, no sé qué piensa pero sé qué siente, conozco sus intenciones, es un millón de veces más pura que cualquier ser, es más pura que sus padres, me siento mal, debes sacarme el corazón, tanta intensidad me sofoca.

-Eso rompería el vínculo y la mataría, cada día descubro más sobre esto, encontraré la forma de que puedas sentir de forma oscura y ordinaria de nuevo, por mi pueden quedarse siempre y yo revisaré los cambios.

-Una reina debe estar en su palacio, reinando y eso es lo que haremos para el final de esta semana, solo necesito familiarizarme un poco con sus emociones. –Declaró haciendo aparecer una galleta.

-Veo que has cambiado de manía.

-No tengo idea de qué hablas. –Expresó aun masticando y con una amplia sonrisa corrió hasta el pantano tomando a Emma desprevenida y haciéndola reír.

Las emociones de la pequeña eran por mucho lo más intenso que su cuerpo había recibido y Maléfica aún no lograba descifrar si era porque se trataba de una percepción distinta de su pureza o sencillamente así reaccionaba el cuerpo cuando tenía que lidiar con dos individuos sintiendo simultáneamente, sin embargo logró sacar adelante unos cuantos manuales con explicaciones teóricas y prácticas al respecto que Regina podría avanzar para posteriormente cotejar, era realmente desafiante ser pioneras en alquimia mágica.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa?

-Regina, estoy segura de que si sientes algo extraño te vas a hacer aparecer en mis habitaciones a la mitad de la noche, todo es normal. –Expresó con una amplia mueca y sus manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho con entusiasmo.

-No creo poder volver a mi palacio, no así, la gente que me ve diariamente parece no notar nada pero yo me doy cuenta, yo me siento diferente sin mencionar que no pasa un día sin que me suelte a llorar como niña ante cualquier cambio emocional de Emma, soy la Reina Malvada y no entiendo por qué sólo yo estoy completamente afectada por sus emociones y ella se siente tan tranquila.

-¿Te gustaría que Emma cargara con el peso de tus emociones? Estoy casi segura de que es porque Emma aun no descubre su magia interior.

-¡Y eso!, sigues diciendo eso, como si Emma tuviera magia, Emma es normal, cree que es magia cuando Anastasia usa condimentos para sazonar la comida, no hay forma de que ella desarrolle algún tipo de poder.-Dijo esto último en voz baja.

-Lo hará y es un espectáculo increíble verte Regina, es como si la inmortalidad te hubiera hecho incluso más joven. –Continuó sonriendo mientras empacaba los manuales.

-No tienes que seguir recordándolo, puedo sentirlo yo misma y puedo decirte que no es agradable, es sumamente extraño.

-¿Cuándo le piensas decir a Emma?

-Oh... Nunca.

-Será interesante cuando ella sea una anciana y no entienda por qué tú luces más joven de lo que ella recordaba en un inicio.

-No sé qué decirle, ella habría hecho lo mismo por mí pero es muy joven para entender, tal vez cuando sea mayor, ¿Puedes dejar de insistir y mantener tu boca cerrada hasta que sea el momento?

-Eso es más sensato. –Accedió aún con la vista fija en ella. No podía dejar de admirar el cambio en su persona, realmente la inmortalidad le sentaba bien.

-Estoy lista. –Interrumpió Emma en su saco rosa de terciopelo y pantalones blancos, la influencia de Maléfica en el modo de vestir de la niña era completamente evidente así como el hecho de que su cabello había crecido cinco centímetros en el último mes en gloriosos rizos ambarinos que cubrían toda su espalda, la niña estaba completamente recuperada.

-¿Te has despedido? –La voz de Regina era calmada mientras se colocaba sus guantes y observaba el efusivo abrazo entre el dragón y la princesa, ya había renunciado a su vida por ella, definitivamente las cosas se salían de proporción cuando se trataba de sentimientos.

-Ya sé cómo llamar a mi caballo. –Confesó en los brazos de la reina mientras se desvanecían en la nube púrpura.

-¿Cómo? –La duda le lleno de una forma infantil que solo podía ser culpa de la pequeña.

-Dragón.

-Pero es hembra, cariño.

-Maléfica es mujer. –Argumentó bajando de sus brazos no sin antes besar su mejilla, estaban de vuelta en el palacio. -¡Chip! ¡Señora Potts!, ¡Anastasia!, ¡Drizella!, ¡Lucifer! –Gritó por toda la planta baja repartiendo abrazos, besos y su versión de lo sucedido a diestra y siniestra mientras ella se escondía en sus habitaciones, era eso o que todos la vieran romper en llanto por la emoción de Emma al recibir una tarta de bienvenida. Era increíble para Regina como Emma misma no se desvanecía con cada una de sus emociones, como podía estar serena y ser feliz con esa intensidad.

-Gina, traje comida y leche. –Expresó al alba entrando en sus habitaciones.

-Bien cariño, puedes estar en la cama... o donde desees. –Sonrió desde el escritorio aún sensible.

-Oh no, estoy muy llena, no podría comer más al menos hasta media noche, lo traje para ti, deberías comerlo porque este palacio es más grande y caminé yo sola desde la cocina y tiré la mitad de la leche por los pasillos.

-Eso es chantaje… mírame a los ojos…. La señora Potts cargó todo por ti, ¿Cierto?

-¡Ni siquiera tienes como saberlo! –se quejó con una gran sonrisa hacia ella colocándose en su regazo. –De todos modos lo vas a comer, ¿Cierto?

-Claro que lo voy a comer, muero de hambre. –Mintió con dulzura llevando un trozo a su boca. –Y claro que lo sé, yo me hice cargo de ti antes de que ella llegara, te conozco, eres incapaz de cargar una copa desde la cocina.

Emma sonrió en un gesto ofendido, cómo si se le acabara de difamar y enseguida se compuso. –Tienes razón… Volvimos a casa, ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

-Vas a ser el pescado que cuida caballos mejor educado en la historia, probablemente el único hasta ahora, pero hay que dejar muy altas las expectativas para tu estirpe, vas a aprender todo sobre todo, eso es lo que va a pasar contigo, vamos a llenar esa cabeza tuya con historia, letras, números, alquimia, vas a tejer, vas a cocinar, no va a ser fácil, patito, pero estoy contigo y estoy segura de que puedes con eso. –Acarició su cabello antes de dar un segundo bocado, la pequeña no parecía muy convencida.

-Nunca volveré a salir… -Afirmó y Regina sonrió suavemente.

Conforme Emma crecía, la complejidad en el orden del día tenía un aumento proporcional en responsabilidades y eso no le agradaba, varias veces por semana empezaron a asistir tutores supervisados sin mencionar que las clases de modales se volvieron sumamente estrictas.

Montar a Dragón era un lujo que debía ganarse sin embargo ahora podía ser parte oficialmente de la junta de reyes, opinar y mirar a Aurora más allá de la chica caprichosa de brazos cruzados que la ignoraba por completo e imaginar que alguna vez todos la habían visto como a ella, una niña inocente con ansias de aprender.

Y esa mañana inició para Emma con el mismo tedio, su ropa de montar azul celeste no vería a Dragón, ni siquiera los jardines porque pasaría aprendiendo sobre números y a penas concluyera eso perfeccionaría las técnicas de costura para luego pasar la tarde practicando lectura y redacción antes del té de media tarde, así no era como había imaginado su vida.

Así era cómo Regina mantenía sus emociones estables.

A penas había pasado el mediodía para la reina cuando se encontró con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, siempre le sucedía cuando Emma estudiaba cosas que no le gustaban, no podía interrumpir las lecciones solo para su comodidad pero tenía los manuales de Maléfica "Una emoción intensa puede silenciar los sentimientos del huésped", se leía como la única sugerencia para desconectarse momentáneamente de Emma, considerar a Emma como un huésped dentro de si misma le parecía inconcebible pero si se iba a permitir sentir, necesitaba dejar algunos tecnicismos de lado.

Tomó un baño corto y lavó su cara con suavidad, masajeando sus sienes punzantes y limpiando todo rastro de maquillaje, su pelo suelto caía en ondas irregulares bajo sus hombros y sus ojos negros brillaban en una perfecta combinación de oscuridad.

Cubierta únicamente por una bata de satín se sentó ante el escritorio de madera, su cabello aún estaba húmedo y le mojaba la espalda pero parecía no importarle mientras revisaba entre las hojas del pequeño manual, los primeros dos años de emociones habían sido sumamente extraños para ella, pues tanto tiempo de amor y cariño incondicional se había transformado en momentos de aprendizaje y reconocimiento, antes Regina sabía cuándo Emma mentía pero ahora estaba segura, antes creía saber cuándo temía o dudaba pero ahora podía predecir sus movimientos y cuidarla y eso hacía que la niña se encontrara molesta y frustrada pero también que se sintiera confiada y empática, ambas funcionaban como una unidad y al mismo tiempo se volvía en su contra.

-¿Me ha llamado, su majestad? -La voz del hombre resonó con suavidad hacia sus oídos haciéndola levantar la vista con expectativa, el dolor de cabeza había disminuido lo suficiente como para que ella recordara las… instrucciones del rito que la esperaba.

-Claro que sí, Graham. -Se levantó y con pasos suaves se acercó a él. -Requiero de uno de tus servicios esta tarde. -explicó deshaciendo el nudo en su bata con una lentitud dolorosa, acto seguido, dejo caer la prenda al suelo y el jefe de la guardia real quedó pasmado ante la completa desnudez de la reina... -Implica que me lleves a la cama.-Ordenó en un susurro cerca de su oído. -No seas gentil.-Esto último a penas lo pudo terminar de decir pues el caballero rompió la distancia con sus manos alrededor de ese cuerpo que hacía tantos años no le permitía tocar, desesperado y hasta torpe mientras la tomaba hasta la cama... La dejó caer sobre las cobijas y mientras su boca recorría cada parte de la reina, por arte de magia se desvanecía su ropa hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos. -Hazlo...-La reina no lo miraba, solo susurraba a su oído y en un arqueo convulsionante lo sintió en su interior... Una vez... Otra vez... Una tercera vez hasta perder la cuenta en una sincronía matemática hasta el fin de la cordura... Su voz se transformó en quejidos incoherentes.

Con el paso de los años en el palacio, la reina había que tenido que aprender a encontrar momentos para si misma, momentos de intimidad, de liberación y de tranquilidad, con la pequeña Emma cerca, ni siquiera un baño relajante era posible, sin embargo ahora ella era independiente, podría retomar las actividades... Estimulantes.

Cuando Emma decidió que era pertinente quejarse por tener que asistir el tercer día de cada semana a clases de costura, supo que tenía que formar un argumento irrefutable y mientras caminaba por los pasillos con el pedazo de tela blanca que mostraba un intento de flor, solo podía pensar, que de darle a elegir, ella preferiría montar todos los días a Dragón, deseaba ser una guerrera, tal vez algún día lograría imponer como la reina pero ciertamente el aprender a tejer no la iba orientar en nada a ayudar una aldea contra un troll o a crear un nuevo tratado entre reinos... Sin importar que aprendiera con una aguja o con dos, con gancho o con rueca, el "arte" de las telas, como lo llamaba la Sra. Potts, era lo más estúpido del universo y no iba a tolerar otra semana bordando flores para cojines, bolsos o manteles, una guerrera no bordaba, una guerrera aprendía a usar la espada, aprendía a pelear y a defenderse... -"No voy a volver a esa clase..."No, no, así no, "No veo el punto de tomar esa clase" ... No, tampoco... "Regina, odio coser, lo odio, quiero ser como tú!" ... sí eso! -Se debatía en el pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones. -Un respiro hondo ante la puerta y la abrió con suavidad. -Regina... -Llamó en voz alta pero no hubo respuesta y tras una pausa empezó a escuchar leves lamentos provenientes de la alcoba... ¿Regina? -Dudó dando pasos suaves y silenciosos... Y lo que se encontró le heló la sangre por completo, sintiéndose pálida y mareada se alejó caminando hacia atrás sin desviar la mirada hasta salir de las habitaciones y cerrar la puerta nuevamente... Se quedó ahí, de pie, tratando de comprender qué hacia la reina completamente desnuda sobre el cuerpo de Graham, moviéndose con violencia y jadeando como si algo la tuviera atrapada, preguntándose por qué ella lo permitía, por qué con ese hombre tan... Ordinario se dejaba ver de esa forma, por qué se dejaba... ver... ¿De qué privilegios gozaba? Emma nunca había visto ese frenesí esa humanidad...

La niña se encerró en sus habitaciones… caminando en círculos, divagando, tratando de borrar la imagen en su mente y finalmente se sentó ante la ventana en silencio, ya había olvidado para qué había buscado a la reina, solo deseaba que Graham se fuera porque la reina era _suya_ y nadie podía tenerla así, ni siquiera ella porque era incorrecto, que lo enviara lejos, a una batalla... Ella podría ser un guardia, él no tenía nada de particular.

La reina la trataba diferente desde el ataque de Robin Hood, con más cuidado y no la dejaba hacer tantas cosas peligrosas y ella lo entendía y lo había permitido, pero... No más, ella era un guerrero y se estaba convirtiendo en una dama que cosía cojines y bolsos y mantas, eso no iba a hacer de ella una reina... No que ella fuera a ser una reina pero iba a ser un guerrero y los guerreros no ganaban batallas con punto de cruz.

No fue hasta más tarde ese día que la Reina entró en su traje para momtar que la pequeña salió de su transe, ahora tenía los labios pintados, su peinado perfecto y su sonrisa cínica... De nuevo tenía a la reina frente a ella y sintió enojo.

-Patito... La Sra. Potts dice que desapareciste, afirma que estabas en clase de costura y de pronto no estabas más, esta aterrada y cree que para este momento ya estás en un barco camino a alguno de los reinos mas allá del mar. Yo solo puedo pensar que pasas tan poco tiempo aquí que parece ser el mejor escondite.

Por un momento odió que la reina fuera capaz de hablar con tanta naturalidad después de lo que había presenciado. -Disculpe, su majestad, no volverá a ocurrir, solo no quiero tener que regresar a esa inútil clase.

-Eres una dama, Emma, tienes que aprender.

-Yo no quiero ser una dama, yo quiero aprender a utilizar la espada, quiero montar a caballo y quiero ser jefe de su guardia real, su majestad, puede decirle a Graham que se vaya y yo tomaré su lugar.

La mirada de Regina era impasible, en momentos así, deseaba poder leer su mente. -¿Está todo en orden? La niña que vive en este palacio generalmente no tiene tan buenos modales ni se refiere a mí con respeto.

-Todo en orden, su majestad, solicito un cambio para mis clases. -Su voz era templada y ausente.

-No seas infantil, Emma y no voy a tolerar esa actitud. –Regina reflejaba angustia, habían pasado dos años pero aún así no se acostumbraba a sentir sus emociones y en este momento eran bastante intensas.

La niña suspiró profundamente, -Lo siento.

-Así está mejor, ahora dime que te sucede.-Se acercó a ella y le acomodó el cuello del saco.

-Escuché una historia sobre un príncipe y una princesa, y ellos se casaban.- mintió tratando de recordar alguna de las historias de la señora Potts. -Yo no me quiero casar con un príncipe. -Dijo desviando los ojos. - Pienso que todos en el reino son sencillamente espantosos.

-Estoy segura de que si te quieres casar con un granjero lo harás y me dejarás de lo más avergonzada porque eres un torbellino, sin embargo, no voy a permitir que lo hagas al menos hasta dentro de otros once años, así que no le veo sentido a tu enojo.

-¿Puedo casarme con usted? Puedo ser un caballero y usted es la reina. –La pregunta surgió de su corazón sin pasar por su mente ni preguntar a sus labios.

-Ohh Emma. -Sonrió pasando sus manos por entre los rizos rubios y largos, fijando su mirada oscura en la claridad verdosa que proporcionaban los de la niña. -Créeme, estaría más que feliz de que tu madre llegara y viera que estoy casada con su hija -rio suavemente- sin embargo, soy demasiado mayor para ti. -Se hincó ante ella y le tomó las manos. -Yo jamás permitiría que acabaras en manos de una persona que te llevara tantos años de ventaja ¿Quedó claro? - besó su mano y le sonrió. -Que sepas que es un honor que me consideres, patito. -La inocencia en la niña le hacía sentir tanta ternura en su corazón que no hubiera sabido expresarla aunque lo intentara. -Vas a empezar a montar a caballo y aprenderás a usar la espada, creo que puedo molestar perfectamente bien a tu madre con eso.., ¿Entendido?

-¿Voy a ser un caballero?

-Acabas de pedirme que deje ir a Graham, cosa que definitivamente no haré porque tú no me das ordenes ni hoy ni nunca porque no quieres ser la reina... Es una lástima. –Sonrió con ironía. –Pero tienes razón, no te voy a obligar a tejer si no quieres hacerlo, realmente, entonces vas a entrenar con la espada todas las mañanas, las tardes a tus libros, los días de reunión a tus reuniones, cuando debas practicar con dragón, practicaras, cuando tengas deberes los harás... y ya veremos qué clase de ser humano resultas, el día que le ganes una batalla a Graham, ese día volveremos a discutir el tema.

-Tengo once años, ¿Cómo le voy a ganar a Graham en batalla?

-¿Eso que escuché fue miedo? ¿La señorita Emma está asustada? –La retó y el rostro de la niña se iluminó en una sonrisa completa.

-Claro que no es miedo, él se va a sentir muy avergonzado cuando le quite su lugar, Regina.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Vengo con la publicación del viernes** **, gracias por la respuesta que obtuvo el capítulo anterior, yo personalmente también me sentí devastada de que Emma tuviera que presenciar a Regina en ese acto, sin embargo, espero que también entiendan que la vida va siendo marcada por situaciones determinantes y lamentablemente para Emma el crecer no va ser una de las cosas más sencillas.**

 **Respondo preguntas:**

 ***Respecto a la edad de Regina; ¿Cómo se atreven a preguntar eso? La reina es una mujer respetable. Me encuentro consternada de que si quiera lo piensen, los años no pasan por ella, that´s it.**

 **No, claro que no, suponiendo que Snow tuvo a Emma a los 20 años y Regina es 6 años mayor y para el momento en que la princesa necesita de la inmortalidad de la reina tiene 11; Regina debe estar eternamente congelada tal y como la conocemos (Esto fue planeado desde el inicio, les recuerdo que voy al menos 10 capítulos adelante en la escritura).**

 ***Cómo Explicar alquimia: Es usar la química esperando resultados mágicos (Es la explicación más sencilla con la que pude salir).**

 ***Sobre la pregunta de si Regina no se puede morir sacándose el corazón después de que muera Emma: Regina no se puede morir, literalmente. Perdió ese privilegio.**

 **Twitter: rebevividreams**

 **Tumblr: Evildreams**

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11:**_

 _ **La segunda pubertad de la reina.**_

Chip cayó al suelo sin tiempo si quiera de poner las manos para protegerse el rostro, adolorido y derrotado por tercera vez en esa mañana, su orgullo lo obligó a incorporarse en el instante que Emma le ofreció una mano.-Yo puedo. –Contestó hostilmente.

-Podemos descansar si quieres. –Declaró la chica un poco apenada; con quince años, él la superaba en estatura pero Emma había desarrollado rapidez y fuerza que a sus trece la garantizaban un peligro, al menos para Chip.

-Mi mamá dice que no deberías hacer esto. –La respuesta salió como un quejido mientras empleaba su espada como bastón hasta una roca cercana, su gesto de dolor hacía que su piel se viera aún más pálida y sus ojos avellana parecían hundirse en su rostro sudado. –Creo que me torcí el tobillo.

-Sólo lo dices porque no dejo de ganarte, Chip.

-Lo digo porque no conozco ninguna chica que sea un guerrero.

-Puedo ser la primera, puedo hacer las mismas cosas que un chico y que una chica, no veo por qué no sea correcto, se concentran demasiado en juzgarme. –Afirmó hincándose frente a su amigo y revisando su pie. –No está torcido, unos minutos en agua helada y un vendaje harán maravillas, ¿Quieres subir a mi espalda? Te llevo. –Se burló.

-¿Por qué insistes en continuar con mi humillación? –Quiso saber al tiempo que la empujaba al suelo con su pie sano.

-Porque eres un tonto. –rio con ganas y se levantó con gracia antes de proporcionarle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Estaré bien, de aquí veo la cocina, son las nueve, vas tarde a alguna de tus clases de números o lo que sea.

-¿Las nueve? Oh no, no, no, me va a matar o peor, me va a obligar a vivir por siempre en una caja de cristal –Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con incertidumbre y ansiedad mientras abandonaba su espada y compañero en el jardín, corrió por la cocina y el vestíbulo tirando una maceta con un ficus y llegó a la biblioteca con el traje empolvado y la respiración agitada ante la mirada tal vez cansada, tal vez molesta de Regina.

-La puntualidad, Emma, es una virtud que todos los integrantes de la Guardia Real poseen, es una virtud de la realeza, y es una virtud que lamentablemente se ha saltado a tu generación. ¿Puedes tomar asiento cariño?

-¡Regina! –El grito salió tal vez más agudo de lo que esperaba, aun así corrió a sus brazos y llenó su mejilla de besos haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco y reír al instante.

-Me fui tres días, Emma, tres. –Repitió tratando de quitársela de encima pero sencillamente se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte. –Y no podías ir, Úrsula no te invitó.

-Estoy segura de que le dijiste que no me invitara.

-No tendría por qué hacer eso, y más importante, no tienes como probarlo. –Acarició su mejilla. -Tengo tres inmensos libros listos para que los estudies. -¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-Historia de los Reyes y Reinas, estoy a un reinado de ti y tengo varias incógnitas...

-No sabes qué emocionada estoy de que hagas una revisión en mis métodos, sobre todo esa temporada en la que estuve cazando a tu madre. –Espetó con ironía lo que hizo que Emma se apenara.

-Usted es demasiado negativa a veces, su majestad. –la respuesta de Emma fue breve y diplomática. -¿Regina? –Inquirió moviéndose hasta el libro de registros y colocándolo al centro de la mesa..

-Estoy segura de que eso debe manejarse con muchísimo más respeto del que acabas de demostrar, cariño, no es un libro cualquiera. –La miró un instante y sumergió su pluma en el tintero sepia antes de trazar su firma con elegancia sobre un documento. -¿Qué tienes en mente. –Quiso saber antes de soplar con suavidad sobre la tinta fresca.

-Bueno, llegué a un tal rey Leopold antes de que tú fueras reina, al parecer es mi abuelo... Y estuviste casada con él.

-Oh... Vaya, eso.

-Sí...

-¿Cuál es tu duda?

-...No me hagas parecer una loca por preguntar, es evidente que prefiero escuchar cualquier cosa que tengas por decir. –Afirmó. –Dice que él y la reina Eva tuvieron a su hija, Blancanieves, su madre falleció de una enfermedad desconocida cuando la niña tenía doce y sólo un poco después, él emprendió un viaje por el reino en búsqueda de una nueva madre para su hija... ¿Querías a Blancanieves como me quieres a mí? ¿Por eso me cuidas tan bien? ¿Por qué te desagrada?

-Muy bien, toma asiento cariño porque no te voy a mentir y es una larga historia. –Removió los papeles al rededor del libro y la recibió a su lado con un gesto cálido. -¿Alguna vez te he contado de mi madre? –Inquirió.

-¿Tienes una mamá?

-Oh cariño, todos tienen una madre, aunque no la conozcan, tú tienes a Blancanieves yo tengo a Cora; mi madre vino de una familia extremadamente pobre, como hija de un molinero con muchas carencias, tanto económicas como afectivas, muchos dirían que esa es la razón por la que ella es como es... Nació sin magia pero la aprendió lo cual debes reconocer que es increíble.

-Es increíble, yo no puedo encender un fósforo sin quemarme los dedos. –La niña tomó asiento frente a ella y con sus codos sobre el escritorio de madera le dedicó todos sus sentidos.

-Bueno, son cosas diferentes Emma, la magia surge del interior y la de ella, como la mía, no surgió de un lugar bueno, nació del deseo de venganza, mi madre originalmente se iba a casar con el rey Leopold, tu abuelo, sin embargo, tu abuela Eva se encargó de difamarla, sin importar si lo que se dijo de mi madre era verdadero o no, arruinó lo que esperaba fuera su destino soñado. Mi madre, gracias a su magia... cosa que puedes leer sobre ella, se casó con mi padre, un príncipe, el más joven de la casa del rey Xavier, su reinado fue bastante decadente...

-Uso inapropiado de metales preciosos, apenas fue capaz de pagar la deuda que dejó su reinado con los bienes que adquirió por medio del matrimonio arreglado de su hijo Henry...

-Estás bien informada cariño, ¿Acaso hay algo que realmente quieras saber?

-Bueno... ¿Cómo acabaste casada con el rey Leopold?

-Tu madre era una niña encantadora, todos la amaban y que quedara huérfana a esa edad nos causó mucho dolor a todos, yo acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años cuando sucedió y todo el bosque encantado participó en el luto..., vivía con mis padres en una finca bastante ostentosa, no estaba entre mis planes heredar ningún trono, de hecho estaba enamorada.

-¿Cómo dices? –Esto último fue demasiado.

-Rocinante fue un obsequio de mi padre cuando tenía quince años, mi madre estaba más que molesta al respecto. –Declaró con el esbozo de una sonrisa en sus labios y para Emma llegó como golpe la realización de que un día, Regina también había sido una niña, y no solo eso, una con padres. –Fue así como empecé a asistir a los establos y conocí a Daniel, él se encargaba de las caballerizas. Yo estaba completamente enamorada de él, ¿Sabes? Íbamos a huir juntos si mi madre no permitía el matrimonio.

-¿Tú? ¿Ibas a escapar con un muchacho? ¿TÚ?

-Suenas ofensivamente sorprendida, cariño, el amor es la única razón que justifica un escape furtivo, te da tiempo de analizar, pensar las cosas, planear... Fue lo que hicieron tus padres al desaparecer antes de que su hechizo fallara y te quedaras aquí conmigo.

-Me es difícil imaginarte.

-No me imagines por favor, era débil y tonta. Fue una tarde mientras cabalgaba que escuché el grito horrorizado de tu madre, su caballo iba desbocado y pedía auxilio. Yo la salvé y como recompensa, su padre, el rey Leopold me propuso matrimonio. Yo no quería porque estaba enamorada pero me obligó a hacerlo, no fui educada para rechazar la idea de convertirme en reina y mi madre quería vivir su sueño a través de mi... Yo iba a escapar porque era infeliz, me sentía atormentada y muy asustada... Blancanieves me descubrió una tarde mientras planeábamos el escape, le hablé sobre Daniel y el amor verdadero, ella juró que entendía y con mucha ilusión prometió guardar el secreto...

-¿No lo hizo?

-Se lo contó a mi madre y ella consideró mis impulsos, con mucha razón, como una amenaza hacia su sueño... –Regina hizo una pausa, todo se sentía tan lejano y a la vez tan fresco. –Mi madre le sacó el corazón a Daniel y lo hizo polvo frente a mis ojos, murió al instante y no tuve otra opción que continuar con el matrimonio arreglado, presa de mi madre, presa del rey... Atrapada a un lado de la niña que me había traicionado. -Emma bajó la mirada al instante, no le parecía correcto observar a la reina cuando sus ojos se humedecían con el recuerdo del pasado, comprendía que se sintiera molesta. –Sólo viví con mi madre en el palacio por dos años antes de que mis poderes surgieran de la desesperación, de la tristeza... Del abandono y de ese sentimiento de traición y soledad. A penas los tuve y con un poco de ayuda la pude sacar de mi vida...

-¿La mataste?

-No lo hice, mi madre y mi padre, ambos viven en un mundo mágico el cual reinan a placer y es completamente odioso.

-¿Hiciste reina a tu madre?

-La única reina de su mundo, si, ella envía cartas eventualmente y se dedica a cortar cabezas... Honestamente creo que la edad la está afectando pero yo no iba a lograr nada de mi vida si continuaba temiéndole.

-Eso es increíblemente considerado.

-Ella no lo vio así, ese no era el reino que quería y es en cierta forma prisionera del mismo, si no tiene una razón para salir no lo puede hacer y ese lugar le nubla las ideas, durante mucho tiempo no escribió, hasta que tu llegaste lo hizo y solo para saber de primera mano sobre ti. Eras una buena razón para que ella viniera, por un tiempo no se si estuve más nerviosa de que apareciera tu madre o la mía. –Regina había sido joven, había amado, temido, y aún había cosas que la ponían nerviosa, la mente de la niña se movía con rapidez mientras trataba de asimilar toda la información sobre el lado humano de la reina pues solo con ver su rostro mientras narraba se percataba que aún había miles de gestos que desconocía de ella... Podía observar su boca tensarse, podía verla morder el interior de sus mejillas y también contraer el rostro ante los recuerdos más trágicos, esa faceta estaba cambiando por completo la forma que tenía de verla.

-¿Qué harías si aparece?...¿La puedo conocer?

-No, no es relevante para tu formación; si ella llega a aparecer por aquí la voy a regresar a su reino, cariño, nuestra relación no tiene solución, tal vez no pueda matarla, pero no voy a perdonar ni a tu madre ni a la mía por la forma en que decidieron sobre mi vida.

-¿Cuando tu madre se fue... Por qué no rehiciste tu vida? Hablar con el Rey...

-El rey era muy bondadoso pero en mí no veía más que la sombra de la esposa que había tenido y su comportamiento hacia mi persona era bastante cruel... ¿Huir de mis problemas? No soy así, había crecido y había sufrido, había vivido cosas horribles en esos años y yo estaba ansiosa por conseguir mi venganza. Blancanieves era cada vez más adorada por el reino y yo estaba lista para tomar las riendas de mi vida. Indirectamente me encargué de que el rey Leopold tuviera una trágica y repentina muerte. –Regina esperó una reacción, algún sentimiento de miedo o decepción en el corazón de la niña, pero no había nada. -Lo que me dejó como reina... hubiera eliminado a tu madre en un suspiro pero sufrí una traición que la dejó libre y no fallé por falta de intentos, yo había madurado, pero aun así mis tácticas carecían de perspicacia y violencia lo cual debo admitir que es bueno, de lo contrario no estarías aquí. Tu madre trató de recuperar el reino muchas veces y yo no lo permití, lo hice lo que es ahora.

-Eres asombrosa, Regina, eres tan fuerte y has vivido tantas cosas.

-Y tú tienes la increíble capacidad de ignorar por completo quién soy realmente... He vivido más cosas desde que estás en mi vida, cariño y debo admitirte que me hace feliz.-Regina acarició la mejilla de la niña con el dorso de su mano y enseguida recuperó la compostura. –Más desde que dejaste de morir con frecuencia, o escapar, o ser envenenada... ¿Te hizo feliz mi información?

-No me hizo feliz, pero gracias por darme respuestas.

-Si algo me ha podido transmitir Maléfica, es que la información debe darse a tiempo y con sinceridad, afrontar las consecuencias de ello y si quieres a la persona, enmendarlo. –La última parte no se nos da bien... ¿Cómo te sientes? Te he dado mucha información y pareces bastante tranquila.

-No lo estoy. –Su sonrisa fue tímida y la mirada de ambas se encontró. –Estoy sorprendida, has vivido muchas vidas y soy muy afortunada de poder estar aquí, contigo. Te quiero.

-Yo te quiero a ti, ahora, por favor, si tienes más dudas estaré feliz de contestarlas pero fundaméntate en hechos y eventos, si vas a estudiar mi reinado hazlo bien.

-Lo haré... Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto.

-Sólo fueron tres días.

-Tres días muy largos... , ¿Te parece si Tú y Rocinante nos llevan a Dragón y a mí a dar una vuelta? –Pidió rompiendo el contacto visual y aclarando su garganta.

Regina respondió alzando la mirada, genuinamente impresionada. –¿Me estás invitando a salir únicamente porque quieres montar a caballo?

-¿Qué? ... ¿Yo?... ¿Eso hice? Es decir... –Explicó tirando un ejemplar de "Reyes de antaño" y siendo víctima de un inesperado ataque de tos. –Eso no fue lo que yo quise...

-Después del té, cariño, yo también te extrañé.

La sonrisa de Emma le iluminó el rostro antes de agradecer y girarse hacia la salida de la biblioteca, su tutor de historia la esperaba en el estudio contiguo.

Regina permanecía aún con sus guantes de viaje sobre las manos, su ropa de gala y el peinado perfecto que la había acompañado a lo largo de su travesía, Emma había obtenido de ella una completa y sincera declaración del inicio de su maldad, cosa que ni siquiera ella se había permitido analizar en voz alta y en vez de sentirse liberada con ello, había quedado con un curioso sentimiento de vulnerabilidad, extrañamente Regina no podía descifrar si le pertenecía a ella o a la niña, ¿Por qué Emma se sentiría vulnerable? Era ella la que había abierto su corazón a la historia.

El resto de día, esa incertidumbre y angustia llenó su pecho como el humo de una fogata tierna, no le permitió concentrarse, ni siquiera moverse de forma adecuada fue por eso que se sorprendió ante el hecho de que la puntualidad para Emma fuera un asunto totalmente circunstancial; a su llegada mágica a los establos, se encontró con que Dragón y Rocinante estaban perfectamente ensillados, alimentados y listos para la travesía, parecía estar evitando algo dentro de sí misma y su forma de lograrlo se había dado al comprometerse de lleno con el cuidado de los corceles. Era una buena táctica que no utilizaba desde sus años de adolescente.

-Solo haces las cosas perfectamente cuando encuentras placer en ello. –Le dijo a modo de saludo. –No me sentiré sorprendida hasta que no pongas el mismo esfuerzo en todo, ya seas una reina, jefe de la guardia real, incluso una cocinera, ¿Te imaginas si Anastasia solo hiciera bien los postres porque eso es lo que le gusta a ella? El resto de la comida probablemente sería lamentable; cuando tomes el lugar de Graham espero que tu trabajo sea impecable, no solo las batallas emocionantes, no solo la implementación de tratados, no solo los viajes.

-Dejé todo bien, ¿Por qué estás molesta? –Se quejó con indignación y Regina sintió en su pecho cómo las emociones de la joven se salían de proporción... Ahí estaba de nuevo en su pecho el ímpetu emocional de la niña.

-No estoy molesta, te he hecho observaciones de este tipo toda tu vida. –Su declaración era cierta y sabía que ambas eran conscientes de ello.

-Si bueno, pues tal vez ya me cansé, tal vez quiero irme del palacio y vivir en el bosque. -Emma se sintió sorprendida de sus propias palabras y mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, corrió de vuelta al palacio dejando a la Reina atónita y con una sensación extendida de confusión. -Yo soy una mujer madura, soy fuerte y hago las cosas bien. -Se secó las lágrimas con su manga mientras deambulaba por los pasillos dejando todas las pinturas desalineadas.

-¿Con quién hablas, Em?

-¡Me asustaste! –Se quejó al ver a su amigo. –No hagas eso, cuando me asusto La Reina tiene un súper poder que la hace aparecer y no quiero verla. –Trató de calmarse y miró hacia ambos lados solo para darse cuenta de que su enojo la había dirigido hasta sus habitaciones.

-Eso no suena a ti, los últimos tres días fueron "La Reina tiene mejores temas de conversación en el desayuno que tú, Chip.", "Chip, extraño tanto a la Reina", "Chip, ¿No te parece que esa patata tiene un parecido con la Reina?", "Oh por todos los Reyes, esta espera me está matando.", "Chip, la Reina es tan..."

-Ya entendí Chip. –Se quejó de brazos cruzados... El joven tenía razón, ¿Por qué le había hablado así a Regina? Y justo después de que esta había abierto su corazón.

-¿No deberían estar montando a caballo?

-Mh... Podría decirse, no sé qué pasó... Ella me estaba regañando y...

-Ella siempre te regaña, es más dura contigo que con muchos, eso nunca te ha detenido para hacerla callar, ¿Me vas a decir que esta vez solo te fuiste llorando?

-Déjame en paz, me siento mal, me siento enferma. –Podía sentir el enojo dentro de ella.

-¿Quieres que llame a mi madre?

-No, quiero que me dejen sola, nadie entiende. –Se quejó en dirección a la puerta de sus habitaciones.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¡No entiendes tampoco! –Su frustración iba en aumento.

-¿Entender qué?

-Sólo... Sólo deja de hablar, por favor, Chip. –Afirmó exasperada cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Deja de molestar a Emma, hijo.–La voz de la señora Potts surgió de la habitación contigua.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice nada! –Se quejó confundido mientras se alejaba.

Regina se había hecho aparecer en sus habitaciones y escuchado la conversación a través de la puerta, con una sonrisa se dio cuenta que por primera vez en los años que llevaban conectadas ella podía entender el sentimiento en el interior del corazón de quien aún era su niña, sin embargo no había nada en los manuales que la pudiera auxiliar, la señora Potts parecía no notarlo y el joven sólo lidiaba con la situación lo mejor que podía pero ella necesitaba algo más que solo un consejo como consecuencia de una discusión, necesitaba ayuda...

-¡Por todos los magos! Regina debes dejar de hacer eso. –Se quejó Maléfica desde la humeante tina de oro puro llena de espuma en la que probablemente tenía buen rato sumergida.

-Necesito ayuda. –Pidió tomando asiento en el sofá de plumas y terciopelo junto a la bañera.

-Lo que necesitas es relajarte, estás demasiado tensa, aquí hay espacio. –Sonrió.

Regina negó suavemente con la cabeza, se permitió dar un respiro hondo y continuó. –No sé cómo hacerle saber a Emma que la entiendo, en primer lugar, porque sé que en el estado en que se encuentra no escuchará a nadie y en segundo lugar porque no le voy a decir que nuestros corazones están unidos, aún no.

-Claro... ¿De qué hablas?

-Cierto. Creo que Emma es... una adolescente, la encontré hace unos trece años y era una cosa como... Como diez manzanas. ¿De cuántas manzanas nacen los niños?

Maléfica rio con severidad -¿Al menos sabes cómo se hacen los niños, querida?

-No seas ilusa.

-Nacen como del tamaño de unas ocho manzanas... Supongo. –Contestó sorprendida de que esa conversación estuviera sucediendo. –Así que Emma debe tener efectivamente trece años, si acaso un poco más, es normal... De hecho un poco tarde, esa edad fue difícil para Aurora, no trates de entenderla, únicamente debes pedir disculpas por todo, ella siente que todo es tu culpa, admite que todo es tu culpa. Tiene sentido ¿No?

-La voy a convertir en un monstruo.

-Tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta de que le estás dando la razón en todo y no le va a gustar, no creo que debas permitir que la hostilidad de un adolescente rompa la relación que tienen, si no quiere hablar contigo oblígala. No sé, ¿Por qué pides consejo al dragón que perdió a su niña?...

-Eres la única con quien puedo hablar, deberías tenerlo claro después de tantos años, además encuentro positivamente estimulante el grado de inteligencia que posees.

-Oh, creo que sentí un halago. –Su voz era suave mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba dentro del agua. –Si no piensas acompañarme te sugiero que te retires; Emma no va a dejar de crecer, no dejes que esas cosas extrañas la enloquezcan, tú le puedes enseñar, por primera vez parece que entiendes lo que sucede y no te sientes mal compartiendo el vínculo, enséñala a manejar sus emociones. –Afirmó moviéndose entre la espuma.

-¿Eres consciente de que elegí vivir parte de mi vida sin corazón para no tener que lidiar con las emociones? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy lista para eso? –Inquirió aproximándose a la tina.

-Nadie te está forzando, estás ahí por tu propia voluntad, yo encabezo la lista de personas que tomarían tu lugar.

-Claro, no creo que nadie lo haga por las razones correctas.

-¿Y cuáles serían esas?

-Amor. –Contestó en un suspiro leve.

-Entonces, cariño, considero que has venido aquí únicamente a escucharte en voz alta, a menos que desconozca algún tipo de tendencia a aparecer mientras las personas se dan baños...

-Muy graciosa. –no había un dejo de humor en su tono de voz pero sonreía con calma. –Pero tienes razón... Respecto a que necesitaba escucharme a mí misma.

Maléfica le otorgó un gesto cálido y salió de la bañera envolviéndose en su bata de seda, la cual al instante se pegó a su piel mojada. –Emma es grande, debió empezar a sentir estas cosas hace al menos un par de años... ¿Hoy sucedió algo en particular? -Concluyó saliendo por delante a través del palacio.

-Hoy le conté cómo es que me volví la reina malvada, estudia historia de reyes y llegó al padre de Blancanieves... No podía mantener _"eso"_ oculto.

-Eso es bastante curioso, querida, tal vez tu iniciaste su adolescencia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sencillo, dejaste de tratarla como una niña, tuviste una charla de corazón a corazón, si quieres que ella se convierta en la magnífica persona que sabemos que es, creo que necesitas soltarla un poco... Dejar de retrasar su avance, están unidas, tienes que poner de tu parte. Sabes que tengo razón, tienes esa expresión de terror en tu cara.

-¿Soltarla? La última vez que la "Solté" tuve que renunciar a mi mortalidad.

-Bueno, querida, ya lo dije, están unidas, no es como que "Soltarla" signifique sacarte el corazón, es un solo un... Voto de confianza, en ella y en ti misma, en que permitiste que se desarrollara como alguien capaz de pensar.

-Suena terrible. –Confesó con los brazos cruzados.

-Es joven... Y tú estás viviendo su juventud, haz que sea lo mejor posible para ambas. –Su declaración fue definitiva y con una sonrisa suave, le ofreció una charola con galletas.

-No llores pequeña. –Le pedía la señora Potts mientras acariciaba su cabello. –No debe tardar, yo te puedo ayudar con esto, no pasa nada.

-¿No pasa nada? ¡Estoy Muriendo! Yo le grité, de seguro se molestó conmigo y no me quiere ver de nuevo y me va a dejar aquí, sola para siempre y voy a morir. –Su rostro enrojecido contra la almohada y el llanto sofocante la hacían parecer una persona totalmente diferente.

-Eso es absurdo princesa, eres lo único que le importa a la reina, seguramente tuvo una emergencia, ven conmigo.

-¿Emergencia? ¿Y si muere? ¿Y si la matan y yo no me disculpé? Las dos vamos a morir, va a llegar y estaré muerta, no me puedo mover.– Para ese punto, Regina se encontraba riendo en el marco de la puerta principal de las habitaciones, tal vez era cruel pero tras años llorando por cada sencilla emoción de Emma, era justo verla reaccionar.

-Yo te debo una disculpa, cariño, debí ser más sensible y considerada, estuve pensando y no debí tratarte así. –Aunque era incapaz de recordar el origen de la discusión, al menos tenía la atención de la pequeña voluble. –Voy a tener más cuidado. –Las promesas silenciosas usualmente le agradaban a Emma porque ella era una mujer de palabra y mientras se aproximaba a la cama podía sentir la tranquilidad volver a su ser.

-No sé qué me pasa. – Confesó y Regina dejó escapar una breve risa mientras la atrapaba entre sus brazos. –Estoy muriendo, necesitas llevarme con Maléfica de nuevo, porque estoy muriendo.

-¿De qué hablas cariño?

-Estoy desangrándome, de seguro el veneno volvió, porque estoy desangrándome, me duelen las entrañas... –El tono dramático que Emma empleaba solo la hacía sentir inmensas cantidades de ternura; con cuidado retiró las cobijas y observó que era verdad, Emma se estaba desangrando, pero no hasta la muerte ni por veneno y tal como lo había analizado momentos antes, era algo que había tardado demasiado en suceder.

-Oh... Ya veo, supongo que no he autorizado ninguna clase de anatomía humana ¿Cierto? Realmente no tienes idea de lo que sucede.

-¿Debería?

-Deberías y es mi culpa, ¿Me creerías si te digo que eso es normal?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Gritó con horror mientras sus ojos resplandecientes se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo.

-Pero lo es, eres tan fuerte que puedes sangrar días y días y no morir... No vayas a hacer nada estúpido por favor Emma, será mejor que explique esto de la forma correcta. Señora Potts, ¿Podría sacar ropa limpia para la princesa y prepararle el baño? –Ordenó con cortesía. –Bueno, eres consciente de que hay diferencias físicas entre los hombres y las mujeres, ¿Cierto cariño? –Comenzó.

-¿Cómo vestidos y pantalones? ¿Cabello corto y largo?

-Así es y también en el cuerpo, las mujeres son como tú y como yo, lo que significa que al crecer empieza a haber ciertos cambios, de niña a mujer.

-¿Cómo volverme más alta? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto que siento? Todo el mundo no tiene sentido, te juro que hoy por la mañana era mucho más lista.

-No solo volverte más alta, sino como esos horribles calambres y sangrar significa que te estas convirtiendo en mujer y no tiene por qué ser horrible, yo sangro, ¿Me has visto convaleciente? No. Es porque sé lo que se debe hacer, sé cómo no sentir dolor y tú vas a aprender, sigues siendo la misma.

-¿Voy a tener pechos?

-No todo podía ser malo. –Sonrió.

-¿Por eso que me siento tan extraña? Yo no quería decir lo que dije.

-Yo pienso que todos tenemos permiso de perder la razón a veces. –Le dijo al oído y besó su mejilla.

Emma apartó el abrazo y observó a la reina, esos ojos negros y brillantes, siempre comprensivos y cálidos con ella, su nariz fina y estilizada, los labios gruesos y delineados que poseían esa pequeña cicatriz por la que tantas veces había pasado los dedos cuando era bebé, la dentadura perfecta en su sonrisa y voz ronca que inexplicablemente podía anhelar y despreciar dependiendo del contexto, la seguridad que le hacía sentir era insuperable y deseaba que fuera mutuo... Era por eso que quería ser guerrero, no quería ser una doncella que lloraba en cama por no poder comprender su cuerpo, ella estaba desviándose de su objetivo por razones que no parecían tener sentido.

-Soy una tonta.

-No, eres probablemente la joven más inteligente y fuerte en todos los reinos y yo soy muy desconsiderada contigo. –Emma sonrió apenada y desvió la mirada.

-Eso, necesitaba verte sonreír. ¿Aún me quieres?

-Como para romper cualquier maldición, Regina. –Susurró Emma a su oído y la volvió a abrazar.

-Entonces todo resuelto, confía en mí, vamos a que te des un baño.

-No me quiero levantar, siento mucha... Vergüenza.

-No deberías. Toma. –Indicó mientras se quitaba el saco azul zafiro y se lo ponía sobre los hombros. –Esto deberá cubrirte bien. –El gesto cálido la llenó de amor y seguridad.

-Gracias, Regina. –Le parecía que de cierta forma su vida ya no sería la misma y tenía razón pues fue tan solo al día siguiente que descubrió, no solo qué se estaba perdiendo toda una rama en el aprendizaje, sino que la vida entera no se enfocaba únicamente en etapas de reinado, números, construcción de puentes y montar a caballo... Había situaciones, había más reacciones, el cuerpo funcionaba de una y mil formas y fue por eso que la Reina decidió que no tomaría parte como tutora en las clases de anatomía, no porque no pudiera manejar el contenido teórico sino porque las emociones que dichas lecciones le producían la ponía en una situación muy complicada: explicar y percibir la reacción emocional ante la nueva información, debía hacerlo lo menos bochornoso posible para ambas.

-¡Oh, claro que no!

-¿No, qué? –Se quejó Regina tras verla entrar por octavo día consecutivo a sus habitaciones con un libro en las manos.

-No hay forma de que las personas hagan eso simplemente porque sí. –Declaró escandalizada antes de percatarse de que el jefe de la Guardia Real se encontraba de pie junto al escritorio.

-¿Por qué? ¿La señorita Bianca sigue cambiando los nombres de las partes del cuerpo?

-No, pene y vagina, ¿Ves? Solo que no parece práctico, no quiero tener hijos jamás.

-Me parece perfecto cariño, estás en la actitud correcta. -Celebró mientras concluía con la correspondencia del día y la entregaba en manos de Graham.

-¿Es al menos divertido? –Preguntó y Regina alzó la mirada.

-¿Estás preguntando si encuentro divertidas las interacciones sexuales? Señorita, usted está abusando completamente del amor que le tengo. –Sonrió. –Las interacciones sexuales son amenas, siempre y cuando desees que sucedan, deberías saber eso en base a la lectura, tienes mucho sentido común, tu pregunta es morbosa. –Continuó esta vez con unos pergaminos y permitió que Emma se sonrojara en privado. A pesar de las preguntas fugaces de ese tipo iba mucho más lento de lo que ella a su edad.

-Bueno, creo que puedo dejar de preocuparme por mi cuerpo más o menos un mes y no lo quiero desperdiciar leyendo sobre penes, por favor, Regina, es muy extraño, quiero tener un poco de las clases que tenía antes de que... Esto iniciara, como mis clases de pelea, Graham está aquí, ¿Puedo derrotarlo?

-Eso suena bastante ambicioso, cariño, ¿No es, así? –Se dirigió al jefe de la guardia real.

-No quiero lastimarla, princesa. –Declaró el caballero bajando la cabeza. –Le he jurado lealtad a su estirpe. –Concluyó hincándose ante ella y Regina abrió grandes los ojos con intriga, ciertamente eso era algo en lo que hacía mucho que no pensaba: Graham era el responsable de la primera traición que había impedido la muerte de Blancanieves muy al comienzo de todo, la lealtad del caballero era hacia su enemiga y ahora hacia Emma pero ella tenía su corazón, no podía permitir tal insulto en su cara.

-Me has jurado lealtad a mí. – Regina corrigió con una bofetada fuerte sobre el caballero y pudo sentir en su corazón cómo la niña disfrutaba el acto lo que en seguida le erizó la piel por completo y la miró fijamente. -¡Emma!

-¡No dije nada! –Se defendió en un sobresalto.

-Pero tú... –Estuvo a punto de reprenderla pero se contuvo. -¿Crees poder ganarle a Graham?

-¡Claro que puedo!-Gritó, sus ojos se llenaban de furia al recordar el acto que ahora tenía sentido, moría por correr con una espada hacia a Graham... La reina había confesado sentir amor hacia Daniel... ¿acaso sentía lo mismo por el jefe de la guardia real? Su enojo fue tan intenso que Regina necesitó tomar asiento, esta adolescencia era completamente diferente a la que había vivido.

-Bien, baja al jardín y prepárate. –Le pidió sintiendo cómo la felicidad y optimismo volvían a su cuerpo y la niña salía corriendo de las habitaciones.

-No se preocupe, su majestad, un par de golpes y me tiro al suelo, permito que trate de lastimarme con la espada, no tengo ningún problema.

-Todo lo contrario, naturalmente si la lastimas voy a poner tu corazón al fuego por la eternidad, pero no estoy interesada en que Emma gane este duelo, derrótala lo más rápido que puedas, está preocupantemente ilusionada ante la idea de acabar contigo.

-¿Disculpe?

-No me había percatado de que no le agradas a la hija de Blancanieves, cazador.

-¿Cuál es la razón? –Quiso saber y Regina quiso pensar que si Graham pudiera sentir resentimiento o dolor, eso sería lo que expresaría su pregunta.

-No puedo leer su mente. –Declaró al tiempo que se ponía de pie. –Tienes solo unos minutos para prepararte, bajaré con ella a los jardines. –Concluyó.

-¿Una batalla con el Jefe de la Guardia Real? ¿Has perdido la razón?

-Creo que es momento, me siento fuerte, me siento llena de energía y muy molesta. –Emma agitaba sus manos mientras daba brinquitos de calentamiento.

-Yo creo que estás loca. –El rostro pálido de Chip reflejaba ansias y preocupación por su amiga. –Una vez acabó con un ejército entero él solo antes de que la guardia real llegara, por eso es el jefe.

-Soy muy fuerte, no importa que él tenga pene.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó escandalizado por escuchar esa palabra de la boca de una niña.

-Regina dice que hay que llamarlo por su nombre o la gente se puede confundir, yo no tengo pene, ¿Sabías?

-Emma, por favor cállate. –Pidió sonrojado y tomando asiento.

-Tú si tienes porque eres niño. ¿Lo puedo ver?

-¿Qué?... ¿Ahora? ¡No!

-Emma por todos los Reyes, jamás vas a brillar en sociedad si acosas a las personas de ese modo con sus genitales. Eso es privado, completamente incorrecto y te prohíbo volver a solicitárselo a cualquier persona, ofrece una disculpa. –Interrumpió Regina con mirada impasiva.

-Disculpa Chip, realmente no quería incomodarte. –Dijo mientras daba el último ajuste a su traje de batalla pero la mente del muchacho parecía haberse petrificado de la vergüenza y no pudo hacer más que dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

-¿Qué le sucede? –Emma quiso saber extrañada.

-Oh cariño, los hombres pueden ser más sensibles con esos temas, debes evitarlos con ellos. ¿Estás lista?

-Nací lista.

-¿Sí? Yo te recuerdo amarilla, como un pato. –Corrigió con una sonrisa y Emma le dedicó una mirada retadora que provocó que su risa se escuchara por los jardines.

-Su majestad. –Graham se presentó, lucía nervioso junto a la niña a pesar de que le doblaba la estatura, su uniforme negro de la guardia estaba perfectamente colocado y se descubrió el rostro para que la pequeña pudiera mirarle a los ojos en todo momento.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto rápido tengo un día bastante ocupado, la regla es sencilla, el primero que no pueda levantarse es el perdedor, Emma, cariño, trata de no matarlo. –Le pidió.

Ambos sacaron su espada y se situaron al centro del jardín, Graham asintió y en el aire se encontraron en un fuerte sonido metálico que rompió el silencio, Emma avanzó dos pasos hacia adelante atacando de forma defensiva contra su pecho y la mirada azul del caballero se llenó de júbilo al ver la fuerza en los brazos de la diminuta criatura. De inmediato respondió con un ataque primero a la izquierda dos veces y luego a la derecha haciéndola retroceder tres pasos y Emma, aguantando la respiración lo hizo retroceder uno más por el costado rozando la espada a todo lo largo en un fuerte sonido de fricción que los separó por completo.

-¿Es todo lo que tiene, princesa? –La provocó con media sonrisa.

-Misma pregunta. –Regina podía sentir el corazón latir con violencia contra su pecho mientras las espadas se encontraban de nuevo con movimientos cortos que hacían retroceder a Emma más y más por el jardín, dando vueltas, tratando de cansar al cazador, sin saber que se empezaba a convertir en una presa... Nuevamente el contacto de las espadas con fuerza la hizo retroceder, cayendo al suelo y sintió el filo de la espada de Graham contra su pecho, eso había sido todo.

-Magnífica batalla, princesa. –Declaró guardando su espada y dejándola a ella en el suelo. –Su majestad –Hizo una breve reverencia y esperó nuevas indicaciones.

-Gracias Graham, ha sido un placer observar esta batalla, mañana a partir de las seis de la mañana empezaras a ser el nuevo tutor de batalla de Emma, tiene más potencial del que creíamos, puedes retirarte. –Ordenó. -¿Te divertiste? –Se dirigió a la niña recostándose a su lado en el suelo.

-¿Es cierto que acabó solo con un ejército? –Quiso saber aún en completo estado de shock, nunca había sentido una espada tan cerca de su corazón, ni había caído al suelo de esa forma.

-Oh sí, y no sólo eso, fue criado por lobos y es incapaz de sentir emociones como las personas normales, necesita grandes estímulos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo su corazón en un cofre. –Confesó mirándola a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver como Emma parecía de todo menos horrorizada ante la confesión.

-¿Para qué quieres su corazón? Yo te puedo dar el mío. ¿Necesitas corazones?

Regina dejó escapar una risa floja y dejó los ojos en blanco por un instante. -¿En serio te cuesta aceptar que soy malvada?

-¡Oh! ¿Es por eso? –La pequeña sonrió y la confusión en Regina creció al instante. –Creí que el corazón de Graham era importante para ti, por eso lo guardabas, yo también puedo ser importante, Regina, puedes tener mi corazón si deseas.

-No cariño, Graham es un prisionero aquí, le ordené matar a tu madre hace muchos años... Creo que olvidé comentarte esa parte, le pedí que me trajera su corazón pero me traicionó, su lealtad es con tu madre y contigo, le saqué el corazón y desde entonces trabaja para el reino, para mí.

-¿Tú lo utilizas a él? –Quiso saber un poco confundida.

-Es el mejor cazador.

-Cielos Regina, parece que tengo una idea equivocada.

-¿Acerca de mí? –Temió.

-Oh no, tu actitud es constante... Yo tengo una idea equivocada sobre él.

-¿Te importaría compartir de qué se trata? Estás siendo demasiado críptica. –Una repentina opresión en su pecho se volvió sofocante y se incorporó para tomar aire.

-No estoy segura. –Y Regina pudo sentir que en esa afirmación yacía lo que las oprimía a ambas. -Pero definitivamente no me importaría compartir una rebanada de pay de manzana.

-Eso es absurdo, Emma. –Su rostro fue serio por un instante. –Si tenemos uno entero no hay razón para compartir una rebanada, podemos tener una cada quien.

-Oh... Eres perfecta. –La niña soltó una carcajada levantándose del lugar en el que acababa de perder la batalla y estiró la mano a la reina.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan alta? –Quiso saber cuándo estuvo a su nivel y se percató de que no necesitaba inclinarse para besarle la frente.

-Estoy segura de que fue en algún momento entre el verano pasado y el confinamiento de invierno, en unos años entraré perfectamente en tu ropa. –Sonrió.

-Claro, porque mi reinado va en decadencia y seguramente llegaremos al punto en el que te debo heredar mi ropa, ojalá estuvieras así de dispuesta en lo que al título de reina respecta. –Se quejó con una amplia sonrisa. No era sencillo verla crecer, ni como su mente empezaba a procesar los hechos, no era sencillo ser testigo del nacimiento de quién podría ser la mejor reina que hubiera existido jamás y saber que viviría para verle morir…


	12. Chapter 12

**Publicación del Martes! Jejejejeje.**

 **(Alekaii Michaelis Prince, tus preguntas se responden en este capítulo, de lo contrario, me puedes encontrar en Twitter "rebevividreams").**

 **Twitter: rebevividreams.**

 **Tumblr: evildreams**

 _ **Capítulo 12:**_

 _ **Sensaciones de adulto.**_

Emma cayó al suelo de golpe, sin tiempo de poner las manos para proteger su rostro y aún un poco mareada se incorporó con la espada para seguir peleando ante la risa burlona del jefe de la guardia real, no había mejor forma de iniciar el día.

-Lo siento princesa, ¿Quiere que le traiga una silla?

-Calla. –Pidió ocasionando que la risa aumentara, habían pasado tres años de prácticas y ni siquiera se daba el lujo de verlo agitado.

-Se esfuerza demasiado.

-Debería poder ganar.

-No, nadie puede vencerme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes poderes? Eso es trampa.

-Trampa es lo que usted hace al lanzarse hacia mi cuando aún no me he puesto mi armadura; no tengo poderes princesa. Su furia está mal dirigida. –Explicó con un certero espadazo que la hizo caer de nuevo contra el duro piso del salón de baile. -¿Ya tuvo suficiente humillación por un día?

-¿Ni siquiera puedes fingir que gano alguna vez?

-Todos los días finjo que no pierde de forma tan horrible, princesa. –Sonrió y le ofreció una mano.

-Yo puedo sola, soy perfectamente capaz de incorporarme por mi misma... –Su orgullo se veía cada vez más nublado ante la realización de que sus piernas no le respondían y que el dolor en su espalda se empezaba a volver más intenso.

-No sea ridícula. –Espetó tomándola de un brazo y alzándola sobre su hombro como si se tratara de un costal de harina.

-¡Bájame!-Se quejó sin realizar ningún movimiento de resistencia lo que ocasionó que el cazador continuara riendo.

-Usted es realmente divertida. –Confesó mientras la sacaba del salón. –No sabía que era hija de Blancanieves, que bien que la reina no me dijo. Usted era una cosa pequeña, cuesta creer que ahora es algo así como una dama… más o menos.

-¡Hey! –Se quejó golpeándole la espalda. –Soy una mujer, no es mi asunto que tengan problemas con mis hábitos de aprendizaje y que no quiera ser una reina, además mi madre vivió mucho tiempo en el bosque, ¿Usted piensa que lo hizo con vestidos y punto de cruz? Tengo pechos y cabello largo, el libro dice que eso es suficiente.

-Pues le diré, que una vez su padre luchó contra un gigante que era tan grande y gordo que tenía pechos, ¿Y sabe qué? –Preguntó soltándola sobre la barra de la cocina para que la señora Potts la atendiera.

-¿Qué?

-Tenía el pelo largo. –Contestó y Emma, invalidada ante tal argumento no pudo hacer más que lanzarle media lechuga del cesto de vegetales en la cabeza.

-Es usted un tonto. –A penas podía contener la risa mientras se mordía los labios.

-Y usted no es una dama.

-Lo soy, tengo los mejores modales, he leído infinidad de libros, se montar a caballo y pelear una batalla, se cocinar y puedo poner un botón, ¡No necesito nada más! –Gritaba mientras el jefe de la guardia real se alejaba y la señora Potts le aplicaba un ungüento en el terrible moretón que se le estaba formando en el brazo.

-Las mujeres no deben tener estos golpes.

-Voy a estar bien, señora Potts, voy a usar más protectores, muchas gracias. –Había aprendido que podía tranquilizarla con afirmaciones vacías, la mujer era necia, incapaz de entender sus sueños y deseos pero la quería y esa pequeña mentira mantenía las cosas en calma. –Mis piernas están bien ahora, estoy segura de que fue un sobresalto.

-Seguramente fue eso; su majestad espera por usted para el desayuno, pidió que no la hiciera esperar.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-No que yo sepa. –La mujer pasó una servilleta de tela húmeda por su rostro y acomodó su cabello.

-Perfecto, ¿Mi cuerpo necesita otro tipo de ayuda? –Estaba aliviada al notar de que su movilidad había regresado a todo el cuerpo y no solo a las piernas.

-Tal vez la reina encuentre inquietante la condición en que se encuentra su ojo, parece que se está hinchando pero no como la última vez.

-Ni siquiera me duele ya. –Respondió caminando un poco encorvada; sentía sus músculos quejarse mientras se abría paso hacia el comedor y con cautela se colocó junto a la reina. -Buen día su majestad. –El saludo fue suave, sospechosamente despreocupado.

-¿Pasé toda tu infancia manteniéndote viva para que acabes muerta por tu propia voluntad? –El pequeño manual que cargaba siempre con ella tenía los bordes doblados, lo dejó sobre la vieja mesa de encino para mirarla con atención. - ¿Te das cuenta de que si hoy es el día que decide aparecer tu madre por esa puerta va a pensar que me he dedicado a torturarte?

-¡Pero creí que eso era bueno! ¿Qué clase de villana eres, Regina? –Bromeó escondiendo su sonrisa tras un pan tostado

-Es imposible. –Declaró con un suave movimiento de sus manos que acabó por curar todas las heridas de la princesa.

-Gracias, ¿Qué cosa?

-Que juegues con eso... ¿No te atormenta, Emma?

-Oh, en realidad lloro todas las noches, soy terriblemente infeliz, ¿Podríamos salir de viaje? Eso mejoraría la horrible tristeza que me consume. –Afirmó con seriedad mientras vaciaba casi la mitad del servidor de miel sobre su plato de avena.

-Eres oportunista. –Sonrió al tiempo que retomaba el manual que descansaba a su lado. –Sin embargo es curioso que menciones un viaje… por eso pedí verte de inmediato, el Rey Midas envió una carta, quiere saber si puedes redactar de nuevo la ley de impuestos de Aurora, misma cantidad de impuestos, únicamente anexar tu tratado como parte de la ley, estoy completamente escandalizada por la idea.

-Han pasado ocho años. –Recargó su espalda contra la silla. –He redactado diez nuevas leyes, he corregido cuatro y quieren que me meta con la única que casi me mata ¿En serio?

-Me parece exquisito que comprendas el por qué estoy escandalizada; Sin embargo no pensé que te presentaría conflicto, cariño. –Regina de pronto no pudo seguir leyendo pues los sentimientos de Emma se volvieron intensos y al alzar la mirada se encontró con esa mirada verde olivo fija en ella. -¿Qué? ¿Te incomoda la idea? Puedo decirle que lo haga él mismo, aún tiene una mano bien.

-Claro que no. Lo haré, sabes que no me pierdo ninguna oportunidad de interactuar con Aurora.

Regina le sonrió abiertamente y sintió cómo la sensación en su pecho aumentaba. -¿Segura que estás bien, cariño?

-Estoy bien, Regina, ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?

-Oh... Ya sabes, solo ir a su palacio y hablar con ella...

-¿Voy a salir? –Preguntó con ambas manos hundidas en su cabellera rubia y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No solo vas a salir, Emma, sino vas a salir sin mí, yo tengo cosas que hacer, soy la reina.

-Oh... No, pero es la razón por la que casi muero hace años, ¿Y si me matan? Por todos los Reyes, Regina, si me matan no me vas a volver a dejar ver la luz del día y me vas a meter a un pozo con sólo una ventilación por la cuál va a entrar el aire y la comida una vez al día, Regina, no puedo vivir con una sola comida al día. –Sus ojos se abrieron con horror ante la idea de morir por hambre.

-¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma? –Preguntó con desesperación.

-No, no lo estoy haciendo.

-Que bien porque no estás en tu momento más brillante; llevarás un guardia real, si te asustas tengo mi _súper poder_ –Sonrió. – Vas a estar bien, créeme cuando te digo que esto es más duro para mí.

-¿Es uno de tus planes para hacerme reina?

-Yo no tengo planes de hacerte reina, cariño, ya me he resignado al hecho de que vas a ser el remplazo de Chip cuando te des cuenta que nunca vas a vencer a Graham.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

-No voy a ser reina, Regina.

-No, no vas a ser reina, el puesto es demasiado bueno para ti.

-Soy demasiado buena para ser reina. –Su declaración fue acompañada de una leve sonrisa.

-¡Vas a ser reina, Emma, eres la legítima heredera! –Gritó lanzándole una galleta de nuez en la frente.

-¡Que no! –Comenzó a reírse y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras se ponía de pie en dirección a la reina.

-¡Sí, no hay nadie más!

-Puedo buscar a cenicienta, escuché que tuvo una hija antes de que desapareciera su príncipe y la desterraras.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¿Cómo puedes hablar de las cosas que he hecho como si se tratara de algo cotidiano? Es bastante cínico.

-Porque puedes redimirte con la hija de cenicienta... –Argumentó hincándose ante ella, con la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-¡Calla...! Este reino es mío, no te lo voy a dar para que lo repartas a placer. Insisto, el puesto es demasiado bueno para ti.

-¿Me quieres?

-No, no cuando piensas así. –Respondió molesta acariciando el cabello rubio de la joven.

-¿Me quieres? –Volvió a preguntar esta vez con las manos alrededor de la cintura de la reina y un movimiento leve de cosquillas.

-Eso no me va a hacer quererte. ¡Detente! –Advirtió con jovialidad mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. -¡Emma!

-¿Me quieres? –Inquirió por tercera vez subiendo por sus costillas ocasionando que las advertencias de la reina se convirtiera en carcajadas sin control.

-¡Me vas a matar! –Se quejó mientras sentía cómo su corazón y pulmones trabajaban sin control contra su pecho, no se había dado cuenta de la increíble fuerza que poseía Emma, de querérsela quitar de encima tendría que utilizar magia.

-¡Di que me quieres!

-¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! –Se rindió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Emma cesaba el contacto.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora, ven conmigo. –Pidió incorporándose y tomándola en sus brazos, alzándola.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Sus ojos negros se abrieron al máximo, sorprendida al sentirse en brazos de la niña que había cuidado por dieciséis años.

-No sé si lo has notado, Regina, pero soy más alta que tú, posiblemente más pesada y mucho más fuerte, claro, si quitas la parte de la magia, por favor no vayas a lanzarme fuego.

-¿Y eso te hace sentir con derecho de levantarme como si fuera cualquier cosa? Bájame en este momento, te lo exijo. – Solicitó estática.

-En la práctica de esta mañana me caí muy fuerte y no me podía levantar así que Graham me tuvo que llevar en su hombro a la cocina, ya sabes, mientras el resto de Emma reaccionaba para no quedar como tonta en el salón mientras él se iba felizmente a seguir con su día.

-Si pretendes hacerme sentir más escandalizada respecto a ti practicando con la espada lo estás consiguiendo. –Afirmó.

-No es la idea; el punto es que le pedí que me bajara, ya sabes, mi orgullo, pero no hice nada para que me pusiera en el piso, esa es tu respuesta a estar en mis brazos así que le sugiero que disfrute el viaje, su majestad. –Sonrió al tiempo que besaba su mejilla. –… Dado que gran parte de mi vida he venido permitiendo que me haga aparecer con magia, me voy a dar el permiso de hacerle aparecer en la biblioteca, ya sabe, mi método.

-Soy demasiado permisiva contigo. –comentó en un susurró, la sensación en su pecho aún no desaparecía, era extraña y no era capaz de definirla. -¿Segura de que te sientes bien?

-Me sentiría mejor si pusieras tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello en vez de tenerlos cruzados como la mujer hostil y terrible que eres conmigo. –Se quejó y la reina obedeció al instante.

-Mucho mejor. ¿Por qué tienes un palacio tan grande? –Regina no pudo ocultar su risa.

-¿Te has cansado tan pronto?

-¿Qué? No, sólo tengo comezón en la nariz. Deja de hablar que no veo hacia dónde voy.

-Señorita multitareas, me sorprende que haya creado diez leyes.

-Ahora estás simplemente siendo mala. Bien, aquí estamos.

-La biblioteca, muy bien Emma, tu sentido de la ubicación está en orden.

-Muchas gracias. –Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y Emma la devolvió al suelo con cuidado. –Tome asiento, su majestad. –Pidió con ternura guiándola de la mano y enseguida sacó un pergamino. –Hace dos días estuve revisando los documentos de Anastasia, Drizella, Lady Tremanie y Cenicienta.

-Emma si no dejas el tema voy a encerrarte en un hueco bajo la tierra que solo va a tener un hoyo de ventilación por él cuál te alimentaré una vez al día, sabes que no puedes vivir con solo una comida al día.

-¡Woah! No hay necesidad de tanta intensidad... ¿Podrías escucharme? Sólo tengo unas dudas.

-El tiempo corre.

-Claro, ¿Podrías quitar la maldición que pusiste en Cenicienta para que yo pueda encontrar lugar para ella en alguno de los reinos del bosque encantado?

-Claro que puedo hacerlo.

-¿Lo harás?

-No. ¿Vas a hacer reina a su hija?

-Regina, no soy reina, ¿Recuerdas? Si no logro vencer a Graham voy a tomar el puesto de Chip, ¿Cómo pretendes que la haga reina?

-La niña es una princesa, como tú y lo sabes, si no, no estaríamos teniendo esta absurda conversación. No voy a hacer que cenicienta vuelva. –Su declaración fue firme y surgió genuina molestia.

-Sólo quiero que ella tenga una vida plena como yo, ¿De qué me sirve estudiar tanto si no puedo cambiar nada?

-Exactamente, cariño, no sirve de nada, ¿Podrías recordarme lo horrible que te parece la idea de ser reina? –Regina tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos. –Es una lástima….Estudiar el periodo de cada Rey te tomó... ¿Cuánto?

-Aproximadamente una semana.

-¿Me puedes recordar cuánto tiempo tienes estudiando mi periodo de reinado?

-Dos años. –Bajó la mirada apenada.

-Dos años. –Repitió. - ¿En algún momento te he ocultado algo en relación a mis métodos?

-No.

-¿He contestado todas tus dudas respecto a tu madre, padre y abuelos?

-Lo has hecho.

-¿Qué es lo único que no te he permitido?

-Conocer a tu madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te obligó a casarte con mi abuelo, te puso contra mi madre, asesinó a tú amor verdadero y te volvió malvada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es decir... Porque su presencia no es relevante para mi vida, mi educación o tus ánimos.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices. ¿Cuánto ha durado el periodo de cada Rey aproximadamente?

-De sesenta a cien años, si tiene magia.

-¿Yo he sido Reina por cuánto tiempo?

-Por veinticuatro años.

-¿Puedes explicarme, por qué un reinado de cien años te toma una semana y uno de veinticuatro, dos años y aún sigues molestando cada semana con asuntos de esta índole?

-Voy a retirarme a mis clases y pensar en una buena respuesta que no implique volverme tu sucesora. –Respondió doblando de nuevo el pergamino...

-Te deseo suerte con eso… ¿Estás completamente segura de que te sientes bien? Creo que deberías recostarte. –Quiso saber poniendo la mano en la frente de la chica y al instante la sensación se hizo más intensa.

-Voy a estar bien. –La mirada de la joven se vio desviada un instante. -Regina. Voy… voy con Dragón... ¿Tú estás bien? Te noto un poco pálida, deberías comer, creo que no te he visto probar bocado en semanas. –Su afirmación fue suave y en una sonrisa la dejó en la biblioteca para dirigirse a los establos. _"¿Qué te sucede?"_ –Se preguntó a si misma mientras avanzaba por el camino de piedras.

-Buen día, Emma, ¿Lograste vencer a Graham? –De alguna forma su batalla de esa mañana se sentía tan lejana.

-Sí ese fuera el caso lo gritaría por todo el palacio, ese va a ser el mejor día. –Le hizo saber con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Dragón y cepillaba su lomo dorado. – Mi caballo es mejor que Rocinante.

-No lo es, es torpe, casi no ha salido, Rocinante conoce el mundo, es inteligente, se mueve con el viento… ¿Le has pedido al Jefe de la Guardia Real que te deje ganar?

-Sabes que sí, la reina no quiere… Dragón va a ser mejor.

-La reina es malvada. –Declaró el joven ocultando una sonrisa mientras cepillaba a Rocinante. Sabía qué fibras tocar cuando se trataba de su amiga.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de la Reina? Su majestad es perfecta, no hay nadie cómo ella, ¿Sabes que su forma de manejar el sistema de cultivo y cosecha por temporada hacen que nuestro reino sea el único que no solo no tiene ninguna deuda exterior sino es capaz de realizar exportación de especias con reinos más allá del mar?

-Algo había escuchado de eso... Ya sabes, las primeras doscientas veces que dirigiste los ojos al horizonte con esa mirada perdida y voz de más grande admiradora.

-Oh, por todos los reyes, ¡Cállate! –Exclamó lanzando un puño de heno de la cubeta de Dragón.

-Tú y la reina necesitan sentarse a hablar sobre la tendencia que tienen a lanzarle cosas a la gente, es una gran ventaja para mí que no saques fuego de las manos, pero definitivamente eso lo aprendiste de ella. –El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Chip, Yo puedo ir a dónde yo quiera, soy la princesa, me ofendes.

-Claro… De cualquier forma necesitas algo y creo que es más fácil si me lo dices rápido; ya sabes, antes de que le arranques el cabello por completo al pobre Dragón. –Concluyó mientras le quitaba el cepillo de las manos.

-Bien…. sabes que eres mi mejor amigo ¿Verdad? – La joven se sentía con un extraño malestar en el estómago y en el pecho, algo le oprimía y no era hambre.

-No es como que tengas muchos, de hecho soy el único, no hay con quién competir.

-¿Te parezco extraña?

-Pues si, un poco, ya sabes, el asunto de que no puedas pasar un momento del día sentada sin hacer nada como las mujeres del palacio. Hasta la reina se toma un respiro.

-Graham dice que es como si yo no fuera una dama, pero tengo el pelo largo y pechos y no tengo pene.

-Emma, no debes hablar de eso conmigo, las mujeres no hablan de eso con los hombres, no es correcto.

-¿Entonces con quién lo debo hablar? Regina dice que soy morbosa, tu mamá se sonroja y me llena de comida para no pensar en eso, Anastasia y Drizella dicen que todo va a tener sentido cuando me case con el hombre indicado.

-Bien, bien… Eres mujer, sólo las mujeres pueden decir tantas palabras una tras otra… ¿Qué quieres hablar?

-Soy una mujer, anatómicamente los libros dicen que lo soy y me siento como una mujer, lo acepto, me gusta ser una mujer, Chip.

-Parece que todo está bien entonces, Em.

-¿Por qué no puedo mejorar en mis modales y ser menos tosca?

-Tal vez eres como la Reina, ya sabes, una mujer intelectual.

-¿La has visto a la mesa? No se inclina ni un poco, jamás cae una sola pizca de pan sobre su ropa, nunca queda pintura de labios sobre la copa en la que bebe ni sobre la servilleta que pasa con cuidado sobre su boca... Cuando camina se balancea con gracia, y el sonido de sus pasos es uniforme, mientras está leyendo sus ojos son lo único que se mueve y su respiración es increíblemente calmada. Ella siempre sabe cómo contestar ante cualquier circunstancia... Regina es perfecta, la quiero. –Suspiró con ansias.

-Oh... Esto no es normal. –Regina apretó sus sienes mientras su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. -No soy una joven, esto es absurdo. –Se decía a si misma mientras cerraba el tintero; no sería capaz de escribir ninguna carta sintiendo esa opresión a medio pecho, ¿Qué podía ser? No se sentía triste ni decepcionada, no tenía ningún miedo pero la incertidumbre estaba presente en su pecho, incertidumbre y anhelo, desesperación... ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Emma?, una parte de su ser quería correr a su lado y abrazarla para consolar ese sentimiento…

-Emma, necesitas aflojar las manos un poco o vas a perderlas. –Pidió el muchacho. –Cielos, hablas de ella como si te gustara, con razón pones a todos incómodos.

-¿Qué?

-No sé cómo ayudarte con eso, ¿Te gusta la reina?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No seas absurdo, Chip.

-Muy bien. Voy a hacer esto porque te quiero. –Confesó mientras colocaba el cepillo de Rocinante a un lado y se aproximaba a Emma. –Cierra los ojos. –Le pidió.

-¿Me vas a golpear la cara?

-¿Sabes? Ese es un muy buen ejemplo de cómo no eres una mujer ordinaria, ¿Por qué demonios querría golpearte la cara? sólo cierra los ojos, demonios. –Pidió nuevamente y Emma obedeció al instante en que él la tomaba de la barbilla y le proporcionaba un beso rápido y suave en los labios. –Abre los ojos.

-Ah...

-¿Qué sentiste?

-Que acabo de comprender el significado de la palabra "Oportunista" y eres un tonto. –Su respuesta vino acompañada de un fuerte golpe en el pecho hacia su compañero.

-¡Auch!... Deberías haber sentido mariposas en el estómago y felicidad, o esas cosas que sienten las mujeres, deberías haberte desmayado del gusto y estar brincando por todo el establo "¡Oh Chip, me encantas, gracias por ese beso!".

-En serio eres un tonto. –Su risa fue leve y sirvió para relajarla un poco. -Chip, eso solo prueba que no me gusta que me besen en la boca.

-O que no te gusta que yo te bese en la boca. ¿Hay alguien que te gustaría que te besara en la boca? ¿La Reina?

-Estás siendo un tonto. –Declaró escupiendo sobre la manga de su abrigo y limpiándose los labios con saliva.

-Mira, si hablas de esto con mi madre te va a amarrar a la cama hasta que esas ideas locas se salgan de ti y sí es extraño porque la mujer te ha cuidado desde que naciste pero tu quisiste hablar conmigo para conseguir una respuesta y yo solo puedo pensar que la reina es muy guapa y tú también y ustedes juntas... ¡bam!

-¿Qué demonios, Chip? -El rostro de Emma era de total confusión.

-Es decir... Ya sabes, ella ha estado contigo desde pequeña.

-Regina no es mi madre, es... Ella ha cuidado de mí pero yo tengo una madre, Blancanieves.

-No es ante mí con quien debes justificarte.

-Una mujer.

-No solo es una mujer, Emma, es la reina, enemiga jurada de tus padres, mucho más grande que tú, todos van a tener razones poderosas para darte, lo que menos necesitas es decirte a ti misma que está mal, todos lo harán por ti, al menos eso es lo que yo creo.

-Tal vez sabes de lo que hablas...

-Y quién lo diría, tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensé, ya sabes, chicas.

\- Y así de rápido vuelves a ser un tonto. –Se quejó con ambas manos sobre su rostro. –Chip, ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Cómo si quiera puedo considerar tal cosa?

-Siéntete libre de sentirte mal mientras hago mi trabajo. –Afirmó y con una palmada en la espalda de su amiga continuó moviendo el heno y llevando agua fresca a los establos.

Regina se hizo aparecer en sus habitaciones sabiendo con exactitud qué haría, no podría tolerar más de Emma por el resto del día y abriendo el primer cajón de su tocador sacó el cofre que contenía el corazón del cazador; se podía sentir el latido a través de la madera negra y al levantar la tapa, el rojo brillante le iluminó la mirada negra, _"Ven"_ , le pidió con firmeza, pasaría el resto del día ocupada de ser necesario.

Emma permanecía estática, pensativa e incómoda en una esquina del lugar, soltando preguntas ocasionales y cayendo más en una vorágine existencial.

-No tiene sentido, Chip, estás equivocado, yo no siento cosas por la Reina. –Concluyó horas después con nueva determinación.

-Sólo fue una idea, Em, no tienes por qué obsesionarte, me da gusto que hables de nuevo, creí que te habías roto.

-No estoy obsesionada y no siento nada por Regina.

-Claro, por eso llevas toda la tarde en una balanza, con la mirada perdida y vidriosa, como si te acabaran de decir que vas a morir, o que la reina va a morir… - El joven sonrió y tomó a su amiga de la mano. – Sé lo que te va a alegrar, es hora de la cena.

Emma lo miró sorprendida, no era posible que se le hubiera ido el día entero en una sola idea, sus clases, su práctica de modales, la hora del té se había perdido todo…

-¿Estás bien, cariño? –Regina pasó sus dedos entre los rizos dorados y le obsequió una sonrisa suave; ese pequeño gesto venía sucediendo desde que Emma podía recordar, podía ver los ojos de la reina ese amor fraternal, ese respeto y cuidado y no pudo evitar sentir que daba lo mismo haber tomado clases de costura que los cinco años de práctica en la espada pues para la Reina ella era la misma niña incapaz de entender temas adultos y muy joven para ser merecedora de una charla recíproca, quería conocer el alma de la reina, sus problemas, sus angustias, estaba lista... Y con dolor, Emma solo podía ver en esos ojos oscuros que probablemente nunca llegarían a eso.-La Sra. Potts dijo que a penas cenaste y que pasaste el día entero en los establos, no me gusta recibir quejas de ti, así que puedes decirme la razón de tu comportamiento y yo puedo pedir que no te molesten más.

-No tengo ningún tipo de comportamiento Regina, no me hables como si fuera una niña, tengo dieciséis años, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. –La hostilidad en su tono salió con tanta rapidez que no fue capaz de contenerlo, de contenerse, estaba molesta estaba molesta con la reina, con todos, con el mundo porque no había un punto de referencia para sus emociones.

-El hecho de que tengas que decirme tu edad, Emma, me deja ver que no eres la mujer madura que crees que eres. -Dijo y al instante la joven desvió los ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas que no correrían. -No tolero ningún tipo de insolencia y lo sabes, ¿Planeas decirme qué te sucede o me voy a retirar a mis habitaciones?

-Déjame en paz Regina, no quiero hablar, no me siento con ganas de hablar, mi mente es una gran bola de estambre, no es justo que se me quiera tener a la vista todo el tiempo y no se dé nadie que haya muerto por no terminar su plato en la cena, mañana me disculparé con ella, lo prometo.

-Bien, cariño. -Le tomó la barbilla y le hizo mirarle. –Este es tú palacio, espero que hayas tenido un buen día. -Esta vez su voz era dulce, tan dulce que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y solo pudo contestar con un movimiento afirmativo. -Me voy a la cama, trata de descansar, Emma. -Se inclinó hacia ella y con los ojos cerrados buscó su mejilla para el beso de buenas noches; la joven, fija en el acto y de forma sutil, se giró con suavidad, sintiendo la comisura de ambos labios rozar por el instante más largo de su vida, la abrazó con ternura, como cada noche y le deseó dulces sueños.

-¿Segura qué estás bien, cariño? –Fue la pregunta antes de que Emma pudiera asentir y cerrara la puerta, mientras aún sentada frente a su pequeño escritorio no lograba salir del entumecimiento en sus extremidades, su vientre parecía revolotear y en su mente, como si se tratara de un rompecabezas por fin completo, lo entendió: Estaba enamorada de la reina, enamorada como los personajes de los cuentos, como las historias en los libros, enamorada como una persona que desea a otra y enamorada como para envidiar con cada parte de su ser al jefe de la Guardia Real, ¿Por qué ella lo había elegido? ¿Por qué no matarlo inmediatamente después de su traición?... Y de cualquier forma, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con esa información?, ¿Guardarla? ¿Enterrarla? ¿Cómo explicaría un sentimiento así? "Hola Regina, me gustaría decirte que te amo, quiero ser tu reina... ¿Tu reina? Dos reinas..." Su mente empezó a divagar de forma bastante particular, no había ninguna historia en los libros que tuviera a una reina y a una princesa, su vientre se sentía más extraño, su mente nublada y confundida, su respiración ahora era menos profunda y se encontró ambigua sobre lo que debía hacer al respecto, sus mejillas le ardían en un leve tono rosado, solo pudo apresurarse hacia la cama y con el rostro contra la almohada dejar salir un breve gemido de desconcierto.

¿Qué era eso que sentía en su abdomen? Con prisa desabotonó sus pantalones y se los bajó en un solo movimiento, necesitaba revisar que todo estuviera en orden, de pronto su respiración se volvió más corta, abrió sus piernas, al mirar no pudo ver nada fuera de lo normal pero empezaba a sentir demasiado calor, sus piernas, sus brazos, su cara, de pronto todo su cuerpo emanaba mucho calor y se preguntó si estaba enfermando o tal vez algo peor porque todo su cuerpo parecía vibrar en una horrenda expectativa de algo que no estaba segura como resolver, con ambas manos hizo hacia atrás su cabello mientras con las piernas separadas dudaba de su siguiente paso, tal vez debía dormirse, tal vez ya había hecho suficientes cosas raras por una un día, sin embargo mientras desabotonaba su blusa de montar y observaba sus caderas alzarse por instinto, supo exactamente dónde deseaba sentir cariño.

-¿Qué demonios sucede? –Se preguntó Regina mientras la taquicardia atacaba su corazón y su respiración entrecortada la empezaba a marear, apenas había logrado ponerse su bata de satín y ahora sentía como que todo el mundo daba vueltas, su corazón, su respiración, su piel... Las sensaciones llegaban muy rápido y con una intensidad que ella jamás se había permitido.

Cuando su dedo índice y medio sintieron la cálida humedad entre sus piernas el gemido que debió morir en su garganta resonó por las habitaciones con la dulzura de alguien que experimenta _algo_ por primera vez, sus pupilas se dilataron y el deseo de más hizo que en un vaivén lento y desesperado ambos dedos tomaran su rumbo a cada lado de ese lugar donde provenía el placer mientras Regina, en sus habitaciones, sentía que el mundo entero oprimía su pecho. _–Oh..._ –Pronunció al darse cuenta exactamente de lo que sucedía, sus piernas temblaban sin siquiera poder pensar en una forma de intervenir, deseaba sacarse el corazón; se puso de pie hacia las habitaciones de Emma, tenía que detener esa locura, no podía permitirle continuar compartiendo ese acto de intimidad... solo tuvo que cruzar la puerta para caer de rodillas por la energía ¿Qué podía ser tan estimulante para ella que enloqueciera de esa forma?, las incógnitas se formaban en su mente mientras en la de Emma estaba bien claro, con el vaivén de sus pelvis contra sus dedos y su mano libre apretada en la cobija, su objeto de deseo no podía ser nadie más, imaginaba cómo se sentiría poder besarla, cómo se sentiría que ella respondiera esos besos y poderse ver a través de sus ojos, sentir su sonrisa, abrazarla sin ropa como se encontraba ahora... Sin ropa, la idea de abrazarla sin ropa hizo que se quedara sin respirar por varios segundos... Nunca antes la idea de verla sin ropa le había presentado interés, no podía recordarla sin ropa... Quería apretarla contra su cuerpo... Estrujarla... Poner sus dedos en... _–¡Ah...!–_ su gemido fue tan fuerte que sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y la sacaron de su fantasía por un instante... Sus dedos se detuvieron y su respiración agitada fue lo único que se escuchó, algo en su interior quería suceder y no sabía si estaba lista para otra cosa nueva pero era demasiado tarde, ahora era una mujer diferente y con su mano libre cubrió sus ojos antes de continuar y dejar salir esos leves quejidos nuevamente, sin censura, sin contenerse... Regina escuchó tras la puerta y no pudo interrumpir, no supo qué le diría ni que argumento utilizar para justificar su presencia, seguramente al día siguiente podría pensar en mil razones pero en ese momento no podía, su mente, su juicio, su razón, todo estaba nublado.

Cruzó el pasillo sintiendo cómo sus piernas le temblaban, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba al punto del desmayo, como la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas y en un momento de lucidez se guio a si misma a la tina humeante sólo con la energía para cambiarla por agua helada y se dejó caer hasta el fondo, deseaba ahogarse y morir si tan solo eso fuera posible, sentía como su propio cuerpo aún lograba emanar el calor y el latido de su corazón iba en un aumento voraz; Emma supo que gritaría si no mordía su labio al instante que sus piernas se tensaron y en seguida el resto de su cuerpo igual, la onda de energía que la sintió recorrer fue tan intensa y tan larga que pensó se rompería y deseó poder estar en ese estado para toda la vida... Cuando pasó, fue como si todo su ser se soltara, perfectamente relajado, en un suspiro largo se acomodó boca abajo y ocultó la sonrisa contra la almohada, eso había sido _"asombroso"-_ pensó. Mientras Regina estaba al fondo de la tina de baño, tratando de que sus pulmones se llenaran de agua, atónita.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, les traigo la publicación del viernes :)**

 **Tengo entendido que el capítulo pasado fue considerado bastante polémico y debo admitir que realmente lo es, ¿Qué va a hacer Regina al respecto?**

 **Muy bien, espero que se queden conmigo para descubrirlo, la idea no es que esta historia se convierta en "Lolita" de Vladimir Nabokov, tal vez en un futuro haga otra con esa temática pero este no es el caso.**

 **Me encanta leer sus comentarios.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13:**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

* * *

-Regina. –Llamó desde la puerta y enseguida entró. -¿Dónde estás?

-Ya salgo… cariño, espera…-Su respuesta vino seguida de un fuerte ataque de tos; sus pulmones se encontraban completamente llenos de agua.

-Por todos los reyes, Regina, ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor… Que… Nunca… -alegó en una sacudida con el leve esbozo de sonrisa mientras se aferraba a los lados de la tina.

-¿Qué… se supone que haces? –Quiso saber con angustia.

-Tragué un poco de agua, eso es todo, ¿Me estas interrogando? –Regina aún no lograba recuperar la compostura y le costaba hablar con tanta agua en su cuerpo pero claramente estaba avergonzada de haber sido descubierta al fondo de la bañera.

-No, no, claro que no… ¿Entras a la tina con ropa de cama? –Señaló y de forma fugaz se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos, su piel aún se estremecía ante lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-No sé qué responder al respecto, cariño. –No venía a su mente una excusa y se hubiera sumergido entera bajo el agua a no ser porque sintió los brazos de la joven alrededor de su cintura y como ésta la sacaba con agilidad. – ¡Por Merlín! Emma, ¡Suéltame!

-Dios, Regina, el agua está helada. –Se quejó al sentir como al igual que el agua, la piel de la reina se sentía como hielo contra su piel.

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! –Gritó al tiempo que se hacía desaparecer de entre sus brazos y aparecer de pie frente a ella, molesta y escurriendo; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Emma la tuvo de frente sin maquillaje, sin zapatos altos y sin el cabello arreglado y extrañamente no le pareció que tuviera más de veinte años… una chica de no más de veinte años bastante, bastante furiosa.

-Lo siento, Regina. –Se disculpó y de inmediato bajó la mirada, si hubiera podido se hubiera hecho más baja que ella así que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. –No quise molestarte; lo siento.

La mirada de Regina parecía haberse vuelto sombría y su gesto endurecido no mostraba misericordia. –No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, Emma. –Espetó con dureza para enseguida darse la vuelta y salir del baño.

La joven no pudo responder, era como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago, estaba sin aire, empapada y completamente sorprendida, Regina no se había comportado así con ella.

-¿Cuál es el itinerario en tu día, Emma?– indagó y para el tiempo que la joven se encontró de nuevo frente a la reina ya estaba mágicamente lista con un vestido de terciopelo y piedras preciosas…

-Pensaba… quedarme en cama, creo que no me siento muy bien. –Emma tenía una mirada tímida que le hizo hervir la sangre… a decir verdad Regina ya no estaba segura de qué sangre era la que hervía y no podía tolerar eso.

-Ya... No lo creo, vas a salir hoy mismo. –El tiempo bajo el agua le había permitido contemplar, al menos un plan a corto plazo.

-¿Cómo dices? –La joven estaba genuinamente sorprendida, ¿Regina ya no la quería cerca?

-Es una diligencia incomoda; mientras más rápido acabemos con eso es mejor.

-Y... ¿Cuánto tiempo me iré?

-El que tome, cariño.

-Regina, no quiero ir sin ti, la sola idea...

-No es algo que se pueda discutir, Emma, puedo ir con Midas y decirle que no vas a realizar el trabajo si es lo que decides… yo no entro al reino de Aurora, ella no lo permite y sabes que no me agrada meterme con ella… de cualquier forma ahí trabaja Lady Tremanie, creí que ibas por el lado de hacerme molestar con todo ese asunto de Cenicienta, su hija y mis problemas. –Los ojos de ambas mujeres se encontraron por un instante y la más joven entendió la honestidad en la afirmación: No era opcional.

-Siempre tomas lo peor de mis intenciones, Regina. –Declaró no como reclamo, sino como un hecho y le sonrió buscando nuevamente su mirada; no quería irse si la reina estaba molesta.

-Te conozco a ti y a tus malas intenciones, eso es diferente, La señora Potts. Preparará tu equipaje a penas le dé la orden así que te sugiero que te sientes y tomes mi desayuno para que puedas ir y hacer la selección de documentos que vas a llevar. –Regina señaló la bandeja de plata y se sentó con los brazos cruzados ante la chimenea.

-¿Y así se supone que crea la historia de que te das baños fríos para el calor? Estás temblando. –Su tono fue divertido.

-¿Vas a cuestionar la forma en que decido vivir?- Regina ya no sonaba molesta, aunque su rostro no expresaba felicidad.

Emma suspiró abatida y dando media vuelta se sentó ante la bandeja. -No, tú y tus nuevos hábitos de limpieza pueden hacer lo que quieran. ¿Y qué vas a comer tú? – Quiso saber mientras se sentaba a la mesa de roble y mordía con ansias el pan de centeno. –Que rico… -Completó mientras se llenaba la boca con huevo duro y jamón. -Debería quedarme con tu desayuno con más frecuencia.

-Es mucho más sano que los pasteles que solicitas cada mañana y estoy segura de que toda la miel que le pones a la avena un día te va a matar y me voy a morir de un disgusto.

-¿Vas a juzgar mis hábitos alimenticios? –Inquirió con la boca llena.

-No me atrevería, acabaría siendo devorada por ti. –Le respondió con una sonrisa delicada; era como si no pudiera mantener levantada la pared contra Emma, sin embargo era una realidad el hecho de que había pasado la noche entera tratando de ahogarse por sus abrumadores sentimientos y sin embargo, Emma parecía la misma, ya no tenía la nube de enojo y confusión sobre sus hombros y actuaba con naturalidad.

-Muy graciosa. –Se quejó lanzando una fresa con extrema precisión hasta la cabeza de la reina.

-Es gracioso y lo sabes. ¿Hay alguien a parte de mí a quien quieras llevar contigo en este viaje?

-Chip… no... Graham, no lo quiero en el palacio mientras no estoy, él es el guardia real que deseo como escolta, además no quiero dejar de practicar.

-...Bien. Los hare aparecer en el palacio de Aurora, el viaje toma de sol a sol y no me gusta la idea de que hagas una cabalgata tan larga sin mí, envía a un mensajero cuando quieras volver y haré lo mismo para traerte de vuelta.

-Dragón no conoce el mundo aún, debes dejarme ir a caballo, vamos Regina, Rocinante no llego a ser lo que es a base de aparecer a la entrada de palacios dorados y avanzar hasta las puertas, es un guerrero. Graham va conmigo.

El silencio se dio por lo que pareció una eternidad entre ambas mujeres, Regina ya había permitido mucho al acceder ante Midas que Emma hiciera el viaje sola sin embargo le costaba bastante ser inflexible con los deseos de la princesa, más porque conocía su sentir… Literalmente. –Bien.

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Gracias, Regina! –Exclamó con una amplia sonrisa mientras corría al sillón de espalda alta y se hincaba a su lado, por un momento pensó en abrazarla, pero no quiso abusar de su suerte. -¿Qué harás sin mi si se demora mi travesía?, Aurora no es precisamente una persona que coopere.

-Celebraré haberme librado de ti después de tantos años. –Sonrió. –Ten cuidado con Aurora, sé que te gusta molestarla pero estarás en su territorio.

-Ahí está la Regina que conozco, con preocupaciones desproporcionales, empiezo a sentir que el viaje vale la pena.

-Claro y es evidente que tengo razón respecto a tus malas intenciones. Retírate Emma, tienes cosas que hacer. –Le obsequió una sonrisa suave y le hizo una seña con las manos para que saliera; la reina tenía un par de días cubiertos, en los que Emma no podría procrastinar y aunque no le agradaba la idea de que quien la mantendría ocupada fuera Aurora ni las repentinas razones de Midas, debería aceptar las situaciones que se le habían presentado.

La señora Potts, así mismo estaba horrorizada al no poder acompañar a la joven, ciertamente ni siquiera ella comprendía por qué había elegido como escolta a la única persona en el palacio –aparte de ella misma- que le producía una constante oscilación anímica… sin embargo estaba acostumbrándose a no entender qué era lo que sucedía en la mente de Emma, podía sentirla, más descifrarla era un asunto completamente distinto y tampoco obtendría una respuesta con preguntarlo; Emma era una persona hermética con sus emociones y no se podía quejar: ella era igual.

La Joven no tardó en estar lista, con su cabello recogido en una trenza que le cubría la espalda; su traje de montar negro la hacía parecer un miembro más de la guardia real y bajo brazo llevaba el bolso de cuero con sus documentos. Sentada en el diván de la biblioteca esperaba que la reina terminara el documento que le informaría a Aurora el propósito de su llegada, le parecía un requisito que excedía el protocolo, más no la cuestionaría cuando estaba por realizar su primer salida sola.

-Bien, cariño, todo listo. Recuerda escribir si sientes que algo no anda bien, si no puedes escribir, que Graham te saque de ahí, en el sur hay seres distintos, no los mires como si fueran cosas extrañas, es grosero y…

-Regina, lo tengo bajo control, confía en mí, de verdad, lo haré rápido, preparé las preguntas que le haré a Aurora y tendré todo terminado antes de que te des cuenta.

-Muy bien.- Su voz surgió suavemente y ambas se obsequiaron una sonrisa antes de fundirse en un abrazo.-Sólo serán unos días.

-Lo serán. –Prometió ciñéndola con más fuerza antes de soltarla.

-Listo, su majestad. –Graham llamó con cautela y se aproximó a la princesa entregándole una espada de oro.

-¿Para mí?

-Oh… si cariño, necesitas una espada de verdad y la vas a tener a tu regreso, esta es de tu padre, fue recuperada cuando hicimos el viaje de reconocimiento al templo en el que tus padres convirtieron a medusa en piedra; era hierro antes de que el Rey Midas la tocara.

Emma la observó por un instante y se preguntó si habría más cosas de sus padres que la reina mantendría a la espera de convertirse en un obsequio oportuno y agradecida trabó las hebillas del cintillo con agilidad a su cintura y estuvieron listos para el viaje.

La Joven conocía bien el sendero que guiaba al camino del sur, repleto de altos árboles y con caminos marcados por aldeas; el comercio permitía que todos los reinos del bosque encantado se comunicaran y por las tierras de la reina Regina, los caminos eran amplios y seguros; sin embargo, con el paso de las horas, el sendero claro se empezó a estrechar, hasta convertirse en un camino de hierba corta y arbustos bajos, las montañas altas empezaron a parecer montes y luego colinas bajas floridas y llenas de lagos.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar? –Los libros no la preparaban para la cálida humedad y las picaduras de insectos.

-No, princesa, no imagino a la Reina Aurora viviendo en los Pantanos del Sur, pero es necesario atravesarlos, mantenga firme a su Yegua.

-Chip dice que Rocinante es mejor que Dragón.

-El joven no está siendo justo, su Yegua es joven y no conoce el mundo, Rocinante es mejor que cualquier corcel, a menos claro que de un paseo en la bestia alada de la señorita Megara; y aun así, Rocinante tiene mejor actitud y apenas se encuentra en sus primeros cincuenta años.

-Creo que Dragón extraña a Rocinante, es la primera vez que salimos sin la Reina, él es un buen guía.

-Usted es más tonta de lo que creí su piensa que su yegua necesita a Rocinante de guía, la Reina consiguió a su Dragón de una familia de corceles indomables, la primera color oro en su generación, nieta de "Spirit", lo que Dragón necesita es un jinete aventurero.

-Yo soy un jinete aventurero, me iban a enviar con magia al palacio de Aurora.

-Princesa, usted es la única en todos los reinos que elegiría por voluntad propia un viaje al sur a caballo, estoy de acuerdo en que Dragón está destinado a usted.

-Creo que me llamó tonta, pero lo tomaré como un cumplido. –Sonrió. -¿Qué tan lejos estamos del palacio de Maléfica?

-A cinco días. –Respondió apuntando hacia el sureste. –Debe seguir por los pantanos, realmente sencillo llegar, únicamente debe seguir el sendero carbonizado hasta el árbol que aún arde, cuenta la historia que cuando se rompió el hechizo de sueño eterno de la entonces princesa Aurora, esta le gritó que la odiaba con toda su alma y el corazón de Maléfica se rompió y empezó a arder dentro de su pecho; esto le causó gran dolor y furia, se cree que para mostrarle a Aurora que siempre podría volver a ella, regresó a su palacio caminando, dejando a su paso el sendero carbonizado y al llegar a su pequeño reino, sacó los pedazos de su corazón en llamas y los lanzó en el hueco del árbol que aún arde, nadie se puede acercar.

-Eso no está en el libro…

-Crecí en el bosque, no fui educado de la misma forma que usted y déjeme decirle que hay muchas cosas que no vienen en los libros. – Graham la miró a los ojos y Emma sintió cómo su corazón se congelaba por un instante… ¿Era posible que hubiera personas como ella y los libros prescindieran la información? Chicas que soñaban con ser guerreras y se negaban a su destino… Chicas con sentimientos por una reina.

-¿Cómo qué cosas? –Preguntó con la mirada baja; el sol estaba en lo alto y por el fango no podían avanzar tan rápido como deseaban sin embargo esa velocidad se prestaba para la conversación.

-¿Tiene algo en mente, princesa?

-Supongo que lo que quiero saber es si ha habido princesas como yo… diferentes.

-Ha habido todo tipo de princesas, su alteza, todas diferentes unas de otras, por lo que se, los libros solo se centran en su reinado, puedo apostar que cuando usted muera, sólo dirán… veamos, que fue educada bajo la tutela de su majestad la reina Regina, tomó posesión del trono a los… ¿21? Reinó por ochenta años y el Bosque Encantado nunca fue tan próspero; los escribanos tienden a omitir cosas como "Extraño gusto por los pantalones de montar; prefería morir que usar un vestido" o "Subía los codos a la mesa", "disfrutaba de hacer viajes increíblemente largos por los pantanos del sur cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto" o "Murió a los ciento veinte años tratando de vencer al jefe de su guardia real en un duelo de espadas".- Emma no pudo evitar estallar en risas y lanzarle a la cabeza unas vallas que crecían en los arbustos bajos por los que pasaban.

-¡No hay forma de que esa sea mi muerte! –Se quejó sonriente.

-De cualquier forma, lo que trato de decir es que nunca conocerá realmente la vida de los reyes y princesas por medio de los libros, necesita viajar y escuchar las historias de la gente de los pueblos.

-Regina nunca me dejaría viajar.

-Bueno, su alteza, yo no opino lo mismo, por algo le dio esa bestia para montar.

Emma bajó la mirada por la dorada melena de Dragón y acarició el lomo de su compañera, momentos atrás no había imaginado la fuerza y el gran significado que este tendría, tal vez Graham tenía razón y lo único que necesitaba era un jinete decidido…

-Regina, en serio necesitas dejar de aparecer así. –Pidió Maléfica al dejar caer la copa de vino en su mano, La Reina estaba a la mitad de sus habitaciones sin la mínima pizca de gracia o elegancia.

-No es una situación sustentable por más tiempo, la niña empieza a tener deseos… que no me apetece que comparta. –Explicó al recuperar mágicamente la copa de vidrio que acababa de romper con su llegada.

-Querida, es en lo único en lo que trabajo.

-No quiero sentirla, no quiero, NO DEBO.

-Toma asiento, te traeré unas galletas.

-Quiero una copa de vino. –Solicitó con seriedad

-Te traeré galletas, me contarás y posteriormente consideraremos la bebida.

Regina tenía años sin beber una sola gota de alcohol, sin importar lo difícil que hubiera sido el día, sin importar el problema con el que estuviera lidiando y ahí la tenía, frente a ella llenando su boca de galletas de mantequilla mientras trataba de hacer desaparecer su sentir, sus recuerdos, narrando con escalofríos lo sucedido y explicaba una y otra vez su necesidad de ser separada de Emma.

-No sabemos qué tipo de persona eres si no estás unida a Emma, no eres mortal, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que puedas sentir algo en lo absoluto, ¿En serio quieres convertirte en un ser inmortal que no es capaz de sentir nada? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?

-Soluciónalo, soluciónalo antes de que empiece a pensar que debí haberla dejado morir y después morir con ella. Puedo con su adolescencia, puedo con todas sus intensas emociones, pero no hay forma de que viva otra noche como esa. No puedo soportarlo, sacaré el corazón de mi pecho y morirá y yo me volveré completamente loca.

-Estoy segura de que estás exagerando, es una niña, no sabe lo que es el amor, no sabe lo que es el deseo.

-Ella lo sabe, lo sabe, tienes que creerme.

-¿Has tratado de descubrir quién le produce esas emociones?

-Inició ayer, todo esto inició ayer y no es cómo que haya estado detrás de ella todo el día.

-Volvemos a lo mismo de hace unos años, Regina, ¿Qué sucedió ayer? ¿Le diste un caballo nuevo? ¿Le hiciste ver que el reino le pertenece? ¿Qué cambió? Piensa.

-Recibí una carta inesperada de Midas, una MUY extraña si me permites decirte; tu sabes que Emma ha pasado los últimos años reescribiendo las leyes bajo mi supervisión, realmente no me necesita sin embargo es una niña y hay que verificar lo que haga. Sin mencionar que no quiero que en uno de sus tratados entregue el reino a Cenicienta… Emma tiene la iniciativa de un monarca loco… El punto es que en este momento está en el palacio de Aurora, Midas consideró pertinente el tiempo para modificar el tratado de impuestos, debe contener el testimonio con sus razones sin mencionar que debe ser transcrito y anexar oficialmente el método de acción pasiva de Emma…

-Ahí lo tienes.

-¿Qué?

-¿Aún no has aprendido? Desde que están unidas, cada que tienes un voto de confianza en ella, crece, descubre cosas; no creo que tengas que preocuparte.

-¿No me has escuchado? No quiero volver a sentirla.

-No creo que lo digas en serio.

-¿A caso estás enferma? Emma tiene derecho de sentir sin atormentar a nadie.

-Estas sintiendo el mundo por medio de ella, si supiera que te atormente sería más cuidadosa con sus actos, es por eso que has decidido guardar el secreto, ¿Recuerdas? Yo no lo apruebo, pero son tus decisiones; cuando vuelva puedes realizar una intervención, hacerle saber la realidad. Tú sacrificaste tu mortalidad por ella, lo hiciste, así que te sugiero que empieces a lidiar con los sentimientos de Emma y dejes de portarte como una cobarde, no puedes ir por la vida decidiendo dejar de sacrificarte por ella cada que no te gusta lo que siente, claro que no siempre te va a gustar.

-Si bueno, ese es el problema, Maléfica, ¿Cómo no me va a gustar sentir de forma tan intensa el mundo? Es como si todo tuviera más sentido o como si al fin tuviera sentido, puedo sentir que soy buena sin dejar de ser fuerte. El asunto es que se trata de Emma.

Maléfica se aproximó a ella y de la mano la guio hasta su escritorio, forzándola a tomar asiento y enseguida sacó un par de cuadernos.

-No sé qué es lo que salió mal en el hechizo, tal vez es porque Emma era muy pequeña, sin embargo hay tres casos registrados de mortalidad transferida y los tres coinciden en algo: Ambas partes pueden sentir lo que la otra experimenta. Es por eso que es probable que la inmortalidad te haya dejado incapaz de sentir por ti misma, sólo puedes sentir atreves de Emma.

-No lo creo, Maléfica, yo siento, yo estoy sintiendo angustia y desesperación en este momento, estoy consternada, abrumada… Emma en este momento siente frustración, tal vez Aurora no está cooperando… Ser yo es como tener dos personas en mi cuerpo.

-Tal vez lo que tu sientes es una reacción aprendida… tal vez tu no sientes por ti misma sino de la forma que ella reaccionaría al sentir eso.

-No puedes decirme que perdí mi capacidad de sentir.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

-…No sé.

-¿tres días? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes?... ¿Seis meses?

-Tal vez no como nada desde la cena de invierno hace ocho meses.

-¿Tal vez?

-No he comido nada desde la cena de invierno hace ocho meses; No tiene caso, no necesito comer.

-Tal vez deberías hacerlo por hábito, vas a terminar convirtiéndote en una piedra inmortal si no haces que tu cuerpo trabaje.

-Mi corazón trabaja.

-Solo porque está conectado al de Emma.

-¿No me vas a separar de ella, cierto?

-No lo haré. –Afirmó haciendo aparecer un plato con carne y vegetales. –En primer lugar porque no tengo ni idea cómo, y en segundo no me voy a arriesgar hasta no saber por qué Emma no puede sentirte, no hicimos nada mal en el hechizo.

-Deberías hacerme dormir por siempre, todo sería más sencillo.

-Si crees que el mundo de los sueños es un lugar sencillo estaré encantada de enviarte unos minutos sólo para poner en perspectiva tu definición de sufrimiento; de cualquier forma ¿Por qué no acompañaste a Emma con… ya sabes?

Regina fingió no haber escuchado la primera parte y de forma despreocupada argumentó.-Midas dijo que Emma debería desplazarse al palacio de Aurora porque no iba a cooperar en ese aspecto nuevamente, solo se requiere el testimonio y la transcripción, mi princesa está segura de poder hacerlo todo en 4 días, tu niña no me quiere en su reino y lo sabes. De haber sabido que el voto de confianza despertaría en Emma sensaciones de adulto la habría dejado en una torre desde que la encontré.

-Claro porque eso funcionó muy bien para Rapunzel.

Regina le obsequió una sonrisa suave y mordió un esparrago. –Emma va a ser una reina, sólo que no lo sabe aún.

-No puedo creer que Midas la enviara a modificar el documento que casi le cuesta la vida, está por demás, no debiste permitirlo

-Emma es fuerte, es increíblemente fuerte e inteligente y confío en ella para hacerlo.

-Yo sé, tú confías en Emma para hacer cualquier cosa, nos lo has dejado claro a todos desde el momento que la pusiste a cargo del palacio cuando tenía… ¿Qué? ¿Ocho meses?

-No sé su edad exacta, pudo haber tenido un año. –Se defendió y Maléfica dejó salir una fuerte carcajada.

-Oh querida…, el punto es que nos queda muy claro que confías en ella incondicionalmente, la única que no lo sabe es la misma princesa, lo cual es curioso, ya sabes, para ser alguien con quien compartes corazón es bastante despistada. Sin embargo yo creo que cualquiera pudo haber hecho ese trabajo, Midas tiene más escribanos y te voy a dar la razón en el hecho de que Emma es la persona favorita del bosque encantado pero no es la persona favorita de Aurora.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Midas quería a Emma en el palacio de Aurora sin ti o Aurora quería a Emma sin ti.

-Eso no puede ser, nadie me haría eso, si quieren verla sólo deben pedirlo.

-¿Todos?

Chip estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que Dragón no igualaba en majestuosidad a Rocinante, Dragón era una yegua nerviosa y un tanto aturdida, era la primera vez que salían de viaje sin compañía, sin embargo la aventura era algo emocionante, un viaje al sur era algo que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacer y la nieta de Spirit estaba a la altura de la travesía, todo era diferente, el clima, los árboles, los lagos, los ríos, los animales y las criaturas, nada se igualaba a la magia del sur; era casi una lástima que Aurora reinara sobre toda esa belleza, sobre todo conociendo su tendencias hacia la violencia y poca tolerancia a la magia; llegaron antes del alba a su destino: el que podía ser el palacio más lujoso que hubiera visto jamás. No era como que Emma se pudiera considerar a sí misma una experta en palacios, sin embargo conocía el de Midas, completamente hecho de oro y no se acercaba al excesivo uso de piedras preciosas en las puertas y los pisos de mármol.

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada, dónde un guardia en una cota de malla cobriza anunció su llegada; el interior del palacio era aún más lujoso, los vitrales parecían moverse con la luz del sol y los altos techos estaban pintados con paisajes, hadas y animales que nunca antes había visto, era evidente ahora, al menos ante sus ojos, el que Aurora hubiera necesitado aumentar los tributos para sostener ese estilo de vida.

-Princesa Emma, la Reina Aurora la verá ahora, sígame. –Una mujer de pelo grisáceo y vestido púrpura los recibió con la frialdad de alguien que tiene mejores cosas que hacer y con un caminar recto, desapareció entre pasillos.

-Creo que hay que seguirla. –Afirmó la joven caminando de prisa.

-Es Lady Temaine, su alteza. –Graham le hizo saber utilizando un tono suave.

-Con más razón hay que seguirla. –El entusiasmo en su voz era palpable mientras caminaba de prisa.

-Su alteza la princesa Emma. –Anunció de forma breve al abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar acompañada del jefe de la guardia real.

-Buen día, Reina Aurora. –Saludó con cortesía fugaz y en seguida se quedó pasmada al observar que la reina no se encontraba sola, Midas descansaba sobre una silla alta de oro, Bella estaba de pie con un libro en sus manos y Megara bebía de una copa mientras Felipe abrazaba a Aurora y hubiera apreciado sus rostros a no ser que casi al instante sintió cómo chocaba contra ella en un abrazo el cuerpo de una emotiva mujer.

-Emma, no puedo creer que seas tú. –Blancanieves lloraba y cuando la joven princesa trató de volver la vista hacia el jefe de la guardia real, se encontró con que este se hallaba de rodillas en una completa reverencia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, traigo el capítulo del martes, me siento muy emocionada por el modo en que han recibido el capítulo anterior.**

 **Me gusta cómo manifiestan su odio hacia determinados personajes, es muy emocionante de leer.**

 **Espero que disfruten el regreso de Blancanieves jajaja y esperen con ansias el capítulo del viernes.**

 **Las dudas que este capítulo pueda ocasionar se van a resolver el viernes pero siéntanse libres de preguntar cualquier cosa.**

 **Twitter: rebevividreams**

* * *

Capítulo 14:

El regreso de Blancanieves y el Príncipe.

-¿Madre? –Emma quiso saber al instante y pudo notar en esos ojos llorosos el mismo color verde que antes sólo había encontrado al mirarse en el espejo y de cierta forma, observarla era como verse en el espejo, el parecido era indiscutible sin embargo Blancanieves tenía el pelo oscuro, su piel mucho más blanca, podía ver el paso de los años en las diminutas arrugas que se formaban al lado de sus ojos y sus labios, en la textura de su piel y la sensación de su abrazo. -¿Sólo estás tú?

-Supongo que me buscas a mi… -Habló David desde el fondo de la habitación, era un hombre mayor, no tan viejo como el Rey Midas pero parecía cansado, su cabello cenizo era canoso y caminó hacia ella con seguridad; Emma le obsequió una sonrisa suave, el hombre era encantador.

-Supongo que sí. – Expresó dándole la mano como saludo, aún tenía a su madre sujetando con fuerza la mitad de su cuerpo, humedeciendo su traje de montar negro con lágrimas, catatónica y sin poder hablar. –Soy Emma; Regina no me permitió creer que no volverían; dijo que no son el tipo de persona que dejan abandonada, de seguro tuvieron los peores años de sus vidas. –Todos en la habitación guardaban un silencio sepulcral.

-Estoy encantado de conocerte una vez más, Emma. – David contestó con una amplia sonrisa y la princesa decidió que su padre le agradaba, también su madre, tal vez un poco más si le proporcionara un poco de autonomía en sus miembros pero le agradaba y desatando la hebilla de su cinto liberó la espada de oro en la funda de cuero y se la dio a su padre.

–Esto es suyo, no la he usado aún, ¿Planean quedarse?

-Oh Cielo, no te dejaríamos. -Blancanieves le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la observó de pies a cabeza. -¿Eres parte de la guardia real?

-¡Yo quisiera! –Contestó con entusiasmo. – Soy una princesa, dejaron de obligarme a vestir como tal hace un tiempo, lo cual agradezco.

Blancanieves y el príncipe se miraron un tanto confundidos y Emma recordó de pronto quién era el enemigo.

-Graham, ponte de pie. –Le pidió. - ¿La reina tiene algún protocolo para el regreso de mis padres?

-Ningún protocolo vigente, su alteza.

-¿Todos estaban al tanto de su regreso? –Dirigió la pregunta a los miembros de la realeza.

-Sabemos dónde está nuestra lealtad, princesa. –Respondió el Rey Midas tal vez un poco avergonzado.

-Hija, te vamos a proteger, no tienes nada que temer.

-Oh, no estoy asustada, madre, lo sabrías. –Le obsequió una sonrisa. –Estoy sorprendida de que hayan logrado maquinar algo a nuestras espaldas, estoy emocionada de saber que hay alguien inteligente en el reino para variar; sin embargo hay que solucionar esto, voy a hacerle una visita rápida a Maléfica, espero que no tengan inconveniente.

-Hay inconveniente, querida. –Explicó Blancanieves. -Venimos desde otro mundo para estar contigo, no me parece correcto que quieras huir en la primera oportunidad a las fauces de un dragón.

Emma sonrió y la tomó de los hombros. –Tienes razón madre, sin embargo debes entender, ustedes dos deben entender que yo no me siento cómoda en este lugar, yo no crecí entre héroes y hadas, no le temo ni un poco a los dragones y necesito saber qué va a pasar ahora que han vuelto.

-Vamos a recuperar el reino, hija vamos quitar a Regina del trono y recuperar lo que es nuestro. – La voz de Blancanieves fue cálida y dulce mientras decía esas palabras, su mirada fue tierna y comprensiva y sin embargo Emma jamás se sintió tan aterrada, tan asqueada y tan ajena a alguien en su vida y pudo sentir como sucedía en su corazón ese latido rápido que prevenía la llegada de la reina, justo detrás de ella, tomándola de los hombros, calmando su miedo tras un instante de humo púrpura.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. –Blancanieves y el Principe Encantador. –Han tendido una trampa.

-¡APARTATE DE ELLA! –Gritaron ambos al unísono y la mujer obedeció para sorpresa de Emma; dando un par de pasos a la izquierda con una sonrisa presente en su rostro.

-Entonces han vuelto… -Tomó asiento y cruzó los brazos porque la confusión de Emma empezaba a consumirla por completo. -¿Por qué no me sorprende que todos ustedes estén aquí?... –Dirigió la mirada a la realeza quienes parecían decididos a no participar en la conversación. -Nunca dudé de ustedes, ni por un segundo, aunque debo admitir que pensé que harían una llegada más ostentosa, estoy muriendo por conocer los detalles.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Regina?, el palacio está lleno de guardias, no vamos a permitir qué te la lleves.

-No estoy aquí para pelear, se fueron muchos años y tal vez ustedes pudieron guardar todo ese rencor y oscurecer sus corazones hasta la última consecuencia en sus momentos de exilio pero me parece que ya estamos muy grandes para eso… al menos ustedes, han vuelto y aunque vamos a aplaudir el hecho de que no me di cuenta de que era una trampa, al menos no de inmediato, traer a Emma aquí fue estúpido, la pusieron en riesgo, el ejercito de Blancanieves ya la trató de matar una vez y fueron liderados por Aurora. –La señaló y continuó antes de que esta se pudiera defender. -Pero claro que no lo sabían y por supuesto no tienen por qué creerme, después de todo yo permití que viniera en primera instancia, aunque por razones diferentes a las suyas, confío en Emma y sé cuándo algo anda mal; estoy aquí para hablar… llegar a un acuerdo.

-No vamos a negociar contigo, Regina, queremos el reino, queremos a Emma, te vamos a desterrar.

-Creo que están exagerando un poco. –La voz de Emma era suave mientras trataba de acercarse a Regina, pero esta le hizo una seña con la mano.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero pelear? Estoy cansada de pelear, ¿Quieres tú reino? Tómalo, pero no esperes que te respeten a ti tras dieciséis años de ausencia, hay una nueva favorita y te deseo suerte tratando de ponerle una corona en la cabeza. No voy a permitir que la familia real se quede con la reina Aurora, no después de todo lo que tuvimos que hacer tras el atentado contra la princesa hace unos años, el palacio de Verano es suyo, es más grande que el mío y Emma no lo ha visitado pero estoy segura que lo disfrutará, pueden reinar desde ahí, yo no les daré problema.

-¿Quieres que creamos que vas a entregar el reino así de fácil? –Todos en la habitación estaban genuinamente confundidos.

-Así es, y a su princesa también.

-¿Tengo derecho de opinar aquí? –Emma se encontraba horrorizada. –Encuentro sus declaraciones muy crípticas, ¿Entregarme? ¿Soy un objeto?

-Emma, tus padres han vuelto, debes ir con ellos, no puedes volver al palacio conmigo. –Declaró y pudo sentir el dolor dentro de la princesa.

-No lo acepto.

-No me importa lo que tu aceptes o no, mi guardia Real empezará a usar blanco desde mañana y estarán a su disposición, enviaré los documentos y pueden conseguir un escribano que los cambie y los revise pero tienen a la favorita del bosque encantado quien también resulta ser su hija; ahora, si también quieren sacarme de mi palacio al menos deben darme unos días.

-Nadie te va a sacar de tu palacio, Regina. Hace un par de horas venía cabalgando por los pantanos del sur, ajena a toda esta situación, completamente maravillada por las bellezas de estas tierras y con grandes anhelos por la que podía ser mi primera aventura, esto no es lo que tenía en mente para nada y si se me permite tener al menos un poco de autonomía, como princesa, como heredera, como su hija, no voy a disponer del palacio de Regina, no la voy a desterrar, no voy a luchar contra ella, ustedes quieren reinar, está bien, quieren tenerme con ustedes, lo acepto pero si queda en mi un poco de autonomía me gustaría que respetaran mi decisión.

-No la conoces, Emma, crees conocerla pero no lo haces y lo mejor es que te alejes por completo de ella.

-Escucha a tu madre, es lo que he tratado de decirte toda tu vida. –ambas miradas se encontraron con dolor la reina asintió con suavidad. – Muy bien, el palacio estará libre en unos días.

-¿A dónde irás?

-No me trates como si fuera indefensa, Emma, eso no es propio de ti. Nadie debe tratarme como tal.

La princesa guardó silencio, se sentía mareada, molesta, todo sucedía demasiado rápido para poder asimilarlo.

-Estaré fuera de su vista pronto, ha pasado mucho y lamento si venían con ganas de pelear, pueden tener a mi ejército, mi palacio, pueden tener a mi princesa, no soy más la reina malvada, han sucedido muchas cosas en su ausencia, lo único que no van a poder hacer es acabar con mi vida, lo lamento mucho pero no tendrán el gusto de hacerlo.

-Nuestra hija te tiene aprecio, Regina, te has hecho cargo de ella. –Blancanieves caminó con cautela hacia ella hasta quedar de frente y la reina se puso de pie. –Aún así eres la razón principal por la que acabamos dieciséis años en otro mundo, lejos de nuestra ella…

-No hagas esto. –Regina habló en voz muy baja... suplicando.

-La recuperamos, tus promesas utópicas son inútiles, no te sirve endiosarte y hacernos parecer villanos, sabemos quién eres en realidad y estás muy equivocada si crees que voy a dejarte marchar con vida de esta habitación. –Le hizo saber al sacar un cuchillo de caza de entre los pliegues de su vestido y lo clavaba en el estómago de Regina, una y otra vez, ante la mirada horrorizada de Emma quien corrió a su rescate.

-¡Regina! –Exclamó mientras empujaba a su madre y atrapaba en sus brazos a la reina. –No, no, no mueras por favor, no mueras.

-Tranquila cariño, estoy bien, no te asustes, sabes que eso me pone mal. –Respondió con una sonrisa completa mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara. –Tu madre arruinó mi vestido. –Señaló con sus dedos y Emma pudo ver entre la tela, la piel completamente sana.

-Pero…

-Sí, bueno… me iré, compórtate a la altura. –Le ordenó y se desvaneció en la nube púrpura.

El resto de la realeza no tardó en rodearla; las manos de Blancanieves estaban llenas de sangre, al igual que el cuchillo y se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mientras Emma, con las manos vacías y el corazón destrozado, sólo podía pensar en sus palabras.

-¿A dónde se ha ido? –Quiso saber el rey Midas.

-¿Volverá? –La voz de Aurora era cínica y temerosa a la vez.

-No… deberíamos irnos también, no pasaré la noche aquí.

-Prepararé a dragón. –Escuchó decir a Graham y sintió un suave alivio al saber que no estaba sola.

-El palacio de verano está a dos días, Emma. –La voz de David era dulce pero firme. –Se razonable.

-Yo soy una persona muy razonable, alguien que esperó toda la vida; crecí leyendo historias sobre ustedes, sobre mis abuelos, sus batallas… son los buenos, Regina es el enemigo y entiendo eso, sin embargo fue ella quien me salvó cuando ustedes desaparecieron e hizo que me criaran en su palacio sin ocultarme quién era yo, quienes eran ustedes y quién era ella; así que disculpen si me siento completamente escandalizada al ver un ataque tan bajo y cobarde de su parte, ni siquiera saben cómo ha sido mi vida y si han pasado un rato con estas personas… por Merlín, entendieron todo mal, preparen sus caballos por que no vamos a pasar un minuto más en este palacio. –Emma fue firme y salió de la biblioteca tras darle una última mirada a todos; atravesó de nuevo el vestíbulo de techos altos llenos de pinturas y los vitrales por los que la luz ya no pasaba, hasta los jardines y las caballerizas; por un instante quiso salir huyendo, podía ver justo a la salida, el sendero incinerado que guiaba al palacio de Maléfica pero sintió miedo… se pasó las manos por el rostro y miró el claro cielo del sur, las estrellas parecían tocarse unas con otras y la luna parecía más cercana; cuando Graham apareció con Dragón, ocultó su rostro en la melena dorada de su corcel.

El camino al palacio de verano no solo fue silencioso sino tortuoso; Emma sólo podía sentirse ajena a las personas que acababan de aparecer en su vida, ni su padre ni su madre parecían saber cómo penetrar el muro que había hecho y así mismo sentía como si una nube se hubiera posado sobre su cabeza y no le permitiera pensar.

-El palacio está enseguida, me cercioraré que todo esté en orden, su alteza. –El jefe de la guardia real, montado en su caballo negro habló por primera vez en dos días y no esperó respuesta antes de alejarse dejándola con palabras sin pronunciar.

-Dice la verdad Emma, el palacio está detrás de la colina. –David le hizo saber.

-No dudo de él; sólo estoy molesta.

-Verás cómo el palacio te encanta, es enorme. –Blancanieves sonrió de forma tímida y la observó detenidamente; una parte de ella no podía concebir que su hija estuviera genuinamente incomoda por haber atacado a la reina; había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas que quería que conociera de ella.

-No me importa; He leído sobre el palacio de verano, gran parte de la historia sucedió ahí y sé que es hermoso, está en las costas de un lago inmenso que parece un vasto océano de agua dulce con aguas tranquilas, siempre quise conocer las cuevas dónde mataron a medusa… hay miles de cosas que sólo conozco por los libros y recién me enteré que hay miles más que no escriben y debo conocer por mí misma.

-Deberías al menos darnos la oportunidad de escuchar nuestra versión de la historia.

-Bien… hablen. –Solicitó.

-Cariño, por favor… -Blancanieves y el Príncipe encantado se miraron. –No creo que sea momento para una conversación así.

-Es el momento exacto; me siento extraña, todo lo que yo creía saber de ustedes parece una pobre mentira de Regina para que yo no los odiara y me siento muy triste; no sé qué va a ser de mí… de nosotros. –Emma comenzó a cabalgar más lento hasta detenerse junto a un árbol caído; el clima era fresco y el cielo claro; se sentía completamente sola a pesar de estar en compañía de sus padres.

-Llegamos a un lugar sin magia… -Blancanieves se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano queriendo acercarse a ella. -Cuando decidimos ir a ese mundo jamás consideramos que sería un problema porque nunca hemos sido parte de eso, siempre nos hemos hecho las cosas del modo ordinario. Aún no estamos seguros de qué fue lo que salió mal, el hechizo debía sacarnos del bosque encantado para que tuvieras una mejor vida. Cuando tu padre y yo llegamos a Maine, nos encontramos solos, en un lugar más extraño que el reino de Bella, el uso de… tecnología para personas no mágicas; han logrado facilitar su vida a tal punto que ni siquiera necesitan hechizos para sanarse, pero no pueden viajar entre mundos. Yo solo podía pensar que había dejado a mi bebé atrás. No tienes idea de la angustia que me producía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea si estabas comiendo, si te estaban tratando bien; no sabía si seguías viva y eso me atormentaba, todo era increíblemente doloroso para mí, creímos que enloqueceríamos. – Su madre hizo una pausa breve y la miró con atención. – Eres tan grande… ¿Sabes? Naciste en una de las últimas noches de invierno en las profundidades de la tierra, dónde las raíces de los árboles más altos terminan hay una pequeña villa, allí viven los hombres lobo y es donde se ocultó mi gente para que la Guardia Real no nos encontrara; Roja y su abuelita pertenecen al clan de los lobos y me ayudaron a huir de Regina desde el inicio cuando logré escapar del palacio, en ese momento tenía tu edad, cielo, cuando empecé a huir era sólo una niña y Regina utilizaba todos sus recursos para tratar de terminar con mi vida… Trabajábamos en nuestro plan definitivo, dispuestos a morir con tal de no tenerla atormentando más aldeas y ciudadanos… fue a la mitad de la planeación que me comencé a sentir extraña y las curanderas dijeron que podían escuchar tu corazón latiendo en mi vientre. Eso cambió todo; no estaba dispuesta a morir, quería que tuvieras una buena vida, que estuvieras a salvo y que no vivieras jamás con miedo; con ayuda de las hadas encontramos que había varias formas de viajar a otros mundos, sin embargo los otros mundos parecían peligrosos; en unos no pasaba el tiempo, en otro sólo había niños, algunos eran dominados por las emociones, cada uno tenía sus particularidades y al fin encontraron el mundo sin magia que parecía perfecto para que todos fuéramos juntos. Los hechizos eran tan antiguos que las hadas pasaron meses tratando de descifrarlos, buscando los ingredientes, incluso naciste y faltaban muchas cosas por resolver.

Te tuve en mis brazos y supe que ningún reino valía la pena, ninguna corona, ni palacio, no quería volver a pelear con Regina, deseaba que ella nos dejara ser una familia y durante dos meses fuimos tan felices, estábamos bajo tierra pero no importaba, porque estábamos juntos.

Cuando al fin todo estuvo listo salimos por la misma larga escalera por la que habíamos entrado muchos meses antes, contigo envuelta, bien despierta, lista para la que debió haber sido la aventura de nuestra vida y nada salió como lo esperábamos, en un parpadeo, David y yo estábamos a las orillas de un camino en un bosque; pasaban vehículos a toda velocidad y estábamos completamente solos. Por más que buscamos durante horas no te encontramos a ti ni a ninguno de nuestros amigos y nunca me sentí peor… -Los ojos de la mujer se inundaban ante el recuerdo, la impotencia y con la voz rota, David continuó.

-No tardó mucho en amanecer y con la sensación de tener el corazón destrozado caminamos hasta… algo muy similar a una taberna; necesitábamos saber dónde estábamos a grandes rasgos, pedir un mapa; sin embargo todo era diferente no había modo de volver, no había magia y no teníamos conocimientos para subsistir en ese lugar, el cual resultó ser bastante cruel con los foráneos; nos consideraban ignorantes y de cierto modo lo éramos.

Nos tomó meses darnos cuenta de que una fuerza sobrenatural no iba a aparecer y traernos de vuelta; debíamos encontrar magia en el mundo sin magia, así fuera lo último que hiciéramos pero para poder hacerlo tendríamos que acoplarnos al modo de vida de esas personas y dejar de ocultarnos en el bosque. Ambos debimos conseguir un oficio, tu madre ayudaba en una tienda de alimentos y yo trabajaba en una construcción; a partir de que empezamos a trabajar fue más fácil que las personas nos aceptaran, con ayuda de libros y… cosas que utilizan las personas sin magia buscamos… pero todos eran falsos, ilusionistas, capaces de engañar a los ojos con trucos fabulosos; Este mundo es muy curioso, los niños creían en magia, los adultos lo permitían y luego conforme crecían les decían que todo era una mentira… nos parecía cruel aunque entendíamos que lo tuvieran que hacer; debían mantener su vida con un poco de chispa.

Los meses se fueron haciendo años y nos fuimos haciendo mayores, nos empezamos a sentir cansados y a pensar que tal vez deberíamos resignarnos; muchas veces debimos recordarnos a nosotros mismos que nuestra vida en el bosque encantado era real porque tanto tiempo lejos de la magia te hace creer que todo esto es un sueño; sólo una fantasía. Teníamos que recordarnos que existías, que esperabas por nosotros y que estabas en algún lugar… Nunca dejamos de buscar y nunca obtuvimos respuestas hasta hace un año.

Una ciudad llamada Nueva York parecía tener las respuestas y fue bastante curioso porque ya habíamos estado ahí para ver una interpretación de Oz en Broadway llamada Wicked…

-Debes entender que aparte de ser un mundo extraño. –Interrumpió Blancanieves. –Ellos tenían conocimiento de quiénes éramos nosotros… no sé cómo dar a entender esto; tenían unas versiones fantásticas y llenas de finales felices de nuestras historias, sin embargo para ellos nosotros sólo éramos cuentos, éramos parte de las mentiras que le contaban a los niños antes de que les hicieran saber que la magia no era real y… eso era completamente escandaloso para nosotros; tenían muñecas cuentos y películas…, cada una con su final feliz, completamente distinto al que conocemos en el Bosque Encantado y en ese final jamás te mencionaban a ti. Es por eso en gran medida que empezábamos a sentir que nuestra propia mente nos jugaba una treta, jamás pensamos que dicha travesía se convertiría en algo tan tortuoso; nos hacías demasiada falta… Cuando fuimos a ver Wicked en Broadway lo hicimos porque leímos que los zapatos de Dorothy podían transportar entre mundos y acabamos viendo otra fantasiosa interpretación extrañamente centrada en Elphaba…

A Emma le costaba trabajo recordar tantos datos, nombres y lugares, sin embargo seguía la línea de la historia con atención, aquel mundo parecía realmente interesante y era una lástima que sus padres no lo hubieran podido disfrutar o explorar por haber estado pensando en volver todo el tiempo.

-Cuando Volvimos a Nueva York. –Continuó David. – Esta vez nos dirigimos exclusivamente a ChinaTown, lo cual nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido pues se trata de un lugar que produce cosas de una cultura diferente a la de Nueva York y contactamos a un Médico, este aseguraban que curaba todo tipo de enfermedades después de una charla y tras varias horas dimos con el lugar.

El hombre era un anciano que tenía el aspecto de una serpiente; lo llamaban "Dragón", los dragones son buenos con la alquimia; creo que eso lo sabes bien. –Le sonrió. – Y nos preocupaba que fuera otro farsante más pero al vernos supo que no pertenecíamos a ese mundo y nos dijo que la única forma de volver a casa, sería con ayuda de un frijol mágico y un pozo de agua. Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en ese mundo y nos sentíamos bastante escépticos. Más porque tuvimos que pagar todo nuestro dinero por una leguminosa tornasol. –Este último comentario hizo reír a Emma lo que pareció tranquilizar un poco las cosas. – Nos dijo que encontraríamos el pozo de agua en Maine, pero hay miles de pozos de agua y no nos dijo ni dónde estaba ni cómo era así que con un frijol sin activar y nada de dinero empezamos a visitar cada Pozo de agua, todos y cada uno. Entenderás por qué nos tomó un año. El dragón dijo que lo sabríamos al verlo y tuvo razón. Estaba bajo arboles otoñales de arce y era de piedra; como un pozo normal, sin embargo tenía una placa metálica bajo la que se leía "Pozo Nostos".

-Como el Lago de agua con propiedades Mágicas… Creí que se había secado después de que Mataste a la criatura que vivía en él. –Interrumpió Emma y David sonrió. Su hija realmente conocía sus historias, las batallas que había librado y los lugares a los que había ido.

-Dejamos caer el frijol y al instante la magia empezó a hacer efecto, teníamos años sin verla por lo que nos asustamos al inicio pero supimos que ese era el momento y saltamos al vórtice sin mirar atrás; Pero como dices, está seco. Aparecimos enterrados bajo la tierra arenosa de lo que solía ser el lago, tal vez un metro bajo tierra, tuvimos que cavar de nuestra propia tumba… Pero habíamos vuelto; eso fue hace cuatro días. Lo más cercano al Lago Nostos es el Palacio de Aurora, por eso llegamos con ella, necesitábamos saber si seguías viva, necesitábamos saber que había pasado con el reino.

-Imagina mi sorpresa cuando nos dijo que Regina te tenía desde el primer día, que ella se había hecho cargo y que se había negado a entregarte a todos los que habían tratado de llevarte de ahí; nos contó como ella misma escribió varias cartas para que pudieras vivir en su palacio; como Midas y Abigail quisieron llevarte también, Bella e incluso Megara y el Sultán de Agrabáh y Regina te había guardado para sí misma, como un trofeo humano… me parece lo más bajo y cínico, sólo ha conseguido que me odies.

\- Madre. No te odio. –Emma alzó la vista y la observó nuevamente, había algo en Blancanieves que le agradaba y le hacía sentir bien y realmente deseaba no sentirse molesta con ella, sin embargo su corazón estaba conflictuado. –Regina no me educó, me educó una dulce mujer, la Señora Potts quien tiene un hijo llamado Chip, mi mejor amigo, la señora Potts me enseñó a tejer de todas las formas que puedas pensar, me enseñó a dibujar, leer y escribir, a comer tres veces al día y dormir temprano, a peinar mi cabello y asearme de forma apropiada; tengo tutores para cada cosa que puedas imaginar, se hacer planos para construir edificios, se de números, estrellas, plantas, cocina, textos antiguos, economía, reyes… Regina hizo que me educaran para ser la próxima reina; lo único que me enseñó ella fueron modales y nunca… NUNCA los practiqué en su presencia lo cual la ponía furiosa… Entiendo y supongo que ella también entiende si no creen nada de lo que les digo, pero yo no conocí jamás a la Regina de las historias; a la que mató una aldea entera… la que sacaba corazones y la que persiguió a mis padres hasta que tuvieron que desaparecer y dejarme atrás… La reina es una mujer diferente y creo que todos ustedes, como héroes, deberían entender que hay que darle una oportunidad de redimirse, ella merece un final feliz… -Emma no recordaba haber tenido que rogar antes pero en ese momento lo hacía, deseaba que sus padres comprendieran y aun así Blancanieves no pudo ocultar su llanto mientras se dirigía hasta su caballo… era demasiado para sus emociones escuchar que la pequeña a la que había dado a luz hacía tantos años realmente era una extraña que parecía no haber entendido ninguna palabra de lo que había dicho; se subió a su corcel y lentamente siguió cabalgando por el sendero, no deseaba continuar con esa conversación.

-Lo… lo siento, cariño, hablaré, sólo necesita tiempo, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y nos es difícil ver que la reina es tan entrañable para ti. – David subió a su caballo y siguió a Blancanieves con premura.

La joven princesa montó a dragón y los siguió a unos metros de distancia en silencio por el resto del viaje, se sentía un poco avergonzada consigo misma; Regina le había pedido que se comportara a la altura y aun así los había hecho enojar, se sentían heridos al conocer que tenían un vínculo, ese que muchas veces ni siquiera ella podía explicar… y se daba cuenta que había muchas cosas que no comprendía y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría guardar silencio; mucho más si a su lista de incógnitas se sumaba el hecho de que Regina no hubiera elegido el palacio de verano como su hogar, su madre tenía razón, era mucho más grande y en perspectiva mejor ubicado, sin embargo se vio dispersa al darse cuenta de que todas las personas al servicio y la guardia Real, ahora en blanco, esperaban en formación ante las puertas.

-Creo que es oficial; han recuperado el reino. –Declaró Emma sin creer sus propias palabras.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a Todos! Traigo el capítulo del Viernes extra temprano porque tengo un compromiso toda la tarde de hoy entonces me levante antes, quienes me conocen saben que levantarme temprano es algo que no hago porque lo considero malo para la salud (jajajaja).

Bueno, para quienes quieren asesinar a Aurora les pido paciencia, ella es el menor de nuestros problemas :)

Espero que disfruten las razones de la reina

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:**

 **Las razones de la reina.**

Regina se juró a si misma mientras guardaba sus pociones en el cofre, que nunca nadie la vería llorar del modo que lo estaba haciendo; las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de forma tan inminente que por momentos tenía que detenerse o temía acabar acomodando las escamas de ente junto a los lirios solares y todos sabían cómo podía acabar una mezcla de ese tipo.

Era como si el dolor de su corazón le oprimiera el pecho y cayó al suelo antes de siquiera poder llegar a la cama, hecha un ovillo con una sola pregunta en la mente _"¿Por qué duele tanto?"_ tenía bien claro que un día Blancanieves regresaría, pero también sabía que no la iba a entregar, Emma le pertenecía y nadie se la podría quitar jamás porque era su venganza, no había nada más valioso para ella que saber que había arruinado a Blancaieves al quitarle el privilegio de estar con semejante ser humano… y sin embargo no era así, no era para nada así y ella lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el inicio, desde que había dado la vuelta al escuchar su llanto y la había recogido del suelo como si fuera nada, sabía que se trataba de alguien especial, sabía que no le importaba a quien había pertenecido porque esa persona era suficiente por si misma.

Le dolía el regreso de Blancanieves porque había arruinado su mundo utópico, era consciente de que su felicidad era temporal, nadie abandonaría a Emma mucho menos su madre y aún así se encontraba odiándola más que nunca por haber vuelto, porque Emma era de ella, tenían una vida perfecta que había arruinado… Por eso estaba sorprendida de que en vez de luchar, en vez de levantarse y hablar por su corazón hubiera entregado su trabajo de los últimos veinticuatro años, el reino que había hecho crecer y prosperar… lo había entregado en manos de la mujer que le había quitado a su primer amor y que ahora volvía para quitarle a Emma…

Sus acciones no tenían sentido y a la vez parecía lo correcto, ella no quería el reino, no lo quería si estaba Blancanieves cerca, no quería estar cerca de la realeza, no quería estar cerca de Emma y al mismo tiempo ansiaba tanto poder abrazarla, pedirle perdón por desaparecer de forma tan abrupta y explicarle que lo había hecho por su bien, porque no quería que sus padres se escandalizaran al ver que interactuaban de forma tan natural, con tanto amor y estima.

Se percató de que no había forma de que la Reina Malvada volviera, era demasiado tarde para eso porque era una mujer diferente, fuerte e independiente que podría salir adelante por si misma, no necesitaba un palacio, no necesitaba guardia real y tampoco doscientas personas a su servicio...

Era una mujer poderosa que lloraba tendida en el suelo de forma escandalosa como si le estuvieran sacando el corazón.

Regina se juró a si misma que nunca nadie la vería llorar de ese modo y fue por eso que cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin avisar, sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido y con genuino temor se incorporó en un salto.

-Creí haber dejado claro que todos debían estar en el palacio de verano, con Blancanieves. –Su voz estaba completamente quebrada y su maquillaje se extendía en líneas negras y acuosas que pintaban sus mejillas.

-Lo siento su majestad, Chip y yo nos vamos a quedar con usted, lo estuvimos hablando y… yo no sé nada de Blancanieves, debe ser maravillosa si le está entregando el reino así nada más y le está regresando a su hija, pero… bueno ahora que Emma está con su madre, supongo que ya no necesita de mis cuidados y yo le he jurado lealtad a usted así que por favor, permítame quedarme. Mi hijo y yo ayudaremos, la vamos a seguir a dónde sea.

-Emma… -Dijo y al pronunciar su nombre sintió cómo se quebraba su voz nuevamente. –Ella los necesita, aún no conoce bien a sus padres, usted la crio.

-Exacto, yo la crie, se perfectamente de lo que es capaz, le vamos a hacer falta y va a estar asustada, pero quien nos necesita es usted, con todo respeto, su majestad. –Dijo con cautela mientras se aproximaba a la reina, la ayudaba a levantarse y con cuidado limpiaba su rostro. –Chip está afuera, esperando que usted nos de alguna orden, ¿Sabe a dónde vamos a ir?- La señora inquirió con ternura y la reina de forma extraña encontró consuelo, necesitaba de alguien en ese momento y aunque no lo admitiría ni en sus pensamientos, se sentía aliviada de no estar completamente sola.

-¡Regina! Por todos los magos, ¿Estás loca? –Inquirió Maléfica al ver la nube purpura desvanecerse en su habitación. –Tengo cuatro días esperando que aparezcas por aquí, ¿En serio le entregaste todo tu reino? ¿Entregaste a tu princesa? ¿Entregaste… todo?

-Lo hice. –Respondió de forma taciturna mientras caminaba hasta la cama y se recostaba. Maléfica no la había visto así jamás, usaba el pelo suelto debajo de los hombros, un traje de montar marrón y botas sin tacón; su cara no llevaba maquillaje y al observarla hundirse en las cobijas, no pudo evitar sentir que tenía nada más y nada menos que a una jovencita con el corazón roto en plena crisis existencial a la espera de una epifanía.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

-Por supuesto que no, solo hay una mujer con la que puedo vivir y no eres Emma, la señora Potts y Chip están arreglando mi nuevo hogar y decidí que podía venir aquí en vez de observar cómo trataban de acomodar mis cosas en una casa… nunca he vivido en una casa pero esa es buena, es perfecta.

-No tienes por qué vivir así, eres una reina, lo has sido por más de dos décadas, te mereces algo de respeto.

Regina ignoró por completo sus palabras y sacó la cabeza de entre las cobijas, manteniendo cerrados los ojos. -Blancanieves trató de matarme… Me clavó una daga de caza en el estómago, me miró a los ojos y lo hizo, es la primera vez que permito que me ataquen desde que soy inmortal y una parte de mi lo hizo porque quería saber si Emma sería capaz de sentir mi dolor… por esta conexión que tenemos, pero ella sólo temía por mi vida; la herida no tardó en sanar y me hice desaparecer, no creo poder verla de nuevo, es decir, ya no tengo por qué verla, ella es hija de Blancanieves.

-Es lo más estúpido que has dicho, tu amas a esa niña, diste todo por ella, una y otra vez no dejas de renunciar a cosas, no te puedes excusar con "llegó su madre, ya no tengo nada que ver con ella", haces que su corazón lata, literalmente la mantienes viva y ella no lo sabe y observarás como disfruta de tu mortalidad mientras te quedas atrapada aquí, para siempre, creo que no has asimilado realmente lo que significa "para siempre" no importa que hagas, nada te puede matar, ahora tienes a Emma, pero cuando ella se haya ido, los días empezarán a transcurrir diferente, el día y la noche no importarán más. Deberías quedarte en el palacio así puedo observarte y ver si hay un modo de conseguirte una forma de morir.

-Increíble que sea lo más amable que me hayan dicho en mucho tiempo… pero no gracias, tengo una casa, si quieres encontrar una forma de matarme tendrás que hacerlo durante mis visitas.

-Espero que me visites seguido, querida. –Pasó su mano por entre el cabello de Regina y la miró fijamente, sus ojos negros, el fino contorno de su nariz y la cicatriz en el labio superior... –Es Increíble, te vez incluso más joven que cuándo te hice inmortal… han pasado casi diez años y haces que la inmortalidad parezca algo tentador.

-¿Me estoy volviendo joven? Eso sería bastante desagradable, ya tuve una pubertad, estoy viviendo la de Emma y no quiero una tercera.

-No, eres inmortal, no hay envejecimiento ni rejuvenecimiento, sin embargo el cuerpo mortal tiene muchas fallas, la piel empieza a arrugarse y los órganos a fallar entonces mejora antes de volverse inmune al cambio; estamos atrapados con la mejor versión de ti; ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando sucedió?

-Esa es una pregunta grosera.

-Eres demasiado sensible para ser inmortal… ¿Sensible? –Se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y salía a toda velocidad de sus habitaciones ocasionando que Regina se incorporara confundida.

-No es correcto dejar a la visita así… -Pero Maléfica ya no la escuchaba, salió de entre las cobijas y la siguió por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y daba igual si se hacía aparecer o si caminaba. -¿Descubriste algo? –Quiso saber.

-Eres sensible.

-¿Disculpa? –Inquirió ofendida.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Eres sensible!

-¡Por Merlin! Deja de decir eso, tú eres irritante, Maléfica.

-Muy bien. –Expresó sacando un pergamino antiguo en un fuerte tono sepia. –Me alegro de informarte que tienes sentimientos propios; acabo de entenderlo, si no los tuvieras, no habrías dejado ir a Emma, porque claramente la niña no quería volver con sus padres y tú puedes sentirlo, pero elegiste tus sentimientos sobre los de ella.

-¿Ah? ¿Estás llamándome egoísta?

-Estoy llamándote una persona con sentimientos propios; yo creía que habías perdido tu capacidad de sentir y que estabas sintiendo a través de Emma, pero no; sigues ahí, lo que significa que tu transición de ser mortal a inmortal es exactamente igual a la de los otros casos registrados, lo cual es un alivio, tengo mucho tiempo sintiendo que hice todo mal.

-¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Sabes como separarnos?

-Oh no, de hecho, aún puedes encontrarlos por ahí si los buscas, obviamente solos por que las personas por las que dieron su mortalidad están muertas hace siglos; la única diferencia es que eres la primera mujer lo cual no debe tener absolutamente nada que ver pero sí el hecho de que eres la primer persona que no lo hace por un amante.

-¿Utilizaste un hechizo de amantes para mantener viva a Emma?

-Funcionó, es lo único que importa en este momento. Los amantes quedan unidos de una forma increíblemente intensa y son capaces de sentir plenamente lo que hace el otro, saber si está en peligro, saber si está sufiendo… todo.

-Eso es lo que yo siento.

-Así es. Pero Emma no puede sentir lo que tu, o al menos no ha demostrado tener ese vínculo contigo.

-Eso es bueno, así debe ser, ella no tiene por qué estar sufriendo.

-Es que es extraño, Regina, no es opcional. Tienes tus sentimientos y los de Emma, vives con eso, si no encontramos la forma de que sea mutuo, cuando ella muera, una parte de ti va a morir con ella, la única parte que puede morir y te vas a quedar sola con tus sentimientos, Emma necesita ayudarte con los tuyos, así como tú la ayudas con los de ella.

-No va a pasar eso, soy muy feliz sin que esté metida en mi cabeza, además no creo que pueda soportar todo lo que no digo.

-Es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas, y tiene mucho amor hacia ti, lo haría sin pensarlo.

-Ni siquiera sabes de qué forma podemos estar conectadas, ni siquiera sabes qué hiciste mal en primer lugar.

-El problema es que no hice nada mal, he revisado todo miles de veces, paso por paso. –Le explicó mostrándole un cuaderno con hojas membretadas en runas. -Tal vez eres tú misma la que está bloqueando a Emma, el mismo desconocimiento de la situación la tiene en un estado utópico de ignorancia.

-¿Dime por qué sería buena idea sacarla de eso?

-Pues porque ella es tu lado bueno… ¿Qué tal si al morir enloqueces?

-No me agrada que lo único de lo que podamos hablar sea de cómo matarme o de cuándo va a morir Emma. ¿Podríamos dejar esto de lado por un tiempo? Esperar… no sé a que Emma sea una adorable anciana guerrera que nunca quiso ser reina y vive en las copas de los árboles.

Maléfica le obsequió una sonrisa y soltó el cuaderno, el pergamino y el libro que estaba por abrir. –Claro, claro que podemos hacer eso; no hay prisa. ¿Quieres un té?

-Quiero una copa de vino. Por favor. –Solicitó sentándose pesadamente en el diván.

Era impresionante para Emma observar la devoción de las personas del servicio hacia su madre y su padre, todos parecían completamente maravillados con el cambio de monarca; las habitaciones en el palacio de verano eran increíblemente amplias, luminosas y ajenas a ella pero nadie parecía triste, nadie más que ella.

-¿Todo en orden, Emma? –David quiso saber al observarla desayunando en la cocina con Lucifer en las piernas.

-Todo en orden, señor, ¿Necesita algo?

-No, pero has estado muy callada los últimos dos días, tú madre realmente siente mucho haberte hecho sentir mal.

-Yo la hice sentir mal… crecí sabiendo que Regina era su enemiga, es completamente cuerdo que no puedan concebir el hecho de que mi vida haya sido buena mientras no estaban, más por todo lo que sufrieron. Me disculparé con mi madre.

-No es necesario.

-Pero lo haré. Me siento… sola. –Admitió casi avergonzada. -Y si ustedes están molestos conmigo no sé qué tipo de vida voy a llevar aquí. Regina envió a todo el servicio menos a la mujer que me crio y mi mejor amigo.

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a buscarlos?

-Hay muchas cosas que me gustarían y eso no está en la lista de mis prioridades por el momento.

-Es una prioridad si te preocupa que los lastime.

Emma soltó una risa suave antes de darse cuenta que su padre no bromeaba… -Oh... no, eso no me preocupa. –Debía portarse a la altura y dejando con cuidado a Lucifer en el suelo salió de la cocina con una reverencia.

Blancanieves estaba en los jardines, los cuales a diferencia de en los que había crecido, estos estaban llenos de flores, no frutas y su madre admiraba encantada los rosales que de forma admirable florecían hasta su punto máximo; era el momento oportuno, debía disculparse, acoplarse a su nueva vida la cual por más incómoda e inadecuada que se sintiera, parecía no tener retorno, Regina la había preparado para eso, era su propia necedad la que no le permitía dejar de usar el traje de montar negro, aferrándose a su pasado.

-Son las rosas rojas más hermosas que he visto, su majestad. –el jardinero le hizo saber a Blancanieves y fue hasta que Emma estuvo bien cerca que se pudo dar cuenta de que su madre no estaba sola.

-Lo son, ¿No es así? Es una de las pocas cosas que le puedo reconocer a Regina. –La voz de su madre era dulce y se mantuvo escondida tras los rosales, sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas estaba mal pero había mencionado a la reina. –Mantuvo estos jardines tal y como mi madre los dejó, ella amaba las rosas y mi padre le obsequió este palacio, ¿En serio nunca trató de posesionarse de él?–Le preguntó al hombre que podaba la hierba que crecía de forma irregular alrededor.

-No su majestad, la reina Regina nunca tuvo el mínimo interés en este palacio, pero el jardín en el palacio Real es asombroso, hace unos años le hice la sugerencia de volverlo frutal y le pareció una idea fabulosa, me permitió contratar a toda mi familia y estuvimos trabajando en eso por casi seis años.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu familia después?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Cuándo terminaron de trabajar en los jardines para Regina. –Blancanieves sonaba preocupada.

-Ohh, la reina nos pagó bastante bien, tenemos nuestras propias tierras y trabajamos en la importación de grano.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Mis hijos se encargan de eso, yo ya soy muy viejo y los jardines son lo mío… siempre lo han sido, pero la reina Regina tiene un tratado de importación y exportación bastante conveniente que apoya económicamente a los agricultores permitiéndonos invertir y ahorrar para nuestra vejez. Al inicio todo era a base de documentos imprecisos pero su hija Emma realmente es un genio para eso y formula unos contratos y leyes que muchas veces hicieron enojar a la reina porque eran más convenientes para el pueblo que para la realeza, su hija se hizo cargo muy bien de nosotros en su ausencia.

-Sí… he escuchado que es la favorita.

-Lo es. –El hombre rió melódicamente. –Al inicio no teníamos idea de quién era la criatura con quien cargaba la reina para todos lados, había todo tipo de rumores, unos pensaban que era una hada, otros que era un diablillo y sólo los que trabajábamos para la reina conocíamos que era una niña ordinaria… aunque nos costó mucho trabajo tenerle cariño, con todo respeto su majestad, pero la era increíblemente traviesa y escandalosa, siempre estaba molestando a todos en el palacio, una vez persiguió al gato y destrozó la planta baja… O esa vez que la niña se escapó y casi murió congelada; sin mencionar que hace unos años su ejército la atacó con una flecha y durante meses no pudimos saber nada de ella por lo grave que estuvo. No sé quién ha tenido más difícil ganarse al bosque encantado, si la reina o la princesa Emma pero al final ambas lo hicieron y han gobernado juntas de un modo nunca antes visto.

Blancanieves no supo bien cómo tomar las palabras del hombre, se sentía nuevamente atacada, le costaba trabajo volver a un reino en el que no solo ya nadie le temía a la mujer que la había perseguido a muerte durante sus años de juventud, sino que ahora le tenían respeto y una especie de devoción.

-Estoy segura de que la reina malvada sigue debajo de esa fachada amable.

El jardinero pudo ver la seriedad en las palabras de Blancanieves y así como Emma, pudo comprender que en la mujer, el paso de los años y las nuevas circunstancias no tenían validez, el rencor hacia la reina seguía presente.

-Usted tiene razón su majestad. –Concluyó y con una reverencia se retiró.

Emma trataba de entender a sus padres, su sufrimiento y angustia, tantos años lejos de casa… ¿Qué podía haber dolido tanto que no pudieran simplemente agradecer el volver y recuperar todo lo que habían perdido? ¿Por qué tanto rencor? Ellos eran héroes.

-¿Madre? –Inquirió con suavidad mientras se le acercaba. -¿Son los rosales de tu historia?

-Oh… Emma… Hola cariño ¿Mi historia?

-Tu historia cuenta que la reina Eva deseaba una hija mientras admiraba sus rosales y distraídamente se pinchó el dedo dejando caer una gota de sangre sobre la nieve, por lo que deseó que fueras blanca como la nieve, con los labios rojos como la sangre y con el pelo negro como la noche... y te llamaría Blancanieves. Realmente es la mejor historia que había escuchado, hasta que supe que nací en una ciudad de lobos en una noche de invierno, eso le gana a cualquiera.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír y la invitó a sentarse a su lado. -¿Así que conoces mi historia?

-Me gustaba pensar que sabía todo sobre ustedes, por eso los reconocí cuando los vi.

-Supongo que debo agradecerle eso a Regina.

-¿Habría sido mejor que me ocultara quién era yo? ¿O que no me hubiera recogido cuando me encontró en el suelo del bosque? –Quiso saber la joven sin mirarla fijamente.

-Por momentos pienso que si… No me gusta estar en deuda con ella.

-No estás en deuda con ella.

-Eres muy inteligente, Emma, ponte a pensarlo, claramente nos está ocultando algo, nadie renuncia a todo sólo por que sí.

-¿Piensas que algo anda mal y por eso cedió el poder? –La joven conocía a la perfección lo que sucedía en el reino, no había nada malo en él, no había ninguna razón válida para que la reina entregara todo. –No tengo conocimiento de ninguna anomalía, te prometo que revisaré, te prometo eso.

-Eres muy joven para tener tanto trabajo, deberías estar estudiando, o con un pasatiempo.

-¿Un pasatiempo?

-Claro… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

-Me encanata montar a caballo y las peleas de espadas; mi sueño era convertirme en jefe de la guardia real porque no hay forma de que yo sea reina… es decir… obviamente me encantará sumir cualquier papel que me corresponda. –Declaró. –Se poner botones.

Blancanieves no pudo evitar estallar en risas y poner su brazo alrededor de ella, aún no sabía si estaba lista para recibir un abrazo pero lo ansiaba. –Vas a ser una reina asombrosa Emma, usualmente son las personas que no quieren estar en el poder las que mejor lo ejercen.

La joven princesa asintió con una sonrisa; no le diría que en su interior deseaba que con ternura afirmara que no tenía que preocuparse, que nadie jamás la obligaría a ser reina. -¿Cree que pueda retomar las clases de pelea con espada? Me haría mucha ilusión poder vencer a Graham algún día… ¿Han visto a Graham, madre?

-Puedes practicar, claro, pero no con el cazador, si quieres vencerlo debes dejar de pelear contra el, practica con tu padre.

-¿Con mi padre? –Quiso saber intrigada.

La Señora Potts cada vez estaba más convencida de que quedarse con Regina había sido la decisión correcta, era imposible sacarla de la cama, aún más hacerla comer y cuándo al fin la veía en pie era sólo para desaparecer por horas y volver completamente ebria; estaba segura de que su lugar estaba junto a Regina, sin embargo no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que debía hacer para mantenerla a salvo de si misma.

-Puedo ir a buscar a Emma, madre. –Sugirió Chip sentado a la mesa de la cocina, puedo tomar a Rocinante e ir, la reina no se dará cuenta.

-No digas cosas sin sentido, hijo, ¿Cómo va a estar así por Emma? Está así porque tuvo que entregar su reino a la legítima dueña, tú sabes que el reino era todo para ella.

-Claro madre… ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-No lo sé, pero hay que estar preparados por si solicita algo.

-Buenas tardes. –Interrumpió Graham. Al igual que Emma, parecía ser el único guardia real que aún utilizaba negro y no sólo eso, sino que no estaba en el palacio de verano, al servicio de Blancanieves.

-Jefe. –Saludó Chip poniéndose de pie en un salto; como todo joven admiraba al imponente caballero. -¿Qué podemos hacer por usted? ¿La nueva Reina lo ha enviado? ¿Emma está bien?

-Su majestad la reina Regina me ha mandado llamar y aquí estoy.

-Por supuesto, anunciaré su llegada, por favor sígame. –Solicitó la señora Potts caminando por el recibidor hasta las escaleras de mármol y enseguida se encontró con la puerta de la habitación principal. –Disculpe el desorden, hay más cosas qué espacio en esta casa, pero pondremos más estantes, estamos trabajando en eso. –Explicó la Señora Potts ante los libros apilados junto a la entrada de la habitación. –Su majestad; el jefe de la guardia real ha venido a visitarla; ¿Desea que lo haga esperar abajo?

-Sólo haz que entre. –Se escuchó desde la cama y la mujer obedeció. –Pasa, cazador. –volvió a hablar y Graham pudo notar que la mujer entre las cobijas no era la reina que él conocía, esta era una mujer frágil, completamente rota y probablemente al borde de la locura.

-¿Me llamó?

-Lo hice. –Respondió incorporándose con lentitud y cerrando con el cintillo su bata negra de satín.

-¿Necesita…?

-No necesito nada, cazador, estoy perfectamente bien. –Graham creyó ver una suave y fugaz sonrisa en los labios de la reina quien enseguida caminó hasta un armario y sacó un cofre negro de madera. Al igual que la casa entera, la habitación de la reina tenía más objetos de los que podía contener pero parecía haber un orden en todo ese caos. –De hecho, no te necesito ni siquiera a ti; por eso te llamé; voy a regresarte tu corazón.

-¿Cómo dice?

Regina abrió la caja y al instante la luz carmesí y el sonido palpitante del corazón del cazador llenaron la oscura habitación; lo tomó en su mano y con cautela se aproximó a él. -Sentirás probablemente mucho odio hacia mí, agradecería que no intentaras matarme. –Afirmó y apretó el corazón contra su pecho hasta dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? –Quiso saber y de rodillas cayó al suelo, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y hecho un ovillo se dejó consumir por casi tres décadas de emociones.

Graham no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado catatónico pero de a poco pudo sentir el suelo, su rostro inundado por lágrimas y sus brazos y piernas completamente rígidos ante el hecho de tener un corazón latiendo en su pecho; definitivamente las emociones estaban sobrevaloradas.

-De nada servirá que me disculpe pero lo haré, lo siento mucho Graham. –Dijo Regina y el Cazador supo que la reina no se refería a haberle quitado el corazón y mucho menos a habérselo regresado.

-Cientos de niños… mujeres, padres de familia; personas inocentes, no merecían la muerte que les di.

-Fui yo y yo soy quien debe cargar con la culpa, vuelve con Emma, dile que te regresé tu corazón y ella limpiará tu nombre.

-No creo sentirme cómodo alrededor de los héroes ahora, su majestad.

Regina suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer a su lado. – ¿Sabes? Si la gente sigue eligiéndome tendremos que conseguir una casa con más habitaciones.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola! Espero que estén teniendo un muy buen martes, yo traigo el capítulo 16.

Les recuerdo que el menor de nuestros problemas actualmente es Aurora.

 **ALGO QUE PODRÍA INTERESAR:** Como el Fanfic no tiene imagen aún y yo realmente no se hacerlo, estaría encantada de adelantarle el capítulo 17  A CUALQUIERA que me envíe una para "Vínculo", para mí sería un honor.

Pueden enviarme la imagen aquí en mensaje por fanfiction o a mi twitter rebevividreams y yo les responderé al instante con el capítulo y podrán hacerme saber sus dudas.

* * *

Capítulo 16:

El cuervo mensajero.

-Soy muy viejo para que me hagas levantarme a esta hora, cielo. –La voz de David era cansada y lánguida.

-Disculpe señor, estaba terriblemente aburrida, si le incomoda la hora puedo ir a leer.

-¿Cómo te puedes aburrir tan temprano, criatura? Ni siquiera ha salido el sol.

-Tengo años levantándome antes del alba, todo el día tenía lecciones y levantarme temprano era la única forma de alcanzar a practicar con la espada.

-Muy bien, cuéntame un poco de eso, ¿Qué pensaba Regina? –A diferencia de su madre, el presentaba ocasionales arranques de curiosidad.

-Oh, ella lo odiaba, pero yo lo deseaba muchísimo; ella quería educarme para ser reina del bosque encantado; aunque la idea me parece absurda… con todo respeto, señor. Entonces dijo que si lograba vencer a Graham en un duelo consideraría dame el puesto como jefe de la guardia real.

-¿Prefieres ser una guerrera a una reina?

-Así es.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Regina siempre estaba ocupada trabajando y la gente no la quiere; a mi me quiere la gente pero me parece desleal; me gustaría una vida con menos protocolo, una vida al servicio de las personas, buscar la justicia pero no ser una reina.

-Eres muy honorable, Emma, parece que Regina hizo un buen trabajo contigo. –Admitió en una suave sonrisa y Emma sintió al fin que alguien la entendía.

-Gracias señor.

-¿Lista para que te enseñe a vencer a Graham?

-Nadie puede vencer a Graham, una vez acabó con una aldea él solo.

-Oh si… lo recuerdo, yo tenía un primo en esa aldea…. Pero no es imposible vencerlo, ya lo habrías logrado si él fuera un buen maestro pero él estaba totalmente decidido a que tú no aprendieras a ganarle; yo por el contrario, te enseñaré a vencerme.

-No parece muy complicado de vencer… señor. –Declaró con la mirada baja y David sonriendo le entregó la espada envainada.

-En posición, cielo.

De todas las cosas nuevas en su vida, jamás se imaginó que estar en el suelo, sometida por su padre con la espada en la garganta fuera posible. Graham usualmente lograba derribarla sin piedad a los dos minutos, pero su padre la tenía en el suelo y apenas habían chocado sus espadas; no tenía idea de qué había sucedido.

-¿Cómo demonios hizo eso? ¿En realidad soy tan mala? –Quiso saber y por el tono de voz, David se dio cuenta de que su hija se encontraba desmoralizada.

-Oh… cielo, lo siento mucho, hagámoslo de nuevo.

-No quiero que me deje ganar, lo que quiero es aprender.

-No eres mala, Graham te enseñó a atacar y lo que yo hice, fue dejarte atacar, retirarme y enseguida aprovecharme de ti.

-Eso… eso es… eso no es valiente.

-Se llama estrategia, te gané ¿No es cierto?

La princesa asintió.

-Vamos, levántate. –Le pidió retirando la espada de su cuello y con su sonrisa encantadora le ofreció nuevamente la mano. –Tienes tu furia mal enfocada.

-Dígame algo que no sepa. -Era lo mismo que Graham le decía una y otra vez.

-Muy bien, primero quiero que te concentres en algo que te haga feliz; deja que eso te consuma; si peleas llena de odio le vas a dar ventaja a tu oponente… ¿Lista?

Emma cerró los ojos y en una respiración profunda pudo visualizar a Regina, sonriendo ante ella con un libro en las manos; no estaba segura de si era un recuerdo o si su mente quería verla de esa forma: feliz. Pero ahí estaba, tan imponente como sólo ella podía ser. –Estoy lista. –Afirmó al abrir los ojos.

-Tienes una técnica impecable así que toma la espada y escucha mi voz, pero no pierdas la concentración, te voy a informar mis movimientos antes de hacerlos así podrás darte cuenta de qué es lo que voy a hacer y podrás asociar mi voz con mi lenguaje corporal; podrás predecir mis movimientos.

-Muy bien.

-Te voy a atacar por la izquierda. –Declaró una milésima de segundo antes de que la espada callera y Emma la frenara.

-Woah…

David sonrió. -¿Fabuloso, verdad?... atacaré tu cuello. –Informó y Emma tuvo tiempo de defenderse y contraatacar por el flanco izquierdo con varios espadazos rápidos que hicieron retroceder a su padre varias veces. –Tus tobillos. –Gritó y Emma lo esquivó de un salto antes de poner la espada contra su pecho y dejarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Por Merlín! Lo siento muchísimo, ¿Está usted bien? –Declaró asustada soltando la espada de golpe y ofreciéndole una mano, pero David la observaba completamente orgulloso.

-Cielos, Emma, eres natural; ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

Regina miraba por la ventana de su habitación mientras su corazón emocionado palpitaba con fuerza. –Odio esto; estoy sufriendo, estoy, literalmente sufriendo y al mismo tiempo… no lo estoy.

Maléfica suspiró desde la cama con una copa de sidra, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle era inútil, habían decidido dejar de investigar por un tiempo, abrazar esa tristeza y dejar que le consumiera el tiempo que fuera necesario para que Emma se acoplara, sin embargo era duro, sufría enormemente, sufría la ausencia de la princesa en su vida más de lo que jamás hubiera podido pensar.

Regina parecía una niña en apuros, con la frente contra el cristal y lágrimas fugaces que resbalaban por sus mejillas, hacía semanas que había dejado de preocuparse por el maquillaje y el peinado; hacía semanas que su ropa no era más que batas de satín y hacía semanas que no salía de su habitación; era por eso que Maléfica había optado por visitarle y no solo eso, sino por quedarse ahí, tal vez de forma indefinida. Sin embargo, en esos momentos en los que el corazón de Emma era feliz y el de ella miserable, no tenía otra opción más que darle su espacio pues no importaba qué cosa pudiera decir, Regina no escuchaba.

Se levantó de la cama y la dejó con su dolor; bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Graham y Chip en la cocina comiendo, curioso que semejantes personajes se hubieran acoplado a la presencia unos de otros pero ya ni siquiera se inmutaban.

–Al menos ustedes comen. –Espetó sentándose en el banquillo y la Señora Potts que entraba con un balde de leche le sonrió y momentos después le puso en frente una taza de té.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la reina? –La mujer se encontraba feliz de que hubiera alguien en la casa que pudiera hablar con Regina.

-Extraña a la princesa. –Declaró dando un sorbo.

-Te lo dije, mamá. –Chip la miró como si acabara de ganar una apuesta y la señora giró los ojos con desaire.

-No puede estar así sólo por la princesa.

-Claro que sí. –Contestaron los tres al unísono.

-No digan tonterías. –expresó parcialmente escandalizada. –Haré un pay. –Indicó y salió de la cocina dejándolos con sus opiniones.

-Puedo ir a buscar a Emma, la reina no se dará cuenta, la saco del palacio de noche, la traigo y la reina estará feliz. –Chip expresó su plan y Graham asintió mientras mordía una pierna de pollo.

-No creo que nos perdone si le traemos a la niña, pero no es una mala idea. –Maléfica le explicó. -Debemos encontrar un modo para que se comuniquen…Hay miles de hechizos, la reina tiene su espejo, si quisiera podría ver qué es lo que hace, pero no quiere, debe ser algo que no implique magia.

-¿Cómo una carta? –Inquirió Chip.

-¡Por Merlín! Niño, no eres idiota. –El joven le dedicó una mirada irritada.

-¿Cómo van a lograr que una carta de la reina Regina llegue a la princesa Emma? Hay toda clase de filtros. –Graham explicó limpiándose la boca y las manos con una servilleta de tela.

-Haciendo que la carta llegue a Emma y sólo a Emma, no al palacio, no la vamos a enviar con un mensajero ni con una paloma, utilizaremos un cuervo. –Expresó y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo aparecer tinta sepia, una pluma y un trozo de pergamino aperlado.

-¿Lo hará ahora? –Chip se incorporó emocionado sobre la mesa para ver qué escribía y Graham alzó la vista de forma discreta. -¿Puede decirle que la extraño?

-¿Puede decirle que me estoy oxidando sin nadie a quién vencer? –Agregó Graham y la mujer sonrió.

-Tenemos que hacer esto bien, no se puede convertir en una lluvia de ideas. –Explicó antes de comenzar.

 _Emma:_

 _Como tu autonombrada madrina acompañada de tu único amigo y el ex jefe de la guardia real de Regina, hemos tomado la decisión de hacerte un obsequio que tienes todo el derecho de rechazar, sin embargo si eres la joven que conocemos desde que eras del tamaño de ocho manzanas (palabras de Regina), no lo harás._

 _El regalo se trata del cuervo que te ha entregado esta carta, tal vez te preguntes "¿Para qué necesito un ave?" Pues bien, este es especial cuídalo, tiene la capacidad de entregarle la carta a la persona que se lo pidas y lo hará, tenlo por seguro, no se la entregará a nadie más._

 _No quiero que utilices el ave para contestar esta carta, sabes bien a quién le debes escribir, te necesita pero es muy estúpida para admitirlo, necesita saber cómo estas, qué es lo que estás viviendo, cómo te sientes y si eres feliz; tal vez por carta puedas llegar a ese corazón que tiene tantas puertas y cadenas que lo protegen._

 _Pensamos en buscarte y traerte ante ella, pero sabes que no lo aprobaría, estás en una misión, ella está en otra pero eso no significa que no puedan romper las reglas un poco y hablar entre ustedes para calmar esas ansias y dudas que tienes en tu alma y esa soledad que la está consumiendo a ella._

 _Considera escribir pronto._

 _Atentamente: Maléfica. Chip y Graham._

-¿Maléfica, Chip y Graham? –Se preguntó Emma completamente intrigada mientras releía la carta un par de veces más. El cuervo picoteaba suavemente su cabello y se acurrucaba detrás de su oreja mientras ella asimilaba la críptica información que acababa de leer. Ella sabía que Regina no estaba bien, pero ahora realmente lo sabía, _Maléfica, Chip y Graham_ lo confirmaban.

Por un lado, Regina le había pedido que se comportara a la altura, lo que implicaba ser buena con sus padres, con el servicio y con el reino, sobre todo con el reino, ¿Se molestaría si ella decidía escribirle? Por otro lado ella tenía tantas dudas, ¿Por qué había entregado todo sin más? ¿Por qué ya no la quería ver? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal con toda la situación? ¿Era normal sentirse tan ajena a sus padres?, Emma extrañaba a Regina, la extrañaba con locura, deseaba poder abrazarla de nuevo y no separarse de ella, deseaba poder volver al pasado y decirle que por ella sería reina sin discutir, que por ella usaría vestido, que sería dócil… decirle que la amaba y que no quería comportarse a la altura con nadie más que con ella… Pero era muy tarde.

 _Regina:_

 _Quiero que conozcas a mi cuervo, sólo debes decir mi nombre y hará llegar tus cartas a mí, o al menos es la forma en que yo te haré llegar las cartas porque me haces falta, mucha falta y me niego a seguir viviendo sin ti._

 _Te extraño, he decidido que azul es mi nuevo color y que mi mejor amigo es Lucifer. Anastasia y Drizella odian a mis padres pero aman sus habitaciones, el jardinero extraña los árboles frutales y la costurera me persigue para hacerme trajes nuevos, las personas del servicio se ven contentos y la guardia real, ahora que usa blanco puede notar las manchas de vino y salsa sobre sus estómagos._

 _Te cuento esto para que notes que soy una persona observadora que está a la altura de la situación, sin embargo hay momentos en los que creo que me voy a volver loca, necesito saber cómo estás, yo me encuentro bien, hago mis alimentos tres veces al día (tal vez siete), me voy a la cama temprano y me levanto antes el alba, practico la espada con mi padre quien es una persona agradable, ambos parecen serlo aunque no logro congeniar como tú desearías y me disculpo por eso; me haces mucha falta, necesito saber cómo estás, yo ví cómo mi madre te atravesó con una daga, vi la sangre en sus manos y te sostuve en mis brazos sólo para darme cuenta de que estabas bien. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?_

 _Me haces muchísima falta._

 _Con Amor: Emma._

Cuándo Regina observó el cuervo picoteando en la ventana de su habitación, su primer instinto fue ahuyentarlo, incinerarlo con una bola de fuego y lo habría hecho sin dudarlo si se tratara de una paloma o una ave azul; lo habría hecho si aún fuera la Reina Malvada, pero ahora era sencillamente Regina y Regina pensaba antes de actuar y más si se le acercaba un ave con un sobre.

"Por todos los Reyes… ¿Acaso Emma es fruto del amor de Blancanieves y Maléfica?¿Un ave mensajera? ¿Un cuervo?" –Se preguntó al ver el sobre fijo en la pata del animal. -¡Maléfica! –Gritó a todo pulmón asustando al ave y a los habitantes en la casa.

-Emma escribió. –Susurró el dragón al cazador en una sonrisa. –Debemos desaparecer o nos va a incinerar. –explicó tomándolo de la mano y desaparecieron en la nube malva al igual que Chip, la señora Potts e incluso Rocinante.

-¡MALÉFICA! –Gritó nuevamente con las manos apretadas hacia las escaleras y aproximándose a la cocina, una brisa entraba por la puerta al jardín y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba sola; probablemente eso era lo mejor, lo mejor porque no quería que nadie la viera leer la carta, no quería admitir ante nadie que estaba ilusionada, que eso era algo que sin saber estaba esperando.

Tomó una manzana del frutero y ansiosamente abrió el sobre sólo para romper en llanto con su caligrafía.

"Te odio" pensó y mientras leía se dio cuenta de dos cosas: en primer lugar de que estaba completamente orgullosa y en segundo de que no estaba lista para responder.

-Emma. –Susurró al ave y le envió de regreso y Regina pudo sentir el momento exacto en que llegó al palacio de verano y la princesa se percató de que no llevaba una respuesta, pudo sentir cómo el corazón de Emma parecía quebrarse y al mismo tiempo se contenía y a lo largo del día, por episodios se sacudía por el coraje y decepción.

-Drizella.- La princesa la llamó con lucifer en las manos y la hermanastra de cenicienta se dio cuenta de que la joven había estado llorando.

-¿Le prohibieron usar pantalones? Se estaban tardando, es una dama, señorita. –Espetó mientras doblaba sábanas.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Le van a poner a régimen?

-Tampoco

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué llora?

-Extraño a Regina. –Admitió y hundió su cara en el vasto pelaje del mortificado gato.

-Oh… ese es un problema.

-Le escribí una carta y no me contestó, ya no me quiere, ya no le importo, siento que mi corazón se va a deshacer… no puedo respirar.

-Tome asiento su alteza. –Le pidió dejando las sábanas a un lado y quitándole al gato de las manos. –No sé por qué está tan afectada, usted nació héroe, la reina es del _equipo contrario_ , nunca he entendido, nadie nunca ha entendido dónde reside el cariño que ustedes se tienen pero tenemos claro que es algo profundo y que no es fácil de romper, tal vez debería pedirle a sus padres que le dejen verla.

-Regina no me quiere ver, me entregó como si fuera una cosa, no me preguntó, me entregó a mi y al reino y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

-Cuando era pequeña y salvaje, la reina la dejó al cuidado de Anastasia y, naturalmente usted no lo aceptó nada bien, se escapó a los manzanos, supongo que pensó que ahí la podría encontrar pero la reina no estaba ahí y nadie puede entrar ahí aparte de ella y usted. Anastasia pasó el día entero con la cara pegada a la barrera mágica, mientras jugaba trepando el manzano central, se recostaba en la banca, comía frutas y se divertía a lo grande, porque ese era su lugar. ¿Lo recuerda?

-No. –Admitió con una sonrisa mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Pues sucedió. Sí usted quiere ver a la reina no hay nada que la pueda detener, tiene la idea equivocada de que es una prisionera, tal vez por el momento su lugar es aquí, pero no es una prisionera, y bueno, tal vez la reina no le contestó la carta, sí, pero ¿Desde cuándo usted se desmoraliza tan fácil?

-Gracias Drizella. –Emma la abrazó y la mujer en su rigidez le palmeó la espalda un par de veces.

-Ya, ya, ve y escribe otra carta, niña, tengo cosas que doblar. –Ordenó y Emma se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin despedirse.

 _Regina:_

 _Mi padre me está entrenando con la espada, me enseña estrategia, Graham me contó que una vez mi padre venció a un gigante así que supongo que no está nada mal. Hazle saber que la próxima vez que lo vez, tal vez esté lista para hacerlo sudar un poco._

 _Tengo muchas dudas sobre la forma de reinado que están impartiendo mis padres, los noto bastante relajados y no puedo evitar sino preguntarme si es normal o si tal vez tú exagerabas con las cargas de trabajo que te dabas, ellos tienen demasiado tiempo libre._

 _Con Amor: Emma._

 _Regina:_

 _Te extraño, me haces mucha falta, te odio._

 _Con amor, Emma._

 _Regina: _

_No te odio, por favor, escribe, te necesito._

 _Con amor, Emma._

 _Regina:_

 _Anastasia me enseñó a hacer Sidra de manzana, ¿Qué opinas de eso? He decidido que voy a volcarme a los vicios terrenales, fumaré hojas de tabaco y beberé sidra, también he decidido que sólo comeré las cosas que se caigan de los árboles para estar en paz con la tierra._

 _Con amor, Emma._

-¿Princesa? –Una voz angustiosa la sacó de sus sueños agitándola ansiosamente.

-¿Mh?

-¿Princesa? Despierte.

-¿Quéee? Es muy temprano. –Se quejó y abriendo un ojo confirmó que era demasiado temprano, incluso para ella.

-Princesa, ¿Le dijo a la Reina que yo le estaba enseñando a hacer sidra?

-¿De qué hablas, Anastasia? –Quiso saber incorporándose por completo y tallándose los ojos.

-¿Le dijo o no?

-Sí.

-¿Le dijo algo más?

-Le dije que fumaría tabaco y que sólo comería cosas de los árboles, ¿Me escribió? –Preguntó ilusionada.

-No… pero manifestó su molestia. –Explicó sacándola de la cama hasta la cocina y mostrándole que toda la sidra que habían dejado en reposo estaba arruinada, los cultivos de tabaco estaba inundados y al sacarla a los jardines pudo notar que los frutos en los árboles parecían estar extrañamente verdes, como si les faltaran semanas para madurar y caer…

-Esto es…. Esto es completamente ilógico…

 _Regina:_

 _¿Y así te atreves a pedirme que me comporte a la altura? Eres completamente absurda._

 _Emma._

Escribió y tras susurrar su nombre lo envió. Deseaba sentirse enojada, indignada o al menos un poco consternada, pero sonreía ante la confirmación de que la reina estaba leyendo su correspondencia, sonreía abiertamente al igual que Regina al abrir la carta de la joven, muy a pesar de las palabras y muy a pesar de que no estaba lista para responder.

Pasaron meses antes de que se despertara en el palacio de verano con la abrumadora sensación de la realidad en el pecho; cenaba con sus padres y no estaba nada mal, Regina después de todo tenía razón al decir que eran buenas personas. Tanto tiempo en el nuevo mundo los había vuelto excéntricos, "abrumadores", pero eso no los hacía malas personas, ella entendía que quisieran conocer tanto de ella, lo que genuinamente no dejaba de molestarle era la negativa que tenían hacia Regina, "La Reina Malvada" y el hecho de que personas tan buenas y amadas por el pueblo fueran completamente incapaces de ver la nueva realidad del bosque encantado y de que, principalmente: Ella estaba bien.

Como todas las mañanas se levantó con una sola idea en mente: Escribir.

 _Regina:_

 _Debo decirte que para mí es muy equívoco que se refieran a ti como "Reina malvada", ¿Cómo es posible? No puedes definir a una persona eternamente por los hechos de su pasado, ¿Qué no creen en las segundas oportunidades? Eso me molesta mucho, me da rabia. No me canso de contarles aventuras sobe Dragón y Rocinante, sobre como deseaba ser caballero de la guardia Real… pero mi madre se encuentra, horrorizada creo que es la palabra correcta._

 _Esperan que yo sea una dama… Regina, hay algo mal en mi porque nunca soy más honesta que cuando digo que no quiero ser reina… hay algo en ser una dama, en la fragilidad, en todo el protocolo, yo no encajo en eso y nadie es capaz de comprenderlo, nadie es capaz de aceptarme como soy realmente._

 _Siento que mis padres son una versión adulta de la reina Aurora._

 _Te extraño con locura y necesito un descanso de esto._

 _Con amor, tú Emma._

Como con toda entrega de carta, Emma esperaba el regreso del cuervo antes del crepúsculo, debía alimentarlo y ponerlo en una jaula para que Lucifer no lo hiciera su cena y descansara antes del viaje del día siguiente, sin embargo cayó la noche y no fue hasta que estaba a punto de dormirse que escucho el picoteo del ave contra su ventana… llevaba una carta.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos, les traigo la continuación del viernes como cada semana.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos por el buen recibimiento que le dieron al capítulo anterior, independientemente de que les pareciera muy corto o que sintieran que Regina era demasiado digna para sentirse tan triste o deprimida por esa causa, deben confiar en mi cuando les digo que todo se explicará a su debido tiempo, este es un fanfic bastante angustioso, así es. Deberemos lidiar con la angustia lo mejor que podamos.**

 **Quiero agradecer enormemente a "** LyzzSQ" **por realizar la imagen para vínculo, me siento sumamente honrada.**

 _Capítulo 17:_

 _Diligencias Parte 1 de 5._

-¡Anastasia, Drizella…! -Emma corría por los pasillos, estos eran de mármol resbaladizo pero aun así no frenó la marcha hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta sin llamar y las encontró en cama con sus batas de algodón y gorros de dormir.

-Yo no firmé para esto. –El tono en Anastasia era apático mientras le abría un espacio en la cama, Drizella llamó al gato que llegó solo instantes después de Emma. -¿Te escribió?

-¡Me escribió! –Respondió casi llorando y ambas mujeres giraron los ojos con desdén.

-¿La vas a leer? Era lo que estabas esperando, ¿No?

-Por todos los Reyes, ustedes no son nada buenas para los momentos. –Se quejó rompiendo el sello de cera y sacando el papel membretado, era su papel, su tinta, su caligrafía, sus palabras.

 _Emma:_

 _Cariño, deberías escribir con menos frecuencia, acostumbrarte a tus padres y ponerte a trabajar en tus lecciones, no sé qué sea lo que te ponen a hacer pero no he leído ninguna carta en la que me digas que practicas números, por eso sólo estás pensando cosas cómo fumar plantas y beber frutas fermentadas, necesitas ocupar tu mente en algo…_

La princesa leyó en voz alta y ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar reír, incluso Emma sonrió porque la reina era incapaz de ser emotiva… pero lo intentaba.

 _Con esta carta voy a anexar situaciones que están siendo menospreciadas en el bosque encantado y que de no ser solucionadas la economía se va a venir abajo, recuerda que tus padres por más parecidos que sientas que son a Aurora, no aprobarían un aumento de tributos, así que necesitarás pensar en algo._

 _Respecto al punto que tratas en tu última carta, en el que haces referencia al término "Reina Malvada", temo decirte que hay que darles la razón, lo sabes. Necesitas ser inteligente, tú viviste esta infancia feliz que ellos hubieran deseado compartir contigo y al volver, no solo se dan cuenta de que estás perfectamente bien, sino que ya no los necesitas, que tu vida maravillosa no los incluye y no solo eso, sino que yo, su peor enemiga, hice lo mejor que pude para que no sufrieras; trata de comprender que están confundidos, no entienden por qué tuvieron que dejar atrás a su hija y si necesitan odiar a alguien yo soy la persona indicada, lo acepto._

 _Estoy muy orgullosa de tú fuerza._

 _Con Amor. Regina._

 _Anexo:_

 _Situaciones críticas en el bosque encantado._

 _El uso de la Guardia Real a disposición de la corona: Los caballeros de la guardia real pueden encargarse de la supervisión de poblados y realizar los informes de lo que necesita el reino, son una figura de autoridad que no debería perder el respeto._

 _El cobro apropiado y en regla de los tributos: Tus padres son muy buenas personas y es por eso que pueden llegar a olvidarse de cobrar los tributos, hay que hacerles saber que este reino, el suyo, utiliza acción pasiva gracias a ti, por lo cual no hay nada que justifique la falta de pago._

 _Reunión con los representantes de cada poblado del bosque encantado: Los habitantes deben conocer las intenciones de la nueva reina, por lo cual es necesario que Blancanieves les haga sentir seguridad, esto no sería necesario si se tratara de un reinado por imposición, pero ellos están tomando el trono de forma legítima y deben demostrar que son las mismas personas honorables que desaparecieron._

 _El lugar de la Reina Regina en la mesa Redonda le pertenece a la nueva reina, en este caso, Blancanieves: La reina debe acudir a las reuniones con el consejo en el palacio del Rey Midas, deberían saber esto, envía una carta al Rey para que te envíe la correspondencia, no dejes que hagan reuniones sin ustedes o van a pasar por encima de ti. Es necesario estar al día._

 _Tratado de comercio con los Reinos más allá del mar: Conoces el tratado de comercio bajo el cual la economía se rige, por lo cual estás al tanto de que su validez es frágil si los documentos continúan estando a mi nombre, necesitas modificarlos y reunirte con Ingrid de Arendelle para que proporcione un sello nuevo, siéntete libre de renegociar cualquier cosa si consideras que algún punto se ha vuelto obsoleto._

 _Sé lista._

-¿Y Bien, qué harás? –Quiso saber Drizella, ambas la miraban fijamente

-Me escribió. –Respondió pegando la carta a su pecho y suspirando con ilusión.

-Fue bastante impersonal.

-Lo fue. – Anastasia se quejó mirándose las uñas. –Y no va a venir por ti.

-Nunca esperé que fuera a venir por mí, ¿No se dan cuenta? No sólo respondió, sino que me dio tareas para mantenerme ocupada, para no pensar tanto… está preocupada.

Regina sentía la emoción en el latido de su corazón y sonrió genuinamente al saber que ella era la única responsable de esa dicha, las cartas de Emma estaban una sobre otra apiladas en su mesilla de noche, escribir había surgido en un impulso, como una necesidad de respirar, como si ya fuera tiempo.

Era consciente de que era una carta impersonal y aun así había logrado emocionar a la princesa más que cualquier cosa en meses, Regina debía admitir, al menos ante si misma que el amor que Emma le tenía era genuino y no iba ir a ningún lado sólo porque ella decidiera ignorarle.

El golpe sobre la puerta de roble fue atendido por Blancanieves aún en su ropa de cama. –Emma, cariño, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –Inquirió al verla cargando pergaminos.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto.

-Buen día a ambos. He venido para informarles que tengo varias sugerencias para el nuevo jefe de la Guardia Real; al parecer Graham no va a volver, nadie lo ha visto en meses pero tengo varias ideas; necesitamos ponernos a trabajar este reino los necesita.

Ambos se miraron confundidos mientras Emma extendía los pergaminos en la mesa de sauco. –Yo sugiero a Gastón, fue el segundo al mando cuando fui atacada por Robin Hood a los ocho años.

-Atacada… ¿Emma, por qué tanta urgencia, qué sucede? –Blancanieves se aproximó aprehensiva.

-Hice un pequeño análisis. –Mintió. -¿Recuerdas que investigaría si la reina había dado todo porque estaba fallando? Descubrí que el reino está bien, pero a partir de que lo tenemos nosotros las cosas empezaron a fallar un poco, aún podemos mejorar, pero debemos actuar rápido.

-¿Qué sugieres? –Quiso saber David poniéndose a su lado.

-Necesitamos salir y solucionar varias cosas, pueden ir sin mí pero realmente quiero salir… me encantaría conocer a Elsa de Arendelle… aunque eso es hasta el punto número cinco si tengo suerte…, estamos demasiado cómodos aquí ocultos y la realidad es que no tenemos nada de que ocultarnos, primero que nada, madre vístete, lo principal en la lista es hablar con la guardia real, necesitamos que hagan un viaje de reconocimiento y realicen un informe con acción pasiva sobe lo que está sucediendo en el reino; es importante y es tu guardia real.

-¿Hay una lista? –David la miraba maravillado.

-Claro que hay una lista, padre, con cinco cosas, una vez que mamá solucione la primera, podemos salir.

-Supongo que debes vestirte, mamá. –David no dejaba de sonreír y Blancanieves, estática e incrédula se disculpó para vestirse mientras Emma le mostraba la lista de Regina transcrita con su letra y en su papel. -¿Necesitas que yo haga algo? ¿Quieres que me adelante con el rey Midas?

-Aún no, todo a su tiempo, necesito tener en orden los documentos, no sé que haría te lastimaran, no son de fiar en este momento, debemos mantenernos juntos. –Emma no lo miraba mientras decía eso y tal vez era lo mejor porque David y Blancanieves estaban totalmente enternecidos ante las palabras de la princesa.

 _Regina:_

 _No pude dormir ni un momento después de que me llegó tu carta, estaba demasiado emocionada, no me alcanzan las palabras para expresar la emoción que sentí y tal vez te suene demasiado exagerado pero no lo es, era lo que necesitaba, muchas gracias le has devuelto un poco de orden y sentido a lo que parecía un remolino de confusión._

 _Lo primero que he hecho es trabajar en el punto número uno que trataste en los anexos, mi madre está tratando de comprender el termino de acción pasiva y la he puesto a leer las leyes que he creado con el paso de los años, creo que le parecen buenas, me alegra que aprecie mi trabajo porque hasta ahora creo que solo me había visto como alguien demasiado joven._

 _Mis padres me contaron la historia de lo que vivieron en el mundo sin magia y cómo es que lograron volver, realmente el lugar no sonaba tan mal y no creo que hubieran deseado volver de no ser por mí. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?_

 _Con amor, Emma._

 _Emma:_

 _Tu madre estaría loca si no estuviera maravillada con tu capacidad de redactar leyes y yo más que nadie soy consciente de que eres suficientemente madura para hacer que entren en rigor así que deberías tener la confianza suficiente para solicitar que te hagan jefe de la guardia real ahora que Graham no está._

 _Te informo que le he regresado su corazón, le dije que volviera contigo y que te encargarías de limpiar su nombre pero él está seguro de que ya no es una buena persona y prefirió quedarse al igual que Chip y la señora Potts, yo me sentía genuinamente mortificada de pensarte lejos y sin ellos pero insistieron en que eras suficientemente fuerte y que podías arreglártelas, aunque por lo que he leído los últimos meses, has adoptado a Anastasia, Drizella y al gato como sustitutos; cualquier cosa es buena, lo importante es que tengas compañía._

 _Podría decirte que no te extraño y que no me haces falta, pero sabes que es mentira, extraño tu tonta sonrisa cada mañana y tus rabietas infantiles, extraño tu perspicacia, tu fuerza y compañía y ansío verte de nuevo más que cualquier cosa pero por más que trato de encontrarle sentido a mi necesidad de ti más absurdo lo encuentro, es por eso que he tardado tanto en responder, trato de aferrarme a la idea de que tus padres han vuelto, de que yo no tengo ninguna razón para estar cerca de ti… y aun así cada que el cuervo aparece en mi ventana es como si hubiera pasado rato aguantando la respiración y al fin el aire volviera a mi… es una sensación de vida que me hacía falta y que repito: no tiene sentido… Tal vez no debería decirte estas cosas pero tú me preguntaste cómo estaba así que es tú culpa._

 _Regina._

-¿Padre? –Inquirió a la mitad de la pelea de espadas.

-Dime cariño. –Contestó casi logrando derribarla a no ser porque pudo ver en el movimiento de su pie izquierdo, que probablemente su siguiente ataque sería certero hacia su costado.

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de mi madre?

-Trató de robarme las joyas cuando iba de camino a mi boda con la…

-Con la hija del Rey Midas, lo sé, leí, pero… ¿Cómo supiste que ella era la indicada? –Preguntó de nuevo y con fuerza calló al suelo con la espada de su padre a medio pecho.

-Creo que gané, princesa Emma.

-Ganó, ¿Me contará?

-Puso el anillo de matrimonio que había sido de mi madre en su dedo y sencillamente lo supe, ella era la indicada. –Explicó ayudándola a levantarse. –Tenía una expresión de fastidio en su hermosa cara y yo me sentí cautivado, dijo algo como _"Tienes razón, no es para nada mi estilo"_ y se lo quitó, pero yo supe… que ella era la indicada. A veces uno sólo lo sabe… ¿Estoy dándote consejos sobre chicos, cariño?

-Claro que no, estamos estudiando historia mientras practicamos con la espada. –Se defendió. Por la noche se había declarado incapaz de responder la carta de Regina, al menos de momento hasta saber cómo manejar la situación; si bien era una realidad que desde que podía recordar deseaba ser tratada como adulta por la reina, en ese momento se sentía extraña e insuficiente, ¿Qué le podía decir a la mujer? _"La verdad Regina es que entiendo perfectamente por qué no puedes estar sin mí, de hecho deberías pasar por el palacio y nos fugaríamos… te iría a buscar SI SUPIERA DÓNDE ESTÁS"_ … Su mente no la dejaba estar tranquila mientras creaba hipotéticos diálogos que nunca acabaría por materializar. –Debo… debo acompañar de nuevo a mi madre con la guardia real, hoy vamos a enviar a la primera brigada de reconocimiento… con acción pasiva, pero gracias por la pelea. –justificó en una breve reverencia y salió en dirección opuesta; no era mentira, realmente si necesitaba encontrar a su madre y de cierta forma era más fácil estar con ella, no tocaban temas emocionales.

-¿Cada grupo tiene claro su punto cardinal? –Escuchó cómo Blancanieves preguntaba a los uniformados y estos respondían al unísono afirmativamente. –Espero que sean amables y les informen que mi visita será justo después de la de ustedes. –Emma sonrió, su madre, al igual que Regina manejaban con gracia el papel de reina, se sentían cómodas en él y anunciando su llegada apareció a su lado, rodeándola con su brazo.

-¿Todo en orden, madre?

-Todo en orden, hija. –Ambas se observaron un instante; Emma tenía claro que la quería, era torpe y errática, había tratado de matar a la mujer que amaba… después de que la mujer que amaba la hubiera perseguido por más de un lustro… claro, y tenía más amor para dar del que ella podía tolerar, pero la quería. –Estos caballeros están listos para partir.

-Me alegro. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo? –Inquirió. –Debo ir a mis habitaciones un momento.

-Oh, Emma, descansa, tengo todo bajo control. –Expresó y la joven princesa agradeció en silencio conocer que su madre era perfectamente apta para la tarea.

 _Regina:_

 _Me he quedado mucho tiempo pensando en tu carta y llegué a la conclusión de que probablemente estás en un estado muy fuerte de negación; obviamente me extrañas, soy increíble, el que mis padres hayan vuelto no debió significar que no nos podíamos ver más Y LO SABES, eres perfectamente consciente de eso y por eso estás atormentada… realmente nunca me has dejado conocer suficiente de ti como saber las verdaderas razones de tu tormento, pero puedo decirte que esa es la razón por la que yo estoy atormentada, me duele no poder ver tu HERMOSA cara todos los días, me siento totalmente inútil, independientemente de si le estás entregando el reino a mi madre y a mi padre, yo me doy cuenta de que estoy convirtiéndome muy en contra de mi voluntad, en una reina y si esto no se detiene antes de que sea demasiado tarde me voy a terminar por volver loca._

 _He querido pedirle a mis padres que me hagan jefe de la guardia real, sin embargo nos estamos llevando bastante bien y me aterra volver al inicio… ¿Esto es lo que se siente tener padres? Cuando estaba contigo yo no tenía miedo de decir qué era lo que quería y que era lo que sentía, pero ahora vivo con la constante preocupación de mantenerlos felices y el miedo de decepcionarlos, igualmente ellos, sé que quieren lo mejor para mí pero son torpes y erráticos y no me hagas comenzar con el hecho de que yo creía que tú te preocupabas de forma exagerada de mí, ¡Ahora te recuerdo como una persona bastante sensata! Regina, mi madre me regaña por ponerle mucha azúcar a la avena, Regina, es horrible, la avena con poca azúcar sabe a… engrudo; no cruje._

 _Te extraño mucho, Regina, y no solo porque en casa contigo pudiera comer azúcar y existiera la confianza en mí, eres fuerte, asombrosa y te necesito. Puedo vivir sin ti, evidentemente puedo hacerlo… pero me niego a que sea la realidad._

 _Emma._

-Wow…

-Así es.

-Wow…

-Maléfica por favor, te dejé leer la carta, debes poder decir algo más, somos mujeres adultas.

-No eres muy inteligente, ¿Verdad, Regina?

-Prefería que volvieras a las crípticas monosílabas.

-Wow… -Expresó en un suspiro casi inaudible antes de proporcionarle papel y tinta.

 _Emma:_

 _Espero los estés supervisando adecuadamente, haz que tu madre esté al tanto del incidente con Robin Hood, puedo enviar a Graham para que te proteja._

 _Es realmente lamentable que tu ingesta de azúcar se vea limitada, pide a Anastasia que tenga comida para ti en tus habitaciones en la noche, eso deberá saciarte; te entiendo perfectamente cuando me dices cómo te sientes con tus padres, ellos esperan grandes cosas de ti, todos esperan grandes cosas de ti y es injusto, porque no pediste nada de esto pero naciste con un don y es una gran responsabilidad la que yace en tus manos en este momento por lo cual te sugiero que te concentres, ya pensaremos en algo._

 _Regina._

-¿Así está bien? – Examinó Emma mientras golpeaba repetidamente con el rodillo una porción de mezcla. –Es totalmente In-jus-to. –Gritó separando las sílabas con unos estacazos certeros sobre la masa. –Yo escribí bien, Anastasia, le conté cómo me sentía, porque ya estábamos en confianza, ¿Y qué es lo que me gano? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME GANO? De nuevo me trata como si tuviera seis años. –Su voz resonaba en las paredes de la cocina mientras colocaba la base de masa sobre el molde.

-¡Así, criatura, déjelo salir! – Motivó la cocinera entregándole el cuchillo. –Vamos, corte las manzanas, la mujer arruinó mi cultivo personal de tabaco, deje salir todo ese enojo.

-Muchas Gracias, Ana. –Emma sonrió al ver su reflejo en el filo del cuchillo y enseguida empezó a cortar las manzanas para el Pay de forma salvaje. -¿Por qué eres así, Regina? ¿POR QUÉ? – y mientras gritaba, colocaba los trozos asimétricos de fruta sobre la masa. –llena todo esto de azúcar, por favor. –Solicitó más calmada.

-¿Se siente mejor, princesa?

-Mucho mejor… Por todos los Reyes, necesitaba gritar… Estoy tan molesta, TAN MOLESTA.

-Princesa, necesita controlar esos impulsos, cualquiera que no la conociera pensaría que siente cosas por…

-Sí… bueno, yo opino que quien no me conoce, en estos casos tendría una opinión más acertada de mi actitud.

-Oh…

-Sí…

-Usted es demasiado joven, princesa, dieciséis años no son nada… ni siquiera si está por recordarme que en unos meses tendrá diecisiete, aun así es muy joven, la reina es una mujer mayor, mayor incluso que sus padres.

-… Eso es… Eso es verdad…. ¿Cuántos años tiene Regina? –Preguntó al aire saliendo de la cocina y corriendo hacia la biblioteca, limpiaba los restos de harina de sus manos sobre su pantalón azul y abriendo la puerta de golpe se dirigió a los libros de historia.

-Hola hija, ¿Todo en orden? Creí escuchar tus gritos en la cocina.

-Todo en orden, madre. –Respondió distraídamente mientras hojeaba. –Así me pongo cuando no consumo suficiente azúcar. –Mintió con una sonrisa fugaz.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Nada importante, sólo una fecha de referencia, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-No, hija, sólo quería comunicar que han empezado a llegar las palomas mensajeras con los primeros informes de las aldeas, podemos pasar a lo segundo en tu lista.

-¿Saldremos?–Exclamó quitando la vista del papel unos instantes para que su madre pudiera notar su entusiasmo. –Prepararé todo, ¿Podemos llevar a Anastasia y a Drizella? Oh, por Merlín… ¿Crees que pueda ir Lucifer?

Blancanieves estalló en risas y besando con suavidad su mejilla le aseguró que podía llevar lo que quisiera y a quien quisiera, la joven princesa había trabajado duro por eso, estaba emocionada de poder salir y sin embargo en ese momento con sus dedos señalando la fecha, comprobó que la reina era siete años mayor que su madre.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos les traigo la publicación del martes como debe de ser.

Les debo recordar que este fanfic es Angst y que si se solucionaran las cosas esto se terminaría y estaríamos molestos todos.

Emma y Regina necesitan un tiempo separadas, es un hecho, fue la única forma en que Emma pudo darse cuenta de que Regina no estaba envejeciendo y bueno (Esperemos que a Regina le sirva de algo (No es que yo sepa algo (jejeje))), a partir de este capítulo vamos a empezar a atar cabos de varias cosas, puedo darles esa seguridad.

Vuelven los capítulos largos lo cual creo que les es agradable.

* * *

Capítulo 18:

Diligencias 2/5.

-¿Entonces no estoy loca?

-No pienso que usted sea la imagen de la cordura, menos desde que cambiamos de palacio, pero al menos en eso no está loca. –Drizella empacaba la ropa de la princesa en un baúl de cuero apenas prestándole suficiente atención.

-Y… ¿Cómo?

-No sabría decirle.

-No parece mucho mayor que yo.

-Tal vez usa la magia para mantenerse joven.

-Nunca consideré a Regina alguien banal

-Todas las personas poseemos algo de banalidad. Si tiene tantas dudas ¿Por qué no le pregunta? tiene bastantes días sin escribirle sólo porque esperaba algo más en la carta anterior y ambas sabemos que iniciará poniendo algo cómo "Disculpa por tardar en responder" y fingirá que no ha estado masacrando frutas y amasando sus emociones en la cocina.

 _Regina:_

 _Disculpa por tardar en responder, he estado bastante ocupada, ya sabes, cosas de futura reina pero finalmente estamos listos para salir del palacio; es mi primer caravana sin ti o Graham a mi lado, pero estaré bien, no estoy nerviosa, han pasado tantos años desde que pude recorrer el reino y finalmente podré hacerlo; no tengo idea de dónde vives pero con suerte pasaremos cerca de tu finca, hacienda, palacio, mansión o casa y tendré que presentarte el reporte oficial de los cambios en el reino._

 _Hay un asunto bastante particular… no tiene nada que ver con el reino y no quiero parecer grosera por preguntar pero realmente me gustaría saber cómo logras mantenerte tan… joven, es hasta hace unos días que me di cuenta que eres mayor que mi madre y bueno, creo que vi una cana en mi cabeza, tal vez me gustaría utilizar tu método._

 _Emma._

-Algún día te iba a preguntar, Regina, la niña no es idiota, a diferencia de ti.

-¿Crees que sí tenga una cana? ¿Estará creciendo de forma acelerada?

-La criatura es rubia como el sol, está tratando de sacarte información, tiene dieciséis años.

-¿Qué le digo?

-¿Planeas decirle la verdad?

-Me parece muy impersonal hacerlo por carta y no la voy a ir a buscar…

 _Emma:_

 _Todos los meses en luna llena me baño en leche de cabra mezclada con flores de manzanilla mientras conjuro a la antigua diosa de la belleza eterna…_

 _Regina._

 _Regina:_

 _Estás bromeando, ¿Cierto?_

 _Emma._

 _Emma:_

 _Claro que no hablo en serio, pero me parece muy grosero que hayas dedicado una carta a preguntarme mi edad, soy una mujer respetable y no voy a permitir que quieras quitarme la poca dignidad que me queda únicamente porque las fechas no cuadran en esa mente hiperactiva tuya._

 _Te confirmaré que hay algo que me mantiene joven pero no lo voy a discutir por carta y mucho menos para saciar algún tipo de curiosidad morbosa que haya nacido en ti, no es algo que suceda por vanidad, es un efecto secundario. Espero que esto te mantenga momentáneamente satisfecha_

 _Espero que tus labores de futura reina no te estén agobiando completamente, si necesitas ayuda escríbeme aunque dudo que aparezcas en mi puerta para informarme los nuevos lineamientos, sería una grata sorpresa._

 _Regina._

 _Regina:_

 _Como futura reina del bosque encantado, te informo que yo te puedo escribir todas las veces que quiera, te necesite o no, incluso aunque no tenga nada para decir._

 _Emma_ _._

 _Emma:_

 _Me pregunto qué pensará tu madre de eso, ¿Te gustaría que le escribiera una carta preguntándole?_

 _Regina._

 _Regina:_

 _Eres terrible, increíblemente odiosa y no me agradas para nada, ¿Cómo osas amenazar con acusarme con mi madre? No creas que no recuerdo el hecho de que también me extrañas, me quieres y me necesitas, estamos en esto juntas, te guste o no._

 _Tenemos varios días en el camino, sólo Anastasia ha venido, Drizella se ha quedado en el palacio con Lucifer, consideré traerlo pero el pobre es asustadizo y alguien tenía que cuidarlo aunque ya lo extraño, creo que le agrado aunque con los gatos y contigo, uno nunca sabe realmente qué es lo que está sucediendo._

 _Emma._

 _Emma:_

 _¿Realmente consideraste llevar a Lucifer en un viaje de varios meses alrededor del reino? Debo agradecértelo porque me has hecho la tarde._

 _¿Podrías dejar de atacarme con indirectas? Yo soy bastante sincera contigo, conoces más de mi que nadie, si hay algo que no sepas es seguro porque el tema no se ha dado y si vamos a hablar de personas que se guardan lo que sienten hasta el fin de los tiempos, señorita, tal vez deberías empezar a contarme cosas tú también y así tal vez lleguemos a un punto en que ni tú ni yo, cambiemos de tema._

 _Regina._

-Lo dijo.

-¿Está poniéndose cataplasmas de lodo? –Quiso saber Anastasia mientras se sentaba a su lado en una roca. Su padre estaba con la guardia real, pescando y su madre dirigía las tropas con elegancia por el poblado, haciendo notar su voz y presencia.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Admitió que ha estado cambiando el tema, yo lo sabía, ella lo sabía, hasta los arboles lo sabían pero lo ha admitido.

-¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Va a contarle que se siente extraña?

 _Regina:_

 _Sólo hay algunas cosas que me gustarían saber, es decir, si no me puedes contar sobre el asunto de que luzcas increíble, a veces me gustaría saber por qué nunca utilizamos el palacio de verano o por qué guardabas las cosas de mis padres ¿Por qué fuiste tan buena y nunca me ocultaste nada de mi pasado?_

 _Puedo decirte que tienes razón, yo también oculto mi sentir y mi pensar muchas veces, todo va más allá de no querer ser reina, yo soy diferente y no sé si me quieres mucho y por eso no te has dado cuenta o si lo has notado y has decidido dejarme ser libre tal y como soy, pero de cualquier forma no soy como las demás mujeres, lo he intentado pero soy más tosca y realmente creo que si no hablo de eso con nadie es más fácil para mi adaptarme y fingir que formo parte._

 _Emma._

-Su majestad, he visto pasar por el pueblo a las tropas de Blancanieves, ¿Cree que nos hagan una visita eventualmente? –La señora Potts le sirvió un plato con avena y dejó que la reina vaciara sobre la misma, cantidades formidables de azúcar.

-No nos pueden ver, sería realmente interesante que lo hicieran, además estamos bastante lejos, pero si usted quiere visitar a Emma puede hacerlo.

 _Emma:_

 _Honestamente no sé si me gusta contarte estas cosas de forma escrita pero dado que no sé cuándo volveré a verte es la única opción; la razón por la que no hayamos utilizado el palacio de verano es porque no me trae buenos recuerdos y contrario a lo que todos piensan, soy una mujer sensible que evita lo que le lastima. Ese palacio es dónde viví los primeros tres años de mi matrimonio con el Rey Leopold y como sabes fue algo que yo no busqué; tú sabes esto, lo estudiaste es sólo que no lo habías concientizado._

 _Cariño, yo traté de decirme a mi misma durante los primeros años de tu vida, que mi aprecio hacia ti era resultado del tiempo que habíamos pasado juntas, sin embargo me fui dando cuenta, conforme ibas haciéndote mayor que yo te quería en serio y no quería que tus padres aparecieran y te enteraras de toda la verdad y decidieras que me ibas a odiar; no viene en los libros pero fue así lo que sucedió entre Maléfica y Aurora y decidí que lo correcto iba a ser hablarte con la verdad y permitirte ser imparcial._

 _Respecto a lo otro que comentas, formar parte está completamente sobrevalorado, aunque me gustaría saber a qué te refieres exactamente porque para mi eres una mujer perfectamente normal lo que me lleva a pensar que puedes sentir que hay algo que no anda bien dentro de ti y eso me preocupa ¿te duele algo? ¿Es tu corazón?_

 _Regina._

-Realmente lo siento mucho, son las únicas opciones y son buenas. –Declaró la joven a media plaza mientras las personas se amotinaban a su alrededor.

-¡Son demasiados impuestos! –Se quejaba un hombre.

-¡Mis hijos no tienen para comer! –Gritó una mujer.

-¡Sus hijos no tienen para comer! –Defendió Blancanieves y Emma giró los ojos con fastidio.

-¿En serio madre? ¿Vas a contradecirme en plena reunión con los jefes de las aldeas? Tenemos nueve años manejando estos impuestos, el que haya una nueva reina no va a interferir, si no quieren pagar impuestos pueden inscribir su causa en las listas con Gastón, el jefe de la guardia real y el reino se encargará de subsidiarlo, no estamos imponiendo una tiranía, es acción pasiva, si no lo quieren tomar, van a dejar de recibir el apoyo por parte de la corona. ¿Ha quedado claro? –La princesa dijo esto último de forma solemne, impasiva y mostrando su autoridad y los representantes del pueblo bajaron la cabeza apenados.

 _Regina:_

 _Entiendo perfectamente por qué no vivimos jamás en el palacio de verano y lamento mucho haber preguntado, realmente es bastante obvio si lo analizo; claro que sé que eres una mujer sensible, con emociones propias y genuinas, te conozco y sé que así es, nunca lo he dudado aunque me llevaré el secreto a la tumba, lo juro._

 _Sé que el matrimonio arreglado con ese hombre fue terrible y que eras sólo una niña, me da mucha rabia sólo de pensarlo, tú no naciste siendo mala, ni siquiera eres mala en este momento, sólo fuiste víctima de circunstancias terribles y actuaste lo mejor que pudiste para mantenerte a salvo y yo no soy nadie para juzgarte por tus actos, ¿Querías a alguien imparcial? Aquí me tienes y no voy a ir a ningún lado, amaría que me dejaras verte, estamos trabajando en el punto dos y tres de tus indicaciones de forma simultanea y estoy agobiada, una parte de mi siente que si fuera por mis padres, no cobraríamos impuestos y el reino se volvería una anarquía que nos metería en conflicto no solo con los habitantes sino con los demás reyes… ojalá pudiera hacerlos entender…_

 _Me parece curioso que preguntes por mi corazón, por tu forma de hacerlo es como si sintieras que se va a detener en cualquier momento cuando lo que realmente siento es cómo late con más y más fuerza a medida que crezco y descubro cosas nuevas sobre mi; evidentemente soy una mujer normal, los libros me han ayudado a confirmar eso pero no me ilusiona ser una reina ni los vestidos ni las fiestas, no me ilusiona encontrar un esposo… es así, soy diferente, soy una guerrera que disfruta escribir, luchar y sólo quiere estar cerca de ti._

 _Emma._

-Wow…

-Maléfica por favor. –Regina giró los ojos de forma indiferente y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, cansada.

-Ella lo sigue haciendo, sigue escribiendo de esa forma, ¿Qué es lo que le escribes tú para que responda cosas así?

-No significa nada.

-¿Y si significara algo?

-Es una niña, los niños escriben cosas así porque son niños…

-Tus argumentos son cada vez más inconsistentes y no es porque te estés volviendo senil porque eso es imposible, te recuerdo que antes de que aparecieran sus padres ella ya estaba experimentando sentimientos de adulto que te atormentaban…

-Sólo… sólo deja de hablar.

 _Emma:_

 _Encuentro tus palabras bastante crípticas, si lo que sientes no es un síntoma físico, ¿De qué se trata entonces?_

 _Se acerca el invierno, te sugiero que apresuren el paso y regresen al palacio antes de la primera nevada, Maléfica y yo lo hemos estado estudiando y no sabemos de qué forma te vaya a afectar el frío, sé muy bien que ahora que estoy lejos vas a querer salir y divertirte pero por favor hazlo abrigada y cerca del palacio._

 _Te extraño, Emma y te quiero, siempre he sido consciente de que te gustan las peleas, disfrutas el aprendizaje, subirte a los árboles y ser increíblemente molesta pero también sé que eres muy lista y capaz, si alguien te está empezando a juzgar por nimiedades como sentirte incómoda en un vestido, va a sacar a la reina malvada dentro de mí._

 _Regina._

-¿Y Por qué no se lo dice? –Anastasia se encontraba sentada eviscerando unos pescados con las manos mientras Emma recolectaba agua.

-¿Decir qué?- Inquirió David llegando por detrás con vegetales que habían adquirido como parte de un tributo en el pueblo cercano.

-Que me gustaría volver al palacio antes del invierno, padre, sé que habría que apresurar las cosas un poco, pero es inconveniente salir en invierno.

-Oh… hija, un poco de nieve no nos va a hacer daño, estaremos bien, trataremos de finalizar todo antes del invierno, seguro que sí, pero no te preocupes

-Claro, gracias. –Respondió y su padre se retiró enseguida.

-También debería decirle a sus padres la verdadera razón por la que no sale en invierno, princesa.

-Realmente quiero ver la nieve y si me congelo de nuevo Regina tendrá que venir a salvarme, todos ganamos.

-Me parece que está siendo egoísta de cualquier forma, princesa, me agrada.

 _Regina:_

 _Hoy descubrí que soy una persona que puede llegar a ser egoísta, traté de decirle a mi padre que deberíamos volver al palacio antes del invierno y en vez de explicarle las razones por las que no puedo salir, dejé que él hablara de las maravillas del invierno y de cómo estaríamos bien y yo no interrumpí ni me inmuté. Decidí que si me congelo vas a tener que venir y romper la maldición de nuevo; Anastasia dice que le agrada mi lado egoísta pero yo pienso que sólo son deseos de verte… ¿Vas a detener el invierno, como lo hiciste con los frutos en los árboles?_

 _Respecto a tu pregunta central, lo que siente mi corazón no, no es un síntoma físico, es un sentimiento bastante particular que no tiene igual en los libros y me hace sentir bastante conflictuada; sin embargo si algo he aprendido estos últimos meses es que los libros no tienen toda la información, tienen lo que al autor le parece más relevante y créeme que si yo fuera el narrador de las historias estas serían distintas, largas, detalladas y nadie te consideraría malvada, todos te querrían porque de eso se trata ser imparcial, las historias tienen glorificadas a los héroes._

 _Lo primero es algo que ya sabe, pero nunca has tomado en serio y es el hecho de que no quiero ser una reina: realmente no quiero serlo, amo el bosque encantado y a los habitantes sin embargo siento que no pertenezco aquí, no quiero reinarlos, no quiero darles órdenes; disfruto redactar sus leyes, escribir sus historias, hacer que se cumpla la ley… y podrás decir que eso es ser una reina, pero no, yo no necesito el protocolo, estoy cansada de que se hinquen ante mí cuando realmente somos iguales y yo sólo busco el bienestar… no quiero ser una reina._

 _Lo segundo es algo que ignoras de mi pero me consume por dentro, es que no encuentro en los libros y me hace sentir completamente alienada del resto de las personas, incluso más alienada que el hecho de ser una princesa que no quiere ser reina y es el hecho de que no me quiero casar; te sonará repetitivo y como algo que ya te he dicho pero lo mantengo y lo defiendo, porque no sólo es el hecho de que no me quiera casar, sino que esta situación ha tomado claridad y se ha tornado específica: No me quiero casar con un hombre, estoy segura de que eso le correspondería a una mujer y no se qué tan extraño y antinatural se eso pero me siento bastante fuera de lugar sólo de pensarlo._

 _Emma._

-¿Puedes creerlo? –La voz de Regina denotaba asombro.

-No, no puedo creerlo.

-Todo este tiempo pensé que estaba bromeando, que quería fastidiarme, pero… realmente…

-Creí que no existía alguien que no deseara ser reina, Regina. –Maléfica tampoco cabía en el asombro.

-Bueno yo no quería ser reina, pero luego fui reina y me encantó ¿Crees que sea igual con ella?

-Suena bastante decidida a no serlo, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-No puedo ayudarla a no ser reina, sus padres no me tienen aprecio, ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Robármela? –No quería pensar que había abandonado a Emma para ser una reina infeliz el resto de sus días.

-Puedes conseguirle una princesa para que se entretenga y su vida no sea tan miserable. –Bromeó al aire.

-¿Conseguirle una…? Oh… Conseguirle una princesa… tienes razón.

-¿La tengo? –Reconoció escandalizada atragantándose con la sidra de la reina.

-Necesita conocer chicas, es simple.

-Dios, Regina, eres idiota.

-Te tengo mucho aprecio, Maléfica, pero me insultas de forma repetitiva e innecesaria.

-Cómo tú digas… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-No lo sé… Emma pronto se reunirá con Ingrid, creo que tiene dos sobrinas, Jelsa y Sonia.

-¿Te refieres a Elsa y Anna?

-¿Las conoces? ¿Son lindas?

 _Emma:_

 _Me ha tomado por sorpresa completamente el hecho de que tu negativa a ser reina sea algo genuino, me he sentado a discutirlo con Maléfica por horas y no hemos podido surgir con una solución, ¿Tus padres no han considerado tener otro hijo? Esa podría ser una forma de librarte del trono aunque realmente sería una lástima porque eres perfecta para eso._

 _También me ha dolido mucho saber que te sientes fuera de lugar por algo tan natural como el hecho de que tu corazón haya decidido sin consultarte a quién amar ¿No lo has pensado? Es una buena forma de que hagas a Alexa reina sin que yo me sienta completamente mortificada, la chica debe de tener tu edad, esa sería una genuina razón por la que yo consideraría quitar el hechizo que tengo sobre cenicienta., aunque no te voy a imponer matrimonio con ninguna mujer, considero que debes hablarlo con tus padres, no veo por qué deban sentirse mal al respecto, hay problemas serios en este mundo como para que eso en particular les inmute._

 _Regina._

-Te juro, Anastasia, que cada día entiendo menos a las personas. –Emma acababa de leer la carta en voz alta y no se había detenido en ninguna parte, a pesar de que sus mejillas se encontraban completamente sonrojadas.

-¿Esperaba sentirse rechazada por la reina? –Quiso saber.

-…Tal vez. Ya sabes, lo normal que dicen las historias, princesas desterradas por hacer cosas innombrables, tal vez vivir en una torre… -Confesó guardando el sobre.

 _Regina:_

 _¿De verdad? Yo te cuento esto sobre mi… algo que me atormenta y ¿Tú te concentras en el hecho de que no quiero ser reina? ¿Podrías intentarlo de nuevo y ser más empática?_

 _Emma._

-Ella tiene razón, Regina, no lo pudo haber dicho mejor.

-¿Qué se supone que debo decir?

-Únicamente escribe

 _Emma:_

 _Tal vez no consideré que el hecho de que te sientas atraída hacia las damas sea algo que hayas tenido guardado dentro de ti por bastante tiempo, algo que te haya quitado el sueño y que te haga sentir mal contigo misma, no lo vi de ese modo y me disculpo; me disculpo porque no me di cuenta en ningún momento; ni de eso ni de que la señora Potts y el mundo en el que estabas creciendo estaba marcando las relaciones interpersonales para ti y haciéndote sentir confundida, ahora tal vez varias cosas que antes no comprendía empiezan a tener sentido. Sin embargo mi postura sigue siendo la misma, no considero que mi carta anterior esté mal o carezca de tacto, eso sólo es una característica de ti, no te hace mejor ni peor persona y por ende no te define, deberías sentirte libre y si aún no quieres hablarlo con nadie más, al menos deberías saber que es un tema que puedes tratar de forma natural conmigo._

 _Regina._

-Bueno, esto es muchas veces mejor.

-¿Qué cosa, cielo? –David quiso saber.

-¡Ah!... Creí que estaba sola, estoy revisando mi… redacción.

-No necesito ser un experto para saber que mientes, puedo verlo por toda tu cara. –Sonrió y se sentó a su lado. –Tranquila y aunque no busco ser entrometido, bonita carta con el papel de Regina la que tienes en las manos; sabía que no podíamos tener una hija tan dócil. Empezaba a sentir que eras una extraña. –Bromeó.

-¿No está… molesto?

-No, supongo que ella te está orientando en este camino, te está ayudando a organizar a la guardia real y a crear tus discursos en público, ¿No?

-… A decir verdad… -Lo pensó un momento y rio. -No interviene en mis decisiones, en lo que a ella respecta estoy lista para ser una reina, lo cual me molesta y cuando hablamos de eso acabamos muy fastidiadas una con la otra entonces… evitamos todo tema del reino en medida de lo posible… creo que ni siquiera lo hacemos conscientemente.

-¿Estás diciendo que realmente tú has organizado sola todo esto?

-¿Es difícil? –Preguntó con inocencia. – ¿Padre? ¿Han pensado en tener otro hijo? Realmente no quiero ser reina.

-Oh… Es un poco tarde para tener más hijos, cielo. –Rio nerviosamente. –Serás una maravillosa reina, pero si te hace sentir mejor, prometo morir hasta que seas realmente vieja así tal vez sólo tienes que ser reina un par de años antes de que mueras también.

-¿Puedes hacer eso en serio?

-Puedo intentarlo.

-Eso sería maravilloso, Padre. –Respondió con un abrazo que David aceptó enternecido.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda ahora, cielo, tu madre está hablando con los representantes de la zona este y como has notado, no nos toman con la misma seriedad si no te ven presente para que garantices el respeto de las leyes de retiro pactadas durante el reinado de Regina.

-Son leyes fabulosas, ¿Cierto? Los mismos habitantes van creando su propia cesión de retiro que se respeta de forma independiente a los impuestos a la corona y se les proporciona una vez que son muy mayores para trabajar.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan lista?

-Siempre he estado aprendiendo cosas; ese es el problema, confunden el que sepa hacer todas estas cosas, con el hecho de que quiera ser una reina.

 _Regina:_

 _Me encantaría que cenicienta no estuviera desterrada, sin embargo tendríamos que pactar un acuerdo, por ejemplo, si Alexa no me agrada ¿Ellas se podrían quedar en el bosque encantado? Además, ¿Qué tal si yo no le agrado a ella? No puedo creer si quiera que estemos teniendo esta conversación._

 _En otros temas, mi padre ha descubierto que intercambiamos correspondencia, inicialmente pensó que me estabas asesorando para apoyarlos a recuperar el reino de forma adecuada; honestamente su comentario me tomó por sorpresa; no sé si por qué realmente no me has dado más apoyo más que los anexos en la primera carta o el hecho de que el pensara que yo no era capaz de hacerlo sola._

 _Por una parte entiendo que tu no estés apoyando a recuperar el reino porque es TÚ reino, yo me siento mal haciéndolo, usualmente acabo apreciando todas y cada una de tus maravillosas leyes pero al mismo tiempo me desconcierta que piensen que soy incapaz de hacerlo por mí misma; podría quedarme sentada y no hacer nada, sería mucho más sencillo después de todo mi propósito es no ser reina, pero por alguna razón soy una persona con buenos valores que sin desearlo y sin el título pertinente, ya lo soy, así es, es como si yo ya fuera la reina del bosque encantado y me molesta muchísimo, no dejo de acudir a reuniones en las que los representantes se dirigen hacia mi como si mi madre fuera invisible y vamos, lo irónico es que la aman, pero se dan cuenta de que no tiene mucha idea de lo que hace, es muy frustrante, ¿A caso hiciste esto a propósito?_

 _Emma._

-¿Vas a perdonar del destierro a cenicienta? –Quiso saber Maléfica desde la terraza de la habitación; era increíble cómo tras unos cuantos meses de correspondencia con Emma, las ventanas en la casa estaban abiertas.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Repasemos esto un poco… Aurora nunca ha sido víctima de un ataque tuyo y tuvo parte en el ataque de Robin Hood, no has considerado desterrar a Bella y también te ha fastidiado, Erick mató personas a tú nombre y dejaste que alguien más lo castigara… Pero no vas a perdonar del destierro a cenicienta.

-Estás hablando de personas de la realeza, Aurora, Bella, Erick, ellos lo son, cenicienta creció en una granja, seguramente vive en una granja aún y su hija está bien.

-¿Qué pudo ser tan grave para que la desterraras? Ni siquiera desterraste a Blancanieves.

-¿Podrías dejar el tema por la paz?... ¿Vives aquí? No recuerdo la última vez que no estuviste. –Inquirió en el marco del ventanal.

-Le estoy tomando afecto a tu diminuta casa.

-No es diminuta, sólo hay demasiadas cosas.

 _Emma:_

 _No haría nada para lastimarte, me ofende que lo pienses, tu madre fue educada para ser reina y debería estar a la altura, puedo decirte que yo sé que no lo está pero es sólo por que dejé las expectativas muy altas y me alegra que tú las puedas cubrir aunque realmente lamento y lo digo de corazón, que estés sufriendo al tomar un papel que no te satisface._

 _Yo tampoco me encuentro completamente satisfecha con mi situación y no lo digo por el hecho de que ya no sea una reina, aunque ciertamente eso no me hace muy feliz; verás, vivo en una casa agradable pero Maléfica no se ha ido en semanas, tu niñera todo el día está haciendo de comer y tratando de encontrarle lugar a mis cosas con la esperanza de que cabrán si las mueve eventualmente, Chip ha desarrollado una pasión forzada por la jardinería y la pesca, Graham ahora no responde a mis órdenes y pasa sus días en la cocina comiendo con un libro en las manos; no solo ya no soy reina sino vivo en una especie de comunidad en la que me tratan como un igual, no se me respeta y constantemente me preguntan qué tal me siento como si me estuviera por romper._

 _A veces hay que asumir los cambios en la vida lo mejor que podamos, después de todo ningún estado en tu vida es permanente._

 _Regina._

Emma sonrió ante la idea de una vida alejada de la realeza, en la que no había protocolo, despreocupada y sencilla, deseaba poder estar ahí con Regina, decirle que estaba muy molesta porque la había dejado con sus padres… pero que amaba estar de nuevo con ella...

-Su alteza… -Interrumpió Anastasia.

-¿Mh?

-Su madre la solicita.

-Realmente es increíble cómo no pueden tener una reunión con los representantes de los pueblos sin que yo esté. –Se quejó guardando la carta en su bolsa de cuero y caminando entre el campamento de la guardia real. –Yo sólo quiero terminar esto antes del invierno, ¿Por qué me lo hacen tan difícil?...

-Su alteza. –Saludó el hombre; estaba lleno de cicatrices y se apresuró a hacer una reverencia exagerada hasta el suelo, fue en ese momento que pudo ver que detrás de él había un grupo de personas, liderados por la mujer de capa roja que ella había visto el día que la habían atacado.

-¿Robin Hood? –Le preguntó al individuo en reverencia.

-¿Dices que te atacó? –Quiso saber su madre. -Viene a explicarse.

Emma retrocedió varios pasos, podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba de forma casi involuntaria; no le gustaba sentir miedo pero se sentía mareada sólo de recordar el dolor que había pasado, esos momentos en que su cuerpo entero se había casi convertido en piedra, la sensación que quemaba su interior, el sentir que moriría… las tres semanas que había pasado dormida después de eso. Emma no era una persona rencorosa y tener a Robin Hood ante ella sólo la hacía desear salir corriendo en dirección opuesta para no tener que verlo, para no desear hacerle saber lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que él la había atacado… su mente estaba completamente confusa.

-Cielo, ¿Estás bien? –Blancanieves examinó preocupada, sin embargo apenas concluyó la frase, Graham se materializó en una nube purpura con la espada desenvainada frente a ellas y puso la punta en el cuello de Robin Hood.

-Sólo dame una razón para no matarte. –Pidió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos, traigo la continuación del viernes, sé que esta vez es un poco tarde pero tuve varias cosas que hacer el día de hoy que no me permitieron mi dosis diaria de procrastinación.**

 **Uno de los comentarios sugería que en algún momento diera un capítulo doble y si tengo planeado hacerlo más adelante, es muy probable que el capítulo 25 y 26 se publiquen con una hora de diferencia.**

 **Respecto a la nueva princesa, así es, tenemos a la hija de cenicienta como posible prospecto (jajaja) pero de momento no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ella, después de todo la tenemos junto con su madre, desterrada por razones misteriosas.**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia con tanta emoción yo me seguiré esforzando en la escritura para ustedes : )**

* * *

 _Capítulo 19:_

 _Diligencias 3/5_

-Sólo quiero...

-¿Tienes la audacia de aparecer y pedir cosas? –Graham lucía molesto y Emma instantáneamente se sintió mejor, como si el aire volviera a su pecho y sus manos le pertenecieran nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que no…

-Sólo queremos explicar las cosas. –Interrumpió Roja. –Disculparnos con la princesa. estuvimos confundidos mucho tiempo.

-Graham… -Pidió Emma y el ex jefe de la guardia real entendió; bajó la espada retrocedió hasta quedar a su lado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, su alteza? – Quiso saber en voz baja ante la mirada aún sorprendida de Blancanieves y el resto de las personas que les rodeaban.

-Gracias, no quise asustarlos… sólo me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Asustar a quién?.. ¿Emma? ¿Qué hace Graham aquí?

-… es Regina, sabe cuándo estoy asustada y encuentra la forma de ayudar, sucedió también hace siete meses en el palacio de Aurora, cuando la trataste de matar. –Le hizo saber y no fue hasta ese momento que hizo consciente la cantidad de tiempo que tenía sin verla

-¿Estás asustada? ¿De ellos? Cielo yo los conozco… ¿Podrían Explicarme qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? –Pidió escandalizada.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablarlo en una de las tiendas de la guardia real, Regina es quien conoce la historia a la perfección pero supongo que con mi versión de los hechos y la de tu ejército podrás darte una idea. –Afirmó Emma tomándola de los hombros y guiándola mientras Graham dirigía al resto de las personas. –Anastasia, busca a mi padre. –Solicitó.

-¿Cómo está Emma? –Maléfica puso una taza de té en manos de Regina pero la mujer aún parecía ausente. –Vamos, di algo, ¿Necesitas que vaya? No va a ser agradable pero la puedo sacar de ahí, la tendríamos en tres segundos e iniciaríamos una guerra asombrosa en la que las personas no sabrían de qué lado luchar. –Rio suavemente ante la idea y se sentó a su lado. –Pero tienes que decir algo.

-Está mejor. –Fue su respuesta antes de convertir el té en sidra y dar un largo trago.

-No seas absurda, no en momentos así, puedo tolerarlo en tus cartas y puedo aceptarlo ante el hecho de que sientas lo que ella y vivas en la inopia total pero acabas de contenerte de ir a buscarla en un momento en el que sentía miedo y angustia… Muy a pesar de que mandaras a Graham ella va a entender que no vas salvarla más ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – Su mirada era fija mientras le quitaba la copa de las manos.

-Algo va a cambiar en ella.

-Te necesitamos sobria, puede ser algo sencillo o puede ser algo con sus emociones, pero debes identificarlo.

-No quiero hacer nada ahora, Maléfica, sólo sé que me necesitaba y no estuve para ella ¡No estuve! –Gritó y recuperando la copa se puso de pie y caminó de forma ruidosa a su habitación.

Maléfica, Chip y la señora Potts se miraron por turnos ante el destrozado comedor, sólo había pasado escasa media hora antes de que el arranque emocional de la reina sucediera _"¡Está asustada!..." –había exclamado y lanzado el plato de avena que tenía en las manos por la mesa con ansiedad poniéndose de pie y respirando agitadamente, la mujer pudo observar cómo estaba a punto de hacerse desaparecer pero recordó… recordó que ya no la podía ver… y había lanzado la silla contra la pared. "Envía al Cazador." –Sugirió Maléfica y todas las miradas se fijaron en Graham. "No te lo puedo ordenar". –Regina habló con rapidez y el hombre sólo respondió "Hazlo" antes de que la nube púrpura lo consumiera._

-Alto, alto, sólo denme un segundo para asimilar toda esta información. –Pidió Blancanieves con ambas manos en su rostro, David por otro lado se encontraba completamente maravillado por la historia que acababa de escuchar. – Aurora les dijo que mi hija era un monstruo cuando ella realmente sólo había creado una ley… a la edad de ocho años, que apoyaba a los habitantes del bosque encantado a pagar los impuestos realizando obras de trabajo que mejoraran la calidad de vida dentro de sus comunidades y ustedes crearon una emboscada contra ella con una piedra venenosa que debió matarla, DEBIÓ MATARLA, pero Regina y Maléfica, _REGINA Y MALÉFICA_ , unieron fuerzas para salvarla de… de alguna forma y les perdonó la vida, ¿Entendí bien?

-Así es. –Emma estaba satisfecha con la capacidad de síntesis de su madre.

-Si Regina los perdonó, nosotros también lo haremos. –Declaró David. –Por favor, pónganse al día con la guardia real y Robín, permanece aquí para que podamos acordar los términos de tu perdón con Emma.

-Con todo respeto. –Interrumpió Graham mientras salía el ejército de Blancanieves y pudo ver que Roja, su abuela y Gruñón permanecían en la estancia. –estoy aquí porque la princesa Emma no se siente a salvo con la presencia de estas personas.

-Estas personas lucharon a mi lado durante años y confío en ellos, Emma tiene que aprender a querer a su familia. –Declaró Blancanieves con dureza. -No hay razón para que permanezcas más aquí, puedes decirle a Regina que Emma está a salvo.

-No se va a ir, no aún, él también es parte de mi familia y disculpa si quiero disfrutarlo un poco más; deben entender que estas personas son extraños para mí así que estaré encantada de coordinar una cena para que podamos hablar y conocernos, respecto a lo que dices, padre, de que debemos acordar los términos del perdón de Robin Hood, yo pienso que todo el ejército es igualmente culpable del el ataque hacia mi persona, él únicamente atinó la flecha así que puede decidir si va a permanecer con la guardia Real o si quiere partir, sólo le pido que si no ha adquirido criterio propio desde nuestro desafortunado encuentro analice bien las consecuencias antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

-Muchas gracias, su alteza.

-En mi lecho de muerte. –Explicó Emma. –Le escribí una carta a usted, señor Robin Hood, lo único que le pedía era que le explicara a mi madre que mi muerte no había sido culpa de Regina, así que considere su deuda conmigo saldada. Su llegada me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.

-Es asombrosa, ¿Cierto? –Roja sonrió hacia Gruñón y este asintió al instante.

-Es una guerrera. –Declaró y Emma sonrió al escuchar que no se referían a ella como reina.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo soy Roja y él es Gruñón, nos conocimos antes del ataque, usted era muy joven…

-Los recuerdo, sólo no sabía sus nombres. –Interrumpió. –Usted debe ser uno de los siete enanos que resguardó a mi madre mientras huía y Roja… ¿Usted es un lobo?

-Vaya, asombrosa y lista. –Roja sonrió.

-Mi madre me contó que nací en su pueblo.

-De eso me enteré hace poco; un pequeño grupo de personas fuimos capturados por la reina Regina; nos dio una poción para olvidar quién era usted cuando la encontró así no le daríamos guerra tratando de recuperarla; entonces la parte en la que usted nació en mi pueblo no la recuerdo, pero dicen que era una bebé muy dulce.

-¡Mentiras! –Gritó Anastasia entrando con una tetera. –La niña gritaba, mordía y ni siquiera tenía dientes, era una cosa horrible, nunca entendimos por qué la reina la quería, ¡Le jalaba el pelo! A penas aprendió a caminar corría por todo el palacio y no la podíamos encontrar… ¡Y no me hagan contarles de esa vez en la que persiguió a mi Lucifer por los pasillos y la cocina tirando todo a su paso, rompiendo frascos, la reina tuvo que conseguir un piano nuevo sin mencionar toda la tinta que derramaron en la biblioteca…! –Emma no pudo contener la risa.

-Yo Recuerdo cuando lloró tres días ininterrumpidamente y sólo guardó silencio cuando la reina la alzó en sus brazos. – Agregó Graham despreocupadamente. –Creo que la llamaba "Ingobernable".

-Por eso la reina consiguió a la señora Potts, nadie en el palacio, incluyéndola, teníamos idea de qué estábamos haciendo.

Blancanieves y David se miraron discretamente… ¿Cómo las pláticas se convertían de forma tan frecuente en nuevos descubrimientos de la _maravillosa_ infancia de Emma?

-Vaya… Supongo entonces que exageraron. –Completó Roja. –Pero estoy feliz de conocerte al fin, todos hablan de lo brillante que eres y es fabuloso poder verlo por mí misma.

-Es realmente fabulosa. –Confirmó David y alzando la mirada, Roja corrió a abrazarlos a ambos, como si el que hablara la hubiera hecho recordar que estaban en la habitación.

-Estoy feliz de tenerlos de vuelta, espero que me puedan perdonar…

 _Regina:_

 _Muchas gracias por haber enviado a Graham, por favor permite que se quede conmigo unos días, se siente bien tener a alguien familiar cerca y me ha pedido que te escriba apenas pueda para contarte qué ha sido lo que me ha alterado._

 _Robin Hood y el ejército de mi madre han vuelto, lo han hecho en búsqueda de perdón y asilo, hubieras estado orgullosa del desempeño de Graham porque apenas llegó ya tenía la espada en su cuello, lo cual, extrañamente me hizo sentir mejor casi al instante._

 _Si te soy sincera, no sé por qué sentí tanto miedo, todo mi cuerpo entró en pánico, recordé todo ese dolor, recordé el pavor en tus ojos y cómo sentía mi cuerpo arder y volverse piedra pero mi mente no era capaz de asimilarlo, fue una situación muy confusa para mí, sólo quería salir corriendo y no verlo jamás, el hombre está lleno de cicatrices y Roja dice que le quedaron tras el ataque que Robin Hood iba a morir y tú lo trajiste de vuelta de una forma muy dolorosa, realmente lamento que hayas tenido que hacer eso por mí, pero gracias._

 _La presencia de Graham, aunque fabulosa, me hace extrañarte de forma terrible, no tienes idea de cuánto me hubiera gustado que aparecieras tú, no para salvarme sino para llevarme contigo porque realmente no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda llevar adelante toda esta farsa, Regina, no soy una reina y toda esto no tiene sentido si no puedo estar contigo, siento que mi vida sólo es tolerable pero no puedo evitar sentir que todos son extraños, no me conocen, no me quieren y esperan demasiado de mí._

 _Mis padres son buenas personas y realmente sé que se esfuerzan pero son incapaces de entender que soy diferente a ellos, más allá del bien y el mal debe haber un balance entre las cosas y ellos encuentran inconcebible el hecho de que las personas cambien, de que alguien pueda no ser completamente malo… o de que alguien pueda no ser completamente bueno y me encuentro genuinamente frustrada, te necesito, no para que arregles mi vida sino para que seas parte de ella, ¿Por qué no podemos ser sólo tú y yo? Como antes._

 _Emma._

-David, las personas no se salvan de eso, no hay cura. –Alegó Dejándose caer sobre el asiento.

-Tal vez estamos subestimando a Regina como hechicera.

-Los enanos trabajan en las minas, han sacado esos cristales blancos por años y han visto compañeros morir, volverse piedras de forma lenta y morir por no trabajarla con cuidado y ellos conviven con las hadas, las hadas no pueden curarlo; a Emma la atravesó,

-Regina y Maléfica se unieron, seguramente hicieron una poción muy antigua, cielo, lo que importa es que Emma está bien.

-Por supuesto que eso es lo que importa, David, ¡Claro que eso es lo que importa! Sólo que me molesta, soy la madre de Emma y estoy constantemente opacada por los heroicos actos de Regina. –Rio. -¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Los heroicos actos de Regina! Amo a Emma, necesitamos que lo vea. –Concluyó afligida y Emma, que acababa de enviar a su cuervo con la carta escuchaba atentamente tras la tienda de reuniones de sus padres…

-¿Recuerdas cómo me enseñaron que no debo escuchar, espiar ni hablar de cosas ajenas? –Le preguntó a Anastasia.

-Podría saltarse la parte moral y decirme qué escuchó, bien sabe que creció con los chicos malos.

Emma sonrió y con suavidad abrazó por detrás a la cocinera plantando un suave beso en su mejilla. -¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te quiero?

-Oh, calla, si me quisieras no dejarías todo tirado por dónde vas caminando. –Declaró aceptando con ternura el gesto.

-Tendré más cuidado. – Prometió. –Quiero que las cosas funcionen con mis padres, se sienten intimidados por mi relación con Regina.

-No creo que exista persona que no se sienta intimidada; sus padres necesitan aceptarlo, dejar de competir, son sus padres y la reina es… no lo tengo muy claro pero es otra cosa… cómo sea, que bien que está aquí, va a coordinar una cena, coordínela, ¿Cuántos animales tendré que matar para mañana y qué animales? ¿Haré postre? Deje de abrazarme ya me dio calor.

La princesa no podía ocultar su gusto y le parecía absurdo que cosas tan simples le pudieran dar al menos la ilusión de paz.

 _Emma:_

 _El suceso de hace diez años con Robin Hood es un buen ejemplo de la última vez que me sentí impotente. Realmente me odio a mí misma por no haber estado ahí, no lo dudes por un momento pero sabes cómo funciona, si hubiera aparecido yo el problema se habría hecho más grande y tú estás aprendiendo a vivir y convivir con tu familia, es así como deben de ser las cosas._

 _Me alegra saber que al menos la presencia de Graham haya sido reconfortante, él puede estar ahí el tiempo que desee, yo no tengo su corazón ¿Recuerdas? Espero que pueda apoyarte en lo que necesites y que tus padres estén tomando su presencia de la mejor forma, no me agradaría saber que lo consideran una intrusión de mi parte, sin embargo es una realidad el hecho de que me cuesta trabajo ignorar tu bienestar._

 _Espero que me informes a penas puedas qué va a ser lo que sucederá con el ejército de Robin Hood y si tendrás que convivir mucho con él; a mi me gusta pensar que estás con tus padres, con gente que te ama y te comprende, que vela por ti y si te quieren forzar a estar con tu agresor me voy a sentir muy decepcionada de mi criterio._

 _Regina._

 _Regina:_

 _Mi padre ha decidido darle asilo a las personas en compañía de Robin Hood, deben ser unas cuarenta a lo mucho de las cuales la mitad pertenecían al ejercito original de mi madre, entre ellos hay una mujer lobo, parece agradable, su nombre es Roja y me contó que les diste una poción para que me olvidaran y no tuvieras que vivir preocupada; realmente me ha parecido muy interesante todo lo que hiciste para mantenerme a tu lado… Por eso me cuesta tanto entender por qué estamos separadas en este momento._

 _Mis padres me aman, eso es más que evidente y soy consciente de que mi amor incondicional hacia ti los pone incómodos, los hace sentir en conflicto y creen que es parte de tu venganza; incluso a veces llego a pensar que tú también te dices a ti misma que todo esto es parte de tu venganza "Entregar a la princesa y que sufran porque ella me quiere a mi"; y probablemente ese era el plan al inicio pero tú me quieres, te preocupas y de una u otra forma debes estar tan insatisfecha como yo con este arreglo; te exijo que lo soluciones, necesito que encuentres una forma de llegar a mi._

 _Emma._

-Estás muy callada, cielo. –Blancanieves la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Los recién llegados y una comitiva selecta de guardias reales estaban reunidos en una de las tiendas más grandes del campamento real tomando la cena coordinada por Emma, socializando y conociéndose, repasando los planes de acción de los siguientes meses y ahí estaba ella, en silencio, debrayando*.

-¿Ah?

-Estás muy callada, ¿Todo en orden?

-Sí, todo en orden…

-Disculpe, su majestad. –Graham se encontraba sentado a la derecha de la princesa, podía notar de primera mano que se encontraba distraída.

-¿Sí? –Blancanieves respondió con cortesía.

-Sólo faltan dos semanas para el invierno, ¿Tienen planes de volver a casa pronto?

-¿Por qué volveríamos?

-Oh… bueno, supongo que la princesa Emma no se lo ha dicho. – Declaró mirándola, pero esta estaba entretenida hundiendo los dedos en el puré de papas y no lo escuchó, David no pudo evitar acercarse a su esposa para escuchar mejor y agregó.

-Emma mencionó algo sobre terminar las diligencias antes del invierno pero le dije que estaríamos bien. ¿Emma? ¿Emma… cielo?

-¿Mhh?

-Necesito que nos pongas atención.

-Sí Padre, disculpa. –Obedeció un poco avergonzada mientras limpiaba sus dedos.

-¿Por qué debemos terminar antes del invierno?

-¿Eh?... Oh… ¡Graham! –Se quejó.

-Princesa, sólo pregunté si tenían planeado terminar antes de invierno.

-Genial…

-¿Emma…? –Sus padres los miraban expectantes y Anastasia no pudo evitar dejar de servir vino para escucharlos.

-Regina no me dejaba salir en invierno.

-Eso es absurdo, ¿Quién no deja que un niño juegue en la nieve? –El todo de David era indignado y confuso.

-Pues a decir verdad tenía sus razones. –No sabía bien cómo iba a explicarlo. -Mh… no sé, ¿Cuántos años tenía yo? Honestamente siempre me ha sido difícil saber mi edad.

-Seis. –Respondió la cocinera.

-Gracias Ana…

-Regina siempre salía y yo no podía acompañarla porque eran cosas del reino pero ese día salí detrás de ella; no recuerdo mucho… sólo que me congelé y morí.

-¿QUÉ? –Ambos padres gritaron al unísono y Graham continuó.

-Oh… bueno la princesa era muy joven, no murió realmente, solo ya saben… era invierno, la maldición del invierno la resguardó, costó mucho encontrarla y la reina fue quien lo hizo, estaba cayendo la primer tormenta de aguanieve de la temporada, los caballos iban a enloquecer y su hija estaba bajo un árbol; muchas de sus aves azules la estaba cuidando pero esta criatura siempre ha sido rara y aunque estaba al borde de la muerte, lo único que hacía era tratar de ahuyentar a los pájaros con sonidos de gatos. –El ex jefe de la guardia real sonreía ante el recuerdo.

-¿Estaba desprotegida? ¿En invierno?

-Salí huyendo tras ella en mi camisón, así que supongo que si sentía bastante frío, pero solo al inicio, luego me fui a un lugar hermoso.

-¿Cómo?...

-¿Cómo te trajo de vuelta? –Formuló David.

-Un beso de amor verdadero. –Dijo y desvió la mirada tratando de no sonreír.

Blancanieves necesitó un momento para analizar la situación… Regina y su hija se querían cómo para romper una maldición, Regina y su hija se querían en serio…, Regina no quería molestarla sencillamente, Regina quería lo mejor para su hija porque la amaba como para romper una maldición… como para encontrar curas imposibles a piedras venenosas, como para apoyar en su crianza a pesar de su carácter difícil y precoz.

-¿Estás diciendo que la Reina malvada acabó con la maldición del invierno con un beso de amor verdadero?

-Así es, me trajo de vuelta al momento

-No lo acepto. –Se quejó.

-No importa si no lo aceptas, madre, sucedió, Regina me salvó una y mil veces de mi misma y luego del resto, necesitas ser menos dura con ella.

-No puedo creer que digas eso, por su culpa nos fuimos, por su culpa creciste lejos de nosotros.

-Crecí lejos de ustedes y realmente me siento muy triste de que no pudieran estar ahí para besarme cuando me congelé o para soportarme en mis años rebeldes, pero no sé qué es lo que quieren escuchar de mí, ¿Quieren que diga que odio a Regina? ¿Qué la odio por haberme quitado a mis padres? No la odio madre, la amo, como para romper cualquier maldición, ¿Soy feliz de tenerlos a ustedes? ¡Claro que lo soy! Son mis padres, MIS PADRES, los amo, pero por todos los Reyes, necesitan dejar de presionar, me están presionando, quieren que sea una reina, que resuelva todos los problemas y que lo haga rodeada de personas en las que ustedes confían, a quienes ustedes quieren, pero que a mi me atacaron, trataron de acabar con mi vida y no es su culpa, estoy ahora con los chicos buenos, pero crecí con los villanos y no soy una mala persona, ni siquiera los villanos lo son en este momento, es un momento de cambio y aún así aquí estoy yo, estoy esforzándome, estoy portándome a la altura pero no me dan ningún mérito, solo soy "La hija que ya creció", "La que creció sin ustedes", Empiezo a sospechar que su odio hacia Regina no les permite quererme realmente. – Conforme hablaba su tono de voz iba en aumento, se iba sintiendo más y más molesta y con ganas de soltarse a llorar pero se contuvo, había tanto que quería decir y al fin estaba encontrando las palabras adecuadas.

-Hablas como si dejarte atrás hubiera sido nuestra decisión.

-No lo hago, nunca los he culpado, pero es una realidad que ustedes no dejan de hacerme sentir mal por haber tenido una infancia maravillosa de la que no fueron parte.

-¿Infancia maravillosa? –Blancanieves se puso de pie indignada. –Por lo que he escuchado estuviste en los brazos de la muerte dos veces.

-Porque te aferras a esa información, ¡Solo quieres saber eso! No quieres saber que me divertí y jugué y tuve un amigo al que extraño y una niñera que me apoyó, a Regina, que la necesito. –La princesa se puso de pie al igual que su madre y ambas miradas verdes y necias se encontraron.

-¡Pues vas a tener que aprender a vivir, Emma! –Gritó.

-Lo dices como si fuera sencillo para mí, cómo si no hubiera atravesado por suficientes cambios ya, estoy cansada, estoy harta, ¡No quiero estar aquí! –Exclamó saliendo de la tienda ante la mirada atónita de todos los invitados y Blancanieves la siguió al igual que su padre.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –La mujer aún no terminaba de hablar con su hija.

-No tengo tiempo para esto madre, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, padre. –Se dirigió a ambos y entró a su tienda.

-¿Este es el tipo de comportamiento que vas a mostrar cada que llame a Regina como lo que realmente es?

-¿Y qué es eso que realmente es, Madre?

-Malvada. –Respondió.

-Ustedes dos. –Salió de la tienda con su bolso de cuero lleno y un abrigo. – Necesitan practicar su forma de dirigirse hacia mi; tú, madre, careces completamente de tacto y consideración, lo cual es egoísta y horrible y tú padre… No puedo creer que no hayas dicho ni una sola palabra así que voy a asumir que estás de acuerdo, lo cual al menos los vuelve consistentes, egoístas y horribles pero consistentes. No voy a escucharlos más.

-Ahora estás siendo absurda. –David habló al fin.

-Yo soy perfectamente racional e imparcial. –Les hizo saber con una mirada certera montando a Dragón. –Aunque en este momento voy a darme permiso de ser horrible y egoísta. –Nos vemos.

* * *

*Debrayar: Acto humano de perder la noción del tiempo en nada en particular.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hago entrega del capítulo 20 en la publicación del martes, este capítulo es largo y muy especial, uno de mis favoritos si me permiten decirlo, espero que tengan preguntas y dejen comentarios al respecto.**

 **Me alegra que todos hayan tomado de la mejor forma la rebeldía de Emma hacia la situación que estaba viviendo con sus padres.**

 **El fin de semana hice un One-Shot SwanQueen completamente AU llamado "Cosas que pasan", por si quieren pasar a revisarlo, eso también estaría bien : )**

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO 20_

 _Diligencias 4/5._

-Puede hacerme aparecer con ella de nuevo si eso es lo que gusta, no me dio tiempo de seguirla, Dragón es todo lo que se esperaba que fuera cuando lo eligió como caballo para ella. –Graham afirmó tras contarle todo lo sucedido a la reina, quién había sentido toda la furia de Emma, todo el enojo y desesperación y extrañamente, por primera vez en casi un año, no sentía que la princesa se encontrara atormentada, a decir verdad, casi ni siquiera podía sentirla, sólo sabía que estaba bien.

-Ella está bien, no quiere compañía por el momento; tengo su cuervo, no he escrito la carta de regreso, el ave la encontrará y podremos seguir en contacto con ella; muchas gracias.

-¿No crees que deberíamos ir a buscarla? –Maléfica estaba sentada en el diván y tan sorprendida como Regina, había escuchado sobre el arranque emocional de la joven.

-Eso es lo que tenía que pasar, es la consecuencia de que yo no haya ido a salvarla, es el precio.

-No es verdad, es lo que la hace una mujer sensata. –Interrumpió Maléfica.

-Se que va a estar bien. –Regina sonrió.

 _Emma:_

 _Graham está de regreso y me ha contado lo que ha sucedido; una parte de mi quiere gritarte porque no puedo creer que realmente hubieras sido lo suficientemente necia para no explicarle a tus padres por qué el invierno y tú no se llevan bien; lo dejaste pasar hasta que fue demasiado tarde; pero la parte de mí que te quiere gritar sólo es pequeña y el resto de mí, desea enormemente que estés teniendo una buena travesía._

 _Una cosa es verdad, si piensas que te voy a premiar apareciendo a tu lado por haber enfrentado a tus padres estás muy equivocada, tú conocías bien sus argumentos y su sentir, su forma de pensar respecto a mí y a ti y a toda la situación de haber crecido lejos de ti, así que de momento estás por tu cuenta, conviértete en la guerrera que quieres ser, encontrarás alguna forma de sobrevivir al invierno._

 _Regina._

Emma leyó la carta en silencio mientras observaba el amanecer entre los árboles y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza y entusiasmo simultáneamente conforme avanzaba en la lectura; era un hecho que Regina no aparecería, ni siquiera en ese momento que estaba completamente sola a gran distancia de sus padres y cualquier criatura pero al mismo tiempo finalmente estaba recibiendo el mérito que merecía, tanto por sus malos actos como por los buenos y se le estaba respetando por ello, Regina respetaba su escape del campamento, aceptaba que estuviera sola en el bosque, lejos de cualquier protección; la reina finalmente confiaba en ella.

-Estoy segura de que está con ella. – Blancanieves espetó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –La perdí, ¡Esto era lo que Regina quería! Quería que Emma volviera a su lado; ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Regina! –Exclamó con furia.

-Amor. –David la interrumpió. –Basta, por favor, Emma no es un objeto, no nos pertenece y realmente necesita pensar las cosas y no sólo ella, tú también. Tenemos mucho tiempo molestos con Regina, no significa que debamos amarla e invitarla a cenar todos los días, no tienes que compartir recetas con ni verla en el desayuno; ella nos devolvió a nuestra hija de forma desinteresada y hay que apreciar y valorar eso, seguir adelante, tal vez no estamos listos para olvidar lo pasado pero si para disfrutar el presente y Emma es la persona más impresionante que he conocido desde que posé mis ojos en ti.

-… sólo la pude tener en mis brazos unos meses, era una niña pequeña y frágil, acostumbrada a la oscuridad y que sabía que debía guardar silencio para que no nos descubrieran… Volvemos para encontrarnos con la mujer más fuerte y autosuficiente de la historia.

-Es tú hija, Blancanieves, viviste por 4 años ocultándote en el bosque, lideraste un ejército, la tuviste en una ciudad de lobos… necesitas darle un voto de confianza en esto, si no es por ella al menos hazlo por la guerrera dentro de ti, tú y yo no tuvimos quiénes cuestionaran nuestros actos y salimos bien; tenemos que dejarla crecer, en apariencia es fuerte y autosuficiente pero aún tiene mucho que aprender y debes dejar que lo haga.

-Si algo le pasara yo no podría perdonarme.

-Tenemos que acabar el trabajo que nos corresponde, hay un reino que debemos mantener en orden si queremos que algún día ella pueda ser reina.

Era entrada la mañana cuando Emma se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de su ubicación; a juzgar por la vegetación debían seguir en el este pero si lo analizaba cercamente, el clima se sentía cada vez más húmedo y cálido y se dio a la tarea de encontrar algún pueblo pronto para redefinir su destino.

Aún no tenía hambre, no se sentía cansada y tampoco era víctima de las inclemencias climáticas pero sabía que eventualmente todas las palabras que le había dicho a sus padres le empezarían a pesar y deseaba sentirse entumecida al menos por un rato más y con el cuervo volando sobre su cabeza, al menos no se sentía del todo sola.

-¿Disculpe? –Preguntó a una persona que caminaba junto al sendero, era la primera que veía desde su huida lo cual le parecía alentador y misterioso en misma medida, tenía una capa que le cubría desde la cabeza hasta los tobillos pero caminaba con seguridad y llevaba un arco en la espalda. -¿Podría decirme dónde estoy?

-¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó bajando su capucha y Emma se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer, una mujer con un acento nórdico y abundante cabellera roja de rizos apretados que portaba un arma; este viaje estaba siendo mucho más prometedor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Ah…

-¿Ah?, Ustedes en el sur hablan de forma muy extraña.

-Yo vivo en el norte. –Respondió Emma a la defensiva.

-Para los que vivimos realmente en el norte, el resto del reino es el sur. –Afirmó aún con desconfianza.

-¿En el norte? ¿Qué tan en el norte? –Inquirió mostrándole ambas manos desarmadas y sonriendo con curiosidad.

–Hasta topar.

-¿Eres Merida? –Inquirió totalmente segura de la respuesta y al mismo tiempo confundida por encontrar a una princesa nórdica tan lejos de casa.

-¿La Reina Regina le enseñó historia de reyes a todos en el reino?

-No, sólo a mí, soy Emma. –Afirmó bajándose del caballo.

-La famosa Princesa Emma.

-Eso creo. –Respondió con un poco de vergüenza. -¿Qué hace tan lejos de su reino? Ni siquiera forman parte de nuestro consejo de Reyes.

-Si bueno… ¿Y usted? Próxima heredera al reino más grande de todos, ¿Le permiten andar sola en los parajes del sureste?

-¡Sureste!... gracias por la información. ¿Hacia dónde vas? –Emma evitó responder, la joven parecía tener su edad, era sólo un poco más alta y se notaba lo obstinada que era.

-¿Y tú?

-Deberías subir a mi caballo, puedo caminar un rato, te acompañaré.

-Eso es realmente amable su alteza, pero tú me estaba pidiendo direcciones a mí.

-Vamos, sube. –Pidió una vez más y la princesa Mérida montó a Dragón con agilidad. –Mérida es mi amiga. –Le explicó al caballo y palmeó su lomo antes de caminar tomándole de las riendas, sintió cómo el cuervo se posaba sobre su hombro, acurrucándose tras su oreja.

-¿No te ha escrito? –Maléfica inquirió.

-Sólo ha pasado un día, seguramente tiene otras cosas de qué preocuparse y está bien.

-Fuiste algo dura en la carta anterior.

-¿Querías que la fuera a buscar para que sus padres tuvieran más razones para odiarme?

-Me parece sumamente estúpido que entre tus preocupaciones se encuentre ser del agrado de Blancanieves, te encargaste de que su hija recibiera lo necesario mientras ella estaba en el mundo sin magia, no es tu culpa que su hechizo haya salido de esa forma.

-Los orillé a tomar esa decisión. –Declaró Regina y Maléfica pudo ver en su gesto el sentimiento de culpa.

-Las cosas salieron lo mejor que podían haber salido dentro de las circunstancias, Regina. –Afirmó y enseguida escuchó el picoteo del ave en la ventana. –Oh, mira quién ha enviado correo.

 _Regina:_

 _A pesar de que duela tu ausencia y no comprenda el hecho de que no estés aquí conmigo, te agradezco el voto de confianza._ – La reina leyó en voz alta y se detuvo para mirar con superioridad a Maléfica antes de continuar. - _Honestamente aún no sé a dónde me dirijo y no tengo mucha idea de qué es lo que estoy haciendo pero al menos siento que no estoy atada; aunque sea una mera ilusión y el recuerdo de las responsabilidades me haga volver eventualmente de momento estoy disfrutando estas vacaciones._

 _Hoy he hecho una nueva amiga; a decir verdad no sé si puedo llamarla mi amiga porque es bastante obstinada y se la pasa a la defensiva como si yo quisiera hacerle el mal a cada momento pero de una u otra forma hemos logrado llevarnos bien, al menos por un día; se trata de Mérida, la hija de Fergus y Elinor, ya sabes, de allá del verdadero norte. Mi primera reacción al encontrarla fue de sorpresa, nunca había visto a una princesa como yo; claramente no lo digo por lo obstinada y extraña porque soy dócil y perfectamente normal, pero ella sueña con ser una guerrera, está huyendo, no tengo claro de qué, pero se ha convertido en mi compañera de camino y al menos tengo a alguien con quien hablar que entiende sobre la enorme presión que pueden poner sobre uno._

 _El invierno se acerca y ella viene de climas helados así que no está realmente preocupada, pero yo sé que debo acercarme al sur, así que instintivamente mi camino se va formando mientras ella sigue sin decir a dónde va en realidad._

 _Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, mis habilidades sociales son bastante malas._

 _Emma._

-No necesitó de tu ayuda para conocer una chica. –Molestó Maléfica y pudo observar el fastidio en la mirada de la reina.

-Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, siempre hemos querido una unión conveniente con los reinos más allá de las montañas. –Respondió saliendo de la habitación en dirección al jardín.

 _Emma:_

 _Me alegra que hayan formado su pequeño grupo de autoayuda, es magnífico que hayas encontrado a alguien que odia a los reyes y reinas tanto como tú, es perfecto._

 _Regina._

-¿Qué rayos? –Emma trataba de recordar qué había escrito en la carta que pudiera ameritar una respuesta así de hostil y cortante.

-¿Todo en orden? –Mérida desollaba un conejo con maestría

-Realmente tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.

-¿Qué les enseñan a hacer a las princesas aquí en el sur?

-Vamos, no mientas, estoy segura de que eso no lo aprendiste en tus lecciones, así como yo no debería saber pelear con espada, sino bordar.

-Sería un placer que supieras bordar, antes de irme rompí una manta muy especial para mi familia... Enséñame a pelear con espada y yo te enseño a cazar con arco.

-Tienes un trato.

 _Regina:_

 _Hoy me he encargado de la cena, sostuve el arco de Mérida entre mis manos, apunte la flecha, divisé una liebre, disparé y fallé de tal forma que la risa de mi compañera de viaje ahuyentó a todos los animales kilómetros a la redonda, cenamos bayas y patatas salvajes; mientras escribo esto aún puedo escuchar cómo se burla de mí y eso que se ha quedado dormida hace horas; me tocó la primer guardia y la he aprovechado para escribirte._

 _Realmente no sé qué dije en mi carta anterior que te hiciera sentir molesta, yo no odio a los reyes y reinas, los respeto, te amo y eres una reina, sería bastante inconsistente hacer una declaración en la que manifieste mi desagrado hacia la monarquía; mis padres son reyes ahora y mientras más lejos estoy de ellos menos molesta me siento y creo que pudimos haber solucionado las cosas de otra forma; luego recuerdo que lo hice para defender mi integridad como niña feliz y recuerdo que mi enojo no estuvo del todo desproporcionado; aún tengo sentimientos mixtos al respecto._

 _Estamos tan al sur que hemos encontrado el camino incinerado que guía a Aurora al reino de Maléfica y es la primera vez que puedo decirte que sé exactamente dónde estoy, o al menos a dónde llegaré si sigo caminando y puedes estar tranquila porque por lo que sé, el invierno no quema por estos lugares: Misión cumplida._

 _Puedes hacerle saber a Maléfica que no la visitaré, sé que no está en casa y no quiero que deje tu lado, me da tranquilidad saber que tienes compañía; eso es lo que es Mérida; mi acompañante de viaje, tiene su propósito y yo el mío._

 _Emma._

-¿Por qué no puedo leer la carta?

-No dije que no la pudieras leer, sólo estoy leyéndola una vez más. –La reina estaba sentada en una silla de mimbre con su bata de seda y sus rodillas contra el pecho mientras leía. Seguía sin usar maquillaje y su cabello había crecido tanto que le caía en ondas quebradizas sobre el pecho; con una mano sostenía la carta y con la otra mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar mientras apretaba el gesto.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Te está invitando a su boda? –Empezaba a disfrutar de fastidiarle, sobre todo porque era demasiado fácil y Regina parecía completamente confusa.

-Sí, solicita que usemos vestidos color salmón en la ceremonia, quiere que vayamos a juego con el cabello de la novia. –Respondió de modo irónico y Maléfica casi se ahoga con su propia saliva antes de empezar a reír sin control.

-Necesitamos una nueva costurera, cariño, deberíamos mandarlos a hacer iguales.

 _Emma:_

 _Por supuesto que sé que no odias a los reyes y reinas, estoy segura de que tu carta llegó en un mal momento, cariño, estoy completamente orgullosa de tu capacidad para conseguir bayas y patatas salvajes y estoy también feliz de que no estés sola, por lo que leo puedo darme cuenta de que al menos están aprendiendo a llevarse bien, parece ser una chica agradable aunque opino que deberías tratar de saber qué es lo que hace lejos de casa, no sabes si toda su familia la está buscando y puedan llegar de improvisto, me preocuparía que fueras prisionera de una tribu del norte y por favor no digas algo como "Sé que me salvarías" porque estamos viviendo una buena temporada de paz que no quiero romper por ir a matarlos a todos._

 _Maléfica ya está informada de que no la vas a ir a visitar aunque apenas se ha enterado de to ubicación ha acudido a su palacio por si tuvieras deseos de comer algo de forma sofisticada; me ha prometido que no te va a tratar de persuadir de nada que te haga sentir mal y te va a dejar ir cuando quieras._

 _Me haces mucha falta._

 _Regina._

Mérida cayó al suelo de golpe, con la vara de madera en su mano bien sujeta y con una amplia sonrisa se incorporó y respondió el ataque de Emma con tres golpes que la princesa detuvo con gracia y facilidad.

-Eres realmente buena en esto, ¿Verdad? –Inquirió la pelirroja mientras empezaba a romper todas las reglas y únicamente trataba de apalearla causando que Emma comenzara a reírse y fingiera de forma exagerada caerse y agonizar.

Mérida se sentó junto a ella en el suelo y "acabó" con su sufrimiento presionando suavemente la vara contra su corazón. –Gané.

-Sí, parece que lo has hecho. –Respondió volviendo de la muerte y limpiando el pasto de su cabello. -¿Te gustaría visitar a una amiga mía?

-No. –Respondió. –Pero suena a algo que te gustaría hacer a ti y por algo nos has traído al sur, ¿Es normal que haga calor en pleno invierno?

-Sólo aquí en el sur, es lo que yo estaba buscando… la maldición del invierno… la tuve de pequeña.

-Espera… ¿Eso es cierto? Creí que era una historia que me contaba mi madre para que no llegara tarde, "Te vas a congelar como la princesa Emma y no te amo lo suficiente como para traerte de regreso"

Emma se sonrojó suavemente y trató de ocultar fallidamente una sonrisa. –Que vergonzoso.

-A mí me parece genial; ¿La reina Regina te trajo de regreso?

-Así es.

-Eso es asombroso, mi padre le tiene mucho respeto, cuando era época de reinado del rey Leopold, mi reino tenía una deuda enorme con el tuyo, apenas nos podíamos considerar sustentables y cuando él murió y ella tomó el poder hizo una visita a mi padre con un contrato; por casi dos años nuestro reino estuvo completamente empeñado en pagar la deuda de lo contrario íbamos a tener que ceder el poder, mi padre estudió mucho para capacitar a los habitantes del reino en la apropiada fabricación de embutidos y mermeladas para importación y no sólo pudimos pagar sino que nos volvimos sustentables y ella cumplió su parte del contrato.

Emma recordaba haber leído de ese contrato con los países nórdicos, se lo había contado a Chip unas cien veces a lo largo de sus estudios y no pudo evitar sonreír sólo de reiterar que en el mundo, efectivamente había alguien como ella; que no deseaba ser reina, que conocía cómo funcionaba todo y que extrañamente era imparcial.

-¿Y bien? –Mérida preguntó de la nada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Es tan maravillosa como dicen?

-Oh por todos los Reyes, no quieres guiar la conversación hacia allá, toda mi vida se han burlado de mi por dar cátedras sobe lo fabulosa que es; y es por eso que estoy huyendo, mis padres estuvieron ausentes mucho tiempo… por un hechizo que salió mal, no entraré en detalles pero ellos están fijamente atrapados en la idea de que Regina es malvada cuando realmente es el ser humano más increíble, inteligente y asombroso que existe.

-Ohh.

-¿Te he puesto incómoda? Lo siento.

-Claro que no, entiendo.

-¿De qué estás huyendo? –Emma preguntó finalmente.

-Mis padres creen que pueden oponerse al matrimonio que yo elegí así que me fui.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Vamos, sé que mi acento no es tan malo y entendiste, quiero casarme con alguien y ellos prefieren que yo reine sola a que me case con esa persona.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que te quieres casar? No te imagino…

-Supongo que cuando uno encuentra al individuo con quien quiere pasar el resto de la vida, sencillamente casarse es el siguiente paso, más si eso ayuda a que la persona que amas cumpla sus sueños.

-¿Con quién te quieres casar?

-Mh… Con Elsa, Elsa de Arendelle, el reino más allá del mar. –Confesó la chica desviando la mirada vidriosa, evidentemente estaba acostumbrada a que la rechazaran y Emma, sin saber realmente qué decir sólo tomó su mano y sonrió.

Blancanieves y David habían terminado las diligencias dos y tres, diecisiete días después de que comenzara el invierno, el palacio de verano lucía majestuoso cubierto de nieve y con el enorme lago congelado les fue mucho más fácil atravesar y volver a casa; no había señales ahí de Emma y el poco personal que se había quedado, entre ellos Drizella ni siquiera estaba enterado de que la princesa no estaba en la caravana real.

Lo único que les indicó que era momento de continuar con la cuarta diligencia: "El lugar de la reina Regina en la mesa redonda le pertenece a la nueva reina", fue una apresurada carta en sobre dorado enviada por Abigail que les indicaba que debían emprender el viaje de inmediato, los reyes iban a tener una nueva reunión.

-A penas llegamos. –Se quejó Blancanieves recostada en su cama.

-Tal vez por eso Emma no quiere ser reina. –David sonrió.

-Oh, no la defiendas, es nuestra responsabilidad, si no lo hacemos nosotros el Reino quedaría a la deriva.

-Tal vez debamos imponer una democracia, elecciones, una cámara de diputados y senadores… -Bromeó

Blancanieves giró los ojos con desdén y lo llamó a su lado. –No están listos para eso y lo sabes, pero me sorprende que prefieras cambiar el sistema de gobierno que decirle a tu propia hija que no crees poder vivir más años que ella sin tu medicina para la presión. – Dijo esto último en voz muy suave con la mano sobe el corazón de su esposo. –Eres la mejor persona que existe David, el amor de mi vida, aguanta un poco más, te prometo que yo me encargaré de todo.

-A veces creo que no le hacemos ningún bien, Blanca.

-Yo me niego a creerlo, te prometo que me disculparé, me disculparé con ella y seré más tolerante, yo la amo.

-Yo la amo también, espero que esté bien.

-Confío en que sí. –la mujer sostenía a su esposo entre sus brazos, esta vez realmente creyendo en sus propias palabras

-Muy bien, Emma; sostén la flecha con firmeza… cierra un ojo… fija bien el objetivo… dispara. –Ordenó en voz bajita y Emma obedeció realmente concentrada. Esta vez falló por unos cuantos centímetros, espantando a las liebres.

-Eso salió realmente bien. –Admitió Mérida. –lo tenías en la mira, sostenías bien el arco, soltaste la flecha a tiempo pero deliberadamente decidiste fallar.

-Muchas gracias, creo que no estoy lista para matarlos yo misma.

-Bien, consigue otras cosas, yo me encargo de esto.

Emma asintió en silencio y sigilosamente se alejó de su zona de caza para no ahuyentar a los animales; caminó tal vez tres minutos en dirección opuesta y se acercó a un árbol frutal empezando cortar lo suficiente para ambas.

-Cinco días, corazón. –Maléfica se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol. –Tengo cinco días esperando tu visita, he tratado de convencer a Regina para que te mintiera diciendo que ella estaba también en mi palacio pero al no querer hacerlo decidí venir a buscarte yo misma.

-¡Maléfica! –Exclamó emocionada dejando caer los frutos entre sus manos y la mujer se dejó caer con la gracia que sólo las hadas y las personas con magia poseían.

-Oh… Por… Merlín… Has crecido demasiado… Has crecido… mucho. –Afirmó antes de sentirse rodeada por los brazos de la princesa.

-Tú luces igual de hermosa. –Respondió apretándola.

-Emma… Regina no lo creería. Es en serio. –Continuó mientras la tomaba del rostro y revisaba su perfil, su frente, su mirada.

-¿Crees que le agrade?

-Primero tiene que querer verte, corazón y no creo que eso suceda pronto. –Admitió revisando el resto de su cuerpo. –Pero yo estoy encantada.

-¿Te quedas a cenar? Mérida va a matar unas liebres y yo recojo fruta.

-Vaya, tu retiro de la realeza te está volviendo una salvaje… claro que me quedo a cenar, yo llevo el vino.

 _Regina:_

 _Como he decidido no visitar a Maléfica, ella ha decidido visitarme, así es, se ha aparecido de pronto mientras yo buscaba la cena y ha criticado absolutamente todo en mi estilo de vida; pero al menos trajo vino (el cual sabe horrible pero creo que fue amable)._

 _Mérida se sorprendió mucho al verla, la apuntó con una flecha y todo, fue necesario explicarle pero ahora se encuentra encantada haciéndole preguntas sobre plantas medicinales y yo no podría sentirme más en casa… Es mentira, claro que si podría, te extraño muchísimo, deberías estar aquí comiendo de mi fruta y la liebre que cazó Mérida; somos autosuficientes en nuestra etapa de prófugas y eso me hace sentir útil y valorar el trabajo de cada una de las personas que conforman el reino._

 _Maléfica quiere que escriba y cito "Regina, es maravilloso observar cómo Emma escribe las cartas, incluso pone esa cara de concentración que tanto te gusta", no tenía idea de que disfrutaras mi cara cuando estoy concentrada; pero es bueno saberlo y te informo que nunca te he escrito una carta sin estar concentrada; aún no tenemos claro nuestro destino, es por eso que nos mantenemos cerca del camino pero quiero creer que para cuando recibas esta carta habremos podido decidir un lugar al que ir, aunque eso signifique que Mérida y yo debemos tomar caminos separados; ella parece tener más claro qué es lo que quiere hacer respecto a Elsa y creo que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta de que es necesario empezar a trabajar en ello._

 _Yo, por otro lado aunque me quede sola de nuevo, creo que puedo arreglármelas bastante bien._

 _Emma._

-¿En serio le dijiste que me gustaba su cara cuando se concentraba? –Regina se dirigió a Maléfica, quien descansaba sobre la cama con un paño frio sobre la frente.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Estaba ahí con dos niñas de diecisiete que no disfrutan de beber vino, tenía mucho para mí, tal vez hable un poco de más.

 _Emma:_

 _El vino de maléfica es horrible, debo darte la razón en eso cariño, y también en que disfruto tu rostro cuando estás concentrada aunque es realmente embarazoso que te lo dijera ebria, como si fuera un oscuro secreto. Debo informarte que ha vuelto y se encuentra en cama recuperándose del viaje._

 _Es muy noble que apoyes a tu amiga en lo que sea que decida hacer, honestamente cuando me dijiste que ella y Elsa de Arendelle tenían sentimientos mutuos me pareció una noticia muy dulce, es una lástima que sus padres se muestren resistentes a la situación; es probable que sea porque no quieren perder a su hija, esas dos damas no pudieron elegir reinos más alejados uno de otro para enamorarse y si una de las dos quiere reinar la otra deberá renunciar y por lo que dices está claro que Mérida no tiene interés en volverse suma monarca del norte._

 _Respecto a ti, me he enterado que la reunión de tu madre para tomar el puesto en la mesa redonda ha sido programada así que es posible que todos los reyes se reúnan en el palacio de Midas, supongo que estás feliz de que tus padres estén continuando con las diligencias pautadas en tu ausencia._

 _Regina._

-Oh, mira quién ha vuelo. –Sonrió Mérida hacia el cuervo y ofreciéndole un trozo de manzana y se sentó junto a Emma. –No luces muy felíz, usualmente cuando recibes carta de la reina eres feliz; es decir, sólo nos hemos conocido por un par de meses pero esa mujer te hace sonreír como Elsa lo hace conmigo.

-Sí… trato de no pensar en eso pero tienes razón. –Admitió Emma mostrándole la carta; era muy extraño para ella tener una amiga, alguien que no se escandalizara ante el nombre de las partes del cuerpo, que estuviera enamorada de una chica y que fuera valiente. –Regina dice que deberías ir con Ingrid, dice que ella va a entender; yo debo ir al palacio de Midas, sé que estoy molesta con mis padres pero no los puedo dejar solos cuando van a tomar el lugar en la mesa redonda, es un gran paso.

Mérida leyó la carta atentamente y enseguida la miró a los ojos asintiendo. –Creo que nuestro destino está claro entonces, iré a buscar a Elsa y tú a tus padres.

 _Regina:_

 _He salido hoy por la mañana en dirección al palacio de Aurora, con suerte aún no habrá salido y podré dirigirme al palacio de Midas siguiendo su caravana y si las indicaciones son correctas solo debo seguir en dirección opuesta el camino carbonizado y llegaré; Mérida por otro lado se ha dirigido a la costa, tomará el próximo bote de pasajeros, espero realmente que las cosas con Ingrid salgan bien, leí que es una monarca bastante dura pero tiene mucho amor hacia sus sobrinas, eso debe servir, ¿Cierto?_

 _Me siento bastante extraña respecto a tener que volver con mis padres, las cosas quedaron bastante mal entre nosotros y me rompería el corazón si al llegar no estuvieran felices de verme._

 _Te extraño mucho y no quiero que pienses que es porque mi amiga se ha ido a perseguir el amor y estoy sola; claro que no, yo te extraño todos los días y sé que si estuvieras aquí conmigo yo no sentiría miedo ni incertidumbre respecto a nada._

 _Emma._

-Emma me agrada, me agrada mucho más ahora que es una adulta. –Maléfica bebía una copa con la sidra de Regina mientras revisaba la carta.

-No es una adulta.

-Claro… ¿A dónde demonios vas? –Alzó la vista sorprendida al notar acababa de vestirse con sus pantalones de cuero y un abrigo largo turquesa aterciopelado con cuello en "V", su cabello estaba recogido por primera vez en un año y su rostro maquillado perfectamente.

-Voy a salir.

-¿Vas a buscar a Emma?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces? –Quiso saber poniéndose de pie y analizando de cerca el atuendo.

-Afortunadamente para mí, no debo decirte todo lo que hago.

 _Emma:_

 _Cariño, estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien para tu amiga, tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte y debo admitirte que me pareció una jugada bastante interesante el que te dirigieras al palacio de Aurora en vez de al de Midas directamente; confío en que lograrás alcanzarla, trata de no irritarle mucho, sabes bien que cuando se trata con Aurora no importa la edad que tengas debes adoptar el papel de adulto responsable._

 _Respecto a lo que dices de tus padres, yo estoy segura de que deben estar vueltos locos buscando por ti, jamás dudes de su determinación después de todo lograron encontrar magia en un mundo sin ella para volver por ti; yo nunca dudé de ellos y ahora afirmo que tanto tu madre como tu padre van a estar muy emocionados por verte; probablemente yo aún no sea su persona favorita en el mundo y es muy probable que nunca lo sea pero debes tener confianza en que aunque erráticos no tienen malas intenciones. Es bien sabido que me ha costado entender eso de tu madre pero la distancia me ha servido bastante para la imparcialidad y tú eres experta en eso, no dejes que tus sentimientos hacia mi te impidan llegar a ellos._

 _Yo también te extraño, no tienes idea de cuánto._

 _Regina._

-Su alteza, la princesa Emma. –La presentó el guardia frente a Aurora quien se encontraba desayunando.

-Cielos… creciste. –Fueron sus primeras palabras. -¿Qué demonios te pasó? –Quiso saber enseguida.

-Hui.

-¿Y me viniste a buscar a mí? ¿De qué me perdí? –Inquirió realmente impresionada. –Acomoden un lugar para Emma. –Gritó tras aplaudir un par de veces y los sirvientes acomodaron el plato y los cubiertos enseguida.

-Gracias.

-Te ves horrible.

Emma sonrió; era la primera vez que notaba la similitud en conducta que tenía con Maléfica y probablemente era porque también era la primera vez que estaba a solas con ella; extrañamente le parecía más amable si no estaba frente a los demás reyes tratando de demostrar su supremacía. –Sí bueno, tal vez puedas prestarme tu baño después de comer y me aseguraré de hacerme lucir mejor.

-Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero volver a casa, ¿Me puedes llevar al palacio del Rey Midas? –Inquirió sirviéndose avena y poniendo dos cucharadas enteras de azúcar y un tanto de miel sobre la misma.

-Qué asco, Emma.

-¿Viajar conmigo? –Quiso saber mezclado todo.

-No, claro que no, salimos mañana temprano. ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?

-Deberías probarlo. –Afirmó poniendo la cuchara cerca de sus labios y un tanto desconfiada comió.

-¡Por todos los Reyes! ¿Cómo es que no has muerto? Puedo sentir el azúcar.

-Hui porque no me dejaban comer mi avena así. –Bromeó y terminó el bocado de Aurora antes de hundir la cuchara nuevamente en su mezcla y continuar comiendo

 _Regina:_

 _He llegado bien al palacio de Aurora y nos prepararemos para salir mañana temprano con sus guardias, estoy teniendo un comportamiento adecuado del cual estarías parcialmente orgullosa…. Y digo parcialmente porque no estoy siendo precisamente la princesa con modales a la que educaste pero al menos ella encuentra mi compañía agradable y no está siendo completamente odiosa._

 _Esta noche dormiré en una cama por primera vez en meses, es irónico cómo un lugar tan hermoso como el palacio de Aurora me puede hacer sentir tan sola y nostálgica incluso con una cama cómoda a mi disposición, supongo que este es un preludio de lo que sentiré al volver al palacio de verano con mis padres y aunque no quiero predisponerme sé que el volver con ellos es iniciar de nuevo con la carga de responsabilidades, me siento extraña, agobiada y sola como si finalmente estuviera asimilando la realidad que me corresponde… Soy una princesa y eventualmente me convertiré en reina._

 _Emma._

-¿Qué hora es en el sur? – Inquirió Regina.

-Pasada la media noche, debe estar dormida, ¿Vas a ir a espiarla mientras duerme? –Maléfica se dedicaba a leer un manual de cubierta negra en el diván y sólo alzó la vista un instante.

-No seas absurda. Haré… magia.

-¿Harás algo privado? ¿Quieres que me retire de la habitación? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Magia blanca. -Reiteró

-Tienes mi atención.

Regina sonrió apaciblemente y con un movimiento suave de sus manos hizo aparecer una mariposa naranja que con suavidad se empezó a mover entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y esta se desvaneció.

Cuándo Emma despertó no estaba segura de por qué lo había hecho, aunque a decir verdad tampoco recordaba el momento en que se había dormido, únicamente haberse dejado caer a la cama; seguían encendidas las velas sobre la mesilla y por la ventana podía observar que aún era de noche, bastante noche, ¿Qué era lo qué podía haberla despertado?

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se hubiera tallado los ojos a no ser porque sobre su dedo meñique descansaba una mariposa monarca… -Hola. –Saludó a la diminuta reina y la acomodó en el borde de su copa de agua, sólo para notar que yacía otra más en la tela del dosel y enseguida otra que bajaba por su cabello… -¿Mariposas? Esto es… muy cursi Regina… –Afirmó maravillada y ante sus ojos apareció una más en su otra mano, caminó por sus dedos y brazo hasta su hombro. –Woah…

-Está despierta. –Regina declaró con una sonrisa suave y dejó de enviarlas.

-La despertaste para enviarle mariposas. –Maléfica no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

-No hay nada peor que cuando debes asimilar la realidad que te corresponde, sientes miedo y coraje, hay impotencia y sólo quieres… sólo quieres dejar de existir. –Nunca había presenciado a Regina tan sensible respecto a una carta de Emma, ésta definitivamente había tocado una fibra. –No puedo tolerar que Emma deje de existir; tal vez no puedo aparecerme en su habitación y consolarla, pero puedo encontrar formas de llegar a ella.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes hacerle visitas ocasionales?

Sus ojos se encontraban inundados de lágrimas que con las manos se apresuró a retirar sin protocolo y respiró hondo mirando hacia el techo. -Dejarla con sus padres ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho; tengo la certeza de que si la vuelvo a ver no seré capaz de soltarla jamás. -Admitió en voz baja, cómo si las paredes pudieran escucharla, cómo si temiera a sus propios pensamientos y al mismo tiempo, ignorando por completo el significado implícito en sus palabras.


	21. Chapter 21

**Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la intervención de Mérida** **, no será la última vez que sabemos de ella y tampoco de Elsa. Elsa Y Mérida es un Ship real y en esta página tienen una sección con una buena cantidad de fanfics, dónde los crossovers (por si les interesa), yo no he tenido la oportunidad de leer ninguno pero me he encontrado con muchos FanArts muy lindos que me dejaron enternecida.**

 **Respecto a si veo Game of Thrones, claro que si lo veo! (entiendo por qué la confundiste) Estoy al día con la serie y me encantaría decir que con los libros pero abandoné los libros hace un tiempo para leer como Emma y Regina se enamoran en todos los universos posibles y sólo pude leer el primero.**

 **Me encanta que algunos de ustedes le estén dando una oportunidad a Aurora porque es mi problematic fave.**

 **Este capítulo es corto, Yo sé que es corto y que eso puede llegar a hacerlos sentir insatisfechos de sus emociones pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo, les recuerdo que la entrega del capítulo 25 y 26 se hará el mismo día con una hora de diferencia así que espero que eso compense cualquier capítulo corto que se pueda dar de aquí a entonces.**

 **Ya dije muchas cosas.**

* * *

Capítulo 21:

Diligencias: 5/5

Cuando despertó nuevamente con la luz del amanecer, las mariposas ya no estaban pero aún podía sentir el suave cosquilleo sobre sus dedos y brazos, la inesperada visita de las pequeñas reinas aún la tenía sonriendo y pudo notar que su cuervo descansaba en la cabecera, con la carta de Regina en las manos.

 _Emma:_

 _Espero que te agradaran mis mariposas._

 _Regina._

 _Regina:_

 _Sabía que eras tú._

 _Emma._

-Entonces va en carruaje con Aurora de camino al palacio del Rey Midas.

-Así es, y creo que le agrada, o al menos creo que no la odia, ambas están disfrutando de la compañía.

 _Emma:_

 _Que chica más lista, nunca me decepcionas..._

 _Regina._

 _Regina:_

 _Fue realmente dulce._

 _Emma._

-No eres normal. –expresó tras escuchar a Emma susurrar el nombre de Regina al cuervo.

-Depende de qué es lo que sea normal para ti.

-No puedes tener sentimientos hacia quien te tuvo cautiva, es antinatural, habla muy mal de ti.

-Es difícil… ¿Cierto? Mientras más lo niegas, más crece dentro de ti, más confuso se vuelve y crees que es algo grande, complicado y prohibido… cuando realmente sólo es amor.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Yo creo que tienes razón al decir que no soy normal, crecí con los villanos, tenía a Maléfica revisando mi salud después del ataque, a Regina… ni siquiera las personas del servicio eran los buenos en su propia historia, pero si algo es verdad es que tu creciste en condiciones iguales y resultamos bastante diferentes, tú te aferras a un ideal utópico de bondad y no te importa qué es lo que debas hacer en el camino para lograrlo cuando en realidad la vida se toma paso a paso de lo contrario se puede volver abrumadora.

-Hablas como si fueras un adulto pero realmente dudo que sepas qué es lo que siento realmente.

-Yo sé que sientes amor.

-No seas absurda.

-Yo siento amor hacia Maléfica y eso que tiene tendencias a ser bastante dura conmigo, no puedo imaginar cuánto la quieres tú; una vez un amigo me dijo que el mundo entero me iba a juzgar y que era por eso mismo que yo debía defender lo que quería, nadie más lo iba a hacer por mí.

-No quiero hablar contigo ya.

Emma asintió, se recargó y respiró hondo.

-Ella me robó, me robó después de lanzar una maldición sobre mi. –Discutió de inmediato

-Estoy segura de que como yo, fuiste daño colateral, nuestros padres no tuvieron el comportamiento más brillante; y no se trata de que perpetuemos la ignorancia. ¿Fuiste infeliz? ¿Ella te maltrató?

-Claro que no. –Su tono fue sinceramente ofendido y Emma sonrió.

-Estoy segura que para el momento en que ella se dio cuenta de que te amaba también, las peleas con tu padre ya no le importaron y seguramente sufrió mucho al verte caer en la maldición que ella misma te lanzó.

-¿Por qué defiendes a los malos, Emma?

-Creo que no hay nadie completamente malo y así mismo nadie completamente bueno… yo me he encontrado a mi misma deseando hacer daño, está en nuestra naturaleza y no debemos juzgar a aquellos que sucumben sin conocer sus razones; y así mismo entiendo por qué estás tan a la defensiva; no quiere decir que lo justifique pero lo entiendo y debes saber que puedes confiar en mi.

-Tengo la impresión de que Blancanieves cree que las cosas se volverán más sencillas una vez que forme parte de la mesa redonda; yo rara vez tuve un día libre.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-No creo que ningún miembro de la familia "Encantadora", deseé la corona en este momento, no sé cómo haya sido el mundo en el que vivieron pero ciertamente las reglas eran diferentes y les cuesta comprometerse con la causa, para Emma todo ese trabajo es muy natural y aunque lo odie va a terminar haciéndose cargo de todo... yo solo quiero que sea feliz.

 _Emma:_

 _No estás sola, cariño._

 _Regina._

-¿De qué se escriben? –Aurora la observó atenta cuando el cuervo volvió, dejando en sus manos el sobre.

-De todo, siento muchas cosas dentro de mi y poder hablar con ella me hace saberme acompañada siempre.

-No sé que haría si Maléfica me escribiera.

-Probablemente deberías contestar, Aurora.

-No lo creo.

 _Regina:_

 _Estamos sólo a unas horas de llegar al palacio del Rey Midas, probablemente cuando te llegue esta carta yo ya esté reunida con mis padres lo cual me tiene bastante nerviosa, siento que cualquier cosa podría pasar y yo no podré hacerle frente, me cuesta realmente confiar en la realeza desde que maquinaron el plan para reunirme con mis padres y temo que quieran dañarlos; realmente espero que podamos llegar antes que ellos._

 _Por otro lado, debo decirte que Aurora no me parece tan mala, es decir si debo señalar a alguien realmente malvado la elegiría a ella sin parpadear, pero al poder hablar me doy cuenta de que hay mucho que ella no entiende, cosas que oculta y que la mantienen en un estado permanente de malestar; me encantaría poder ayudarla._

 _Iré conociendo el lado bueno de las princesas, una a la vez hasta llegar a Cenicienta y la regresaré al reino cuando mi momento de ser reina llegue, porque evidentemente seré reina y no hay absolutamente nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto para cambiarlo._

 _Cuando eso suceda lo primero que voy a hacer será un mandato obligatorio para ti en el que se exija que me hagas una visita._

 _Emma._

-Debes admitir que está aprendiendo a pensar como una reina. –Maléfica sostenía la carta entre sus manos. –Y me agrada que sea capaz de ver ese lado que yo conozco de… ya sabes.

-Va a repartir el reino luego se va a dar cuenta de que todos son idiotas y no saben controlar su propia economía, los tratará de conquistar de nuevo y se va a convertir en la nueva Reina Malvada. –Afirmó hundida entre las cobijas, nuevamente había dejado de preocuparse por su ropa, peinado o maquillaje y parecía una criatura salvaje que vivía de alcohol y galletas de nuez.

-Es muy probable, es una lástima que no estés ahí para orientarla.

-Que graciosa, buen intento. –Afirmó. –Ella sabrá que hacer.

-Su majestad, La reina Aurora del Sur y Su alteza, la princesa Emma del Bosque encantado. –anunció el guardia hacia el vestíbulo y ambas mujeres se abrieron paso con recaudo.

-¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió buscarla ahí? –David la miraba sorprendido; había cambiado tanto en unos cuantos meses.

-¡Emma! –Gritó Blancanieves un instante antes de romper en llanto y correr hacia ella, abrazándola y besando su rostro completamente. –Cariño, me sentía muy preocupada, creí que moriría. –Declaró y Emma respondió el abrazo rodeándola con dulzura y recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Madre, ¿Llegaron hace mucho? Me preocupaba perderme tu toma de lugar.

-No te has perdido nada, cielo. –David las abrazó a las dos, besando una mejilla a la vez y Emma por primera vez sintió el genuino amor de sus padres, comprendiendo finalmente por qué Regina era tan insistente respecto a trabajar en esa relación.

-Lo siento tanto, hija, no debí haberte molestado de esa forma y no quiero volver a hacerte sentir fuera de lugar.

-Está bien madre, yo reaccioné bastante mal, soy una persona madura y debí haber comprendido el sentido de tus palabras, independientemente de que mi opinión difiera. –Le hizo saber y alzando la vista se encontró con los ojos de Aurora, podía percibir el anhelo de una familia y el deseo de no estar sola y sólo se convenció más de que debía ayudarla.

-Debemos iniciar con esto. –El Rey Midas acababa de recibir el cuaderno en el que cambiaría el nombre de la nueva reina del bosque encantado. –Ya que la favorita del reino ha decidido acompañarnos, ¿Por qué no nos hace el honor y escribe el nombre de su madre para volverlo oficial?

Emma asintió, aproximándose a la superficie y sacando su pluma del bolso; estaba claramente escrito "Regina" y la fecha de hacía 26 años que había tomado el lugar en la mesa redonda; lo había hecho incluso un poco antes de convertirse en Reina absoluta, como representante del Rey Leopold y sólo pudo sentir cómo su corazón se encogía, imaginarla casada con un hombre que le triplicaba la edad, criando a la hija predilecta del mismo, sintiéndose cómo la sombra de la que había sido la Reina más dulce en la historia del Bosque encantado… y aun así había sido lo suficientemente valiente para tomar el puesto en esa mesa, había lidiado con otro tipo de personas, los padres de quienes reinaban actualmente y el mismo Hércules y Maléfica habían integrado la mesa; había conocido a Abigail, a Bella, Aurora, Ariel y Cenicienta probablemente desde que eran muy jóvenes y seguramente ella había tenido sólo un año o dos, más que ella al momento en que con una gota de sangre había marcado el lugar que hasta ese día le pertenecería.

Trató de no pensarlo mucho, no quería pensar en Regina al hacer eso porque le rompía el alma quitarle su lugar, hacerlo oficial ella misma, no necesitaba más razones para tenerla lejos. -"Blancanieves" –Escribió ágilmente y girando hacia su madre le pinchó el dedo tomando su mano para que la sangre se uniera y cerrara el pacto; fue breve, fue mágico y marcó nuevamente el destino del bosque encantado y aún así no fue sino hasta que volvió al palacio de verano que pudo notar el cambio; los últimos meses sin ella habían servido para que los habitantes del reino aceptaran a Blancanieves como reina, comprendieran sus razones y se comprometieran a mantener el orden; su madre era realmente una persona inteligente, tal vez no con la mejor madera de reina pero al menos estaba haciendo las cosas bien lo cual dejaba a la princesa con una sola diligencia por cumplir:

"El tratado de comercio con los Reinos más allá del mar."

Había revisado los papeles cuando era más joven, casi quinientas páginas pactaban los acuerdos de compra/venta, el número de tributos a pagar y las temporadas permitidas para el comercio, era un documento perfecto redactado por Regina en compañía de la reina Ingrid de Arendelle lo cual la hacía recordar a su amiga y su furtivo escape en búsqueda del amor…sólo podía anhelar ese tipo de valentía, esa determinación y fuerza; ella quería salir, conocer el mundo y las historias que este tenía para ofrecerle; y sin embargo se encontraba revisando nuevamente el que podía ser el documento mejor planeado de la historia. ¿Qué podía escribir ella? ¿Qué podía mejorar? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue cambiar el nombre de Regina por "La reina del bosque encantado", así cuando ella tomara posesión del trono, no habría necesidad de modificarlo una vez más… No contaba con que conseguir la firma de su madre en dicho documento le tomara poco más de tres meses.

-Necesito leerlo, no puedo firmar algo que no he leído. –decía cada vez que Emma le preguntaba.

-Madre, lees muy lento. –Se quejaba ante tal afirmación.

-¿Estamos teniendo problemas con Ingrid?

-No aún pero los tendremos, sólo debes firmar y arreglaré una reunión a mitad de camino para ambas partes; realmente muero por conocer a Elsa así que estaría sumamente encantada si me dejas asistir.

-¿Segura que este tratado no contiene irregularidades?

-Lo he revisado muchas veces, Madre, yo no pude haberlo hecho más beneficioso aunque lo intentara.

-Muy bien. –Concluyó tomando la pluma y firmando.

 _Regina:_

 _He logrado que mi madre firme el tratado, así mismo he solicitado que un escribano realice una copa exacta que le proporcionaremos a Ingrid y así estará al tanto por completo del mismo. Como sabes no he cambiado nada del texto salvo los nombres y fechas, es increíble que aún sea vigente y me hace sentir más orgullosa y encantada con tu trabajo de lo que ya estaba. Lo cual creí que era imposible._

 _He convencido a mi madre de que me deje asistir con ella; Mi padre se quedará en el palacio y nosotras tomaremos un barco hasta la locación indicada, trataremos de que el viaje sea breve, yo noto que mi padre envejece con rapidez así que no lo queremos dejar sólo por mucho tiempo y dejaré a Anastasia y Drizella pendientes de cualquier cosa._

 _Va a ser mi primera vez en un barco y honestamente me siento emocionada, sabes lo mucho que amo el mar, espero que Úrsula sea amable con nuestra travesía._

 _Emma._

-¿Y ahora qué demonios haces, Regina? –La mujer nuevamente estaba vestida y maquillada, esta vez utilizaba un saco púrpura con cola y pantalones de montar.

-Busco tinta. –Respondió mientras hurgaba en el contenido del baúl junto a la cama.

-¿Te estás volviendo senil? Porque déjame recordarte que perdiste ese privilegio y sólo puedes estar fingiendo. Tienes un bote perfectamente lleno de tinta en la mesilla.

-Esa tinta no me sirve.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No es tu asunto.

-Es la segunda salida misteriosa que haces en este año, ¿Vas a decirme que no se trata de Emma?

-Todo se trata sobre Emma siempre.

-¿Estás viéndola en secreto?

-No, no la estoy viendo, lo sabrías.

-Iré contigo entonces.

-No necesito compañía, estoy perfectamente bien.

-No es una pregunta, quiero saber qué es lo que has estado haciendo.

-Nada que sea tu asunto, Maléfica.

-No está a discusión.

 _Emma:_

 _Realmente es un honor que consideres mis textos como algo bueno, me llevas mucha ventaja y saber que no has encontrado ninguna falla hace que me sienta de maravilla._

 _Por otro lado considero de lo más tedioso estar encerrada en una casa con tu mejor amigo, tu niñera, el ex jefe de la guardia real y Maléfica, esta no era la idea, ¿Sabes? Se suponía que yo podría retirarme a sufrir en silencio para siempre pero me encuentro rodeada de personas que constantemente me obligan a hablar y comer y… Chip ha plantado unos manzanos "Esto deberá hacerla al menos un poco feliz, su majestad" dijo y yo solo puedo pensar que no hay forma de que arbolitos que me llegan por debajo del hombro puedan hacerme feliz. Así es, estoy quejándome de mi vida; Maléfica tiene su propio palacio y reino, pero ella ha decidido instalarse aquí y no sé cuándo me volví tan suave pero realmente, nadie me teme…_

 _En fin, suficiente de mis problemas, realmente espero que la travesía para encontrar a Ingrid sea tranquila y regreses a salvo; mantenme informada._

 _Regina._

-¿Vas a usar magia para transportarme en vez de decirme a dónde vamos y permitirme llegar? –Maléfica no podía evitar sentir que la trataba con una niña.

-Guarda silencio. –Pidió y ambas desaparecieron de la habitación consumidas por la nube purpura.

-Estamos… Estamos en una cueva con olor a pescado… -Admitió mirando a los alrededores. –Realmente pensé que te escapabas para hacer cosas divertidas.

-No siempre me escapo a cuevas. –Declaró. –La vez pasada fui más allá del mar.

-Quién lo diría, la inmortalidad te vuelve aún más extraña.

-Calla. –Pidió. -¿Úrsula? –La llamó con cautela caminando por entre las rocas y sintiendo cómo sus botas de piel se hundían en agua salada.

-¿Estás llamando a la reina de las profundidades?

-Calla… Úrsula… Sé que estas aquí… te… te necesito. –Regina sabía qué decir para invocar a cada ser.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Es la reina malvada en persona, pidiendo ayuda –Sonrió. –No me hagas esperar, la curiosidad me está matando.

-… Emma va a cruzar el mar con Blancanieves, se van a reunir con Ingrid, Necesito que le asegures un buen viaje.

-¿Sigues preocupándote por esa niña? Te puedo conseguir otra, mi pequeña Ariel tiene una criatura casi nueva…

-Emma fue un caso especial y lo sabes.

-¿Lo sé? … ¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio de que la princesa Emma del Bosque Encantado, tenga un viaje placentero?

Regina sacó el bote de tinta y sin pensarlo un segundo lo puso en sus manos y Úrsula sonrió abiertamente con una ilusión que Maléfica no había visto jamás.

-Tienes un trato.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso, Regina?

A penas la nube purpura se disipó nuevamente en la habitación, Regina se colocó mágicamente su bata satinada y se hundió en la cama.

-Hice un trato para que Emma tuviera un buen viaje, lo presenciaste… ¿En serio preguntas? Creí que eras inteligente.

-¿Qué tipo de tinta era?

-De Kraken.

-¿Cómo conseguiste tinta de Kraken en primer lugar?... No… no me importa, ¿Por eso mismo saliste hace unos meses? ¿Estás ayudando a Emma en el camino?

-Algo tengo que hacer.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste la otra vez que saliste?


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos , hoy he actualizado un día después por que fanfiction no reaccionaba el día de ayer

Además tuve que llevar a mi hermana al doctor pero el capitulo del viernes, se dará de forma normal.

Este capítulo es exageradamente corto pero el capítulo 23 es bastante largo e interesante : ).

Para quien preguntó sobre el amor entre Aurora y Maléfica, eso se va a tratar en capítulos posteriores .

* * *

Capítulo 22:

 _Cuidándole a la distancia._

 _Regina:_

 _Creo que estoy enamorada del mar, las personas usualmente hablan de tormentas, remolinos y monstruos marinos pero no he visto nada de eso, no hemos tenido nada más que un perfecto viento y un oleaje suave, creo que tengo a Úrsula de mi lado en este viaje, de seguir las cosas así llegaremos en tan sólo un día más y podremos dar fin oficialmente a las diligencias planteadas._

 _Realmente lamento que consideres tu vida tediosa pero debo confesarte que me pareció de lo más lindo imaginarte rodeada de arbolitos que no superan tu estatura; en esos casos hay que ser paciente, puede que los veas frágiles y pequeños pero crecerán y darán la mejor manzana para sidra, confío en ello y en las capacidades de jardinero de Chip; supongo que también para él debe ser extraño encontrarse en esa situación; para él y para todos pero creo que en vez de luchar contra lo que no puedes cambiar podrías tratar de verle el lado bueno, se han convertido en tu familia y prefiero mil veces que estés acompañada de ellos a imaginarte sola, sé que es incorrecto pero realmente envidio tu nueva vida, suena completamente irresistible._

 _Por lo pronto deséame suerte en mis próximas responsabilidades._

 _Emma._

Maléfica se encontraba riendo y no pudo continuar la carta más allá del primer párrafo. –Eres demasiado buena, ¿Ni siquiera le vas a decir que renunciaste a uno de los líquidos más mágicos en esta tierra para que ella pudiera viajar sin marearse?

-Claro que no.

 _Emma:_

 _Suerte, cariño._

 _Regina._

-Su majestad, la Reina Ingrid de Arendelle, Su alteza, la Princesa Elsa de Arendelle, Su alteza, la Princesa Mérida del Norte. –Anunció el guardia; se encontraban en un pequeño palacio con un salón construido completamente en mármol, Blancanieves y Emma habían llegado unas horas antes y cuando la princesa escuchó el nombre de Mérida justo después del de Elsa, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de entusiasmo que confundió por completo a su madre.

-Trajo a Elsa. –Explicó tratando de justificar su felicidad. –Es un placer, su majestad. –Emma sonrió al verla entrar y le hizo una breve reverencia.

-Su majestad, la Reina Blancanieves del Bosque encantado, Su alteza, la princesa Emma del bosque encantado. –Las presentó el guardia y se retiró.

-He escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted, Princesa Emma. –La mujer era alta, rubia y con una mirada azul que por un instante le robó el aliento; hablaba fuerte y claro haciéndoles saber quién mandaba a cada paso. –Reina Blancanieves… un gusto saber que ha vuelto de su exilio. –Después de ella, Mérida y quien debía ser Elsa, entraron. –Su amiga era la misma chica impetuosa a la que recordaba y llevaba de la mano a una versión más joven de la reina Ingrid, su vestido celeste contrastaba con sus ojos y sonreía con tranquilidad mientras cargaba en un brazo algunos documentos.

-Un placer verla de nuevo, su majestad. –Saludó Blancanieves y las invitó a sentarse.

-Hagamos esto rápido, estamos ocupadas en nuestro reino sólo entrégame lo que debo firmar.

-¿No piensa revisarlo? –Blancanieves lucía completamente confundida, ella había tardado meses en proporcionar la firma.

-No es necesario.

-Hemos traído un tratado de comercio para que usted lo conserve. –Emma le hizo saber entregándolo en una bolsa de cuero; también se encontraba confundida, no podía ser tan fácil.

-Muy bien, servirá para que Elsa se familiarice con las reglas. –concluyó pasándolo a su sobrina y sacando su pluma para firmar el documento, selló con el grabado de su collar y devolvió el documento.

-¿Eso es todo? –Emma no podía evitar sentir incluso un poco de decepción.

-Esa es la idea, tenemos realmente mucho qué organizar y no nos interesa perder los beneficios que obtenemos por medio del tratado de comercio. –La reina Ingrid mostraba una actitud que contradecía todas las historias que existían sobre ella… tal vez era cierto lo que decía Graham: Los libros solo cuentan una pequeña parte de los hechos.

-Disculpe su alteza, pero creí que iba a ser más complicado. –Confesó la princesa con vergüenza.

-Usualmente lo es, pero le debemos un gran favor a Regina y me hizo jurar que no iba a cuestionar nada.

-¿Cómo dice? -Inquirió Blancanieves recuperando el interés.

-¿Regina? –Fue lo único que pronunció Emma.

-Encontró a la princesa Mérida navegando en un barco de pasajeros, sola y sin oro hace meses. -¿Así es como sucedió, pequeña? –Mérida asintió como toda una princesa siguiendo el protocolo, no había dicho palabra alguna a pesar de la emoción que sentía al verla nuevamente. –La llevó hasta mi lo cual fue bastante conveniente porque su huida de casa hizo que sus padres nos declararan la guerra alegando que nosotros la teníamos. Es bien sabido que mi sobrina y la princesa del norte tienen una amistad… muy estrecha.

-Oh, vamos tía Ingrid. –Elsa habló con inquietud y Mérida no pudo ocultar una suave risa.

-Necesito tiempo, Elsa… El punto es que Regina le ha obsequiado a Mérida una puerta para que pueda ir y volver, llevar a mi sobrina con su ruidosa familia y permitirle regresar en un respiro. Regina le devolvió la sonrisa a Elsa y yo prometí no cuestionarte.

-¿Vieron a Regina? –Completó tras la información y Mérida giró los ojos impresionada ante el manejo de prioridades de su amiga. -¿Te ayudó? –Le dirigió la pregunta.

-Es asombrosa… -Respondió sonriente.

-Afirmó que todo iba a estar bien y mi reino confía en su palabra. –Explicó Ingrid poniéndose de pie. –Ahora, si me disculpan me debo retirar ¿Listas, niñas?

-Nos vemos pronto, Emma. –Se despidió Mérida.

-Gracias… por todo. –Completó Elsa y se esfumaron en una nube blanca.

 _Regina:_

 _Eres asombrosa y te amo._

 _Emma._

-Creo que alguien ya se enteró de lo que hiciste por su amiga.

-No hay discreción en esta vida. –Se quejó mientras escondía su sonrisa contra la almohada.

 _Emma:_

 _Realmente desearía que hubiera un poco de respeto ante mis aleatorios y anónimos actos hacia las personas._

 _Regina._

 _Regina:_

 _Tengo muchos celos, no me va eso de ser una doncella en apuros pero podría tirarme desde lo alto de una torre con tal de que aparezcas… mi mente suele pensar ese tipo de cosas cuando siento que no aguanto un segundo más._

 _Lo que has hecho unificó a los dos reinos más lejanos entre sí, evitaste una guerra e hiciste feliz a un par de princesas… todo con bajo perfil, salidas mínimas de tu casa ubicada en un lugar secreto y sin recursos. Regina, eres mejor reina de lo que yo podré ser jamás, de lo que cualquier persona podrá serlo, el Bosque Encantado no tiene idea del tipo de reina que perdió_

 _Llegaremos al palacio de verano al anochecer, el viaje ha sido increíble, me encantaría vivir en la costa y navegar a placer._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _Emma._

Regina leyó la carta detenidamente, estaba sentada junto a uno de los pequeños manzanos y sonreía, le agradaba el reconocimiento de Emma… era el único reconocimiento que esperaba y hacía que su estómago recuperara la sensibilidad que con la inmortalidad había perdido.

-Prometo que van a crecer pronto y podrá descansar bajo la sombra en vez de sentir que yace entre un montón de arbustos. –Le hizo saber Chip mientras revisaba las hojas de uno de los manzanos.

-Eso dijo Emma… no de ese modo, me dio una charla sobre tener paciencia, ahora son pequeños y frágiles pero con el tiempo darán la mejor sidra.

-Oh, bueno saber que esa tonta a veces dice cosas inteligentes. –Declaró cubriendo su rostro con la manga de su camisa para que la reina no pudiera ver su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo la llamaste?

-La llamé tonta, su majestad.

-¿Eres consciente de que tiene diecisiete años y está al frente de todos los asuntos sociales en el bosque encantado? Es el escribano más joven que ha habido, ha hecho leyes y modificado otras, conoce el apropiado uso del protocolo Real y es la favorita del reino.

-Confíe en mí, es mi mejor amiga y es tonta.-Para ese momento le costaba mantener la compostura.

-No seas absurdo, es maravillosa, no hay nadie que la iguale, ¿Por qué estoy discutiendo contigo sobre esto?

Chip trataba de no reírse. –Emma es tonta, inmadura y joven.

-Tú no sabes absolutamente nada, Emma es perfecta y hablas por hablar.

-La conozco.

Regina se puso de pie de inmediato y lo tomó del brazo a través de los jardines, por la cocina y hasta la biblioteca. –Se acabó tu temporada de jardinero, Chip. –declaró con dureza y la Señora Potts escandalizada miraba desde el marco de la puerta. –Estudiarás Historia de Reyes.

-¡Por Merlín! –Maléfica guiada por el ruido miraba sobre los hombros de la madre del muchacho y Graham del otro lado.

-¿Ustedes también quieren estudiar? –Gritó Regina antes de que desaparecieran en direcciones opuestas.

-¡Traidores! –Exclamó el joven.

 _Emma:_

 _Si se te ocurre saltar de una torre sólo para que yo aparezca culparé enteramente a tu madre, no hagas nada estúpido, preferiría que me contaras cómo te sientes ahora que has vuelto al palacio._

 _Estoy enseñándole a Chip historia de Reyes como castigo por empezar a hablar mal de ti, te menospreciaba como si tu reinado fuera decadente, voy a enseñarle al niño lo que es realmente un reinado lamentable._

 _Regina._

-¿Estás sonriendo, cielo? –Su padre se sentó a su lado con una taza de té y Emma no pudo ignorar el sutil temblor en su mano.

-Oh, padre, yo no sonrío, probablemente es tu visión. –Bromeó.

-Eres mentirosa y cruel, ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con mi visión? Es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan bien ¿Te escribió Regina?

-No me acostumbro a que a ti no te moleste.

-Shh. –Sonrió. –Estoy muy molesto, eres la peor de las hijas. –Dijo en voz alta y enseguida bajó la voz. –Ahora dime qué te dijo.

-Mi amigo Chip… Solía molestarme diciendo que la reina era terrible y yo sabía que él no lo decía realmente pero me provocaba gritar todas las cosas buenas que yo sabía de Regina… has notado que eso me sucede… Regina no sabe que eso es algo que hace Chip y al parecer él se puso a hablar mal de mí y el pobre ahora debe estudiar historia de Reyes para comprender quiénes son realmente malas personas.

-Esa es una acción bastante sensata, ese muchacho… ¿Es acaso un cavernícola? No puede ir hablando mal de las mujeres para probar un punto.

-¿Un qué? –Quiso saber.

-Oh… En el mundo sin magia, los cavernícolas eran personas no desarrolladas… te hubiera encantado ese mundo, eres tan inteligente, estoy de acuerdo con que lo pusiera a estudiar por haberte insultado, aunque fuera para probar un punto… ¿Qué punto?

 _Regina:_

 _Mi padre no tiene ningún problema con que hable contigo y aunque su curiosidad abarca todos los temas posibles ciertamente me he visto resistente para tocar todo lo que tratamos, me ha causado mucha gracia la situación de Chip y creo que debo decirte que eso es algo muy propio de él, le gusta atacar aquello que más amas para ponerte en evidencia, no tienes idea de cuántas veces te llamó mala reina sólo para hacerme explotar, has caído en su juego._

 _Por otro lado creo que mi padre está enfermo y no me refiero a un resfriado o algo que un beso pueda arreglar, me siento preocupada por él._

 _Emma._

-¿A caso soy un juego para ustedes? –Maléfica, Chip y Graham estaban sentados lado a lado en el diván de la habitación con la cabeza baja mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro con la carta en las manos.

-No te habrías enterado si Emma no nos hubiera traicionado. –Explicó Maléfica.

-Sí, Emma es la traidora. –Agregó Chip.

-Deja de hablar mal de ella, yo ya no te creo nada. –La reina lo fulminó con la mirada e hizo aparecer una silla frente a ellos para sí misma.

-Regina, no te hagas la inocente, sabes bien que todo lo hacemos para mantenerte ocupada.

-¿Por qué me cuidan? Deberían estar haciendo sus vidas.

-¿No lo ha entendido aún, su majestad? –Chip se enderezó. –Esta es nuestra vida, Emma y usted son nuestra familia y si ella no puede estar con nosotros sólo me queda cuidar de usted; esa idiota no me perdonaría jamás si algo le pasara al amor de su vida.-Dijo despreocupadamente y al instante pudo ver la sonrisa en el dragón y el cazador.

-Creo que nadie lo pudo haber dicho mejor, Regina. –Maléfica se recargó en el respaldo aterciopelado, poniendo sus piernas en el regazo de los dos hombres; los tres aún esperaban su reacción.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos : ) les traigo el capítulo del viernes, esta vez en fecha y a una hora más o menos decente (Cosa que hay que agradecerle a mi hermana porque me ha traído mi laptop desde la casa).**

 **Nos esperan unos días muy interesantes.**

 **El capítulo 24 se publicará el martes y el 25 y el 26 se publicarán uno tras otro el próximo viernes.**

 **Usualmente no pido comentarios pero me encantaría saber que piensan del capítulo 23.**

* * *

Capítulo 23:

Mentiras a uno mismo.

- _Necesito hablar con… la princesa_. -La reina se dirigió a Emma ante la mirada tensa de Blancanieves y continuó. -Sólo será un momento.

Emma hizo una breve reverencia con inquietud y la siguió por el vestíbulo hasta dar vuelta en la biblioteca cerrando la puerta apenas cruzó el umbral.

-Regina. -El resonar del nombre se transformó en llanto mientras corría a sus brazos y hundía su rostro en el cuello de la reina, ambas manos la rodeaban.

-¡Emma! -la respuesta se dio como un suspiro de alivio, la apretó, instintivamente y sintió como su corazón latía intensamente contra su pecho, latía con tanta fuerza que no le permitía respirar, no le permitía pensar. –Me has hecho tanta falta. –Susurró en su oído y la joven princesa la miró con esos enormes ojos verdes y pestañas inundadas de lágrimas.

-No me dejes de nuevo. –Rogó con ansiedad… como si la sola idea le produjera un terrible dolor.

-Tranquila… encontraré el modo. –Prometió y no fue hasta que intentó sonreír que pudo darse cuenta de que ella también lloraba... no estaba segura si era alivio, miedo o desesperación, pero tenerla cerca le producía todo eso junto.

-Tengo tanto miedo de perderte… de que me olvides. –Confesó la princesa y como si fuera lo que debiera suceder, Regina tomó su barbilla con seguridad y sus labios se unieron en un beso, como volver a casa… no, como encontrar el hogar... Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su corazón dio un vuelco, sólo pudo preguntarse de dónde había logrado sacar la fuerza para dejarla ir con su madre en primer lugar.

-Llévame contigo. -Pidió a penas se separaron, la familiaridad de Emma ante lo que acababa de suceder le parecía imposible.

-No, cariño... tu madre…

-Puedes hacerla enojar quedándote conmigo, por favor.

-La cosa... Emma, es que ya no estoy segura de quererla hacer enojar… _ya no estoy molesta._

Regina se incorporó de la cama en un sobresalto, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de la terraza y su respiración agitada y entrecortada era evidencia del sueño más vívido que había tenido en su vida; su cuerpo entero estaba empapado en sudor, la bata de satín completamente pegada al cuerpo y se encontraba temblando… había sido un sueño y no pudo evitar estallar en llanto, podía sentir aún el recuerdo de los labios de Emma sobre los suyos, esas manos rodeándole la cintura y su respiración desesperada ansiando el contacto… Se sentía confundida, era consciente de que todo eso estaba en su mente por la conversación que había tenido lugar esa tarde en la que afirmaban que Emma tenía años ocultando los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella pero no podía dejarse regir por los rumores.

-¿Estás bien, Regina? –Maléfica la observaba con cautela desde el banquillo del tocador. –Necesitas un baño. –Afirmó aproximándose, no hablaba sólo se convulsionaba suavemente por el llanto y se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia.

-¿La he averiado? –Quiso saber el joven desde el suelo del pasillo, el cazador dormía con la cabeza recargada en su hombro.

-Regina necesitaba claridad, nos estábamos quedando sin recursos… ciertamente no había tal cosa como "un momento oportuno".

-Todos ustedes están locos, no hay forma de que Emma, _MI_ Emma sea ese tipo de persona. –La señora Potts se acercaba con una jarra de leche y una bandeja de galletas.

-Sencillamente no lo quieres ver, madre, ha estado frente a tus ojos todo este tiempo. –Chip recibió un vaso con leche y comió con premura; era muy pasada la media noche y Maléfica dio media vuelta al interior de la habitación, había dejado a Regina totalmente sumergida en la tina, su mirada fija y perdida en el techo.

-No puedes morir, corazón, ¿Puedes decirme qué demonios sucede contigo? – Indagó metiéndose con ella a la tina, forzándola a sacar la mitad de su cuerpo y toser toda el agua de sus pulmones. –Oh, eso está mucho mejor.

-Te odio.

-Me odias menos de lo que crees, habla.

-…Yo no soy el amor de su vida.

-Oh, pero lo eres.

-Yo no tengo sentimientos hacia ella.

Maléfica sonrió. – Estás mintiendo.

-¿Podrías pasarme el hilo rojo? –Pidió Drizella.

-Todos queremos siempre algo, hilo, tinta, papel, sidra, UNA CARTA, Y NO LO TENEMOS. –Gritó esto último y se dejó caer al suelo junto a la canasta de estambres.

-Ya contestará, siempre lo hace. – le dijo con fastidio mientras se levantaba y tomaba el hilo ella misma.

-Han pasado más de dos meses, se quedó con mi pájaro, eso es cruel, ni siquiera sé que hice esta vez, creí que estábamos bien. –Gritó con fuerza y al momento el cuervo se posó en su estómago.

-Ahí está, la mujer sabe cuándo usted está por quebrarse.

 _Emma:_

 _Ahora me encargo personalmente de los jardines porque Chip disfruta demasiado de la lectura, fui completamente engañada, tenías razón, siempre la tienes aunque no es por eso que dejé de escribir, podría decirte que necesitaba tiempo para pensar algunas cosas, darme cuenta de otras… y aun así nada lo justifica._

 _Graham quiere saber si has estado practicando con la espada, hemos estado trabajando en unas pociones que le podrían servir a tu padre y va a viajar hacia el palacio de verano, quiere que escriba que estará encantado de permanecer unos días a tu lado porque no ha tenido una buena pelea en años._

 _Espero tu respuesta._

 _Regina._

-Espera mi respuesta… Cree que puede desaparecer por cuatro meses y… ¡Esperar mi respuesta! –Gritó.

-No fueron ni siquiera tres. –Drizella no la miraba.

-Fueron seis meses muy angustiosos. – Declaró completamente fuera de sí. – Regina. –Le susurró al ave y salió del cuarto de blancos tirando todo a su paso.

-¿Qué esperaba? –Chip tenía en sus manos el ejemplar de piedras venenosas y sólo alzó la vista cuando Regina le mostró que el ave no llevaba respuesta.

-Una carta, ella siempre escribe.

-Probablemente esa ave tendría una carta si no la hubiera mantenido aquí diez semanas, o si le hubiera contado la verdad al escribirle esta mañana.

-Nadie me respeta en esta casa. –Se quejó con los ojos húmedos al sentarse en la biblioteca y comenzar a escribir.

 _Emma:_

 _Entiendo, estás molesta, me quedé con tu ave y no sabes dónde estoy, te dejé incomunicada, soy una terrible persona pero realmente necesitaba pensar, tuve un momento de realización en el que no era realmente yo misma y no puedes estar molesta conmigo… No sé cómo lidiar con esto._

 _Regina._

-¿Todo en orden cielo? –Blancanieves preparaba a la guardia real para un viaje de administración de recursos.

-Yo estoy bien, ¡TODO ESTÁ BIEN! –Gritó sin mirarla y siguió por los pasillos hasta sus habitaciones.

-¿Y a ella que le sucede?- Le preguntó David quien estaba sentado a su lado comiendo unas bayas.

-Querido, debes ir tú, yo no tengo idea de cómo tratar los temas de Regina, sabes que me vuelvo loca y la hago enojar aún más.

-¿Cómo sabes que está así por Regina?

-Porque no soy tonta. –Respondió molesta.

-¿Regresó el ave nuevamente? –Maléfica sonreía acariciando la cabeza del cuervo.

-Creí que dijiste que me amaba. –Se quejó hundida en las cobijas.

-Te está leyendo, Regina, de lo contrario habría secuestrado al pájaro así como tú lo hiciste, dale tiempo, ¿Enviaste a Graham con las pociones para Encantador?

-Así es, ciertamente deseaba una respuesta antes de enviarlo pero desconocemos su estado de salud.

-Su majestad. –Interrumpió el guardia cuando David caminaba hacia las habitaciones de la princesa.

-Sí, diga.

-Graham, ex jefe de la guardia real. –Presentó.

-Su majestad, justo con usted quería hablar. –Graham dio un par de pasos hacia él e hizo una reverencia breve.

-¿Conmigo? –Inquirió mirando hacia ambos lados extrañado.

-La reina Regina ha enviado un regalo para usted.

-Eso sólo lo hace aún más extraño… -Declaró y con torpeza en sus movimientos lo guio por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca. -¿De qué se trata? –Quiso saber apenas estuvieron solos.

Graham sacó dos pequeños frasquitos de cristal, uno en un tono celeste que brillaba y otro en color malva mate. –La princesa Emma le ha contado que teme por su salud, nota que se deteriora rápidamente y estos dos deberán ayudarlo a que se mantenga fuerte por un tiempo, aun así deberá hacer una lista de todo lo que siente para que su Majestad y Maléfica puedan trabajar en uno con sus síntomas específicos.

David no podía creer lo que escuchaba. - ¿Regina me quiere ayudar? … ¿Por qué está molesta mi hija?

-La princesa está al tanto de esto, no es lo que la tiene molesta; tome primero la morada y luego la azul.

Emma tomó su bolso de cuero, metió un par de cambios de ropa, oro porque era consciente de cómo funcionaban las cosas afuera del palacio, bajó con cautela por las escaleras del servicio hasta la cocina, siguió hasta los jardines y a penas Dragón estuvo ensillado salió del palacio.

La nota únicamente decía "Escribiré pronto, iré al Sur, los quiero", sobre la cama y tal vez la encontrarían aplastada por Lucifer cuando este terminara su siesta.

Mientras se alejaba del palacio entre el denso bosque otoñal sólo podía pensar que a lo largo de su vida había tenido razones más fuertes para salir huyendo y sin embargo ahí se encontraba, como una completa víctima de sus emociones, le molestaba Regina, que quisiera conducirse como si no la hubiera ignorado todo ese tiempo y no le importaran para nada sus sentimientos, deseaba interesadamente que ella sintiera lo mismo. Regina tenía un sinfín de argumentos secretos, cosas que no le decía y la mantenía al margen, la consideraba una niña que no merecía la confianza ni tampoco reciprocidad pues bien, era el momento en el que ella iba a demostrar su valía y no iba a ceder fácilmente.

-¿Cómo que no está?

-Dejó una nota, va escribir. –David sonaba como alguien que deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos dando explicaciones respecto a los actos de su hija.

-¿Dónde estabas cuando sucedió esto? Creí que habías ido a hablar con ella.

-Bueno, Regina envió a Graham con un regalo para mí y pasé la tarde con él describiendo mi estado de salud.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ella está realmente interesada en que yo viva muchos años, al parecer es mi nuevo médico.

-Claro, porque nos faltaban razones para volverla un _santo_.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta cuándo hablas como si no fueras de este mundo? –Sonrió suavemente tomándola de los hombros y juntando su nariz con la de ella.

La mujer giró los ojos con fastidio le golpeó el brazo y le arrebató la nota. -¿Qué hay en el Sur? Pantanos, Mosquitos…

-Maléfica, Aurora, El reino de las hadas…

-¿Acaso tú hija no puede alejarse de los problemas?

-Bueno… es tu hija también, Blanca. –Sonrió y con cuidado le mostró los frascos. –No los he tomado aún, deseaba hablarlo contigo primero, ya sabes, porque odiamos a Regina, hizo de nuestra hija un monstruo rebelde que le pone mucha azúcar a su avena…

-Deberías hacerlo… -Declaró. -Regina no te mataría, supongo que no lastimaría a Emma de esa forma y cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar en este momento será bien recibida, no estoy lista para perderte.

-Chip, ponte en guardia, vas a aprender a pelear. – Exclamó el cazador apenas pisó el vestíbulo.

-Claro que no, está estudiando alquimia. –Maléfica interrumpió.

-Nadie hará nada. –Regina entró a la casa con unas tijeras de jardinería y las dejó en el suelo para encontrarse con los demás. –Debes contarnos qué fue lo que sucedió.

-La princesa no estaba, su madre fue la última en verla e iba por los pasillos gritando que estaba bien, únicamente dejó una nota diciendo que iba al sur; empacó lo mínimo necesario y salió en dragón sin que nadie la notara. Es todo lo que puedo decirle al respecto. Realmente fue una lástima porque necesito una buena pelea. –Del bolsillo en su cinturón sacó un rollo de pergamino y lo puso en su mano. –Esto es todo lo que padece el Rey David, realmente sorprende que esté vivo, tiene mucho trabajo.

-¿Dijo exactamente a qué parte del sur? –Maléfica quiso saber. –Tal vez puedo interceptarla.

-Emma sabe lo que hace… tal vez esta vez no tenemos idea de qué está sucediendo, pero sabe lo que hace.

 _Emma:_

 _¿Qué pretendes al escaparte de casa? Pensé que todo estaba en orden, ¿Es acaso que te han lastimado? Tienes muchas responsabilidades y eres consciente de que tus padres te necesitan para mantener el reino a salvo._

 _Graham ha estado en el palacio, ha visto a tu padre y le ha dado las pociones que hemos enviado y ha tomado nota de todos los síntomas que tu padre manifiesta, Maléfica y yo nos haremos cargo de eso en medida de lo posible pero realmente me haría mucho bien saber dónde te encuentras y si está todo en orden._

 _Regina._

-Ella pensó que todo estaba en orden… Claro porque la última vez que escribió fue hace meses y las cartas se interrumpieron de forma misteriosa y no tiene idea de lo sola que me he sentido, de las cosas que pensé, la impotencia que sentí y me entero que sencillamente ella "Necesitaba pensar" ¿Pensar qué? ¿Si me iba a abandonar? ¿Si alguna vez me iba a volver a contestar? ¿Quiso considerar si yo aún era entretenida? Estoy muy molesta.

-Debes de darte cuenta de lo extraña que es tu actitud, Emma. –Aurora bebía una taza de té en la biblioteca mientras uno de sus sirvientes pasaba el plumero por los estantes y el aire de los jardines florales entraba por los ventanales.

-¿Y la de ella?

-Bueno, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que ella te diga?

-Quiero que aparezca y me explique por qué demonios pasó de hablar con tanta soltura a discutir temas del reino y tratarme como niña.

-¿Por qué necesitas eso? Tienes el reino a tu disposición, yo creo que tienes un tremendo capricho con Regina.

-Calla, yo la amo.

-Lo sé, está en los libros, te despertó de un hechizo y eso no hace que se vuelva menos extraño.

-No lo sabes, Aurora, la amo, _de verdad._

-Lo sé. –Explicó. – _Lo sé_. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

-No quiero volver y realmente no tengo otro lugar a dónde ir.

-Yo quería a una niña viviendo conmigo, no una mujer con problemas amorosos. –Se quejó. –Haré que te preparen una habitación. –Concluyó y por un instante Emma pensó que realmente se levantaría pero sólo palmeó las manos y un sirviente acudió.

-¿Con Aurora? –Regina no pudo evitar sonreír. Habían transformado una de las habitaciones en un cuarto de alquimias y con Chip en la esquina estudiando, Maléfica y Regina trabajaban en la poción para sanar a David.

-Así es, la mujer tiene nueve años sin hablar conmigo, desde el ataque de Robin Hood a Emma y esta mañana me ha escrito para informarme que Emma está en su palacio.

-¿Qué te escribió? –Quiso saber y Chip dejó lo que hacía para escuchar con atención.

-Únicamente eso. – Afirmó mostrándole a nota.

 _Maléfica:_

 _Emma se quedará indefinidamente conmigo en el sur._

 _Aurora._

Leyó Regina en voz fuerte y devolvió la nota antes de continuar con la poción.

-Evidentemente no es para mí. –Maléfica no podía ocultar su inquietud al hablar. -Emma encontró una forma de informarte dónde está y también de que Aurora hable conmigo, ¿Cuáles son sus razones?

-¿Cómo pretendes que sepa? No me habla, deberías preguntarle a tu reina.

-¿Preguntarle? La última vez que hablé con ella fui muy dura y ella dijo que no quería saber nada de mí y ahora actúa como si nada hubiera sucedido al informarme sobre la ubicación de Emma.

-Parece que Aurora y yo tenemos cosas en común. –Declaró al mezclar una formula rojo brillante con otra que parecía un humo celeste y notar cómo la poción perdía todo color y magia al instante. -¡Demonios! ¿Por qué ese hombre no puede tener males más sencillos? Es la quinta poción que se arruina.

 **Madre:**

 **Disculpa por haberme ido del palacio sin aviso, sólo necesito un descanso antes de iniciar con todo el protocolo que ser una reina implica, prometo que voy a volver y voy a asumir todas las responsabilidades necesarias; los quiero muchísimo.**

 **Actualmente me encuentro con Aurora y como no me estoy ocultando pueden venir a visitarme cuando gusten. Sé que parece contradictorio pues al inicio de todo esto me negaba por completo a permanecer un instante en su palacio pero evidentemente las cosas han cambiado, la necesito.**

 **Emma.**

-¿La necesita? –Quiso saber David.

-Eso dice. – Confirmó entregándole la carta. -¿Se referirá a Aurora o a Regina? ¿Crees que Regina esté con Aurora?

-Por lo que he leído no se llevan bien, Graham me dijo que Emma y Regina tenían conflictos, tal vez eligió ese lugar para alejarse de Regina.

-¡Ella estaba alejada de Regina aquí!... –Exclamó molesta. -¿Qué tipo de problemas? –Su curiosidad afloró de forma tan inminente que David no pudo evitar reírse.

-Maléfica le dio a Emma un cuervo con el cual se comunica con Regina.

-¿¡Maléfica hizo qué?! ¿Mi hija se comunica con Regina? ¡LO SABÍA! Emma no podía ser tan dócil.

-Pensé exactamente lo mismo, pero estás perdiendo el punto, cielo.

-Tienes razón, Dios… Este mundo es tan interesante.

-¡Lo sé! Al parecer le dijo algo a Regina que la puso a pensar por algo así como entre diez semanas y seis meses, la historia varía si la escuchas de Anastasia, porque ella dice que la carta no decía absolutamente nada extraño y bueno, Emma estuvo sin saber nada de Regina y luego cuando al fin respondió lo hizo como si nada hubiera sucedido, tu hija está muy molesta. Fue lo que Graham dijo porque ahora Emma no está enviando cartas, sólo regresa al cuervo. – Concluyó dándole una mordida a una manzana.

-Que sutil… No entiendo.

-Yo creo que deberíamos hacer las paces con Regina, las cosas van muy bien con Emma…

-David, entiendo que parece ser una persona completamente diferente, el pueblo la respeta, Emma es maravillosa y nos quiere como si nunca nos hubiéremos ido gracias a ella, pero no puedo olvidar todo sólo porque sí, necesito… necesito hablar con ella, que me explique… tal vez disculparme por tratar de matarla cuando llegué… ¿Por qué no se murió? Además la niña huyó a la mitad de la mañana en un berrinche, si mi hija está molesta con ella yo también.

-Que conveniente… Emma no es una niña y no es un berrinche, está herida; deberíamos visitarla para su cumpleaños.

-Ella no lo celebra… y faltan cuatro meses, ¿Estás diciendo que Emma no va a estar en casa por cuatro meses?

-Yo creo que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a no tenerla cerca por un tiempo y dejar de tratarla como si fuera de nuestra propiedad. Es cierto que volvimos por ella pero eso no significa que deba pasar todos los momentos del resto de su vida a nuestro lado.

-Honestamente, Regina, suena poco práctico.

-¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea? He tratado de hacer una sola poción que arregle todos sus problemas de forma individual, pero no existe.

-¿Y por eso creaste cinco diferentes?

-Funcionará.

-Ni siquiera puede tomarlas todas al mismo tiempo.

-Sabes que no, se inactivarían y no serviría de nada. Dos de ellas en la mañana, una a la mitad del día y las otras por la noche.

-¿Y debe hacerlo a diario?

-En dosis pequeñas.

-¿Qué clase de persona puede estar atada a un estilo de vida así?

-Una persona muy enferma y deberá hacerlo.

 _Emma:_

 _Sé que han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que comenté algo referente a la salud de tu padre, no creí que tratar problemas de salud con magia fuera realmente algo tan desafiante, es decir, fuiste una niña bastante sana. A decir verdad teníamos las respuestas desde el inicio pero nos negábamos a creer que fuera tan impráctico. Te explico: No hay una poción definitiva para curarlo pero hay cinco diferentes que lo pueden hacer en diferentes áreas. He tenido que redactar un pequeño manual sobre cómo debe tomarlas y prepararé más para que no se quede sin ello. Va a estar bien, cariño._

 _Te extraño muchísimo y sé que lo sabes. Te escribo todos los días para decírtelo, pero me haces mucha falta, leerte era mi felicidad y ahora me encuentro irónicamente trabajando para mantener vivo a tu padre y por ende feliz a tu madre… el destino trabaja de forma muy curiosa y no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuál va a ser mi propósito en esta vida a partir de ahora._

 _A penas termine el invierno, esperamos que los manzanos den sus primeros frutos y tal vez no sean las mejores manzanas aún pero seré paciente, lo prometo._

 _Regina._

-¿Entonces está manteniendo sano a tu padre? –Aurora revisaba la carta mientras Emma leía el tratado de comercio del sur con el reino más allá del mar y corregía concentrada.

-Así no tengo que ser reina inmediatamente. –Respondió sin mirarla. –No me sorprende que tu relación con Ingrid sea tan mala, ¿Quién demonios redactó esto? Vives prácticamente en la costa, deberías aprovechar tus recursos, Aurora.

-Es lo más egoísta que he escuchado… y yo soy bastante egoísta. –Respondió ignorando el argumento sobre el tratado.

-No sólo quiero que mi padre esté bien por eso, lo quiero mucho, lo otro sólo me hace la vida más sencilla hasta que ser reina sea algo inminente, además no soy tonta, sé que voy a ser reina con ellos aún vivos.

-Claro y sigues sin contestarle a Regina, a pesar de todo.

-No hablaré con ella.

-Nadie te está obligando, realmente creo que es odiosa y no deberíamos escribirles de nuevo jamás.

 _Maléfica:_

 _La reina Blancanieves ha escrito para informar que nos harán una visita en un par de semanas con el propósito de celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesa Emma, al parecer nació en una noche a finales de invierno o cuando ya había terminado el invierno… honestamente no le puse atención pero van a venir._

 _Emma está odiando la idea y tiene entre sus planes huir al este y vivir en el bosque, a veces quiere atravesar el mar y por momento sólo mira al vacío y repite que no hay forma de que ella acceda a tal cosa. Su falta de claridad respecto a su siguiente paso hace evidente el hecho de que va a celebrar su cumpleaños al lado de sus padres, le guste o no._

 _Aurora._

-Cartas impersonales con información aleatoria, me están utilizando de mensajero.

-No lo estás viendo de forma adecuada, sí te están utilizando de mensajero pero Emma es muy lista, podría enviar a alguien del servicio a la plaza del pueblo e iniciar el rumor de que ella está ahí, nos hubiéramos enterado igualmente. Pudo haber hecho que Anastasia o Drizella corrieran el rumor de que sus padres iban a dejar el palacio. Pudo haber atravesado el mar en búsqueda de Elsa o ir al Norte ahora que sabe que le obsequié un portal Mérida, pero no. Eligió a tu princesa.

-Para usarme de mensajero.

-Emma no es así, la conozco. Su corazón late en mi pecho, ella quiere ver si pueden ser solucionadas las cosas entre Aurora y tú… y tal vez yo haya sido una idiota y secuestrado al cuervo por diez semanas porque soy incapaz de acomodar mis emociones, pero Emma… tal vez ella piensa que si funciona para ustedes… tal vez.

-No me agrada Felipe. –Declaró la joven al instante que el cuervo se posó sobre su hombro. Esta vez no tenía carta de Regina lo cual sucedía a veces como la forma de hacerle saber que aunque no tuviera nada qué decir, nunca se quedaría con el ave más de lo debido.

-Bueno, no tiene por qué agradarte, es mi esposo, no tuyo. –Explicó dándole al ave un trozo de pan que este devoró al instante y se acurrucó en su regazo, el cuervo amaba a Aurora.

-Ni siquiera está en el palacio, mis padres están juntos siempre.

-Es porque tú tienes un reino enorme y nosotros tenemos un reino de buen tamaño, cada uno.

-¿Por qué no los unen?

-Porque mi reino es especial, muchas hadas, duendes, criaturitas… si lo uno con otro reino sería matar todo eso. Los pobres habitantes del sur ya tienen suficiente conmigo construyendo plazas donde eran sus casas… El sur necesita una reina con amor y respeto por todo eso. Mientras tanto yo sólo contengo las cosas lo mejor que puedo.

Emma sonrió.

-David, te toca la morada. –Blancanieves le acercó el frasquito con cautela.

El carruaje se movía uniformemente a través de los senderos el sur una vez que habían tomado el camino calcinado por Maléfica hasta el palacio de Aurora. Debían estar a tan sólo unas horas de viaje lo cual era alentador.

-Gracias cielo.

-No puedo creer que Regina se tomara tantas molestias redactando un manual, tomar 5 pociones al día es cómo estar en el mundo sin magia con el pastillero de lunes a domingo.

-Debes admitir que ese manual es la receta más elegante que nos dieron jamás.

-Y con mejor caligrafía. –Sonrió. ¿Te sientes mejor? –Quiso saber apretando su mano con suavidad y recargando la cabeza en su hombro. –Honestamente esto si se siente como una buena razón para solucionar los conflictos con Regina.

-¿Aunque tú hija siga molesta? ¿Vas a interceder por Regina con Emma? "Oh cielo, Regina es realmente una buena chica, deberías escribirle, invítala a cenar". Concluyó David imitando la voz de su esposa lo que hizo que se ganara un buen golpe en el brazo. –Auch.

-¡Eso nunca!

 _Emma:_

 _Debo admitir que el que seas un bebé de invierno es irónico, ¡Moriste congelada una vez! Nunca supimos en qué momento del año habías nacido y hemos vivido en base a tu edad hipotética por lo cual es realmente maravilloso que el regreso de tus padres nos pueda proporcionar la fecha. Sé que actualmente no represento una gran influencia para ti pero espero que tengas un buen día, que sea agradable y puedas aprovechar las maravillas que el sur tiene para ofrecer, tengo entendido que Aurora está siendo una anfitriona bastante conveniente para la situación y eso me alegra, creo que faltaba alegría en su vida y estoy realmente complacida de que estés a su lado._

 _Te ama, Regina_ _._

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDA EMMAAA…. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI. –Cantó su padre con entusiasmo ante el rostro completamente avergonzado de su hija.

-Por todos los Reyes, padre, ¿Qué clase de canción es esa? –Quiso saber. -¿Y por qué hay una vela en mi pastel de cumpleaños?

-Es para que pidas un deseo, cielo. –Le explicó Blancanieves con dulzura. –Piensas en un deseo y luego soplas la vela, no debes decir que has deseado.

-Sus costumbres son muy extrañas, ¿Si lo saben? – Sonrió. –"Deseo que Aurora sea feliz." –Pensó con fuerza y no supo por qué no pidió que Regina volviera o tener su amor incondicional, sólo supo que eso era lo que sentía correcto al momento. –Quiero volver a casa con ustedes. –Declaró a penas la vela se apagó, su expresión era de seguridad, algo en ella le decía que no tenía por qué seguir ahí.

 _Maléfica:_

 _Emma ha decidido volver con sus padres para el final de esta semana. La voy a extrañar._

 _Aurora._

-¿Y decías que era impersonal? –Regina se encontraba totalmente complacida tras leer la última carta de Aurora.

-Supongo que tienes razón respecto a las intenciones de Emma, aunque no sé cómo ayudarla a ver que puede ser feliz aunque yo no lo sea… Después de todo Aurora es una mujer casada.

-Pero le dejaste un sendero para que supiera llegar a ti. ¿No?

Fue hasta que el carruaje de Blancanieves se perdió de su vista que pudo sentir de nuevo la soledad que en todos los meses que había tenido a Emma como compañera no había experimentado. Felipe no llegaría sino hasta dentro de dos semanas más.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado para ella desde el ataque de Robin Hood a Emma y era increíble cómo Regina había decidido ocultarle su participación a la princesa permitiéndole crear esta nueva amistad. Antes del ataque ella participaba activamente en el reino de Felipe, era cómodo y había personas, plazas y ciudades en las que podía desenvolverse a placer. Su esposo realmente no era un monarca de ambiciones y con su ayuda habían impulsado la economía, cosa que le costaba trabajo hacer en su mundo de hadas y criaturas mágicas.

Sin embargo, aquella noche que Maléfica la había visitado le había quedado claro dónde estaban sus prioridades, al menos como reina y era así como Felipe tenía años dividiendo su tiempo para reinar con sabiduría y ocasionalmente visitar a su esposa en su paraíso.

Felipe no era una mala persona, ella realmente lo había querido, era guapo y tenía intenciones nobles pero para tener una relación se necesitaba mucho más que eso, se necesitaba que en su corazón no hubiera una persona más.

Le parecía absurdamente abrumadora la facilidad con la que Emma lo admitía, ella había vivido treinta años negándolo y de pronto aparecía una joven que tenía todo completamente claro, que sabía que era diferente y que abrazaba eso como una característica natural de su persona.

Fue hasta que el carruaje de Blancanieves se perdió de vista que se dio cuenta que también ella se estaba moviendo, no llevaba nada con ella más que su ropa y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho le tomó casi dos horas admitir que estaba siguiendo el sendero al pequeño reino de Maléfica.

-No tienes por qué caminar, corazón. –La voz de Maléfica hizo que su piel entera se erizara y detuviera la marcha de inmediato.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos : ) Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios sobe el capítulo anterior, me han encantado, varias cosas van a empezar a suceder a partir de ahora así que mantenganme al tanto de sus opiniones.

Respecto a eso que me comentan de que necesitan una linea para que el cambio de escenario sea más llevadero, me temo que no puedo incorporarlo porque debí haberlo hecho desde el inicio, pero prometo tratar de hacer las transiciones entre escenarios más sencillas.

Les recuerdo que la publicación del viernes va a ser doble así que cuando terminen de leer el 25, sencillamente podrán continuar con el 26 en vez de odiarme.

* * *

Capítulo 24:

Deseo de cumpleaños.

-Estoy segura de que Emma no quiso decir esto. –Regina se encontraba de brazos cruzados en la pequeña sala de la casa.

-Tú misma me explicaste sus intenciones. –Maléfica igualmente tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada vidriosa, caminaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña habitación con pisos de madera. Las dos estaban a puerta cerrada.

-Eso no quiere decir que puedas traer a la reina de los páramos del sur a mi casa, ¿Quieres iniciar una guerra? Tú tienes un palacio, no hay espacio para una persona más.

-¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

-Devolverla a donde pertenece, es una reina con responsabilidades.

 _Emma:_

 _Al parecer, a penas has dejado el palacio de Aurora, ella ha decidido perseguir su destino porque Maléfica la ha encontrado vagando en el camino a su palacio. Podrás pensar que es sensata y que la persuadió de que tiene un pueblo que reinar, que tiene responsabilidades…. O si eres romántica podrás pensar que la llevó a su palacio y que se reconciliaron por los años separadas._

 _Pero no. La ha traído a mi casa._

 _¿Tienes idea de las implicaciones morales y sociales que eso involucra? Maléfica es idiota y ahora corremos el riesgo de que se inicie una guerra. En lo que al mundo respecta (por que no conocen la historia) lo que se pensará es que Maléfica se robó a la esposa de Felipe, así es, Maléfica secuestrando a Aurora por segunda vez. Y yo estoy implicada. FABULOSO. Estoy realmente molesta._

 _Traté de convencerla de que volvieran a su palacio pero argumenta que no desea volver al lugar de dónde Aurora huyó en primer lugar, ¿Cómo pelear contra eso? A veces pienso que sabe exactamente qué cosas decirme porque es consciente de que yo no regresaría al palacio de verano por los recuerdos._

 _De cualquier forma ahora estoy atrapada en esta situación que obviamente Maléfica tendrá que solucionar porque tengo mis propios asuntos, por ejemplo: La señora Potts enseñándome a cocinar ¿La vida se puede volver más bochornosa conmigo? Parece ser que tengo un talento natural así que no te sorprendas si tu próxima tarta de cumpleaños es hecha por mi (Aurora me ha contado que incluso soplaste una vela (que cosa más extraña)), ¿Te gustaría eso? Podría enviarla._

 _Regina._

Emma tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras leía, en algún momento entre el cuarto y el sexto mes con Aurora la había perdonado, definitivamente soñar con ella cada noche no le ayudaba a mantener ningún tipo de rencor pero no lo había admitido ni siquiera para sí misma hasta leer esa carta y ahora era únicamente su orgullo el que susurraba el nombre de Regina al cuervo y lo observaba volar hacia el horizonte.

-¿Han solucionado las cosas? –David quiso saber ocasionando que diera un salto.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso? –Inquirió extrañada.

-Graham me contó una parte y Anastasia lo que Drizella le contó. ¿Has vuelto porque la has perdonado? –Continuó con curiosidad acomodándose a su lado.

-He vuelto porque Aurora tenía cosas que hacer y no voy a discutir nada más. –Respondió con determinación.

-Bien… tú madre quiere verte.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-No, quiere planear una fiesta para tu próximo cumpleaños.

-No por favor, no, papá, soplé una vela, dejé que cantaras… ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Quién planea una fiesta con casi un año de anticipación?

-La he convencido de que invite a todas las personas en el reino.

-¿A todas? –Alzó la vista interesada y David sonrió ante la semejanza que tenía con su madre.

-A todas, es una lástima que no hables con Regina.

-Aunque hablara con Regina, seguramente ese día sería el que sacudiría sus libros o catalogaría sus pociones. –Se quejó amargamente cruzando los brazos… -Hablando de pociones… ¿Cómo te sientes, padre?

-Bastante bien, cielo. –Dijo con una suave sonrisa y Emma sencillamente supo que su padre estaba mintiendo.

-Oh…

-¿Regina?

-Aurora, no me apetece hablar contigo, te he dejado vivir en mi casa, pero nada más.

-Voy a arreglar una reunión con Felipe… aclarar las cosas. –Se justificó.

-No me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tú esposo, Aurora, tienes un reino a la deriva mientras hablamos.

-El sur está mucho mejor sin mi… todos lo saben, necesitan una reina noble que ame a las criaturas mágicas… yo sólo… yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Fabuloso… otra mujer de la realeza que se rehúsa a su destino.

-Bueno… a diferencia de Emma… yo soy realmente mala en el trabajo.

-No eres mala, eres egoísta, sabes exactamente lo que tu pueblo necesita pero no quieres, no quieres ser la reina de los páramos del sur.

-Puedes ir y reinar tú. –Sugirió y Regina soltó una risa irónica mirándole con fastidio.

-Emma ya no está molesta contigo, ¿Lo sabes?

-Claro que no lo sé, la mujer no me escribe.

-Bueno tu…

-Sí, Aurora yo me lo busqué.

-¿Por qué dejaste de escribir?

-Cometí un error con ella y parece que me está castigando por todo mi pasado. –Admitió con amargura y Aurora sonrió mientras se ponía a su lado. –No dije que podías sentarte.

-Me has dejado vivir en tu casa y sabes bien que no fue "un error", tenías mucho tiempo tratándola como niña, ahora es una adulta, no la reconocerías y ella te ama… -Y apenas escuchó eso último se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, todos parecían estar al tanto de _eso_ menos ella.

 _Corazón:_

 _Soy consciente de que por razones que conciernen a tus emociones estás en un momento en el que te comportas como idiota; no me malinterpretes, lo aplaudo completamente, Regina merece todos y cada uno de los desplantes que le estás haciendo porque: afrontémoslo, hay cosas evidentes sucediendo y el que elija irse por la tangente es para matarla, o en tu caso, cortar la comunicación, sin embargo el hecho de que envíes de regreso al ave todas las mañanas es un acto pretencioso e igualmente romántico que nos tiene completamente convencidos de que ambas son igualmente idiotas así que por favor, espabílate y empieza a contestar las cartas, compórtate como la mujer madura que sabemos que eres._

 _Pd: Su cumpleaños es en tres días._

 _Maléfica._

-¿Cumpleaños?

-Todos cumplen años alguna vez, princesa, la reina nunca lo ha celebrado ¿Lo está celebrando? –Anastasia acomodaba su plato de avena en la mesilla junto a su cama.

-La carta no dice que lo esté celebrando, sólo que va a ser en tres días, ¿Cuántos años cumplirá?

-Creo que eso no es relevante, su alteza. –Drizella interrumpió mientras entraba con sábanas limpias. – Es decir, sabemos que los años no pasan por ella, ¿No? Es una fecha simbólica.

-¿Qué le debo comprar?

-Tal vez debería envolverse en papel para regalo y atarse a la pata del ave. –Bromeó la cocinera.

 _Regina:_

 _La otra noche he soñado que estabas en la banca de piedra bajo tu manzano, el día era cálido y el viento no soplaba, la luz era nítida y yo sólo estaba ahí, hipnotizada ante la imagen de ti leyendo un pequeño libro con pasta de cuero; cómo siempre tú te dabas cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, no porque yo hiciera ruido, ni porque estuviera en tu rango de visión, sino porque tú sencillamente sabes esas cosas cuando se trata de mí y nuestras miradas se encontraron por una eternidad antes de que dejaras caer el libro y corrieras a mis brazos…_

 _Ha sido uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido y se ha sentido real, ya sabes, salvo por la parte de que eres una reina y no sería propio de ti correr, pero me ha encantado el entusiasmo, al menos en mis sueños no eres completamente evitante; así es lo he dicho, eres evitante. Pero te amo y he decidido volver a escribir, porque siento que esto me duele más a mí y francamente te necesito y parte de esa necesidad, al menos a mi criterio es hacértelo saber diariamente._

 _A estas alturas de mi vida y habiendo vivido dieciséis años contigo, aún me parece increíble la cantidad de cosas que pasé por alto o que di por sentado, o que yo consideraba normales como mi educación, solo sé que te encargaste de que se hiciera un trabajo maravilloso en el reino y ahora aquí estoy yo, parcialmente y de forma no oficial tratando de llenar las altísimas expectativas que dejaste, nunca habrá nadie como tú y yo lo escribiré en los libros, si mi reinado va a ser algo inminente todas las partes de esta historia quedarán a la luz y sabrán que realmente vale la pena luchar por ti… yo quiero luchar por ti._

 _Aún no tengo bien claro de cómo funciona esto, pero después de haber tenido ese sueño recordé que solías resguardarte de todos bajo el manzano, es una realidad que no es cómodo llevar un árbol a todos lados (no es práctico), es por eso que dentro de este sobre encontrarás un pequeño obsequio, quiero darte un trozo de comodidad para que puedas disfrutar cualquier lugar del reino; realmente espero que te guste, pasé una tarde entera con el joyero mientras lo hacía, deseo que mi obsequio y carta te saquen una sonrisa y que independientemente de esto pases un feliz cumpleaños; sé que no celebramos esta fecha, sin embargo cualquier excusa es buena para retomar las cartas, la escritura, dar un obsequio y recordarte lo mucho que te amo. Mis pensamientos están siempre contigo_

 _Emma._

Maléfica, Aurora, Chip y Graham estaban tras la puerta de la habitación de la reina, Regina nunca cerraba su puerta, sin importar qué, siempre podían estar todos al tanto de cualquiera que fuera la situación, pero ahí estaban, excluidos.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué haces esto? –Maléfica golpeaba la puerta y podían escuchar a Regina moviendo papeles de forma ruidosa.

-No haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir, su majestad. –Chip sonaba preocupado.

-¿Tiene a Emma ahí dentro? –Era la primera intervención de Aurora y se sentía llena de curiosidad.

-¡Váyanse! –Gritó agitada

-¿Qué sucede, Regina?

-Emma escribió. –Respondió y fue suficiente para que Maléfica hiciera que los demás curiosos volvieran a sus tareas.

-Dejémosla un rato.

 _Emma:_

 _Tu carta me ha tomado completamente por sorpresa, incluso he querido aparecer por el palacio de verano y correr hacia ti… después de todo ya no soy reina y hace un tiempo que el protocolo ha dejado de importarme, te costaría reconocerme y tal vez perdería el encanto… no había pensado en eso._

 _Debo decirte que me han hecho regalos toda mi vida pero ninguno pensado en mis intereses y sinceramente me has dejado sin palabras, apenas si puedo contener mi dicha, te extraño, te necesito, te amo tanto Emma, realmente lamento haberte hecho sentir pequeña cuando eres lo más grande que me ha pasado, estoy muy apenada por haberte molestado en primera instancia y no volveré a actuar como si nada sucediera, es evidente que hay algo ocurriendo, algo que yo no quería ver y aparentemente todos notaban, eso que debemos solucionar aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo proceder y necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo._

 _Me he hundido en tus cartas, buscando respuestas y notado que has sido clara a lo largo del camino y yo más que ciega… pero, ¿Cómo no ser ciega? ¿Cómo no tener miedo, Emma? Por primera vez en mi vida me encuentro completamente aterrada de lo que yo pienso, de lo que tú sientes… de lo que los demás puedan decir._

 _Regina._

-¡Por Merlin! –Exclamó Anastasia al ver a Emma en la cocina antes del amanecer cortando vegetales. -¿Qué cree que hace? ¿Piensa envenenar al palacio?

-Yo sé cocinar. –Se defendió con indignación.

-Usted sabe seguir instrucciones, eso es completamente distinto… La reina respondió a su carta, ¿Cierto? –La curiosidad siempre mejoraba su ánimo.

-Yo siempre me levanto temprano.

-A luchar, a vencer a alguno de los pobres guardias desde que su padre sólo la entrena una vez por semana a medio día, no a cocinar, usted sólo cocina cuando hay emociones de por medio. Sí no me dice qué sucede en tres segundos voy a sacarla de aquí.

-No me puedes sacar de aquí, Anastasia, soy la futura reina, puedo exiliarte.

-Uno…-Contó.

-Esto es un ultraje, me siento ofendida…

-Dos… -Prosiguió tomando una sartén y Emma pudo jurar que Lucifer le miraba de forma burlona desde la alacena.

-¡Bien! Sí, Regina respondió, amó el regalo que le envié y dijo… dijo que estaba asustada por… por, por sus sentimientos y los míos… no fue exacta, es decir, no especificó a que se refería pero no soy estúpida ni evitante y si me pongo a pensarlo ahora entiendo por qué dejó de escribir… y también por qué se siente conflictuada, una cosa es que yo sólo quiera ser correspondida y otra que yo no quiera ver el peso moral con el que carga.

-Oh cielos… ¿Qué le va a escribir? –Respondió con genuina emoción soltando el sartén y sentándose en un banquillo a su lado. –Deje de cortar verduras, por todos los reyes y vaya por sus hojas y tinta.

 _Regina:_

 _Me encuentro compensada por aquella ocasión en la que te quedaste con mi cuervo con tus palabras en la carta anterior, incluso he pasado la noche en vela y antes del amanecer he tenido que ponerme a cocinar para poder acomodar todo lo que pasaba por mi mente… ¿Te molestaría aparecer por aquí? Realmente me encantaría tener esta conversación frente a frente, no te puedo obligar a venir al palacio de verano pero podemos encontrar un punto intermedio._

 _Entiendo la parte del peso moral pero aun así me molesta que los libros no cuenten este tipo de historias, ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿No quieren incomodar? Lo único que hacen es perpetuar la ignorancia, el miedo y las inseguridades y me deja a mí aquí en la cocina, escuchando como Anastasia cocina mientras yo escribo esta carta en la que sólo me puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo fue que Regina al fin vio lo que traté de decirle todos estos años? Y un aterrador ¿Ahora qué? ¿Debo alejarme de ti? Porque es verdad una cosa: sólo consideré todo este tiempo mi propio sentir y tú puedes estar sencillamente horrorizada, lo cual me aterra, pero lo entendería._

 _Emma._

-Es increíblemente tierno. –Maléfica acababa de leer la carta en voz alta.

-Emma es tan cursi, voy a vomitar. –Expresó Chip desde el diván con un libro en las manos y continuó su lectura antes de que la reina lo fulminara con la mirada.

-A mí me parece muy dulce, creo que le esperan cartas llenas de cosas muy sinceras a Regina. –Aurora expresó distraídamente, se encontraba mirándose al espejo, tratando de descubrir cómo peinarse a sí misma sin ayuda.

-Si me permiten opinar. –Interrumpió Graham desde la terraza donde se encontraba aplicando laca transparente al marco del ventanal. –Deberían traerla, me hace falta una buena pelea. – Concluyó y Regina sólo pudo ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

-Ustedes no entienden.

 _Emma:_

 _¿Horrorizada? Tú sabes bien cómo horrorizarme y créeme que esto no lo hace, lo que esto me hace es sentir que respiro muy rápido… o muy lento y que estoy mareada y las habitaciones de mi casa son más pequeñas de lo que realmente son y sólo deseo salir al jardín y hacerme un ovillo entre los manzanos._

 _Respecto a tu pregunta de cómo me di cuenta, pues te diré: fui acorralada por Maléfica, Graham y Chip, y este último ha dicho unas palabras que han hecho que varios nudos que no sabía que tenía en mi cabeza se desataran y la venda de mis ojos callera por completo… y usualmente cuando una persona tiene una revelación de este tipo se siente relajada y feliz pero yo estoy tensa, grito, sin mencionar que vivo con la constante preocupación de tener a Aurora, aprendiendo a cocinar y a vestirse por sí misma…. Es increíble que existan personas tan inútiles pero realmente no voy a juzgar._

 _Sobre encontrarnos a medio camino, tengo que decir no. No me siento lista para verte, cariño y no es nada malo ni tiene nada que ver con esto, es sencillamente el hecho de que me he vuelto una cobarde._

 _Una cosa si es cierta, tú tienes responsabilidades como futura reina que debes cumplir y yo… tengo mucho miedo._

 _Regina._

-Ella literalmente dijo que no quiere verme.

-Dijo que no está lista. –Drizella le ayudaba a Emma a ponerse su pijama y le fue inevitable soltar una risa pues acababa de leer como Regina se quejaba de las personas incapaces de vestirse por sí mismas.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué tiene que estar lista? Sólo soy yo, vivimos juntas muchos, muchos años…. _Solo soy yo._

-En esa cabeza llena de datos e inteligencia… ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que ya no "Sólo es usted"?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella vivió con una niña, tiene años sin verla y en su mente aún usted es esa niña, hay dos Emmas, la de las cartas, que es una adulta, y la niña con la que vivió y no sabe realmente como concebirlas a ambas como una sola persona. Además, la reina _la ama._

-Claro que me ama, rompió la maldición del invierno.

-Oh, no… me refiero a que lo hace de la misma forma _especial_ , en que usted lo hace.

-Por supuesto que no, y fue egoísta de mi parte pensar que podía ser correspondida, no puedo obligar a nadie a que me ame, tú misma lo viste, la carta dice que la hago que no pueda respirar y que sienta que las habitaciones son pequeñas y que… -Leyó de nuevo el primer párrafo para recuperar la información y concluyó. –Y quiere hacerse un ovillo.

-Eso no es lo único que dice la carta. –La reprendió.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga?

-Escribir.

 _Regina:_

 _Te amo… no sé exactamente cuándo comencé a hacerlo pero es probable que lo haya hecho toda mi vida… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Claro que te he amado toda mi vida, sólo que no cómo te amo desde hace un tiempo… no sé exactamente cómo explicarlo. Nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti, siempre estoy esperando tus cartas… apareces en mis sueños todas las noches y esos sueños son lo único que me ayuda a soportar el no poder mirar tus ojos, los cuales son más profundos y brillantes que el cielo nocturno, esos sueños son lo único que me ayuda a no ansiar tus abrazos y el sonido de tu voz… a lo largo de mi vida pasaste de ser un adulto distante a la única persona en la que yo pude confiar… En este camino me doy cuenta de que puedo estar sola, puedo sobrevivir y soy fuerte… pero aun así no deseo nada más que tenerte a mi lado._

 _Esta carta es arriesgarme a que dejes de escribir nuevamente, sencillamente porque estoy vaciando mi corazón en el papel y puede ser demasiado para soportar pero debo admitir que en este caso mis razones son egoístas, soy yo quien ya no aguantaba un segundo más con esta información dentro de mí._

 _No quiero a cualquier mujer, te quiero a ti y no ha habido nada más doloroso para mí que el hecho de que me entregaras a mis padres como un objeto sin considerar en absoluto mi opinión: Te amo y quiero estar contigo._

 _Emma._

Mientras Regina leía la carta había pasado de sentirse completamente sonrojada y acalorada a llorar como una niña pequeña con el último párrafo… no había nada más doloroso para ella tampoco y se repetía una y mil veces a si misma que era porque así debían ser las cosas, pero con el corazón de Emma finalmente decodificado en una sola carta sus razones parecían quebrarse contra el suelo como una vasija de porcelana…

 _Emma:_

 _Cariño, yo te amo a ti, apareces en mis sueños de forma abrumadora y dolorosa, despertar es un martirio y preferiría dormir por siempre, me encantaría tener la fuerza emocional para ir a buscarte pero no la tengo… mi mente no me lo permite, mi amor por ti no es correcto… es… es perverso y lo sé porque yo era una niña como tú cuando me han obligado a casarme, él era mucho más grande y yo soy mucho más grande que tú, sólo conocí el sufrimiento y la desdicha… la reina malvada surgió en el momento en que fui forzada a ser su esposa y aún siento el miedo y la incertidumbre corroerme sólo de pensar en eso a pesar de que han pasado los años, a pesar de que me convertí en una mujer fuerte y completamente independiente… siempre existirá en mi interior el recuerdo de ese monstruo… yo soy un monstruo y tú eres la luz… créeme, lo sé de primera mano y no voy a corromperte incluso si eso es lo que tú piensas que quieres, eres muy joven y estoy segura de que encontraremos la forma de que seas feliz con alguien._

 _Regina._

-Regina está siendo egoísta. –Emma tenía casi una hora en silencio observando a Anastasia cocinar quien casi se había olvidado de su presencia.

-Sí… ¿La va a forzar a que no sea egoísta?

-Eso sería egoísta. –Respondió y pudo ver en el gesto de la mujer que esta no veía el problema. – ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que no estoy siendo obligada a nada? Yo la quiero desde antes de que ella lo notara, ella debería sentirse amenazada por mí.

-Tal vez así es.

Regina:

Te conozco, conozco a quien yace detrás de la reina fuerte y aterradora a la que todos respetan, a la mujer sensible y frágil… No recuerdo mucho de la vez que me congelé pero si recuerdo que te seguí hasta un prado antes de perderme, montabas a Rocinante y creo que fue ahí cuando yo decidí que amaba a los caballos, me recuerdo a mí misma entre arbustos con el cuerpo contra el suelo escondida… observándote en soledad, siendo tú misma… rota y no fue tu fragilidad lo que me hizo amarte sino tu capacidad de sobreponerte, de imponer y de cambiar el mundo.

Yo decidí que te amaba, tú no me has obligado, jamás lo harás y sé que tienes miedo, tal vez a mí.

Yo no te voy a obligar a nada.

Emma.

Regina miraba hacia los manzanos desde la ventana del cuarto de alquimias, Chip estudiaba Historia de Reyes sentado a la mesa con el gran libro de cuero y ella detenía la carta entre sus manos con la frente pegada al cristal… Entre los arboles yacía Maléfica con Aurora, ambas estaban juntas, echadas lado a lado en el pasto y podía observarlas riendo… si cerraba los ojos incluso podía escucharlas, envidiaba sus manos unidas… las miradas que se daban en el desayuno… envidiaba el hecho de que una nueva habitación no hubiera sido necesaria para la joven reina.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos, tenía planeado subir este capítulo un poco más temprano pero tuve que llevar a mi hermana al dentista y me fue imposible volver antes.**

 **El capítulo 26 se publicará inmediatamente después de este, tal y como lo he prometido y el capítulo 27 se publicará el día martes así que todo sigue igual : )**

 **Respecto a la cantidad de capítulos que este fanfic va a tener, aún no lo tengo bien claro, yo tenía planeado que fueran entre 35 y 40. Pero aún no lo he definido muy bien (ya no voy tan adelantada en la escritura)**

 **La situación de Maléfica y Aurora se retomará, como se ha ido retomando todo eventualmente.**

 **Emma Tiene 19 años actualmente. (Información para los que han perdido el hilo de la edad de Emma)**

 **Necesito que comenten, ya sea al final de este capítulo o al final del 26, o al final de ambos, pero que lo hagan porque cuando lo lean entenderán mis** **razones y por qué fue publicación doble.**

 **Saludos a Marie (Regina Marie Mills) Del Grupo SwanQueen en Facebook ; )**

* * *

 _Capítulo 25:_

 _El baile de Emma._

Era temprano en la mañana y últimamente para Emma era más complicado encontrar un momento a solas, la planeación de la fiesta de cumpleaños con casi un año de anticipación se había intensificado con el paso de los meses y ahora, a tan solo un día del gran evento, deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. Por su mente había pasado la idea de huir pero no le podía hacer eso a su madre, la mujer estaba realmente emocionada y a decir verdad no estaba muy segura para quién era la fiesta si para ella o para su madre aunque preferiría la segunda opción así no tendría que estar sujeta al protocolo, sin embargo, a un día del gran evento aún había tantas cosas que tenía que revisar y aprobar. Esperaba de corazón que esa fuera la última fiesta.

Con el paso de los meses había comprendido que el verdadero propósito del evento no era celebrar su cumpleaños sino meter a todos sus posibles prospectos en el salón para que ella pudiera conocerles… lo cual era… nuevo. Le sorprendió porque no lo vio venir pero con sus padres se estaba acostumbrando a no ver venir las cosas, aun así ella no quería conocer a nadie, sólo quería reencontrarse con Regina… Ella amaba a Regina y aunque para Regina todo era un millón de veces más complicado y parecía sobre analizar las situaciones hasta la locura… habían logrado sobrevivir un año más con cartas, cartas diferentes, abiertas a las emociones, y eso era bueno… debía serlo porque era lo que la mantenía cuerda.

-¿En qué trabajas? – David entró a la biblioteca ruidosamente sacándola de sus cavilaciones y poniendo nuevas en su mente. - ¿No estás emocionada por el baile, cielo? escuche que están viniendo de todas partes, va a ser todo un evento, imaginé que estarías con tu madre preparando el vestido –Comentó sentándose frente a ella mientras comía una naranja.

\- Genial… otra expectativa altísima que debo llenar. –Suspiró sin mirarlo.

-Vamos Emma, no esperamos nada de ti, va a ser divertido va a haber mucha comida, sólo tienes que recibir a los invitados con nosotros y el resto de la noche lo puedes pasar bailando con tus amigos, Chip confirmó, no hemos podido encontrar a Aurora y Felipe no va a venir, aún está conflictuado por, bueno, ya sabes, su esposa decidió que ya no quería estar con él y Meléfica cerrando el sur… el aún está tratando de manejar… bueno, todo… si tú sabes dónde está Aurora puedes invitarla, es tú baile, tus amigas deben venir, es una lástima que Ingrid no haya dejado venir a Elsa, tu madre sabe cuánto te emociona Elsa y la hija de Fergus...

Emma sonrió brevemente, su padre realmente podía ser hablador y continuó escribiendo. –Jamás he bailado en mi vida. –Espetó sin alzar la vista. -No puedo evitar ver esta fiesta como lo que es: mi presentación en sociedad; tu bien sabes que no quiero ser una reina, ¿Dónde quedó el padre que me prometió que iba a morir muy viejo? Sólo tengo diecinueve años y ya te duelen las rodillas con el frío.

-Necesitamos un plan de respaldo, cielo, hago lo que puedo pero… -Emma lo detuvo, no quería saber.

-¿En serio te preocupa mucho mi falta de interés afectivo por los demás seres humanos?

-Me preocupa un poco que mi hija sea una reina solitaria, amo a tu madre, me encantaría que encontraras a alguien.

-¿Y te parece que meter a todas las personas del reino en el salón del palacio de verano me va a ayudar?

-Digamos que… me agrada la idea de que tengas a todos a tu disposición.

La Princesa alzó la mirada, finalmente fascinada. – Padre, debo admitir que es refrescante ver a un chico bueno en un papel cínico.

-No sé de qué hablas. –Sonrió con suavidad; Emma bajó la pluma y cruzó los brazos recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-De cualquier forma, ya te dije que no se bailar.

-Eso se soluciona fácilmente. –Afirmó dejando la fruta sobre la mesa y pidiéndole su mano. -¿Me permite esta pieza?

-Padre, ni siquiera hay música.

-Emma, ponte de pie o empezaré a cantar una canción. –Amenazó y la joven obedeció completamente sonrojada.

-¿Por qué insisten en torturarme de esta forma? Tengo quejándome de este baile desde que se le ocurrió a mi madre y sólo lo han vuelto cada vez más ostentoso.

-Es trabajo de los padres avergonzar a los hijos, cielo… dame gusto en esto, ¿Por favor? – Inquirió y tomándola con suavidad, acomodó la mano de la princesa en su hombro, la suya en su cintura y ambas manos libres unidas con suavidad. –Imagina que es una batalla, Emma, no hay armas, sólo tú y yo, debes predecir mis movimientos, no para acabar conmigo sino porque somos un equipo, cuando bailas con alguien, eres tú y esa persona contra el mundo. –Explicó suavemente.

-Entendido. –Obedeció suavemente y sintió cómo su padre la guio hacia la izquierda; a la mitad de la biblioteca, pudo percibir en la sonrisa del rey en un gesto que no había visto antes, estaba feliz, tranquilo, parecía realizado y en paz mientras la llevaba en el movimiento suave, de izquierda a derecha, primero un pie, luego otro…. En círculos incipientes y enseguida separándose para una vuelta, todo parecía tan natural.

 _Regina:_

 _Hoy mi padre me ha enseñado a bailar, debo admitir que ha sido sumamente adorable porque yo no tenía idea de qué debía hacer y ahora al menos sé que no voy a avergonzar a la familia Encantadora, una parte de mi sabe que lo hacía para que yo pudiera brillar en sociedad: al fin he logrado que admita que este baile es una forma de exhibir y exhibirme ante los posibles prospectos para que, cito "Yo no sea una reina solitaria" y debo admitir que me parece absurdo que me quieran casar con un desconocido, como si no hubieran aprendido de la historia, como si no vinieran de haber pasado más de una década en ese mundo en el que las cosas funcionaban diferente, como si yo no te amara a ti… (Bien, esa última parte no la saben), debo admitir que fue un tierno momento padre e hija que estoy bastante feliz que se haya dado._

 _También me ha dicho que Chip ha confirmado su asistencia, han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que lo vi que me da miedo no poder reconocerlo, o peor, que no me reconozca, porque usaré un vestido, UN VESTIDO, creo que ni siquiera recuerdo la sensación de mis piernas tocándose una con otra ¿Podrías decirle que seré la mujer del vestido rojo? Seguramente habrá más doncellas en vestido rojo, pero bueno… ya sabes, seré la de vestido rojo que esté incómodamente junto al Rey y la Reina tratando de que la noche pasé rápido, tal vez pueda sacarme a bailar y podamos estar incómodos al mismo tiempo… sé que es raro que te pida que le hables a Chip de mi parte pero estoy emocionada por ver a alguien de la familia._

 _Ojalá pudieras ser tú, nada me gustaría más que poder verte, bailar contigo y mirarte a ti después de todos estos años; creo que he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que he soñado contigo (sé que lo sabes), en algunos sueños te voy a buscar, otras tu vienes pero siempre acaban igual, conmigo despertando y no hay nada más horrible que despertar lejos de ti, de mi familia y completamente encaminada hacia un destino que me parece odioso._

 _Tú sabes bien que no me gusta escribir para reclamarte, me gusta escribir para decirte que te amo y que te extraño pero tengo los sentimientos a flor de piel esta vez; espero que estén teniendo una buena cosecha de manzana, tal vez puedas enviar un poco de tu sidra con Chip, tal vez puedas enviar regalos, tal vez yo pueda enviarte regalos y eso haría esto un poco más tangible, a veces siento que olvido el sonido de tu voz y me aterra hacerlo pero más que eso, me aterra que me olvides a mí, que te acostumbres a no tenerme y que tu vida se vuelva tan amena que un día sencillamente yo deje de importar y no pueda hacer nada al respecto, siento que ese día moriré._

 _Emma._

-Debes admitir que es un muy buen chantaje. –Maléfica leyó la carta con premura mientras Regina revolvía en un enorme baúl frente a la cama.

-Está utilizando sus últimos recursos.

-¿Funcionó?

-Me duele que se sienta así… me duele porque puedo sentir que es sincera… me duele y una vez ordené matar una aldea entera, incluidos mujeres y niños, es… absurdo.

Emma despertó con una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago; podía escuchar el movimiento de platos, sillas y mesas afuera de sus habitaciones a pesar de la distancia y antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar en incorporarse, Anastasia y Drizella entraron sin anunciarse con más energía de la que ella podía soportar en un día tan adverso… en un día en el que iba a ser forzada a bailar con personas para complacer a sus padres, en el que iba a presentarse a sí misma como un objeto.

-Debe despertar, princesa. –Drizella quitó las cobijas de encima de ella.

-No, no debo. –Se quejó haciéndose un ovillo.

-El _orden del día_ es desayunar, enseguida un baño, arreglar su cabello, maquillarla y ayudarla a ponerse el vestido, debe estar lista para las cuatro de la tarde, a esa hora los invitados empezarán a llegar, ¿Ha visto el salón? Luce asombroso. –Anastasia se subió a la cama y empezó a jalarle el pelo y picarle las costillas.

-¿Tardarán ocho horas metiéndome en el vestido? –Quiso saber quitándosela de encima y levantándose atraída por el aroma del desayuno, llenándose la boca de huevos fritos y pan tostado, comiéndose sus preocupaciones y dejando de lado sus problemas al menos por un momento.

-Está subestimando el tiempo que una doncella tarda en estar lista para un baile, su alteza. –Explicó Drizella. –La costurera va a venir y ajustará el vestido sobre usted, literalmente para quitárselo necesitará que cortemos algunos puntos y deshagamos nudos.

-La emoción está matándome. –Exclamó con ironía mientras bebía de su copa y atragantándose al notar que era sidra. -¡Por Merlín!... ¿Qué es esto?

-Chip llegó. –Anastasia sonreía sinceramente. –La reina le envió tres botellas de sidra, dos canastas con manzanas, un pay de cumpleaños y su pajarillo enjaulado, sin carta lamentablemente.

-¿Chip está aquí? –Quiso saber y sus ojos se iluminaron con premura.

-Su padre le está dando una plática sobre el respeto que espera que tenga hacia usted… El pobre joven debe estar tratando de no reírse, nuestra princesa es… _especial_.

-Oh por favor… ¿Ni siquiera el día que me van a presentar como una pieza al mejor postor me pueden dejar de ridiculizar?

-Su vida sería más sencilla si sus padres supieran que es _especial_.

-O tal vez mi padre le daría esa plática a todas las mujeres del reino y también a los hombres y a los árboles y a los gatos porque disfruta avergonzarme. ¿Puedo ver a Chip?

-No, hasta el baile. –Puntuó Anastasia. –Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta, pero usted ya no es una niña. –Le hizo saber y enseguida Drizella puso un espejo frente a ella. –Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que lo vio y ha cambiado mucho, mire su rostro, ahora es afilado, su mentón se ha definido, sus pechos se ven a través de su ropa de dormir... –Señaló con la mano y una sonrisa burlona.

Emma se encontraba completamente mortificada, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada ante su propio reflejo, _¿Cuándo había crecido?_ –Bien, voy a darme un baño, creo que he perdido el apetito. –Concluyó en dirección a la tina y podía escuchar el eco de las indiscretas risas de las mujeres que eran su familia…

-¿Qué es?-Maléfica se aproximó con curiosidad y sentándose en el tocador esperó respuesta.

-Un collar, es una medalla de oro blanco, tiene grabado un patito, ella es un patito. –Sonrió mientras miraba el obsequio que tenía hacía un tiempo.

-Es realmente dulce… ya sabes, si tuviera once años, ¿Si sabes que es una mujer de casi veinte? Esta noche esperan que ella se enamore de alguien… - Expresó con dureza y sin hacer contacto visual…

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Emma podía observar cómo los carruajes empezaban a llegar, todas formas y tamaños, el ruido iba creciendo y ella estaba lista, la habían llamado un par de veces y se había detenido ante la puerta de sus habitaciones porque no quería hacerlo, no quería salir y enfrentar a toda esa gente a la que pronto reinaría; esto de cierta forma lo volvía oficial.

Se miró una vez más al espejo, su vestido era mucho más cómodo de lo que hubiera querido imaginar, encontraba cierto consuelo en pensar que podría pasar la fiesta entera quejándose de las costuras del mismo, sintiéndolo apretado o incluso que picara, pero era cómodo, se movía con gracia a su ritmo, el cuello en "V" le cubría con la dignidad que ella buscaba y el color… nunca se imaginó que el rojo pudiera lucir de ese modo en ella. Había deseado que sólo trenzaran su cabello y no se preocuparan por él, pero Anastasia había insistido en recogerlo dejando sueltos un par de mechones al frente y de forma extraña, al mirarse con el atuendo, el peinado y el maquillaje se sentía bien; no le incomodaba esta versión de sí misma, tal vez no le encantaba la idea de las horas que implicaba pero se sentía elegante, podía ver en sí el mismo esfuerzo que había visto emplear a Regina todos los días y lo valoraba mil veces más.

-¿Cielo?... ¿Estás lista? – Llamó su padre una vez más.

-Padre, creo que no quiero ir, ¿Puedes disculparme con todos…? Creí que podía hacerlo, pero no quiero sentir miedo y creo que estoy al borde de sentirlo y no quiero…

-¿Quieres dejarme pasar? Podemos pasar la tarde juntos, estoy seguro de que tu madre puede encargarse de todos los invitados.

-Claro que no puede, no seas absurdo. –Habló del otro lado de la puerta; su mano se aferraba a la aldaba por si su padre trataba de abrirla. –Por favor, sólo… sólo dame unos minutos más, ve con ella y yo bajaré.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por favor, Padre.

-Bien. –Lo escuchó alejarse con su caminar lento y pesado, respiró aliviada y sintió que se soltaría a llorar; eso no podía estar pasándole, había enfrentado cosas más duras, conocía a las personas que iban a acudir al baile, el que la fueran a presentar como un objeto era un hecho circunstancial que no tenía por qué hacerla sentir inferior, ella era mucho más racional que esto.

Escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta una vez más y su estómago dio un vuelco. – Padre, iré en un momento, por favor…

-Em, soy Chip, por favor, abre, salté a tres guardias, lucifer me mordió y Anastasia está cuidando el pasillo.

-Chip, vete, creí que estaba lista pero no estoy lista.

-¿Lista para qué? Sólo es un baile, no hagas una escena.

-Nunca he ido a un baile, no quiero.

-Yo tampoco he ido a ninguno pero la reina dijo que bailarías conmigo, ¿Me vas a decir que estás asustada?

-Si estuviera asustada lo sabrías.

-Oh, yo sé que estás asustada.

-Idiota.

-¿Realmente no vas a abrir la puerta? Te tengo un regalo.

-¿Qué regalo?

-No lo quieres, voy a irme y no vas a ver mi vello facial, soy tan guapo que te van a gustar los hombres.

-Eres un idiota, sólo de escucharte siento cómo Aurora me empieza a atraer.

-Qué asco, la mujer no sabe hacer sopa ni siguiendo instrucciones, se necesita realmente compromiso para ser tan malo en algo.

Emma dejó salir una risa floja y enseguida se pudo escuchar cómo la puerta se abría y asomaba primero su rostro sonriente y enseguida todo su cuerpo.

-Woah… Esto si no lo esperaba.

-De verdad tienes vello facial, ¡Que extraño!

-¿Qué le pasó al niño con el que crecí?- Se burló Chip.

-Me crecieron estos. –Le hizo saber con ambas manos en sus pechos y el muchacho giró los ojos con fastidio.

-Ahí está el niño con el que crecí. –Afirmó.

-Insistieron en que usara vestido, debo admitir que es cómodo y bonito, eres muy guapo, Chip. –Aseguró abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Tú también eres muy guapa, Emma, estoy feliz de verte pero si no bajamos vas a decepcionar al pueblo y no voy a darte tu regalo. –Le hizo saber empujándola por la cintura contra su voluntad a través de los pasillos.

-Eres un salvaje, años sin vernos y no puedes dedicar tres minutos a ponernos al día, ¿Cómo es la casa dónde viven? Regina nunca me ha querido decir, ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Sonríe? ¿Habla de mí?

-Estoy enternecido de que quieras saber tanto de mis últimos años pero sonríe, baila, te encontraré en un rato.

-¿Me vas a dejar? –Preguntó ansiosa y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al salón, no recordaba haber visto que los candelabros brillaran tanto y apreció que todas las velas estaban encendidas haciendo que los cristales reflejaran un brillo tornasol contra las pinturas del techo y antes de poder percatarse de lo que sucedía, el guardia encargado la anunció.

-Su alteza real, la princesa Emma del bosque Encantado. –Se hizo un silencio breve mientras bajaba las escaleras de mármol blanco, apenas tocó el suelo, sintió la mano de su padre.

-Te tengo, cielo. –Y aliviada se unieron tal como habían practicado, primero ellos dos, solos en el centro del salón, el brillo intenso de los candelabros incluso les permitía ver sus propios reflejos sobre el suelo marfilado. –Luces adorable. –Le hizo saber en una reverencia y en seguida el resto de los invitados se les unieron en un vals rítmico, la música era suave, casi como si el viento cantara y la guiara, su padre le había enseñado bien, incluso pudo coordinar el cambio de parejas con una sonrisa en el rostro y llevar las charlas pertinentes entre movimientos con los invitados "Luce maravillosa, su alteza", "Nos encantaría tenerla en el baile de verano", "Realmente tiene un don, su alteza" y con todos agradecía la consideración mientras recorrían el increíble lugar, los ventanales estaban adornados con cortinas de terciopelo ámbar que se movían apaciblemente con la brisa primaveral que no sólo refrescaba la estancia sino removía los arreglos florales en los pilares haciendo que las magnolias soltaran un dulce aroma que le parecía cómodo, familiar; no era tan malo después de todo acudir a un baile y yendo de un compañero a otro pronto perdió de vista a su padre; el salón era inmenso, la gente era amable, al menos no tenía miedo y aunque se sentía sola estaba confiada de que podría sobrevivir a esa noche sin romper en llanto.

-Va a ser una reina maravillosa. –Blancanieves la observaba atenta desde lo alto, su hija luciendo como una verdadera princesa era algo que no quería perderse por un segundo.

-Va a ser una reina miserable, pero va a ser maravillosa.

-Oh, David, no seas pesimista, nació para ser reina.

-Es lo que yo le digo todos los días pero ella me sigue obligando a vivir ciento cincuenta años, es mucha presión, voy a sentarme un momento, ¿Me acompañas?, estoy agotado. –Sonrió con dulzura tras besar la mejilla de su esposa.

-Me quedaré observándola un momento más, mira que hermosa es… -Blancanieves sonreía.

-Por supuesto querida, estaré observándola desde allá. –Concluyó señalando el trono suavemente y se retiró.

-Su majestad. –Escuchó por detrás y al mirar se encontró con el joven amigo de su hija que merodeaba por el palacio desde temprano. –Sé que no soy digno, más mi sueño siempre ha sido bailar con una reina, ¿Me permitiría esta pieza? –Solicitó con inocencia.

-Estoy segura de que hay muchas doncellas por ahí, joven Chip.

-Por favor, dele el gusto a este plebeyo. –Pidió una vez más y la reina le dio la mano con una sonrisa suave.

-Vaya, que dulce.

-Admiro cómo ha logrado mantener la paz, su majestad, por favor, cuente cómo lo ha logrado, he estado estudiando. –Solicitó tomándola de la cintura y empezando a bailar con destreza mientras Emma por otro lado iniciaba su baile con la princesa Melody que debía tener unos seis años y perecía ser la persona más interesante en el salón; contaba sobre lo entretenido que era vivir cerca del mar con su tía Úrsula.

-Mi parte favorita del día es cuando despierto porque puedo ir al mar. –Expresaba entusiasmada.

-Eso realmente suena asombroso… -Admitió haciéndola girar sobre si misma ocasionándole una suave risa.

-¿Qué es lo que más le gusta hacer a usted?-Quiso saber.

-Montar a caballo. –Ni siquiera lo tuvo que pensar lo cual la hizo sentir un poco avergonzada.

-Mi papá me dio un pony, se llama Tiburón. –Expresó sonriente.

-Eso es estupendo. Mi yegua se llama Dragón.

-Eso es nombre de niño. –Le explicó con una risita y Emma estaba a punto de explicarle sus razones cuando Anastasia llegó con un hermoso pastelito rosa.

-Su alteza Emma.- Interrumpió con protocolo –Me han dicho que esto es para la pequeña más linda. –Afirmó y bajó la mirada. -¿Acaso es usted Melody del reino del mar? –Se dirigió a la más pequeña haciendo entrega.

-¡Sí! Con permiso, su alteza. –Exclamó en una sonrisa y corrió hacia sus padres con el pastelito en las manos.

-Si me disculpa, princesa, iré a confirmarle a Ariel y a Erick, que el dulce es un regalo sincero no envenenado. –Explicó Anastasia dejando a Emma completamente desconcertada.

-Vamos, cariño, como si no reconocieras una distracción, ¿Tanto tiempo lejos de mi te ha afectado? –Escuchó esa voz tan familiar y por un momento sintió sus piernas flaquear y su corazón dar un vuelco.

-¿Regina? –Preguntó en un hilo de voz y girarse al instante, ahí estaba, frente a ella, escondida a plena vista de los demás.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bien, este es el capítulo 26.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, nos vemos el martes.**

* * *

Capítulo: 26.

El baile de Emma Parte 2.

-¿Estás segura sobre esto?-Preguntó Maléfica haciendo aparecer una pequeña bolsita de cuero para la medalla de oro con el patito.

-¿Realmente después de diecinueve años de llamarme idiota de todas las formas que es posible llamar idiota a alguien, vas a preguntarme eso?

-Precisamente por eso lo pregunto, estoy totalmente sorprendida, maravillada y sorprendida.

-No se dé qué hablas, ella siente que la voy a olvidar, tiene miedo de que un día deje de importarme, _debo_ hacer esto, demostrarle que la amo también… ya tenemos un año con estas cartas… locas, ella debe verme… yo debo verla.

-Claro… ¿alguna vez te escuchas? O ¿Al menos la escuchas?

-Envié a Chip y Graham antes del amanecer, está emocionado y sabe perfectamente qué es lo que va a hacer, mandé el cuervo con una nota para Anastasia, ella también sabrá que hacer… ¿Puedes sacar mi vestido negro del armario?

-¿Negro? ¿A caso vas a un funeral?... más importante, ¿Vas a vestirte sin magia? Puedo aparecer un vestido azul…

Regina se levantó en dirección a su armario y sin decir una sola palabra sacó el vestido por sí misma, negro de tafetán con encaje y cuello posterior alto; la parte del torso estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por cristales y el escote de corazón cerraba hasta los hombros para finalizar en una manga larga que ceñía las muñecas con diamantes.

-Nadie se atrevería a ir a un funeral con esto. El baile es por la tarde y si estoy lista demasiado rápido pasaré mucho tiempo esperando, hay que saber cuándo usar magia y cuando no.

-Encuentro refrescante que no dejes de sorprenderme.

Regina agradeció las palabras con un simple movimiento de cabeza y colocó el vestido sobre la cama. -¿Vas a venir?

-¿Me estás invitando?

-Todos están invitados.

-Gracias corazón, una villana en la fiesta va a ser suficiente, haré planes con Aurora y seguramente sólo teorizaremos sobre lo que estén haciendo, ¿De verdad no vas a utilizar ningún hechizo para ocultarte?

-Estoy más preocupada por tener que explicarles cómo es que me veo igual con el paso de los años.

-Luces mejor; si es que eso es posible. –La mujer afirmó mirándola atentamente desde el tocador. –Me preocupa que vayas a plena vista y sin protección.

-No es como que yo sea un alma indefensa y más importante, no es cómo que me puedan matar.

-… Dicen que no hay nada más peligroso que una persona sin miedo.

-Dicen bien. –Maléfica no había visto esa expresión antes y pudo percibir que Regina no tenía consciencia clara de lo que su presencia significaría en la fiesta de Emma, tanto para ella como para la joven princesa.

Cuando finalmente estuvo lista era un poco después de la hora de llegada de los invitados, el bajo perfil era importante; miró a su única amiga quien con un gesto afirmativo la invitó a retirarse y así lo hizo; apareció en los jardines del palacio de verano y fue hasta ese momento que empezó a cuestionar todas las partes del plan.

Recordaba perfectamente ese lugar, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, buena parte de su adolescencia la había vivido ahí, sin embargo los recuerdos no eran buenos, eran dolorosos y oscuros, apenas había podido salir se había jurado que nunca volvería y ahí estaba, hecha un mar de nervios como si fuera una joven niña de nuevo por la que los años y la experiencia no habían pasado, a la expectativa de cualquier cosa, recordándose a sí misma que no podía morir, "Si te atacan, puedes desaparecer, Regina" se decía a si misma… sus nervios eran irracionales hasta que recordó la razón de su regreso…, todo eso era _tan incorrecto_ , mas no se detuvo, era superior a ella.

Subió las escaleras de piedra que guiaban de los jardines al salón y a través de las cortinas ondeantes pudo observar a las personas bailando, hablando, comiendo… la vida era tranquila para ellos, estaban inmersos en el ambiente; la tarde era cálida a pesar del viento y el aroma floral evocó nuevamente a aquel día que había llegado a sus brazos, el día que su vida había empezado a cambiar y probablemente también era un indicio al cambio.

Tomó entre sus manos la pequeña bolsa de cuero con el obsequio, respiró hondo no porque necesitara hacerlo sino por costumbre, porque es lo que se hace cuando se está nervioso y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro caminó hacia el interior del salón buscando una niña en un vestido rojo, las personas continuaban sin verla mientras ella se movía entre la muchedumbre; Pudo ver a Chip bailando con Blancanieves, tal como lo había planeado y enseguida Anastasia saliendo de la cocina con un postre en las manos… debía seguirla o pasaría el resto de la velada entre un mar de personas… Y fue ahí que la pudo ver, reconocía ese modo de pararse aunque llevara vestido y a pesar del paso de los años…

Anastasia se alejó y supo que era el momento y nada la hubiera podido preparar para Emma.

No era una niña.

En su mente tenía clara la imagen de Emma angustiada, aterrada de no volver a verla el día que la había entregado a su madre años atrás… pero frente a ella estaba una mujer… una dulce mujer con un familiar gesto de confusión que la hizo sonreír y todo su cuerpo volaba.

-¿Regina? –Preguntó y sintió cómo volvía a su interior la avalancha de emociones que tenía años sin sentir, emociones que… por supuesto surgían con su presencia pero ella había sido completamente ciega.

-Tenía que probar por mí misma sus habilidades en la pista de baile, su alteza. –Declaró ofreciéndole la mano en la que fue _su primera reverencia_ hacia Emma.

-¿Cómo?...

-Pedí ayuda. –Susurró tomándola de la cintura y entrelazando sus manos… Ahora, si no empiezas a moverte la gente va a notar que no soy una invitada más. –Susurró en su oído y pudo sentir cómo le flaqueaban las piernas… ¿O eran las de Emma?

La princesa asintió en un gesto breve y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro antes de empezar a moverse en un vaivén rítmico, un suave oleaje y solo fueron necesarios unos cuantos movimientos antes de que Emma decidiera que si soñaba, no quería despertar jamás… sonrió plenamente y relajó sus hombros. -¿Estoy dormida? –Quiso saber.

-Estás hermosa y eres un adulto.- Respondió con firmeza y le obsequió una sonrisa que le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón...

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo hoy? –Parecía que la princesa estaba a punto de romper en llanto y aun así no se sentía triste, estaba fascinada… cerrando los ojos por momentos, tratando de guardar en su memoria la sensación de sus manos en su cintura… sus dedos entrelazados sobre los de ella… el sutil aroma a manzana…. Abriéndolos para perderse en sus ojos… para mirarle los labios… sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin aliento. Era incluso más hermosa de lo que recordaba… _si es que eso era posible_.

-Tú me lo pediste. –Declaro haciéndola girar suavemente y tomándola en sus manos de nuevo, si las estaban viendo bailar nadie estaba diciendo nada, todos parecían respetar el momento tan íntimo, tan perfecto e irreal.

-Yo te pido muchas cosas… te pido muchas cosas y tú nunca…

-Escribiste que temías que yo te olvidara… que estabas olvidando mi voz… no iba a darte más mariposas o enviarte obsequios y pretender que podemos seguir posponiendo nuestro reencuentro.

Emma tomó su mano con firmeza y caminando con gracia entre la multitud la sacó del salón.

-Una anfitriona no abandona su fiesta. –Le susurró al oído.

-Calla. –Le pidió en una sonrisa, haciéndola bajar las escaleras de piedra velozmente y una vez que sus botas tocaron el pasto se giró hacia ella para fundirse en un abrazo. -Por todos los cielos… Regina. Por favor, dime que en realidad estás aquí. –Rogó mientras las lágrimas caían por si solas sobre su hombro, jadeaba con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aire pero su llanto era muy fuerte, lo había guardado por demasiados años y finalmente podía dejarlo salir.

-En realidad estoy aquí, contigo, Emma. –Le era bastante complejo tratar de definir qué estaba pasando por la mente de la joven, la tomó de la cintura y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, fuera lo que fuera, se sentía bien, sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, a la misma velocidad

-Me haces mucha falta, no puedo hacer esto sola… -Su vista estaba nublada y su tono de voz parecía devastado.

-Eres maravillosa, serás una asombrosa reina, no me necesitas para eso. –Declaró y en un movimiento suave y lleno de amor acaricio su espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, donde hundió los dedos entre la cabellera rubia y le sonrió… ella también lloraba.

-Sabes muy bien que no te necesito para eso, te necesito para mí. –Confesó y Regina, atónita, finalmente comprendió qué Emma no solo lucía como un adulto… lo era… y era lo que todos habían tratado de decirle.

-Cariño…

-¿Vas a decir algo horrible? ¿Vas a desaparecer y no te volveré a ver? –Inquirió y pudo sentir cómo con la sola idea le faltaba el aire.

-Claro que no. –Susurró separando el abrazo y su mirada oscura se fijó en los delicados y oliváceos ojos de Emma… ¿Cuándo exactamente se había vuelto una mujer? Su rostro era perfecto, sus labios entre abiertos por el llanto le proporcionaban una visión distinta y nueva de ella; era más que obvio, no se trataba más de la niña con la que había vivido, esta mujer sufría por su ausencia y la necesitaba tanto como ella lo hacía… era mutuo… completamente. –Yo también te necesito para mí.

-No sabes lo que dices, no juegues conmigo. –Afirmó Emma, había pasado tanto tiempo queriendo escuchar eso que sencillamente no podía concebirlo como algo real.

Y por la mente de Regina pasó un discurso en el que le explicaba que ella era una reina y que no le parecía apropiado que se le cuestionara, qué ella siempre sabía lo que decía sin embargo podía notar en el gesto de Emma esas notas de angustia y desesperación, esa ansiedad y sobre todas las cosas, podía notar el rostro adulto de una mujer sufriendo. – Sé exactamente lo que digo. –Declaró posando ambas manos en la cintura de la princesa; sonrió con seguridad balanceándose de un lado a otro… en un baile suave. –No llores más, no me voy a ir. –Susurró cerca de su oído y cerró los ojos antes de decir: -Ahora pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello en vez de tenerlos cruzados como la mujer hostil y terrible que eres conmigo.

Emma no contuvo la risa que tornó sus mejillas rosadas de inmediato y ocultó su rostro completamente húmedo en el cuello de la reina; la música del salón llegaba hasta los jardines y con un suave ritmo ellas continuaban en una balada dulce, ambos corazones intentando unirse desesperadamente y sólo ellas dos bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. –Te amo tanto–Su tono fue casual y sincero, no era la primera vez que le decía a Regina que la amaba, pero era la primera vez que le decía que _la amaba_ y podría parecer lo mismo pero no lo era, Regina sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda y sus ojos se humedecieron con premura dejando caer lágrimas fugaces que causaron la interrupción de la danza.

-Emma…

-Tú no me amas... Es… lo siento Regina–Declaró apenada retirando los brazos de su cuello y limpiando las lágrimas de la reina.

-Tienes que dejar de hablar por mí, Emma. – Interrumpió con una suave sonrisa. –Me siento tan… tan ciega. –Explicó dándole en la mano el pequeño bolso de cuero. –Es un obsequio.

-No entiendo. –La princesa dejaba ver su confusión mientras lo abría y sacaba la medalla plateada con un pato grabado y sonrió con dolorosa nostalgia.

-A eso me refiero…, te encontré en el suelo del bosque y te creí un patito feo… nunca me percaté de que en realidad eras un cisne, el más impresionante y bello de todos; ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? – Preguntó tomándola de ambas manos y Emma sintió cómo la medalla se ponía caliente e irradiaba entre sus dedos. –Eres un cisne y te amo, Emma. –Concluyó soltándola y la princesa pudo notar que la imagen del patito en la medalla se había transformado en un cisne de cuello largo con una corona.

-Es perfecto. –Declaró satisfecha y sonrió con suavidad, los años de tener claro que amaba a Regina irónicamente parecían no haberla preparado para eso.

-Te amo. –Regina reafirmó cerca de su oído y sintió sus piernas flaquear nuevamente, esta vez supo que eran las de Emma y sonrió con ternura. -¿Estás bien, cariño?

-¿Me amas como… Anastasia a Lucifer? ¿Cómo la Señora Potts a Chi…? –Quiso saber y Regina interrumpió sus palabras apretándola contra ella, besando suavemente sus labios, rápido y fugazmente.

-¿Está claro?

-Mhh. –Respondió en un gruñido que ocasionó una melódica risa en Regina antes de atraer a la princesa hacia ella nuevamente; esta vez se dio tiempo de sentir sus suaves labios contra los de ella, antes de que Emma respondiera rodeándole el cuello y separándolos gradualmente.

Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a diferente ritmo, incrédulo de lo que sucedía pero una vez que lo asimilaba estallaba en un millón de emociones que la hacían sentir que caería muerta en ese momento, jadeando por aire con desesperación entre besos y mirando a Regina con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Aquí estoy, no iré a ninguna parte, cariño. –Le reiteró juntando sus frentes, la nariz y finalmente los labios en un beso largo que le ocasionó a Emma un sutil gemido y Regina tuvo que morderse los labios… -No hagas eso. –Pidió.

-¿Hice algo mal? –Quiso saber preocupada, su respirar era irregular y Regina no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a sus labios tomándola firmemente de la cadera y Emma perdió por completo la fuerza de sus piernas cayendo sobre el pasto con la reina sobre ella. –Lo… lo siento Regina no sé qué… -Pero interrumpió nuevamente y Emma sólo podía pensar que todo eso se sentía demasiado bien. –Regina… -Instó aferrándose a su cuerpo.

-¿Sí? –inquirió besando sus mejillas suavemente.

-Tengo mucho calor. –Declaró completamente mortificada y Regina lo sentía igualmente.

-Me voy a detener ahora. –Explicó antes de proporcionar un suave beso y recostándose a su lado en el pasto, mirándola.

-No… temo que desaparezcas, Regina, te amo... –La princesa buscó sus labios nuevamente, esta vez colocándose parcialmente sobre ella y entrelazando ambas manos…

-Por todos los dioses… Emma. –Suspiró con los ojos cerrados, las emociones en su cuerpo eran tan intensas que sentía que se iba a desmayar, le era imposible distinguir dónde terminaban las de Emma y comenzaban las suyas lo cual volvía todo mucho más difícil de lidiar… -Me vas a volver loca. –Alcanzó a decir antes de que sus labios se vieran inmersos nuevamente en el ir y venir apasionado, podía sentir su cuerpo responder al estímulo, sentir que Emma lo deseaba tanto como ella hacía que su mente diera vueltas.

Bajo la luz de la luna, Regina parecía incluso más joven de lo que la recordaba, más pequeña, menos intimidante… se dedicó a mirarla un momento, esos ojos negros, el labial se había perdido y podía notar la sutil cicatriz en el labio superior, sus dientes blancos y la hermosa sonrisa expectante… -¿Cómo es posible? –Quiso saber.

-Tomé una pócima para ser joven siempre. –Mintió.

-Ofendes mi inteligencia… ¿Es porque tienes magia?

-No.

-¿Me dirás?

-Lo haré. –Sonrió suavemente y se incorporó encontrando sus labios… todo parecía tan irreal.

-¿Estás evitando el tema? –Estaba agitada y un poco mareada

-Sí, lo estoy evitando. –Confesó pasando la punta de los dedos por sus mejillas.

-¿Es acaso algo malo?

Regina sólo lo negó con la cabeza y se incorporó lo suficiente para esconderse en su cuello, Emma la rodeó con sus brazos, podía sentir su aroma y la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo, la suavidad en la tela de su vestido a pesar de la enorme cantidad de pedrería en su torso, la reina era una mujer pequeña.

-No era parte del plan sacar a la princesa del salón; Chip y Anastasia deben estar vueltos locos…

-Llévame contigo.

-No haré eso.

-¿Vas a irte? ¿Volveremos a escribirnos?

-Eso ya no va a funcionar, supe desde el momento que te entregué a tu madre, que si te volvía a ver no sería capaz de dejarte de nuevo. –afirmó alzando la vista y se encontró con la mirada húmeda de la princesa. –encontraremos una solución.

-Llévame contigo.

-No, Emma, no voy a iniciar una guerra.

-Dime dónde vives y yo llegaré a ti, yo llegaré hasta donde tú vives.

Regina se incorporó y le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera de pie con una sonrisa suave y dulce, con todo el amor de su corazón. –No. –Su respuesta fue dócil y a la vez determinante. -Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que podamos pensar en algo, ¿Eso te parece bien?

-¿Aquí? –Inquirió tomándola de las manos y Regina pudo sentir aún entre sus dedos la medalla ahora con el cisne grabado y la tomó.

-Así es.

-Odias el palacio de verano. –Afirmó y pudo sentir como los labios de Regina se unían a los de ella mientras ciegamente le colocaba la medalla alrededor del cuello… era tan delicada y hábil.

-Te amo a ti. –Susurró contra sus labios y le obsequió una sonrisa segura uniendo su frente… entrelazando nuevamente sus dedos. Deseaba estar así para siempre… ambas deseaban estar así para siempre y por eso no la habían escuchado bajar las escaleras de piedra, ni siquiera caminar ruidosamente por el pasto cargando una espada pero ahí estaba Blancanieves, de pie junto a ellas, sus ojos verdes escurriendo lágrimas y una expresión de terror. -¿Qué haces aquí, Regina? –Gritó.

Emma tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía pero su presencia finalmente confirmaba que no se trataba de un sueño, tuvo que ser rápida en reaccionar y alejó la espada del cuello de Regina.

–Madre… por favor. –Rogó aún con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, ambas frente a Blancanieves.

-Volveremos a la fiesta, Emma. –Ordenó.

-Entiendo que estés sorprendida, madre…

-Por increíble que te parezca, olvidé que existías, Blanca. –Regina tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja; la habían atrapado.

-Tu cinismo es impresionante. –Exclamó proporcionándole una sonora bofetada que la hizo girar el rostro. –Eres completamente responsable de esto, sólo por eso trataste bien a mi hija, ahora tiene sentido, eres incapaz de poseer buenos sentimientos.

-¡Madre! ¡Es cobarde que ataques a alguien que sabes que no se va a defender! –Emma se quiso poner frente a Regina al instante pero esta no lo permitió.

-No hagas esto, Blanca, no estoy buscando molestarte, esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo.

-¿El encontrarte en un arrebato de pasión con _MI_ hija, no tiene nada que ver conmigo?

-No tiene nada que ver con nosotros. –Interrumpió David ante la mirada incrédula de Regina y la expresión furiosa de Blancanieves.

-¿Cómo dices? –Imposible saber cuál de las tres mujeres estaba más sorprendida por la intervención del Rey.

-Oh, querida, tus oídos funcionan mejor que los míos. Emma, vuelve a la fiesta con tú madre, Regina me va a ayudar a subir las escaleras.

-Padre…

-Hazlo. –Ordenó. –Tienes mi palabra de que no haré nada más que avergonzarte.

-Dioses… -Se quejó desviando la mirada y tomando a su hostil madre del brazo mientras se alejaba.

-¿Entonces… mi hija? –Preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo con ternura.

Regina se encontraba increíblemente incómoda, en parte porque su cuerpo y mente aún no lograban reponerse de lo que acababa de suceder con Emma, aún no podía asimilar todo… y aun así accedió. –No es lo que crees… es decir… no es un plan. –Explicó mortificada y enseguida recuperó la compostura, ella no daba explicaciones. –Con todo respeto…

-¿Crees poder hacerla reina?

Regina dejó salir una divertida carcajada que hizo que Emma y Blancanieves se giraran extrañadas. –Ustedes están haciendo un mejor trabajo en eso del que yo pude haber hecho. –Afirmó.

-Vaya… Entonces deberías llevártela.

-¿Cómo dices?

-La mujer no quiere ser reina, no veo otra solución.

-¿Le has preguntado alguna vez? No sobre ser reina, sino sobre quién podría reinar en su lugar.

-¿Ella te dejaría el reino a ti? Suena a algo que encontrarías bastante conveniente.

-Absolutamente no, ella tampoco quiere que yo sea reina. –Expresó sintiendo cómo el hombre se recargaba en ella para subir los escalones uno a uno. –Estás muy enfermo.

-Así es… tal vez puedas darme un poco de lo que sea que estés tomando. –David expresó tiernamente y Regina no pudo evitar sentir que en unas cuantas décadas ella sería la misma y acompañaría a una Emma que se acercaría a la muerte y la dejaría para siempre.

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, pero puedo trabajar en pociones nuevas y encantadoras que harán que tu corazón de guerra un poco más.

-Lo apreciaría mucho, Regina, muchas gracias; aun así considero que no es propio de dos damas de la realeza darse a conocer en los jardines, menos si es de noche.

-Por todos los Reyes…

-Deberías al menos venir a cenar antes, ya sabes, oficialmente.

-No me siento cómoda con esta conversación.

-Oh, créeme si alguien me hubiera dicho hace veinte años que este sería nuestro futuro no lo habría creído, habría muerto de risa pero aquí estamos. Eres una persona completamente diferente, en un buen sentido, el Bosque Encantado te respeta y valora de una forma que, afrontémoslo, no lo harán con nosotros y yo y Blanca no vamos a durar muchos años más, me aterra la idea de Emma sola y ella no quiere a nadie más, lo ha dejado bien claro.

Regina analizó sus palabras mientras llegaban a los últimos peldaños de la escalera de piedra, podía sentir en su pecho la incomodidad que estaba pasando Emma y al mismo tiempo aún la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, recordar las manos en su cintura y las piernas flaquear hasta desvanecer…

-¿Qué esperas de mí? –Le preguntó a David.

-Sólo no huyas, Regina. Yo me encargaré de Blanca. –Prometió apretando su mano. –Y por favor… manténganse a la vista por el resto de la noche. –Solicitó con una sonrisa que la hizo sentir genuinamente avergonzada antes de perderse entre la multitud en dirección al trono.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder? –Preguntó Chip alarmado y Regina sólo pudo girar los ojos con fastidio.

-¿No se supone que distraer a Blancanieves era tu única responsabilidad?

-Si bueno… hay un número determinado de piezas que un chico puede bailar con la reina antes de que se vuelva sospechoso.

-¿Dónde está Graham, y Anastasia?

-Él estaba cuidando al Rey pero no lo he visto hace un rato, Anastasia volvió a la cocina apenas desaparecieron ustedes.

-Son el equipo más deficiente.

-El Rey no parecía molesto con usted… la Reina… bueno, Blancanieves parece que está teniendo una crisis del otro lado del salón

-Acércate a ver cómo puedes ayudar. –Solicitó y el joven asintió al momento, la fiesta aún seguía, la música era armoniosa y jovial, las personas parecían no inmutarse con su presencia ni con el alboroto sucedido en los jardines… definitivamente su ignorancia era una bendición, no había duda en ello. Se movió entre la multitud para encontrar a Emma que yacía junto a su madre sosteniendo una copa de cristal con agua cerca de su boca, no dejaba de sorprenderle la mujer en que se había convertido, su altura, su pose, su presencia…. al sentirse observada se giró y le sonrió con suavidad, saludándola con una mano e invitándola a acercarse, _¿Cómo había logrado soportar tantos años lejos de ella?_

Regina asintió y discretamente mordió el interior de su mejilla antes de dirigirse a ella nuevamente, a paso lento y tranquilo sobre el marfil y Emma, segura de que Regina llegaría a su encuentro se giró hacia su madre nuevamente, ofreciéndole la copa de agua en los labios con destreza y rumbo.

-Oh, querida, querida. –Escuchó a sus espaldas y se detuvo en seco, como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago. -¿No creíste que me iba a olvidar de _ese_ pequeño favor, cierto? –Espetó Rumpelstilskin con gusto al momento que Regina se giró para verlo a la cara… el hombrecillo sonreía, completamente satisfecho ante la infamia de su presencia. –Hablemos en un lugar más privado. –Reclamó con saña y en un chasquido les hizo desaparecer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos, me alegro que les haya gustado la publicación doble de la semana pasada, entenderán que era realmente necesaria : ), el baile de Emma era algo con lo que se venía soñando desde hace mucho y personalmente ese reencuentro era muy necesario, tanto para ustedes como para mis sentimientos SwanQueen (jajaja).**

 **Bueno, entonces ahora retomaremos esta historia con el nuevo rumbo que ha tomado, con la nueva actitud de Regina, con la nueva actitud de Emma y los Charms… todo.**

 **Pido disculpas por las posibles barreras lingüísticas que mi fanfic les pueda ocasionar, les recuerdo que es mi primera historia SwanQueen y que no soy una persona entrenada, agradezco sus críticas constructivas.**

 **Les hago entrega del capítulo 27 y nos vemos el viernes con el 28 : )!**

* * *

Capítulo 27:

Los malos en la historia.

-Estaba… a la mitad de algo. –Se quejó Regina.

-Créeme, querida, que es mejor para ti que hubiera interrumpido. –El hombrecillo se movía por el vestíbulo de su palacio con gracia mientras Regina se mantenía estática.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas? –Quiso saber.

-Bueno… no te habrás olvidado de _ese_ favor… ¿Cierto?

-No lo he olvidado… Pero al parecer tú lo habías olvidado… ha pasado más de una década.

-Oh… El tiempo pasa diferente cuando eres inmortal… deberías saberlo a estas alturas. –Se burló.

La reina se limitó a bajar la vista con dolor… no le agradaban los recordatorios de su estado como inmortal.

-Regina… Te mueves. –Exclamó Baelfire desde el diván dorado y se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y manos, completamente ebrio.

-Veo que has encontrado una forma de mantener al niño en casa…

-Bae es escurridizo… lo necesitaba para esto, además es pertinente ponerlo sobrio, es encantador cuando está sobrio… no lo creerías.

-¡Eres muy joven para ser mi suegra! –Gritó antes de echarse a reír.

-Querido… No arruines la sorpresa. –Apresuró el padre acompañando en la risa. -¿Bebes té, Regina?

-¿Por qué no me dices de una vez qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Impaciencia! –Se quejó.

-Sólo está en su primer siglo, padre, aún cree en la muerte y esas cosas. –Logró formular el hijo.

-Tienes toda la razón… Bien, Regina… Realmente nos ha enternecido la expresión de…. Amor…. Que hemos presenciado esta noche… ojalá sirviera para quitar la inmortalidad, de ser así el pobre Bae habría muerto hace siglos con Pochahontas… con Wendy… o con la pelirroja del burdel la semana pasada…. Pobre, tiene un corazón suave...

-¿Por eso lo tienes atado?...

-Oh no… es la segunda pieza en mi juego y si lo dejo suelto se escapará… vamos siéntate.

Debía ser casi el amanecer porque la madrugada se encontraba en su punto más oscuro y frío, los invitados se habían retirado poco después de la media noche y sólo se escuchaba el mecánico ir y venir de la servidumbre limpiando el salón del palacio.

Sin duda alguna el evento había sido un éxito, incluso a pesar de que Regina se robara a la princesa en cierto momento de la fiesta todos estaban completamente maravillados con los encantos de Emma, habían conocido a la niña en las juntas del consejo, a la pequeña escribana creadora de leyes y líder nata, pero verla convertida en mujer había sido una completa revelación para todos… para todos.

Regina con ambos brazos cruzados y una sonrisa un tanto ausente la observaba a los pies de la cama, por más que lo intentaba no podía ver más a la niña con la que había vivido; en esa cama dormía pacíficamente una mujer a la que amaba, una mujer que la amaba.

Con cautela se aproximó y dejando caer sus botas abrió las cobijas y se coló a su lado, no usaba más el vestido de fiesta, no usaba más el maquillaje ni el peinado, sólo un sencillo traje de montar de color crema que le permitió aferrarse y tomarla de la cintura con suavidad atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-¿Regina? –Preguntó aún dormida, Emma reconocía el aroma, esas manos, la suavidad, aunque eso no podía estar pasando. -¿Estoy soñando? –Esa pregunta se había convertido en la más presente en su mente esa noche y por instinto hundió su rostro en el cuello de la reina.

-¿Así es como sueñas cada noche, Emma? –Inquirió con una sonrisa completa mientras enredaba un rizo rubio en su dedo índice.

-Por todos los cielos, Regina, estás aquí. –Respondió y agradeció la oscuridad para ocultar su vergüenza. –No estabas por ningún lado… de no ser porque mis padres también te vieron hubiera pensado que jamás estuviste… que nunca sucedió.

-Sucedió cariño, y aquí estoy.

-No deberíamos estar en el palacio de verano… –Declaró con dulzura y entrelazaron los dedos antes de que Emma sacara el rostro para tratar de encontrar su mirada en la oscuridad. –Te amo. –Susurró

-Es donde la futura reina debe estar, además tu padre quiere que cene con la familia oficialmente… o algo así.

-Oh por todos los Reyes… ¿Por qué me hacen eso?

-¿A ti? Soy mayor que ellos, fuimos enemigos declarados por… ni siquiera sé y ahora… ahora ellos parece que me doblan la edad y creen que pueden darme sermones. –Emma dejó salir una risa suave, una risa melódica que hizo que Regina sintiera escalofríos y se aferrara con más fuerza a su compañera. –Te amo Emma. –susurro en su oído y como respuesta esta sólo se giró hacia sus labios para encontrarse en un beso.

-¿Por qué se siente tan bien? –Quiso saber con los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas a la tela en su espalda y Regina sólo pudo reír suavecito y proporcionarle otro beso, uno breve.

-Eres increíble. –Susurró acariciando su espalda y nuca por tiempos. –No te merezco… sencillamente no te merezco. –Declaró y tal vez estaba completamente oscuro, pero Emma pudo darse cuenta de que algo en el gesto de la reina había cambiado.

-¿De qué hablas, Regina?

-No creo que debamos estar juntas. –Dijo aun aferrándose al cuerpo de la princesa y Emma sintió cómo con la sola idea le faltaba el aire… a Regina también le faltaba el aire.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Lo estuve pensando… yo no soy buena para ti, mereces muchas más cosas…

-Creo que soy suficientemente madura para saber qué es lo que merezco y qué no, saber qué es lo que quiero o no y más importante, para tomar mis propias decisiones, así que no trates de hacer esto sobre mi… si tú no quieres estar conmigo… sólo dilo claramente. –Pidió y no supo exactamente en qué momento había empezado a hacerlo pero se encontraba llorando ante la sola idea.

-Yo… hice algo que no debí haber hecho, Emma. –Susurró cerca de su cuello y pudo sentir la incertidumbre en el corazón de la futura reina.

-No estoy acostumbrada a la Regina que dice lo que siente. –Admitió.

-Yo no estoy acostumbrada a caber en tus brazos.

-No planeo soltarte. –Expresó con ternura y Regina pudo sentir el amor en sus palabras lo cual hacía todo más doloroso. -Por qué no me dices qué sucede y encontramos una forma de solucionarlo.

-¿Sabes quién es Rumpelstilskin? –Inquirió de golpe rompiendo el abrazo y sentándose en la cama.

-Claro… un mito, te puede conceder lo que quieras a cambio de un favor… ¿Le pediste algo?

-No es un mito, es real, muy real desde la guerra de los orcos y su magia es increíblemente poderosa… Y sí, cuando eras pequeña acudí a él porque no tenía idea de cómo criarte, yo… yo no tenía idea de qué hacer y no quería hacer un monstruo de ti, no iba a convertirme en tu madre bajo ninguna circunstancia… Acudí a él…

-Oh por todos los Reyes… Él es el monstruo que tenía atrapados a Chip y a la Señora Potts… ¡Los salvaste! –Exclamó y Regina se sintió completamente confundida.

-¿De qué hablas cariño?

-Cuando era pequeña… siempre me pareció extraño que Chip no te temiera como los demás y él me contó que fue porque los salvaste, a él y a su madre…

Regina no recordaba que la historia hubiera sucedido de esa forma y eso la hacía sentir un poco mal, sus razones habían sido completamente individualistas y no incluían el bienestar de la señora Potts y su hijo… aunque ahora tenía sentido el que se hubieran mantenido a su lado.

-Él los había transformados en un juego de té, no habían sido capaces de pagar su deuda y realmente no se decirte por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así… acudí a pedirle un favor, necesitaba a alguien perfecto para criarte, alguien que te pudiera dar lo necesario… y me dio a la Señora Potts y a Chip… Pero toda la magia viene con un precio…

-¿Cuál fue el precio Regina?

-Creí que iba a querer algo de mí, porque era un favor… sencillo. Tal vez uno de mis hechizos, uno de mis ingredientes… Incluso me olvidé de él porque sencillamente tardó demasiados años en cobrar el favor.

-¿Qué quiere, Regina?

-Te quiere a ti…

-¿A mí? ¿Cómo me va a querer a mi? ¿Yo? Es decir…. ¿Qué?

-Tiene planes… No sé exactamente qué planes pero eres una pieza en su juego, cuando yo firmé, accedí a darle lo que quisiera y pasé las últimas horas tratando de explicarle que tú no eras mía pero él me mostró el contrato, la señora Potts y Chip fueron un servició que te benefició a ti y sólo a ti y por ende puede disponer de ti… cometí un grave… muy grave error, debí haber sido tu madre pero la sola idea me parecía….

-Absurda… era y es una idea absurda… además salvaste a Chip y a la Señora Potts… aunque haya sido de forma indirecta., se convirtieron en mi familia, no imagino mi vida sin ellos… ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

-Debe haber una forma de solucionarlo, Emma, no voy a permitir que suceda eso.

-Debo asumir la responsabilidad que me corresponde.

-No estabas al tanto y es mi culpa. –Su voz era completamente seria y salió de la cama sin ponerse las botas, caminando por la estancia hasta la ventana… Emma pudo ver el amanecer reflejado en su perfil… las lágrimas que no caían haciendo brillar sus ojos.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Yo puedo con lo que sea. –Prometió levantándose de la cama y encontrándola, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le obsequió una sonrisa en la penumbra.

-Quiere un nieto… quiere que te cases con Baelfire, una unión mágica… -Le hizo saber rompiéndose en un llanto inminente y silencioso… lleno de culpa y angustia, como si no pudiera creer sus propias palabras.

-Lo haré… lo haré Regina, todo estará bien. No vas a convertirte en una taza. –Susurró contra sus labios sin dejar de sonreír y Regina pudo sentir en su pecho el terror que la inundaba por dentro.

-¿Entiendes que…?

-Eso significa que no vamos a estar juntas… significa que no vas a venir a cenar… significa que tu deuda estará saldada…

-No lo puedo permitir, tiene que haber una forma…

-…No la hay Regina, si la hubiera no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. – Respondió tomándola de ambas manos y juntaron sus frentes… finalmente Emma no pudo contener el llanto y se dejó llevar… ambas lloraron con fuerza mientras el amanecer las tocaba con suaves rayos….

-Voy a irme ahora. – Susurró contra sus labios y Emma la hizo callar con un beso húmedo antes de que Regina se esfumara entre sus brazos, dejándola únicamente con la dulce sensación en la boca y cayendo de rodillas para llorar contra el duro suelo de piedra mientras las lágrimas de Regina caían sobre el piso de madera en su pequeña habitación… parecía que había pasado un siglo desde la última vez que había estado ahí y ni siquiera había sido un día, se había vestido para salir al baile, para ver a Emma con tanta ilusión y ahora estaba totalmente quebrada.

El sonido de la aparición mágica hizo que Maléfica empujara la puerta de la habitación pero la imagen de Regina contra el suelo sólo hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro y confusa se hincara a su lado… sencillamente en ese punto nada tenía sentido y debieron pasar un par de horas antes de que Regina pudiera si quiera juntar las fuerzas suficientes para explicar lo sucedido… todo, desde lo bueno hasta lo malo.

Evidentemente estaba en un problema, un gran problema y no tenían idea de cómo solucionarlo.

-Debías haber acudido a mí para conseguir una niñera. -Reclamó

-Nuestras vidas habían resultado muy diferente y lo sabes. –Se defendió desde la oscuridad. No estaba de humor para reclamos.

-La reina nos salvó. –Chip expresó desde el marco de la puerta…. -Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudar ahora. –Chip y Graham habían vuelto al anochecer y Aurora los había puesto al tanto de lo sucedido.

Regina tampoco estaba de humor para eso. –Claro que debe haber algo que podamos hacer, sólo que no sé qué. Firmé un contrato y si este no se cumple él va a poder disponer de mi persona a su gusto.

-¿Y por eso vas a dejar que disponga de Emma a su gusto? –Reclamó Maléfica. –Eres tan cobarde, Regina.

-Firmé un contrato y voy a encontrar la forma de salvarla, sólo que no sé cómo.

-Bien, entonces tenemos que trabajar en la forma de salvarla… todos. –Declaró Maléfica con decisión hincándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tienes a mucha gente viviendo en esta casa, vamos a sacar a Emma de eso y vas a dejar de ser un idiota por una vez en tu vida. –Concluyó dándole un severo golpe en la cabeza. –Todos tienen cinco minutos para juntar lo que quieran llevarse, ¿Me escucharon? vamos a ir a mi palacio.

Cuando Rumpelstilskin y Baelfire se presentaron a las puertas del palacio de verano la guardia real se puso en alerta máxima y la noticia fue lo único que logró sacar a Emma de su nueva burbuja de apatía: tenía un compromiso que cumplir y si había algo que podía hacerla incorporar energía para ponerse de pie era la idea de mantener la responsabilidad que había hecho con Regina, para bien o para mal.

-¿Qué puede querer con nosotros? –Preguntaba Blanca confundida al saber que tenían visita.

-Seguramente nada bueno. –David dejaba ver su angustia. -¿A caso pensaste si quiera en hacer algún trato por mi salud? –Algo así ni siquiera estaba a consideración… aceptaba la ayuda de Regina porque… bueno se había convertido en familia de alguna forma pero Rumpelstinskin era peligroso, muy muy peligroso.

-No cielo, el precio de su magia…

-¿Entonces?...

-Entonces hay que escuchar qué es lo que tienen que decir. –Interrumpió Emma entrando al salón con los ojos aún hinchados pero una pequeña sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, estaba vestida en un traje de saco azul marino de cola, pantalones ajustados y el cabello suelto.

-Cielo… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Inquirió su madre preocupada sin poder quitar la vista de su elegante atuendo. Habían pasado un par de días desde el baile de presentación y su hija había abandonado los trajes de montar lo cual era nuevo y apresurado, como madre le parecía preocupante pero lucía hermosa.

-¿Has recibido noticias de Regina? –Quiso saber su padre. La historia oficial era que se había esfumado después de la conversación y David no podía evitar sentir que tenía algo que ver con su repentina desaparición, tal vez no debía haberla presionado con venir a cenar, tal vez para Regina las cosas eran más complicadas y quería mantener un bajo perfil… tal vez las cosas no eran como él imaginaba.

Emma sólo pudo negar con suavidad y bajar la mirada de forma ausente ante el sonido de su nombre. –Que salga un guardia y de la bienvenida a Rumpelstilskin y Baelfire. –Ordenó a Gastón de una forma que hubiera hecho sentir orgullosa a Aurora. –Los recibiremos en la biblioteca. –El caballero obedeció mientras la princesa caminaba en silencio con sus padres por los pasillos de piedra e incógnitas se formaban en sus mentes… ¿Era acaso Emma quien lo había llamado? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila? ¿Qué había sucedido con Regina?...

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablarle en ese estado… temían abrir alguna puerta que luego no podrían cerrar, muchas veces sentían que las emociones de su única hija eran mucho más de lo que podrían soportar, como por ejemplo el día del baile… Blancanieves era consciente de que interrumpir ese momento íntimo había estado mal… pero _por Dios,_ era su hija… y la reina malvada. Por supuesto ella tenía sus sospechas respecto a Emma… por supuesto se había emocionado demasiado ante la idea de ver a Elsa aquella vez y era muy cercana a Mérida y como dicen en el mundo sin magia "El que anda con lobos, a aullar se enseña"… sólo que tal vez Emma no lo "aprendió" tal vez Emma así era… también había mucha gente como ella en el mundo sin magia y eso no tenía nada de malo allá, tampoco tenía porqué ser malo en el bosque encantado… pero aun así el que Regina hubiera desaparecido después de una ausencia de varios años la había dejado con una sensación de inquietud, tal vez no había sido culpa de David sino de ella pero no podía evitar el deseo de atacarla cada que la veía… Era Regina, _Por Dios Santo_. Aunque ahora no lo haría más, ya no iba a ir contra Regina, había aprendido su lección… y cuando ambos padres habían tratado de disculparse con su hija sencillamente la habían encontrado en el suelo de su habitación, completamente quebrada, afirmando que la había perdido para siempre…

Ningún padre deseaba ver a su hija de esa forma… es decir, tampoco enamorada de su más grande enemigo pero bueno, _si había que elegir_ …. Y ahora se encontraban caminando hacia la biblioteca para recibir al Ser Oscuro y… ¿A su hijo? Sinceramente habían olvidado que Baelfire existía, debía ser solo un renglón en los libros….

-Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje. –Saludó Emma a penas se abrieron las puertas con una suave sonrisa.

-Su majestad, alteza. –Saludó el hombrecillo en una reverencia exagerada y el Joven Baelfire lo imitó con decencia y una sonrisa tímida. –Hemos traído unos obsequios… desinteresadamente por supuesto, comida en su mayoría, la guardia real lo ha recibido por protocolo… entiendo que no tenemos la mejor reputación.

-Usted no tiene la mejor reputación. –Se dirigió Emma hacia el hombrecillo. -De su hijo desconozco cualquier cosa con excepción del nombre.

-Entiendo que no ha sido exactamente una figura pública pero es un buen hombre, a diferencia de mí por supuesto. –Sonrió.

-Entiendo. Tomen asiento. –Los invitó señalando la mesa de roble en la que trabajaba usualmente, Rumpelstilskin y Emma quedaron cara a cara mientras Blancanieves y David seguían al margen de la situación, estaban seguros de que se estaban perdiendo de algo. -¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ustedes? Creo que son conscientes de que no van a obtener ningún trato de mí ni de ningún miembro de mi familia.

-Siempre me ha molestado la impaciencia de los mortales. –Expresó juntando repetidamente las yemas de sus dedos.

-Padre, con todo respeto, no es manera de dirigirte a la realeza. –interrumpió el hijo con premura. –Deben disculpar a mi padre, no está acostumbrado a no estar en control de la situación y en este caso… bueno, ustedes tienen ventaja. –Dijo con una risa suave al final y juntó sus manos en un gesto nervioso, Emma pudo ver incluso que se sonrojaba, el hombre era un encanto pero sabía que todo era un engaño, un muy… buen engaño.

-Bae aquí presente. –Continuó hablando el hombrecillo. –Me ha convencido de venir hasta aquí, con ofrendas y en son de paz porque ha caído total y completamente enamorado de la joven Emma y hemos venido a pedir su mano en matrimonio. –Terminó girando los ojos como si acabara de decir la cosa más absurda y sonrió de una forma boba. Emma sabía que el teatro pero no podía percibir donde empezaba la mentira… todo lucía muy auténtico, se sentía un poco mareada y tuvo que recordarse a su misma hacer un par de respiraciones ante la mirada confundida de sus padres…

-Lo sentimos mucho señor Rumpelstinskin pero Emma… -Inició su Padre.

-Nos tememos que nuestra hija se encuentra en un momento muy delicado y no podemos permitir un matrimonio ahora. –Continuó Blancanieves a su rescate y en su corazón Emma agradeció esas palabras, sus padres finalmente entendían… sus padres sabían que para ella era difícil, sus padres no la volverían a obligar… sin embargo ahora era ella misma la que se obligaría… era ella misma la que frente a esos dos hombres entregaría todo su ser a su nuevo destino.

-Muchas gracias madre, gracias padre, pero me encantaría que aprobaran mi matrimonio con Baelfire. –Dijo con seguridad y sonrió asintiendo en dirección al joven.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola a todos, les he traído la publicación del viernes : ) Me siento encantada por cómo han recibido el capítulo 27 después del reencuentro de Emma y Regina, no esperaba menos que un montón de furia desmedida ante la separación de ambas mujeres.

Puedo recordarles que SwanQueen es Endgame. Así es. Es un Hecho. Y puedo decirles otra cosa. La próxima vez que estén juntas no las separaré y eso no significará el fin inminente del fanfic lo que quiere decir que Emma y Regina estarán juntas por un número considerable de capítulos, sin mencionar que, les recuerdo: Es Endgame.

(Espero haberme dado a entender, si no me di a entender por favor lean el párrafo anterior nuevamente o contáctenme por twitter "rebevividreams" a todas las personas que me hablan por twitter les contesto casi de inmediato porque aparentemente no tengo vida).

Me siento obligada a informar que este capítulo tiene un alto contenido de Maléfica y Aurora.

* * *

 _Capítulo 28:_

 _La historia paralela._

 _Está cordialmente invitado a la Unión Mágica de_

 _La Princesa Emma_

 _Y_

 _Baelfire_

 _El evento tendrá lugar la primera noche del otoño._

 _En el salón real del palacio de verano._

 _Esperamos contar con su presencia._

Emma leyó la invitación al menos once veces, las palabras estaban claras y aun así no las entendía, no las podía creer, ¿Realmente hablaban sobre ella? ¿Realmente era la invitación a su boda? ¿Realmente se iba a casar con Baelfire?

Dobló el sobre con cuidado y ató la invitación a la pata del cuervo: "Maléfica" susurró con suavidad y brevemente le observó volar hacia el este desde el balcón de la biblioteca su futuro esposo cortaba con agilidad el listón de oro que iría sobre las demás invitaciones.

" _Los novios deben conocerse"_ había dicho su madre, _"Será maravilloso que trabajen en las invitaciones juntos, tengo unos diseños divinos"_ había concluido emocionada, y Emma con una sonrisa le había dado la razón.

Baelfire era completamente encantador aunque era una realidad que no sabía mucho sobre él, los libros a penas lo mencionaban y bueno, Emma conocía el mundo por los libros y esa pequeña temporada en la que había aprendido a usar el arco y a conseguir su propio alimento con Mérida pero eso no le había enseñado sobre otras personas… su futuro esposo era un misterio para ella… la palabra esposo sonaba extraña, incluso en su mente, sobre todo en su mente.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa completa tras sentirse observado por la princesa.

-No… lo siento, sólo te observaba, sé que es grosero, trato de trabajar en mis modales. –Explicó con recato volviendo a la labor de doblar invitaciones.

-Siéntete libre de mirar, no tienes que pedir permiso, eres la futura reina.

-Bueno, si nos vamos a casar eso te hace el futuro Rey, Baelfire. –Expresó tratando de ser divertida… tratando de pensar al menos un poco como ella misma de nuevo...

-Oh, llámame Bae, mi nombre es demasiado elegante y deberíamos ser más casuales el uno con el otro, ¿No lo crees?

-Tienes razón, Bae. –Respondió y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, hablar con él le parecía tan difícil.

-¿Hay algo que quieras saber de mí? Tu madre nos ha puesto aquí para conocernos.

Emma lo pensó un momento, sin alzar la vista y sin dejar de doblar. –Tal vez me gustaría saber por qué casi no hay nada sobre ti en los libros… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Baelfire dejó salir una risa suave y melódica, dejando de cortar el hilo de oro y levantándose para tomar asiento al lado de la que sería su futura esposa y tomándola de la mano…

Emma se sentía perturbada, sus manos no le gustaban pero no dijo nada porque su sonrisa parecía amable y su distancia era aceptable.

-Los libros sólo cuentan las cosas relevantes para el reino, su alteza y yo, en mis casi cuatrocientos años de vida no he sido una persona productiva para el bosque encantado… mi padre me ha impuesto la inmortalidad y es algo que me ha desagradado desde el inicio. –Explicó. –Aun así puedo decirle que estoy feliz de haber vivido todos estos años para haberme encontrado con su belleza. –Concluyó besando el dorso de su mano y Emma sintió un escalofrío helado al contacto de esos labios con su piel… algo en sus palabras no le gustaba, algo en ellas no parecía completamente cierto y apenas pudo, recuperó su mano y limpió el beso contra su abrigo a discreción para seguir doblando…

El cuervo descansaba en el regazo de Aurora mientras Maléfica sostenía la invitación dorada, había sido finamente membretada con pajarillos azules en el marco superior y las letras sepia desbordaban ese particular gusto de Blancanieves.

-¿Regina lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe, tal vez no ha leído la invitación pero puede sentir a Emma en su interior, todas y cada una de sus emociones y esto… esto es horrible.

-¿Iremos?

-Vas a ir tú con Graham y Chip, nos vamos a dividir para eso.

-No quiero. –Se quejó de forma infantil antes de recapacitar. –Pero supongo que ahora… soy parte de algo y debo comportarme a la altura.

-Supones bien corazón, aunque no te obligaría a participar, tienes tiempo para pensarlo.

Aurora asintió suavemente acariciando la cabeza del cuervo. –Es extraño volver al sur… estar en casa de nuevo, las hadas acuden a mi todos los días con preguntas que no sé cómo responder… nadie debería reinar, yo no debería ser reina… opino que debería darle autonomía al sur.

-¿Autonomía? –Inquirió Maléfica.

-Emma me enseñó esa palabra, sus padres llegaron del mundo sin magia con ella y la ha usado un par de veces en su contra. Significa que los seres pueden obrar según su criterio y soy consciente de que no todos pueden hacerlo pero tú sabes que si un reino puede ser autónomo es el sur, es pacífico y no ha sido corrompido…. Si necesitan un rey que interceda por ellos siempre podrán acudir a Emma.

-¿Realmente quieres renunciar a un reino? –Peguntó intrigada acariciando uno de sus mechones castaños. –Sencillamente no suena a algo que dirías tú.

-No es como que haya estado presente el último año, sólo he ido a revisar… he enviado a las personas del servicio a otros reinos asegurándome de que mantengan su trabajo bajo el consejo de Regina y la mayoría han acabado con Emma… porque bueno, su reino es enorme, sabes bien que en mi palacio sólo esta Lady Tremanie, deberíamos cerrar el palacio y hacerlo oficial.

-¿Crees que es un buen momento para eso, Aurora?

-No creo que exista un buen momento para claudicar* y evidentemente este es particularmente malo, esperaré pero debes conocer mis intenciones, estoy decidida y ojalá Emma pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-Eres mejor reina de lo que pensé. –Susurró suavemente cerca de su oído.

-Gracias, lo único que he escuchado es "Aurora no sabe cocinar", "Aurora no sabe peinarse", "Aurora no sabe cómo abotonar su abrigo", "Aurora no sabe cortar manzanas", "Es tu turno de cuidar a Aurora, ya arruinó mi trabajo otra vez". –Maléfica rio con ganas, la atrapó entre sus brazos y besó su mejilla antes de perderse por un instante en esos ojos azules y asentir.

Habían pasado veinte años desde que Aurora había huido de ella y aun así no podía decirle que no.

Sin embargo ahora era diferente. Podía sentir que no era un capricho, que no actuaba egoístamente y que de cierta forma tenía la razón: El sur no necesitaba un rey pero el momento era tan inoportuno.

-Voy a pedírselo a Regina; Estoy segura de que ella puede ayudarme a romper el vínculo que te hace reina. Va a ser mucho protocolo y me va a odiar pero ella puede hacerlo, tiene un corazón fuerte. –Sonrió. –El más fuerte de este mundo si me permites decirlo.

-Tu corazón es fuerte, Maléfica. –Afirmó la aún reina y la seguridad en sus palabras era definitiva.

-Pero no tengo. –Dijo tomándola de las manos y poniéndolas en su pecho. -¿Lo ves? No hay latidos. –Explicó sin perder la calma.

-Es por mi... –Susurró para sí misma. –Es mi culpa. –Repitió. –Yo no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, tuve mucho miedo… fui muy ignorante… lo soy aun, hay tantas cosas que no se hacer y tantas más que no quiero hacer… ¿Por qué soy así? –Preguntó y Maléfica se dio cuenta de que hablaba consigo misma.

-Nadie es perfecto. –Le expresó con dulzura.

-Mis errores son muy grandes y no los corrijo. Tengo un año aquí y no he servido absolutamente para nada. Soy la reina de los páramos del sur y claudicar es mi primera decisión sensata… irónico, ¿Cierto?

-Bueno… -comenzó pero Aurora la hizo callar con un beso sorpresivo y suave… Realmente no necesitaba la respuesta a eso y enseguida caminó en dirección al establo. -¿A dónde vas, corazón? –Quiso saber.

-Ulises y yo vamos a dar un paseo, no me esperes despierta. –Respondió y momentos después salió montada en su caballo blanco hacia los perímetros del pequeño reino de Maléfica, perdiéndose entre la espesura selvática y mágica del sur.

-¿A dónde cree que va? –Quiso saber Regina desde el balcón de su habitación. Había desarrollado el espantoso hábito de observarlas con envidia de forma furtiva y ni siquiera era discreta al respecto.

-Para mí ese era el rostro de una revelación que no podía esperar un momento más. –Respondió haciéndose aparecer a su lado en la nube malva. –No me preocuparía

-Las odio.

-Te odias a ti misma por no poder ver el futuro y eso es algo realmente subjetivo, Regina.

-No te ayudaré a que Aurora claudique.

-Eso es egoísta, no me harías eso, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas.

-Es realmente un momento inoportuno para que Aurora decida volver la situación sobre ella.

-A mí me parece que nos vendría bien una distracción. –Dijo mirando al horizonte mientras le entregaba la invitación a la boda. –Nos coordinaremos, Enviaremos a Aurora, Chip y Graham para que la cuiden.

-Y ahora debo confiar en el niño de seis años que llegó al palacio, la peor reina de la historia y el cazador para cuidar al amor de mi vida…

-Es realmente horrible pero al menos dices las cosas como son, ¿Cómo está Emma?

-Está pagando mi deuda… a pesar de todo su dolor está orgullosa de sí misma… está entumida porque aún no se da cuenta de que está renunciando a su vida, a su futuro…. Incluso a su posible descendencia, tenemos que sacarla de ahí…

-Rumpelstilskin te reclamaría a ti como su propiedad y no me puedes dejar con todas estas personas francamente inútiles como ayudantes para rescatarte porque acabaré… haciendo algo estúpido y nos volveremos sus cubiertos.

-Tenemos varias semanas tratando de descubrir qué hacer… Emma debe pensar que acepté su sacrificio, que me olvidé de ella… Debe haber una solución.

-Sabes bien que debemos dejar que se case con Baelfire.

-Temí que dijeras algo así… tal vez porque es a la misma conclusión a la que llegué.

-¿Tienes un plan?

Regina negó suavemente con la cabeza. –Sabemos que Baelfire no es una buena persona y no sé qué es lo que ese diablillo esté haciendo para mantenerlo sobrio mientras preparan la boda, tal vez un hechizo o alguna promesa, pero tarde o temprano el verdadero hombre va a salir a la luz y me aterra lo que le pueda pasar a Emma.

-Es una mujer fuerte.

-No tiene por qué serlo, nadie debería estar en esa situación… ser fuerte me convirtió en la reina malvada y no voy a permitir que el corazón de Emma se vuelva oscuro… dos corazones oscuros en mi pecho… ¿Te imaginas? Nos volveríamos una fuerza imparable de maldad.

-Estás suponiendo cosas…

-La amo… y pasé… pasamos mucho tiempo viviendo en momentos diferentes de nuestra vida… fui completamente ciega y ahora… - Explicó con ambos brazos cruzados y mirando en dirección opuesta. Pocas veces la escuchaba hablar de esa forma… expresando su genuino sentir.

-Emma tiene Magia, aun no surge, pero la tiene. –Comenzó Maléfica entrando a la habitación y haciendo aparecer un libro. –Yo lo sé desde la primera vez que la vi, es producto del amor verdadero y de pequeña tenía poca tolerancia a la magia lo cual es un síntoma. Mi teoría es que Rumpelstinskin quiere una unión mágica porque Bae, al ser su hijo lleva en su sangre la magia y así mismo Emma… la boda los volverá los padres perfectos para un bebé con magia que será su familia y podrá disponer de el a su antojo.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

-Podemos dejar que se case y luego actuar hacia las consecuencias que desate la unión, vamos a evitar la parte de Emma teniendo un hijo que le permita a Rumpelsinskin dominar el bosque encantado pero no vamos a evitar la boda, hiciste un trato.

-Me da asco… no, Emma tiene asco.

Maléfica sonrió. –Ambas están incómodas con lo que sucede y yo sigo sin tener idea de por qué Emma no puede sentir lo que tú, es un buen momento para que le digas… es una adulta, se aman…

-Es mejor así.

-Ella entendería tantas cosas.

-Sólo deja el tema por favor. –Pidió.

Aurora llegó a la periferia del reino de Maléfica sólo un poco después de haber empezado a cabalgar; encontrar el sendero al camino calcinado fue incluso más fácil… era claro y la llamaba de forma instintiva como cuando a sus dieciséis años la necesidad de pincharse el dedo con la aguja de la rueca había sido mil veces superior a ella y a su cordura… tanto había pasado desde entonces… tantas cosas habían cambiado y a pesar de todo ella se encontraba siendo la misma, enamorada del dragón que la había mimado desde pequeña hasta sus casi dieciséis años… hasta que había descubierto la verdad y su rencor e ignorancia no le habían permitido ver más allá de lo moralmente aceptable…

Tenía que remediarlo, tal vez era imposible volver en el tiempo y hacer las cosas diferentes pero podía aprovechar su presente y hacer el bien…. Claudicar era sólo el primer paso, solucionar las cosas con Maléfica… eso era algo completamente diferente. Llevaban bajo el amparo de Regina un año… desde que Maléfica la había encontrado vagando con rumbo fijo en ese mismo sendero y ambas, convenientemente habían actuado como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si no se hubieran herido en el pasado y como si no hubiera tantas cosas de qué hablar…. Pero ella… ella tenía que solucionarlo, era su culpa que el corazón de la única persona que ocupaba el suyo no yaciera en su pecho y debía recuperarlo.

Se detuvo ante el árbol en llamas en él, al igual que en Maléfica, el tiempo, no pasaba desde hacía mucho y se bajó del caballo, instintivamente segura de lo que debía hacer después. Como Reina destinada a gobernar los páramos del sur, tocó el fuego sin sentir el calor; después de todo había crecido con un dragón y trepándose al árbol en llamas, revisó en el hueco central hasta encontrarlo… ahí estaba, un corazón ardiendo… su corazón.

"Es momento de hacer las cosas bien". – Pensó con inquietud y tomó el musculo palpitante en sus manos. –Te tengo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Interrumpió una voz prepotente y a la vez arbitraria; era el hada Azul y aún en el árbol se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Para ser el hada omnipresente* por excelencia eres bastante distraída; estoy recuperando el corazón de Maléfica.

-Eres grosera e insolente.

-Me han dicho cosas peores y me las han dicho personas a las que quiero más. –Respondió con una sonrisa dulce, se bajó del árbol ante su mirada desaprobatoria. El corazón aún en llamas palpitaba entre sus dedos y mientras se alejaba del árbol en dirección a su caballo, el fuego del árbol comenzó a ceder en un sonido suave y casi imperceptible hasta extinguirse y quedar completamente negro, con sus ramas fijas y humeantes.

-Este árbol es la frontera mágica entre el sur y los demás Reinos. –Explicó tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

-Es egoísta que usemos el corazón de un hada como frontera, tendremos que pensar en una mejor idea, además cuando Emma sea reina no tendremos que preocuparnos de que alguien ataque el Sur bajo ninguna circunstancia. –Expresó confiada.

-Supongo que aún no sabe que la princesa Emma se casará con el hijo del señor oscuro

-Estoy al tanto de eso. He sido invitada.

-Entonces no comprendo que quieras dejar sin fronteras al sur en un momento así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El ser Oscuro planea utilizar la unión mágica para tomar el poder que tiene Emma sobre el reino y apoderarse del bosque encantado… nos va a volver unos contra otros y ponernos a su servicio… he visto los ingredientes que busca, conozco el hechizo que piensa usar…

-Esto… no puede ser cierto.

-Es cierto. –Confirmó.

-Pues con más razón, debo regresar este corazón a su legítima dueña-. –Le hizo saber montando su caballo cabalgó de prisa y sin mirar atrás hacia el palacio de Maléfica, con el corazón en las manos. Eso cambiaba las cosas, ella sabía bien que Maléfica y Regina tenían una vaga idea de lo que podía suceder, teorizaban al respecto, pensaban en que Emma podría tener hijos y estos hijos se usarían con propósitos terribles… pero usar a Emma; si Rumpelstinskin pensaba usarla no les daría tiempo de pensar en un plan de acción, no les daría tiempo de pensar en cómo protegerla, de cómo revertir lo sucedido, y más importante, si la dañaban de cualquier forma, acabarían destruyendo el poco valor que quedaba en Regina… Emma literalmente estaba conviviendo de cerca con el más grande de los villanos sin siquiera dudar o temer, por pura convicción e ignorancia.

A penas llegó al palacio corrió por los pasillos y cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría pensado que en sus manos llevaba una bola de fuego, su expresión era seria y decidida, completamente segura de que la boda de Emma con Baelfire era un error que debían detener.

-Con un demonio, Aurora, ¡Baja eso! –Exclamó Chip apenas entró en la biblioteca.

-¡No podemos dejar que Emma se case! –Le gritó y el joven pudo jurar que vio en sus ojos la mirada de reptil que transformaba a Maléfica cuando se molestaba antes de que se perdiera en la puerta hacia el cuarto de alquimias. -¡Regina! –Gritaba por los pasillos. -¡Regina! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tenemos que detener la boda!

-Aurora, tranquilízate. –Le pedía Chip siguiéndola de cerca. –Vas a quemar el palacio.

-¿Quemar? ¿El palacio de Maléfica? –Aurora se detuvo un momento para que Chip sopesara lo ilógico de su comentario y continuó por los pasillos, por la escalera de caracol hasta el segundo piso y hasta las habitaciones.

-Al menos puedes explicarme. –Le pedía el joven.

-Les explicaré a todos juntos… era mejor vivir en la casa… ¡Regina!

-¿Por qué gritan? –Quiso saber Graham alarmado saliendo de una de las habitaciones con la espada en mano antes de retroceder impresionado por las manos ardiendo de Aurora. -¿De qué me perdí?

-Aurora está buscando a la reina Regina. –Explicó y ambos la siguieron.

-¡Regina! –Gritó con fuerza y ambos pudieron jurar que las paredes vibraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante.

-¿¡Qué?! –Respondió molesta desde su habitación.

-Necesitamos hablar. –Declaró sin dejar de moverse. -¿Maléfica está contigo?

-¿A caso parezco tu mensajera?... ¿Qué demonios llevas en las manos?… ¡Maléfica! –Gritó apenas estuvo frente a ella y la mujer se materializó en la nube malva.

-… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué crees que haces, corazón? – No parecía molesta sino completamente mortificada al ver sus manos en llamas.

-Es momento de devolverlo a donde pertenece.

-Te va a hacer daño.

Aurora negó con una sonrisa y Regina dio vuelta a los ojos con fastidio. -¿Por eso me has llamado? ¿Para presenciar una reconciliación?

-Por supuesto que no. Me he encontrado al Hada Azul, no quería que recuperara el corazón porque es lo único que protege la frontera de los páramos del sur, lo cual yo no sabía, no tenía idea de que estabas protegiendo mi reino aparte de todo lo que estás haciendo mientras yo pienso en dejar de ser reina… -Dijo esto último hacia Maléfica. –Yo no sabía por qué ella estaba tan preocupada por la seguridad del reino pero me explicó… Rumpelstinskin no quiere usar a la descendencia de Emma para tomar el control…, quiere usar a Emma… la atadura mágica que la hace Reina… Emma no puede serlo, debemos impedir la boda… debemos encontrar un modo, deben encontrarlo. – Explicó y con su mirada bien fija sobre la de Maléfica le devolvió el corazón a su pecho en un fuerte y certero golpe que las hizo caer de rodillas a ambas y un grito de dolor se escapó de la boca del dragón mientras todo volvía a ella… los años de sentimientos… las emociones… vivir lejos de Aurora, ser odiada por ella, rechazada, completamente negada, su amistad con Regina, casi perder a Emma por el flechazo de Robin Hood, quitarle la mortalidad a su amiga, estar a su lado todos los años después de que volviera Blancanieves… la primera carta de Aurora gracias a Emma, encontrarla en el sendero que había dejado para ella… El año que tenían viviendo juntas… Sentía todo de nuevo, lo sentía con fuerza en cada parte de su ser y no se podía incorporar, no podía respirar y momentos después perdió el conocimiento y se desvaneció ahí mismo.

-¿Yo?... ¿La maté? –Preguntó completamente mortificada y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír de forma sincera por primera vez desde el baile de Emma.

-Claro que no, no seas idiota, ¿Qué esperabas después de 20 años sin corazón? Tardará un rato en volver, no la dejes ahí tirada. –Le indicó con seguridad. –Graham, ve a buscar al hada azul, Chip ven conmigo a la biblioteca, parece que si queremos vencer a Rumpelstinskin tenemos que cumplir el extraño sueño de Emma y quitarla del trono.

* * *

 _*Claudicar:_ _Ceder, rendirse o renunciar, generalmente a causa de una presión externa._

 _*Omnipresente: Que está presente en muchos lugares y situaciones y da la impresión de que está en todas partes._


	29. Chapter 29

Hola! Se que es un poco tarde pero les traigo el capítulo 29 del fanfic : ) espero que sea de su agrado.

Espero que tengan muchas dudas y me las manifiesten, aunque también espero que el capítulo 30 las pueda contestar.

Así que nos vemos el viernes.

"TheWonderlandFreeT456" He respondido a tu inbox : )

Para todos: Mi twitter es "rebevividreams" y contesto al instante.

(trigger warnings: **Se trata intento de abuso sexual en este capítulo** )

* * *

Capítulo 29:

No tan Encantador.

Graham apareció a las puertas del palacio de verano, con la pequeña bolsita de cuero en sus manos y el manual de instrucciones guardado en su cintillo y a penas la nube purpura de magia de Regina se dispersó, caminó hacia la entrada.

-Tengo una audiencia con el Rey David, el me espera. –Le informó al guardia quien abrió la puerta sin revisar porque había conocido al hombre de toda la vida y confiaba en su palabra, enseguida Gastón lo guio por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca, en presciencia del Rey quien no lo esperaba pero de una u otra forma entendía que debían encontrar el modo de llegar a ellos de forma pasiva.

-Cazador. –Saludó. –No creí que Regina seguiría con esto después de lo que le dije… ¿Puedes decirle que lo siento mucho? No quería asustarla… no quería que desapareciera.

-Su majestad. –Respondió. -Dudo mucho que usted tenga algo que ver con la ausencia de la reina. –Sonrió, puso la bolsa de cuero sobre la mesa y le entregó en la mano el manual. – Ha confeccionado unas nuevas, de antemano se disculpa, ahora hay más instrucciones que debe seguir.

-Hazle saber que ella siempre es muy clara y que nunca he tenido problema siguiendo sus instrucciones. Es la mejor.

-Pues es bastante mandona… -Dijo al aire.

-No hables mal de Regina… ustedes son todo lo que tiene. –Se quejó y Graham sonrió, por un instante sintió que hablaba con Emma. – Y… ¿A qué te refieres con que yo no tengo nada que ver? ¿Fue por el ataque de mi esposa? Blanca lo siente mucho… llévame contigo quiero hablar con ella.

-Eso no, Emma tiene años deseando ir y la reina no lo ha permitido, no hay forma de que usted tenga la primicia, pero le haré saber que desea una audiencia.

-Agradecería que hicieras eso… ¿Sabes por qué Regina se fue? ¿Al menos sabe que Emma se va a casar con Baelfire?

-Claro, me parece que hemos confirmado nuestra asistencia la Reina Aurora, el joven Chip y yo.

-¿Y Regina?

-Me parece que ese día tiene que reacomodar sus pociones, además todos saben que el inicio del otoño significa cosecha, debe supervisar, después de todo son sus manzanos.

-Estás mintiendo.

-El otoño realmente es la temporada de cosecha. –Se defendió con una sonrisa.

-Sobre lo otro. ¿Regina aparecerá a la mitad de la ceremonia y se robará a la novia? Creo que vi una película así.

\- ¿Una qué?

-Oh… nada, cosas del otro mundo. ¿Eso hará?

-Es un tanto más complicado su majestad.

-¿Entonces confirmas que hay algo sucediendo? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué dejó a Emma así? No puede estar jugando con mi hija como si fuera cualquier cosa, ¡Dile eso! –Argumentó agitado y enseguida comenzó a sentirse mareado por el esfuerzo y necesitó sentarse.

-Tranquilo, su majestad, ¿Usted confía en Emma?

-Claro que confío en Emma, es mi hija… -Se defendió aún sin poder recuperar el aliento e instantes después entró Blancanieves por la puerta.

-David, te necesitamos en el salón, Emma va a… ¿Qué sucede? –David estaba sentado, su frente sudada y se notaba que apenas podía respirar mientras el cazador se mantenía de pie frente a él sin hacer gran cosa. -¿Te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien, Regina ha mandado más medicamentos. –Sonrió levantando el pequeño manual. –Es decir, pociones, ya sabes…

-¿Emma está en el palacio? Realmente me encantaría una buena pelea. – Graham, estaba seguro de que su conversación con David y lo que pudiera resulta de ella sólo los retrasaría; necesitaba una distracción.

-Madre, ¿Estás segura de que respirar no es una opción en este vestido? –Quiso saber Emma deteniendo la falda del vestido con ambas manos para no pisarla, Ahí estaba la princesa… quejándose e incómoda por algo como siempre la había conocido; y cuando sus ojos se posaron en el cazador, la joven no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos. -¡Soy una dama! –Le hizo saber. Su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura en ondas rebeldes y el vestido blanco le ceñía el cuerpo de forma delicada.

-¡Ya era hora de que se comportara como tal! – Le respondió alzándola del suelo un instante y dejándola en el piso para mirarla. Había crecido tanto y en el baile sólo la había podido observar de lejos. -¿Le apetece una pelea conmigo?

-¡No! –Exclamó Blancanieves. –La boda es en una semana, la vas a herir.

-Qué poca confianza tienes en mis habilidades, madre.

-Tu madre tiene razón, es decir, no dudo de tus habilidades pero no creo soportar ver como alguien más golpea a mi futura esposa. –Interrumpió Balefire desde la puerta.

-¡Hey! –Se quejaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es mala suerte ver a la novia en el vestido! – Blancanieves lo tomó de los hombros, haciéndolo girar. –No la dejaré pelear, puedes estar tranquilo. –Se escuchó como eco en los pasillos y Emma hubiera suspirado si el corsé no le apretara por completo las costillas.

-Todo va a ir bien. –El cazador prometió en un gesto simple mientras la tomaba de los hombros y Emma asintió con la mirada vidriosa, podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo estaba rígido ante la breve presencia de su futuro esposo y no podía evitar sentir como el miedo iba creciendo en ella de forma inminente. –Regina… ¿Ella está bien? –Su pregunta surgió como un susurró y pudo sentir su corazón ablandarse y una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

-Se siente miserable, pero está bien.

-Dile que estoy muy bien, por favor. –Y en ese momento ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cómo harían funcionar el plan, pero no era instante para dudar, debía volver al palacio de Maléfica a la brevedad y ayudarles, no había forma de que él permitiera que Emma pasara una vida entera en lamentos… apartada de su corazón y su sentir verdadero, él sabía lo que se sentía.

-Debe haber otra opción. –Regina se quejaba con su rostro contra un libro y el fuerte aroma a papel viejo la embriagaba mientras se hundía en sus preocupaciones.

-Es decir, hay muchas opciones, su majestad, pero esta es nuestra opción, podemos dejar que la idiota de Emma sea reina y entregue el bosque encantado a la oscuridad, volvernos unos contra otros y estar al servicio del Ser Oscuro… o puede decirnos por qué desterró a cenicienta en primer lugar y podemos buscar a otra heredera si sus razones son suficientemente fuertes. –Chip ni siquiera la miraba y eso hacía que se sintiera mucho más molesta e irritada con el joven y el hecho de que Emma estuviera molesta e irritada tampoco la ayudaba a mantener la calma.

-No voy a entregarle el reino a Alexandra, no la conozco, no confío en ella.

-Lo que le molesta es que después de todo, Emma tuviera razón sobre ella siendo reina.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si quiere serlo, no la conocemos.

-Tal vez lo que quiere decir es que conocemos a Emma que no quiere ser reina, a Mérida que se enamoró de la chica al otro lado del mar y a Aurora que no quiere reinar a las hadas. Pero no conocemos a la chica que ha vivido en el campo con su madre toda su vida, una madre que es buena y no ha criado a tres agitadoras que no soportan ver por alguien más.

-Las tres son buenas chicas, sólo faltó mano dura. –Trató de defenderlas y Chip ocultó su risa tras un libro antes de que la reina se diera cuenta de que nuevamente estaba siendo víctima de sus provocaciones y le lanzara un libro de lleno en la cara. –No sé cuándo todos aquí me han perdido el respeto… ¿Dónde está Maléfica?

-… Pues.

-Aurora debió haber esperado para devolverle el corazón, pudimos haberlo tenido en un frasco pero no "Todo debe tratarse sobre mí y voy a regresarle el corazón a la mujer que amo y voy a dejar que me grite por tres días, que me reclame sobre todo lo que la he lastimado en el pasado y le pediré perdón como la idiota que soy" –Imitó su voz y Chip comenzó a reírse con la mano sobre el golpe que le había dado la reina. – "Claro, pero después nos perderemos en una orgía de pasión de siete días en la habitación más alta del palacio" –Continuó hablando, completamente celosa de la situación.

-Usted es bastante parecida a Aurora, ya sabe… la parte de "todo debe tratarse sobre mi". –Declaró el joven cubriendo su rostro con ambos brazos, temeroso de ser atacado nuevamente.

-¿Crees que eres la primer persona que me lo dice? Yo fui la primera en notarlo, pero ella es completamente inútil.

-Al menos sabemos que puede transportar un corazón en llamas través del reino sin salir herida y nos trajo la información que necesitábamos.

-Sólo… sólo deja de hablar. ¿Ha vuelto Graham ya? Mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido podemos sacar a Emma de todo eso.

-No puedo creer que le siga enviando pociones al Rey David.

-Bueno, si muere el hombre, Blancanieves le cedería el trono a su hija en un parpadeo, hay que mantener a los encantadores saludables… además Emma los quiere. –Justificó.

-Ahí es cuando veo la diferencia entre Aurora y usted, claro, si me permite decirlo, usted no conoce el egoísmo, quiere hacernos creer que es egoísta, pero no lo es. Usted es mi reina favorita.

-Soy muchas cosas malas, Chip, dejé que Emma tomara mi lugar al pagar la deuda, estamos a solo unos días de la boda, Graham no ha vuelto, Maléfica y Aurora… Agh. Estoy por fallarle.

-No, no vamos a fallar, a comparación del hechizo que hizo Maléfica para quitarle su mortalidad y salvar a Emma… esto no es nada.

-¿Cómo sabes?...

-Estoy todo el día en este cuarto de alquimias, literalmente estudiando en esta mesa, donde le quitaron su mortalidad… hay dibujos en la pared y un manual en la mesa del fondo… usted es asombrosa… yo no entendía a Emma cuando se ponía toda boba mirando al horizonte, contándome sobre sus virtudes… pero cielos, ¿Eso? –Señalo un esquema en la pared. –Eso es totalmente otro nivel de desprendimiento, eso es amor y usted está celosa de algo que ya tiene... ¿Qué le dijo Emma sobre la paciencia?

-Que molesto es cuando las personas que vi crecer empiezan a tratarme como niña sólo porque no envejezco. –Se quejó con apatía y sin embargo internamente agradeció sus palabras.

-He vuelto. –Anunció Graham empujando la puerta. –Blancanieves ha enviado _"Todo su amor"_ y espera que no esté molesta con ella por _"Lo sucedido con la espada"_ Al parecer la historia oficial es que _usted_ no pudo soportar la presión de pertenecer a la familia Encantadora y abandonó a Emma, eso fue lo que me dijo Anastasia.

-Absurdo. –Se quejó. -¿Has visto a Emma? ¿Cómo está?

-La hacían las pruebas finales en un vestido blanco, no pudimos pelear porque luego arruinaba su cara antes de la ceremonia. –Se quejó amargamente sólo de recordarlo y se sentó frente a Chip.

-¿Cómo lucía? –Quiso saber.

-Hermosa. –Sonrió. –No le dirá que dije eso, ¿O si?

-¿Te parece que la veo muy a menudo? -exhaló con aflicción.

-… Entiendo, iré a comer, ¿Maléfica y Aurora siguen…? Mh… no importa, avísenme cuando estemos listos para salir. Ese dibujo en la pared luce como usted en una burbuja. – Señaló antes de salir de la habitación.

-Se lo dije, si quería que fuera un secreto deberían habernos puesto a trabajar en el jardín.

-Ahorra tus comentarios, iré a buscarlas. -Le hizo saber con molestia y salió tras el cazador.

El palacio de Maléfica no era tan grande como el suyo, mucho menos como el de Verano pero era fresco en todas las épocas del año lo cual es siempre ventajosos cuando vives en la zona más cálida del reino, sabía que debían estar ahí por todo lo que necesitaban para el hechizo, por el tamaño de la biblioteca y porque la magia era mucho más intensa en esas tierras pero extrañaba su casa, las distancias eran menores y había logrado hacer un pequeño hogar de ese lugar aunque si debía elegir algún palacio para vivir en ese momento de su vida, ciertamente el palacio de Maléfica se sentía como la mejor opción, un pequeño refugio en el sur que les daba una sensación, momentánea de tranquilidad.

Aun así no podía evitar sentir la culpa sobre sus hombros, Emma estaba llevando la responsabilidad de todo en ese momento mientras ella planeaba a sus espaldas haciéndola sentir sola y desprotegida y sencillamente así no era como una reina procedía. Ella era fuerte, no necesitaba ser protegida ni cuidada (Y aun así estaban en esa situación).

Se detuvo ante las puertas de la habitación de Maléfica y dio varios golpes para anunciar su llegada antes de abrirla, no quería ser inoportuna. Pudo ver desde la puerta el ventanal a la terraza abierto con la hermosa vista al mar, era la misma habitación en la que Emma había pasado tres semanas dormida después de que entregara su mortalidad para salvarla, todo en ese palacio le recordaba esos momentos de su vida, esa niña pequeña y frágil por la que había dado todo y que ahora había renunciado a su vida para pagar su deuda… era tan injusto, no era así como debían suceder las cosas.

Se adentró de forma cautelosa y se encontró con la cama hecha pedazos y formando una pequeña montaña de madera, cobijas y algodón -¿Maléfica? Tenemos que salir ya. –Avisó mirando hacia ambos lados y al ver que no había nadie se dirigió a la terraza. -¿Están aquí? –Preguntó en voz alta anunciando su llegada y al alzar la vista pudo verla volando por encima del palacio convertida en un enorme dragón negro. -¿Y Aurora? ¿La has lastimado? -Quiso saber con un tono genuino de molestia.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy. –Respondió desde el techo de la torre con una gran sonrisa. –Es hermosa ¿Cierto? Tuvimos una situación… especial hace un rato y se transformó, sólo necesita un minuto.

-Tenemos que salir… La primera noche del otoño es en unos días, debemos realizar el hechizo y prepararte a ti, a Chip y a Graham para acudir a la boda. –Le explicó a Aurora.

-Lo sé, yo… realmente lamento todo esto. ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar de aquí? –Pidió tímidamente; Regina movió sus muñecas con agilidad y Aurora se materializó a su lado al instante. –Gracias, ven conmigo. –Sonrió tomándola de la mano hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Realmente no quiero que me muestres cómo ha quedado la habitación tras la orgía de placer, me parece de mal gusto, Aurora.

-¿Crees que hicimos esto? ¡No!… bueno si lo hice, usé un hacha, nunca había usado un hacha antes, estoy bastante orgullosa de mi misma.

-Yo creo que el encierro te ha enloquecido y necesitas dormir. –Declaró parcialmente perturbada.

-Oh… no, no estoy loca, es un… nido. –Explicó y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. –Regina, quiero que conozcas a nuestro bebé. –Concluyó señalando un huevo no más grande que una sandía, de un color violeta y con escamas brillantes, como si estuviera incrustado en diamantes.

-¿Realmente se les ocurrió que era un buen momento para esto? ¿Un bebé y tu hechizo de claudicación en la misma semana? Sin mencionar que vamos a quitar a Emma de su legítimo trono sin que ella lo sepa… Por todos los cielos… ¿Cómo?

-Bueno… te sorprenderías con lo mucho que puede lograr un corazón… Creo que tiene que ver con el amor- Trató de explicar pero Maléfica apareció en la terraza, lucía cansada, un tanto confundida y preocupada, Aurora acudió a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos hasta el diván de la habitación.

-¿Ya nos ha terminado de regañar Regina, Corazón?

-Está en eso.

-Que todos se preparen, estaré lista para salir en un momento pero tú te debes quedar aquí Aurora, pospondremos tu hechizo por razones obvias, cuidarás el palacio.

-Por supuesto. –Le hizo saber sin dudar y beso sus labios.

-¿Un hijo, Maléfica? Estamos a punto de hacer enojar a Rumpelstinskin.

-Soy perfectamente consciente y no tenía idea de que el corazón en mi pecho iba a hacer esto… estoy sorprendida, pero está hecho. Prepara a todos yo iré en un instante.

-¿Un huevo? –Preguntó Graham.

-Eso es muy tierno. –Expresó Chip. –Vamos a tener un bebé en casa, deberíamos conseguirle un gato ya que Emma se quedó con Lucifer.

-No hables como si no fuéramos a recuperar a Emma y traer a Lucifer con ella. –Se quejó Regina.

-¿Un huevo? –Graham aún no comprendía por completo.

-Es Magia… amor verdadero, Maléfica tenía veinte años de sentimientos y tiempo congelado en un corazón que ardía… eso puede lograr muchas cosas.

-¿No puedo tener ninguna pareja _normal_ en esta familia? –La señora Potts les servía un almuerzo rápido mientras esperaban y escuchaba la conversación con atención. -¿Vas a empezar a salir con Graham, Chip?

-No madre, el amor verdadero no ha llegado a mi.

-Ni siquiera sales de casa hijo, deberías salir de casa…

-¿Podríamos esperar a salvar a Emma para… ya saben… tratar de encontrarle a Chip el amor verdadero? Ya hay un bebé dragón y un apresurado hechizo para volver a Emma ilegítima heredera al trono.

-Sí… deberían revelar qué es lo que vamos a hacer. –El cazador aún era perseguido por la imagen de Emma viviendo miserable para siempre y no le parecía viable.

-Vamos a ir al bosque donde sus padres la perdieron en primer lugar y haremos un hechizo que la volverá ilegítima al trono.

-Eso lo entiendo, ¿Pero eso significa que aún se va a casar? ¿Va a seguir siendo la reina del bosque encantado?

-Hacemos lo que podemos, Graham... –Trató de explicarle Chip.

-Digan qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

-Al volverla ilegítima. –Interrumpió Maléfica, usaba un traje beige satinado y aún lucía cansada. –El matrimonio mágico se volverá sencillo de romper. –Explicó haciéndolos desaparecer a todos en la nube malva y haciéndolos reaparecer en el claro dónde Emma y Regina se habían conocido hace casi veinte años. –Necesito que cada uno de ustedes tome su lugar en una esquina. –Continuó. –Conocen las palabras que deben de decir. Es un hechizo peligroso, no porque la vayamos a dañar al hacerlo sino porque dejaremos a su reino sin heredero. Rumpelstinskin tardará tal vez sólo unos días en darse cuenta de que la princesa ya no le va a servir pero nosotros ya la habremos sacado de ahí, de ser posible justo después de la ceremonia, ese será el trabajo de Aurora, Chip y Graham lo que nos dejará con, como ya les dije, sólo un par de días para conseguir un nuevo heredero. Si hacemos esto bien, Emma no tiene por qué sentir nada y estamos mejor sin que tenga parte en esto por el momento. Su ignorancia la vuelve todo, menos sospechosa. ¿El plan te tiene conforme, cazador? –Le miró inquisitiva y de sus manos surgió una bola de fuego que hizo flotar justo en medio del claro. _–Con la energía del corazón más poderoso._ –Comenzó. – _La fuerza del guerrero más valioso, la inteligencia del joven más culto y el conocimiento del alquimista más intrépido; Visitamos al primer hechicero de todos los tiempos para solicitar lo que es mejor para el reino…_

La mañana de la boda, Emma despertó con un dolor de cabeza tan intenso que levantarse le ocasionó un fuerte mareo. Anastasia y Drizella abrieron la puerta con cautela, llevaban entre las dos el vestido Blanco con encajes plateados en el cuello y mangas y la corona de oro blanco que usaría: Ahora como mujer casada, yacía junto a su cama como un recordatorio de la consecuencia en sus desiciones.

-¿Esta vez no gritarán para despertarme?

-No nos agrada Baelfire, y no nos agrada que llore hasta dormirse. –Drizella se sentó a su lado y Lucifer salió de debajo de las cobijas sólo para acomodarse bajo su brazo.

-Nos gusta nuestra princesa _especial. –_ Explicó Anastasia poniendo el desayuno en el buró.

 _-_ ¿Por qué va en contra de lo que la hace especial?

-Bae es una buena persona, su padre es una de las personas más terribles de todos los tiempos pero debemos ser tolerantes con los villanos, deberían saber eso y sí, ambos son inmortales pero al menos puedo estar segura de que mientras yo viva, todo estará en orden en el bosque encantado. Querían una reina, lo voy a ser.

-¿Y Regina? –La voz inquisitiva de Anastasia se vio acompañada de ambas manos en la cintura y un gesto desaprobatorio.

-¿Qué con Regina? Yo no estoy con Regina, estoy con Bae y todos deben aceptar eso, mientras más rápido acepten que no es algo que puedan cambiar, se van a sentir mejor. –Les hizo saber poniéndose de pie en dirección al baño, dejándolas con más argumentos en la boca y molestias esperando para ser expresadas apenas saliera y empezaran a vestirla.

A diferencia de su baile de cumpleaños, esta vez cuando estuvo completamente maquillada, peinada y dentro de ese maravilloso vestido Blanco que brillaba con el más pequeño rayo de luz, no se encontró satisfecha ni con su imagen ni cómoda con su persona.

Era capaz de reconocer que lucía hermosa, esta vez su cabello iba suelto, la corona sobre su cabeza le daba el perfecto toque real y sus labios rojos contrastaban con el verde de sus ojos de una forma que… le habría encantado a Regina. La mujer que Emma era esta noche había logrado alcanzar un maravilloso nivel de altanería que ella esperaba, le ayudara a sobrevivir la noche lo mejor posible.

Su vestido apretaba y le picaba, alzaba sus pechos de una forma impresionante y apretaba sus costillas al grado que respirar hondo parecía una labor demasiado dolorosa para practicarla más de dos veces por minuto.

En contra de sus principios, se encontraba incapaz de ver el lado positivo a las cosas.

Desde su balcón podía ver como llegaban las personas, esta vez eran invitados más selectos pero aun así, hacía menos de un año, había celebrado su cumpleaños y había mirado desde ese balcón cómo las personas entraban al palacio y había estado nerviosa. Nuevamente estaba nerviosa únicamente que esta vez las razones eran diferentes. Baelfire era un buen hombre pero no era a quien ella quería… _"Debes hacer lo correcto, Emma"_ Se decía a sí misma y esta vez no tuvieron que pedirle dos veces que saliera de su habitación.

Tomando a su padre del brazo caminaron en silencio por los pasillos… David quiso decirle que era normal estar nerviosa, que se le pasaría al verlo y que viviría feliz… pero prefirió mantenerse callado porque dentro de sí, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien. Emma tan decidida a casarse con alguien a quien no toleraba sostenerle la mano, a quien no podía mirar a los ojos… Eso no podía estar bien. Pero su hija era una persona complicada a diferencia de Blancanieves que era transparente e impulsiva, ella era críptica y calculadora, nada dócil y definitivamente no el tipo de mujer que se casaba con alguien que acababa de conocer…

Al llegar al salón, pudo notar que el gusto de su madre estaba plasmado con pajarillos volando por su cabeza, decoraciones de tul y flores de colores recibiendo a todo el que entrara. –Te ves muy linda, cielo. –Susurró en su oído cuando estuvieron ante el pequeño pasillo formado por las filas de asientos asimétricos en el que los invitados observarían la ceremonia. -¿Estás lista?

-Lo estoy.

Y lo estaba.

Baelfire la esperaba junto a su padre en el pequeño altar, con un traje verde de terciopelo y detalles plateados que iban a juego con su vestido; ahí estaba, esperándola con una sonrisa impaciente mientras ella caminaba del brazo de su padre entre invitados. _"¿Dónde estaba la mentira en todo eso?"_ se preguntaba a sí misma.

En la primera fila estaba Aurora con Chip y Graham, los tres tratando de lucir felices y de cierta forma, su vida con ellos se sentía tan lejana… sin realmente buscarlo se había terminado por sentir fuera de lugar, con su felicidad y su vida en familia… realmente se sentía celosa.

No supo realmente si la ceremonia: Su propia boda, fue corta o larga porque sintió que el viejo mago habló por muchas horas pero cuando el lazo mágico los consumió y los anunciaron casados… cuando Baelfire se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los de ella; sintió que ni la boda más larga la hubiera podido preparar. Realmente había sucedido. Estaba casada y con una sonrisa discreta, miró al público que aclamaba felizmente a la nueva pareja y dio inicio a la fiesta.

Para la media noche, Emma bailaba con una muy cansada Melody.

-No te duermas. –Le pedía prácticamente alzándola en sus brazos al compás de la música.

-Podemos bailar mañana. –Decía la pequeña entre bostezos.

-Aguanta un poco más… anda.

-No puedes obligar a una criatura a seguirte el ritmo. –Defendió Ariel tomando a su hija en brazos y la pequeña calló dormida al instante.

-Hey… yo aún puedo bailar. –Aurora apareció frente a ella entrelazando sus manos y siguiendo el ritmo. – ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

-Seguro… es ¿Morado?

-Es color lavanda. –Sonrió y la hizo girar en sí misma.

-¿Qué tal la vida con Maléfica? –Quiso saber.

-Oh… te sorprenderías, a veces yo no lo creo… realmente últimamente no puedo creerlo.

-Cuéntame, tengo tiempo. –Sonrió.

-Emma… -Dijo preocupada.

-Aurora, no quiero que esta fiesta termine.

-Tiene que terminar.

-Tengo mucho miedo, no sabía qué me iba a sentir así… es como si toda esa sensación de parálisis se dispersara y me encontrar sola con esta nueva realidad a la que ya pertenezco.

-Todo va a estar bien, Emma.

-Aurora… por favor… Sácame de aquí. –Rogó en un susurro cerca de su oído y Aurora, tomándola con fuerza de las manos, como si hubiera estado esperando esas palabras la guio discretamente hacia los jardines.

-Tenemos que hacerlo rápido, ¿Está bien? –Su voz era baja pero clara y Emma asintió automáticamente, pegándose a su amiga y caminando por el sendero lateral del palacio, buscando una vía de escape que no significara varias horas nadando en las aguas heladas del enorme lago de agua dulce que lo rodeaba casi por completo. –Sólo sígueme. Ulises debe estar por aquí y podremos cabalgar sin parar. Para el amanecer estaremos suficientemente lejos. –Explicó con una discreta nota de ilusión en su voz… ilusión que se vio quebrada al notar que el Ser Oscuro estaba montado en su caballo, esperándolas con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-¿Van a alguna parte?... Tal vez no sea un experto en mujeres, su alteza, pero sé reconocer a una mujer que quiere escapar de su propia boda.

-Yo… -Emma trató de explicar, pero no encontraba palabras.

-Tú estabas tratando de escapar de mi hijo…. Le sugiero que vuelva a su boda, alteza.

-No pensé en ofenderle, sólo fueron nervios. –Su voz era suave y a esas alturas de la noche no estaba segura de si era a causa de la resignación o por lo ajustado del corsé.

-Si realmente buscas no ofendernos vuelve adentro, con tu esposo y yo no le diré lo que acabas de intentar. –Su voz de pronto era irónica y juguetona; era increíble que alguien que presumía tanta jovialidad pudiera ser tan aterrador.

Sin soltar a Aurora dio media vuelta, habían sido atrapadas y realmente no valía la pena arriesgar todo por un capricho, por miedo a afrontar las consecuencias de su propia decisión. Ella era valiente.

-Oh no, no, ¿Crees que ella puede volver? No, no, se debe ir ya y más vale que Regina no vuelva a intentar algo así. Debes recordarle que hizo un trato. –Dijo esto último para Aurora.

-Es mi amiga… -Rogó Emma.

-Debes conseguir mejores amistades. Vuelve a la fiesta, me encargaré de que la joven Aurora sea encaminada al bosque.

-Regina me va a matar si no regreso con Emma. –Se defendió la aún reina de los páramos del sur. –Tiene a mi bebé y no sé qué nos hará si regreso sin ella.

-¿Bebé? –Emma se sintió tan confundida como el tono de voz de Rumpelstinskin reflejó. No se imaginaba a Aurora con un bebé… mucho menos a Regina teniéndole cautivo para conseguir algo. –Esto de pronto se ha tornado más interesante de lo esperado. –Sonrió. –Voy a dejar que Regina se encargue de ti, vete, vete. –Su sonrisa era inminente, Aurora había fallado y si sus cálculos eran correctos, La Reina malvada volvería molesta tratando de reclamar a su heredera y podría tener todo el poder que siempre había querido en sus manos.

-¡No por favor! –Rogó Aurora y el hombrecillo la empujó contra el suelo y tomando a Emma del brazo volvió al salón. –Podían escuchar su llanto, el eco de sus quejidos de angustia.

Emma aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido, los planes de Regina no fallaban… Regina no amenazaba bebés… ¿Dónde estaba Maléfica?...

Con Baelfire nuevamente tomándola del brazo, notó en su sonrisa un gesto nuevo mientras los invitados se retiraban… era lujuria, como si de pronto se hubiera transformado en un perro de caza y Emma fuera una criatura indefensa en su camino… podía sentir el miedo cosquillearle bajo los dedos, cómo si la forma de responder a esa mirada fuera un puñetazo en la cara y salir corriendo para siempre en dirección opuesta para no verlo jamás… Pero sus palabras aún eran amables, despedía a los invitados con una reverencia galante y los llamaba por su nombre como si los conociera de toda la vida… si lo pensaba de cerca, tal vez los conocía de toda la vida, el hombre había vivido por casi medio siglo.

Buscó con la mirada y no pudo encontrar rastro ni de Chip ni de Graham y esperaba de corazón que hubieran ido al rescate de Aurora… tal vez no era la reina más lista pero el hecho de que hubiera acudido con la firme intención de sacarla de ahí y con la convicción de recuperar a su bebé… de pronto sentía que el año y medio que tenía sin verla la había hecho crecer y madurar… estaba genuinamente orgullosa e todo, aunque hubiera fallado. Aunque su destino estuviera marcado; debía ser reina y era la esposa de Baelfire.

Trató de encontrar a sus padres pero el salón se quedó vacío y ellos no estaban, ni siquiera Rumpelstinkin. Mientras las personas del servicio limpiaban los pétalos del suelo y recogían los platos de las mesas, notó la ausencia de Anastasia y Drizella y pensó que tal vez era porque era el momento que durante tantos meses había temido y ambas mujeres no la apoyaban en eso.

Y realmente era el momento porque apenas el pensamiento se cruzó en su mente, sintió las manos de Baelfire en su cintura para enseguida alzarla como si se tratara de una pequeña niña, sin autonomía, sin poder y sin voz. Nunca sintió más deseos en su vida de salir corriendo pero aun así mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me has asustado. –Se limitó a decir mientras la llevaba a través del palacio.

-Esta fiesta ha durado demasiado, Emma, deberíamos hacer nuestro matrimonio oficial. ¿Te parece? –Preguntó con una sonrisa y pudo sentir el aliento a vino añejo en su rostro. Emma no recordaba haberle prestado tanta atención a los cuadros en las paredes, a los adornos sobre las mesillas y las decoraciones en las cortinas y alfombras…. Deseaba que el tiempo no pasara, que todo eso no fuera más que un mal sueño del que despertaría y felizmente podría volver a luchar, a escribir y a amar como su corazón mandaba.

-Creí que la ceremonia lo había hecho oficial. –Argumentó en una sonrisa tímida al llegar a las puertas de su habitación nupcial.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. No eres una niña…

-Tienes razón, no soy una niña y sé bien a lo que te refieres. –Bajó la mirada y sólo pudo pensar que los brazos de su esposo se sentían rígidos y torpes.

Baelfire sonrió y abrió la puerta empujando con el hombro antes de entrar con Emma en brazos.

Caminó hasta la cama y la dejó caer con desacierto antes de empezar a desvestirse. –Comienza a desatar esa cosa o nunca haremos esto. –Explicó señalando el corsé y Emma nunca pensó que la situación pudiera tornarse tan rápido en un mandato.

-No estoy segura Bae… nunca lo he hecho, realmente me siento nerviosa. –Le confió en el que fue el primer momento de sinceridad marido/mujer… y una irónica risa salió de sus labios.

-Oh vamos Emma… te vi jugueteando con Regina en tu fiesta de cumpleaños… sólo necesitas que te ponga de humor. –Declaró sacándose los zapatos y el saco mientras la miraba en la cama… confundida y estática.

-¿De qué hablas?... ¿Qué tiene que ver ella…?

-Yo sé que tal vez no soy lo que quieres, pero soy lo que tienes y me vas a tener que dar lo que quiero porque estamos atrapados el uno con el otro hasta que mueras.

-No me agrada que me hables así…, me haces sentir mal.

-Pobre pequeña Emma… ¿Por qué mejor no guardas silencio y me dejas hacer lo mío? Bailaste horas y horas con todas las mujeres en la fiesta… ¿Qué van a pensar de mí?

-Que no disfrutas bailar… traté de invitarte. –Respondió y tal vez lo hizo de forma insolente porque sintió una bofetada por parte de su ahora marido…

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ese no parecía el hombre con el que se había casado… aunque realmente no había tenido tiempo de conocerlo bien… ¿Ese era realmente?

Cubrió su mejilla con ambas manos y antes de poder asimilarlo notó que el hombre llevaba en sus manos una daga de cacería.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Baelfie? –Trató de defenderse incorporándose pero éste la detuvo… -Puso el cuchillo cerca de su vientre y lo clavó suavemente en la tela… atravesando las capas del corsé y los lazos que lo mantenían atado… subió la daga hasta su ombligo y a través de su estómago… entre sus pechos hasta que su hermoso vestido de novia estuvo partido en dos y su clara piel completamente al desnudo ante su gesto morboso.

-Te estoy quitando la ropa… ¿Qué crees que hago? –Respondió con saña y mientras Emma trataba de taparse el hombre cortaba más y más tela del vestido, dejándola indefensa, desnuda y aterrada…

Empezó a gritar, pero nadie la escuchaba… se sintió avergonzada de sí misma, ella era fuerte, era valiente y aun así la tenía completamente sometida, inmóvil y cortando su ropa como si los límites y el respeto fueran conceptos ajenos a su esposo… sentía vergüenza.

Cuando Baelfire cortó su propia camisa con la daga y tomó sus manos… cuando pudo sentir su sexo excitado contra su pierna y su boca mordiéndole el rostro, supo que no había forma de que pudiera soportar eso… no sobreviviría y no tenía idea de cómo Regina lo había sobrevivido durante años….

- _"Es así como surgen los villanos"_ –Pensó aterrorizada y con la poca energía que le quedaba, trató de apartarlo, de golpearlo, de hacerlo desaparecer… pero era muy fuerte… muy fuerte, muy pesado y ella estaba demasiado asustada…

Su batalla se convirtió en derrota cuando soltó su cuerpo por completo y el llanto le nubló la vista por completo… Lo escuchó celebrar un instante y cerró los ojos… esperando lo peor…

Y siguió esperando.

Su llanto era tan acelerado y convulsionante que no notó que así como ella, Baelfire había cedido.

Y siguió esperando hasta que abrió los ojos y pudo ver que Regina había clavado lo que parecía un enorme aguijón, en el brazo de su esposo…

-Lo siento cariño… lo siento…. Lo siento tanto. –Rogó con empujando hacia un lado al hombre en peso muerto sobre Emma. –Lo siento tanto…. – Continuó disculpándose mientras la sacaba de la cama en su vestido hecho trizas y la cubría con la manta de la cama.

-¿Lo has… matado? –Preguntó apenas pudo hablar y Regina negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Es una mezcla de la maldición que usé en tu madre y que Maléfica usó en Aurora… no pude llegar antes porque no podíamos asegurar que funcionara en seres inmortales. –Explicó.

-Regina… debes irte, Rumpelstinskin te hará de su propiedad. – Le advirtió nerviosa, sus pies y manos temblaban, ni siquiera podía asimilar el hecho de que la tenía frente a ella. –Gracias por haber intentado salvarme enviando a Aurora… Devuélvele a su bebé. – Solicitó sonando genuinamente afligida y le puso las manos en el rostro. – Estaré bien, devuelve al bebé. ¿Lo prometes?

-Yo no le quité a su bebé, cariño, sabíamos que Aurora no te iba a poder salvar, ella lo sabía también, por eso la enviamos. Fue una distracción mientras Chip y Graham sacaban a tus padres, a Anastasia, Drizella y Lucifer del palacio… Sólo faltas tú. –Le hizo saber y le ofreció la mano. -¿Estás lista para ir a casa?

Emma lucía completamente confundida y consternada. –Estoy lista. –Respondió tomando su mano y al instante se evaporaron en la nube púrpura.

Tenía tantas preguntas.


	30. Chapter 30

Muy bien, soy consciente de que dejarlos con sólo un capítulo el martes no fue totalmente amable de mi parte pero no les iba a dar diez mil palabras para leer en un día porque es malo para la salud…

No, realmente no, la verdad es que seguía trabajando en el 30 de forma activa, para dejarlo perfecto e incluso lo sigo editando mientras hago esto porque es un capítulo que personalmente me interesaba mucho porque… pues porque sí.

Este capítulo es: Rated M

Este capítulo aclara unas de las dudas que se formaron en el 29… y de hecho que se han formado a lo largo del fic, pero el 31 ya retomará el hilo de la historia.

Este capítulo es un regalo para mí misma así que espero que lo disfruten.

Es rated M por "Mature content".

Les recuerdo: Una vez que Emma y Regina están juntas nuevamente, ni esta autora se atreverá a separarlas, disfruten la calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

 _Capítulo 30:_

 _La calma antes de la tormenta._

A penas la nube purpura se disipó en la habitación, Regina se dio cuenta de que no estaban en el palacio de Maléfica. Emma estaba de rodillas, cubierta con la manta de la cama en el suelo de su habitación, su habitación en casa.

-¿Cómo…?... ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –Se preguntó en voz alta y Emma alzó la vista confundida.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Nos encontrará? ¿Seguimos en el palacio? –Quiso saber y Regina pudo sentir el terror consumiendo su corazón.

-No cariño, nadie nos va a encontrar aquí, es incluso más seguro que el palacio de Maléfica, a dónde te llevaba… hemos aparecido en casa, tenemos meses sin venir aquí. – Respondió suavemente y la tomó de los hombros para que se levantara. –Estás a salvo. –Prometió

-Regina… -sollozó desesperada y la abrazó llorando de forma histérica en su hombro. –Tenía tanto miedo. –Encontró la forma de decir entre el mar de lágrimas. –Realmente quiero pagar tu deuda, pero estoy tan asustada. –Le hizo saber y Regina sintió como si su corazón se rompiera, era imposible tanta nobleza en una sola persona.

-Claro que no, claro que no cariño, eres asombrosa y yo no debí haber permitido que eso sucediera, fue cobarde, fue horrible de mi parte, mereces mucho más de lo que yo hice… mereces mucho más de lo que yo te puedo dar.

-¿Me vas a dejar de nuevo? –Inquirió secándose las lágrimas y apartándose de sus brazos. – No voy a permitir que vuelvas a decidir por mi… yo no quería pasar todos estos años fingiendo ser alguien que no soy sólo porque tú ya no me querías cerca… únicamente me apartabas más y más como si yo fuera el problema, como si hubiera algo mal en mí y más vale que empieces a explicarme las cosas, Regina, porque si no decides bien qué es lo que quieres, yo soy quien se va a ir y esta vez no vas a poder hacer nada al respecto. –Amenazó aún envuelta en la cobija.

-Nunca.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nunca te voy a volver a dejar, Emma, no quiero escapar de ti, si algo me ha dejado claro esta vida es que no te merezco pero cielos… te amo tanto y no te voy a volver a dejar, nunca. Es un juramento. –Dijo suavemente y secó sus lágrimas mientras lo hacía… Emma era a quien quería y de una u otra forma, el destino no podría separarlas de nuevo, lucharían contra Rumpelstinskin juntas.

-Tal vez hagamos un buen juego de platos en la vajilla del señor Oscuro. –Bromeó la princesa y Regina le otorgó una sonrisa tierna antes de besar su mejilla y rodearla con sus brazos.

-Estaremos bien.- Murmuró y Emma le creyó, había olvidado por completo lo segura que se podía sentir en los brazos de alguien con palabras simples o solo su presciencia… Esto era lo que ella buscaba, lo que su corazón necesitaba y en ese momento no sintió miedo. –Deberías ir al armario y tomar uno de mis trajes de montar o una bata para dormir. Toma tu tiempo y alcánzame en la terraza, ¿Quieres? Te tengo una sorpresa.

-Creí que no sabías que veníamos aquí. ¿Cómo puedes tener algo para mí? ¿Ahora ves el futuro? No he olvidado que hay muchas cosas que no dices.

-La sorpresa está en la terraza desde que llegué a esta casa, Emma y no te ocultaré absolutamente nada, pero no hablaré contigo hasta que estés vestida, ha sido una noche muy dura.

-Gracias Regina. –Su sonrisa fue sincera y un poco ausente mientras se dirigía al armario y optaba por tomar un baño en la tina antes de vestirse. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedir permiso para hacerlo, ni siquiera tuvo que avisar, se sentía en casa y sabía que Regina estaba al tanto.

Había sido una noche muy larga, tortuosa y determinante… pero como toda noche tenía que terminar con un amanecer, Regina no se consideraba el tipo de persona que disfrutaba los amaneceres, los crepúsculos sin duda eran otra cosa… sin embargo desde que había llegado a esa casa, los amaneceres habían adquirido un nuevo significado para ella, era el momento en que su carta para Emma salía hacia el palacio de verano y observar al cuervo alejarse, mientras los rayos del sol iluminaban sus plumas le daba una sensación un tanto utópica de esperanza.

Si Regina no hubiera conocido a Emma y se hubiera encontrado en la situación de tener que dejar el trono y vivir en una casa, estaba totalmente segura de que esa no estaría entre sus opciones ni por error… demasiados inconvenientes.

Pero Emma estaba en su vida y cuando era niña había implantado en ella una idea que no la había dejado en paz y ahí estaba, viviendo en ese lugar.

Fue cuando el amanecer estaba a punto de colorear el horizonte que Emma abrió la puerta de la terraza, Regina esperaba mirando hacia el interior sólo para observar su reacción… definitivamente había valido la pena.

-Oh por todos los Reyes… ¡Es el mar! -Exclamó incrédula.

-Es Horrible, Graham tiene que pintar con laca transparente las ventanas porque se deterioran con facilidad pero al menos durante una temporada Chip estuvo practicando la pesca y conseguía manjares increíbles. Nunca te lo quise contar por carta, realmente esperaba poder traerte conmigo alguna vez…

-Es que… Regina…. ¡Vives en la costa! –Celebró recargándose en el barandal de la terraza y aspirando con fuerza el aroma a sal… sintiendo cómo de a poco el amanecer matizaba el agua de naranja y amarillo y las suaves olas del mar limpiaban las huellas de los pájaros marcadas en la arena… -Es… hermoso.

-¿Recuerdas?, antes del ataque de Robin Hood, me pediste una casa en el mar, estabas emocionada al conocerlo por primera vez… no sé si lo dijiste al aire pero al crecer seguiste mostrando mucho amor hacia el agua y creo que no hay nada mejor que darte exactamente lo que quieres.

Emma la miró enternecida y se sentó en sus piernas, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y pegando su frente a la de ella para finalmente besarla… besarla con ternura y todo el amor del mundo. –Es maravillosa… ¿Y los manzanos? ¿Si el mar es tu patio trasero… dónde están tus arbolitos?

-El mar es mi patio delantero, el patio trasero tiene mis manzanos…. Es buena tierra. –Sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de Emma… sus ojos aún cerrados. -Siento mucho no haber podido acudir antes. –Le hizo saber con dolor.

-Tuve tanto miedo y el que aparecieras justo a tiempo me hace sentir que estoy soñando, tanta tranquilidad no puede ser cierta. – Hablaban en susurros, como si las palabras fueran demasiado graves e hirientes para ser repetidas… con el miedo latente…

-La calma es momentánea, cariño pero es real, aquí estoy, podemos ir al palacio de Maléfica a penas estés lista, los demás esperan ahí… y no llegué justo a tiempo… debí haber llegado antes pero no lográbamos hacer funcionar la maldición que pudiera sumergir a Baelfire en un sueño profundo… Estuve realmente atormentada mientras terminábamos de formar todo… podía… sentir que me necesitabas… moría de impotencia… -Admitió en un gesto ausente, mostrando una sensación de culpa sincera.

-Lo importante es que llegaste, no hay nada más importante. –Sonrió con timidez y se escondió en su cuello. -…Me pregunto qué tan molesto estará el señor Oscuro al encontrar a su hijo en cama, víctima de una maldición.

-Realmente nunca hemos sido sus personas favoritas. –Respondió sintiendo cómo Emma se acurrucaba en su regazo,

soltando un dulce aroma floral y aún con el cabello mojado por el baño.

-Creo que debes empezar a hablar ahora, Regina. –Pidió alzando la vista brevemente, sólo para ver como el sol reflejado en sus ojos les hacía lucir caoba y nostálgicos.

-Tenía que sacarte de ahí Emma, no debes pagar por mis errores pero te arrastré conmigo, mantuve mi distancia para protegerte… No quería que pensara que iba a irrespetar el trato así que me porté lo más egoísta que pude… El plan siempre fue que te casaras y sacarte de ahí pero las cosas se tornaron un tanto complicadas cuando Aurora recuperó el corazón de Maléfica y lo puso en su pecho… ahora es más poderosa y controla a la perfección al dragón… Gracias a eso nos dimos cuenta de Rumpelstinskin quería utilizar tu conexión mágica, ese vínculo que te hace heredera al trono para poner en marcha una maldición…

-¿Usarme a mi? Creí que quería un heredero.

-Probablemente pero no era la prioridad… La historia de esa maldición la hemos encontrado en los mismos pergaminos Neréidicos que tus padres usaron para salir de este mundo, escritos en runas de los primeros tiempos. A Maléfica le costó unos días descifrarlos y no lo había hecho antes porque pensábamos que se trataba sólo de un cuento.

 _"… Al inicio del tiempo, no había nada más que un verde prado, suave como el algodón y extenso como todos los reinos; no había límites ni fronteras, no había humanos que le corrompieran… no había nada hasta que en una noche de tormenta, una pequeña charca marcó el centro y pequeños animales comenzaron a salir, poblando el vacío, tomando forma, creando un hogar…_

 _…Un día de la charca salió un niño, sólo y maravillado por el lugar, los animales y los bosques, decidió que ahí se quería quedar; tiró unos árboles y rompió unas piedras para hacerse un hogar y cuando fue mayor, a la charca alguien por compañía pidió…_

 _…A ella sus cabellos le llegaban a la rodilla y su mirada color cielo era tan bella que cautivaba a cualquiera, sin embargo ella no veía belleza en el bosque, no veía alegría en la vida y pedía más y más hasta que la pequeña casa del joven se convirtió en un palacio y ambos se hicieron llamar Reyes… Vivieron miles de años y tuvieron tantos hijos que no podían recordar sus nombres o sus caras, vivieron miles de años y sus corazones se volvieron tan negros y densos que dejaron de latir en su pecho y para mantenerse vivos, juntos y siempre presentes, se transformaron en una maldición._

 _"…Cuando dos herederos unidos al mal sucumban, a su mundo condenarán a ir contra sí mismo." "._

Ellos aún viven en la maldición, él sólo quiere hacerla feliz y ella sólo quiere más y más. Esta maldición tiene dos partes, la de él y la de ella. Como el joven Rey fue el primer habitante del mundo, tenía la capacidad de darle todo lo que quería, conseguirlo y complacerla, aunque fuera por un instante… y ella, la otra parte de la maldición, el vacío que nada puede llenar, su codicia era tan grande que todos se peleaban por complacerla, después de todo, los habitantes del mundo eran sus hijos y la amaban.

La maldición, realizada de forma apropiada puede darle a Rumpelstinskin la capacidad de obtener absolutamente todo lo que desea y hacernos desear dárselo, irá tomando nuestra dicha y alegría y nos volveremos unos contra otros, tratando de complacerle.

-¿Condenar al mundo para su propia dicha? –Inquirió escandalizada. –Eso es horrible…

-Lo horrible es el hechizo en sí, requiere muchos sacrificios voluntarios, agua de la misma charca y dos herederos unidos mágicamente como ofrenda… Rumpelstinskin esperó siglos para que tu aparecieras y cuando llegaste, esperó aún más a que tuvieras la edad apropiada.

-Estoy casada con Baelfire… ¿Eso significa que puede recuperarme y realizar la maldición? ¿El mundo entero corre peligro por mi culpa?

Regina sonrió suavemente.

-¿Qué? –Quiso saber intrigada.

-Hace unas semanas encontramos la forma perfecta de cambiar las cosas… ahora con Baelfire dormido no podrá hacer mucho por al menos un par de días… o hasta que encuentre a alguien que lo ame y lo bese, pero aun así era demasiado arriesgado permitir que te casaras con él siendo la heredera legítima. Pasamos una tarde entera en un trance pero lo logramos, no eres más una candidata a ser reina.

-¿Cómo dices? –Emma no cabía en el asombro.

-Lo siento cariño… sé que te estabas resignando a la idea de ser reina pero lamento ser quien te informa que no puedes serlo… ahora eres una persona normal, incluso más normal que Chip… él fue una taza por varias décadas. –Lamentó bajando la mirada y Emma soltó una risa suave y melódica que hizo sentir cómo toda su piel se erizaba.

-Te amo, Regina. ¿Quieres saber algo? -La mujer asintió con suavidad, encontrando su mirada e hipnotizada por su sonrisa. –Yo realmente no quería ser reina. –Afirmó soltando todos los músculos en su cuerpo, relajada.

-Claro, cuando tengas que vestirte tu sola desearás ser reina de nuevo. –Ironizó señalando su blusa y el hecho de que uno de los botones estaba en el ojal incorrecto.

-Podré vivir con eso. –Prometió besándole el mentón, riendo… Y Regina quiso que el tiempo se congelara por siempre.

Emma bostezó con ternura y talló sus ojos, agotada. –Vamos a la cama. –Pidió y Regina se dejó llevar, entrelazando sus dedos mientras Emma se hundía en las cobijas y cerraba los ojos contra su pecho, acurrucándose. -¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?

-No iré a ninguna parte. –Prometió. Era consciente de que aún había cosas que ella quería saber, que debía decirle y deseaba haberle dicho las cosas antes… después de todo esta vida le estaba sirviendo para darse cuenta de que la valentía no era uno de sus fuertes.

Emma se quedó dormida momentos después y a pesar de que su hipnótico respirar era tenue y relajante pudo sentir como con el paso de los minutos, su corazón se iba estrujando en su pecho, el gesto se le iba endureciendo y sollozos suaves comenzaban a salir de su boca… Pesadillas, ella las recordaba bien… incluso las había tenido años después de que Leopold había muerto… incluso en los primeros años de Emma, ese monstruo se posaba sobre ella y la utilizaba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo…

-Cariño… -La llamó. –Emma… -Le pidió con pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, jalando su cabello con suavidad y repitiendo su nombre. –Sólo es una pesadilla… Aquí estoy. –Aseguró y pudo sentir como su corazón se calmaba… su rostro se relajaba de nuevo y volvía a dormir plácidamente sin siquiera haber despertado. –No permitiría que sus sueños se volvieran oscuros, así tuviera que velarlos por siempre.

Emma durmió hasta pasado el mediodía, sin pesadillas.

-¿Sigo soñando? –Fueron sus primeras palabras y tenía el encaje de la cobija marcado en una mejilla.

-No estás soñando, aquí estoy, podemos ir con tus padres y tu gato en cuanto quieras.

Emma negó en un gesto dulce, cerrando los ojos. –Me gusta estar aquí…

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer Emma, tenemos que encontrar un nuevo heredero, revisar que todo esté en orden y prepararnos para la guerra y eso es solo lo que me viene a la mente de inmediato.

-Bien, tienes razón deberíamos ir a ver si Lucifer está bien y quiero conocer a ese bebé.

-Es un huevo, ovalado, brillante, enorme… realmente no te pierdes de mucho… aunque en realidad nunca has visto uno, supongo que te va a encantar.

-Oh por todos los cielos, estás celosa.

-¿En serio? Sólo unas horas conmigo y ya recordaste qué botones tocar para irritarme. Notoriamente no estoy celosa, sólo me parece que surgió en mal momento.

La risa de Emma llenaba la habitación mientras la mujer se defendía, decidida a dejar las cosas en claro… -¿Crees que funcione en todos los casos? –La duda surgió en ella en un gesto dulce e inocente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Un bebé… tú y yo.

-¿Disculpa?... –Exclamó en un inesperado ataque de tos. - ¿Te perdiste la parte en que expliqué que era un mal momento?... Estamos por iniciar una guerra, ¿Planeas llevar una criatura en un brazo y la espada en la otra?

-¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿Voy a poder pelear? –Quiso saber y sus ojos verdes bien abiertos le causaron a Regina una risa automática; sus prioridades nunca dejaban de impresionarle.

-Confío en ti, de ser necesario vas a luchar.

-Eso es lo mejor que he escuchado en mucho, MUCHO tiempo. –Suspiró. –Casi logro olvidar que rechazaste ser la madre de mis hijos.

Regina giró los ojos con fastidio y negó con ironía ante la risa suave de Emma. ¿Cómo podían sentirse tan felices? ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilas cuando todo lo que conocían se encontraba en peligro por ellas? … El egoísmo se sentía bien, necesario…

Emma se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos, con lentitud magnética sus labios se encontraron y Regina pudo sentir que era diferente… era un beso lleno de pasión y deseo como había sucedido en su cumpleaños en los jardines del palacio de verano… su corazón se sentía seguro… sólo estaban ellas dos y el silencio era tan abrumador que hubieran podido escuchar un alfiler golpeando contra el suelo… Sus sentidos estaban agobiados… sobrecargados y mientras Emma se ponía sobre su cuerpo iba comprendiendo hacia dónde la llevaba… Pudo sentir las manos temblorosas en su cintura y no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios a penas su cuerpo pareció encajar contra el de ella…

-Dioses… Emma… Tú… tú no quieres esto, no tenemos qué hacer esto. –Le hizo saber al oído.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo… me siento mareada sólo de pensarlo. –Gimió sin abrir los ojos y Regina exhaló ante la ironía del comentario. Ella sabía exactamente cuánto la deseaba… podía sentirlo bajo su propia piel… en su corazón… en su mente… Emma la amaba tanto y ella… ella era la que estaba asustada.

-Tengo miedo. –Confesó escondiéndose en su cuello, avergonzada.

-¿Miedo? –Su pregunta surgió a la mitad de un suave gemido y el tono de deseo se convirtió en preocupación. -¿De mí?

-No podrías estar más equivocada. –Respondió tomando su rostro con ambas manos. -Nunca he hecho " _esto_ ", con alguien a quien amo… Tuviste una noche difícil y no quiero que sufras más por mi culpa.

-Yo te amo a ti. –Le hizo saber apenas recuperó su sonrisa. – y tienes que dejar de tratar de pensar por mí, o vas a tener una chica ordinaria muy molesta.

-¿Chica ordinaria?

-Oh si… ¿No escuchaste las buenas nuevas? Ya no soy una princesa. – Preguntó divertida y Regina volvió a sonreír.

-Algo escuché de eso… -Ironizó alzando su cabeza para encontrar sus labios. –Te amo, Emma.

Repitió que la amaba con susurros suaves cerca de sus oídos…. Susurros contra su piel y volvió a besarla… No había sentido algo así… sus labios eran tan suaves… tan tersos y rítmicos… su respiración se agitaba de forma deliciosa para sus oídos y sus ojos se habían cerrado en un vaivén de emociones… Emma no estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba haciendo… pero podía confirmar en ese momento que no había nada mejor en el mundo que tocar a Regina. -Tu blusa… - Se quejó al sentir que sus dedos empezaban a molestarle por acariciar tanta tela….

-¿Has aprendido cómo desabotonar tu sola o quieres que lo haga por ti? –Regina se burló y Emma le mordió el labio inferior fingiendo molestia en un acto apasionado que dejó a Regina sin aliento… Ni siquiera logró reaccionar a tiempo para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente había aprendido a utilizar los botones y su blusa le caía por los hombros ante la mirada fija de quien siempre sería princesa para ella. -¿Hay algo mal en mí? –Preguntó con suavidad.

-No… sólo que si voy a despertar, este es el momento en que quiero hacerlo, no quiero llegar más lejos si esto es un sueño.

Regina le otorgó una sonrisa ligera, calmada y tranquila mientras se incorporaba y entre besos la dejaba bajo ella.

-Quiero que tengas mi corazón por siempre Emma. –Dijo sentada sobre su pelvis al terminar de quitarse la blusa… dejando sus pechos al descubierto y dedicándole la mirada más dulce de todas.

-Te amo Regina. –Jadeó y sintió como se inclinaba para besarla, haciendo que sus cuerpos hicieran clic, provocaran más gemidos desesperados… movimientos suaves y acalorados.

Las manos de la reina le desabotonaron con calma… sus labios besaban cada parte que quedaba al descubierto mientras la desvestía y la sentía temblar bajo su cuerpo, no estaba nerviosa… no quería que se detuviera y no estaba asustada.

Tomó sus pechos entre sus labios y la joven abrió los ojos y clavó sus uñas en la cama… insegura sobre lo que debía de hacer con sus manos… todo era tan nuevo y maravilloso que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento… alzó sus caderas en un intento desesperado de fricción y Regina sonrió…. La sentía.

La respiración agitada y perdida de Emma comenzaba a enloquecer sus sentidos… ¿Cómo podía sentirse todo tan nuevo? Como una primera vez… Lo era porque la amaba, la amaba con fuerza y no la dejaría ir jamás… quería probar cada parte de su cuerpo como si toda su vida hubiera sido un fruto prohibido que al fin se le permitía… que se le entregaba…

Los pantalones de montar eran ajustados y apretando sus manos en la cintura los bajó junto con la ropa interior, un gemido de sorpresa se escapó de los labios… Tal vez Emma debía reconsiderar… porque efectivamente había algo equivalentemente placentero a la sensación de tocar a Regina y era ser tocada por ella… Sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo, con suavidad y amor… con deseo, haciéndola sentir hermosa y especial… excitada. Sintió sus labios sobre su ombligo y de nuevo alzó la cadera, probablemente por instinto, sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó agitada.

-Confía en mi… -Rogó y en su mirada oscura brillaba deseo, haciéndola consentir por instinto; cuando mordió su pelvis sintió cómo su cuerpo entero se paralizaba ante la expectativa y separándole las piernas con ternura se hundió entre ellas ocasionándole un gemido desesperado, haciéndole arquear la espalda con los ojos bien cerrados… Definitivamente eso no venía en los libros.

–Cielos… Regina. –Logró articular con respiración esporádica y sus manos se aferraron a las cobijas con más fuerza de la que ella hubiera pensado que tenía… lastimándole los dedos… sus ojos se humedecieron, no estaba triste sólo sintiendo… sintiendo demasiado y mientras una lágrima mojaba sus sienes una ola de placer le recorrió el cuerpo de forma tan intensa que sus hombros y caderas se mantuvieron con vibraciones fortuitas durante un buen rato.

-Emma… -Suspiró entre sus piernas llenándole de besos y suaves mordidas, regresó con lentitud dolorosa hasta sus labios y pudo sentir como esa zona, completamente húmeda y temblorosa rozaba contra la tela del pantalón de su amada…

-Regina… -Repitió cómo si fuera la única palabra con sentido en su mente y antes de poder recuperar el aliento sintió que esos suaves dedos se abrían paso entre su sexo y habría gritado si la sensación al besarla y recibir esas suaves mordidas en los labios no fuera suficiente abrumadora por si misma… Esos dedos le causaban dolor… la lastimaban y aun así no podía evitar mover su cadera en un vaivén instintivo… separando las piernas y clavando sus uñas, esta vez en su espalda… como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sus gemidos se tornaban cada vez más incoherentes y sus ojos incapaces de mantenerse abiertos por el gozo le indicaban a Regina que lo hacía bien… lo hacía muy bien y no había sentido nada igual… no tenía igual la forma en que su cuerpo despertaba al tacto y podía sentirlo, disfrutarlo como si se tratara de ella misma y sentirse amada… la forma en que Emma sólo deseaba más y que viniera de ella la empezaban a enloquecer lentamente… la quería llenar de besos y lo hizo sin detenerse… tan suave y tersa… apretando sus dientes en ella y bebiendo su piel. Podía sentirla apretada y dulce entre sus manos y fue en jadeos frenéticos pudo sentirla llegar de nuevo… quedarse atrapada por un momento y luego mirarla inerte… en un sopor claro y hermoso. Así era como quería pasar el resto de su vida…

-Más… -Susurró en su oído, con la boca completamente seca y a penas capaz de mantenerse consciente. –Más… -Rogó.

Y Regina, aún presa de su interior accedió en una sonrisa, besándole el cuello y moviéndose en ella con más fuerza y seguridad, con fuerza como si su cuerpo se llenara de energía sólo de sentirla, piel con piel y las manos de la joven se posaron en su cintura, atrayéndola como si quisiera volverla parte de sí… apretándola y sin que la reina lo viera venir acabó debajo de ella.

-Emma… -Suspiró al sentirse sorpresivamente debajo… observando cómo sus mejillas aún estaban carmesí por el calor y la fina capa de sudor en sus hombros…

-Eres mía. –Afirmó en una dulce e inocente toma de control… mordiéndole la boca y sacándole los pantalones con las manos temblorosas… nerviosa de lo que se pudiera esperar de ella.

-Toda tuya y sólo tuya, Emma. –Gimió contra sus labios y alzó la cadera para facilitarle la labor… Nuevamente la joven se mantuvo hipnotizada un momento, esta vez ante su completa desnudez y Regina tuvo que pasarle los dedos por la mejilla para traerla de regreso. -¿Todo en orden? –Inquirió en una sonrisa completa y Emma sólo pudo besarla de nuevo… por un largo rato mientras sus manos se divertían… desde su espalda hasta sus piernas, acariciando cada parte desnuda con dulce curiosidad.

-Eres tan hermosa… eres tan suave. –Le hizo saber con ambas manos en sus caderas… tenía los ojos cerrados y el gesto apretado como si tratara de memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Nunca había sentido en su vida un deseo tan intenso de hacer algo como cuando entre besos y abrazos su sexo acabó suavemente unido al de ella… cuando su instinto le dijo qué hacer y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella empezó un ir y venir sofocante que hizo que Regina perdiera la cabeza y jadeara en búsqueda de aire cómo si lo necesitara, como si fuera nuevamente mortal y Emma la pudiera matar de deleite… Que buena muerte.

Soltó sus manos porque necesitaba tocarla… pasar los dedos por su espalda nívea… Emma apoyó sus muñecas sobre la cama y se incorporó suavemente, sin romper el contacto, sin romper el ritmo y besándole el cuello…. Sus miradas se encontraron un instante y pudo percibir sus pupilas dilatadas… esos ojos oliváceos consumidos por la labor y como su cuerpo se acompasaba al de ella de forma sinérgica… estaba tan húmeda… estaban tan húmedas que instantes después y aferrada a su piel sintió cómo el placer la inundaba, una y otra vez en ese acto tan personal y suyo… Fuertes gemidos murieron en su garganta pues sus labios unidos parecían no ceder en la batalla de gozo.

-Regina… -Gimió al sentir cómo su cuerpo se apretaba.

-Emma… -Respondió agudamente mientras se tensaba a gusto y se dejaba llevar por el descontrol…. No había nada igual….

Tardó varios minutos en recuperar el aliento… en lograr calmar ambos corazones mientras su princesa le besaba los hombros… le mordía el cuello y se mantenía unida en el centro.

-Te amo… te amo… te amo. –Susurraba entre cada beso y podía sentir sus labios resecos por la fricción.

-Siempre tuya. –Prometió hundiendo sus dedos en la vasta cabellera rubia… tomándola de la nuca y buscándola para un beso.

-Te amo… -Susurró una vez más, Emma y esta vez sus ojos se encontraron, dedicándose una sonrisa suave… tímida… como sólo alguien que se ama puede hacerlo.

Y como si se miraran por primera vez en ese acuerdo de amor perpetuo y recíproco por el que habían esperado toda la vida… Una suave onda mágica surgió de su beso hacia el exterior… con un tenue sonido a viento y un color rosado y brillante… Lo siguiente que supo fue que Emma lloraba por inercia apretando los ojos como si su mente estuviera repleta de información…

Pudo sentir la angustia… la preocupación y el amor en su pecho y al mismo tiempo… como si alguien le regresara su corazón y pudiera distinguir sus emociones de las de Emma, sentirlas a ambas y saber finalmente que ese amor residía en ambas con intensidad era mutuo y no instintivo…

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? –Le preguntó suavemente incorporándose en sus hombros… tocándole el rostro y acariciando su espalda. –Todo está bien.

Pero la joven parecía haberse congelado y su respiración haberse detenido sin previo aviso…

-Regina… Eres inmortal. –Le hizo saber.

-Lo soy. –Confirmó en un susurro, desconcertada.

-Te siento… te siento dentro de mi…, tu corazón.

-¿Cómo dices? –Alzó la mirada en confusión, parando todo por un momento sólo para mirar de nuevo en sus ojos verdes.

-Me amas.

-Claro que te amo. –Sonrió. -¿Puedes sentir mi corazón?

Emma asintió con suavidad y pegó su oído al pecho de la reina para sentirlo palpitar contra sus mejillas. -¿Puedes sentir el mio? –Su pregunta fue clara y nunca esperó que algo así sucediera antes de que pudiera explicarle por lo que se limitó a asentir. -¿Desde cuándo?

-No te va a gustar, cariño. –Le hizo saber en un tono nervioso y Emma sonrió.

-¿Qué puede ser tan malo que sólo de mencionarlo te ha puesto intranquila? –Comentó inquisitiva… con la mano sobre su pecho… sintiendo el corazón ageno… Definitivamente Emma manejaba mil veces mejor la situación de compartir emociones que ella.

-De verdad puedes sentirme. –Confirmó besando sus labios tiernamente y esta vez el beso llegó a ella en lapsos, como un eco de gozo y dulzura… -Puedo sentir que me sientes. –Exhaló asombrada y observó cómo las lágrimas de Emma aún no terminaban de caer, explorando el alma de su amada a cada latido, compartiendo el vínculo.

-¿Por qué puedo sentirte? ¿Hice algo mal? –Preguntó con ternura.

-Es mi culpa… más o menos. –Comenzó y Emma se recostó en su pecho para escucharle con atención. –Cuando fuiste atacada por Robin Hood ibas a morir, morir de forma inminente y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer… tu cuerpo no funcionaba más y eras prácticamente piedra… Fue necesario crear nuestro propio hechizo para sacar el veneno pero al sacarlo de tu cuerpo el daño era tan fuerte e irreversible que morirías…. No imagino un mundo sin ti, Emma… no lo puedo concebir, ni entonces ni ahora y Maléfica localizó un hechizo complejo y antiguo para amantes en el que uno de los dos podía renunciar a su mortalidad para darle a su amado la oportunidad de vivir sus años de tiempo en vida… condenando al amante a vivir por siempre y con el vacío recuerdo de quien habían ayudado a traer de regreso e incapaces de hacer algo al respecto con su eternidad.

-No… no puede ser cierto. No… no puedes haber renunciado a tu vida, por mi…

-Valió la pena, mantengo mi forma de pensar… tu compañía, tu presencia es lo mejor que me ha pasado, amarte y que me ames… nunca te lo dije porque no podías sentirme y quería que llevaras esa carga, no te quería cuidando cada cosa que sintieras, te deseaba sin preocupaciones…

-¿Tú me mantienes viva? –Inquirió con miedo. -¿Estoy muerta?

-No. –Respondió negando de inmediato y acarició su rostro. –Estás viva y mi corazón late con el tuyo… pero el mío podría dejar de latir y el tuyo se mantendría fuerte porque ahora tienes mi mortalidad… yo sencillamente estoy atrapada en este plano por siempre.

-No suena sencillo. –Admitió y sintió la nostalgia en el corazón de Regina… la angustia y el miedo a que ella la rechazara… Era nuevo, completamente extraño pero finalmente se daba cuenta de que Regina era una persona como cualquier otra… con deseos, miedos y preocupaciones constantes… con sentimientos puros y remordimientos serios… finalmente comprendía las razones e intenciones de la mujer que amaba… Una persona buena y desinteresada que había renunciado a su vida solo para no perderla.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo de pensarlo… aún te tengo conmigo… Maléfica se dedicaba a buscar una solución pero hace un tiempo que sólo me dedico a agradecer que existes… no hay nada en este mundo que nos pueda ayudar a revertir la inmortalidad… y de hacerlo, no sabemos si sobrevivirías, no es un riesgo que estemos dispuestas a correr.

-No tenía idea. –Admitió y su pecho aún se sentía abrumado por tantas impresiones… deseaba hundirse en la piel de Regina y perderse por siempre en ese mar de nuevo conocimiento… la mujer confiaba sinceramente en ella… descubriendo dentro de sí misma todo el amor que existía hacia ella… la lealtad y sinceridad. –Encontraremos la forma, Regina, ahora estoy al tanto y buscaremos por todos lados.

-Te amo tanto, Emma… en este momento sólo quiero estar contigo.

-Y yo contigo. –Expresó en una sonrisa y la rodeó con sus brazos antes de fundirse en un beso largo y apasionado antes de que todo volviera a comenzar entre caricias y mordidas… vaivenes enloquecedores, gritos ahogados y gritos explícitos… peticiones urgentes y placer palpable.

El sol se había ocultado cuando finalmente Emma calló rendida… aferrándose a su cuerpo y con los sentidos entumecidos… feliz y Regina no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla… observarla atentamente…, su mentón afilado, esa nariz perfecta y las dulces pecas que se formaban en sus mejillas… ese respirar calmado de alguien que descansa y sus brazos fuertes rodeándola… haciéndola sentir pequeña y segura Realmente no tenía claro cuándo volverían a estar así de tranquilas… era consciente de que afuera de esa casa estaba su familia lidiando con la situación… Rumpelstinskin en búsqueda de venganza y un reino sin rey. Pero ellas disfrutaban.


	31. Chapter 31

Hola a todos, hago entrega del capítulo del martes :) Hubo una propuesta de matrimonio hacia mi por parte de celeste así que se les estan yendo las oportunidades conmigo. (jajajaja)

Me alegra que estén felices por que al fin, después de 29 capítulos tenemos a Emma y a Regina juntas, esperemos paz para ellas.

¿Qué sucederá con Maléfica y Aurora? ¿Que sucederá con Baelfire y Rumpelstinskin? ¿La autora los va a tener a todos viviendo en la misma casa? ¿Cómo va a ser la relación para Emma y Regina? ¿Va a existir Henry? ¿David se va a morir? Yo se que ustedes tienen muchas dudas jajajaja, espero que se queden conmigo y que este capítulo les de una duda más al menos. y les deje claro quien ha sido el verdadero villano desde el inicio.

* * *

Capítulo 31:

El otro lado del muro.

-No podemos dejar a Emma en el palacio si Baelfire es tan malvado como dicen. –Blancanieves hablaba en un tono histérico mientras Chip la empujaba dentro de la pequeña balsa.

-Su majestad, estoy secuestrándola, no puede hacer sugerencias. –Le hizo saber y David se rio suavemente mientras entraba voluntariamente a la balsa.

-Es una buena aventura, Blanca, no te resistas. –Pidió al darle la mano a Anastasia para que entrara a la balsa y enseguida a Drizella con Lucifer envuelto en un mantel de cocina.

-La princesa Emma va a estar bien, Regina está en camino. –Explicó Graham entrando de último y de inmediato comenzando a remar con fuerza. –Los planes no funcionan si no confías en todos los miembros del equipo y la reina Regina organizó todo de maravilla.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –Blancanieves no podía concebir el hecho de que la boda fuera un intento para apoderarse del reino.

-Nunca me agradó. –Drizella le hizo saber envolviendo bien al ruidoso gato mientras Anastasia se mantenía en silencio tratando de cubrirse del frío cruzando los brazos, totalmente inconforme con la situación.

-Honestamente creo que fue inocente de nuestra parte no sospechar… no solo Emma estaba siendo rara al querer casarse, sin dudarlo aceptó al hijo del señor Oscuro… sabemos lo malvado que es… -David continuó.

-Además es un hombre. –Expresó Chip distraídamente lo que le sacó una carcajada suave a Graham y una mirada hostil a la reina.

-¿Emma sabía que ustedes iban a venir a salvarnos? –Blancanieves continuó como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior.

-Nos hubiera dicho. –Les hizo saber Anastasia mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Eso es cierto. –Reveló Graham. -Ha estado genuinamente sufriendo mientras nosotros planeábamos cómo sacarla del reino.

-Eso es cruel… mi hija es una persona muy sensible. –Defendió David y sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba su camino hacia el otro lado del enorme lago de agua dulce.

-Emma es tonta…

-Chip, son los padres de la princesa… si la reina Regina no tomó bien que la llamaras tonta, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos sí? –Inquirió Graham concentrado en su labor y tanto Blancanieves como David rieron suavemente.

-Es muy lista… pero si es un poco tonta, es decir, es noble y buena pero la mayor parte del tiempo nosotros sencillamente estamos viendo como ella hace lo que quiere pensando que lo hace a escondidas, es más clara que el agua con sus emociones hacia Regina. –Comentó David.

-Es sumamente hermosa, eso te distrae del hecho de que es un poco tonta… no te puedes casar con el hijo del señor oscuro únicamente porque Regina te abandona. –Explicó Blancanieves.

-Oh no, eso no es lo que sucedió. –Sonrió Chip y Graham asintió con la cabeza, incluso Anastasia y Drizella se unieron lo que sacudió la balsa mientras se movían por el lago de forma rápida gracias a su fuerza.

-¿No?

-No, la reina Regina nos salvó a mí y a mi madre del señor Oscuro hace unos quince años más o menos, nos tenía convertidos en piezas de porcelana, yo era una taza para ser exacto y mi madre una tetera y estuvimos atrapados años… pero Regina nos salvó, ella necesitaba ayuda para criar a Emma y el señor Oscuro nos ofreció como objetos de ayuda a cambio de un favor no específico.

La reina Regina estaba desesperada y aceptó, al hacerlo nos salvó de esa maldición y nunca nos trató como objetos, siempre nos dio nuestro lugar y jamás nos ha faltado nada, nuestra lealtad es con ella por eso…

El día de la fiesta de Emma, Rumpelstinskin hizo finalmente su aparición, amenazándola con que el favor que quería era que su hijo tuviera la mano de Emma en matrimonio y Regina tuvo que aceptar de lo contrario habría pasado a ser propiedad del señor oscuro y nunca la hubiéramos podido rescatar… No sólo ella aceptó, sino que Emma decidió que ayudaría, que se casaría con Baelfire para liberar a Regina de su deuda. –Chip contó y se dio cuenta de que su amiga ya formaba parte de las historias que estarían en los libros… Emma era un héroe anónimo, una mujer enamorada y noble… tal vez después de todo no era tonta…

Cuando dejó de hablar pudo notar que Blancanieves miraba al horizonte, perdida en un debraye como si la información que acababa de escuchar no fuera posible… David por otro lado sonreía… extrañamente orgulloso.

Al llegar a la otra orilla del lago empezaron a moverse en la penumbra por el bosque, guiados por las estrellas y sin tiempo de detenerse a hablar o a quejarse... Graham había empezado a llevar al Rey en su espalda, su respirar y sudor frío lo hacían parecer al borde de un colapso y no podían darse en lujo de detenerse por él, mucho menos de dejarlo.

Caminaron por lo que pudo haber sido una o cuatro horas en la que fue la noche más larga hasta que encontraron un sendero oculto entre flores blancas y ahí, Maléfica esperaba con su huevo en brazos.

-¿Cómo fue todo? –Preguntó Graham al verla y le recibió al bebé dragón.

-No lográbamos crear un líquido suficientemente poderoso… Regina empezó a enloquecer, podía sentir a Emma asustada… nos ha dejado sin recipientes de cristal para el cuarto de alquimias en un ataque de furia y hay que agradecer que los calderos de peltre son fuertes… sin embargo lo logramos, la poción al fin adquirió el tono amarillo que necesitábamos y lo he convertido en una aguja de rueca… Ya sabes, algunas cosas no cambian, además era más fácil picarlo que darle a comer una manzana envenenada… -Maléfica sonrió hacia Blancanieves quien lucía desconfiada, tanto de Maléfica como de su bebé… sin poder acostumbrarse a pertenecer a un lado imparcial, lejos del bien y el mal. –Debía entrar, sacarla y volver, pero ha pasado una hora y mi palacio sigue completamente solo.

-Estarán bien. –Expresó Chip con confianza ciega… - Ustedes no crecieron escuchando las mil y un maravillas que conlleva la fuerza e inteligencia de Regina… pero yo sí y sé que están bien.

-No hay otra opción, todos hemos actuado según el plan. –Sonrió Maléfica. –Aurora debe ir en camino al palacio en este momento, ¿Alguien la vio salir?

-La vimos sacar a Emma del salón lo que significa que todo iba bien.

-Perfecto, vámonos de aquí. –Expresó y con ambas manos invocando su nube malva de magia, les hizo aparecer en su palacio.

Chip tomó el huevo y lo llevó hasta el nido que le tenían en la sala y Maléfica volvió a desaparecer, iría en búsqueda de Aurora.

-¿Ese es un dragón? –Examinó Blancanieves escandalizada.

-Es el bebé de la familia, hemos tenido que turnarnos para cuidarle si queríamos que Regina y Maléfica tuvieran tiempo de planear todo.

-Es un monstruo. –Se quejó como si pudiera ver a través del cascarón y notar lo que nadie había si quiera pensado de la pequeña criatura que ahí residía.

-Es un bebé. –Exclamó Chip sumamente molesto, defendiendo el huevo y Blancanieves alzó las manos en son de paz… no estaba en posición de juzgar.

-La reina Regina les tiene una habitación preparada. –Les hizo saber Graham mientras los guiaba por la puerta. –háganos a todos un favor y aléjense del bebé…

Cuando el amanecer llegó y Maléfica y Aurora volvieron, la ausencia de Emma y Regina no sólo se hizo evidente sino preocupante pero el plan debía seguir en marcha… extrañamente con o sin elas el reino ahora se encontraba sin heredero y la realidad había quedado manifestada por Regina: Si ella tardaba más de un día en aparecer, la heredera a quien buscarían sería a la hija de Cenicienta, la única persona de la que sabían, tenía sangre real que no tenía reino… si ellas tardaban, no habría tiempo de buscar a nadie más.

No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente, que Emma y Regina aparecieron en la sala y sin saludar a nadie ni encomiar su llegada, la reina llamó a Maléfica y las tres se perdieron en el cuarto de alquimias.

-¿Por qué les tomó tanto volver? –Fue lo primero que quiso saber y la sonrisa de Emma fue tan evidente que Maléfica no preguntó más… al menos no frente a la joven, ya encontraría a la reina sola y obtendría los detalles. –Muy bien… entonces qué sucede. ¿Por qué han llegado de forma tan misteriosa?

-Emma lo sabe… adquirió el vínculo por mortalidad transferida. –Explicó sin soltarla de la mano.

-¡Ya era hora! Sabía que sólo debías entregarte en cuerpo y alma. –Le hizo saber con una sonrisa pícara y Emma acompañó el gesto en una carcajada suave. -¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te sientes mal, Emma? –Inquirió sentándola, cómo hacía diez años en la mesa de piedra y revisando sus ojos y respiración, analizando el color de su piel y la forma de responder de su mente.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, estoy encantada… Es muy extraño y me parece horrible que haya renunciado a su vida por mí, yo ni siquiera pude pasar una noche con Baelfire.

-Oh, corazón, no es una competencia, ninguno de nosotros teníamos permitido pensar que llegarías a pasar una noche con ese salvaje. –Le hizo saber mientras revisaba dentro de sus oídos y la fuerza de su cabello. –Tal vez te cueste trabajo concentrarte, al inicio le sucedía a Regina… no podía hacer nada los días que te sentías demasiado feliz, le abrumabas los sentidos, igualmente cuando te asustas ella siente el miedo de forma tan genuina que aparece al instante. –Explicó lo último en un chasquido de dedos y Regina se sonrojó, completamente mortificada.

-¡Con que esa es la razón!... –Comprendió finalmente y le besó la mano a la reina. –No me siento mal… pero sería bueno que Regina pudiera ir por la vida sin verse afectada por mis emociones… queremos volver a trabajar en la búsqueda para algo que haga funcionar mi corazón por sí solo.

-Lo haremos… pero tenemos que salir ya.

-¿Salir? –Emma estaba completamente confundida. –Pero acabamos de llegar.

-Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Rumpelstinskin decida acabarnos a todos… es necesario salir del reino.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Ustedes dos saldrán del reino en una dirección, haré aparecer a Graham, Chip y tus padres en la frontera para que sólo tengan que cruzar, Aurora, el bebé y yo saldremos en otra dirección… tenemos un punto de encuentro para encontrar al nuevo heredero.

-¿Anastasia y Drizella? ¿Qué pasará con Lucifer? ¿Y la señora Potts?

-Somos demasiados, Regina y yo no los podemos proteger a todos.

-Bueno, tienen que pensar en una solución, no voy a dejarlos… si me disculpan… voy a conocer a ese bebé. – Les hizo saber dando media vuelta, dejándolas en el cuarto de alquimias.

-¿Eso me hiciste rescatar? –Inquirió Maléfica. -¿De eso estás enamorada?

-Oh, vamos… te encanta que se porte cínica y prepotente.

-Creo que confundes lo que a mí me encanta con lo que a ti te encanta. –Sonrió. -¿Te divertiste?

-Me divertí. –Respondió. –Íbamos a volver de inmediato pero aparecimos en casa.

-Qué conveniente… te dije que tenía magia.

-¡Oh por todos los dioses… Por todos los Reyes… Por todos los cielos! –Exclamó Emma.

-¡Vaya! ¿Realmente era tan difícil para todos ustedes reaccionar así al ver a mi bebé? –Preguntó Aurora molesta hacia las demás personas.

-¡Oh Dioses! ¡Es como una joya! ¡Es la joya más grande que he visto! ¿Puedo tocarlo?

-¡Claro! –Respondió contagiada por la ilusión de Emma.

-¡Woah! Es como una piedra… es…

-Un dragón. –Completó Maléfica.

-¡Que emoción! –Exclamó haciendo sonreír a ambas madres. -¿Puede llamarse Emma? ¡No! ¡Regina! ¡Aurora Regina!

Chip y Graham estallaron en risas mientras la reina los fulminaba con la mirada y Emma les ignoraba por completo.

-No va a llevar mi nombre… Ustedes dos, preparen todo, vamos a reacomodar las cosas, Anastasia, Drizella, la señora Potts y Lucifer vienen con nosotros.

-Yo no quiero ir. – Se quejó Drizella desde el fondo del vestíbulo con el gato en las manos.

-Oh Driz… -Emma se aproximó a ella. –Lamento obligarte a esto pero lo que hice… ya sabes, abandonar mi noche de bodas y romper mi palabra cuando mi responsabilidad era pagar una deuda fue algo realmente grave… si salimos de aquí el podrá venir y tomarte presa y yo me entregaría de nuevo con tal de liberarte, lo cual retrasaría las cosas. –Explicó ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

-Bien. –Respondió la mujer un tanto intimidada; era realmente una lástima que justo cuando era imposible que fuera reina, empezara a hablar como una.

-Drizella, Lucifer, Chip, Emma y yo somos el primer grupo. –Explicó Regina. –Graham, Blancanieves, y David son el segundo grupo. –Continuó. –Anastasia, La señora Potts, Aurora, el Huevo y Maléfica son el último grupo. –Finalizó mientras le entregaba a cada uno un brazalete color celeste.

-Háganos las cosas más sencillas por favor y no se quiten el listón de la muñeca. –Pidió Maléfica en un gesto agotado e hizo aparecer un mapa contra la pared de marfil del vestíbulo. – Regina, tu sales por el oeste. Graham, los haré aparecer en la frontera, su camino será de veinte minutos al norte. Aurora, nosotros aparecemos en la frontera de forma paralela y nuestra caminata deberá ser de treinta minutos. Si todo sale según lo planeado, estaremos todos juntos nuevamente en aproximadamente una hora.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir juntos? –Quiso saber David.

-Porque no estamos listos para pelear, en lo que al señor Oscuro respecta Emma es la heredera y quiere recuperarla para realizar su maldición, necesitamos nuestra nueva heredera.

-Realmente no puedo creer que nos quitaras el reino a nuestras espaldas y de forma pasiva, Regina. –Se quejó Blancanieves.

-Yo no puedo creer que no estés molesta.

-Oh, estoy muy molesta.

-No estás molesta, nunca le he creído a Emma que no quiera ser reina y ella jura que es verdad, incluso me ha dado las gracias, pero puedo ver que tú te sientes tranquila.

-Entiendo que lo hiciste por Emma, por eso estoy tranquila. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dios, que molesta eres… Graham, deberían salir ustedes primero. –Pidió y cuando estuvieron los tres juntos Maléfica los hizo desaparecer en la nube malva.

Regina tenía la firme sensación de que era la peor idea que habían tenido, solían regirse bajo la certeza de que las cosas funcionarían sin embargo ahí estaban, realizando un viaje casi a ciegas hacia una frontera a la que no había acudido en unos veintiún años sólo porque las cosas para ella no habían surgido como esperaba… realmente últimamente las cosas no le salían como esperaba… exactamente desde que Emma había llegado a su vida y no tenía por qué someterse a eso, abrir esas situaciones de su pasado le parecían absurdas, ya habían pasado y no quería volver a ellas.

Y aun así, Lucifer corría entre los prados de la frontera oeste del bosque encantado, persiguiendo ratones de campo mientras ellas caminaban entre las la lavandas silvestres tomadas de las manos y Chip trataba de ubicarse con el sol en base a lo que había aprendido en los libros, no era necesario porque Regina sabía exactamente donde estaban pero le gustaba que el joven practicara sus habilidades; Drizella recogía flores aromáticas y las metía en una pequeña bolsa de tul "Si esto se deja secar suelta un aroma delicioso" explicaba… y si no hubieran estado en una misión realmente habría parecido un paseo otoñal.

-Es aquí. –Les hizo saber al llegar a una barda de piedra de no más de un metro de altura. -Las criaturas desterradas yacen del otro lado del muro y no pueden volver a menos que se les otorgue el perdón.

-La reina está lista para perdonar a Cenicienta. –Sonrió Chip al trepar la barda y cruzar al otro lado antes de ofrecer su mano a Drizella.

-Yo no he dicho absolutamente nada, ustedes… sólo han hablado por mí.

-Todo irá bien, Cenicienta entenderá que ahora eres buena, además no vas sola. –Susurró Emma cerca de su oído antes de besar su mejilla y tomarla de la cintura para hacerla cruzar.

Realmente eso no le preocupaba y Emma podía sentirlo pero aún era incapaz de descifrar de qué se trataba así que sólo la tomó de la mano y continuaron caminando tan sólo unos minutos hasta que el prado se convirtió en un camino de piedra y el camino los guio hacia una granja.

Para encontrarse tan solo a una breve caminata de la frontera con el bosque encantado las cosas lucían bastante diferentes, más austeras y menos mágicas, pero las compensaba la enorme cantidad de flores que rodeaban la granja.

Los demás les esperaban a un lado del camino.

-Empezabamos a pensar que Regina se escaparía para no darle el perdón a Cenicienta. – Declaró Aurora.

-¡Ni siquiera saben si quiere mi perdón! –Se defendió molesta y caminó hacia la granja con decisión.

Emma, Maléfica y Blancanieves la siguieron mientras los demás esperaban, conscientes de que eran demasiadas personas.

-¿Qué haces, Regina? –Maléfica exclamaba de cerca.

-Quieren que hable con ella… quieren entender por qué hice lo que hice y yo no tengo idea de cómo explicarlo, necesitan hablar con ella.

-¿De qué hablas, Regina? – Blancanieves también la seguía de cerca y Emma que caminaba a su lado podía sentir la incertidumbre en su interior creciendo de tal forma que ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Cenicienta. –Llamó ante la puerta. –Soy Regina. –Continuó, cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada como si sus ojos estuvieran a punto de aguarse. –¡Cenicienta! –Llamó nuevamente y la puerta se abrió lentamente antes de que una mujer ilusionada saliera de la casa hacia sus brazos y le abrazara con fuerza.

-¡Regina!

-Dioses… creí que estabas muerta, ¿Por qué no abrías? –Le preguntó sin responder al abrazo y ante la mirada impresionada de las tres mujeres.

-Eres tan impaciente, yo ya no soy una niña. –La mujer debía tener la edad de Blancanieves, su pelo rubio se confundía con canas blancas y su mirada azul celeste aún brillaba como si fuera una joven a pesar de las pequeñas arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos… lucía elegante y fuerte aún y lo más impresionante de todo, la mujer estaba feliz de ver a Regina.

-Definitivamente no eres una niña.

-Bueno, cielo, algunos tenemos que trabajar para vivir, eso desgasta, tú sí luces como una niña. –Respondió en un suave tono de burla; ese era el tipo de personas que le agradaban a Emma: los que no le temían a Regina, pero ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Yo trabajo. –Se defendió. -Ahora suéltame por favor, estás avergonzándome.

-Cierto, cierto. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cenicienta, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?


	32. Chapter 32

Hoy he subido el capitulo realmente tarde pero en mi reloj aun es viernes!

Espero que el capítulo 32 les aclare las dudas sobre Cenicienta :) la idea de Cencienta me tiene emocionada desde los primeros capítulos y que al fin el capítulo 32 lo plasme con claridad es fabuloso.

Esta nota es rápida por que estoy a la mitad de una cita (No es con celeste whops) si se me olvida decir algo me avisan.

* * *

 _Capítulo 32:_

 _Cenicienta._

-Por favor, pasen. –Las invitó con la voz más dulce que habían escuchado e incluso Blancanieves se sintió abrumada con tanta amabilidad.

-En realidad no sólo somos nosotras, tenemos una considerable cantidad de personas esperando en el camino así que empaca tus cosas, nos vamos. – Regina le explicó.

-Oh, no… no lo creo. –Respondió.

-Les dije, les dije que no iba a querer ir con nosotros, un placer verte, nos vamos. –Se despidió y Emma rio suavemente ante la mirada de genuino fastidio de Maléfica.

-No vas a irte de aquí tan fácil, Regina, creo que merezco una explicación de por qué decides visitarme después de veintiún años. –Pidió la mujer.

-Oh… todos merecemos una explicación. –Completó Emma tomándola de la mano, buscando su mirada y sonriéndole suavemente. Podía sentir la inseguridad de Regina en su pecho y le encantaba… Regina por otro lado odiaba que Emma estuviera disfrutando tanto de su sufrimiento, no le permitía sentirse completamente mortificada por la situación.

-Pasen por favor, estaba por preparar el almuerzo. –solicitó amablemente y apenas cruzaron la puerta la mujer llamó a su hija en el jardín trasero. – Alexandra… cielo, tenemos visitas.

-¿Los invitaste a pasar? Prepararé unas tartas así tal vez podemos convencerles de que nos dejen pagar hasta dentro de dos semanas, no te preocupes por la granja, madre. –Explicó la joven limpiando sus manos con el delantal y dejando sus botas en la entrada.

-No son ese tipo de visitas.

-¿Ah no? ¿Quién entonces? –Preguntó con curiosidad asomándose al comedor.

-Hola… soy Alexandra, mucho gusto. –Sonrió. -¿Tienen Hambre? Madre no les has ofrecido agua, ¿Quieren té?

-Mucho gusto. –Saludó encantada. –Soy Emma, ella es Regina, mi madre Blancanieves y Maléfica, no tendrás problemas con tú granja de nuevo. –Prometió.

-¿La… Princesa… Emma? –Preguntó tirando una taza y enseguida desviando la mirada a Regina. -¡Su majestad! –Saludó corriendo a sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza, nuevamente dejando confundidas a las demás.

-Me alegra también ver que estás bien, Alexandra. –Tampoco respondió al abrazo y su tono de voz fue neutral pero Emma pudo sentir el alivio en su corazón… todos necesitaban una explicación.

-Cielo, Regina tiene personas esperando por ella en el camino, ve por ellos, deben tener hambre y sed.

-Claro madre, por supuesto que sí. –Celebró saliendo al instante.

-Me encantaría que no hiciera promesas de ese tipo a mi hija, su alteza. –Pidió a Emma una vez que Alexandra estuvo fuera de su vista y ponía agua para té al fuego. –Ustedes son personas sumamente poderosas, entiendo eso, pero nosotras vivimos del otro lado del muro y su palabra realmente no vale aquí.

-Si Emma dice que no tiene de que preocuparse es porque así es. –Defendió Regina. –Aunque eso signifique traernos a todos a vivir de este lado del muro. Deja de sonreír, Blanca.

-Lo siento, Regina, es que eres adorable. –Expresó y Maléfica no pudo evitar burlarse.

-Mamá…

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Quiso saber Cenicienta al tiempo que sacaba unas piezas de pan del horno.

Regina se mantuvo inerte por un momento, tenía claro lo que quería decir, lo podía sentir pero de pronto su boca se sentía seca y los nervios le llenaron como si fuera sólo una joven frente a una enorme multitud… sin embargo no lo era… era fuerte y sabía lo que sentía.-Amo a Emma. –Declaró con mesura. -Y no caben en sí mismos cada que lo expreso. –Concluyó en una suave sonrisa, evitando la mirada de las demás mujeres y aclarando su garganta para liberar su mente; y pudo sentirla… Emma en su interior no cabía en sí misma, tal y como había expresado momentos antes y al buscarle pudo ver como ponía sus manos sobre la boca y cerraba los ojos con genuina emoción, Regina lo había dicho de forma natural, como debía de ser y se preguntaba si algún día se acostumbraría. -¿Tú también, Emma? –Inquirió con una sonrisa y le tomó la mano, besando su muñeca y volviendo el momento tan íntimo que el cuadro pareció demasiado chico para la multitud que lo formaba…

-¿Enamorada? … Cielos, Regina, ¡Eso es maravilloso! Realmente mereces toda la felicidad que exista en el mundo–Expresó rompiendo el momento y acomodando el pan en la mesa se sentó frente a ambas, observándolas con nostalgia.

-¿Disculpe…? –Interrumpió Maléfica.

-¡Oh! Soy tan Grosera, no he terminado de servir, deben estar muertos de hambre… - Continuó, poniéndose de pie y observando por la ventana. Alexandra ya viene, son… cinco, seis… siete y un gatito… ¿Es ese Lucifer? ¿Son esas mis hermanas?

-Cielos… has estado lejos mucho tiempo…

-Lucifer es mi gato. –Justificó Emma. -Anastasia y Drizella son mi familia, si las dejaba iban a correr peligro, disculpa realmente si eso causa problema, si no quieres que entren puedo salir y quedarme con ellas.

-Anastasia y Drizella van a entrar, cariño, si Cenicienta tiene algún problema con sus hermanas supongo que no es la persona que recuerdo que es.

-Y por supuesto soy la persona que recuerdas. –Respondió con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta y recibir a todos. –Tomen asiento por favor. –Alexandra, sirve un plato del estofado a cada uno, yo serviré el té.

-Tiene una hija adorable, su majestad. –Expresó la señora Potts hacia Cenicienta.

-Es realmente lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero no me llame "su majestad". –Su sonrisa era dulcemente abrumadora. – Por favor acomódense lo mejor que puedan a la mesa, casi nunca tenemos visitas.

-Les va a encantar el estofado de mi madre. –Avisó la joven y aunque pareciera imposible, su sonrisa, su voz, su mismísimo andar era incluso más hipnótico y dulce que el de su madre… iba sirviendo un plato a la vez, preguntando el nombre de cada uno, saludando con un abrazo al llegar a Anastasia y Drizella pues eran familia y su madre por supuesto nunca había dicho nada malo sobre ellas… haciendo sentir a los mismos héroes de la historia un poco sucios… un tanto viles y egoístas.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué demonios está pasando? –Se atrevió a preguntar David y en el ambiente se pudo sentir el suspiro generalizado, como si fuera la pregunta que todos estaban deseando hacer. –Cenicienta, por supuesto que no quiero parecer grosero, estoy encantado con tu hospitalidad, hacía días que no me sentía tan tranquilo pero Regina te exilió del bosque encantado, has pasado dos décadas criando a tu hija sola… en este lugar.

Alexandra y Cenicienta se dedicaron una mirada confusa. -¿Ellos…? ¿No lo saben? –Le preguntó directamente a Regina.

-Soy la Reina Malvada... no sé cómo explicar eso… tú sabes bien.

-No eres malvada, Regina, nunca lo has sido, ha habido circunstancias terribles que te han orillado a cosas innombrables, todos debemos hacer cosas que no nos agradan para sobrevivir, la vida no es sencilla. –Confesó con dolor y tras cerciorarse de que todos tuvieran comida en su plato tomó asiento, con Alexandra a un lado. –Yo era tan joven cuando se presentó la oportunidad de ir al baile del reino… su reino, princesa Emma, estaba dividido en dos y una de esas partes le pertenecía a la familia de William. –Expresó y el sólo nombre logró hacerla sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo… recordar y sufrir… y al mismo tiempo gozar pues había amado. -Todos estábamos invitados si podíamos conseguir un vestido de fiesta con el cual ir… mi sueño siempre había sido ir a un baile… un vestido la fiesta… todas las personas mirándote… ahora que lo pienso era joven y banal pero en su momento me hacía mucha ilusión… era mi más grande deseo.

Mi madre había muerto cuando yo era pequeña y mi padre se había vuelto a casar con Lady Tremanie así que en casa vivíamos Anastasia, Drizella, mi hermano Daniel y yo… Con la muerte de mi padre perdí los privilegios a la alta costura pero mi hermano no iba a permitir que me perdiera el baile así que consiguió un empleo en la caballeriza de la familia Mills que eran… bueno ya saben, la hacienda del hijo más joven del rey Xavier… los padres de Regina… Poco antes del baile Daniel murió, para quienes no saben la historia, Lady Cora sacó su corazón porque amaba a Regina y ella estaba segura de que su hija merecía mucho más y de cierta forma estaba en lo correcto porque tenía a Regina comprometida con el Rey Leopold y mi hermano era un obstáculo… pero nadie merece ese tipo de muerte.

Me quedé completamente sola y vi las luces hacia el palacio mientras yo lloraba sobre la tumba de mi hermano… Cuando Rumpelstinskin apareció me causó un gran susto, pero fue sumamente amable, me ofreció de beber, me dio una manta y escuchó mis penas durante un largo rato mientras yo no podía hacer nada más que lamentarme… con una sonrisa que pareció sincera ofreció llevarme al baile, dijo que Daniel hubiera querido que fuera, que él hubiera deseado que yo disfrutara al menos una noche…. Que el príncipe no se fijaría en mí pero que al menos yo tendría mi momento e hizo crecer una llama en mi interior que me hizo desear eso con desesperación.

Me hizo un vestido… me llevó a las puertas del palacio, me prometió una velada inolvidable… me dijo que lo hiciera por mi hermano y dijo que el a cambio sólo quería, que si yo me casaba con el príncipe, le otorgara mi primogénito y nada más…

La sola idea me pareció absurda… yo era una chica de campo… acababa de ver a mi hermano morir por ser una persona común que sentía cosas por alguien de la realeza… yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad con el príncipe y no quería tenerla… sólo quería mi momento, olvidar por un instante que mi hermano no estaría… y acepté… y realmente él sabía algo que yo ignoraba porque al llegar al baile me enamoré de William y él de mí… y poco después nos casamos.

Me volví reina tan rápido que olvidé cómo lo había logrado y antes de darme cuenta, ya tenía una pequeña bebé en mis brazos a la que amaba más que a mi propia vida… su llegada me recordó el trato y tuve que confesarle todo a William… él dio su vida por Alexandra, para que pudiéramos permanecer juntas… murió por mi banalidad y yo temía y temía que en cualquier momento Rumpelstinskin pudiera aparecer y se llevara a mi bebé ahora que William no estaba… ahora que los sirvientes en el palacio parecían no responderme a mí, como si su partida les hubiera recordado que yo sólo era una simple niña de campo y no me quisieran proteger en lo absoluto… sólo éramos Alexandra y yo contra el mundo.

Ahí es donde apareció Regina… Leopold acababa de morir y ella estaba ampliando su reino, solucionando varias cosas y… siendo malvada, pero acudió a mí para salvarme, me dio oro, nos hizo aparecer en la frontera y nos desterró… Corrió el rumor de que yo le había hecho algo terrible que no merecía perdón jamás y una vida de miseria para mí y para mi hija le pareció suficiente a Rumpelstinskin para no buscarnos más, sin mencionar que los seres desterrados no le son de mucha utilidad al ser oscuro, nos volvemos como infestados para los demás…

Regina me permitió llevar una vida normal, a mí y a mi hija, nos salvó no solo de ese malvado ser, sino de todo un reino que nos culpaba de la muerte de su monarca, como si hubieran olvidado todo lo que había sucedido antes y durante…

Nadie había sido capaz de decir una sola palabra mientras Cenicienta hablaba… estaban demasiado sorprendidos, intrigados y pasmados, era como si por fin conocieran a la verdadera Regina… a esa Regina que Emma estuvo tratando de hacerles ver todo el tiempo pero nadie había creído y en ese momento incluso Emma se sentía un poco abrumada… su corazón estaba comprimido ante el recuerdo de Daniel, conflictuado por sentirse vulnerable ante todos y molesta por cómo le estaban mirando… se daba cuenta de que no era ella quien se sentía así sino Regina y no sabía cómo consolarla, quería decirle que todo estaba bien… que entendía pero sólo tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos lo cual pareció funcionar porque la mujer soltó sus hombros y acomodo un codo sobre la mesa antes de cubrir su rostro con la mano libre.

-Yo no te salvé, me apoderé de tu reino y te exilié del bosque encantado, eso fue lo que hice.

-Al pensarlo más me di cuenta de que las personas a mi servicio estaban bajo un hechizo para odiarnos… para que yo acudiera a Rumpelstinskin en búsqueda de otro favor y pudiera tomar lo que él estaba seguro que le pertenecía… recuerdo bien cuando llegaste… teníamos días sin comer y yo estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas con Alexandra demasiado asustada para si quiera llorar y nos sacaste de ahí… al quitarme el reino dejé de tener poder y dejé de ser importante para él… te volviste el centro de todo.

-Bueno saber dónde se originan nuestros problemas actuales. – Interrumpió Maléfica con una sonrisa suave y todos supieron por su tono que no era una represalia.

-Sólo quería tu reino.

-Querías protegernos y lo hiciste de maravilla, estamos bien, Regina. Muchas gracias. –Susurró lo último con claridad y le sonrió con ternura.

-Bueno, espero que todos ustedes morbosos estén satisfechos… volvemos a casa, buscaremos a alguien más, no hay forma de que las regresemos…

-Tiene que ser Alexandra, no tenemos tiempo. –Se apresuró Maléfica.

-¿Han venido a quitarme a mi hija?

-Por supuesto que no. –Se apresuró Emma y entre todos trataron, de la mejor forma posible de contar la historia de lo que había sucedido… Emma sola en el bosque encantado siendo encontrada por Regina, Blancanieves y Encantador en otro mundo, Regina salvando a la señora Potts y a Chip quedando en deuda con el señor oscuro, el regreso del rey y la reina, sus años separadas, su amor imposible… su amor posible y como la deuda la había hecho terminar casada con Baelfire y el hecho de que el reino se encontraba sin heredero legitimo… ese pequeño asunto de que Alexandra era la siguiente en la lista si ella no estaba…

-¿Alguna vez consideró ser reina, su alteza? –Le preguntó Chip al agacharse para cortar un diente de león y soplar a contra viento haciendo sonreír a la joven.

-Puedes llamarme Alexandra, nunca nadie me había dicho "su alteza"… y no, nunca pensé en ser reina, lo único que había pensado era en construir una casa en este árbol. –Admitió al sentarse en el columpio de madera que sostenía una de las ramas y apuntando hacia el denso follaje…

Ambos se habían escapado de la acalorada discusión en el comedor… si guardaban silencio aún podían escucharles…

" _-Alexandra no es una niña, es la heredera. – Expresaba Aurora._

 _-Si bueno, ¡Eso es hipócrita de tu parte, querida!–Regina gritaba. –Eres la heredera de los páramos del sur y Emma era la legítima heredera a todo lo que brillaba bajo el sol."_

Anastasia y Drizella también se habían logrado fugar y estaban del otro lado de la granja, tumbadas en el pasto, mirando las nubes como si fuera su primer día libre en mucho tiempo… probablemente lo era. Y hasta lucifer disfrutaba, echado en una posición extremadamente compleja y en un espacio reducido de la cerca, guardando el equilibrio como sólo los gatos pueden hacerlo.

-Es un buen árbol, realmente tiene buen ojo su alteza. –Le hizo saber. –Podría poner la escalera por aquí y la base por esa rama. –Sonrió.

-Eso mismo pensé. –Afirmó tímidamente. –Pero supongo que el palacio debe tener buenos árboles si mi madre pierde esa discusión.

-Nadie la va a obligar a ser reina, Emma no quería serlo y el destino de cierta forma se lo concedió...

-Para mí… ser reina sería un sueño. –Rio con suavidad. –Algo tan ridículo e increíble que me parece absurdo que lo estén siquiera discutiendo, ¿Cómo decir que no a todo eso? Qué bueno que tengo a mi madre para ver por mí, ella sabe lo que es mejor.

-La historia del reinado de su madre es increíble, ¿La conoce? –La pregunta surgió con dulzura mientras le miraba a los ojos y la joven negaba apaciblemente. –Su madre apareció la noche del baile cuando este ya había comenzado y su alma era tan bella y transparente que todos pudieron ver su bondad… inclusive el príncipe… sobre todo el príncipe…

Al inicio ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero… ¿Realmente alguien tiene idea de lo que hace? Todos vamos aprendiendo en la marcha y ella lo hizo bien porque tenía buenas bases, bases firmes y no permitía las injusticias, veía por el pueblo y generalmente la realeza la odió… los impuestos nunca fueron tan bajos. –Rio. –Pero durante ese corto tiempo hubo paz y prosperidad porque había alguien de buen corazón en el trono… y yo no la conozco, su alteza, pero puedo ver a través de usted ese buen corazón.

Alexandra pareció pensarlo durante unos momentos… realmente Chip no ganaba nada con su reinado, el sólo era el chico de los establos… un buen amigo de Emma... pero no ganaba nada… -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Te han enviado a convencerme? –Quiso saber con desconfianza y plantó los pies sobre el suelo, fijando su mirada celeste en el muchacho.

-Disculpe si me ha considerado atrevido… yo crecí con la reina Regina y con Emma… fui un sirviente pero más que nada fui como un hermano para Emma y me educaron como ella: Para decir lo que pienso. Nunca lastimaría, ni siquiera con mis intenciones a una dama. –Expresó dolido y se dio media vuelta hacia la casa.

-Yo… ¡Lo siento! –Su disculpa surgió en un sobresalto mientras se levantaba del columpio e iba tras él. –Chip… Lo siento… Es la primera vez en la vida que escucho algo tan lindo sobre mi madre… sobre mí… Discúlpame. –Pidió y al girarse de nuevo el joven notó un par de ojos empapados en lágrimas… ¿Qué era _eso_? ¿ _La había roto_?

-No… no… no llore, discúlpeme usted a mi…, discúlpeme princesa Alexandra… -La verdad era que Chip había pasado su vida entera con su madre, Emma, Regina… Anastasia, Drizella… posteriormente Maléfica y Aurora… ellas ocultaban sus sentimientos, golpeaban, lanzaban cosas y si lloraban era porque algo realmente grave había ocurrido, bueno Aurora lloraba pero eran más bien caprichos… y ahí estaba Alexandra… con sus sentimientos a flor de piel… _¿Qué había hecho?_ –No lo haré de nuevo… no llore. –Pidió confundido y se hincó suavemente tomando sus manos y alzando la vista, haciéndola reír suavecito…

-¿Qué haces?

-Un tonto de mí mismo, al parecer. –Se rio también y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, ofreciéndoselo al momento. –Por favor, no llore.

-Lo intentaré… -Le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con gracia. -¿Crees que pueda ser reina?

-Por supuesto… literalmente me tiene a sus rodillas. –Admitió apenado y se puso de pie; Alexandra no pudo evitar estallar en risas y volver al columpio

El otoño estaba haciendo de las suyas con la brisa dejando el suelo lleno de hojas naranjas y las flores de otoño en su último esplendor decorando todo a su paso en la vasta explanada de la granja y aun así, Chip era consciente de que no había nada más hermoso que la chica en el columpio… aquella a la que acababa de conocer y ya sabía de corazón que de ser el caso, lucharía para recuperarle el reino.

-Creo que quiero ser Reina, Chip. -Afirmó


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola a todos! Oh Cielos! sinceramente me disculpo por haber desaparecido esta semana, trate de avisarle, a quienes me siguen por el grupo SwanQueen de facebook y a quienes me siguen por twitter, y naturalmente traté de responder a quienes me contactaron por inbox. Me encontré indispuesta y aún no estoy del todo bien, tengo mucho trabajo a parte de todo, porque al parecer ahora soy un miembro productivo de la sociedad (ya saben, cosas que a veces uno tiene que hacer)**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo 33, yo lo disfruté mucho, está lleno de sorpresas y responde esa pregunta que me han hecho al menos 33 veces en las últimas semanas y yo no podía contestar (ya se darán cuenta).**

 **Este capítulo es muy importante para mí porque estuvo en mi mente mas o menos desde que escribí el capítulo 8 y es un reflejo directo del capítulo 12, (por si quieren dar un paso atrás y volver al capítulo "Sensaciones de adulto")**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia, no voy a abandonar "Vínculo", esta historia está bien planeada, posteriormente, tal vez el martes hablemos nuevamente sobre un re acomodo de los días de actualización, pero eso sería todo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33:**

 **Un regalo inesperado.**

-He criado a mi hija para que haga uso de su libre albedrío, es inteligente y es buena, pero temo que en esto tengo mis dudas, ¿Qué le han dicho? –Cenicienta se aferraba a la tela del mantel sin entender cómo sin preverlo había perdido toda la ventaja en la discusión.

-No me han dicho nada madre, quiero ayudar, si han venido desde tan lejos sólo por mí es porque no hay opción… sabes bien que la reina Regina no me pondría en riesgo.

-¿Quieres ser una reina? –La pregunta surgió con genuina angustia.

-Pero madre… ¿Quién no soñaría con ser una reina? –Sonrió suavemente y al instante se sintió sumamente apenada, cómo si las personas presentes pudieran pensar que lo hiciera por las razones equivocadas.

-Al fin encontramos a alguien con sentido común, esta niña me agrada, tiene todo mi apoyo. –Expresó Maléfica con una sonrisa completa.

-Y el mío. –Reiteró Aurora.

-Por supuesto que tiene el mío. –Blancanieves sólo había tenido que escucharla hablar unos minutos para convencerse y ni siquiera el hecho de que tomaría el lugar de su hija le molestaba ya.

-Rumpelstinskin mató a mi esposo y casi me lleva a la locura… no sé si…

-Estaban solas. –Interrumpió Chip y todos le miraron, esperando que continuara... –Antes estaban solas ustedes dos, nosotros no sólo las vamos a poner en el trono, les vamos a regresar el reino, con todo lo que eso implica… si algo he aprendido estos últimos años es que ninguna decisión se debe tomar a la ligera y todo miembro de un equipo es importante para que un plan funcione; lo que a nuestro plan le falta es una reina y por supuesto que no le abandonaríamos.

-Le doy mi palabra. –Confirmó Emma dando un paso hacia Alexandra e hincándose frente a ella con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. – Es usted la legítima heredera al trono del bosque encantado y es quien deseo que sea reina desde que puedo recordar.

-¿Qué? –Su pregunta se dio con incredulidad mientras trataba de levantar a Emma, alzándola de los brazos y esta sólo reía.

-Ella quería darte el trono desde que empezó a estudiar, molestaba cada semana, tratando de descubrir por qué las había desterrado*, es por eso que eres la primera y única opción. –Regina estaba sentada a unos cuantos pasos y sus palabras salieron con seguridad, nisiquiera estaba sorprendida o inmutada al ver al amor de su vida, de rodillas ante la quien sería la nueva reina.

-¿Por qué?

-Que usted no sea reina no tiene sentido, lo estudié mil veces, tiene tanto derecho como yo de serlo y ahora que no puedo ser reina quiero que tenga todo porque francamente así estoy mejor.

-Emma está mintiendo, se siente realmente mal por haber perdido el trono, pero está muy feliz de que puedas ser reina de nuevo.

-Regina cree que miento cuando digo que no quiero ser reina porque me gusta la parte de ayudar a las personas, intervenir con las leyes y aplicar la justicia… no sabe que lo que quiero hacer es ser un guardia real. –Respondió más hacia Regina que hacia la misma Alexandra y la futura reina sonrió, esta vez hacia lo dulce del amor verdadero.

-Sea como sea nunca pudo vencer a Graham. –Regina la retó con una sonrisa.

-Oh… Emma está lista. –Intervino David desde el fondo y haciendo que todos volvieran la mirada hacia él, en sus manos tenía una taza de té y se había mantenido al margen porque realmente estaba demasiado agotado para participar en una discusión tan severa; no le importaba si su hija ya no era reina o si se casaba con la que había sido reina, no le importaba si reinaba Alexandra o si se quedaban a vivir de ese lado del muro… le importaba que las hojitas de té al fondo de la taza, infusionaran correctamente para que el dolor en su pecho disminuyera… y eso era realmente lamentable; él no era así. Sabía que Regina lo intentaba de corazón, pero era su corazón lo que fallaba, su corazón y con él todo su cuerpo, lo habían dicho los médicos "Es necesario que continúe su tratamiento y se realice la cirugía si quiere vivir muchos años, señor Swan"… y él había dicho que sí… incluso lo habían programado todo pero habían encontrado el modo de volver al bosque encantado y por supuesto que no se arrepentía… amaba a su hija, y su hija podía vencer a Graham. –Emma puede hacerlo. –Repitió.

-¿Es tan difícil tenerme ese tipo de confianza ciega? –Se dirigió hacia Regina y la mujer le otorgó un gesto que le derritió el corazón totalmente.

-Graham tiene años reclamando una pelea contigo, cariño, tú solo dale el gusto.

-¡Mi espada lo pide! –Gruñó el cazador desde la ventana, aplastando unos tulipanes con sus codos y con la mirada encendida.

-No van a convertir esto en una batalla interna cuando tenemos tanto qué hacer. –Se quejó Maléfica y Alexandra rio apaciblemente. –Definitivamente le gustaba la dinámica que se creaba en un grupo tan desigual.

-Realmente tenemos qué hacerlo. –Emma lucía entusiasmada y el que pudieran pensar en eso a pesar de toda la situación hacía sentir a Alexandra e incluso a David, que dentro de todo, siempre podían crear tiempo para no perderse en el caos.

El resto de la tarde, Cenicienta y Alexandra empacaron sus pertenencias más valiosas, las cuales, curiosamente cabían en una valija solo un poco más grande que el bebé de Aurora y Maléfica, que descansaba estático en las piernas de Emma para distraerla de la idea de la pelea y ésta le hablaba, contándole historias fantásticas sobre lo fabulosa que sería su vida.

Chip y Graham se armaron hacia una pequeña odisea que duró unas horas en la que pagaron la deuda que había adquirido Cenicienta por la granja a lo lago de los años y con un hechizo por parte de Regina alrededor de la propiedad la protegieron de cualquier visitante no deseado.

Salieron antes del crepúsculo, nuevamente hacia la frontera, esta vez juntos, no por que fueran menos cuidadosos sino por lo delicado del protocolo… porque para una disculpa mágica se necesitaban testigos...

-Te otorgo el perdón, a ti, Cenicienta. –Susurró con mágia en cada nota. -Por el terrible mal que me has ocasionado, que me ha llevado a desterrarte décadas atrás y que te ha hecho a ti y a tu descendencia a permanecer del otro lado del muro. – Manifestó uniendo sus manos y con una suave luz cobalto, Cenicienta sollozó aterrada ante la expectativa… Emma sintió la suave punzada de culpa en el pecho de Regina…

Cruzaron juntos, con mucha calma y había calma, tal vez demasiada calma para un reino que había estado sin rey durante cuatro días; cuando Maléfica y Regina se acoplaron para hacerlos aparecer a todos de nuevo en el palacio del sur… fue esa voz juguetona y cínica lo que les trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Creyeron que podían dejar a mi hijo humillado de esa forma con uno de sus hechizos simples sin consecuencia? –Preguntó y Emma pudo sentir a Regina sonreír antes de que Maléfica desapareciera con el resto.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué acaba de suceder? –Emma Gritó en el vestíbulo del palacio de Maléfica, todos estaban ahí menos Regina y podía sentir como ella no temía, como estaba tranquila y aun así se sentía tan molesta. – ¡Regrésame con ella, Hazme volver en este momento!

-Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas, corazón, hay planes y no podemos arriesgarte. – Le hizo saber Maléfica y la tomó de los hombros. –Debes recordar que es inmortal y si no te tranquilizas no se va a concentrar, estará bien… -Susurró en su oído.

-¿Es así como hacemos las cosas ahora? ¿Arriesgamos a quienes son inmortales sólo porque no pueden morir? ¡Aún puede convertirla en una olla! –Gritó completamente fuera de sí y con una sonrisa exasperada y un chasquido suave la hizo dormir.

-Disculpen, Blancanieves, David, he dormido a su hija. –Explicó lo obvio tras atraparla en sus brazos.

-¿Estará bien? –Quiso saber Alexandra y Cenicienta aún lucía completamente en shock por el encuentro con Rumpelstinskin.

-Claro, en este momento me preocupa más tu madre, ¿Señora Potts, Chip…?

-Me encargaré de hacerles algo de cenar. –La mujer les sonrió tomándoles de los hombros y Chip les acompañó, seguidos por Graham y David que no rechazaban la idea de un aperitivo.

Anastasia recibió a Emma y con ayuda de su hermana la acomodaron en el diván del fondo y lucifer ronroneó en su pecho apenas estuvo recostada.

-¿Podrían explicar qué quiso decir Emma con eso de que Regina es Inmortal? –Inquirió Blancanieves… quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, estática y completamente intrigada.

Aurora y Maléfica se miraron confundidas, estaban tan acostumbradas a tratar el tema como algo cotidiano que habían olvidado que era un secreto, un tema tabú y algo completamente personal que no se debía tratar porque era algo que recién conocía Emma y que probablemente tenía que ver en parte con las razones por las que finalmente podía sentir el corazón de Regina latir en su pecho…

-Es… complicado…

-Voy… voy a acomodar el huevo en el nido. –Se excusó Aurora dejando sola a Maléfica y Anastasia y Drizella se incorporaron del diván con la mirada curiosa… conocían la historia por meras suposiciones, mayormente por que no eran tontas, era interesante ver una confrontación al respecto.

-¿Has podido despertar al criminal de tu hijo?

-Es cuestión de tiempo. –Rumpelstinskin sonreía pero se notaba que estaba completamente molesto.

-¿Has intentado besarlo? … Oh… lo olvidaba, tu amor por el poder es más grande que el que pudieras haber tenido por tu hijo…

-Calla…

-Tenemos el antídoto, si te interesa… el pobre Bae despertará como si hubiera bebido demasiado, lo cual fue realmente lo que pasó… sabes que tenía que intervenir, él la iba a lastimar.

-¿Por eso preferiste tomarla tú misma? –Esta vez sonó con rencor y apatía. –Das asco, Regina

-Estás molesto por que las cosas no salieron como deseabas, no has podido utilizar a tu hijo y al reino y definitivamente no podrás ponernos a todos en contra de nosotros mismos.

-Aún están casados… -La provocó. –Debes regresarla, ya la tuviste, la has podido probar antes que nadie, te podemos conceder y perdonar eso… pero debes regresarla.

Regina sintió el cinismo en sus palabras y le pareció increíblemente molesto, molesto e hiriente porque ella no era así, no habían sucedido así las cosas. -Emma no es más la heredera, hemos traído de regreso a Cenicienta y sobre ellas no tienes poder, nos encargaremos de que no lo tengas jamás.

-¿Tanto alboroto por tu frenesí de pasión? Te recuerdo que ella es mortal, Regina, vivirás por siempre y cuando Emma se haya ido y te encuentres sola en este mundo, no importará cuánto la hayas protegido del mal… estará muerta, se la comerán los gusanos y conocerás a alguien más, a alguien que morirá igualmente…. Pero siempre estaré yo… siempre estará Bae… y siempre haremos tu vida eterna un infierno… arruinando todo lo que amas… -Prometió con su mirada ambarina brillando bajo la luz de la luna.

-En este punto, tus amenazas parecen vacías y desesperadas. –Se defendió con seguridad.

-Todo lo que añoras y todo aquello bello sobre lo que tus ojos se posen… se verá destruido, has decidido meterte con quien no debías. – Explicó con gracia mientras se aproximaba y al estar a tan sólo unos centímetros la miró fijamente a los ojos… cambiando su gesto de forma abrupta, sonrió… recuperando su jovialidad. –Curioso… realmente curioso… Parece que se ha iniciado una nueva tendencia. –Expresó, esta vez observándola de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud morbosa.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –Inquirió y era asombroso la rapidez con que los papeles parecían invertirse porque de pronto ella se encontraba aterrada ante sus crípticas palabras.

-Oh… Querida… Ya sé de qué forma vas a pagar por esta traición tan absurda que le has hecho al contrato que habías firmado…

-No puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-Oh… claro que puedo… lo quiero a él. –Sonrió y con sus uñas filosas señaló el vientre de la reina. –Aunque no quieras y luches por conservarlo… será mío. –Expresó con una felicidad al borde de la locura y en un parpadeo se hizo desaparecer… _¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder?_

Cuando Regina se materializó en la nube púrpura en el vestíbulo del palacio, sólo llamó su atención, Emma dormida en el diván, con el traje desacomodado y el pelo revuelto, pero tranquila.

-Era necesario… -Le llegó la explicación a sus espaldas.

-Ella tenía razones para estar molesta, la dejé fuera, me va a odiar cuando despierte.

-Estoy segura de que te está odiando dormida. –Maléfica se acercó. –Sólo es un hechizo simple…

-La mujer desesperada y completamente loca de preocupación es incapaz de odiarte. –Expresó Blancanieves. –Nunca la había visto así, creí que iba a morirse de miedo ante la idea de ti enfrentando al Rumpelstinskin sola. -¿Por qué no me dijiste…? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que le habías dado tu mortalidad? –Quiso saber y al alzar la mirada pudo ver que la madre de Emma tenía los ojos llorosos. –Si no amaras a mi hija como lo haces, ella estaría muerta… te debo tanto. –Susurró esto último y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Regina sintió que se rompería… ni siquiera recordaba que la mujer la hubiera tocado antes… pero ahí estaba, queriéndola y había tanto que su mente trataba de procesar que sencillamente no sabía cómo tomarlo.

-Yo… Blanca, sólo hice lo que se debía hacer… -Y sin darse cuenta de cuándo había empezado a llorar, tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas fugaces que habían aparecido en sus ojos, nublando su vista y haciéndola parecer débil. –Lo siento… Emma y yo… Hay algo que debo hablar con ella. –Se disculpó y tomando la mano inerte se hizo desaparecer del vestíbulo al momento.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se sentía tan abrumada, necesitaba… necesitaba ayuda y con un movimiento de muñeca despertó a Emma.

-¡Regina! –Gritó la joven apenas abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba ante ella.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento, sé que te prometí que no te volvería a dejar fuera pero tenía tanto miedo de que algo te sucediera… de que Baelfire estuviera ahí… que te pudieran lastimar…. –Se defendió con seriedad tomándola de las manos y antes de que pudiera continuar sintió cómo Emma la hacía callar con un beso.

-Tuve tanto miedo de que te lastimaran…. Tanto miedo, por favor infórmame cuando vayas a hacer eso… sentí tanto miedo… pensé que no te vería de nuevo… pensé que no te vería más… yo no quiero vivir sin ti. –Susurró contra sus labios… entre besos y con lágrimas automáticas cayendo de sus ojos esmeralda, Regina podía sentir la angustia y el dolor golpeando a cada latido en su corazón y eso extrañamente fue reconfortante porque no estaba sola, pero aun así… necesitaba ayuda.

-Lo haré… lo haré. –Prometió suavemente mientras era recostada en la cama y sentía las manos de la joven apretarla contra las cobijas… mientras le besaba los labios con desesperación… como si la quisiera mantener toda la vida en esa cama.

-Emma… -Gimió al sentir sus manos desabotonar el pantalón mientras le mordía el cuello con fuerza. –Emma… por favor, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño? –Quiso saber con inocencia… con ternura casi virginal y Regina solo pudo ahogar un jadeo suave mordiendo sus labios y dejarse llevar… no sabía que podía necesitar tanto a alguien… necesitar tanto a Emma… pero ahí estaba, con su cuerpo completamente vibrante y a la expectativa, deseándola con cada parte de su ser y no pudo evitar privarse de sentidos y razón apenas sus manos le tocaron… sus labios le besaron y en sincronía le hicieron el amor con deseo y desesperación. _" Te amo"_ … -Se escuchaba en susurros, como un mantra célebre.

Era pasada la media noche cuando ambas pudieron respirar con tranquilidad… -Te extrañé. –Explicó Emma mordiendo suavecito sus hombros, aún aferrada a cada parte de su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados como si quisiera memorizar su cuerpo con los labios.

-He estado contigo todo este tiempo… sólo me fui un momento; no tienes por qué extrañarme. –Respondió, entrelazando sus manos y besándole la punta de los dedos con calma.

-No… extrañé tenerte así… así quiero tenerte siempre, así es como te necesito siempre. –Le hizo saber cerca del oído, en voz tan suave que le causó un escalofrío y un gemido que murió en su garganta de forma deliciosa.

-Lamento mucho que estés siendo arrastrada por todas estas historias de mi pasado…

-Es impresionante conocer tu pasado, todos tienen un pasado y no tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso, a mí me gusta todo lo que he descubierto hasta el momento, no es como que no supiera de tu pasado, sólo ahora estoy conociendo las piezas faltantes… me gustaría tener un pasado misterioso para ser tan interesante como todos ustedes, pero conoces todo de mí y eso también es bueno, lo que ves es lo que tienes.

-Oh, no… -Sonrió con los dedos acariciando entre los rizos rebeldes en su nuca. –Aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo… yo puedo saber lo que sientes pero no lo que piensas, tú debes ayudarme con esa parte. – Afirmó y sus miradas se encontraron por una eternidad.

-Estaré feliz de decirte qué es lo que pienso por siempre.

-Bien, porque necesito saber lo que piensas sobre algo… y necesito que seas honesta.

-Tienes miedo.

-Así es.

-¿Maléfica sabe que tienes miedo?

-Sólo tú.

-¿Por qué? –Inquirió. Ahora ella tenía miedo y Regina tuvo que reír, no supo si por nervios o porque la situación en si era divertida.

-Algo en mí me dijo que tenía qué decírtelo a ti, de lo contrario hubiera sido una falta al amor y respeto.

-¿De qué hablas, Regina?

-Creo que no existe una forma sencilla de decirlo…

-Regina…

-Estoy embarazada.

Decir que Regina tenía miedo era poco, lo que sentía era terror, por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de qué era lo que debía hacer, de qué era lo que quería y por primera vez se encontraba clara de una cosa: necesitaba ayuda, ayuda de Emma, posiblemente también de todos los demás, pero principalmente de ella y mientras esas dos palabras salían de su boca, sólo temía más que en cualquier momento de su vida a quedarse sola, porque no podía permitírselo, estaba asustada.

-Sé que probablemente tienes muchas preguntas, Emma, pero por favor tienes que creerme, tú… -Comenzó con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas… tan inundados que no podía ver que sonreía y sin dejarla continuar la besaba suavecito una y otra vez.

La besaba en los labios… la besaba en el cuello… y detrás de las orejas… - ¿Eso es todo? – Y con esa pregunta sintió la calma recorrerle su cuerpo… la calma recorrer ambos cuerpos. Besó sus hombros y bajó por su clavícula hasta su pecho… besando la piel donde sentía aún el acelerado latido del corazón… besando entre sus pechos y haciendo una línea por su estómago hasta el ombligo y posándose en su vientre… - Es mío, ¿Cómo llegó ahí? No lo sé… Es decir… puedo darme una idea. –Expresó haciendo reír a la Reina.

-¿Realmente estamos teniendo esta conversación?

-Tú iniciaste… _Gina_. –La retó y la reina cerró las piernas de golpe atrapando su cabeza entre ellas.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Amenazó y ciertamente la ausencia de ropa no propiciaba a la seriedad en ese caso.

-Gina. –Respondió riendo con ganas, haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre y mordiendo todo a su alcance. –Te amo tanto, te amo tanto. –Le hizo saber a penas se liberó y volvió a su nivel, llenándola de besos y atrapándola entre sus brazos. –Eres mía.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Esa es la verdad. –susurró suavecito contra su piel. –Y también es una realidad el que aún tienes miedo… Soy fuerte, te voy a cuidar, a los dos… y tal vez te parece estúpido porque eres increíblemente poderosa e inteligente, pero soy muy lista y no voy a dejar que nada les suceda.

-No es estúpido… de verdad te necesito y confío en ti. –Le hizo saber. –No sé qué hacer, no tengo idea de qué es lo que debo hacer… estoy en blanco… tengo mucho miedo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Rumpelstinskin no va a descansar hasta que me lo quite… lo quiere, juró que como venganza va a tomar todo lo bello en mi vida por la eternidad y por mi mente pasó la idea de que… podríamos no tener al bebé… una guerra se avecina, es un mal momento y suficientemente tortuoso para mí ya es saber que voy a verlos morir a todos y cada uno de ustedes… ¿También debo ver morir a mi hijo? –Inquirió y la angustia en el pecho de Regina era tan grande que Emma no podía respirar.

-Hey… hey… -La tomó de los hombros y la hizo mirarla. –Tienes que dejar de pensar en esto como si estuvieras sola, no me vas a ver morir, ¿Entendido? Encontraremos una forma de que recuperes tu mortalidad, lo haremos y tú y el bebé estarán perfectamente bien. Yo no tengo idea de cómo vencer al señor oscuro pero debe haber un modo de lograrlo en su propio juego… y puede ser que esté siendo demasiado optimista, pero nadie puede hacerme sentir mal la noche que descubro que vamos a ser una familia. -Dijo con ternura, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-No, pero al amanecer tendremos que comunicárselo a todos, hacer reina a Alexandra pasará a ser el menor de nuestros problemas y vaya… realmente parecía complicado esta mañana.

* * *

* Este párrafo, y mayormente todo este capítulo es un reflejo de los sucesos en el capítulo 12 "Sensaciones de adulto" como dije al inicio, por si les gustaría ir a revisarlo.


	34. Chapter 34

**En mi reloj aún es martes :) He estado realmente REALMENTE ocupada y ha sido terrible porque no hay forma de que deje esta historia :), de eso no se preocupen ni un poco.**

 **Bueno, de una u otra forma voy a sacar esto adelante pero debo decirles que en estos capítulos ya me han alcanzado entonces como estoy ocupada con el trabajo no tengo tiempo de transcribir y editar todo lo que debo hacer (La historia no es improvisada así que en sí ya tengo todo en mi cuaderno pero transcribirlo es bastante pesado), por lo cual es probable que las publicaciones pasen a ser únicamente una vez por semana (En viernes), lo cual ame facilitaría muchísimo las cosas.**

 **Espero que de ser el caso ustedes tengan paciencia.**

 **Este capítulo tiene bastantes detalles y es muy interesante porque ahora tenemos a Emma y a Regina juntas :) entonces su relación pasa de ser platónica y a distancia a ser tangible y tienen un pan en el horno así que espero que se queden a leer lo que sea que venga .**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34:**

 **No siempre se sabe lo que pasa.**

Cuando Emma despertó, era consciente de que tal vez sólo había dormido un par de horas pero notar a Regina recostada en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila la hizo sentir revitalizada al momento… el recuerdo su noche parecía un sueño demasiado bueno para ser real y el tenerla en sus brazos hizo que una fuerte emoción le recorriera el cuerpo, haciendo que Regina abriera los ojos de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte, es que eres hermosa.

Regina negó en un gesto breve, hundió el rostro en su cuello y volvió a abrazarla. –No me despertaste, son contadas las veces que duermo.

-Oh… ¿Es por… la inmortalidad?

Regina alzó los hombros, esta vez apenada. –Tampoco siento hambre.

-Oh… no le hagas eso a nuestro hijo, por favor. –Pidió en su oído y acariciando entre su cabello hizo que la mirara. Definitivamente la eternidad era un concepto muy vago porque cada que la miraba… cada que se perdía entre esos ojos verdes parecía que el tiempo paraba, nada más importaba y no podía ser cierto… ella nunca se había sentido así.

-No había pensado en eso, qué bien que surgió. –Admitió dudosa… volviendo en sí. -Realmente no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la inmortalidad en esos casos. –Tenemos que vestirnos, hay cosas que hacer, no podemos ser tan irresponsables, eres… eres una mala influencia.

-Pero Gina… -Se quejó en un gruñido y la atrapó con brazos y piernas, dejándola nuevamente debajo de sí y sintiendo una vez más el ataque de sus labios recorrerle por todo el cuerpo y hacerle suya como si no pudiera concebir otra realidad… otra forma de iniciar el día...

Seguían en el palacio de Maléfica, no se había arriesgado a llevarla lejos, mucho menos cuando tenían todo un plan de acción que se debía efectuar de inmediato… plan que ahora era confuso y debía ser modificado… cosas que debían ser puestas a consideración del grupo porque sin realmente darse cuenta, ahora _ella_ no era malvada y no impondría su voluntad sobre la de los demás, mucho menos cuando había tanto riesgo.

Aurora fue quien supo que algo pasaba cuando Regina tomó un bocado de la avena de Emma en el desayuno… principalmente porque era ella la única que había cometido el error de probarla en el pasado tal y como Emma la preparaba y en vez de quejarse por la cantidad de azúcar o miel en ella, Regina no se había inmutado ni parecía completamente horrorizada. Le parecía irónico que ella fuera la única que notara ese tipo de cosas cuando todos presumían de su vasto intelecto y superioridad hacia ella, la siguiente pista vino cuando Regina decidió beber té con su avena… cualquiera que le conociera un poco sabía que tenía un problema con el alcohol… eso todos lo notaban menos Emma, porque para Emma hasta esos aspectos de Regina eran perfectos.

-¿Estás bien? –Quiso saber.

-Estoy bien, Aurora, gracias por preguntar, no fui atacada y todos llegaron a salvo a casa, si hubieras esperado en el vestíbulo te hubieras percatado de que sólo estuve acaso cuarenta minutos detrás de ustedes, fue sólo una charla con amenazas.

-No… me refiero a… ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien.

-Estás comiendo. –Señaló. –Estás comiendo _eso._ ¿Por qué?

Al instante Maléfica alzó la vista, más que nada por él tono que Aurora había utilizado y pudo notar el pánico en los ojos de su amiga que se aferraba a la cuchara mientras los demás aún no percibían nada extraño en el hecho de Regina tomando desayuno y continuaban en lo suyo… pudo darse cuenta de cómo Emma dejaba de comer y cruzaba sus brazos a la expectativa y supo que algo no andaba bien… algo que evidentemente debía de haber notado la noche anterior pero Regina no lo había permitido.

-Es necesaria una reunión… urgente. –Interrumpió. –Veamos… Chip, ¿Conoces el protocolo de iniciación para la toma de poder en la mesa de reyes?

-Lo conozco.

-Muy bien, practícalo con Alexandra. Blancanieves y David, Cenicienta es suya, Aurora, Regina y Emma, al cuarto de alquimias, ahora… los demás… hagan algo… cielos, hay demasiadas personas aquí.

Regina aún llevaba el plato de avena en las manos cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró a sus espaldas y era consciente de que estaba comiendo por nerviosismo -parecía muy pronto para manifestar algún tipo de síntoma-, pero circunstancialmente había sido descubierta y el que Emma sonriera tiernamente hacia ella no ayudaba en la situación.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer, Regina? –Maléfica sonaba molesta y ella realmente no se sentía de ánimos para ser regañada.

-Alexandra aceptó, pagamos su deuda, perdoné a Cenicienta, cruzamos la frontera, me enfrenté verbalmente al señor oscuro y volví.

-No seas absurda, ¿Qué te sucede? Pareces una niña asustada, aprensiva y caprichosa.

-Creo que estás haciendo un juicio muy duro en base a un plato de avena y una respuesta irónica.

-Creo que deberías decirles. –Emma estaba sentada sobre la mesa de piedra, ahora era tan alta que las puntas de sus pies tocaban el suelo pero recordaba a la perfección todo el dolor que había sufrido en ese lugar y Regina no sintió apatía ni fastidio por sus palabras… sólo aceptó.

-Estoy… embarazada, cielos, suena tan absurdo.

-Oh… -Fue lo único que pudo decir Maléfica.

-¿Y eso cómo nos afecta? –Aurora ciertamente tuvo menos tacto.

-¡Hey! Un poco más de emoción, por favor. –Solicitó Emma con molestia y Regina tomó asiento a su lado con una sonrisa irónica.

-Nos afecta bastante, cambia todo. –Explicó. –Yo no quería esto y no estoy muy segura de cómo sucedió pero lo hemos hablado y vamos a lidiar con lo que su llegada nos pueda traer… personalmente entiendo si no quieren seguir luchando a nuestro lado.

-Yo no lo entendería. –Completó Emma.

-Claro que estamos de su lado, ¿Recuerdan? Tenemos un pequeño dragón en un huevo, entendemos que puedan sentir incertidumbre…. Pero nuestro dragón no es tan importante como su bebé… yo no soy inmortal y Aurora no tiene magia… El señor oscuro no está tras nosotras y es probable, Regina, que nuestra labor ahora no solo sea darle una nueva reina al bosque encantado sino encontrar un modo de eliminar a Rumpelstinskin de forma definitiva.

-Es un hecho… ha amenazado con volver mi vida eterna un martirio… y realmente ya lo consideraba un martirio, no quiero vivir para verlos morir, para ver a mi hijo morir…

-Emma y Chip pueden trabajar en eso, ahora ella está personalmente implicada.

-¿A qué se refieren? ¿Tenemos un nuevo plan? –Emma realmente quería formar parte de esto.

-Necesitamos más personas. –Afirmó Aurora.

-Emma, haz una carta para Midas y convoca una reunión urgente, Alexandra, Cenicienta, Chip, tu madre y tú van a salir hacia su palacio de inmediato, vamos a comenzar con eso. Posteriormente la coronación de Alexandra, tu madre pasará la corona y debe ser antes del invierno, irán a Caballo se detendrán en todos los pueblos, la presentarás, sabes que todos te quieren y respetan, además Alexandra te hará la tarea bastante sencilla.

Graham deberá hablar con los lobos, él va a tener que ser discreto mientras busca el arma perfecta para derrotar a Rumpelstinskin, la cual es un mito pero él también es un mito y nos está causando bastantes problemas.

La señora Potts puede quedarse en el palacio a cuidar a tu padre aunque tengo una mejor idea...

-¿Y tú y Regina? –Quiso saber Emma.

-Nosotros vamos a luchar contra él, realmente sería sospechoso que no diéramos guerra.

-No creo que sea conveniente… Regina está…

-Sólo está embarazada, no está enferma, no está muriendo.

-Realmente no quiero estar lejos de Emma. –Argumentó finalizando el plato de avena, lo dijo con calma y soltura, como si no fuera la gran cosa y Aurora no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Esa era la mujer que durante tantos años la había hecho sentir inútil en las reuniones de la realeza? ¿La que había asesinado y aterrorizado al reino por décadas?

-Regina, corazón. –Maléfica se aproximó a ella y la tomó de las manos con una sonrisa. –Apégate al plan, el bebé quiere estar con su madre y te utiliza a ti como vehículo para sus deseos… son tus deseos también y es muy dulce, estamos encantados con lo rápido que se manifiesta pero no seas idiota. –Concluyó soltándola.

Ya era suficientemente incómodo poder sentir todo lo que Emma pero ser afectada por una criatura que crecía en su interior era sencillamente demasiado… no tenía más de una semana y ya tenía la capacidad de influir en sus emociones… era completamente absurdo… se negaba totalmente a renunciar a su autonomía, se negaba a ser víctima de sus emociones y en un arrebato de furia empujó a Emma hacia un lado y salió del cuarto de alquimias sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Ahora que hice? –Quiso saber la joven completamente desconcertada.

-Tendrás unos meses complicados, corazón. –Sonrió.

 _Su Majestad, Rey Midas._

 _Escribo para solicitar una audiencia urgente con los integrantes de la realeza pertenecientes a la mesa redonda._

 _Los temas a tratar tienen que ver con mi futuro como reina del bosque encantado a partir de mi matrimonio mágico con el joven Baelfire y cómo esto puede afectar a los habitantes._

 _Informo que la antes reina Regina, ha otorgado el perdón a Cenicienta y a su hija Alexandra lo cual ha quitado la maldición que yacía sobre ellas y que las mantenía desterradas de los límites de los reinos; acudirán conmigo a dicha reunión._

 _Mediante esta carta informo que utilizaremos el camino Real que va desde el Sur a su palacio a la brevedad, solicitamos paso libre y seguro._

 _Princesa Emma del Bosque Encantado._

-¿Realmente no te molesta no poder firmar de nuevo como "Princesa Emma del Bosque Encantado"? –Chip estaba a su lado, escribiendo cartas para los demás miembros de la realeza y Alexandra que estudiaba el protocolo de iniciación a su lado sólo alzó la vista mientras Emma sellaba el sobre y lo ataba a la pata de su cuervo.

"Rey Midas" susurró. -¿Por qué tiene que ir el título en la firma? "Emma, Jefa de la Guardia Real.", "Emma, Asistente de Chip en los establos" "Emma, debió haber dormido más horas".

Alexandra soltó una carcajada y decidió que la princesa Emma podía ser, tal vez una de sus personas favoritas, tan inteligente, perspicaz, sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería y defendía sus ideas… ella deseaba llegado su momento poder reinar tan bien como lo hacía ella y estaba feliz de que los siguientes meses los pudieran pasar juntas.

-Bien, asumiré que no te molesta en lo absoluto.

-Asumes bien, ¿Has encontrado algo?

-Estoy escribiendo cartas, "Emma, Asistente de Chip en los establos." No he tenido precisamente tiempo de buscar en las últimas dos horas, desde que comenzamos con esto…

-¡Emma Swan! –Gritó Blancanieves desde el vestíbulo y pasaron unos cuánto segundos antes de que apareciera en el marco de la puerta, parecía furiosa y ella no estaba segura si podía con tantas mujeres enojadas en un día.

-¿Qué sucede… mamá? ¿ _Cómo_ me llamaste?

-¿Por qué me entero por Anastasia, que Drizella le dijo que escuchó a Aurora decir que había visto a Regina molesta porque habías sido mala con ella porque está _embarazada_? –Dijo ágilmente como un rezo haciendo un énfasis especial en la última palabra.

-Oh… eso. Así no es cómo sucedieron las cosas, madre, verás, en un punto entre Drizella y Anastasia siempre se pierde la información importante.

-¿Entonces no es verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Qué Regina esté embarazada.

-Oh… no, esa parte si es cierta. –Sonrió con orgullo y su madre tomó un libro de la mesa y le dio un certero golpe en el brazo. -¡Auch!

-¿No crees que es algo que deberías decirme? Este palacio no es tan grande, ¡Debes comunicarte conmigo! ¡Maléfica tuvo que contarme el nuevo plan!

-Lo… ¿Lo siento?

-¡Más vale que lo sienta, señorita! -Gritó y dejó la biblioteca enseguida.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo, Chip?

-Estás teniendo la vida en familia que tanto exigías en tus cartas, ¿No te das cuenta? No más palacio, es lo que pasa cuando las personas conviven, no hay sirvientes… personas que te vistan… Anastasia y Drizella no se han hecho cargo de ti en días, tal vez te cueste un poco acostumbrarte pero le encontrarás el gusto.

-Podría vivir sin los gritos injustificados hacia mi persona.

-¡Oh no! –Chip y Alexandra dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego rieron.

-Los gritos siempre suceden. –Completó la joven y a pesar de que sólo tenía dos días con todos ellos ya podía decir que nunca había pasado mejor el tiempo.

-Sus caballos están listos, princesa Emma, joven Chip, princesa Alexandra. –Graham les hizo saber y les lanzó un bolso a cada uno.

-Gracias. –Emma aún estaba incómoda por su madre gritando y por Regina odiándola justo antes de que tuviera que salir del palacio en una travesía larga, empezaba a sentirse sofocada y ansiosa, hasta distraída.

-Yo le dije que no era una dama. –Comentó el cazador con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo dices? –Inquirió volviendo en sí.

-Las damas no van por ahí embarazando reinas.

-No le has dicho lo mismo a Aurora. –Respondió invocando la poca paciencia que su falta de sueño y ánimos le permitían.

-Maléfica es un Dragón… las reglas no aplican igual y usted no es una dama.

-Usted es un idiota. –Confirmó entrecerrando los ojos y lanzándole su bolso a Chip. –Guarda mis papeles, buscaré a Regina.

-Oh… ¿La princesa va a quejarse de mí? -Graham se burló. –Realmente empezaba a disfrutar tener a Emma de regreso.

-No soy una niña, nunca me he quejado y a diferencia de usted, tengo la capacidad de dejar embarazada a la reina. – Expresó con furia y realmente no supo por qué lo dijo pero pudo percibir el momento exacto en que Graham decidió que sacaría su espada y fue tal vez una milésima de segundo pero le dio tiempo de tomar la espada que yacía en el cintillo de la armadura de plata contra la pared y contraatacarlo en el acto.

-¡Woah! –Exclamó Chip y Alexandra se hizo un ovillo en la silla.

Emma pudo ver el gesto de sorpresa en los ojos del cazador pero no se atrevió a cantar victoria; definitivamente en todos sus años de entrenamiento, Graham había estado siendo suave porque la fuerza que sentía llegar contra la espada le lastimaba desde las muñecas hasta los hombros y tuvo que impulsarse con sus rodillas para hacerlo volverse e iniciar con la verdadera batalla por el pasillo…

Graham hizo retroceder a Emma al menos veinte pasos antes de que se pudiera recuperar y con la travesía varios jarrones de porcelana cayeron inminentemente y la mirada furiosa del cazador sólo la hacía sentir culpable por sus palabras, después de todo ya habían pasado tantos años…

Y aún así él la había provocado, se había metido en su vida, había hecho que en su infancia se hubiera sembrado la semilla del odio… el deseo de venganza... y con renovadas fuerzas dio un paso hacia adelante, pudo escuchar la aparición mágica de Regina a su espalda, cómo esta le pedía que se detuviera y ella desobedecía.

Graham se impuso y bajando la espada trató de atacarla por los pies, Emma de un salto respondió golpeándolo con el mango por la espalda, haciéndolo caer de rodillas únicamente por un segundo porque se incorporó y las espadas chocaron ruidosamente.

-Emma, detente. –Pidió nuevamente y fue ignorada mientras los seguía, esta vez por el vestíbulo.

Graham la hizo girar sobre sí misma en un intercambio de espadazos frenético y sus cuerpos chocaron con fuerza haciendo que perdiera su respiración por varios segundos pero como un animal salvaje en búsqueda de supervivencia y con agilidad lo atrapó en un zigzagueo que lo hizo caer de rodillas y no fue hasta que tuvo la espada contra la garganta del cazador que la voz de Regina volvió a llegar a sus oídos.

-Eres mejor que esto, Emma. –Y hasta ese momento la voz de Regina pudo penetrar hasta lo más profundo de su ser y la espada calló al suelo al instante… _¿Qué le había sucedido? Ella no iba a matar a Graham. Ella no era así. Ella era buena._

-Yo… yo lo siento… yo lo siento mucho… lo siento muchísimo. –Expresó completamente mortificada hacia el cazador, enseguida hacia Regina y se perdió por los pasillos, corriendo mientras el resto de los habitantes del palacio observaban curiosos al cazador aún en el suelo totalmente humillado pero extrañamente satisfecho.

-Vamos Emma, tienes muchas cosas qué hacer, no podemos permitirnos esto.

-Creí que estabas molesta conmigo por razones que no puedo comprender. –Se defendió y Regina pudo escuchar que lloraba, más que nada podía sentirlo aunque hubiera una puerta entre ellas.

-Eso era hace un rato, ahora estoy preocupada.

-¿Tienes miedo de mí?

-Claro que no, no seas ridícula. Te amo.

-Creo que lo iba a matar.

-Así es, ibas a hacerlo, cariño. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Yo no soy así, Regina, lo juro. –Respondió y al abrir la puerta se hundió en los brazos de la reina como si fuera una niña indefensa en búsqueda de respuestas y por suerte, esta vez Regina las tenía.

-Te dije que el _por qué_ tú sientes las cosas es algo que no me queda muy claro y tu odio hacia Graham es una de esas cosas que no entiendo, odio genuino y conforme empezaste a entrenar con él se pasó porque aprendiste mucho de él y lo entendí todo aún menos… Pero creo que lo que acabas de experimentar ahora es similar a lo que me sucedió a mi cuando empecé a sentir tú corazón y vas a tener que controlarlo Emma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando yo empecé a sentirte no podía creer que fueras tan buena, empecé a reaccionar ante las cosas de la forma que tú lo harías porque había demasiada bondad en mí y me costó trabajo volver a ser yo misma… tienes que luchar contra mi oscuridad en tu interior… si yo odio a alguien mi primer instinto es matarle y realmente me disculpo por eso… -Regina bajó la mirada, ahora ella lucía mortificada como si temiera porque Emma al fin podía ver a la reina malvada sin ninguna tela de por medio. –A eso me refería cuando trataba de decirte que yo no era buena.

Emma se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos sin saber qué decir, casi había matado a Graham en un ataque de furia y no habría logrado detenerse a sí misma sin ayuda… y Regina… Regina tenía años controlando sola sus impulsos… eso dejaba realmente algo para pensar… algo para considerar… -Eres realmente fuerte. –Dijo al fin, la abrazó con ansias y genuina necesidad… -No pelearé más. –declaró en un susurró apenas audible. –Me dedicaré con Chip a buscar una solución a todo esto, estaremos bien. –Prometió en una sonrisa pero Regina pudo darse cuenta de que a Emma no le agradaba sentirse así… _¿Podía culparla?_ Emma la amaba pero no quería sentir la maldad en su interior y eso estaba bien.

-Seguro. –Sonrió acurrucándose en sus brazos. –Tienes que prepararte, tenemos un reino que salvar. –Dijo y era increíble cómo hasta su lenguaje había cambiado por completo… _¿Salvar al reino?_ No sonaba para nada a ella… pero era lo correcto.

Emma, Chip, Alexandra, Cenicienta y Blancanieves salieron del palacio de Maléfica sólo un poco después del sol de mediodía, era la primera vez que Emma lideraba una caravana y se iniciaba con personas importantes totalmente a cargo de su seguridad lo cual no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, estaba preparada para eso pero iba dispersa ante el recuerdo de Graham sometido bajo la espada y la sensación completamente placentera ante el deseo de venganza… Esa era Regina.

Y así como Regina no le creía cuando decía que no quería ser reina, ella no lo había hecho cuando decía ser malvada… pero ahí estaba, podía sentirlo en su interior, no podía entender las razones así como Regina no podía comprender los sentimientos de Emma pero lo sentía como una característica más y le parecía increíble y aterrador simultáneamente.

Les tomó dos días por el camino real llegar al palacio del Rey Midas haciendo paradas breves en las aldeas, las personas estaban felices de ver que Emma se encontraba bien después de más de una semana desaparecida justo después de su boda y genuinamente maravillados con su nueva amiga, los mayores recordaban a Cenicienta, la que había sido reina por un corto periodo y recibían con ilusión y familiaridad a su hija, y aunque el reinado de Alexandra era inminente, no les pareció necesario anunciarlo en el camino, no aún porque atraería rumores que no estaban listos para manejar pero era bueno que la vieran y era alentador que no la rechazaran como persona. Alexandra estaba maravillada con el mundo que se abría ante sus ojos y Emma sólo podía sentirse más y más convencida de la decisión.

El palacio dorado las recibió a puertas abiertas, Maléfica (Retomando por primera vez en más de dos décadas su puesto) y Aurora se encontraban ahí, cada una en su respectiva silla cómo si no vinieran del mismo sitio, ellas sencillamente habiendo tenido que realizar un viaje mágico de un segundo, todo parte del plan…

-Nos estás diciendo. –Comenzó Megara con una sonrisa completa en el rostro. –Que Regina le quitó el reino a tu madre, desterró a Cenicienta, quitándole su reino también y formó el reino más poderoso que haya habido jamás. –Continuó. –Te lo otorgó cuando fue el momento y tú… ¿Lo quieres dar?

-Oh créelo, Regina casi muere del disgusto. –Declaró Maléfica casualmente y Blancanieves no pudo evitar reír con ganas.

-¿Y ustedes están de acuerdo? –Se dirigió a la madre de la princesa, atraída por su arrebato de jovialidad.

-¡Por supuesto! No queremos que Baelfire sea rey, es peligroso para el reino, no lo vimos antes y es nuestra única opción, Alexandra es nuestra única opción.

-Emma se ha casado con el hijo de Rumpelstinskin, él tiene derecho sobre la corona, el hecho de que sea una esposa fugitiva no le da permiso de renunciar al trono sin su autorización. –Bella intervino con ambos brazos cruzados.

-Emma no es más la heredera. –Aurora alzó la voz con una sonrisa completa y el resto de la habitación pudo confirmar por completo los rumores sobre de qué lado estaba ahora. Sacó un pergamino de su bolso de cuero y se lo entregó a Abigail con sumo cuidado.

" _El bosque encantado, velado por la heredera corre gran riesgo ante la magia oscura que emboscarle quiere. A la deriva debe quedar hasta que alguien su lugar pueda tomar."_

-Sabíamos que Baelfire no era bueno, se realizó un hechizo para volverla ilegítima antes de la boda… el que se nos otorgara esta profecía sólo confirmó el miedo que tenían las hadas en el sur ante esta unión; Emma está casada pero no puede tomar el trono y no lo hará, lo hará Alexandra.

La joven se removía incómoda, entre Chip y Emma, todas esas personas… Reyes y Reinas hablaban de ella, discutían por ella y sentía el estómago revuelto y el rostro entumecido, como si no fuera cierto, ¿En qué se había metido?

Chip tomó su mano y le sonrió con tranquilidad, Emma ni siquiera se percataba de su molestia, parecía tan tranquila y acostumbrada, nada la podía turbar… Emma era asombrosa.

-No dejes que te engañe. –Susurró el joven.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Emma, puedo ver cómo la miras. –Sonrió. –Parece que está concentrada en lo que dicen y entendiendo todo lo que sucede, pero no está en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está?

-Tal vez está estudiando algún libro en su mente. –Le hizo saber manteniendo el tono de voz bajo.

-Es asombrosa.

-Es una tonta. –Declaró con seguridad.

-¿Usted acostumbra hablar mal de sus amigos, Joven Chip? –Quiso saber dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo y obsequiándole una sonrisa tímida.

-Emma es mi única amiga, ella está al tanto.

-¿De que usted habla mal de ella?

-De que es una tonta. –Concluyó y Alexandra no pudo evitar soltar una risita suave que hizo que todos en la habitación se giraran hacia ellos y los miraran extrañados.

-Su nueva reina ni siquiera finge poner atención. –Bella había tomado el papel de Aurora como antipática del grupo y lo llevaba de maravilla.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención faltar al respeto…

-Vamos. –Interrumpió Emma. –Ni siquiera yo estaba poniendo atención, ¿Podemos hacer esto ya?, no hay opción y realmente estaremos cerca para mantener orden mientras Alexandra nos necesite, lo han dicho, soy la esposa de Baelfire me he escapado y es algo que debo afrontar con él y el señor oscuro, me conocen, no voy a abandonar a la nueva reina con todo eso, los hemos reunido por protocolo no por consideración, esto se va a hacer. –Impuso con severidad y todos se quedaron suspensos ante sus palabras.

-Creo que la princesa Emma ha hablado. –Megara Accedió y Abigail asintió rápidamente mientras comenzaban el ceremonial que sólo unos años antes le había quitado su derecho sobre la mesa a Regina y se lo había dado a Blancanieves, sólo que esta vez se lo otorgaba a Alexandra quien ante la mirada vidriosa de su madre recibía su primer cargo Real.

-No me siento diferente. –Admitió en voz baja, aterrada sólo para Chip mientras salían del palacio de Midas, esta vez en dirección al palacio que hacía un tiempo había dejado la Regina y donde Anastasia, Drizella, la señora Potts y su padre les esperaban.

Mientras tanto en el Sur, Regina se mantenía impaciente esperando el regreso de Maléfica y Aurora cuidando el palacio y al huevo. Y Graham en un barco, acompañado por Roja se dirigían más allá del mar.


	35. Chapter 35

Hola a todos : ) Quiero ofrecerles una sincera disculpa por dos semanas completas sin actualización de este fanfic que por supuesto no está abandonado, la semana pasada tuve un problema de tiempo/angustia y ansiedad porque yo estaba en la zona del Huracán Paty (Todo bien).

Pero la verdadera razón de que las actualizaciones no se estén dando de forma regular es que hace poco he comenzado un nuevo trabajo que me exige mucho a nivel físico y emocional y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir.

Es por eso que las actualizaciones se darán **cada viernes**.

Si mis cálculos son correctos deben quedar más o menos unos 5 capítulos.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 35:**

 **Búsqueda.**

-No quiere dormir y no quiere verme tampoco.

-Estás exagerando, Regina, ni siquiera te has dado el tiempo de hablar con ella, han pasado varias semanas y…

-Agáchate, Maléfica. –Le pidió y la bola de fuego que surgió desde su palma hasta sus dedos, impactó la cerradura mágica de una diminuta puerta en un árbol haciendo que todos los pájaros y animales que descansaban en las ramas salieran en direcciones opuestas mientras ellas se aproximaban. –Perfecto.

-Tan evitante como siempre, Regina. –Maléfica tomó entre sus dedos la cerradura aún al rojo vivo y la desprendió de la puerta con elegancia para después dejarla caer sobre el suelo mojado por una de las causales tormentas de otoño y ver cómo esta soltaba humo al contacto con la humedad. Abrió la pequeña puerta y sin dudar tomó la piedra dorada que yacía en su interior; eso había sido sencillo…tal vez demasiado sencillo.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? –Rumplenstinskin se encontraba recargado contra el tronco de un árbol, imposible saber cuánto tiempo las había observado pero su presencia era de esperar.

-Vamos a proteger a Alexandra de ti. –Regina no lucía impresionada en absoluto.

-¿La niña que creció lejos de todo lo que pudiera haberla hecho inteligente? El reino colapsará a penas se lo entreguen y lo tomaré. La paciencia siempre ha sido mi mayor virtud y ustedes están actuando de forma desesperada buscando pociones para protegerla cuando deberías estar preocupada por…. Otros asuntos. Veo que sólo tienes un pequeño hechizo sobre ti para cuidar a tu primogénito de mi magia… ¿Sabes que puedo romperlo estando a millas de distancia?

-Presumes ser mucho más fuerte de lo que eres… Baelfire sigue dormido.

-… Digamos que es… más cómodo tenerlo de esa forma.

-¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo? Tenemos el antídoto. –Afirmó con una sonrisa y enseguida se vio de rodillas por un dolor intenso que iba desde su frente hasta sus talones y podía sentir como el hechizo que protegía a su hijo se rompía como una fina copa de cristal contra el suelo.

-No necesito ningún favor de ustedes… no he venido a suplicar… he venido a importunar… a incomodar todos y cada uno de sus planes por el resto de tú existencia. –Le hizo saber apareciendo cerca de su oído… tomándola del cabello. –Mantén a ese niño libre de hechizos vulgares o voy a matarlo en tu vientre y eso realmente me fastidiaría porque ambos lo queremos vivo… tú por tus esperanzas infantiles y yo… porque de una vez por todas me corresponde algo digno de mención. –A penas terminó de habar la tomó de los hombros, tirándola al suelo y no fue hasta ese momento que se pudo dar cuenta de que mantenía a Maléfica completamente inmovilizada.

Se le aproximó de forma juguetona y mirándola a los ojos le quitó la piedra de las manos, desapareciendo al instante y dejándolas en el bosque…

-¿Estás segura de que vamos en la dirección correcta?

-No se necesita ser muy listo para tomar un barco de pasajeros y cruzar el mar, cazador. –Roja sonrió y le ofreció un poco de hierba seca de su bolsa para asentarle el estómago. -¿Estás nervioso?

-Por supuesto que no… soy una persona de tierra.

-Persona de tierra… -Rio con ironía y le palmeó la espalda. –Es bueno saber que tiene su corazón de nuevo, era una persona bastante aterradora, ahora hasta ha tenido la decencia de dejar ganar a la princesa Emma en batalla.

-¿Ya se ha corrido el rumor? –Sonrió.

-Todos lo saben.

-Realmente lo siento por la princesa Emma, ella merece que se sepa que fue su victoria, no la he dejado ganar, nunca la he dejado ganar, no lo haría.

-¿Disculpa?

-He perdido rotundamente contra ella, casi muero.

-… ¿La niña que no va a ser reina? ¿Ganó?

-La conozco desde que es de este tamaño. –Señalo formando un espacio entre ambas manos y cerrando un ojo para ejemplificar. –Ella no nació para ser reina, tiene grandes, grandes dones y no quiere utilizar ninguno de ellos… no tiene por qué utilizarlos, es algo que todos deberíamos aprender: somos dueños de nuestro destino y para mí es un honor estar a su servicio ahora.

-¡Chip! –Gritó con fuerza. -¿Dónde está la cosa con la que escribo?

-La tienes en la mano izquierda, Emma. –Respondió con calma tras poner los ojos en blanco y Alexandra ahogó su risa en el libro de Historia de Reyes. –Tal vez deberías ir a dormir.

-Tal vez deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos.

-¿Eso piensas? Tal vez debo dejar de leer este libro sobre el elixir de inmortalidad e ir a atender a los caballos… dejarte sola.

-… Lo siento mucho, Chip, no quise…

-Ve a dormir, si descubro algo te despertaré pero no sirves de nada si estás cansada, sal de aquí, no quiero verte. –Le dijo con dureza y Emma se puso de pie sin mirarlo mientras Lucifer caminaba entre sus piernas con gracia, haciéndole compañía.

-¿Ella está bien? –Alexandra ya no reía y bajando el libro tomó el asiento que había dejado libre frente a Chip.

-Ha estado mejor, no hemos sabido de Graham y Roja en semanas, Regina y Maléfica no han aparecido tampoco por aquí… Aurora se pasea por el palacio con su huevo recordándole a Emma que Regina está luchando… ya sabes, con su bebé dentro; teme volver a pelear porque cree que va a convertirse en una asesina y conozco a Emma, no hay nada que le guste tanto como la idea de una batalla.

-Los héroes no tienen un pasado impecable. –Admitió con dulzura. –O al menos creo que no deberían tenerlo, no es sano, nadie debe ser completamente bueno, nadie debe ser completamente malo, la vida es demasiado circunstancial… muy subjetiva para eso, no puede haber reglas definitivas para todo y Emma lo debe de saber, estoy segura de que lo sabe, sólo que no lo recuerda, deberías recordárselo, eres su amigo.

-… Tal vez debería decírselo usted su alteza. – Su sonrisa se tornó cálida y le acercó el libro que había estado leyendo Emma. –Conoce bien la historia de Reyes, ¿Podría dejarlo y revisar el siguiente capítulo de este?, ahora necesito de su ayuda.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué estamos buscando?

-Queremos encontrar la forma de devolverle la mortalidad a alguien que la cedió sin matar a la persona a quien se la otorgó, queremos romperé el vínculo y… bueno ya sabes, dos personas normales.

-Oh…. Con que eso es lo que sucede… para ser una familia bastante honesta tienen demasiadas oposiciones para discutir ese tema.

-No somos una familia, la reina nos rescató, Maléfica tiene su reino, Aurora aún es la reina de los páramos… Anastasia y Drizella son del servicio, Graham es… o era el jefe de la guardia real…

-Son una familia, la princesa Emma se refiere a todos ustedes como su familia, los cuida como tal, los ama, eso es algo que no se puede ignorar.

-De cualquier forma tiene que concentrarse y comprometerse con la causa, todos estamos de su lado, estamos aquí para ella…

-Usualmente quienes están rodeados de gente se sienten solos… La reina Regina fue todo lo que necesitaba toda su vida y ahora… por alguna razón no está y Emma parece no sentirse ansiosa por su regreso, eso es algo que pondría en un conflicto a cualquiera.

-Es usted bastante inteligente, no había pensado eso.

-Muchas gracias, Chip, usted tiene un orden maravilloso por aquí, pero… creo que acabo de ver algo en el libro de historia de Reyes que estamos pasando por alto.

-¿Dónde? –Inquirió curioso.

Para el momento que Emma llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos con tanta facilidad que se sentía avergonzada, débil e infantil, se suponía que estaba ahí para conseguir respuestas, para ayudar a Regina a recuperar su mortalidad, para ayudarla a liberarse del ser Oscuro, para que el bosque Encantado no sufriera las consecuencias de que ella hubiera abandonado a Baelfire en la noche de su boda… pero tras semanas de búsqueda, de lectura, de ardua investigación… sólo se encontraba cansada… se encontraba sola y desmoralizada.

Su investigación se había convertido en la confirmación de lo que todos sabían: Los seres inmortales no pueden morir y no hay nada más poderoso en el mundo mágico que el ser Oscuro…, lo cual los dejaba en una terrible encrucijada porque no había forma de que ella muriera y dejara a Regina para vivir una eternidad por su culpa, no había forma de que condenara al bosque encantado… no había forma de que ella se convirtiera en una asesina por culpa del vínculo…

En suaves convulsiones, Emma acabó hecha un ovillo en la cama justo antes de que pudiera escuchar el suave y familiar sonido de la transportación mágica… Regina lo hacía mejor que nadie, era suave, hábil y sólo necesitaba mover sus muñecas un poco para transportarse a su lugar de preferencia… Ahí estaba, al pie de la cama con una sonrisa dulce, una sonrisa comprensiva y tenue…

-No cariño.

-Lo siento… yo…

-No, Emma. –Afirmó rodeando la cama y recostándose a su lado… tomándola en sus brazos y acariciando su cabello y espalda mientras continuaba el llanto contra su pecho… podía sentir todo claramente y no tardó más que unos minutos en quedarse profundamente dormida….

El tiempo para Regina, o al menos el tiempo mientras Emma dormía ya no pasaba igual, podía ser un minuto o doce horas, ella lo sentía igual y por una parte sabía que era la inmortalidad asentándose a su cuerpo, tomando la postura que la eternidad llevaría sobre ella y le permitiría moverse en la vida a un ritmo más práctico pero aun así no le gustaba, la inminencia de ver el tiempo pasar de otra forma le aterraba tanto como a Emma la posibilidad de ser malvada… Su reciente encuentro con el ser oscuro le había dejado en claro que ese momento en particular era el peor que podía haber elegido Emma para cuestionar sus razones morales, para juzgarla por su maldad y para sentir miedo de sí misma… ese momento en el que en su interior crecía algo puro que jamás hubiera imaginado si quiera posible, después de haber entregado su corazón y haber cedido todo su ser a hacer lo correcto. No podía verse castigada eternamente por sus actos pasados o tal vez podía pero no quería y menos por la persona que más amaba, era el momento de Emma de ser fuerte y afrontar eso… de sobreponerse en una lucha interna porque la necesitaba… ella y su hijo la necesitaban. El hecho del que Rumplestinskin hubiera roto el hechizo que le protegía en su vientre con tanta facilidad era la prueba de que aunque tenían una buena ventaja de momento, la fuerza del Ser Oscuro era inminente, impredecible y no se iba a detener para obtener lo que deseaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, teniéndola en sus brazos y sin estar segura de cuánto tiempo habían transcurrido desde que se había quedado dormida, sólo estaba segura de que no había mejor lugar para estar que ahí mismo, tal vez nunca lo había habido, desde que Emma era solo un bebé habían compartido esa postura… todo eso se sentía tan lejano que podía haber sido otra vida… otra realidad… otras personas.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto. –Susurró Emma sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Has despertado. –Respondió en un suave sobresalto, ciñéndola a su cuerpo y buscando su mirada.

-Realmente lo…

-No te disculpes. Hay mucho que hacer, muy poco tiempo y responsabilidades sobre ti… sentir la verdadera maldad en tu interior no debe ser tu parte favorita.

-Tú siempre has podido con esas cosas.

-No es verdad, yo estaba sola…

-Me has hecho falta. –Regina sonrió, podía sentir que era verdad y acaricio sus mejillas antes de besarla.

-Aún te sientes ajena a mi por la maldad que sientes.

-Estás suponiendo cosas.

-Podemos sentir a la otra.

-Sí, pues tú has pasado toda la semana abrumada, adolorida y asustada.

-…Rumpelstinskin aún no puede despertar a Baelfire, nos ha estado siguiendo por el oeste, mientras buscábamos una piedra.

-¿Huyendo como fugitiva? ¿Una piedra para qué?

-Esa piedra sirve para hacer una tinta que puede invalidar sus contratos, pero no queremos invalidar sus contratos, sólo queremos darle tiempo a Graham.

-Regina no he encontrado nada, aún no sé cómo devolverte tu mortalidad, no sé cómo…

-¿Dejar de sentir cómo te consume mi maldad?

-Yo… yo no dije eso.

-Está creando una gran barrera entre nosotras… lo cual es curioso… yo era quien solía poner las barreras y tienes qué solucionarlo Emma… no me refiero a devolverme mi mortalidad, eso se desprendió de mi con tanta facilidad que Maléfica aún se sorprende al recordarlo y obviamente es algo que se debe solucionar porque no quiero verte morir… pero no quiero que odies cada parte de la vida que te di… esa maldad que sientes en tu interior es quien yo fui, es quien puedo llegar a ser… pero no es quien yo soy a cada momento y debes poder ver que todo eso es también quien puedes llegar a ser pero no te define.

-Siempre he estado tan orgullosa de todo lo que tú representas… soy tan hipócrita.

-Lo eres.

Emma suspiró de forma pesada y al alzar la vista pudo darse cuenta de que Regina sonreía y la calma le albergó con esperanza. Se incorporó y tomándola de la mano, la llevó por su palacio hasta la biblioteca, había dormido varias horas y lucía mejor, tranquila y capaz de volver a empezar con la odisea que se les venía encima.

-Oh, miren quién decidió aparecer. –Se buró Aurora.

-Supongo que es tu forma de decir que me has extrañado. –Respondió Regina sentándose a su lado mientras Emma tomaba su lugar frente a Chip y la Señora Potts le acercaba una taza de té y galletas. -¿Dónde está la futura reina? ¿No debería estar estudiando? –Quiso saber y sin Aurora presente el ambiente en ese palacio hubiera sido como volver al pasado… antes de que Blancanieves volviera y todo cambiara.

-Estoy segura de que iba al menos cinco capítulos atrás en este libro. –Emma sonó confundida mientras hojeaba de atrás hacia adelante sin orden y revisava los libros a su alrededor… estaba segura de que no había pasado tanto tiempo y que no había hojeado dormida.

-¡Oh! ¡Esa fui yo!... –Saludó Alexandra desde lo alto del librero mientras dejaba caer un par de ejemplares y bajaba usando los estantes como escalera, sin cuidado ni gracia.

-Ella me agrada. –Declaró Emma señalándola con el dedo.

-Por supuesto que te agrada. -Regina no pudo evitar reír sin ganas. -¿Ha descubierto algo, su alteza?

-Oh cielos, no me llame así, no usted… es decir… apenas puedo con la idea de que voy a ser reina pero… La reina Regina refiriéndose a _mí_ con protocolo es demasiado.

Ahora era Emma quien reía y asentía sin mirarlas mientras trataba de encontrar la página en la que se había quedado… Había pasado una vida sin conocer personas que comprendieran el valor de Regina, y Alexandra lo entendía a la perfección… en ese momento era incluso más imparcial que ella y eso la volvía la reina perfecta.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta… ¿Has encontrado algo? Tienes la mirada de alguien que sabe lo que hace.

-Tal vez no es nada…

-¿Cómo dices? –Emma se levantó al momento y la expresión relajada en su rostro se congeló mientras la tomaba de los hombros. –Tengo una semanas buscando… semanas buscando, sólo fui a dormir…

-¡No es algo que no hayas visto! –Se defendió alzando la voz, lo que sorprendió a todos en la habitación e hizo sonreír a Regina; Emma necesitaba a más personas que la pusieran en su lugar mientras se acostumbraba a sus arranques de ímpetu. -Sólo es algo que deciden ignorar… su familia tiene muchos tabúes y como alguien que se acaba de integrar puedo ver a través de ellos. –Le hizo saber con una sonrisa, ignorando las manos fuertes que le apretaban hasta lastimarla y soltándose del agarre para mostrarle el libro de historia de Reyes en las manos de Chip. –Creo que la respuesta para todo esto la puede tener la reina de corazones… ya saben, en el país de "Las Maravillas"

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? –Regina se incorporó al instante.

-Este par de niños tienen una teoría muy interesante, Maléfica piensa que tienen razón. –Aurora Intervino y la invitó a sentarse nuevamente. –Tú también deberías sentarte, Emma. –Ordenó con dulzura y firmeza mientras colocaba al huevo entre ambas y ella se ponía de pie. –Comienza, por favor, Alexandra.

-La reina de corazones es actualmente la única persona que ha podido engañar en los contratos a Rumpelstinskin y lo ha hecho porque se ha podido infiltrar en su corazón, porque es inteligente… y principalmente porque no está en este mundo.

Cuando el Príncipe Henry y Lady Cora estuvieron bajo el yugo del Rey Xavier muchas cosas sucedieron, principalmente fue su madre quien sostuvo la economía del reino… pero ¿Cómo?, Porque era capaz de convertir la paja en oro… habilidad que aprendió de Rumpelstinskin… aprendió a usar la magia, a dominarla con más gracia y soltura que cualquier mortal y eso la volvió poderosa pero también sumamente peligrosa.

Lady Cora vivió debiéndole un favor a Rumpelstinskin, engañándolo para no pagarle y al momento de que la reina Regina desterró a su madre hacia el otro mundo, la deuda, de alguna forma ha quedado saldada… fue lo mismo que sucedió conmigo y con mi madre… Al parecer sólo tiene poder sobre nosotros si pertenecemos a este mundo, si vivimos bajo las reglas de este… pero solo es una teoría, no puede ser tan fácil.

Lady Cora es la única persona que ha estado lo suficientemente cerca de él como para saberlo y si queremos vencerlo hay que conocerlo… tienen que ir a hablar con ella, es la única esperanza.

-No iré con mi madre. –La queja de Regina pudo sonar infantil pero Emma conocía su sentir hacia Cora mucho antes de que pudiera sentir el vínculo.

-Mi madre dijo que no iba a ser fácil convencerle. –Alexandra parecía tranquila mientras le entregaba el libro que había dejado caer desde lo alto del estante momentos antes de que todo eso comenzara. –Pero es nuestro nuevo plan, todos lo aprobamos ya.

-¿Ah si? –Inquirió sólo alzando una ceja y mirando a Aurora con creciente curiosidad mientras Emma, pensativa, pasaba los dedos por entre las escamas del huevo y trataba de aceptar el hecho de que Alexandra hubiera, de hecho, conseguido algo.

-Le estamos dando el trato de reina que merece, así que aceptamos el nuevo plan, Maléfica está con Blancanieves y el rey David, Cenicienta en la cocina y Anastasia y Drizella probablemente se han ido a la cama ya, pero todos lo aprobamos. –Confirmó Aurora con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Y de qué se trata?... -Regina podía sentir la desesperación correr por su cuerpo y cosquillear bajo sus dedos… no le gustaba pensar en su madre, le recordaba que había sido débil y vulnerable pero enseguida sintió la mano de Emma sobre la suya y cómo los dedos de ambas se entrelazaron con cálida familiaridad… no estaba sola.

-Al abandonar el palacio el día de la boda todo ha quedado a disposición de Rumpelstinskin en ese lugar. –Comenzó Chip. - Ha creado un hechizo alrededor y nadie puede entrar ni salir por lo que no podemos rescatar a las personas del servicio ni a la guardia real de la periferia, estamos solos en esto y debemos ser ágiles.

-Vamos a luchar para rescatarlos, Chip irá a hablar con los lobos y reclutará al ejército de Blancanieves, la gente debe saber lo que está sucediendo antes de que Rumpelstinskin quiera entra en sus corazones y oscurecerlos. –Alexandra comenzaba a sonar como una reina y todos respetaban su nueva postura al mando.

-Pero acaban de decir que no podíamos rescatar a las personas.

-Lo intentaremos mientras ustedes van al País de las maravillas, Emma y Regina; es su misión. –Aurora intervino de nuevo, esta vez sin humor en sus palabras.

-Distraerlo no es tan fácil como creen y si Emma y yo vamos al País de las Maravillas es imposible saber cuánto vamos a tardar.

-Es lo que se va a hacer. –Chip Intervino.

-¿Y…? -Comenzó Emma, aclarando su garganta e incorporándose tal vez curiosa. -¿De casualidad no has surgido con alguna idea de cómo recuperar la mortalidad de Regina? –Ya no se sentía molesta sino asombrada y un tanto avergonzada por haberla lastimado al inicio de todo eso.

-No pero puedo intentarlo si vas y tomas otra siesta. –Bromeó con una sonrisa completa y el ambiente pareció relajarse.

-En teoría debe estar conectado. –Intervino Maléfica desde el marco de la puerta. – Rumpelstinskin es inmortal y buscamos matarlo y… ya sabes, es lo mismo que queremos hacer contigo. –Sonrió.

-Nadie quiere matar a Regina, únicamente que no nos vea morir a todos. –Defendió Emma y todos suspiraron con sátira. Ahí estaba la Emma que le protegía a toda costa y tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal después de todo.

-Iremos con mi madre. –Regina seguía sentada, probablemente porque el recuerdo de Cora hacía que controlar sus extremidades le fuera difícil pero sabía lo que quería decir. –Pero Mientras no estamos tienen que volver público el reinado de Alexandra… no sólo interno… poner toda la atención del reino en ustedes para que apenas se note nuestra ausencia, lo van a sentir como un largo viaje y tienen que ser fuertes.

-Podemos con esto. –Le hizo saber Chip.

-Confío en ti. -Regina asintió.


	36. Chapter 36

Hola a todos :) espero que sigan al tanto de esta historia, la cual no he abandonado aunque los últimos dos meses digan lo contrario. He tenido algunos asuntos familiares con los que por supuesto que no los voy a aburrir.

No le queda mucho a esta historia aunque debo decir que lo que viene es interesante y vale la pena. Tenía un poco incierto el final pero ya lo he determinado así que espero que se queden conmigo y vean por ustedes mismos.

Les recomiendo retomar el capítulo anterior para que se sientan al día, claro sólo si quieren y les agradezco enormemente por todos sus comentarios y mensajes en mis redes sociales, realmente me impulsaron a continuar.

Espero poner la continuación en más o menos 48 horas, lo cual es genial ¿Cierto? Realmente me siento feliz de haber vuelto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 36:**

 **Fuera de tiempo.**

-Padre, no tenía idea de que te encontrabas tan mal. –Emma lo tomó de la mano y pudo notar como su madre trataba de contener el llanto de pie junto a la ventana… no podía imaginar el dolor que estarían sintiendo ambos al encontrarse en esa situación.

-Al menos no tendrás que ser reina, cielo. –Sonrió con ternura y su voz fue tan suave que pudo sentir cómo su corazón cedía a las emociones.

-Papá… –Lloró.

-Estoy bien hija, tienes que irte.

-No estás bien, David. –Regina intervino, su mirada se encontraba vidriosa pero podía mantener la compostura mientras se acercaba por el otro lado de la cama, haciendo que Blancanieves alzara la vista con atención. –No vas a morir mientras no estamos… no vas a morir aún, voy a encontrar la forma.

-A veces no se puede hacer más por un hombre...

-¿Sugieres que debemos rendirnos también conmigo? ¿Con el reino? –Inquirió tomando su otra mano y David, a través de las lágrimas de Emma supo que no lo dejarían ir fácilmente. -Te pondré a dormir.

-¿Cómo dices? –Blancanieves alarmada se acercó al pie de la cama y los observó.

-Es temporal, cuando volvamos lo podrás despertar pero no puede morir mientras no estamos… no puede morir sin que hayamos intentado todo.

-Deja que lo hagan, Blanca. –Susurró David. –Sólo para que estén tranquilas.

-El mundo de los sueños… David, es un lugar oscuro… es…

-Lo sé… -Admitió y su mirada severa confirmaba su determinación

Blancanieves no podía recordar con exactitud la última vez que no había podido contar con David… habían pasado tal vez veinte años… incluso más y la verdad era que durante más de la mitad de su vida lo había tenido a su lado, como un fiel compañero en las aventuras y desventuras que había sido la vida… ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

David yacía bajo un ataúd de cristal con una suave aura mágica de color purpura que lo mantenía vivo, estático en el tiempo… ¿A caso no era igual eso a la muerte? Estaba cerca, podía verlo y no tocarlo pero su mente se encontraba más allá del plano terrenal y no podía ayudarle… no podía hacer nada.

¿Qué clase de reina era? ¿Qué clase de esposa y qué clase de madre?, El bosque encantado estaba a la deriva sin gobernante, los demás reinos resentían la falta de comercio y las personas temían por su vida. Su esposo estaba bajo una poderosa maldición que… casualmente era lo único que lo podía mantener vivo y su hija… su única hija y quien había iluminado su camino durante dieciséis años en el mundo sin magia se encontraba haciendo una travesía hacia otro mundo para hablar con quién podía ser la hechicera más peligrosa… su vida realmente no parecía tener orden, ella ya no pertenecía más a ese mundo. Cuando Emma y Regina desaparecieron en la nube purpura, Blancanieves se dio cuenta de que si quería que el plan funcionara tenía que sobreponerse a sus emociones… su hija no estaba y su esposo yacía inerte, no era el momento para derrumbarse.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Regina? Creí que íbamos al País de las Maravillas. –Quiso saber al encontrarse en la habitación de la reina en la casa junto al mar, todo se encontraba tal y como lo habían dejado aquella noche… parecía que había transcurrido una vida.

-Bueno, por supuesto pero es otro mundo y sé que eres consciente de que tengo magia pero no como para un viaje así.

-¿Ah no?

-Viajar entre mundos es… complicado. –Sonrió y Emma la siguió hasta el armario que lucía exactamente igual al del palacio únicamente con las cosas apretadas; en el fondo estaba su espejo de cuerpo completo.

-¿También se necesita un atuendo especial?

-¿He?... Claro que no… a veces me gustaría que pudieras leer mi mente, Emma, no puedo ir explicándote todo lo que va a suceder. –Se quejó mientras ponía la palma de su mano justo a la mitad del espejo y este parecía convertirse en jalea.

-Woah… ¿Qué? ...

-Un portal.

-¿Al País de las Maravillas?

-Veo que eres lista. –Se burló y Emma cruzó los brazos con ironía

-¿Entramos?

-¿No te preocupa lo que pueda haber al otro lado? ¿No tienes miedo? –Inquirió atenta a sus emociones, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?…Tú no tienes miedo, sólo no quieres ir. –Sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

-Me parece un argumento razonable. – Asintió y sin soltarla cruzaron _detrás del espejo._

Emma usualmente sabía cuándo estaba soñando, pero en ese momento no recordaba haberse quedado dormida, únicamente el armario, el espejo… y ahora, sentía como si hubieran pasado… tal vez días o meses y ella siguiera en la misma posición, tratando de acostumbrarse al aire, al entorno y a cómo el suelo se sentía bajo sus pies y el cielo sobre sus hombros…. "El País de las Maravillas" debía ser el lugar más extraño.

-¿Regina? –La llamó… de pronto recordando que no iba sola y que si ese no era un sueño, ella no debía estar muy lejos. -¿Regina? ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí. – Respondió desde lo lejos… o tal vez estaba cerca porque podía verla perfectamente a pesar de la distancia… extraño. –Qué bien que has despertado, cariño, me empezaba a preocupar.

-¿Despertar? Nunca me he sentido más dentro de un sueño –Le hizo saber mientras pellizcaba su propio brazo.

-No hagas eso, el País de las Maravillas tiene ese efecto en las personas, sólo te toma unos minutos después de despertar. –explicó tomándola de la mano y siguiendo por un sendero que podría haber sido de pasto o piedras… incluso de tela, dependiendo de dónde se pisara y Emma sólo podía pensar que nunca había visto un cielo completamente púrpura y unas nubes en escalas de rosa pintando el horizonte.

-¿Crees que le agrade?

-¿Qué cosa?

-A tú madre… ya sabes… yo.

Regina apretó su mano con cautela y dedicándole una mirada segura bajó la marcha. -Quiere conocerte desde el día que te lleve al palacio conmigo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Cuando eras pequeña… todos deseaban llevarte, sencillamente yo no lo permití, ya sabes, eres mía.

Emma sonrió y Regina pudo sentir la calidez que crecía en ella, dentro de sí. –Lo soy… ¿Qué crees que piense del bebé?

-Oh cariño… creo que ella lo vio venir hace décadas… realmente escabroso si te pones a pensarlo…

Emma rio con ganas mientras caminaban, en el horizonte, lejos, se asomaba el palacio de la reina de corazones… su destino.

-Muy bien, necesito que los pilares lleven listones color celeste. –Ordenó Blancanieves con seguridad mientras Maléfica giraba los ojos con fastidio.

-Blanca, sólo es una coronación, sólo debes ponerle la corona, hacerla reina, listo. –Se quejó con su huevo en brazos mientras la seguía por el salón, Aurora se encontraba en las caballerizas con Chip, planeando el ataque al palacio de verano junto con los hombres lobo que habían logrado reunir y algunos miembros dispersos del antiguo ejército de Blancanieves. Alexandra miraba todo suceder, sentada en las escaleras de piedra abrazando sus piedras y mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas de forma ansiosa.

-¿Qué piensas, hija? –Cenicienta se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

-No me acostumbro a todo esto madre… Emma y Regina se han ido hace un mes y sencillamente…. No me acostumbro a nada de esto.

-¿Ya no quieres ser reina?

-No planeo decepcionar a todos… ser reina suena fabuloso y para mi suerte realmente me necesitan, madre; me necesitan en serio lo cual es increíble…. Pero no me acostumbro a nada de esto.

-Lo harás bien, hija, lo harás mejor que yo, incluso mejor que Emma y Regina.

La joven princesa sonrió, incrédula ante las palabras de su madre y ante el hecho de que todo lo que sucedía a los pies de la escalera era únicamente para ella… -Necesito ayudar en algo o me volveré loca, admirar todo esto no me ayudará a ser mejor persona.

-Ya empiezas a sonar como una reina. –Le hizo saber mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y la observaba desaparecer por el recibidor hasta los jardines.

-La coronación es en cinco días, nuestro ataque al palacio de verano debe darse simultáneamente. –Chip señaló el mapa mientras los hombres lobo en su forma humana ubicaban su posición señalada con cruces en el pergamino.

-¿Todos estamos al tanto de que no es una batalla que planeemos ganar?, somos una distracción, sabíamos que Emma y Regina iban a tardar y aún no sabemos cuándo van a volver así que Graham y Roja serán el plan de contingencia en caso de que tengamos que actuar. –Aurora continuó con seguridad; el traje del ejército de Blanca Nieves le sentaba bien a sus ánimos, se sentía útil y entendía por qué Emma había preferido eso toda su vida antes que ser reina.

-Es muy peligroso, demasiado peligrosos si me permite decirlo. –Robin Hood estaba en la esquina de la habitación, atento al plan pero con un escepticismo hiriente para el resto del ejército que por momentos parecían perder las esperanzas… el bosque Encantado cada vez se tornaba un lugar más extraño.

-Es peligroso y nadie está obligado a participar en esto. –Comenzó Chip. –No es culpa de ninguno de ustedes el que estemos en esta situación pero tarde o temprano el ser oscuro iba a surgir con algo para apoderarse del bosque encantado y no es sólo el lugar en el que vivimos, somos todos nosotros y es nuestra responsabilidad protegerlo así que en cinco días, yo saldré de aquí y daré todo de mí porque confío en nuestro plan y todo lo que resulte de ello será para comenzar una nueva era; participemos o no en la batalla, el cambio está en marcha. –Concluyó y Aurora no recordaba haber visto al joven tan solemne y resuelto. En ese momento decidió que ella también confiaba en él y en el resto del ejército, era responsabilidad de todos hacerse cargo, así que con los ánimos compuestos y la moral en alto volvieron a sus trabajos provisionales en el palacio, incluso Robin Hood, quien ahora parecía avergonzado por haber intervenido en primer lugar.

-Bien hecho. –Lo felicitó Aurora.

-Ni siquiera Emma o Regina hubieran podido controlar la situación tan bien… al menos no en el estado caprichoso y conflictivo en el que se encuentran. –Intervino Alexandra abriéndose paso entre el heno a penas el ejército abandonó las caballerizas.

-Su alteza. –Se apresuró a arrodillarse con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y Aurora puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía.

-Revisaré como van con los preparativos para la coronación. –Se excusó.

El palacio de la reina de corazones poseía cúpulas sobre las torres, de colores tan intensos como los que se encontraban en el jardín de palacio de verano y en una mezcla que le hacían parecer caramelos adornando la estructura. No era algo que Emma hubiera visto antes y no era algo que esperaba si quiera volver a ver.

-Es asombroso. –Suspiró sin soltar la mano de Regina, estaba feliz de poder compartir su primera aventura con ella pero podía sentir literalmente como la mujer comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más abrumada.

-Es que tenemos demasiado tiempo en este lugar. –Respondió a la pregunta que seguramente se formaba en la mente de Emma.

-¿De qué hablas? Acabamos de llegar. –Quiso saber y Regina dio media vuelta para mostrar como su abrigo se ceñía de forma tal vez cómica alrededor de su estómago.

-No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí, pero deben ser varios meses. –Continuó tratando fallidamente de sonar tranquila; desabotonó su abrigo y levantó su blusa interior con cuidado ante un jadeo sorprendido de Emma.

-¿Cómo es posible? Sólo tenemos unas cuantas horas aquí. –Su voz se tornó unos tonos más aguda ante la imagen del discreto vientre redondo que se encontraba ante ella. Ahí había un bebé, su bebé y Regina era todo lo que ella deseaba para ese niño, todo lo que deseaba para si misma… el momento de realización le golpeó con fuerza. Regina no era mala, tal vez nunca lo había sido, únicamente estaba asustada, asustada como ese momento, víctima de la incertidumbre y el miedo y se sentía realmente tonta por no haberlo visto antes, por haberla admirado por su fuerza y no por su humanidad y por ende los sentimientos negativos que habían albergado su interior de pronto eran absurdos.

-Acabamos de descubrir la forma en la que está transcurriendo el tiempo aquí. –Dijo preocupada y tomándole el rostro suavemente con ambas manos la trajo de regreso desde sus pensamientos. -Tenemos que apresurarnos, cariño, sólo pueden salir el mismo número de personas que entraron.

-¿Cómo dices? –Reaccionó rápidamente. -¿Sabías eso y aun así entraste?

-Aprobaron el plan sin nosotras, cariño. –Respondió y Emma aún no se acostumbraba a una reina que no conocía todas las respuestas pero esto era diferente, porque sin soltarla de la mano, con el abrigo desabotonado y caminando con habilidad, notó la valentía en su mirada. Estaba lista para irse de ahí. Aunque aún no hubieran hecho nada.

Los guardias a la entrada del palacio de la Reina de Corazones no pusieron ninguna resistencia al escuchar su nombre y para cuando fueron escoltadas al vestíbulo, la mismísima Reina hacía acto de presencia…

-A ver si entendí. –Elsa se encontraba de brazos cruzados frente al cazador. –Quieren que les entregue el artefacto mágico más viejo y poderoso de esta parte del mar… tal vez de todo este mundo si es que han venido de tan lejos… Artefacto que mi pueblo ha tenido resguardado, ¿Y que lo haga así nada más?

-También nos gustaría que nos permitiera utilizar el portal mágico que le ha dado la reina Regina a su esposa para volver a casa, tenemos poco más de tres meses en esta travesía y deben de estar al tanto de que no tenemos ventaja… hemos perdido muchas aldeas por lo que hemos podido escuchar… Imagine nuestra sorpresa cuando nos hemos enterado que el artefacto se ha encontrado bajo su cuidado todo este tiempo.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que realmente Regina los ha enviado? Mérida quiso saber, desconfiando igual que Elsa.

-No lo podemos saber. –Anna interrumpió. –Pero deberíamos hacerlo. Cosas extrañas están sucediendo y ustedes más que nadie, saben que Emma no se casaría con Baelfire, La coronación apresurada de Alexandra hace un par de meses y el ataque fallido al palacio de verano solo demuestra que al menos lo que nos dicen tiene sentido. Si todo el Bosque Encantado corre riesgo con Rumpelstinskin al mando, es cuestión de tiempo para que nos afecte… al menos en este caso… Regina tiene un plan.

-Emma y Regina tienen meses fuera de este mundo, ni siquiera saben si realmente volverán.

-Lo harán. –Mérida, el cazador y Roja pronunciaron al unísono en una sincronía que no hubiera podido salir mejor de haber sido planeada.

-Conozco a Emma y estas personas también la conocen, va a volver, sólo necesita que le compren más tiempo, a ambas, lo lograrán.

-¿Sugieres que se lo demos? ¿Es lo que ambas me están diciendo? –Elsa estaba asumiendo su papel como reina hacía poco que la Reina Ingrid sencillamente había decidido que era un buen momento para hacer un viaje no especificado y aunque era consciente de que su tía no era ajena a su incertidumbre actual, sabía bien que no volvería sólo porque temía tomar una decisión.

-Es lo correcto. –Explicó Anna y le quedaba claro por qué ella no era reina; de ser por su hermana y su corazón dadivoso el reino estaría a la deriva…. Pero era consciente de que al menos en esto tenía razón; era muy extraño que Mérida y Anna estuvieran del mismo lado… Como reina le correspondía tener la última palabra.

-Muy bien, pueden tenerlo… -Afirmó y pudo sentir la sonrisa de su Anna sobre sus hombros. -Pero voy a ir con ustedes.

-¡Por todos los Reyes, Elsa! –Se quejaron su mujer y su hermana con vehemencia.

-He decidido. –Sus palabras dejaron un eco suave mientras se movía a través de la habitación y los dejaba solos. - ¿No van a venir? –Preguntó hacia Roja y el cazador para hacerlos reaccionar….

Emma ya no era una niña, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse como una observando las paredes altas y coloridas con formas nuevas, las criaturas que rondaban alrededor del recibidor y el brillo que iluminaba el vestíbulo a través de los vitrales incrustados de piedras preciosas; la Reina de corazones, de una u otra forma parecía, así como ellas: no encajar en ese mundo.

Su vestido era como los que solía usar Regina cuando ella era pequeña pero en colores resplandecientes y con estampados en formas intrincadas y fabulosas que terminaban en corazones en lugares estratégicos… labios rojos acompañados por una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le resultaba familiar pero esta era frívola y completamente egoísta… La mujer era todo un personaje y podía sentir el entusiasmo en su pecho luchar contra la apatía que sentía Regina.

-Les ha tocado un año rápido, querida, para su mala suerte el año pasado transcurrió lento, como doce años y este lo está reponiendo en esa cantidad de horas… si nos ponemos a pensar, al menos no les tocó el año de doce minutos… - Rio con frialdad y dirigió su vista hacia el atuendo descompuesto de Regina y enseguida se detuvo en su vientre.

-Supongo que pudo haber sido peor. –Expreso Emma tratando de desviar la atención hacia ella.

-La hija de Blanca Nieves en persona, no creo que puedas si quiera imaginar mi emoción ante la idea de que formes parte de la familia. – Le hizo saber mientras se aproximaba hacia ella y con sus manos enguantadas en cuero rojo le tomaba el rostro y la analizaba…- Emma estaba sorprendida. –Debiste venir sola, ¿A caso quieres que tu hijo nazca en el país de las maravillas?

-Tú tienes que ver con que este año fuera rápido, Madre. –Intervino quitándole las manos del rostro de Emma y mirándola con furia. -Me iré en este momento sin respuestas y habré perdido una cantidad absurda de meses antes que tener a mi hijo en tu mundo.

-Me halaga que pienses que controlo el tiempo para fastidiarte, Regina y me apena mucho decepcionarte pero no tengo malas intenciones en absoluto… aunque debes admitir que dejar a tu hijo conmigo sería la única forma de salvarlo de la deuda que tienes, sé por qué están aquí no tengo una respuesta que ofrecerles… no pueden vencer a Rumpelstinskin.

-No dejaremos a nuestro hijo aquí. –Regina estaba determinada, completamente cegada por la furia que su madre le producía, pero Emma pudo ver más allá.

-¿A qué se refiere? Es decir… no vamos a abandonar a nuestro hijo pero para ser alguien que dice no tener una respuesta, parece conocer el camino que deberíamos seguir.

-No les va a gustar lo que yo tengo para decir pero es la única opción que les puedo ofrecer. –Comenzó y al instante entraron las criaturas del servicio con asientos y tazas de lo que podía ser o no ser, té. –Oh no, mi hija ya se va. –Les indicó y tomó en sus manos las de Emma y Regina mientras las miraba fijamente. –Si quieren salvarse tienen que irse, ustedes y su hijo a un mundo sin magia, donde Rumpelstinskin no pueda utilizar sus poderes...

-¿Y el Bosque encantado? –Interrumpió Emma alzando la mirada, buscando un poco de compasión en la reina de corazones.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer para salvar a los demás, Rumpelstinskin es demasiado poderoso y no tardará más que un par de horas en salir si es que lo logran atrapar con la magia del reino del Norte… pueden salvarse ustedes, puedes recuperar tu mortalidad. –Se dirigió a Regina y apretó la mano de Emma con entusiasmo.


	37. Chapter 37

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han estado contactando por mis redes sociales respecto al capítulo anterior.

Este Fanfic va a tener 40 capítulos y un prólogo de tamaño indeterminado en el que estoy trabajando en este momento.

Realmente muero por conocer sus reacciones en los capítulos siguientes.

Este capítulo no tiene tanto Emma/Regina como ustedes merecen pero los demás capítulos van a compensarlo

Espero que disfruten este y con suerte (Y tiempo) Estaré haciendo las publicaciones aproximadamente cada 24 horas.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 37:

Incertidumbre.

Regresar al bosque encantado fue bastante sencillo para Graham y Roja, claramente era más fácil cruzar un portal que tomar un barco de pasajeros que tardaba alrededor de dos meses en llegar; incluso la compañía de la reina Elsa no fue impedimento para moverse a través de los bosques del norte –Dónde la familia de Mérida reinaba-, Pero fue más que evidente el hecho de que algo andaba realmente mal al entrar en los territorios del Bosque Encantado; una oscuridad permanente se manifestaba como atardecer de invierno; largo y helado que incluso para Elsa fue duro a pesar de que el frio era parte también de ella.

Entre los árboles se escuchaban susurros y lamentos, eran las víctimas de Rumpelstinskin que se habían transformado en criaturas de la oscuridad, su única forma de saciar el vacío en su interior era la destrucción y con gruñidos les acechaban desde muy cerca sin poder atacar… frustrados por la presencia de Elsa: Podían sentir su magia, poderosa y llena de luz que parecía quemarles con sólo mirarles... Mientras tanto ellos temían que su libre andar pudiera atraer al verdadero mal en todo eso

-No puedo hacer esto, es demasiada responsabilidad.

-Eres la reina, Alexandra. –Le hizo saber Blancanieves con la mirada fija en la ventana; Cenicienta se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar; la señora Potts abrazaba un cojín, más o menos en el mismo estado sin saber qué decir o pensar.

-Crecí en el campo, Emma y Regina deberían estar aquí, ustedes me aseguraron que no iba a estar sola, no me pueden forzar a decidir algo así, es cruel, sólo están tratando de excusarse de la responsabilidad.

-¿Y qué es lo qué estás haciendo tú al negarte? Eres la única que tiene algún poder trascendente en esta habitación. –Respondió duramente ante la mirada vidriosa de la joven reina.

-Puedes hacerlo. –La voz de Chip fue ligera, como un susurro y sus miradas se encontraron otorgándole una sonrisa nostálgica mientras aseguraba sus palabras con el ligero tacto de su mano sobre el hombro de Alexandra. -No podemos esperarlos más… no podemos contar con Aurora o Maléfica en el frente ahora mismo; estos últimos cuatro meses hemos luchado batallas horribles, perdido guardias, soldados, aldeas y habitantes inocentes; cualquier decisión que tomes va a ser la correcta y la vamos a respaldar.

-Es mi culpa que Emma y Regina se hayan ido en primer lugar… Graham no ha vuelto-Se quejó en voz baja para que únicamente Chip la escuchara.

-Era la única opción y ellas lo sabían. –Aseguró.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga, Chip?

-Los habitantes del bosque encantado están asustados, no saben qué es lo que está sucediendo, cada anochecer surgen criaturas de las profundidades del bosque y los desaparecen. – Le recordó y Alexandra asintió con la mirada vidriosa.

-Hay que abrir las puertas del palacio, todos los habitantes del bosque encantado están invitados a resguardarse aquí; esperemos que la magia de las hadas pueda detener a las criaturas y si es necesario luchar saldré yo sola.

-No seas absurda; saldré contigo. –Sonrió y se apresuró a dar a gritos las nuevas indicaciones de la reina… había que proteger a todos a como diera lugar, no había tiempo que perder, no podían seguir esperando y así fue que las puertas del palacio se abrieron, los guardias salieron a dar aviso y solo un poco después empezaron a recibir personas y seres de todo tipo: Cualquiera que buscara refugio era bienvenido.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? –Quiso saber Roja al observar las periferias del palacio cubiertas por un manto turmalina y una enorme… gigantesca fila de personas se dirigían hacia allá.

-Emma y Regina no han llegado aún y están tomando decisiones. –Explicó el cazador.

-Las cosas están mucho peor de lo que pude haber imaginado. –Les hizo saber la reina, mortificada ante la imagen de las criaturas en necesidad.

El viaje de unos cuantos minutos que les restaba al palacio se volvió complicado con la enorme cantidad de vidas que les impedían el paso; la magia de Elsa no servía para atravesar el manto lo cual era bueno; significaba que las criaturas extrañas se mantendrían afuera pero también significaba que debían esperar a llegar a la puerta para poder entrar, moverse entre la multitud se volvía cada vez más complejo y de no ser porque uno de los guardias reconoció a Roja, hubieran pasado horas completas tratando de hacerse camino hacia la entrada.

…

Aurora y Maléfica escuchaban el ajetreo del otro lado de las puertas, sabían exactamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo a pesar de no haber escuchado las nuevas. Finalmente sus propias necesidades se habían tenido que atender esa mañana cuando la señora Potts escuchó el pequeño golpeteo desde el interior del huevo y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas cortas le permitieron por todo el palacio; buscándolas a ambas: Su bebé nacería, justo en medio de lo que parecía ser el fin del mundo su pequeño dragón se abriría camino como todo un guerrero.

Y ahí estaban, observándole luchar contra las paredes que le apresaban… paredes que le habían servido como un resguardo cálido, seguro y ajeno del mundo ahora parecían sofocarle, ahora el lugar era pequeño y con cada golpe contra el cascaron escamado se preparaba para llegar.

Lo primero que pudieron observar fue una diminuta, -más pequeña de lo que esperaban-, mano rosada que se asomaba por el hueco en el huevo.

-¡Por toda la magia! –Exclamó Maléfica y enseguida el huevo se empezó a agitar con determinación.

Ambas madres se congregaron alrededor en el que era tal vez el momento más íntimo y hermoso de sus vidas, el pequeño bebé asomó su cabeza con angustia, buscando aire y en un pequeño gruñido el resto del huevo se partió a la mitad dejándola recostada en una de las partes como si se tratara de una cuna. Ambas madres le rodeaban, dándole calor, compañía y amor mientras demostraba su fuerza e independencia estirando ese par de perfectas y diminutas piernas.

-Es hermosa. –Susurró Aurora y no pudo esperar más para tenerla en sus brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo. –Mi niña.

Es una persona. –Afirmó Maléfica con lágrimas en los ojos y Aurora sólo pudo reír ante el comentario.

¿Realmente te preocupaba eso?

Un poco… -Admitió apenada- ¿A ti no?

Para nada. –Le hizo saber y se le aproximó con su hija en brazos. –Es igual a ti.

Maléfica asintió, porque era cierto… la pequeña era exactamente como ella, lo podía sentir… le dio un beso suave en los labios a Aurora y se incorporó al abrazo de la que sería su familia. El mundo se estaba terminando del otro lado de las paredes y aun así no podía evitar que la felicidad la consumiera ante la llegada de su pequeño dragón.

Lilith… como la primer mujer de la historia... Demasiado buena para su propia realidad… conocedora de la verdad… nuestra hija. –Susurró Aurora

Es perfecto para ella. –Sonrió y poniendo sus dedos en la diminuta frente, la nombró mágicamente. –Lilith, dueña de su propio destino.

Aurora suspiró satisfecha y la envolvió en una sábana con cuidado y ternura. –Nos necesitan en el frente. –Concluyó y las palabras salieron de su boca forzadas… no podía pensar en una razón para salir de su pequeño mundo y dedicarse a luchar… Sí lo pensaban detenidamente: Ni siquiera era su problema; podían salir de ahí y nadie las culparía, después de todo la familia era primero y su familia estaba en un momento vulnerable…

Nos necesitan en el frente. –Concluyó Maléfica, con sus ojos escurriendo lágrimas de incertidumbre; determinada.

Traer un pequeño al mundo no había estado en sus planes nunca, ni para ella ni para Aurora… sencillamente se habían acostumbrado a la absurda forma de amarse a la distancia, reprimiéndolo cada vez más con el paso de los años. Y una cosa era saberlo; tener toda esa situación clara en el fondo del alma pero otra completamente distinta era ser capaz de dejarlo salir, darse permiso de aceptarlo abiertamente y con ello dar la bienvenida al fruto de ese amor…

Cuando la pequeña Lilith, dormida y arropada se quedó al cuidado de La Señora Potts y Cenicienta, ambas madres secaron sus las lágrimas y no les quedó más que incorporarse al nuevo orden del día, se daban cuenta de que no lo hacían por algún tipo de obligación sino por honor y eso sólo podía ser bueno.

.

Alexandra se encontraba satisfecha por su decisión y Chip la respaldaba más con sólo observar las filas que se empezaban a formar a la periferia, fue evidente el palacio no se daría abasto, no funcionaría a largo plazo.

-Sólo estás atrayendo a Rumpelstinskin hacia aquí, le estás ahorrando el esfuerzo. –Explicó Elsa. –Tienes un hermoso corazón, Alexandra pero aún hay mucho que debes aprender.

-Es mucho mejor para ellos estar resguardados aquí que estar en sus casas a merced de los cambios que estamos experimentando; con todo respeto, su majestad pero es mi reino y debo hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a las personas en él.

-Debe haber otra forma.

-No la hay. –Defendió. –Emma y la reina Regina se han ausentado por 4 meses y por el mismo tiempo los hemos esperado a ustedes… es una grata sorpresa tenerla aquí, pido respeto de su parte hacia las medidas que he tomado y solicito el apoyo que pueda proporcionar.

-Lo tendrá. –Afirmó sacando de su bolso de viaje una urna de oro sólido y colocándola en la mesa de roble. –Mi pueblo guarda esto desde hace siglos; es mucho el temor que había hacia los seres mágicos y si llegan a sentirse amenazados no dudarán en usarlo, ni siquiera si esa amenaza soy yo… Sin embargo desde que tía Ingrid fue coronada y yo nací con magia, el pueblo se ha hecho mucho más tolerante; si esto puede ayudarlos habrá cumplido su función convenientemente.

Alexandra y Chip se acercaron hacia la urna observándola con cautela, un poco incrédulos ante las promesas que ese simple artefacto proporcionaba… sin Emma y Regina parecía ser su única esperanza y no lo podían descartar. -¿Cómo funciona? –Quiso saber la nueva reina.

-Hay que estar suficientemente cerca de él… abrirla y quedará atrapado.

-No puede ser tan fácil. –Chip Intervino.

-Si piensas que será fácil estar suficientemente cerca de él con un artefacto de ese tipo eres mucho más ingenuo de lo que creí. –Interrumpió Maléfica con una sonrisa irónica.

-Lo que quiere decir. –Continuó Aurora. –Es que puede sonar en teoría como algo sencillo, pero llevarlo a la práctica es algo totalmente diferente.

-Estoy feliz de que hayan vuelto; ¿Su pequeño dragón ha nacido? –Alexandra celebró con entusiasmo y se pudo ver que su presencia le proporcionaba calma.

-Tenemos una hermosa persona. –Maléfica expresó orgullosa de la criatura que sólo había podido conocer por unos momentos.

-Es una niña su nombre es Lilith, es perfecta, estamos listas para continuar al frente de todo esto. –Explicó y los regresó al tema de batalla con agilidad.

-¿Creen poder acercarse lo suficiente como para atraparlo? –Chip preguntó sin tacto y enseguida recibió un suave golpe en el brazo por parte de Alexandra que hizo que Maléfica sonriera.

-Se debe realizar lejos del palacio. Es cierto que tener a todo el bosque encantado aquí le facilita las cosas al ser oscuro así que debemos atraerlo a un lugar lejano, ser rápidas y solucionarlo; podemos hacerlo.

-Será un ataque por la espalda. –Afirmó Aurora con soltura.

-¿Puede ser esta noche? – Alexandra sentía el peso de su reinado mientras hablaba. –Podemos acabar con él y comenzar con la reconstrucción del reino; Rumpelstinskin nos tiene completamente marginados del resto de los reinos; si no es que ya los ha dominado y no tenemos como saberlo; no puedo recordad cuándo fue la última vez que escuchamos del Rey Midas o de Erick y Ariel; sin mencionar al resto de los integrantes de la mesa.

-Podemos hacerlo esta noche. –confirmó Aurora. –Mientras más rápido solucionemos esto, más rápido podremos volver a la normalidad. –Les hizo saber, había crecido mucho en esos años, sin mencionar los últimos meses en los tenía que ver por su familia; sin embargo las últimas horas la habían hecho mucho más fuerte, sabia y determinada.

-Es muy arriesgado. –Blancanieves se quejó.

-No están listos. –Elsa intervino.

-Es lo correcto. –La voz de Chip se sobrepuso.

-Tenemos todo listo, no sé por qué lo seguimos posponiendo. –Graham sonaba desesperado, como si estuviera rodeado de inútiles y de pronto todos empezaron a opinar… Por una parte decian que era tiempo, por otra sentían que podían esperar, incluso una voz sugirió la posibilidad de entregar al bosque encantado y sacar a los habitantes que aún quedaban hacia otras tierras como rendición; entre el alboroto casi no pudieron escuchar la puerta abrirse con soltura; como alguien que vuelve a casa… y era eso precisamente.

-Lo que sea que tengan planeado hacer, deténganse. –Exclamó Emma tratando de hacerse escuchar entre el sinfín de voces simultaneas.

-¿Por qué todo el reino está en el palacio? –Regina intervino con más calma; finalmente había podido cambiar su ropa por algo que ajustara mejor y habrían llegado antes si la multitud no se hubiera encontrado completamente aglomerada… pero ahí estaban.

-¡Han vuelto! –Alexandra gritó con gozo.

-Creí que habían decidido huir y abandonarnos con todo esto. –Completó Chip.

-No vas a conseguir ofenderme. –Emma lo miró con desdén y enseguida lo abrazó con fuerza. –Nos tocó un año corto.

-Les dije que todo transcurría diferente allá y que no sabía cuánto íbamos a tardar… Honestamente no creí que ahí dentro el tiempo pudiera pasar tan rápido. Se ha sentido sólo como unas horas y ustedes lo han tenido que padecer.

-¡Cielo! Estaba tan preocupada, mi corazón estaba por romperse… no podía más. – Las palabras de Regina fueron opacadas por el entusiasmo materno de Blancanieves y sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

-Yo también estoy feliz de haber vuelto, Madre.

Emma nunca hubiera imaginado que decidir volver pudiera ser complicado; pero lo había sido.

 _-Realmente creo que no tenemos oportunidad si volvemos al bosque encantado. –Le había susurrado a Regina momentos antes del otro lado del espejo._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? –Le había preguntado, completamente sorprendida a pesar de que podía sentir en su interior exactamente a qué se refería._

 _-Te amo y tal vez es momento de que veamos por nosotras… hemos pasado por suficientes cosas y… yo creo que no podemos con una más… si lo que dice tu madre es cierto, un mundo sin magia te regresaría la mortalidad…._

 _-... ¿Quieres abandonar a todos para que podamos ser felices? –Interrumpió inquisitiva y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la mujer, acercando su rostro al de ella suavemente, pegando sus frentes y sintiendo la inseguridad en su aliento._

 _-No lo digas así…. No me hagas sentir más mal de lo que me siento sólo por pensarlo._

 _-Es peligroso volver a casa, lo sé perfectamente y entiendo por qué quieres actuar de esa manera; no te estoy juzgando, cariño. Podemos ir al mundo sin magia si es que lo deseas._

 _-¿Pero?_

 _-¿Crees poder vivir felizmente tras haber tomado esa decisión? Somos tú y yo y siempre lo vamos a ser, lo prometo. Pero te conozco, te conozco mejor que a mí misma, yo he vivido con el constante recordatorio de haber enviado matar a una aldea entera, incluido mujeres y niños… ¿Crees poder hacerlo con personas que conoces? Con tú familia... –Explicó tomándola de las manos…. Su mirada castaña se encontró fijamente con los ojos verdes y acuosos de la mujer que había estado junto a ella toda su vida… Le sonrió suavemente y con seguridad, conectadas por ese vínculo, cruzaron a través del espejo hacia el bosque encantado._

 _No fue hasta que estuvieron nuevamente en la habitación de la casa frente al mar que pudieron sentir los meses pasar frente a sus ojos, ser conscientes de los cambios que había experimentado el cuerpo de Regina en lo que se había sentido poco menos de cinco horas… si acaso. El nuevo peso frente a ella casi la había hecho desvanecer y Emma la tuvo en sus brazos un momento mientras se acostumbraba… mientras se hacían a la idea de que iban realmente a la guerra con un bebé en camino, extrañamente esta vez no cuestionaron sus decisiones… Sabían que era lo que debían hacer… en teoría._

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la biblioteca. Ahora el único lugar del palacio en la que los habitantes del Bosque Encantado no se habían podido instalar… el único lugar dónde podían detenerse y pensar…. Planear las cosas a pesar de que el llanto y la incertidumbre tuvieran lugar tras los muros.

-Está decidido. –Explicó Maléfica con seguridad.

-Sólo van a encontrar su muerte. –Les hizo saber Regina. –No quiero actuar como alguien que tiene todas las respuestas… pero seamos honestos, Emma y yo hicimos ese viaje para saber qué hacer y deben escucharnos.

-La urna que nos proporciona la reina Elsa no va a funcionar. –Explicó Emma mientras arrullaba entre sus brazos a Lilith… dándole ocasionales besos en la frente y utilizando un tono inadecuadamente sereno para palabras tan duras. –Es realmente una persona. –Dijo tranquilamente refiriéndose hacia la niña mientras Aurora y Regina ponían los ojos en blanco.

-¿Esperabas que fuera un gusano? –Inquirió Regina en un tono irónico.

-No sé qué era lo que esperaba. –Sonrió y trató de ponérsela en los brazos antes de que Regina la rechazara con determinación.

-Tenemos cosas más importantes qué hacer que ponernos en círculo a pasar de uno a otro un recién nacido.

-Así es, además sabemos que la última vez que Regina tuvo un bebé en brazos lo hizo su mujer. –Espetó Maléfica de forma burlona y Emma no pudo evitar reírse con ganas.

Momentos así les hacían olvidar la guerra y desesperación… pero era egoísta.

-Oh vamos es un caso completamente diferente. –Se defendió Regina. –el punto es que no pueden encerrar a Rumpelstinskin en esa urna, es demasiado poderoso, saldrá eventualmente y no solo la dejara inutilizable para siempre sino que quedará bastante molesto.

-No tenemos muchas opciones, tal vez debemos arriesgarnos, iré yo misma, sé que es riesgoso y no voy a dejar sin madre a la pequeña Lily. –Alexandra sonaba abrumada pero decidida.

-Esa no es la solución. –Le hizo saber Chip con una sonrisa suave y tomando sus hombros desde atrás.

-No, no es la solución. –Confirmó Emma pasando al bebé hacia los brazos de Elsa quien tenía rato mirándole con emoción. –Y me temo que la respuesta a eso no les va a gustar, no le va a gustar a nadie.

-¿A qué se refieren?

-Hasta este momento hemos trabajado en equipo, lo hemos hecho relativamente bien… es decir, a pesar de los contratiempos que el viaje al país de las Maravillas ha causado… Pero al concluir esto será lo último que podremos hacer todos juntos… y pueden decidir si quieren o no participar, nadie los va a juzgar. –Regina continuó, instintivamente con las manos sobre su estómago y la mirada de todos dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Puedes contar conmigo… sea lo que sea. –Blancanieves estaba sentada justo frente a ellas y se pudo sentir la afirmación de todos los presentes enseguida.

-¿De qué se trata? –Aurora recostó su barbilla en el hombro de Maléfica y la apretó con suavidad.

-Primero hay que encerrarlo en la urna…

-Creí que dijeron que era inútil. –Inquirió Elsa aún con la pequeña en brazos.

-Lo es, pero nos da un momento para llevar la urna fuera de este mundo, al mundo sin magia… Será un viaje sin retorno y necesitamos el hechizo que usaron Blanca y David para viajar… la versión correcta. –Dijo esto hacia Maléfica.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No te voy a perder de nuevo, Emma. –Blancanieves se puso de pie y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. –Tiene que haber otra forma.

-Puedes venir con nosotros.–Se apresuró Regina e incluso ella se sorprendió con sus palabras, más aún sorprendida ante el hecho de que su discurso a penas comenzaba. -Tú y David… sé que lucharon sin descanso para volver pero estaríamos juntos… ustedes con Emma, aunque sin mi magia no creo poder hacer mucho por la salud de David… no me agrada la idea de sacarlo de este mundo sólo para morir.

-Él estará bien en el mundo sin magia… estará mejor si es que llegamos a tiempo y aún pueden arreglar su corazón… el mundo sin magia tiene la solución. Iremos con ustedes. –Se apresuró con un dejo de ilusión en el tono que, de no haber estado tan concentrados tal vez les habría parecido inadecuado.

-No es fácil hacer un hechizo de esa magnitud, Regina. –Maléfica estaba molesta. -No te puedes ir sólo así, no pueden dejarnos.

-El mundo sin magia dejaría indefenso a Rumpelstinskin y en teoría… me regresaría mi mortalidad.

-¿Están seguras de que eso es lo que quieren hacer? –Graham les miraba con incredulidad… con respeto.

-Alexandra tiene mucho que aprender aún. –Interrumpió Elsa. -¿Van a dejar el bosque encantado en sus manos?

-Creo que tiene razón. –La nueva reina sonaba insegura.

-Me quedaré con usted, si lo permite, su majestad. –Chip le tomó la mano y sin necesidad de palabras, prometió su apoyo.

-Iremos nosotras también. –Se apresuró Aurora.

-Claro que no. Perderían su magia. –Emma estaba genuinamente impresionada de que lo considerara.

-Tengo muchas más virtudes que puedo explorar en ese mundo, no me necesitarán más aquí. –Maléfica confirmó.

-No quiero ser reina de los páramos… no pertenezco aquí… Chip se puede hacer cargo.

Regina alzó una ceja y una sonrisa suave se dibujó en sus labios. –Aurora tiene razón.

-¿La tengo?

-…La tienes… Chip es perfecto, creció en el palacio, ha estudiado todas las artes, incluso la alquimia y realmente puede hacerlo.

-¿Nadie va a considerar mi sentir al respecto? –El joven que hace un tiempo había sido débil y distraído había crecido, tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo… pero esas eran palabras mayores.

-Creo que antes de organizar un viaje de esa magnitud con tantos integrantes necesitan conseguir el hechizo para llegar al mundo sin magia. –Elsa se sentía como la única persona con la mente en claro.

-Pueden aprender mucho de ella. –Regina sonrió refiriéndose a Elsa y con trabajo se incorporó del asiento. –Me agrada, es muy lista… si lo logramos todos los que quieran pueden acompañarnos, consideren que es un viaje sin retorno, si se quedan podrán tener parte en la reconstrucción del bosque encantado, de ir al mundo sin magia no les puedo asegurar absolutamente nada.

-Chip y Regina vienen conmigo a estudiar el hechizo. –Inició Maléfica. –Emma, Blancanieves y Alexandra trabajen en el acomodo de los habitantes del bosque encantado en el palacio, no es correcto que se adueñen de las habitaciones, aún es el Palacio y debe haber límites; Graham, Roja y Aurora organicen a las tropas, saldremos hacia el palacio de verano lo antes posible, hay que alejar a Rumpelstinskin de las criaturas inocentes. –Concluyó con seguridad y tras escuchar sus palabras todos automáticamente se dirigieron a sus puestos. Anastasia, Drizella y Cenicienta se incorporaron con Emma al acomodo del palacio y la señora Potts quedó a cargo –De forma indefinida por el momento- de la pequeña Lilith.

Parecía absurdo… toda la vida conquistando tierras, reinando sin igual… haciendo del bosque encantado su hogar y logrando tanto terribles como grandes cosas… ahora trabajaban para devolver la normalidad pero ya no eran las mismas personas que al inicio, estaban listos para trascender ese plano y así tuvieran que dejar su vida atrás, renunciar a todo el sentido que le habían dado a la misma… abrazaban esa determinación que ahora era parte implícita de su persona y estaban listos… El siguiente capítulo de sus vidas iniciaría con la guerra.


	38. Chapter 38

Hola a todos, les traigo el capítulo 38 de mi fanfic, gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios amables. El capítulo 39 se publicará más o menos dentro de 24 horas, dependiendo de su respuesta.

Se que eso dije al poner el 37 y me he demorado pero me ha dado una de esas gripes feas.

Ya estoy bien así que acompáñenme en los 3 capítulos que quedan de esta historia.

 **Trigger warning:** Este capítulo contiene violencia psicológica y física.

(twitter: rebevividreams)

* * *

Capítulo 38:

La guerra.

Regina se encontraba de pie con la espalda contra la fría pared de piedra y el gesto inmerso en la lectura, la hacía sentir útil el hecho de que la respuesta pudiera estar en uno de esos libros esperando a ser encontrada por ella… Era aún mejor que lo que buscaba estaba en el libro entre sus manos, una respuesta factible para su propósito, tal vez esta había sido la tarea más sencilla a su cargo aunque bueno, después de haber renunciado a su mortalidad para salvar a Emma años atrás… relativamente todos los hechizos parecían más sencillos… Cuando la mano de Emma le tocó el hombro no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto y soltar el libro antes de poder percatarse de que se trataba de ella.

-No quise asustarte. –Se excusó con una sonrisa apenada.

-¿No deberías estar haciendo algo en este momento? –Se quejó

-Te extraño. –Admitió suavecito, tomando el libro del suelo y envolviéndola entre sus brazos antes de besar su mejilla con suavidad. -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te has acostumbrado ya a haber vuelto?

-Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensarlo, Maléfica ha descubierto la forma de que el hechizo funcione y yo acabo de encontrar el complemento perfecto para la urna de la Reina Elsa en el libro que tienes en tus manos.

-Oh… Lo siento, todo tuyo. –Le hizo saber devolviéndolo con cuidado. –El acomodo de las tropas está hecho y los habitantes están organizados en toda la primera planta, increíble la cantidad de espacio que tenemos… aunque sinceramente no creo que estén cómodos…

-No será por mucho tiempo, cariño, haremos las cosas bien y podrán volver a casa.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Estoy segura, tenemos a Maléfica con la alquimia, me tienen a mi… te tienen a ti. –Le hizo saber en un gesto serio pero completamente dulce. –Te amo. –Susurró

-Te amo, _Gina. –_ Expresó sonriendo y logró robarle un beso antes de que Regina la apartara con un suave golpe en los hombros.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Inquirió indignada.

-¿Vas a estar molesta lo que resta del día?

-Probablemente, vete de aquí, alimenta un caballo o algo.

Emma no pudo evitar estallar en risas y robarle un beso nuevamente, no tenía sentido estar feliz en ese momento, Regina lo consideraba absurdo y la empujó una vez más.

-No me alejes. –Le pidió con la mirada baja.

-No me vas a conquistar con chantajes infantiles.

Emma sonrió y cerró los ojos-Vas a ser una maravillosa madre, la mejor.

-No seas absurda –Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así, que la escuchaba hablar como si el pequeño dentro de ella ya fuera más que un hecho y lo esperara con ansia.

-No tengo duda. –Aseguró tomando su mejilla, trabajando en una caricia suave y acogedora para enseguida envolverla de nuevo entre sus brazos y buscar sus labios. -¿Estás bien?

-Cansada… en teoría no hemos dormido en 4 meses. –le hizo saber recuperando la sonrisa de a poco y las manos de Emma se aferraron a su cintura antes de que ambas se esfumaran en la nube purpura hasta la habitación...

-Tú no duermes, Regina. –Rio con ternura y suavemente se sintió llevada hacia la cama…

-Tienes razón… no tengo el más mínimo deseo de dormir. –Le hizo saber en un susurro mientras se posaba sobre ella y la besaba en pausas, hundiendo ambas manos en su nuca y atrayéndola hacia ella con seguridad...

Ágilmente se deshizo de los botones de su blusa… Emma empezaba a sentir el calor creciendo dentro de ella y ayudarla a quitarse la ropa fue un instinto mientras buscaba sus labios y se perdía en sus besos… La deseaba demasiado…

Acarició su espalda nívea y entreabriendo sus labios continuó en su cuello… mordió sus hombros hasta lastimarla y Emma con pequeños quejidos rogaba que siguiera…

Regina sintió sus uñas aferrarse a ella y atrapó los pechos encendidos entre sus labios, bebiendo su delicada piel hasta enrojecerla…

Emma estaba segura de que enloquecería… podía sentir su sexo palpitar mientras Regina se tomaba su tiempo, amoratando la piel de su estómago y clavándole las uñas en los muslos… Podía sentir como su humedad aumentaba y se volvía angustiosa… como sus gemidos se tornaban en sonidos agudos e incoherentes mientras los labios de Regina se aproximaban a su sexo… la volvía vulnerable y por instinto separaba las piernas… dejándole el camino libre y Regina entrelazando sus manos con las de ella finalmente atendía la cada vez más obvia necesidad de ese cuerpo, suaves besos hasta hundirse en ese cálido lugar y sentirla desvanecer contra sus labios una y otra vez mientras su cadera se elevaba… tratando de no perder un instante de contacto y llevándola a la locura… Emma trataba de formar el nombre de su Reina mientras le soltaba las manos y las colocaba entre el cabello suave… sutilmente pegándola contra si misma hasta que su cuerpo entero se convulsionó en un grito suave y atinado…

-Por todos los dioses… -Fue lo primero que pudo decir y un fuerte gemido la siguió al observar el excitado rostro de su amada… los labios húmedos y los ojos de un negro intenso y brillante…

Emma no necesitó palabras para saber lo que debía hacer… lo que quería hacer y aunque a veces le costaba distinguir entre los deseos de Regina y los suyos esta vez pudo percibir que eran los mismos mientras aun temblando le mordía la boca y la colocaba suavemente debajo de ella…, comenzó a besarle el cuello… acariciar sus piernas… y finalmente quitarle la ropa con desesperación, eran demasiadas capas… y entre jadeos sus manos no coordinaban como hubiera querido… sentía tanto deseo dentro de ella… dentro de ambas… y le encantaba.

Sin pensarlo mucho pasó sus labios por sus hombros desnudos y acarició su espalda. Regina clavó sus uñas desesperada contra su piel mientras sus caricias avanzaban… cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios mientras Emma revisaba su cuerpo con la boca, con ocasionales mordidas y simultanea ternura, haciéndola sentir ondas de deseo recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza…

-Emma… por favor.-Rogó en un gruñido que surgió desde su garganta antes de sentir como separaba sus piernas y acariciaba entre ellas, pasando su mano en un jugueteo doloroso… mirándola a los ojos antes de morderle los labios y hundir sus dedos en su cálido interior…. –Emma… -Fue lo único que pudo decir apenas separaron sus labios para respirar.

-Lo sé. –Respondió y continuó moviéndose con un ritmo suave y desesperante mientras la mordía y los gemidos empezaban a fluir ligeros como el aire, reflejando el placer, su garganta empezaba a molestarle por la resequedad que dejaban los gemidos y con sus manos aferradas a la cama y los ojos cerrados recibía un vaivén en crescendo sobre su ya sensible sexo… Emma se aferraba con las pupilas dilatadas y su cuerpo ardiendo para momentos después sentir como Regina se apretaba ente sus dedos y esta se dejaba ir en un grito mientras arqueaba su espalda…. –Eres tan hermosa… -le decía al oído, sin retirar sus dedos y dándole sólo un momento para respirar antes de empezar de nuevo…

No habrían podido encontrar un momento apropiado para el amor, ciertamente ese no lo era pero se dirigían a la guerra de forma tan inminente que se permitieron olvidar y entre besos y caricias tras unas horas se dejaron vencer por el cansancio en un abrazo cálido y que se llevó la consciencia de Emma y dejó a Regina en un sopor…

..

Ella trataba de acordarse cómo había sido su vida antes de Emma y podía recordar tristeza… agonía, furia y destrucción… más que nada soledad; esa angustia que dejaba la enorme adquisición de poder y la incapacidad de compartirla, de dejar un legado que la hiciera trascender más allá del plano físico.

Regina trataba de recordar cómo había sido su vida antes de Emma y sólo podía recordar un dolor tajante y permanente atravesando su alma.

Encontraba bastante molesto que la única solución para todos fuera incursionar hacia un nuevo mundo… uno en el que no tendría su magia, uno que Blancanieves tenía la ventaja de conocer a la perfección.

-¿Qué piensas? –Inquirió Emma, despierta ante la incertidumbre de Regina y besando su mejilla con ternura.

-Iremos a lugar que no conozco en lo absoluto… a diferencia de Maléfica yo no creo tener más virtudes a parte de mi magia. –Confesó en un suave beso y rozó su nariz con la de su princesa.

-Estás siendo demasiado modesta. Todos saben que eres la mejor reina que ha tenido el bosque encantado; tu preocupación está fuera de lugar.

-Mi conocimiento en este mundo no me van a servir para nada allá.

-¿Estás considerando quedarte? –La pregunta surgió suave y cerca de su oído causándole un leve escalofrío.

-Para nada; sólo estoy nerviosa… realmente nerviosa.

-Prometo cuidarte por el resto de nuestra vida. –Susurró, tomándole las manos y mirándola a los ojos… Emma se dio cuenta de que por primera vez no le afectaba que Regina no tuviera las respuestas… no le inquietaba que estuviera nerviosa o darse cuenta de que su omnipresencia tenía un límite. Regina podía dudar… temer y eso no la hacía débil, la hacía humana y su forma de sobreponerse a todo la hacía la persona más fuerte que ella jamás conocería. Estaba segura.

Se unieron en un largo beso que se sintió corto como un suspiro, abrazándose como si se tratara de una despedida… pero era todo lo contrario: Finalmente se estaban encontrando…

Antes del amanecer, las tropas estaban listas en la periferia del castillo. La señora Potts y Cenicienta se quedarían en el palacio, cuidando a las personas y conscientes de que probablemente sería la última vez que verían a quienes habían sido su familia durante todos esos meses…Salieran bien o mal las cosas.

Graham y Emma irían al frente… tan al frente como se podía ir, una carnada humana lista para lo que pudiera venir.

Aurora montada en su caballo llevaba a su hija envuelta y asegurada en una manta contra su pecho y guiaba sin dudar un instante a las tropas en dirección hacia el palacio de Verano. Maléfica iba sólo unos metros detrás de ellas y tanto Anastasia como Drizella le protegían lado a lado cada una, disimulando exitosamente el hecho de que era la primera vez que montaban a caballo.

Regina iba atrás… no porque su participación fuera menos valiosa sino porque ciertamente era el contraste a la delantera de Emma y llamaría la atención durante la batalla, podía observarla girar la cabeza hacia ella tras cada par de cientos de metros… sonriéndole, preguntándole con la mirada si se encontraba en orden… haciéndole saber que podía ir hasta donde se encontraba y ayudarla… amándola con todo su ser y era abrumador… abrumador en el mejor de los sentidos por lo que respondía con una suave sonrisa, porque a pesar de todo, era feliz de tenerla.

Chip debía estar junto a Regina en todo momento, no solo porque eran las ´rdenes de Emma sino porque era ágil y fuerte, sin embargo avanzaron unos cuantos kilómetros antes de que se presentara, acompañado por Alexandra, agitado por haber forzado al caballo para alcanzarlos pero incorporándose con rapidez y sólo un instante después ella continuó la cabalgata hasta el frente, con Aurora, finalmente con esa caravana completa.

El palacio de verano estaba a varios días de distancia, era un viaje pesado para todos, más si su propósito era llegar a batalla… especialmente para Regina que el estado en el que se encontraba y con cada galope podía sentir el protestar del pequeño dentro de su vientre, una sensación pesada de vértigo y nauseas la consumían… Ya no era reina, había perdido todo lo que había acumulado en la vida pero aún era ella y no se iba a dejar vencer por quien se encontraba dentro de si.

-¿Te has quedado dormido en el día más importante de todos? –Quiso saber una vez que la reina se encontraba suficientemente lejos, hablar la lograba apartar de sí misma y no lo diría pero agradecía la presencia de Chip, buena decisión de Emma.

-Por supuesto que no, Alexandra…. La Reina… a ella le preocupaba que fuera la última vez que nos veíamos, me ha pedido que me mantuviera a salvo y he prometido que así sería.

Regina suspiró suavemente y trató de no reír.

-¿Se está burlando de mí, su majestad?

-Para nada. –Alegó. -Si todo sale bien en la batalla… tal vez finalmente la joven de la realeza se pueda quedar con el muchacho del establo. –Su afirmación pasó de jovial a nostálgica mientras Chip se sonrojaba con premura.

-Usted… ¿Usted cree que ella me quiera?

-Vamos, ¿Aún crees que es a Emma a quien quiere? ¿No crees que so me parecería inadecuado? Debes prestar más atención a lo que te rodea o se te va a escapar. –Sonrió para sí misma; era un consejo que le hubiera servido hacía algunos años, un consejo que Maléfica le había dado pero había ignorado.

-Definitivamente lo tendré en cuenta, majestad.

-¿Sabes? –Continuó, hablar le hacía bien, la lograba sacar de su fatiga. -Emma nunca quiso aprender a ser reina a pesar de que lo lleva en la sangre, habría sido mejor reina que yo; es calculadora y serena… tiene las respuestas… Pero Alexandra y tú… juntos harían un trabajo maravilloso, te eduqué para que así fuera; sin darme cuenta tú aprendiste todo lo que Emma decidió ignorar…. Y tal vez en este momento todos están dejándose llevar por sus emociones…. Realmente la situación lo amerita por el peligro… Haber recibido a todo el bosque encantado en el palacio es una buena decisión; no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, yo no lo habría podido hacer, Emma tampoco por más humilde que sea… a las personas que hemos vivido como parte de la realeza no nos gusta compartir nuestro espacio; eso es lo que se necesita, alguien determinado y tú lo eres y Alexandra es tan buena.

-Es bastante buena.

-Trata de no morir en esta batalla; la primera regla es cumplir lo que prometes y yo confío en ti.

-Trataré, majestad. –Susurró con la mirada fija hacia la joven Reina, en frente de batalla como toda una guerrera… No dejaba de encontrar sus similitudes con ella a pesar de que trataba de evitarlo, él era un sirviente después de todo…pero las semejanzas ahí estaban… Chip era un alma vieja, tal vez había estado cien años congelado en el tiempo como parte de un juego de té… congelado en un mundo de sueños y oscuridad del que se había comenzado a olvidar apenas había sido rescatado por Regina… Antes de eso él no había sido un príncipe, había sido un niño ordinario en un tiempo de paz y abundancia y de haber continuado la vida que le correspondía probablemente habría heredado la pequeña granja de sus padres y terminando por ser un pastor… Pero las cosas habían sido diferentes; habían sido diferentes para él y para Alexandra… si ella hubiera podido ser reina probablemente habría tomado el lugar de Emma… tal vez no en el amor pero si como protegida de Regina y el reino se encontraría en una situación completamente diferente… pero las cosas no habían sido así, él congelado y ella desterrada… sencillamente hubo que poner en pausa cualquiera que fuera su destino y Chip no tenía idea de cómo ser Rey, el joven destinado a ser un pastor había terminado a cargo de los caballos y no sabía cómo hacer para que las personas lo escucharan… los caballos lo hacían pero era completamente diferente… Alexandra jamás había considerado la posibilidad de convertirse en reina… conocía la historia, sabía que era lo que había sucedido con su padre y cómo habían terminado fuera y a salvo gracias a Regina pero a ambos les faltaba mucho por aprender…

Ahora no podía evitar preguntarse qué tipo de destino le correspondería, les correspondería a ambos, si realmente se quedaría sin nadie que le orientara y si Alexandra estaría dispuesta a enseñarle la parte que ella conocía… ahí, en camino a la batalla, su mente dispersa le ocasionaba más incertidumbre por el destino que por la inaplazable lucha sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo se acortaba.

El Palacio de Verano estaba a varios días y eso era cierto, un gran lago lo rodeaba dejando sólo un camino disponible a seguir… un camino obvio y en el frente de batalla eran conscientes de que con el hecho de dirigir las tropas en esa dirección llamarían la atención y la distancia restante sería lo menos importante… una guerra puede suceder en cualquier lugar y no eran ingenuos como para pensar que Rumpelstinskin les esperaría sentados en el que había sido el trono de Blancanieves y su padre antes que ella.

El sol comenzaba a bajar en un atardecer anaranjado y hermoso cuando las criaturas de la oscuridad hicieron las primeras apariciones a cada flanco, buscando abducir a los integrantes de la guardia real… engañándolos con lamentos afligidos y excusas que les tocaban el alma.

A Emma le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y lamentablemente para cuando logró alertar a todos ya habían perdido al menos a veinte hombres sin siquiera un jadeo de alerta… poco a poco siguieron desapareciendo hasta que la luz se apagó por completo, únicamente quedando ellos en la penumbra. -Esto no puede ser bueno.

-¿Tú crees? –Maléfica no perdía el tono irónico y bajando la marcha se aseguró de que quienes aún permanecían se juntaran en una nueva formación; bastó solo una mirada de su parte para que Regina ocupara el lugar al frente junto a Emma mientras Graham supervisaba y Ella volvía junto a Aurora y a su hija… a ellas debía proteger. Chip y Alexandra se miraron con cautela y permanecieron juntos ante la oscuridad con Anastasia y Drizella refugiándose detrás de ellos, no quedaba mucho por hacer, la batalla había comenzado.

-¿Estás bien? -Emma quiso saber a penas Regina estuvo a su lado, podía sentir su incomodidad en un segundo plano bastante presente desde la salida del palacio.

-Estoy bien. –Afirmó con suavidad a pesar de que no era cierto, Emma lo sabía pero no había tiempo para discutirlo; la oscuridad estaba creciendo.- ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco melodramático? –Regina gritó hacia el vacío y una risa burlona que venía de todos lados fue la única respuesta.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar para saber que no podían avanzar … estaban atrapados, detuvo el caballo con certeza y su visión se limitaba a unos cuantos metros… tal como esa lejana y oscura mañana en la que su bota había chocado contra Emma… un bebé indefenso a merced de la oscuridad del bosque.

Bajó del caballo y se dirigió al frente con un pequeño cofre de madera. –Hay que hablar. –Se dirigió a la densa oscuridad.

-Creí que venían a luchar, no a iniciar una conversación… tal vez debí haber traído té... –Era imposible saber de dónde venía la voz exactamente…

-No podemos permitir que continúes con esto; te voy a dar la oportunidad de que te rindas. –Le hizo saber y al instante una manada de lo que parecía ser una mezcla entre un oso y un lobo les empezó a rodear.

Todos bajaron de sus caballos y apresuraron un círculo dándose la espalda para cubrir cada flanco; con las espadas firmes dirigidas hacia las criaturas y los sentidos agudizados.

-No los lastimen. Recuerden que no son ellos mismos, están bajo un fuerte hechizo.

-Si no hacemos algo pronto van a tomar ventaja. –Expresó Emma enlazando su mano libre con la de Regina.

-¡Rumpelstinskin! –Gritó Regina y un claro eco resonó por todo el lugar… como si la oscuridad hubiera desaparecido a los árboles y se encontraran en un vacío.

-Podría acabarlos en este momento…. –Les hizo saber con calma y soltura jocosa.

-Al menos ten la decencia de hacerlo cara a cara… _cobarde_. –Sonrió y la criatura apareció frente a ellos, sin perder el gesto jovial pero con furia en sus ojos.

-Quiero matar a todos en el palacio antes de que ustedes puedan salir de esta oscuridad… pero es bastante tentador tener a las personas más importantes… con quienes todos cuentan aquí atrapados… Puedes observar, Regina.

-Estás muriendo de la curiosidad… ¿Por qué lo estamos haciendo ahora? Quieres información.

-Lo que deseo es que estés cómoda mientras mato a quienes llamas familia frente a tus ojos… te has vuelto completamente suave y esa no es el tipo de reina que necesito a mi lado… ¿Con quién comenzaré?

…

Quedaban sólo unos cuantos rayos del atardecer cuando Elsa y Blancanieves se toparon de lleno con la inmensa pared de humo negro, era magia negra y poderosa… Ambas habían salido un par de horas detrás de la caravana, lo correcto según el plan sin embargo una cosa era saber en teoría lo que podía pasar y otra lo que se encontraron; la magia frente a ellas era abrumadora.

-Podrían estar todos muertos para este momento. –Elsa no tuvo el estómago para mirarla mientras decía eso pero lo creía fielmente… tal vez habían llegado demasiado tarde.

-¿Sugiere que nos basemos en una suposición? El plan sigue en marcha, nuestra lucha aún no termina. –Declaró Blancanieves, no era el momento lo peor. Bajo la suave luz anaranjada del atardecer que les ensombrecía el rostro y dificultaba el trabajo, comenzaron a desempacar, no había más criaturas a su alrededor, a decir verdad, no había ni por asomo rastro de algún animal o de alguna persona que se hubiera salvado de todo eso.

-Las criaturas están divididas. –Comenzó a explicar Elsa ante la pregunta tangible en el aire. –Debe haber una parte dentro de esta prisión de humo y la otra parte seguramente está rodeando el palacio con el resto de los habitantes dentro… esta zona es la calma antes de la tormenta y debemos utilizarla a nuestro favor. –Concluyó y Blancanieves confió en sus palabras a pesar de lo dolorosas que fueron.

-No me puedo quedar tranquila tras lo que acabas de decir.

-Sólo estoy proporcionando información, hay cosas que hacer. –Aseguró con seriedad y se hincó a su lado para ayudarla.

Su labor era sencilla, Elsa crearía un caldero de hielo y con su magia activaría el hechizo… utilizaban esencias muy fuertes y antiguas, hierbas extrañas y con su mano acunó un poco de la densa oscuridad que se alzaba frente a ellas como un ingrediente valioso…. Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que el aire se tornara denso, casi tangible y dulce como las magnolias, Blancanieves se sentía inmersa en la sensación de dejavú… ella había estado en un lugar parecido, realizando el mismo hechizo antes de que Emma se quedara detrás y esta vez no llevaba a nadie en brazos pero en sus hombros recaía el destino de todo el bosque encantado, esta vez no podía haber margen de error.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? No podemos entrar ahí… nos perderíamos.

-No creo que sea necesario entrar… -Elsa analizaba la oscura prisión de cerca… hincada y pegando su rostro a ella… evitando tocarle más de lo necesario… -Regina nos hará saber cuándo sea el momento

-¿Eso es posible?

-Sólo debemos esperar.

..

Regina se mantenía al frente… dando la cara por ella misma y por el bosque encantado, sin soltar a Emma y sintiendo la fuerza propia y de quienes estaban detrás de ella… nunca pensó que su vida pudiera llegar a ese punto pero ahí estaba con la mirada impenetrable, defendiendo a los suyos.

-No vas a matar a nadie, yo voy a acabar contigo

-Oh pero lo haré, mataré a todos… me doy cuenta de que tus palabras están vacías; no tienes como acabar conmigo… ¿Es acaso que quieres levantar el ánimo de tu reducido ejército?

-Puedo sentir tu curiosidad… -Repitió Regina, peligrosamente cerca de él.

-Yo puedo sentir la muerte inminente de todos y tu compañía eterna. –rio sólo un instante y recuperó la compostura.

-Ríndete. –Susurró con una suave sonrisa y sus ojos luciendo más oscuros que nunca.

-Déjalos ir, Regina, son tan frágiles… el tiempo acabará con ellos de forma terrible… agradecerás que los mate a todos…. Debes abrazar tu inmortalidad.

-No vas a matar a nadie. –Afirmó aun sonriendo sin romper el contacto visual… Y nadie hubiera podido imaginar la destrucción que ese comentario conllevaría, como un flechazo, demasiado rápido para poder registrarlo por completo y rompiendo permanentemente el orden y el curso de lo que pudieran haber planeado; demasiado rápido pero con una lentitud dolorosa, aferrándose a los instantes anteriores a su consecuencia… Era demasiado absurdo para si quiera haberlo podido considerar.

Pudo ver una sonrisa completa de Rumpelstinskin…

Un movimiento suave de mano…

Y la mirada que se alzó sobre sus hombros de forma tan sutil.

Giró la cabeza y sólo pudo sentir contra su piel el grito de terror y desesperación…. Un solo grito largo y doloroso que le heló toda la sangre y luego la hizo llenar de rabia, respondiendo el ataque… furiosa y llena de ira hacia él, dejando salir toda su magia en un intento fallido de lastimarlo antes de que desapareciera nuevamente en la oscuridad…

Sólo se escuchaba su risa como un eco permanente y abrumador mientras Aurora no conseguía dejar de gritar… mientras Emma se hincaba a su lado y la expresión noble y jovial de Alexandra se congelaba en angustia ante lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos…

Era Maléfica.

El ataque de Rumpelstinskin había sido dirigido hacia ella y sin verlo venir… sin poder defenderse y sin ninguna última palabra o quejido, había caído sin vida sobre la dura tierra soltando para siempre sus dedos de entre los de Aurora que no dejaba de gritar… gritar como si su alma estuviera siendo arrancada de su cuerpo con violencia y la Pequeña Lily acompañándola confundida con su llanto infantil e incesante.

Maléfica estaba muerta.


	39. Chapter 39

Realmente lamento lo que esto le pueda hacer a sus emociones pero la historia debe seguir y aún quedan cosas por venir, se mantienen los Trigger Warnings del capítulo anterior.

Queda Un capítulo más por venir, espero que se queden conmigo.

Nota: Está muerta en serio.

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

 **Pérdidas de Guerra.**

El llanto de Lily se tornaba cada vez más afónico mientras Aurora se hacía un ovillo junto al cadáver del amor de su vida… -¡Te voy a matar!–Gritaba hacia la oscuridad, sin ser capaz de separarse un solo momento del cuerpo inerte; con la risa del ser oscuro llenando sus oídos…

-¡Aparece! –Gritó Regina y no recordaba haberse sentido tan furiosa en toda su vida.

Emma se mantenía junto a Aurora, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las emociones, casi sin aliento por ver el cuerpo inerte de alguien a quien quería tan profundamente; Anastasia y Drizella aún no podían reaccionar y Chip tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas… su mentora estaba muerta.

Graham podía sentir el dolor de la pérdida en su pecho, manteniéndose cerca de Regina, alguien debía defenderla… y sabía bien que nadie la podía lastimar pero necesitaba sentirse útil desesperadamente.

-¡Tráela de Regreso, Regina! –Aurora rogaba. –Tráela de Regreso, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, ¡TRÁELA DE REGRESO! –Gritaba con toda su fuerza y Alexandra, recuperando la fuerza se hincó a su lado, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Maléfica mientras Emma contenía a Aurora.

-No… no puedo hacerlo. La Magia tiene un límite, lo sabes. –Era la primera vez que Regina se justificaba y sólo podía sentir rabia contra sí misma… estaban dándole un espectáculo a Rumpelstinskin. -¡Sal! –Volvió a gritar y este apareció frente a ella nuevamente; sonriendo, completamente satisfecho.

-¿Qué llevas en las manos, Regina? ¿A caso tu plan es atraparme en esa caja de madera? Puedo sentir su magia...

-¿Me crees ingenua?

-Te sé ingenua… acabo de Matar a tu aliado más poderoso sólo porque no querías creer en mi palabra, como si te hubiera dado de que dudar en el pasado, me decepcionas, Regina.

-¡Te voy a matar! –Confesó con rabia.

-Curioso que lo pienses… ¿Sabes? No es así como funcionan los seres inmortales… sencillamente no podemos ser eliminados, tienes tanto que aprender querida y lo haremos juntos… tu y yo estaremos al frente de este nuevo mundo.

-Tú y yo no haremos nada juntos.

-Puedo eliminar a la hija de Blancanieves si eso te sirve como incentivo. –Sonrió hablando fuerte y claro para que su princesa escuchara, Regina pudo ver de nuevo esa sonrisa completa momentos antes de que Matara a Maléfica, sus dedos juntarse y dejar salir la magia negra y brillante en dirección hacia Emma.

-¡NO! –Gritó mientras de sus manos salía un rayo de luz y lo impactaba en el pecho.

-Me alegra que sepas defenderte, querida, pero no contra mí, es molesto.

Aurora se incorporó temblando, completamente furiosa y con su hija en brazos.

-Emma, hay que acabar con él. –Pidió con la mirada perdida y por un instante estuvo segura de que Aurora esperaría por ella para atacar, esperaría por ella y entregaría a la pequeña en brazos de Anastasia o Drizella… más apenas desvió la mirada, la aún reina de los Páramos del sur desenvainó su espada y completamente histérica se Dirigió hasta el ser Oscuro en una lucha llena de rabia mientras Regina le miraba sorprendida.

Era el momento de actuar, podía acabar con todo eso en ese instante, no tenía por qué haber más pérdidas…

Si tan solo las cosas fueran así de sencillas.

Rumpelstinskin pudo sentirlo, pudo percibir que algo sucedería a sus espaldas y sin aviso desintegró la espada de Aurora en sus propias manos, le sonrió de forma fugaz y tomándola de los hombros, sopló con fina puntería sobre su rostro en un instante eterno tomando su vida, la hizo desplomarse por siempre, al igual que su amada... Ni siquiera había caído al suelo por completo cuando Rumpelstinskin ya se había esfumado del lugar.

Fue el turno de Emma de gritar, incrédula y con los ojos bien abiertos, sus pulmones se sentían incapaces de tomar el aire para recuperar la compostura y con sus rizos volando mientras caía de rodillas… El alarido de angustia y desesperación de la pequeña Lilith fue lo único que la pudo traer de regreso mientras Regina lanzaba su magia en todas direcciones, tratando de herir a Rumpelstinskin, quien reía, reía con ganas.

-La siguiente es la hija de Blancanieves y no fallaré. –Prometió apareciendo de nuevo, peligrosamente cerca de ella, tomando la caja en su mano y lanzándole hacia un lado. –Tal vez sea momento de que admitas que no tienes un plan, ven conmigo y la dejaré vivir hasta que sea una anciana.

-No haré lo que dices. –Afirmó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tu valentía se está transformando en necedad, es bastante molesto… es una suerte que para nosotros el tiempo no transcurra o mi impaciencia habría terminado con todo lo que te importa para este momento. –Confesó. -¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que la elimine ahora o la deje morir anciana?... El llanto de ese dragón me empieza a parecer molesto… Tal vez deba enviarlo con su madre antes de seguir… -Expresó con una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera alzar la mano, Regina lanzó un hechizo hacia la caja y esta volvió a sus manos… distrayéndolo en un gesto de genuina sorpresa.

-Vaya, vaya… así que sí eres así de ingenua… crees que puedes encerrarme y volverme un adorno más en tu palacio. –Esta vez su risa fue una carcajada y su mirada amarilla brilló entre toda esa penumbra. –Tomó la caja nuevamente de entre sus manos y la volvió a lanzar esta vez quedando cerca de las rodillas de Emma mientras rescataba a Lilith de entre la cobija que la mantenía pegada al cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

-Te enviaré a dormir, Regina, estás siendo realmente un problema, te despertaré a penas todo esto haya terminado. –Expresó con jovialidad y en un parpadeo cayó al suelo haciendo que Graham sacara su espada, se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora, incluso a pesar de la muerte de Maléfica porque sabía que era inútil atacarle si no se tenía magia… pero ahora, furioso perseguía al diablillo con ataques inútiles y gritos incoherentes. -¡¿Qué le ha hecho a la reina?! –Gritaba mientras Emma se congelaba atónita, con el bebé en sus brazos.

Regina no estaba muerta, era imposible, podía sentirla en ella y podía ver el subir y bajar de su pecho en una respiración pesada y profunda… pero, ¿Cómo iba a funcionar el plan si no la tenían? Sin alguien que utilizara la caja junto a ella….

-Hazlo, Emma. –Pidió Chip y asintió suavemente mientras lo decía… mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas en un ruego.

-No tengo magia. –Se apresuró, sintiendo como sus ojos cedían a las lágrimas ante la mirada expectante de Chip y Alexandra.

-Sólo hazlo. –Pidió la joven reina, aún aferrada al cuerpo de Maléfica, mientras Anastasia y Drizella se resguardaban detrás de ellos, con toda su fe en ella.

Emma se incorporó, aún con la mirada nublada y la caja entre sus manos se aproximó hacia la batalla de Graham que no lograba más que hacer reír a Rumpelstinskin.

-Oh… ¿A quién tenemos aquí? La princesa del amor verdadero piensa que puede atraparme en esa caja. – Sonrió y en un chasquido derritió la espada de Graham haciéndolo caer de espalda contra el suelo; al parecer no tenía sentido matar si Regina no estaba consciente para ser lastimada. -Muero de curiosidad… -Rio. –Aunque en realidad no puedo morir, tú sí. Le diré a Regina que fuiste valiente, honorable… le diré que casi me matas y que por eso debí acabar contigo… estoy segura de que me perdonará… después de todo es conmigo con quien pasará la eternidad.

-¡Cierren los ojos! –Gritó y sin pensarlo, darle respuesta o tiempo, abrió la caja justo ante sus ojos, dejando salir la luz más intensa de todas… lastimándole la dura piel de cocodrilo y haciéndole soltar un sorpresivo alarido.

…

-¡Ahí están! –Gritó Blancanieves Mientras un enorme e intenso rayo de luz empezaba a disipar toda la oscuridad, demostrando no sólo que estaban cerca de ellos sino que la oscuridad no era tan grande como lo imaginaban.

Tomó sólo unos segundos más que la noche se tornara de nuevo en el inicio de un atardecer y Elsa se puso de pie de inmediato, corriendo hacia donde se encontraban con la urna entre sus brazos, cuidando no interferir con la labor de Emma… sin detenerse a notar que era Regina quien debía estar haciendo eso, sin percatarse de que Maléfica y Aurora yacían muertas a tan sólo unos metros de dónde Rumpelstinskin estaba inmovilizado por la intensa luz de magia blanca.

-¡Te tengo! –Gritó Elsa, con la Urna abierta a espaldas de Rumpelstinskin, observando cómo este parecía volverse un líquido negro y espeso que era absorbido por la boca de oro de la misma y apenas estuvo dentro la cerró, causando al acto que todos cayeran al suelo.

 _Se había terminado._

Quienes habían sido esa mezcla entre osos y lobos alrededor de ellos, dispuestos a matarlos sin dudarlo ahora sólo eran personas tiradas en la tierra, despertando de uno en uno, confundidos pero sanos y salvos.

Si Maléfica hubiera estado viva les hubiera dicho que ella había dejado bien claro que eran ingenuos si creían que iba a ser fácil acercarse a él… Sí Aurora hubiera estado viva se habría podido incorporar y felicitar a Emma por haber hecho funcionar un artefacto de magia de luz.

Si ambas hubieran estado vivas, probablemente se habrían besado y sacado de su envoltura a la pequeña Lily para llenarla de amor maternal y celebrar con el resto que habían ganado.

Si todo hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan, nadie habría muerto, Regina hubiera podido inmovilizar a Rumpelstinskin y Elsa atraparlo pues desde un inicio habían acordado no llevar la urna a batalla porque él la sentiría, haciendo la participación de Elsa vital quien con ayuda de Blancanieves tendrían todo listo para el hechizo que los llevaría al otro mundo…

Sin embargo las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo al plan.

Maléfica y Aurora habían muerto de la forma más absurda, Regina se había perdido la batalla final y Emma había terminado salvando el día con magia que no sabía que había dentro de ella…

Regina abrió los ojos a penas la magia de Rumpelstinskin perdió su efecto debido a la prisión, solo pudo desear que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, desear nunca haber salido a batalla con su familia, que todos estuvieran esperándola en casa… pero no era así.

La realización de la muerte de Aurora y Maléfica le golpeó como el frío del invierno y finalmente, tirada en el suelo pudo permitirse llorar.

Emma mantenía a la pequeña Lilith entre sus brazos, había dejado de llorar, ajena a lo que acababa de suceder, sin saber que no volvería a sentir el abrazo de sus madres en ese amor incondicional. Trató de sonreírle pero se quebró al momento de que sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con esa diminuta mirada color avellana. Era tan pequeña, estaba tan sola.

Alexandra se quitó su capa y con cuidado cerró los ojos de ambas mujeres antes de cubrirlas, únicamente por respeto, en agradecimiento por su sacrificio hacia el reino.

Chip continuaba incrédulo, con la mirada vidriosa e hincado junto a los cuerpos mientras Graham se aseguraba del bienestar de Anastasia y Drizella quienes parecía petrificadas por la impresión.

Elsa detenía la urna cerrada entre sus brazos, manteniéndola fría con sus poderes y finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido…

-¿Cómo…?... ¿He llegado tarde? –Preguntó en dirección hacia Emma y ella solo negó suavemente con la cabeza.

–Ha sido mucho más difícil de lo que imaginábamos. –Su voz sonaba más allá de la tristeza y colocó a la pequeña Lily en el pasto para poder abrazar a Regina quien continuaba llorando. –Vamos, cariño, levántate.

-Han muerto, Emma.

-Así es. –Confirmó con la mirada enrojecida.

-Ha sido mi culpa, debí haber utilizado la luz antes pero…

-No hubo oportunidad, Regina, no es tu culpa, Aurora y Maléfica sabían a qué se enfrentaban cuando vinieron…

-¿Lily?...

-Nos haremos cargo. –Confirmó y Regina únicamente asintió antes de fundirse en un abrazó que las hizo romper en llanto al momento.

Nuevamente se hizo de noche, el tiempo retomando su curso y con el paso de los minutos se sobrepusieron a su dolor lo suficiente como para avanzar la distancia hacia el caldero de hielo…

El hechizo para ir al otro mundo estaba esencialmente listo…. Elsa no podría mantener la urna congelada toda la vida y su plan debía seguir.

Graham tomó de a uno los cuerpos sin vida y los acomodó juntos en un abrazo perpetuo bajo un árbol cerca de dónde harían el hechizo y Chip empezó a pronunciar las palabras que harían que el portal al otro mundo se abriera

-¿Quiénes irán con nosotros? –Inquirió Regina antes de que se le quebrara la voz.

-Aurora y Maléfica han muerto. –Comenzó Emma. –No podemos traerlas de regreso pero tampoco podemos detenernos ahora, es peligroso

-Yo me quedaré, me haré cargo de llevarlas a los páramos del sur para que las hadas se encarguen de honrarles. –Graham tenía la mirada baja, no le gustaban las despedidas pero habían vivido demasiado los últimos meses y necesitaba alejarse de todo eso…

-Gracias. –Emma asintió con seguridad.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Lily? –Alexandra la tenía en sus brazos. –Puede quedarse conmigo, puedo hacerme cargo, quiero que se quede conmigo.

-Puedo llevármela yo. –Interrumpió Elsa. –Tiene magia y yo la enseñaré, va a estar a salvo, no le faltará nada.

-Se quedará conmigo, vivirá con las hadas. –Agregó Chip y Emma sonrió. Definitivamente Maléfica se podía ir tranquila al saber que había tantas personas decididas a encargarse de su pequeño dragón.

-Nada de eso. –Regina se incorporó y tomó a la pequeña de los brazos de Alexandra, pegándola a su pecho y acariciando su nuca con cuidado, arrullándola con suavidad y besando su frente. –Lily es mía y si alguno de ustedes quiere quitármela tendrá que matarme primero.

-Woah, Muy bien, solo recordemos que Regina es inmortal. –Emma se apresuró alarmada. –Parece absurdo… obsceno y una falta de respeto que estemos discutiendo esto cuando ni siquiera ha pasado un… y… al menos yo no puedo creer que se hayan ido… que no las veremos más y que su dragón ha quedado sólo; pero creo que sabemos bien que Maléfica y Regina son… eran… ellas tenían un vínculo muy especial, les pido que respeten los deseos de Regina… - Por momentos sentía la opresión en su pecho crecer, al punto que pensaba que se quebraría en varios trozos.

-Tu padre y yo vamos con ustedes. –Blancanieves cambió el tema y todos dieron la situación de Regina y Lily por terminada, llevaba el ataúd de cristal con David colgado en su cuello, Maléfica lo había encantado así como Lucifer que iba en el cuello de Anastasia y a pesar de su muerte el hechizo permanecía, era así como la magia Blanca funcionaba: Trascendía.

-Nosotras iremos también. –Drizella tomaba del brazo a su hermana, temían por su destino pero a diferencia de Graham, ambas sentían que la única forma de poder olvidarse de lo sucedido era tomar ese gran paso.

Estaba decidido. Emma y Regina llevarían a Lily, a Blancanieves, David, Anastasia y Drizella. Graham se Integraría con Chip en los páramos del sur y Alexandra: Ella se haría cargo de todo.

-Está listo… -Chip continuaba superado por la situación pero aun así lo había logrado.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –Quiso saber Emma

-Esto no luce como el hechizo que nos sacó a mí y a David de aquí.

-El hechizo que ustedes utilizaron no era correcto. –Chip les informó. –Hicimos algunos cambios pero va a funcionar… hace unos años ustedes tuvieron que realizarlo a una hora específica, los cambios permiten hacerlo en cualquier momento porque no sabíamos cuándo iba a durar la batalla.

-Supongo que entonces… eso es todo. –Emma trato de ser discreta mientras alzaba la vista, tratando de quedarse con lo más que pudiera del el único mundo que conocía y sintió el abrazo simultáneo de Alexandra y Chip.

-Cuídalos bien. –Su amigo ordenó de la forma más tierna posible y acarició su rostro con la punta de sus dedos, grabándola en su memoria.

-Te haré sentir orgullosa con mi reinado. –Alexandra susurró.

-Ya estoy orgullosa de ti, Alexandra, gracias por hacer esto y por favor, cuida de Dragón, te hará llegar a donde quieras.

La joven reina únicamente asintió con su cabeza y los tres se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Majestad. –Graham tomó el hombro de Regina con cautela y al girarse se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba arrodillado ante ella. –Fue un honor poder servirle… fue un inicio duro pero el mundo al que van se queda con la mejor de nuestras joyas, espero poder encontrarla en mi siguiente vida.

-El honor fue mío, cazador, cuida que no destruyan el reino… que las hadas reciban con respeto a Maléfica y Aurora. –Expresó con el pecho oprimido… de verdad sucedería… realmente estaban por hacer un viaje sin retorno.

Graham se puso de pie para unirse al abrazo de Emma y mientras eso sucedía, Regina acurrucaba a Lily… finalmente tranquila y durmiendo, se dio media vuelta, hacia donde se encontraban los cuerpos y se hincó ante ellos, sin desviar la mirada y con la frente en alto; Ambas lucían tan pacíficas.

-Me haré cargo de ella. –Expresó sintiendo cómo su tristeza se convertía en una sensación de Vértigo e incredulidad… no podían haberse ido para siempre… no era justo. –Les acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano y con la otra se aferró a la pequeña. –Todo va a estar bien. –Susurró entre ambas mientras tomaba un cabello de cada una y cerrando su mano los materializaba en un brazalete cobrizo y dorado. –Estarán siempre con ella. –Juro.

-Tenemos que irnos, Regina. –susurró Blancanieves; se podía apreciar como Elsa empezaba a sufrir con la urna entre sus manos y la reina asintió. –Emma, es momento. –Continuó en dirección hacia el grupo alrededor de su hija y aprovechó para darle un fuerte abrazo a Alexandra quien en una sonrisa suave, puso un pequeño saco de tela en manos de Blancanieves. "Para el viaje" –Susurró en su oído y continuaron con el abrazo… Alexandra era tal vez la criatura más considerada en todos los mundos.

-Chip. –Regina lo llamó, realmente sin poner cuidado en Alexandra, tomándole los hombros y haciendo que la mirara. –Vas a estar bien, no va a ser igual y será complicado, pero vas a estar bien. -El joven se limpió las lágrimas que no podía contener y abrazó a la Reina sobrepasado por las emociones. –Me encantaría que fueras con nosotros, confío en ti y ciertamente posees más talentos útiles que todos los que iremos pero Aurora te ha dejado a cargo de los páramos del sur… si lo haces con cuidado podrás lograr lo que ella no pudo: Unir ambos reinos en uno sólo, en el que los seres mágicos estén a salvo y puedan vivir bien… Alexandra te necesita y tú la necesitas a ella… Trata de mantenerla cerca. ¿Lo prometes? -El joven se limpió la nariz con la manga de su saco y asintió con seguridad. –Conserva a Rocinante.

Chip asintió aún con más fuerza y continuó el hechizo que Maléfica le había enseñado a la perfección… faltaba sólo un detalle y estaba listo. Tomando la espada de Emma, se puso de pie frente al caldero y lo partió en dos, dejando caer el líquido humeante sobre el suelo; haciendo que este brillara en un azul celeste hipnótico y con un gesto sutil, asintió.

-Ahí está su puerta.

Blancanieves fue primero, no tenía duda alguna, al igual que Anastasia y Drizella, quería dejar todo eso atrás y la siguieron sin dudar, dando sólo una última mirada a sus compañeros, desapareciendo entre la luz como si de pronto el líquido se hubiera tornado un pozo sin fondo que se las llevaba.

Emma tomó la urna congelada bajo su brazo y miró fijamente a Regina, preguntándole sin hablar: si de verdad estaba lista para eso, haciéndole saber que nadie la obligaría y sólo asintió con suavidad, con una sonrisa nostálgica y tomándola de la mano cruzaron el portal hacia su destino…

Alexandra, Chip, Elsa y Graham se quedaron en la penumbra instantes después… una oscuridad tan densa que imposibilitaba su visión y que dejó un aroma dulce en una brisa ligera.

-Se han ido. –Chip obvió y pudo sentir a Alexandra junto a él… de cierta forma no solo habían perdido a Maléfica y a Aurora… sino los habían perdido a ellos también en un abismo brillante, lleno de promesas pero indeterminado y jamás sabrían que tipo de lucha les esperaría del otro lado.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo. No tenía sentido tratar de moverse en esa oscuridad… Graham recordaba perfectamente que la luz volvería cuando estuviera lista y que con el amanecer podían retomar sus vidas… construir nuevas, reconstruir el Bosque Encantado.

Y mientras eso sucedía, Alexandra y Chip se tomaban de la mano con fuerza hasta fundirse en un abrazo… Mientras eso sucedía, Graham se recostaba contra el árbol, junto los cadáveres, con los brazos cruzados, prometiendo que estaría ahí, que les cuidaría y trataría con respeto… Mientras eso sucedía, Elsa sólo podía pensar que nada de lo que le habían enseñado podía haberla preparado para esa noche, estaba segura que a partir de ese momento sería la reina que todos esperaban… Extrañaba a su hermana, extrañaba con el alma a Mérida y agradecía saberla sana y salva en casa, agradecía haber sido parte de todo eso y así mismo le dolía, sin duda nunca volvería a dar las cosas por sentado…

Así fue como en la penumbra ellos fueron capaces de entender que ese no era el fin sino el comienzo y que mientras ellos esperaban que el día volviera para reconstruir su mundo, Emma y Regina se dirigían así mismo hacia su nuevo comienzo.


	40. Chapter 40

Hola a todos, finalmente les traigo la última entrega de este fanfic, realmente estoy feliz y emotiva sobre el final de este hermoso viaje en el que ustedes me acompañaron. Tengo 3 fanfics próximos a salir así que pueden quedarse conmigo para eso.

Después de esta entrega no habrá otro capítulo; si buscan un Epílogo, me da mucho gusto informarles que viene dentro de este capítulo.

Sé que la muerte de Maléfica y Aurora nos afectó a todos, pero es el precio de la guerra, ambas fueron valientes y espero que este último capítulo "Un nuevo mundo" les de como lectores, un cierre apropiado.

* * *

Capítulo 40.

Un Mundo Nuevo.

Varias cosas sucedieron mientras estaban dentro del portal; el sonido chirriante de la urna tratando de escaparse de entre las manos de Emma y ella soltando a Regina para poder aferrarse con fuerza mientras esa sensación que le había quemado el cuerpo años antes volvía a su ser… sentía como sus venas empezaban a petrificarse y un dolor tan intenso que sentía que desfallecería al instante, su corazón apretado latía lentamente, como si algo lo oprimiera dentro de sí, empujándole.

Regina sintiendo cómo si fuera completamente de tela y como la luz le atravesaba cada parte de su cuerpo hasta dejarla destrozada, su corazón latiendo con fuerza como si se fuera a salir de su pecho y finalmente cómo todo volvía a su lugar.

Para ambas, de pronto _todo volvía a su lugar._

Para los demás fue más sencillo, no tenían magia y si había algo en ellos sencillamente se estaba yendo.

La luz celeste se apagó en el claro de ese bosque húmedo y frío a penas Emma y Regina salieron del pozo.

David y Lucifer habían vuelto a su verdadero tamaño en algún punto al cruzar el portal y ambos tenían la misma mirada confundida en la penumbra, había bastantes cosas que debían explicarle.

-¿Funcionó, Emma? –Fue lo único que su madre preguntó

-Eso parece… –Inquirió colocando la urna en el suelo, observándola en la penumbra, completamente estática e inofensiva. –No se mueve, no está caliente… creo que funcionó.

Blancanieves suspiró aliviada, aproximándose a su esposo. –De igual manera hay que mantenerla cerca.

-Seguro, madre… ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Deja que tus ojos se acostumbren, es un bosque ordinario, la luz de la luna nos sacará de aquí.

-Hace mucho frío. –Anastasia se quejó con los brazos cruzados y Drizella también lo sentían aunque temía decir algo al respecto en un mundo desconocido en el que el aire era más ligero y los ruidos se alzaban entre los árboles… no recordaban haber vivido para ver una noche tan clara.

-No será problema, los llevaré a casa en seguida.

-¿Casa? –Regina se encontraba abrumada ante la sensación de mortalidad, todo el dolor que había sentido durante el viaje se había ido, ahora estaba sola dentro de su mente… no había Emma, no quedaban sus emociones luchando en su interior… no había nada más que un desesperado movimiento en su vientre que le lastimaba bajo las costillas.

-Aquí estoy. –Le hizo saber Emma ante el pánico que se adivinaba con su respiración forzada.

-No sé qué es lo que sientes. –Confesó, haciéndole ver a Emma lo asustada que estaba.

-Está bien, Regina, está bien, no tengo miedo, te voy a cuidar. –Susurró envolviéndola entre sus brazos, sintiendo a Lily contra su pecho y el bulto de su estómago contra su piel. –Los voy a cuidar. –Agregó. -¿A qué te refieres con "casa", mamá?

-Vivimos mucho tiempo aquí, es exactamente por dónde entramos aquella vez… el pozo, el sendero…ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no estamos desamparados en este mundo.

-Vamos hija, ayúdame a levantarme. –Pidió David, no era momento para dar explicaciones y Anastasia y Drizella se apresuraron a ayudarle mientras Emma tomaba a Regina del brazo; la pequeña Lily parecía demasiado asustada para hacer ruido alguno, calmada contra el pecho de su protectora, Emma pudo ver que su padre se encontraba extrañamente mejor.

Blancanieves los guio hasta el final del sendero en un claro con suelo que Emma, Regina o cualquiera hubiera considerado piedra, pero era concreto, se trataba de un mirador con vista hacia un cañón completamente lleno de árboles, pero estaba muy oscuro para que pudieran apreciarlo y tal vez era mejor así, eran tal vez demasiadas emociones.

-Nuestro auto no está… realmente no esperaba que estuviera han pasado bastantes años pero hubiera sido una grata sorpresa. –Sonrió, tratando de romper el ambiente tenso y lleno de temor. –Sé que es difícil, créanme que lo sé, pero somos fuertes, todo va a estar bien.

-¿Cómo llegaremos, madre? –Solicitó con curiosidad, le costaba no dejarse llevar por el miedo Y Blancanieves podía notarlo, Regina, la reina malvada, la gobernadora absoluta del bosque encantado estaba muerta de miedo y su hija que había sido educada para ser completamente fuerte e independiente se encontraba en blanco ante la incertidumbre.

Fue así como ella, terminó al pie de la carretera con una sonrisa en el rostro y su pulgar levantado ante los autos que pasaban periódicamente cada par de minutos, no era sencillo encontrar a alguien que quisiera levantar a seis personas a la mitad de la noche pero eventualmente sucedió; una mujer entrada en edad que pidió ser llamada Kiki les abrió las puertas, tal vez únicamente por curiosidad… un grupo de personas en trajes medievales daba definitivamente algo que contar en el jueves de bingo.

Para Regina fue interesante la capacidad de David de mentir mientras subían al vehículo.

-Muchas gracias, nuestro auto se ha averiado en el mirador mientras honrábamos la memoria del abuelo. –Y la mujer sonreía, prestando particular atención en cada uno de los atuendos sin percatarse de la expresión sorprendida de Anastasia y Drizella ante los asientos de piel y las ventanas automáticas.

A Regina le parecía interesante pero no habló, la situación en si ya era humillante como para arriesgarse a decir algo fuera de lugar y Emma tampoco dijo nada pues no necesitaba el vínculo para sentir las Emociones de Regina… siempre había sido así, podía verla juntar sus labios en molestia, desviar la mirada y el sudor de las manos, Regina era fácil de leer, al menos para ella.

-Es un poco temprano para Halloween. –La mujer trató de romper el hielo e incluso el tono del comentario fue amable, genuinamente curioso sin acercarse a lo grosero.

Costaba creer que apenas unas horas atrás, la muerte de Maléfica y Aurora les hubiera golpeado de forma tan brutal, ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos?

-Era parte del homenaje… somos una familia que disfruta de las tradiciones. –Continuó David en voz baja.

-¿Son familia?

-Lo somos, yo soy David, mi esposa Blanca y sus hermanas Ana y Drizella, mi hija Emma y su esposa Regina llevan a su pequeña Lily, sólo queremos llegar a casa.

-¿En Portland?

-Sí, Vivimos en Old River Road, a la orilla del Willamette, pero puede dejarnos dónde le sea más adecuado… -Y la mujer sonrió porque les creyó, porque tenía sentido y ella era amable.

El resto del viaje continuó lleno de mentiras; como Ana y Drizella estaban de visita para despedir al abuelo y como Emma y Regina se quedaban en casa porque necesitaban ayuda con el Bebé…

Regina podía haber utilizado más de una década de su vida a ser completamente malvada… pero nunca había sido mentirosa, nunca había necesitado mentir y le sorprendía en lo que se habían tenido que convertir en menos de un día… lo peor que le podía pasar a su orgullo era ver a David y a Blanca en control de la situación.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de su casa, David y Blanca se despidieron de Kiki como si se tratara de una vieja amiga, intercambiaron datos y le agradecieron con entusiasmo mientras todos bajaban del vehículo, atravesaron el pequeño jardín delantero como si supieran exactamente a dónde iban, la casa lucía tal y como la habían dejado… tal vez un poco deteriorada pero trabajarían en eso y Blanca era consciente de que necesitaban descansar, el primer día del resto de sus vidas estaba literalmente a un amanecer de surgir.

Regina sentía nauseas, ella había sido una reina, acababa de librar una batalla, perdido a su mejor amiga y su magia… toda su magia se había ido… el tiempo corría nuevamente por su cuerpo, podía sentir el sueño, el cansancio que le consumía, el hambre, el dolor en su espalda baja y el sudor frío de su cuerpo reaccionando al medio ambiente…

Blanca movió una maceta entre unos arbustos y sacó la llave de la puerta principal, haciendo un sutil gesto para que todos entraran.

En el interior no había luz, por supuesto que no había luz, habían pasado años y Blanca decidió que era bueno pues el descubrimiento de la electricidad tal vez era demasiado para una noche.

David y Anastasia se dirigieron a la cocina, la mujer no terminaba de asombrarse ante ese mundo a pesar de que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarlo con la luz adecuada y decidió que no podía ser tan malo, Anastasia fue la primera en decidir eso a penas David abrió la llave del agua y la dejó correr por unos momentos mientras se limpiaba la tubería y servía un par de vasos con agua; de una de las gavetas sacaron las velas de emergencia que tenían para los apagones y de a una fueron encendiéndolas, dejando la casa bajo una tenue iluminación. –Pronto será de día. –Les hizo saber Blanca mientras quitaba las sábanas sobre los sencillos muebles de madera y ayudaba a Regina a sentarse; era evidente que todo estaba siendo más duro para ella que para los demás.

-La segunda en hacerse a la idea fue Drizella mientras tomaba al bebé de los brazos de la reina, con cuidado de no alterarla y la empezó a mecer en un vaivén suave mientras miraba los autos pasar frente a la casa y a las personas caminar, relajadas como si los problemas fueran un concepto ajeno a sus vidas.

-Preparamos la casa para no volver pero no nos deshicimos de todo por si no funcionaba lo cual nos deja con esto, pero no es permanente todo estará bien. Todo estará bien, Regina. –Le prometió hincándose ante ella y tomándola de ambas manos.

-Realmente eres molesta, Blanca. -Sus ojos sólo alcanzaron a encontrarse un instante antes de que se desmayara.

Regina odiaba soñar, sus años de mortalidad habían sido buenos en ese sentido: no más monstruos tomándola por la noche, haciéndola suya, aterrándola y volviéndola débil, odiaba soñar porque nunca podía sacar nada bueno de ello sin embargo, vivir a través de los sueños de Emma los últimos años le había dado una nueva perspectiva, Emma soñaba con intensidad, sueños felices.

Regina siempre sabía cuándo estaba soñando y este era definitivamente un sueño aunque no recordaba haberse quedado dormida, se encontraba en el claro dónde practicaba con Rocinante, de vuelta en el bosque encantado y aunque su magia no había vuelto, estaba segura de que no quería despertar de eso.

Se sentó sobre uno de los troncos y sonrió ante el viento helado; debía ser invierno; Respiró hondo antes de escuchar un suave llanto proviniendo de entre los arbustos; ¿Quién podía llorar cuando el día estaba tan hermoso?

Mientras caminaba hacia la fuente del sonido sólo pensaba en consolar esa angustia que no cesaba y apenas movió un par de ramas se encontró con una pequeña, tal vez tenía cuatro años y las manitas llenas de lodo por el llanto; su pelo castaño y lacio le caía bajo los hombros y sollozaba completamente angustiada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó.

-Mamá, no encuentro a Henry. –Expresó con su mirada azul cielo fijamente clavada en la suya. Era como ver a Aurora de nuevo, era como tenerla viva frente a ella y quiso llorar pero los diminutos brazos le rodearon el cuello y se colgó de su cuerpo de una forma familiar.

-¿Estaban jugando, corazón? –Quiso saber.

-Sí pero me dejó sola, no me gusta estar sola mamá.

-Aquí estoy yo, corazón, nunca vas a estar sola. –Le prometió apretándola y con ello logrando calmar su llanto.

-Gina. –Escuchó a sus espaldas y la voz de Emma era tan familiar que podía reconocer hasta su respirar… odiaba que la llamara así. –Encontré a Henry persiguiendo una ardilla, dile algo. –Pidió segura de que Regina tendría una respuesta, le daría una consecuencia…

Pero al girarse encontró al pequeño más perfecto que había visto jamás en brazos del amor de su vida y sencillamente su corazón dio un vuelco; cabello oscuro y esos enormes ojos verde olivo que sólo había encontrado en Emma, un rostro rollizo y únicamente un zapato en los pies mientras sonreía.

-¿Has atrapado a la ardilla, cariño? –Inquirió estirando su mano libre para recibirlo y pegándolo contra ella, dos pequeños en sus brazos y sentía como si finalmente se encontrara viviendo la vida que debía.

-Se subió a un árbol y no pude llegar, mamá.

-Estoy segura de que la próxima vez la alcanzarás, cariño.

-Regina, debías regañarlo. –Le recordó.

-Por supuesto que no. –Le hizo saber con una sonrisa y Emma tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, se había quedado dormida y le besó las mejillas repetidamente haciéndola sonreír en sus sueños. ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan afortunada? Emma era sencillamente perfecta.

Se sentaron nuevamente a la mitad del claro, observando a Henry perseguir mariposas y con su bella durmiente envuelta entre brazos.

-Todo va a estar bien Regina, harás un gran trabajo, Escuchó a su lado y Emma ya no era quien estaba junto sino Maléfica deteniendo a su criatura y esta vez no pudo contener el llanto…

-Maléfica, lo siento tanto, yo desearía que estuvieran aquí-… Maléfica estaba muerta y no podría jamás abrazar a su dragón, verle crecer y enseguida Aurora le tomó el hombro.

-A diferencia de nosotros, tú si naciste para ser reina. –Sonrió hincándose a su lado y acariciando el cabello de la pequeña Lily, besando su frente. -Una reina busca lo mejor para su gente y tal vez dos pequeños no sean un pueblo pero son tu gente y tú sabes ver por los tuyos mejor que nadie.

-Me hubiera encantado estar ahí para verte, para verla. –Susurró Maléfica. –Pero todo va a estar bien, mi hija está completamente a salvo y eso significa que no habré muerto en vano, no habré muerto nunca porque ella está en pie.

-Confiamos en ti, Regina. –Le hicieron saber en una sonrisa antes de desaparecer… antes de que ella abriera de nuevo los ojos y se encontrara en un cuarto blanco… el blanco más intenso y limpio que había visto en su vida y supo que ya no soñaba.

-¡Regina! –La voz de Emma sonaba como un agudo llanto mientras le tomaba la mano y aparecía en su rango de visión. –Cariño, aquí estoy, no te preocupes.

-Tuve un sueño muy real. –Fue lo primero que dijo y de sus ojos escurrieron lágrimas. –Maléfica y Aurora… -Sólo tuvo que decir eso para que Emma entendiera y también rompiera en llanto.

-Lily está bien, Ana y Drizella la han cuidado los últimos días y lo están haciendo bastante bien.

-¿Los últimos días? ¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Seis días. –Le informó con cautela mientras presionaba en botón de la cama para ponerla sentada, seis días tenía de ventaja con la tecnología del mundo sin mágia. –Si tomamos en cuenta que no duermes desde hace unos dieciséis años tenías mucho que reponer. –Sonrió y sin poder esperar le robó un beso. –El bebé está bien, realmente no entiendo nada de lo que pasa en este mundo pero tienen una caja con la que pueden ver que pasa dentro de tu vientre… el bebé está bien, tal vez es un poco feo pero así lo vamos a querer.

Regina rio por primera vez en una semana y con ambas manos tomó a Emma del rostro, buscando sus labios y llorando aliviada. –Te prometo que va a ser hermoso…

Emma la besó nuevamente, confundida, tomando con ambas manos su vientre y bajando para besarlo con ganas. –Lo voy a amar aunque sea feo, lo prometo.

Regina sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco y darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.- ¿Qué es este lugar, Emma? ¿Por qué estoy vestida con un cubre almohada?

-Es un hospital, aquí curan a las personas, no es magia, es medicina, es ciencia… realmente no tengo idea pero hace tres días arreglaron el corazón de papá y ha estado caminando por todo el lugar… Regina, le abrieron el pecho, le sacaron el corazón, le hicieron algo y lo metieron de nuevo y está vivo, está caminando, es como magia, pero no lo es.

-¿De qué hablas, Emma? Eso no es posible.

-El que no tengan magia los hizo creativos o algo. –Sonrió… Emma no había tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de interactuar con su magia como debía; ella no la extrañaba, nunca la extrañaría pero para ella había un largo camino, acostumbrarse a buscar la respuesta a las cosas y no materializarla, acostumbrarse a sentir su cuerpo como algo que no funciona completamente bien… Regina había perdido uno de sus sentidos y era algo que sólo Maléfica hubiera entendido, le hubiera parecido estúpido que tras haber librado una batalla y vencido al peor ser en la tierra, lo que le importara era ya no poder hacer aparecer un cambio decente de ropa.

-¿Podemos salir de aquí? Quiero ver a Lily. –Fue lo único que pudo decir y efectivamente, el vínculo no estaba ahí pero Emma podía leerla… tomó sus manos y las besó suavemente.

-Hay muchas más cosas que estas manos pueden hacer, Gina; vas a conquistar este mundo, hay tantas cosas dentro de ti, eres tan sabia… sólo necesitas tiempo. –Regina asintió con la mirada cristalina, no necesitaba sentirla en su pecho para saber que no mentía… realmente conocía bien a Emma, incluso antes del vínculo.

El médico llegó sólo minutos después y le dio el alta porque ciertamente no había nada mal en ella, sugiriéndoles que volvieran ante cualquier malestar pero Regina solo podía estar completamente horrorizada por la mujer de blanco que le sacaba del brazo lo que parecía ser un alfiler del 5 centímetros como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y Emma trataba de no reír… Definitivamente este mundo era aterrador y se sentía personalmente ofendida por ser la única en notarlo.

No recordaba haber usado jamás pantalones tan cómodos. "Es un pantalón deportivo" Le había explicado Blanca mientras ella jalaba los elásticos como si se tratara de algo demasiado extraño para ser cierto. La ropa de todos parecía ir demasiado pegada a la piel y ciertamente no le molestaba para nada el pantalón de mezclilla en Emma, no le molestaba para nada su blusa blanca y mucho menos la chaqueta de piel roja que contrastaba con sus rizos dorados y esa sonrisa tan familiar que la hacía sentir amada.

-No vamos a volver jamás, ¿Cierto, cariño? –Inquirió mientras la llevaba en la silla de ruedas, con su pequeño pateando suavemente dentro de ella y la luz del sol iluminando la puerta de salida.

-No Regina, pero vamos a estar bien. –Prometió, y como siempre que Emma prometía algo, confió ciegamente en ella y suspiró haciendo el rostro hacia atrás para encontrar su mirada.

Estarían bien.

* * *

PRÓLOGO.

*7 años después.*

Regina se encontraba guardando el brazalete de Lily en el joyero de su tocador; no siempre lo guardaba ella pero cuando lo hacía no podía evitar pensar en cómo habían llegado ahí, en todos los que se habían perdido en el camino y el dolor en su pecho volvía fugazmente como un recordatorio de que el precio de su paz había sido demasiado alto.

Encendió la pequeña lámpara con la caricatura de la princesa Aurora antes de apagar a luz… no era si quiera parecida a la verdadera reina de los páramos del sur, pero no contaban con fotografías para que la recordara y a la pequeña Lily le encantaba todo lo relacionado con "La Bella durmiente", mucho más cuando Regina contaba la verdadera historia.

Se dio media vuelta hacia su pequeña y sintió cómo sus malestares se esfumaban, era perfecta, era suya.

-¿Gina? –Inquirió la niña de pelo castaño antes de meterse a las cobijas.

-No me llames Gina, corazón. –Pidió con calma. -¿Te has cepillado los dientes?

-Sí y el cabello también.

-Eres tan lista, Emma tenía tres veces tu edad antes de aprender a ver por si misma. –Sonrió.

-¿En realidad era una princesa? No me parece que tenga lo que se necesita para ser una.

-Una muy mala princesa. –Interrumpió Drizella con una amplia sonrisa mientras sacaba del armario un abrigo largo. -Pudo haber sido reina pero ella quería ser un guardia ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Absurdo!, siempre fue su sueño, todos pensamos que por eso trabaja en el departamento de policía.

-¡Su trabajo es asombroso! Me gusta que mis amigos me vean llegar a la escuela en el auto de policía… Mi mamá tampoco quería ser reina ¿crees que hubiera estado con Emma también?

-¿Qué es lo que te dice tu mente? –Inquirió Regina con suavidad.

-Sí, mi mamá hubiera trabajado con Emma y habrían salvado al mundo juntas.

Drizella sonrió con una nostalgia que únicamente los que hubieran pasado tiempo con Aurora podían sentir y con un beso suave se despidió de la niña por el día; después de todo su casa se encontraba a sólo unas cuantas calles.

-Me parece una magnífica idea. –Respondió Regina tras sentir un afectivo abrazo por parte de quien alguna vez en otra vida había sido la encargada de mantener en pie todo su palacio y la observaba cruzar la puerta. -Las dos lo eran, eran fuertes, valientes y nos salvaron la vida. –Confirmó mientras se metía a la cama con ella y esta se recargaba sobre su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Yo no quiero ser reina, quiero ser doctor… pero me hubiera gustado conocer a las hadas… ¿En realidad soy un dragón?

-Claro que lo eres, lamento mucho que vivamos en un mundo sin magia y que no lo puedas usar… tu destino era volar por los aires.

-No me importa vivir aquí… lo hicimos para salvar al Bosque Encantado, somos héroes.

Regina no pudo evitar reír y asentir con un cálido abrazo. Había bastado cruzar el portal para que su vida en el Bosque encantado se sintiera lejana e irreal pero había sucedido, quedaban las cicatrices en su alma para comprobarlo… realmente habían vivido muchas vidas.

-¿Por qué Emma no murió cuando tu dejaste de ser inmortal? –Parecía que la niña había estado pensando bastante en eso y se sentía avergonzada por preguntar.

-Porque aquí no hay magia. –Sonrió. –Fue como si el corazón de Emma jamás hubiera sido envenenado y como si yo nunca hubiera sido inmortal… sencillamente salió todo lo que aluna vez había sido mágico en nosotros.

-Entiendo… A mí me gustaría que fueras inmortal así podrías estar toda la vida conmigo.

-Voy a estar toda la vida contigo, Lily, vas a hartarte de mí. –Prometió con una sonrisa. Acariciándole la nuca suavemente.

-¿Qué pasó con Chip y Alexandra?

-No sé.

-Imagínalo entonces.

-¿Imaginar qué? –Inquirió Emma, entrando en la habitación con Henry envuelto en una toalla.

-¡Yo quiero escuchar la historia! ¿Es la de la tía Ana y como escribió el libro de recetas del Bosque Encantado? –Inquirió. –Oh no, no ¿Es la de como la reina Alexandra le dio a la abuela Blanca sus joyas en una bolsa?–Exclamó el niño desde su cama, mientras su mamá le secaba el cabello y le alcanzaba el pijama de gatitos sobre la almohada.

-Eso fue muy útil para iniciar en el nuevo mundo. –Explicó Emma aun secando el cabello de Henry. –Alexandra pensó en algo que no se nos había ocurrido.

-Esa historia no. –Lily se quejó en una sonrisa.

-¿Qué historia? –Emma aún no entendía.

-Gina va a imaginar qué fue lo que sucedió con Alexandra y Chip, y cómo está el Bosque Encantado ahora.

-¿De verdad, Gina? Cuéntanos, por favor. –Solicitó en un tono infantil mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Regina sólo puso los ojos en blanco y le regaló una sonrisa suave mientras pensaba.

Cuando había decidido que se especializaría en literatura, nadie se sorprendió ni un poco; mucho menos cuando la facultad de psicología de la universidad de Boston la requirió para un curso avanzado sobre "El psicoanálisis y los cuentos de hadas" y tampoco se sorprendieron cuando la clase fue un éxito tan grande que pasó a ser un seminario de tres días cada semestre en los que Regina explicaba a la sociedad actual y su comportamiento a través de los cuentos… Nadie se sorprendió porque sencillamente así era Regina, imparable. Cientos de alumnos la encontraban _fuera de este mundo_ con su forma de pensar y el hecho de que siempre parecía sorprendida ante las cosas más simples les parecía único, como si viera el mundo a través de los ojos de un niño.

Mhh, muy bien. –Comenzó con la mirada fija en algún punto en el horizonte. -Cuando salimos del bosque encantado, Elsa volvió a su reino, con Mérida; Chip y Graham fueron al sur, a hacerse cargo del reino de tu madre, El reino de las hadas y Alexandra Volvió a mi palacio, estoy segura de que eventualmente recuperó el palacio de Verano también.

Alexandra es muy buena, es tan buena que no hubiera podido vivir en este mundo, pero es perfecta para el bosque encantado, estoy segura de que reconstruyó las aldeas y restauró el comercio, tanto en nuestra tierra como en las tierras más allá del mar.

También estoy segura de que tanto Alexandra como Chip, dejaron pasar un tiempo después de que nosotros cruzáramos a este mundo, ambos necesitaban espacio, tenían cosas que hacer y sinceramente todos quedamos muy tristes… devastados cuando tus madres murieron. –Continuó contando sin soltarla; al fin con el pijama puesto, el pequeño Henry abrazó a su madre y esta lo llevó a la cama Lily, sentándose a los pies para escuchar la historia.

Tal vez pasaron un par de años, no creo que haya sido fácil después de todo lo que vivimos pero estoy segura de que Chip salió de los páramos del sur para encontrarla…

-Yo creo que ambos salieron al mismo tiempo y se encontraron a la mitad del camino. –Interrumpió Emma.

-Sí, esa es una mejor versión… suena más a algo que harían ellos… Bien, entonces después de que se encontraron a la mitad del camino se miraron apenados, porque era muy tonto que después de tantos años ambos hubieran pensado igual… y más que nada, el significado detrás de su encuentro.

-¿He? –Inquirió Henry.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El significado detrás de su encuentro? –Quiso saber Regina para ponerlo al día.

-Ajá.

-¡Pues que estaban enamorados! –Gritó Lily como si fuera demasiado obvio y en seguida cubrió su suave risa con ambas manos.

-Exactamente Henry, Chip y Alexandra estaban enamorados.

-¡Asco!. –Expresó y Emma se palmeó la frente antes de girar los ojos mientras Regina reía.

-Hijo, no es asqueroso, es amor, por favor ten un poco más de clase.-Pidió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba y lo llenaba de besos, haciendo que riera sin control.

-Sin duda es su hijo, señorita "Me gusta pelear con espadas y llegar al desayuno con graves heridas"

-Estás siendo injusta. –Se quejó. –Es totalmente diferente.

-No es nada diferente. –Respondió con una sonrisa suave y juguetona.

-La historia, Gina. –Lily la trajo de regreso.

-Sí madre, ¿Se casaron? –Quiso saber Henry

-Primero, al encontrarse a la mitad del camino, Alexandra se bajó de Dragón y Chip de Rocinante, corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se unieron en un beso de amor verdadero.

-¡Asco! –Se quejaron ambos niños al unísono lo que hizo que sus madres acompañaran en una risa.

-Después de eso volvieron al palacio, Chip tenía años sin ver a su madre, no se había despedido de ella así que la abrazó y abrazó a cenicienta y a todos los que se dejaron abrazar, porque estaba feliz, Alexandra lo amaba y el a ella.

Se casaron sólo unos meses después, al inicio de la primavera, estoy segura y también estoy segura que hubieran deseado nuestra presencia ahí porque éramos familia y estoy segura de que aunque no pueden estar al corriente con lo que estamos haciendo, ellos saben que estamos bien, que pensamos en ellos cada día y que estamos orgullosos de su trabajo.

Y así fue como finalmente, la Reina se pudo casar con el chico del establo y nadie estuvo para detenerlo ni oponerse, porque era lo correcto, porque se amaban. –Sonrió.

Ahora por favor, los dos a dormir, mañana hay escuela.

-Ay nooo, no quiero. –Se quejó la pequeña.

-Lilith Swan, mañana es su primer día del segundo grado, ¿A caso no quieren seguir aprendiendo cosas de este mundo para que puedan enseñarme? El otro día en el supermercado estuve 20 minutos tratando de entender por qué las personas necesitan velas aromáticas.

-Vamos, Lily, hay que dormir, madre tiene mucho que aprender. –Afirmó el pequeño tras girar los ojos por el comentario.

-Tienes razón Henry, no queremos que se repita lo del cepillo para el baño. –Dijo en una suave risa.

-¿Puedes creerlo, Emma? Mis propios hijos burlándose de mí.

-Vamos Gina, lo del cepillo del baño fue gracioso, no seas sensible. –La consoló sacándola de la cama de la pequeña para que llevara en brazos a Henry a la suya y ella pudiera besar y abrazar a Lily. –Y ustedes dos… exijo respeto para su madre o cancelaremos el campamento junto al pozo de dónde salimos.

-¡No mamá! –Ambos se quejaron con sentimiento y Emma sonrió, le gustaba ser madre y amaba a sus hijos con intensidad. -Descansen, niños. –Susurró a la entrada de la habitación.

A penas se cerró la puerta tras de ellas, Regina le plantó un suave beso en los labios y rodeándola del cuello, Emma la levantó del suelo y ambas sonrieron. –No soy una princesa, Emma, no es digno que me cargues de ese modo.

-Eres mi reina, Regina y ni siquiera un mundo sin magia me va a convencer de lo contrario. –Afirmó con suavidad mientras la llevaba a la habitación.

-¿Qué piensas, Emma? –Inquirió suavemente cerca de su oído… claro que ya ninguna podía conocer los pensamientos de la otra pero bastaba con preguntarlo y era algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado con facilidad.

-En que me gustaría llevarte al baño y demostrarte lo bonitas que se ven las 23 velas de manzana que compraste en el supermercado alrededor de la tina. –Se burló con ternura y le mordió la barbilla sin soltarla, ignorando el gesto avergonzado del amor de su vida y llevándola hasta la habitación.

Sobre la chimenea yacía la urna, estática, incapaz de hacer daño pero como un recordatorio de que su destino ahí era el correcto, ahora eran libres y el destino era claro.

Emma y Regina finalmente estaban juntas, lo habían estado por los últimos siete años, sin villanos ni visitantes inesperados, sin inseguridades y sin miedo, sólo confianza, respeto, un increíble pasado en sus espaldas pero sobre todo amor verdadero.

Todo estaba bien.

 **Fin.**


End file.
